ToonSchool
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: The craziest school for Toons is back! With the return of the old main cast along with some new ones, dannyfangirl's fanfic series is going to be as craziest as ever! STEAL MY SONG NOW RELEASED!
1. Star Students and Teachers Staff Profile

_A/N: __This is what you've been waiting for, the return of animyx's fanfic series, ToonSchool. With me as the new author, I promise that I will give you more craziness and action to this remake! Along with the old cast, two new characters are joining the main cast! And without the help of a fellow ToonSchool fan, NashWalker, this fanfic series wouldn't be possible without him! So, here are the list of the star students and the teachers and staff of ToonSchool to get you started!_

_Disclaimer: This is the only time I'm putting this disclaimer to this fanfic series, so left me point out some. I don't own every character appearing in this fanfic except my OCs! The characters, songs appearing in this fanfic series, episodes based on its respective shows belongs to their respective owners! Thank you!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool**

**Plot: **Set place one year after the original ToonSchool, 11 year olds Tony Clark and his adopted twin brother, Daryl Lente became the new kids in the city of ToonTown where they attend one of the famous and craziest school for Toons, ToonSchool! Along the way, they meet some of the friendly and funniest teachers, such as Mr. Spongebob Squarepants, the principal and mayor, Mickey Mouse, and more! With their new friends, Jimmy Neutron, Jake Long, Ash Ketchum, Juniper Lee, Tommy Pickles, Timmy Turner, Bart Simpson, Mac & Bloo, Lilo & Stitch, and the PowerPuff Girls, they tried to survive this crazy school as they join some wacky classes, get into sticky situations such as facing off one of the former baddies they faced, and tries to avoid Vice Principal Prickley from getting in trouble!

**Main Star Students:**

**Tony Clark **(The Amazing Spiez!) _"The Crimefighting New Kid" _- The ringleader (de facto leader) of the star students.

**Daryl Lente-Clark **(My OC from my fanfic series, Soul Shifters) _"Dark Hero-in-Training"_

**Jimmy Neutron **(The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) _"Big-Headed Boy Genius"_

**Timmy Turner **(The Fairly OddParents) _"Not-So-Average Kid"_

**Danny Fenton/Phantom **(Danny Phantom) _"Ghost Halfa Hero"_

**Jake Long **(American Dragon: Jake Long) _"American Dragon"_

**Juniper "June" Lee **(The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) _"Te Xuan Ze with Attitude"_

**Mac and Bloo **(Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) _"A Boy with His Imaginary Friend"_

**Lilo and Stitch **(Lilo and Stitch) _"Alien Experiment Hunting Duo"_

**Tommy Pickles **(Rugrats and All Grown Up!) _"Cam Kid"_

**Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup **(The PowerPuff Girls) _"PowerPuff Girls"_

**Ash Ketchum **(Pokemon) _"Pokemon Trainer"_

**Bart Simpson **(The Simpsons) _"Yellow Troublemaker"_

* * *

><p><strong>Teachers and Staff:<strong>

**Principal Mickey Mouse **(Disney)

**Vice Principal Prickley **(Recess)

**Daisy Duck **(Disney) - Secretary

**SpongeBob Squarepants **(SpongeBob Squarepants) - the Gang's homeroom and English teacher

**Professor Samuel Oak **(Pokemon) - Pokemon Biology

**Jumba Jookiba** (Lilo and Stitch) - Science and Chemistry

**Lou Pickles** (Rugrats/All Grown Up!; Tommy's grandfather) - History

**Jack Fenton** (Danny Phantom; Danny's father) - Paranormal Physics

**Sunny Bridges** (Class of 3000) - Music

**Squidward Tentacles **(SpongeBob Squarepants) - Choir Director

**Dr. Nora Wakeman** (My Life As a Teenage Robot) - Robotics

**Minnie Mouse** (Disney) - Drama/Theatre

**Steven Barkin** (Kim Possible) - Physical Education

**Sandy Cheeks **(SpongeBob Squarepants) - Math/Algebra

**Janitor** (Scrubs) - School Janitor

_A/N: That's all the profile! But this is the start of the fanfic series! Click the next button for the first episode of the series! For now, review, suggest some episodes and stuff, and I'll see ya later!_


	2. The Best Crib in Town Part 1

_A/N: Yo, guys! Welcome to the first real episode of the ToonSchool remake! To get you started, I'm going to start a plot for the episode based on "Big Time Cribs" from Big Time Rush"!_

_Plot: Sick of their apartment that Mr. Krabs gave them, Tony and Daryl decided to make some changes when a TV studio wants to build an ultimate kid crib for Tony and the others for the Toonsters promotional video. But, can they do it without Vice Principal Prickley or Mr. Krabs knowing?_

_Alright, the episode is set and ready to go! Here's the first part of the first episode, The Best Crib in Town!  
><em>

**The Best Crib in Town: Part 1**

At the pool area of the Krusty Towers, Tony and Daryl walks through the pool with tired looks on their faces, exhausted from the classes they took.

"3 hours of quizzes..." Tony said in a tired tone.

"7 hours of lectures," Daryl continued in a same tone.

They quickly sat on the pool chair as Tony happily said in relief, "Thank goodness we can escape the stresses of school with an amazing Krusty Tower pool."

Suddenly, they quickly heard a ringing tone as a woman holding a clipboard approaches the boy and said, "What's this? I didn't order any extras!"

The boys became confused as Tony said to the woman, "We live here. This is our pool."

"No. This is the set for the Celebrity Scoop segment for ToonTown's local news commercial," the woman said as she show the boys that the pool is indeed a set and they saw yellow-skinned man wearing a pink sweater sitting near the pool, "Starring TV presenter and actor, Troy McClure!"

"Hey there," the boys greeted to the B-movie actor.

Troy also greeted the boys and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Troy McClure. You may remember me from Celebrity Dirtbag as..."

"STRIKE THE BOYS!" the woman called some security guards before Troy can finish his introduction, which they quickly carry Tony and Daryl out of the pool.

* * *

><p>The security then puts the boys to the chairs in the lobby, much to their relief.<p>

"Well, at least we can recharge in the stylish Krusty Towers lobby," Tony said in relief, when they saw the manager of Krusty Towers, Mr. Krabs walks by and said to the boys, "Ay, the two hooligans from Southdale..."

Then, he pulled out a pointer stick from his pocket and the Krusty Towers rules written on the whiteboard from the check-in counter, which Daryl whispered to Tony about this, "I'm not getting a friendly vibe."

Then, Mr. Krabs points his stick to the rule that he recites, "No Loitering in the Lobby after 9!" He then looks at his watch as the boys stared at him at horror. "Oh, look at the time. 9:01."

* * *

><p>"And there's the gracious interior of our very own apartment, 7K," Tony said in a monotone as he and Daryl looks around in their own apartment, which looks like a dirty motel room than a stylish apartment.<p>

Frustrated that Mr. Krabs gave this dirty apartment to the boys, the boys groaned, "This place is horrible!"

As they said those words out loud, the couch they're sitting suddenly falls apart, which they felt a little bump when it supports of the couch fell.

Now realizing it's the final straw, Tony and Daryl marches down back to the lobby to confront Mr. Krabs once and for all.

* * *

><p>Tony and Daryl quickly rang the bell from the check-in counter several time, before Mr. Krabs came out eating a club sandwich and asked in annoyance, "What? I'm busy!"<p>

"We would like a nicer apartment, please," Daryl asked to the hotel manager.

Tony then points to the ad of the Krusty Towers, which has a picture of a stylish room and asked, "Yeah, how come everyone gets those cool apartments and ours is a big time dump?"

"7K a dump?" Mr. Krabs snapped while eating his sandwich, which cause him to spit it near the boys, much to their disgust, "If by dump, you mean really cool."

* * *

><p>Then, Mr. Krabs escort the boys back to 7K as Mr. Krabs explains its past, "As you know, the Krusty Towers is home of the future famous. Do you know how many showbiz and hero legends stayed in this very room?"<p>

"Do you know many stains and smells there are in this very room?" Tony asked in a sarcastic tone.

Mr. Krabs glared at him and said, "If you spill, it's a stain." Then he shows a big stain on the floor and said, "When Shaggy from the famous Mystery Inc. throws up chocolate milk, its history."

Although the boys are disgusted about the stain, they are also shocked that Mystery Inc. stayed in this room. Then, he shows the boys a damaged wall that was somehow hit by a ball and said, "And this slide blemish, was the result of a Ron Stoppable indoor soccer game."

Tony already has an idea what he's going to do tomorrow, but Mr. Krabs said to him, "No soccer in the rooms." Tony quickly snapped his fingers in frustration after Mr. Krabs threatened him.

"And are you telling me that you're too good for the TV enjoyed by Chip Skylark when he was known around here as, Lil' Chip Skylark," Mr. Krabs said as he shows them the mentioned TV, but didn't impress the Clarks at all.

"Can we at least paint the place?" Tony asked in a desperate tone. But Mr. Krabs replied as he showed the boys' lease on his clipboard, "No, cause your lease specifically states that there will be no painting..."

Then, he noticed the family picture of the Clarks near the door and removes it from the wall as he continues, "No hanging of personal pictures."

But when he removes the picture frame, he was quickly shocked by the broken wall that shows a broken pipe on the wall. "I allow this one," he said as he returned the picture back to the wall.

"No construction of any kind. And there is no way I am putting two 11 year old crime fighting hooligans into one of my finer apartments!" Mr. Krabs said to the boys in anger, not letting them transfer to another apartment due to their age and their knack for mischief.

As Mr. Krabs was about to leave the apartment, Tony then ask another question before he leaves, "So, installing an indoor swirly slide is completely out of the question?"

"This matter, like this door, is closed!" Mr. Krabs said as he closes the door.

He slammed the door really hard, the picture frame then fell down the floor, revealing a broken pipe about to break. "Good thing the pipes didn't burst."

As Tony said those words out loud, the pipe quickly burst, which released leaking water which it drenched the boys, much to the boy's dismay as Daryl corrected himself, "The pipes just burst."

"Yup. We need a new crib," Tony declared to his adopted brother.

"Yeah, right. Like that's going to fall from the sky," Daryl said in a disbelief tone as he and Tony try to dry off from the leaking pipes.

* * *

><p>The next day, the whole ToonSchool gang along with Vice Principal Prickley, Principal Mickey Mouse, Daisy Duck, and the gang's homeroom teacher, SpongeBob Squarepants are in the gang's homeroom classroom as two of the school's brilliant students and builders, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, shows a drawing of an apartment that's designed for teens including a yellow and black indoor swirly slide on the side, which the gang became awestruck as they saw the drawing.<p>

"We call it the ultimate kid crib," Phineas explained to the gang, "Filled with home electronics, arcade games..."

"A swirly slide!" Timmy said as he saw the swirly slide on the drawing.

Then, Bloo turns to Prickley and Mickey and said, "Cool, right? Mac, remind me to put the swirly slide in my..."

"Never going to happen," Mac declined as Bloo snapped his fingers in frustration.

Confused at the presentation, Prickley said, "Bloo, I don't know what this is, but you kids need to go back to your classes now."

"Well, change of plans. I think Bloo maybe on to something and when he asked me to do this to boost the school's reputation, I said 'yes'!" Mickey said as Prickley became shocked at what Mickey said while the kids became excited about this, "And as an added bonus, I hired a TV studio crew and Phineas and Ferb's help for the designs of the ultimate kid crib for Tony and Daryl."

Tony and Daryl became more surprised when they realized that the crib they planned was for them. "And we get to live in there?" Tony asked to Mickey.

"Yes," Mickey responded as Tony and Daryl became excited on their new crib, but became disappointed when Mickey continued, "For 2 hours. While you, the Toonsters shoot a promotional video about it and the rest can lead a video tour of the school."

"Plus, you can promote some of the sponsors' products that I called for the video," Bloo said in arrogance while Mac slaps his face in frustration.

"And do some interviews," Mickey continued, "You know, why they love to go to school in here, how Tony got here, and why they formed their band, the Toonsters in the first place..."

"And, why do you love the hired sponsors' arcade games, industrial strength playground slide, and of course," Bloo then shows a mini laptop to the gang and continued, "The new XZ-5000 Micro-Laptop. Look how tiny!"

Then, Ash spoke up while holding another hat of his from Sinnoh, "And we all wear hats, it could be our thing: Hats."

Bloo then shuts the laptop close while the rest nodded in dismay to Ash's obsession with his hats. "Bloo, you can't keep suggesting such nonsense ideas to Principal Mickey and let all of you be late for your classes," Prickley said to the one who pitched this idea.

"Actually, I agree with his idea," Mickey said as Prickley became more surprised at his agreement, "Putting a promotional video with SpongeBob's students will be great for our school! And, do the interviews by the water without some stress-filled objects because this is going to air in Japan first before the rest of the world. Plus, they mentioned to me that water is lucky. It's weird."

"But, you want a Toonsters performance in Tony and Daryl's kid hang-out crib thing?" Daisy asked in curiosity.

"Exactly, and we need it in two days," Mickey said as everyone became shocked at what Mickey gave them, "Or this year's school fair is cancelled."

The gang became even more shocked at what's going to happen at this year's school fair if they didn't make it in time, but Mickey casually said to the gang, "But have fun with it."

He, Mac, and Bloo then left the classroom as the Prickley, Daisy, and SpongeBob plan the promotional video he and Bloo requested. "Okay, we'll build the kid crib in the nearby TV studio, I'll find the nice beach location for the interviews, and put in some calls for the hot director," Daisy said as she takes out her phone to call some people they might help them for the video.

But still shock about what Mickey gave him, Prickley said to Daisy, "I'm a hot director, and we're doing everything here. Because it's easier and quicker."

"You only want to be a director because you want to wear that director's hat that you've been keeping in your office," SpongeBob mentioned to Prickley, which the kids began to laugh about Prickley's reason to be a director.

"Stop reading Jack Fenton's e-mails," Prickley said to SpongeBob in anger. Then, he motions to Phineas and Ferb and said, "You. I want to show where you going this thing."

"Sure thing, Vice Principal Prickley. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas said to his brother as they followed their vice principal as the others left the classroom. However, Tony, Daryl, Ash, Jake, and Timmy are the only ones left and seeing Tony's mischievous idea face before, they know he's up to something involving the 'ultimate kid-crib'.

* * *

><p>Then they realized what he's going to do, to move the set into the Clark's apartment.<p>

"No! No way, it's impossible!" Daryl rejected the idea that Tony made.

Then, he gave the drawing of the crib to Timmy and explained to Daryl in confidence, "Three days ago, I'm a secret spy agent and you're a darkness wielding hero-in-training in Southdale, and today, we're students of the famous school for Toons. Anything is possible."

"Okay, you have a point there. But how are we gonna get all of this in here?" Daryl asked when Ash then offers his 4 hats to the boys and said, "Pick any color you want."

"We're not wearing hats in the video, okay?" Jake rejected his hats.

"You know what? You guys never support my risky fashion choices," Ash said in dismay.

"Now, the first step is getting the set designer to build the ultra-kid crib here and not ToonSchool," Tony wondered as he tries to come up with a plan.

"Yeah, that's simple. And how are we gonna do that?" Daryl asked, still not convinced about Tony's idea working.

Tony smiles at his brother and reminded him about what Mr. Krabs said before, "Daryl, are you forgetting that Krusty Towers is home of the future famous?"

* * *

><p>At the ground floor lobby of Krusty Towers, Tony and his neighbors stopped and he ordered, "Wait for it."<p>

Then, a resident and a Honeybee girl scout, Bessie Higgenbottom wearing a red dress quickly approaches the boys and quickly slap Tony's face in anger, much to Tony's pain. Then, she said to him in anger and sadness, "Ricky! I trusted you with my heart, my soul, my money…"

"Bessie!" the boys shout as they snapped the Girl Scout out of her acting for her Best Actress badge. "What?" Bessie asked in confusion.

"We need to borrow your acting!" the boys plead to the wannabe Girl Scout superhero, which she casually replies, "Sure."

* * *

><p>At the set building studio that Phineas and Ferb build, Bessie, disguised as Mickey's other secretary, said to Phineas while his friends work on the set, "I need these installed at 3pm tomorrow at the Krusty Towers, not ToonSchool. Can you do it? Because if you can't, Principal Mickey will find somebody who can."<p>

"Yeah, it's all pre-built here," Phineas said to the secretary, unknown to him it's Bessie in disguise.

"And the paint will be dry by three," Ferb added.

"Good," Bessie said as she gave Mickey's 'phone card' to Phineas, "Call Principal Mickey on this number only if you have any more questions or run into any problems. Back to work, everybody!"

She then left the studio as the confused boys took out their phone and call on the number written on the card.

* * *

><p>Outside of the studio, Tony's phone ring as he answered as a random teacher, "Principal Mickey's office… One moment, please."<p>

He then offers the phone to Daryl and said, "Do your Mickey impression now."

"No!" Daryl declined, but Timmy quickly stomped his foot, which he decided to give it a go. "Hello," Daryl said in his best Mickey Mouse impression, "Uh-huh… Yes… Move that set to the Krusty Towers, now. Okay, see ya real soon!"

As Tony hangs up his phone, Bessie and the boys celebrate that Tony's plan works as Bessie said, "I owned them in there."

But, Daryl didn't celebrate as he became more disbelief at Tony's renovation attempt as he said, "All you've done is set us up for big time trouble."

"Oh, our little Daryl, so pessimistic," Tony said to his brother in an 'it's okay' tone.

"So scared of everything," Timmy continued.

"And so hot," Bessie added in a trance to Daryl, which the boys stared at her with some weird look on their faces.

"O…kay," Daryl said in an awkward tone before going back to his serious tone to the boys, "And I'm not scared. I'm realistic, as in; even Jake and Timmy's parents are out of town tomorrow, what are you gonna tell Ash's mom about the crew that'll be invading your apartment and making a lot of noise tomorrow from 11 to 3?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, I almost forgot. I'm going back to Pallet Town to check on my old restaurant, so I'll be gone from about 11 to 3," Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum said to the boys as she prepares some dinner to the Krusty Towers boys. Although Tony and Daryl can take care of themselves since they are living alone without their parents, they often come to Ash's apartment to have some breakfast or dinner from Delia whenever they need something to eat due to their age of not handling the kitchen yet.<p>

As she left the dining table, Daryl then asked to his brother, which he's still shocked what happened, "Okay, that happened, but what now?"

Silence filled the room for a few seconds, and then Tony spoke up, "I have no idea. Frankly, I can't believe we got this far."

"Hey, look." Ash then shows his hat, now with a bandanna wrapped around it and said, "Hat-dannas."

Ash shows off with his 'hatdannas' to his friends while they are weirded out with Ash's obsession. But Tony has other problems that Ash as he said to his friends, "Okay, our next worry is Prickley."

"We need to find someone who can think like him, someone who can get inside his head," Tony wondered as his brother and his friends do the same, "Where are we gonna find someone that devious?"

* * *

><p>Then, Bart shows up in Tony and Daryl's apartment with a whiteboard and a lecture stick on his hand and starts his presentation in front of the boys. "First, you're gonna need more future stars from the Krusty Towers. I recommended the Ashleys for their lack of fear."<p>

Then, he points to the next phase of the plan and said, "Next, you'll need cordless power tools, sawdust, cool code phrases, and-"

"Wait, Bart," Tony stops Bart as he wondered about something, "Where did you get the whiteboard?"

Bart grins sheepishly as he thought about where he gets it.

* * *

><p>Back at the lobby, Mr. Krabs just counting money while walking to his office, but quickly stops in shock to see the whiteboard that includes the rules is gone. He drops his money to find his missing whiteboard.<p>

* * *

><p>Bart then shrugs off about it and continued, "Speaking of Krabs, you have to keep him in his cage all day. But the key to this whole ultra 7K makeover is convincing Vice Principal Prickley to shoot the interviews by the pool like that celebrity segment commercial last night."<p>

Now convinced by Bart's plan, Tony stands up and finished, "Right. And once our kid dream remodeling is complete, he'll have no time and no choice but to shoot our rock performance right here."

"And I get the first turn on the swirly slide," Bart demanded.

Shocked at what Bart asked in return, Timmy protested, "I get first turn on the swirly slide!"

"I do!" Bart snapped.

"No, I do!" Timmy snapped back

"You can go together!" Tony angrily said as he stops Timmy and Bart's fight.

Then, Ash puts on his Unova hat and pulls out several hats to offer his friends and said, "Let's do this."

"WE'RE NOT WEARING HATS!" everyone said to Ash in annoyance.

"Hats are cool!" Ash angrily said as he left their apartment in anger.

_A/N: Will Tony's plan to renovate their apartment works? Find out in the next part of the episode!_


	3. The Best Crib in Town Part 2

_A/N: Here's the continuation of The Best Crib in Town! Last time, Tony devise a plan to give their apartment a makeover. Will they succeed or will they find themselves in a hot water with some 2 people who will stop them? Find out as go to the second part of The Best Crib in Town!_**  
><strong>

**The Best Crib in Town: Part 2**

The next day at ToonSchool, Prickley begins to prepare the interviews by the indoor swimming pool in school, which is a fake water colored background of a beach, fake seagulls and Wingull, some sand on the floor, and some beach decorations around it.

However, Daisy is shocked about this and protested, "You cannot shoot against this."

"Yes, I can," Prickley casually said as he wears his director's hat on his head.

"Mickey is gonna know that water is fake," Daisy warned to the vice principal/director.

"Mickey only wants the interviews by the water without stress-filled object around. So, I let Mr. Barkin take a day off and cover the whole area with the beach background," Prickley explained to his secretary, "Oh, yeah, and I say so!"

As the boys went into the indoor pool area, Daryl noticed Prickley's mood and said to the boys in panic, "He's in a bad mood. Abort mission."

"Just stay cool," Tony said as he calm his twin brother down, "If we fail, we fail."

Then, Prickley noticed the boys with some papers on their hands and asked, "What are you doing here? The interview doesn't start until 10."

"We took some pictures of the pool at the Krusty Towers," Jake said as they show the pictures of them hanging out at the Krusty Towers pool, "The greatest pool ever, very lucky water, and it can wipe all the stress away in just a second."

"It's a great location for the interviews," Tony said.

"Hot directors shoot there all the time," Timmy said as he can't contain his excitement over Tony's plan, "Swirly slide!"

Jake and Ash quickly smack Timmy's head to keep his mouth shut about Tony's plan in annoyance. But Prickley said in his strict tone, "Oh, the troublemaking hooligans are directing my video now. Besides, are you look like some selfish trouble makers like the Snob Squad who always telling me what to do?"

"No. Which reminds me, should we tell Vicky, Brad, and Princess about the tar?" Tony said as he mentioned about the new trap that the Chill Room's security system just set.

* * *

><p>At the entrance of the Chill Room, Vicky placed a voice recorder of Mac's voice onto the voice recognition machine and the security systems are down due to that.<p>

But when she, Princess, and Brad entered the Chill Room, the security system suddenly dumps a tank full of tar on to them and covers them with white feathers, making them look like a chicken. Then, the security system kicks the Snobs out of the room, which everyone laughs at the Snob's embarrassing exit.

* * *

><p>"They'll figure it out," Ash and Timmy said with some mischievous smirks on their faces.<p>

Daisy begins to like the boys' idea and said, "This pool looks great. And it's close enough that we could be back by three to shoot the performance at the ultra-kid hangout place."

"Yeah." "So smart." "Oh, yeah!" The boys agreed to Daisy's suggestion to Prickley, which Prickley shouts, "No yeah! You do what I say, and I say no, no, NO!"

Prickley shouts so loud, that the whole beach background fell down on the floor and the beach chairs and decorations fell on the pool water, which he became agreeable to Daisy and the boys' idea after that.

"Hey, let's do the interviews at the Krusty Towers," Prickley said in a monotone, still shocked about the set as the boys rejoiced in excitement.

* * *

><p>At the Krusty Towers pool area, everyone is preparing for the interview while Daisy pays Mr. Krabs some fees, much to Mr. Krabs' delight. "Here's the check for the location fees and thanks for making this happen," Daisy said as she gave the check to Mr. Krabs.<p>

"There's also a "making this happen" fee for me making this happen," Mr. Krabs said to Daisy in his usual greedy grin.

She writes another check in her organizer and gave it to Mr. Krabs. "$500?"

"I'll be in my office if you need me," Mr. Krabs said as he went to his office in glee.

As he passed through the 4 residents reading some newspapers as he kisses the checks in delight, the newspaper-reading residents revealed to be the Ashleys as Ashley B picks up her phone from the table and text a certain someone at the pool.

As the gang prepares themselves for the interview, Bart quickly got out from his seat and said to Tony while showing the text from one of the Ashleys, "The bird is in the cage, and the Ashleys are in place."

Hearing this news, Tony, Daryl, Jake, Timmy, and Ash got up from their seats to proceed the plan into action.

"Okay, team, remember your missions," Tony ordered as he leads the renovation team, "Ash, you stall Vice Principal Prickley."

Ash gave a thumbs up as Tony continued, "Timmy, Bart, and Bessie, you head to ToonSchool and fake build the ultra-kid crib, while Daryl and I install the swirly slide and all those other electronic goodies."

"Okay, Ash is up first," Prickley called to Ash, "I'll shoot the rest of you kids later."

Then, Tony put on some eye black near his eyes like a camouflage soldier as he ordered, "Move out!"

Everyone get to their positions as Ash is getting ready for his interview.

"Okay, I'm headed over to ToonSchool. They should be building the crib now," Daisy told to Prickley about the crib building that Phineas and Ferb will do, "And be nice to the kids. And stop calling them hooligans."

"Daisy, you do realized that half of the kids that we will interview are troublemakers," Prickley said to his secretary, "In just 10 seconds, they might do something so troubling, and that Mickey will close the school fair this year and you know how important the school needs that school fair. Besides, I never get to try those famous Krabby Patties by myself."

Daisy sighed about this and spoke, "Just be back at the studio with the kids at 3."

As Daisy left the pool, Ash finished preparing himself for the interview while Prickley and the TV crew are ready to film it.

"Ash, sit," Prickley ordered to the Pokémon trainer, which he did.

"Take off that hat," Prickley ordered, which he did but it only reveals another hat.

"Take off THAT hat," Prickley ordered again, which he did it again but it reveals another hat. Seeing that it's going to take forever to let Ash removes his infinite hats he's been wearing, Prickley shouts in anger as Ash and the others stared at him in confusion.

* * *

><p>Back at ToonSchool, Daisy went to the school gym where the Clark's ultra-kid crib will place. But when she tries to enter the gym, she was stopped by a little set designer, unknown to Daisy it's Bessie in disguise.<p>

"Whoa, whoa-whoa! Where do you think you're going, little lady?" the 'designer' asked to the school secretary.

"I'm Daisy Duck. I need to check on the ultra-kid crib," Daisy responded.

"Sorry, can't come in," Bessie said as she shows her worn hard hat to Daisy, "No hard hat. Liability."

Noticing the hammers and the drill sounds and some saw dust coming out inside the construction area, which is actually Timmy fiddling the hammers, saws, and cordless power drills while Bart sprinkles a few saw dust from the bucket to simulate the construction, Daisy then said, "Oh, well, I'll just get some coffee, come back later."

As she left to wait for the 'construction' to finish, the gang rejoiced as they continue to fake build the 'crib'.

* * *

><p>Back at the Krusty Towers, a truck that contains the set for the Clark's ultra-kid crib arrives at the entrance, while Tony and Daryl spies on it from behind the indoor plants.<p>

"Was the eye black really necessary?" Daryl asked as he referred to the eye black painted near their eyes.

"No." Tony then quickly pulls out a mini stereo that's playing a spy-themed music and said, "But the music really sets the tone, don't you think?"

Then, they entered the Krusty Towers with a disguised Ashley A. at the entrance. "Ashley, you're up," Tony ordered to Ashley as he and his brother was about to go to another hiding place, but Ashley stops them.

"Just to be clear, we get to be in the video, which will be seen by a lot of people, right?" Ashley asked in suspicion.

"Are you kidding? It's going to be seen first in Japan!" Tony said as he made a few clicks in his mouth to Ashley before going to their hiding place with his brother.

As Phineas, Ferb, their posse, the Fireside Girls, and the renovators are moving the set, Ashley disguised as a hotel manager greeted them, "Welcome to the Krusty Towers! Before we go on, are you two a little too young to be set designers?"

"Yes, yes we are," Phineas said in his casual mood.

"Good. Elevators are that way and please do your best to remain quiet," Ashley instructed to the designers and renovators, "We wouldn't want to disturb our other residents."

Phineas and Ferb agreed as they, their posse, and the renovators move the set to the elevator while Tony and Daryl hides in the bushes and watches the set move.

"I still say this is a bad idea," Daryl said in a panic and disbelief tone.

"Hey, a life without risk is a life unlived, my friend," Tony said to his paranoid brother, "Now, off to apartment 7K!"

He quickly left their hiding area to go to their apartment, but Daryl stayed as he still thinks it's a bad idea. However, Tony returned to get his brother to the apartment, which Daryl agreed in reluctance.

* * *

><p>Near the door of Tony and Daryl's apartment, they pushed their ears to the door to hear the construction going on inside, much to Tony's pleasure.<p>

"So far, so good," Tony said as they released their ears from the door, "Look, I told you there was nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p>Back at the pool area, Ash is currently in the interview with his hat finally removed as he said to the cameras, "I love being in the ToonSchool family. But as for the Poketech's products, I hate their custom Pokeballs!"<p>

"Cut!" Prickley called in anger about what Ash said to the camera, "Just say what's on the card!"

"What? They completely ignore the catch rates that was installed at the Pokeballs," Ash said as he pretends to dislike one of the products.

"You have said nothing that I can use in the last two hours!" Prickley said in anger while throwing the cue card on the floor.

"And in no way am I purposely... stall... ing... you," Ash said as he slows down to stop from telling what he was really planning with his hat somehow reappeared on his head.

"Where'd you get that hat?" Prickley asked in suspicion.

"A biscuit? No thanks, I already ate," Ash said as he pretends that he was full. However, Prickley wasn't buying his act as he got out of seat and starts to chase Ash around to remove his hat, much to Ash's displeasure.

* * *

><p>Back at 7K, Daryl's phone began to rang and as he picks up his phone, he silently gasped in shock and terror when he read the caller ID at his phone. "It's Phineas! I'm worried!" Daryl quietly cried in shock so the other side won't hear him.<p>

Tony quickly snatched the phone from Daryl and answered it. "Uh, Mickey," Phineas called from the phone. Tony tried to convinced Daryl to be Mickey again, but he denied as always. Then, Tony quickly stomps his brother's feet to do it anyway, which Daryl wince and answered his phone in his best Mickey voice, "Hello."

Inside 7K, Phineas and Ferb are looking up the ceiling as the red-headed boy asked to his 'principal', "Yeah, the room's too small. So if you want that swirly slide to fit, we're gonna have to bust into the ceiling."

"Is that okay?" Phineas asked from the phone, which Daryl began to panic and quietly protested, "Break through the ceiling? No, no! We'll be arrested!"

"Uh, Mickey, can we demolish the ceiling?" Phineas asked again on the phone.

Knowing that Daryl's right for once, he motions his hands to say 'no'. But knowing they need a better apartment than living in a dump, Daryl replied, "Yes."

Tony quickly became surprised at Daryl's answer as they overheard Phineas on the phone and over the door, "Rip it up, guys!"

"You better be right about this taking risks thing," Daryl said to Tony as soon as he finishes saying it, they overheard Isabella's voice from the door, "Fire in the hole!"

The boys jumped in shock as the explosion booms from their apartment.

* * *

><p>Back at the lobby, after hearing an explosion, Mr. Krabs got out in shock and follows the source of the sound of the explosion. Seeing this, the Ashleys dropped their newspapers and went up the stairs to warn the boys.<p>

As they made it, they ran into the corridors to find Tony and Daryl, as Ashley A. calls, "Code red, Code red! Krabs is on his way-"

When they heard another explosion, they quickly stopped and Ashley A. asked in shock, "What is going on up here?"

Knowing they have a lot of explanation later, Tony quickly asked, "Please tell me you guys are good at teen scream horror flicks?"

Seeing Tony's face, Ashley B commented, "They're desperate."

"We want talking parts in your next three videos, you do all our ironing for the next month, and we sing backup on your next track," Ashley Q. ordered.

"Done," Tony agreed.

"Where's the ketchup?" Ashley T. asked as Tony pulls out two of those from his jacket.

As Mr. Krabs tries to find the source, he was quickly stopped to see the Ashleys covered in ketchup, which they pretended it's blood and screams in horror. "The new LED TV you installed fell on us!" Ashley Q. cried.

"Do you know how bad blood stains?" Ashley A. continues in her best teen horror girl act.

"And now we're gonna run to our lawyers and sue the Krusty Towers!" Ashley B. cried as Mr. Krabs starts to panic and said, "No, no, no. please don't sue."

The girls didn't hear him and screamed to their 'lawyers' as Mr. Krabs cried in panic, "Don't sue!"

The boys quickly take a peek from the supply closet to see the Ashleys and Mr. Krabs repeated in panic, "Don't sue!"

"They're good," the boys said in an impressed tone as they left the hallways.

* * *

><p>Back at ToonSchool, Daisy is reading a showbiz magazine while waiting for the 'construction' to finish. When she heard the construction tool noises dying out, she noticed that it's finished and got out of her seat to check on it. In reality, the cordless tools stopped working as Timmy cried in panic, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"<p>

"Oh, the batteries died out!" Timmy declared as Bart slaps his face in shock as they heard Daisy called from the sheets, "Hey, is the set done?"

Bessie quickly rushed to the entrance to gave them some more time as she said in her disguised voice, "Sorry, lady. J-Just a minute."

"I need to see the set now, please," Daisy said as she's getting impatient.

As Bessie puts a wood lumber in the middle of the door, Timmy panickly yelled, "NO!"

Noticing his voice, Daisy asked in shock and confusion, "Timmy?"

Bart and Bessie began to panic when Timmy shouts. Realizing his mistake, Timmy corrected in panic in an old lady's voice, "No, this is not Timmy. Please go away!"

Then he quickly grabs some lumbers and planks and hammered it against the door, blocking the entrance which Daisy cried in anger, "I am getting security!" She then left the entrance to get security from her phone.

"And you really think this is gonna work?" Bart asked to Timmy while they looked at the blocked entrance with wooden planks.

"It works in cartoons," Timmy replied.

"True," Bessie and Bart agreed as they wait for the others to finish with their phase.

* * *

><p>Inside the elevator of Krusty Towers, Tony and Daryl discuss their next plan as they wait for their desired floor. "Okay, Mr. Krabs is gone, and we just have to keep Prickley occupied for one more hour," Tony reported to Daryl.<p>

"I can't believe it, I think we're actually gonna make it," Daryl said, now calm and excited about Tony's plan is working, "I'm not even scared."

As the elevator doors opens and the boys turned around to exit the elevator, they quickly screamed in horror to see Prickley and Mr. Krabs glaring at them in anger.

"Why are the Ashleys dripping ketchup all over my Krusty Towers?" Mr. Krabs asked in anger while holding his French fry with them mentioned ketchup, which Prickley snatched it from Mr. Krabs, "Hey!"

"Clarks, interviews, NOW!" Prickley ordered as he drags the boys back to the pool as he ate the French fry that he snatched earlier, which Mr. Krabs wave the boys in mockery.

As Ash is done with his interviews, he saw Tony and Daryl dragged by Prickley and said, "All done with my long... Interview?"

"Mr. Krabs! Code red, Code red!" Tony warned to Ash before he was completely dragged away.

Seeing that his plan is going to be ruined by Mr. Krabs in a few seconds, Ash quickly pulls out a hat with a mask attached to it and wears it, and quickly heads straight to 10th floor, where Tony and Daryl's apartment awaits.

* * *

><p>At the 10th floor hallways, Mr. Krabs marches down the corridors to find the source of the noise as he said, "This is my house, you play by my rules!"<p>

But he was stopped by Ash wearing a hat mask., which Mr. Krabs is confused at first, until Ash yells a battle cry, which Mr. Krabs screamed in horror and hid himself in the supply closet. Ash then quickly locks the door and put his hat as a sign of him to prevent Mr. Krabs from getting out. He removes his hat and said before he left the hallways, "And they said hats weren't cool?"

* * *

><p>Back at the ToonSchool gym, Daisy keeps banging the door demanding, "I need to check on the ultra-kid crib!"<p>

However, Timmy, Bart, and Bessie only sat these in idle, pretending that nothing's going to happen, until some security guards that Daisy called destroy the blocked door as Daisy comes in and saw no ultra kid-crib, but only the kids waving at her.

"Oh no," Daisy said in panic and shock as she calls Prickley about this.

* * *

><p>"I love all the sponsors' product around here and I hope I can fill with them in my room someday," Tony finishes his interview as he gave a thumb up to the camera, "Soon."<p>

"And cut!" Prickley said in awe as they finished filming the interviews, "That was amazing!"

Until, his phone rang and answered it, "What?"

His eyes widened in horror as he heard the news, "WHAAAT!"

* * *

><p>He quickly stares at Tony and Daryl's apartment, now fully renovated and filled with some home electronics and arcade games like in Phineas and Ferb's design blueprints, much to the Clark's pleasure and joy.<p>

"Yeah, it came out really good, huh?" Phineas asked to his shocked vice principal, still oblivious that they arrange the set in the wrong place.

"It came out amazing!" Tony said as he and Daryl playing air hockey against each other, Jake playing some video games on TV, Ash playing a racing game on a racing arcade cabinet, and Timmy and Bart quickly slides on the newly installed swirly slide as Timmy shouts in joy, "Swirly slide!"

As Prickley continues to watch in horror, Daisy quickly reported to him about this, "There's no time to move the set back to ToonSchool."

As he drops his jaw in shock, Daisy reminded him before he could protest about it, "And the video has to be great for Mickey and Bloo, or the only thing we'll celebrating is Billy's armpit orchestra."

Hearing this, he grunts in raging anger as he approaches Tony and shout in front of Tony's face, "Light it and... SHOOT IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tony: <strong>(singing)_A billion hits is what I'll get_

The Toonsters finished the song as they happily celebrate that the video is finished, as Prickley calls out, "Cut! Print! And strike the set!"

"Wait, what?" the boys asked in confusion as they became shocked that their renovated crib is taken away by the renovators, "Where are you going with that?"

"Back to the warehouse," Ferb said as he ordered his friends to move it back.

As the boys watched in horror and tries to stop them from getting rid of the stuff in their apartment, Prickley said as he cracks an evil laugh, "Did you Clarks think you were gonna get to keep this stuff? Hahaha!"

As they tried to stop them, Timmy saw the swirly slide taken down and cried, "Swirly!"

"Oh, that's really, really good. The little men thought they outsmarted the big man," Prickley said as he continues laughing at Tony and Daryl's disappointment, "Take down that cool thing."

As the renovators continue to turn their apartment back to its original state as one of them brings the same couch as the beginning, which the Clark boys sat in frustration, which it falls apart like before.

Then, Prickley approaches and said to them as the other members of Toonsters, the renovators, and their neighbors left their apartment, which their friends looked at them in guilt before they left, "But I do have to admit, we did get some pretty great stuff today. Let's just hope Mr. Mickey and Bloo think so tomorrow, too."

* * *

><p>The next day at the gang's homeroom classroom, everyone is watching the promotional video of ToonSchool featuring the Toonsters with Tony singing his favorite song, "A Billion Hits".<p>

**Tony: **(singing) _Didn't go nowhere, never left uh_

_You really thought that I was gone, gone, gone, gone_

_I heard you talking like I lost my swagger_

_Said I was over you were wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong_

The gang waited anxiously for Mickey and Bloo's decision as they watched Tony's interview, "I kinda got here by Principal Mickey's invitation after I saved the world from the Heartless. Despite I'm now famous; I'm still true to my friends and family."

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

_To take it to the studio_

During the Toonsters' performance at Tony and Daryl's crib, we saw the Ashleys dancing while holding the XZ-5000 Micro Laptop and some other products.

Then, it's Timmy's turn as he said to the camera, "Although there some downs to this school, it still rocks and I hope you guys do so, too!"

_This is not a comeback_

_Following my own path_

_Laying down the fat tracks_

_Still a music maniac_

After they watched the tour, it's Jake's turn to interview, "What's the other thing that hanging out in the Chill Room rocks?"

Then, we saw the Snob Squad on TV getting tar and feathers again after they tried to enter the Chill Room with fake ID again, and they quickly kicked out as he continued with a smile, "That's why."

_Whoa, well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeah, 'cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

"I'm one of the smart one and the responsible one of the group," Daryl said in his interview, "But, don't be fooled. I'm not afraid to take a risk, much like the COMTech's 74 bit risk processor computers."

_Whoa-o-o-o-o That's what I'm gonna get_

_Whoa-o-o-o-o_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeah, 'cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

As the video finished, everyone turn their attention to their principal and the one who pitched the video's idea, which Bloo said in joy, "You guys rock! You really nailed it!"

Everyone over joys as Mickey is next to comment, "Very good! First Japan, then the whole wide world! Good job, everyone! Especially you, Prickley."

"Why thank you, Mr. Mickey," Prickley said as his face blushed by his compliment and tightens his tie. But he turns strict again as he turned to the ones who made all this.

"So we learned a lot here today, didn't we?" Tony sheepishly said to his vice principal after what happened yesterday.

Then, Daryl sheepishly said next, "We did some things, you did some things."

"Ten hours in detention, lectures, and homework! No breaks! Move out!" Prickley ordered as Tony and Daryl went to detention in dismay and disappointment.

As Prickley laughs at their defeat, he quickly heard a cough and turns around to revealed Mickey not on his usual cherry mood, but a serious and strict mood as he glares at him in anger and said, "Why didn't you tell me about the Clark's current apartment being unlivable?"

Prickley then saw Timmy, Bart, Ash, and Jake grinning at him, revealing that they're the ones who told Mickey about Tony and Daryl's apartment. He was angry that the boys ratted him out at first, but he quickly panic as he tries to reason with Mickey before he said and left the classroom in defeat, "I'll get Phineas and Ferb."

The boys are excited as Mickey became happy again, knowing he's got a surprise for the Clarks later on.

* * *

><p>After school, the Clarks then walks to their apartment in dismay, knowing they will be living in the dirty apartment again.<p>

But, as they opened the door to 7K, they became shocked in awe as they saw no dirty apartment like they imagined could be, but the same ultra-kid crib that Tony and Daryl wanted. As they looked around in awe, they saw Jake, Ash, Timmy, and Bart coming out of the swirly slide and said to them in a casual manner, "Hey, guys!"

"Well, I love what you've done with your place," Ash's mother, Delia said as she has Tony's yellow and purple laptop that was his family's present for saving the world, which Lee, Marc, and Megan's faces appeared on the screen. "Yeah, I didn't imagine you apartment was way much cooler that Marc's bedroom," Megan said in awe from Tony's laptop screen, which Marc snapped from Megan's last comment, "Hey!"

Didn't know what happened but overjoyed that their new crib is back, Tony and Daryl entered their apartment in excitement and joy as they started playing on the air hockey again.

As they enjoy their renovated apartment again, Mickey, Prickley, and Daisy entered the apartment, which the gang noticed and approaches them. "Uh, good job today," Prickley said in a nervous tone.

"This is awesome," Tony said in awe, which Prickley answered with reluctance, "This... is my welcome reward to you, Clarks."

"Come again?" Daryl asked.

"After you saved the world from the Door of Darkness' Heartless, I realized there's nothing I could give you since Mickey already gave you two the invitation to study at ToonSchool," Prickley explained to the boys, "So, enjoy your reward. You're not getting anymore."

"And since it's my fault for you kids to lose class time, so come to school at 9 AM tomorrow," Mickey said to the boys.

"We'll be there. No problem," Daryl said to their school principal.

"We promise, no more surprises," Timmy said without lies, until everyone heard some banging noises at the apartment, which turns out to be Mr. Krabs who escaped the supply closet by destroying the wall, which he saw 7K in shock. "You've altered this room. You've completely devastated this apartment," Mr. Krabs said in shock.

"You locked him in a supply closet?" Jake angrily asked to the one who traps him in the first place.

"No, Hat Man did," Ash said as he shows a hat mask he wore earlier, much to the boys' annoyance.

"This is a total lease violation!" Then, he noticed the swirly slide and said before going back to his demanding strict tone, "Man, cool swirly slide. I want all of you out of here tomorrow!"

Then, Daisy writes something from her organizer and gave the written check to Mr. Krabs as she asked, "What if I add another grand to your "making it happen" fee?"

Seeing another check, Mr. Krabs sheepishly said to the gang as he left the apartment, "Have a Krusty day, everyone. Enjoy your stay."

After he left, Tony, Daryl, and their friends decided to play some video games at their new video console as Mickey looks at them and said to Prickley, "You like them. They're not like some troublemakers you've dealt before."

"I'm still their vice principal and I'm still in charge of them," Prickley said as he left their apartment, "I don't like them!"

Daisy and Mickey look at each other in disbelieved happiness, knowing that Prickley like the Clarks, as they continue to watch them playing some video games with their friends.

_A/N: Looks like Tony and Daryl are getting used to their renovated apartment! What more adventures and sticky situation will the gang face next? Find out! Stay tuned for some extras and promos later on! For now, review and I'll see you later!_


	4. Class Interview: Tony and Daryl

_A/N: Alright! In some extras, I'm not going to add some author notes at this time, so here's one of the extras from the original ToonSchool, Class Interviews with Tony Clark and Daryl Lente!_**  
><strong>

**Class Interview: Tony Clark and Daryl Lente-Clark**

At the ToonSchool News Report set, we see Mac and Blossom on the reporter's desk as they start the News Report. "Welcome to the newest edition of ToonSchool News Report. My name is Mac," Mac introduced himself.

"And I'm Blossom," Blossom said to the audience, "Today, we will start off with Billy on the weather report."

At the weather report set, we saw Billy stupidly riding a unicycle saying, "Hey! I'm flying over the moon!"

"Thanks for that report, Billy," Mac said.

"Today, Bart will interview the two new kids in ToonTown. One of them just saved the world from the Heartless, here's Bart with Tony Clark and his stepbrother, Daryl Lente-Clark," Blossom said as it cuts to Bart with a microphone on his hand with Tony and Daryl sitting on the interview chairs.

"Thanks, guys," he said as he turned to the Clarks to start the interview, "So, guys, although I don't want to ask them about their 'secrets' that we promise never to tell, but Tony, what are you doing right now after you saved the world?"

"Well, after Daryl and I moved to ToonSchool, I kinda became a public crime fighter around ToonTown and sometimes, around the world," Tony replied to Bart's question, "But, even though I'm already a famous hero doesn't mean I have to give up my normal life."

"Good to hear, Tony." Then he turned to Daryl and asked, "So Daryl, you're the successor of "Angel of Darkness", right? According to Mickey, those guys are really hard to get along. How did Tony open up to you?"

"I didn't trust Tony at first, but when he felt about being alone since he didn't open up to his older siblings at that time, I felt the same way and I told him about my past and what knots," Daryl answered, "And ever since, I opened up to him and we became what we are right now."

"And Tony, you said that even though your brother's a killjoy all the time, you still love him and never leaves either you or his side. Is that really true?" Bart asked to Tony.

"Definably true, even though we argue a lot or we can't make our difference each other, we always stick together no matter what," Tony said.

"And we'll never break our bonds even if we fight," Daryl added.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Bart asked to the boys.

"After that last mission yesterday, I think I'm going home and play some video games," Tony answered in his usual casual mood.

"And I'm planning to do some cramming for tomorrow's pop quiz," Daryl replied.

"Well, thanks for your time, guys. That was Tony Clark and Daryl Lente with their interview," Bart said to the audience, "Back to you, guys."

It cuts back to Mac and Blossom again as they get ready to end their report for today. "Thanks for those interviews, Bart. Join us next time for more interviews and reports," Mac said to the audience.

"This is Mac and Blossom with the ToonSchool News Report, signing off," Blossom declared as another report ends for today.


	5. Promo: MVP Ego

**Promo: MVP Ego**

_**"It's tryout season in ToonSchool, and everyone is getting their game face on."**_

"Okay, how about we do this in a gentlemen's way?" Tony suggested.

"I agree with that challenge, brother," Daryl answered as he and Tony are getting ready for their 'challenge' to join the basketball team.

"Rock-Paper-Scissor, shoot!" the boys called as Tony shows a rock hand sign, while Daryl shows a paper hand sign, which makes him said in mockery, "Hehe."

_**"But not all is fun and games when Tony met his match on court."**_

"Even though you're just a big hotshot who just saved the world, doesn't mean you can rule the basketball court with those lame moves," Dennis said in a mocking tone.

"Well, listen Mr. Hoops-a-lot! If you're keep bragging at yourself being a "prodigy", why don't you take it out at the "I Don't Care" park!" Tony said, which enrages Dennis a lot.

_**"It's a battle of ball and hoops with this two."**_

We then saw Tony and Dennis playing basketball, but didn't pass the ball to their teammates. Instead, they being more focused on upstaging against each other.

Then, we saw Daryl talking to Dennis' older brother, Darrell. "Darrell, if Tony and your brother won't stop being ball hogs, they might lose their chance to be on the team again," Daryl explained to Darrell about the situation.

_**"Can their brothers set them back track before tryout ends? Then..."**_

Now we saw Jenny and her friends, Isabella and Dionne are trying out for the cheerleading team.

"Come on, if you'll be on the cheerleader, you'll be more popular than Kim Possible," June reasoned to her robot friend.

"Hello, I'm a robot. I don't think I can do this," Jenny said as she's not too confident enough to try out for the team.

_**"June and Dionne tries to turn this robot superhero to a super cheerleader!"**_

Then, we saw Isabella and Dionne tries to raise Jenny's confidence by practicing some cheerleading moves and stuff.

_**"It's an all hoops and cheers in ToonSchool!"**_

Then, we saw Tony and Dennis working together in the tryouts and Jenny, Isabella, and Dionne cheered to the team.

_**"Get your head in the game with an all new episode ****of**** ToonSchool!"**_

_A/N: Alright! Watch out for MVP Ego on ToonSchool!_


	6. MVP Ego Part 1

_A/N: All right! Here's the second episode of ToonSchool, MVP Ego! Here's the plot to get you started!_

_Plot:__ Basketball tryouts are coming upon the school and two new coaches, former rivals Oscar Proud & Wizard Kelly (The Proud Family) are brought in after the previous coach retires. Many students, including most of the ToonSchool gang, tryout for the team. And Tony and Daryl find themselves to enjoy the sport. However, trouble looms when Tony crosses paths with basketball prodigy Dennis Jackson (NashWalker's OC) and the two soon become major rivals. Throughout the tryouts, they try constantly to upstage each other, and wind up becoming selfish ball hogs, jeopardizing their chances of making the team. Its up to Daryl and Dennis's older brother Darrell to set them straight and show them what being part of a team is all about before tryouts end. Meanwhile, many girls including Darrell and Dennis's little sister Dionne, try out for the Cheerleader squad. Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) is reluctant to tryout since she's a robot, so her friend Isabella and Dionne try to boost her confidence._

_There's the plot, now let's shine the spotlights on Part 1!  
><em>

**MVP Ego: Part 1**

At the school gymnasium, new coaches and former rivals Oscar Proud and Wizard Kelly are getting ready for the tryouts of the new basketball team. As everyone including the ToonSchool gang are preparing for the tryouts, Tony and Daryl are still arguing about joining the basketball team.

"Come on, Daryl. You only read some textbooks and those Ruin encyclopedias in your spare time all the time. At least give it a try," Tony said to his adopted brother.

"Oh no, you'll do it. You know what I felt about being in front of a crowd," Daryl protested.

Realizing that fighting isn't going to solve their problems, Tony suggested, "Okay, how about we do this in a gentlemen's way?"

"I agree with that challenge, brother," Daryl answered as he and Tony are getting ready for the battle that will know who will be in the reserve or in the team.

"Rock-Paper-Scissor, shoot!" the boys called as Tony shows a rock hand sign, while Daryl shows a paper hand sign, which makes him said in mockery, "Hehe."

"Dang it!" Tony groaned as he became first to try out in front of the new coaches, "Why should I be in the team?"

As he went in front of the coaches, he picks up a basketball from the storage basket and starts to shoot some few hoops with some of his WOOHP running skills for his basketball hoops. As he keeps on playing, not only he's starting to get good on the game, but he also likes it.

As the coaches and Daryl watch Tony's tryout, Daryl commented in dismay, "Hey that looks like fun."

"You should have gone with scissors," Oscar said to Daryl, which he responds in annoyance, "Don't rub it in."

* * *

><p>After the tryouts, Tony and Daryl are making a conversation about the tryouts. "Well, looks like I'm eligible for the team, Power Forward to be exact."<p>

"And looks like I'm in reserve, looks like you're going to go to the final tryouts," Daryl said to his brother, "If you keep that up, you'll get into the team in no time."

"If he's really ready to take the hoops."

An 11 year old boy approaches the Clark with a basketball on his hand. He's Dennis Rodman Jackson, a son of Oscar Proud's old friend. "Tony Clark, I heard about you. You're that new kid who saved the world from those shadow things called the Heartless," Dennis said to Tony.

"Uh, thanks," Tony said in delight.

"But even though you're just a big hotshot who just saved the world, doesn't mean you can rule the basketball court with those lame moves," Dennis said in a mocking tone.

"What?" Tony said in agitation, angry what Darrel said to him.

"What I'm trying to say that you may save the world from those shadow jerks, but you can't outmatch me on court with those lame moves," Dennis explained.

"And just who do you think you are, mister? Some kind of basketball prodigy?" Tony asked in a mocking tone.

"Actually, I am. Dennis Jackson's the name. Balls and hoops are my game," Dennis introduced himself in a hip-hop fashion, which greatly irritates an 11 year old spy from his attitude.

"Well, listen here, Mr. Hoops-a-lot! If you're keep bragging at yourself being a "prodigy", why don't you take it out at the "I Don't Care" park?" Tony said which enrages Dennis a lot.

"Is that a challenge, Clark?" Dennis asked in an intimidating tone.

"Well, bring it in court, loser!" Tony answered as the boys left the hallways in anger except for Daryl, who witnessed their argument in front of him.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Daryl said as he went to his next class.

* * *

><p>Back at the gym, it's having the cheerleading tryouts as Isabella and her friend, Dionne is having a conversation about it.<p>

"I can't wait to be a cheerleader! I can get to wear those cute cheerleader outfits, cheer our team out loud, and maybe get Phineas to notice me with my quirky moves!" Isabella said in excitement.

"Yeah! And if Dennis will make the team, I will do my best to support him and the team," Dionne said in a same tone, "And maybe bug him about him having a sister at court."

Then, they stop their conversation when they saw their friend, Jenny Wakeman walked pass through them to get to her next class. "Hey, Jenny!" Dionne called to her robot friend.

"Oh, hi guys!" Jenny happily greeted to her friends, "What's up?"

"Well, we're trying out for cheerleading team. Maybe you should try cheerleading, too," Isabella said to Jenny.

"Nah, no thanks. I have some homework and saving the world thing to do," Jenny answered to her friends.

"Come on, Jenny! I saw you do some cool flips at gym class and done some somersault dodges when you stopped some robbers from stealing the money from that local bank," Dionne said.

"True. But I can't do it," Jenny declined once again.

Seeing she's playing hard to get, Isabella then spoke, "Come on, if you'll be on the cheerleader, you'll be more popular than Kim Possible."

"Yeah! You'll be more amazing than you do on cheerleading than in being a robot superhero!" Dionne said in excitement. But her excitement turned into guilt when she covered her mouth after saying 'robot superhero', which Jenny already heard it too late. "Sorry about that, what I'm saying is that you're perfect to try out as a cheerleader."

"With us being your co-cheerleaders and your cheer friends on your side!" Isabella added.

Sighed at what her friends are trying to do, she spoke, "I know what you're trying to do, guys. But hello, I'm a robot. I don't think I can do this."

"Well, don't worry. If you try out for cheerleading, Dionne and I might help you get into a cheery mood for it," Isabella offered, "What do you say?"

Seeing again that her friends won't give up, Jenny said, "Okay, I'll do it. But only you guys help me out there get in the team."

"Deal!" the girls said as they and her friend, Jenny entered the gym for the tryouts.

* * *

><p>Then, after the cheerleading tryouts, it's the basketball team's turn as some of the tryout players, Tony, Dennis, June, Danny, Jimmy and others are preparing for some practice game. As the team is getting ready for the tryouts, the basketball coaches are having a conversation with the school's principal, Mickey Mouse.<p>

"So, how's your first day as new coaches of the basketball team, boys? Find someone who will be willing to be on our team this year?" Mickey asked to the coaches.

"Hey, without you convincing us to coach ToonSchool's basketball team, we weren't be here right now," Oscar said to Mickey.

Then, Wizard said, "Well, since I'm a professional player myself, I couldn't turn down an opportunity like this once and a lifetime to train once of the most famous schools of-"

"Yeah, we don't have time to hear your speech of acceptance there, Kelly," Oscar said as he dragged the man with an unseen face to the bleachers as the team is finished preparing for the tryouts. As they're about to start the tryout game, Tony glared at Dennis in a competitive stare, which Dennis does the same to Tony.

As the referee whistles and throws the ball in mid-air, the game starts as Danny catches the ball and everyone starts playing as the opposing team are trying to chase Danny down.

As some of the players are focused on playing for fun while some wants to be in the team so bad, Tony and Dennis are only focused on beating each other as they became competitive as they keep on shooting the ball on the hoop whenever they caught the ball on their hands.

As the boys continue to play in a competitive mood, the basketball coaches became impressed at the boys' competitive streak and basketball skills, which Oscar comments, "Huh, even Dennis got some skills in ToonTown. He's a natural."

While the game continues, the girls are watching while they taught Jenny about cheerleading. "Okay, the first step of being a cheerleading is being peppy about your team. You have to support your team without pressure," Isabella explained to Jenny.

"Okay, like this?" Jenny then activates a gadget, which turned her hand into a foam finger-like hand, which has the words, "GO TEAM TOONSCHOOL ALL-SATRS!" on it.

"Yeah, that's it!" Dionne said, but noticed the words on Jenny's hand, "But, you just misspelled 'stars' on it."

Jenny groaned when she saw her foam finger as Dionne comforted her as Isabella pats her shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry, you'll learn it eventually."

After the few minutes, the game finished as the players tire out of the game. Except for Tony and Dennis who finished shooting the hoops for the last time for today. After that, Tony and Dennis faced each other face to face as the dark blue-haired boy said, "Hah! Beat that! Who said that I can't shoot some hoops? I shot that ball to the hoops 15 times in a row!"

"Well, I scored 12 and you scored 10. That means I'm better than you, Clark," Dennis said back to Tony.

"Hey! Who asked you to count, Jackson!" Tony cried in anger.

"Who asked you to gloat, Clark?" Jackson said in anger.

The boys glared each other before they left the gym.

* * *

><p>At the next stage of the tryouts, Tony and Dennis are starting to get more competitive as they starts to ignore their teammates' plea to pass the ball to them.<p>

At the nearby classroom, the chairs and desks have been cleared out so the girls can teach Jenny some cheerleading moves. Dionne then does a jump and somersault as Jenny does the same, only her hands and legs stretched out. As she landed, Dionne and Isabella covered their faces in shame, knowing that she done it in a wrong way.

At the next tryouts, Timmy tried to call Tony to pass the ball, but with no avail as Tony only focused on beating Dennis. As the game continues, Isabella and Dionne teach Jenny some moves with pom-poms on their hands. But, when she tries the same moves with her pom-poms, her pointed robot foot quickly drilled her to the ground when she tries to a spin move, much to the girls' dismay.

At the next one, Stitch tries to catch the ball which Blossom tossed, but it was caught by Dennis, which he shoots it to the hoops and celebrates after that, much to Stitch and Blossom's disappointment.

At the hallways, Jenny tries to cheer some random students and teachers doing some random stuff, such as cheering Prickley trying to catch Cash and JT, Phineas and Ferb building their custom fun lockers, Sunny playing his favorite saxophone, and Fillmore trying to catch a hooligan. But they all stared at Jenny in confusion as she turns into a turtle shell-like form as she hides in shame, much to the girls' dismay once again.

* * *

><p>At the next tryout at the next day, Tony and Dennis became more and more competitive as they continue shooting hoops while ignoring their teammates at the same time.<p>

As the boys glared each other, they accidentally bumped Ben as Fourarms, Buttercup who is using her super speed, and Jimmy, causing them to fall down on the ground, which luckily Ben turns back to his human form.

After that incident, the coaches quickly glared at Tony and Dennis in anger as Oscar said, "You two nearly injured some players back there. What we're you two thinking?"

"Hey! Don't blame me! Tony didn't move at that time! You should scold him, not me!" Dennis explained.

"ME? You're the one who didn't move, ball hog!" Tony said in anger.

"Who you calling ball hog, Clark? You're the one who's huggin' the ball all the time!" Dennis said back to Tony.

"Hey! I saw you with that ball all the time, Jackson! Can you prove it with your puny ball hands?" Tony said as he smirked at that last comment.

Dennis was just about to attack him, but Wizard stopped him and said, "Okay, you two. I know basketball can be serious all the time, but you're getting your rivalry to each other getting all over your heads! You two need to chill."

"Hey, he needs to chill," Dennis said in anger, "Besides; he's still an amateur and still not mature enough to hog a ball."

"What did you said?" Tony asked in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Clark. Or should I say 'Amateur Baby Ball Hugger'?" Dennis said as he smirked at that comment about Tony.

Enraged at the mocking nickname that Dennis gave him, Tony quickly attacks the 11 year old basketball prodigy in rage as the coaches and the other players tries to break it up. Prickley then saw the fight when he passed the gym doors and stops the boys' brawl. "Break it up! Break it up!" Prickley cried out in his strict and angered tone to the boys, "Okay you two. If you two are planning an unannounced brawl in the gym, I suggest you go straight to detention for 3 hours! March!"

As the boys march out from the gym, Daryl became extremely worried about the boys after he saw everything and quietly declared, "Okay, I take that last comment back. I've got to do something before this basketball rivalry turns into a one-hit brawl."

He then left the bleachers and the gym, now wondering about Tony and Dennis' uncontrollable rivalry.

_A/N: Oh boy. How will Daryl stop their rival-turned-enemy relationship with each other? And will Jenny get over her reluctance to join the cheerleading team? Find out in the next part of the episode!_


	7. MVP Ego Part 2

_A/N: Made it! Here's Part 2 of MVP Ego! Last time, Tony and Dennis' ball hog behavior are starting to strain their chances to be on the team. Will Daryl find a way to see their ball hog ways once and for all? Find out as we go to Part 2 of MVP Ego!_**  
><strong>

**MVP Ego: Part 2**

At ToonSchool, Daryl paced through the hallways who is still trying to think up a plan to see his brother and his rival's error of their ways, when he saw a 14 year old boy by the lockers. Judging by his appearance, he noticed that he might be related to Dennis as he approaches him to find out.

"Excuse me, are you related to Dennis Jackson by any chance?" Daryl asked to the boy by the lockers.

The boy turns around and saw Daryl behind him, whom he responds, "Yeah, I'm his brother, Darrell Jackson. How do you know about my little brother?"

"I'm Daryl Lente, one of the new kids in school, and my stepbrother, Tony Clark is your brother's rival at the basketball tryouts," Daryl explained.

"Tony? As in Tony "Yo-Yo Boy" Clark? The boy who saved the world 3 weeks ago? I didn't know you're related to him!" Darrell said in shocked as he's talking to the brother of Yo-Yo Boy, "Okay, Daryl. What's up between my brother and yours? And please, call me D.Q."

"D.Q.?" Daryl wondered.

"What? I noticed that our names has the same pronunciation and I decided that I shortened my name to D.Q. so there's no confusion," Darrell explained, "Is that okay?"

"I guess so," Daryl said as he shrug their name confusion off for a while, "Anyway, Tony and Dennis' rivalry has gone off the defense. They didn't pass the ball to their teammates when they wanted to, they often call each other names, and they bumped their teammates without even looking. Even Tony attacked Dennis for calling him a baby ball hugger."

"Hmm... I see. Dennis has a temper when it comes to someone who wants to outplay him on court," Darrell mentioned.

"I didn't know. Anyway Darrell, if Tony and your brother won't stop being ball hogs, they might lose their chance to be on the team again," Daryl said.

"I already know the deets. My brother once tried to practice some basketball when my parents confiscated his basketball stuff to let him raise his grades up," Darrell mentioned about Dennis' problems in the past, "But with some NBA help, we manage to get him some sense about it and he was able to do better at school."

"Well, I don't think some NBA idols won't help them stop their ball hog ways," Daryl groaned. But his disappointment turns into a smile when he saw his friend; Tommy passes him by with his video camera on his hand. "But maybe there is a way to let them see their errors."

"I've got an idea, come on!" Daryl said as he chased Tommy down, while Darrell follows him down in confusion.

* * *

><p>At the last tryouts for the cheerleading team, Isabella and Dionne are finished with their routine as Jenny watches the tryouts in a nervous expression with her hands holding her pom-poms shaking.<p>

"Okay, we're done. And after Mindy finish with her turn, if she ever gets in, it's your turn," Isabella said to Jenny.

"I don't know. I don't think I can do this," Jenny said in a nervous tone.

"Come on, Jenny. We talked about this," Dionne said, "You can do this if you put your mind to."

Realizing what they been through in the past few days, Jenny calms down and said, "You're right. It's just the cheerleading tryouts. I can do this."

Then, they saw Mindy angrily left the gym, seeing that she didn't make it to the team and when Jenny's name was called, she quickly became scared again and turns back into a turtle shell form in embarrassment.

"Listen! Try not to think about you will embarrass yourself in front of the judges, try to think of supporting ToonSchool, not impress them," Dionne said to Jenny.

"Yeah, just don't think, feel," Isabella added.

Noticing that their pep talk is working, Jenny said to her friends before she went to the center of the court, "Thanks, guys."

Then, as she walks to the center of the court, she saw some judge cheerleaders waiting for her routine. Noticing this, she takes a deep breath before she starts her routine.

As the song "E is for Everybody" starts, Jenny starts to use some cheerleading moves that Isabella and Dionne taught her, only she improvise using her robotic gadgets for effects and using some of the gym equipment around the court, which impressed the judges and her friends.

As they saw more spins and flips, Tommy tries to film it with his camera, but he was stopped by Daryl, which he whispers to his ear to borrow one of his video tapes that he filmed the tryouts earlier, which he agrees and gave him a few tapes before Daryl left the gym, much to Tommy's confusion before he filmed Jenny's performance.

After she finished her tryout, the judges stood there frozen and speechless after they saw Jenny's performance. Until Paulina said, "Now that's what I call an excelente performance!"

"Looks like we found our last cheerleader for our team! Right, girls?" the school's cheerleader current captain, Susie Carmichael said to the girls, which the girls nodded in approval, much to Jenny and her friends' delight and joy.

"Wow! I can't believe it! I'm in the team!" Jenny said in excitement, "Thank you guys! Without you, I wouldn't enter it without you teaching me some moves and tips!"

"You're welcome! A Fireside Girl is always there to help!" Isabella replied.

"Forget about that! Group hug!" Dionne called as she and her friends hugged each other in joy, now knowing that they're in the cheerleading team.

* * *

><p>After the fight with Dennis and was given a detention by Prickley for 3 hours, Tony was called to meet his stepbrother at the Chill Room, much to his confusion since he only called him to the Chill Room to play some video games (except for fighting games).<p>

Before he has second thoughts about this, he was suddenly grabbed by two hands and pulls him in to the Chill Room, which revealed to be Daryl as Tony asked him, "Daryl? Okay, I know you want me to invite me over because you still haven't gotten over with-"

He suddenly stopped in mid-sentence as he gasped in shocked to see Dennis with his older brother with him, which he saw in the same expression and asked in anger, "What is he doing here?"

"I'm the one who's asking questions here, mister! Are you back here for Round 2?" Tony said as he punched his fist to hands, ready for another fight with Dennis.

"Oh, bring it!"

As Dennis and Tony is about to fight once more, their brothers stop them and Daryl said, "This is why we're here, you two! Ever since you start your rivalry, you've been nothing but ball hogs in the tryouts!"

"Plus, you bumped your friends at the court like your bulls or something!" Darrell added, "Don't you see that you're rivalry turned you into ball hogs who can't even share a ball?"

"Hey, HE can't even share a ball! He can't even spell 'ball' right!" Dennis states.

"Hey! I can spell! It's you who can't even spell 'hoops' right!" Tony said back, but his brother stops him and said, "Enough! If you don't believe you're ball hogs, then Tommy's tape will."

Daryl then put Tommy's tape he borrowed earlier to the VCR and press the play button to begin the tape. At the TV, they saw Tony and Dennis playing basketball as they unknowingly bumped all the other players, ignoring their teammates' call to pass the ball, and they even stepped on Ben as Upgrade, much to Tony and Dennis' shock.

As they continue watching the footages from the tryouts, Daryl said, "See what we mean? If you don't put your rivalry aside and work together for once before tryout ends, you may never have another chance to get in to the team ever again!"

"Because of this rivalry, you're tearing the team apart! Do you want that to happen?" Darrell asked.

Now became guilty on what they done, Dennis replied, "No, we don't. Man, we are so idiots about this!"

"I know." Then, Tony turned to Dennis and apologized, "Sorry for calling you ball hog and stuck-up, Dennis."

"And I'm sorry for criticizing your basketball skills and calling you "Amateur Baby Ball Hugger"," Dennis apologized, "Looks like being the best in court really got over our heads, right?"

"Yeah," Tony replied as he giggled at his answer, which Dennis did the same and they start the friendly laugh about this.

"Man, we are idiots, are we?" Tony asked as he still laughing.

"Yeah, two idiots who are ball hogs on court," Dennis answered while he still laughing.

As they stopped laughing, Tony quickly asked to Dennis, "Hey, how about we'll settle this rivalry once and for all with a basketball video game match?"

"You're on!" Dennis said as he and Tony sat down in front of the TV as they start playing that mentioned basketball video game as Daryl and Dennis watched this happy moment together, knowing that they are now friends after their match on their video game.

They enjoyed this moment for a minute, until Daryl asked Dennis in confusion, "Not to ruin this happy moment, but should we tell the Snobs about the ball cannon that was installed yesterday before we got here?"

As Daryl asked that question, the Snobs quickly use Bubbles face on the facial recognition system, which it shuts down and they entered the room no problem. However, cannons start to pop out around the room as they pelted the Snobs with dodge balls, volleyballs, soccer balls, and basketballs before the security system of the room toss them out.

"They'll figure it out in time," Darrell answered as they and their brothers watched the Snobs kicked out in delight.

* * *

><p>At the last tryouts for this year, Tony and Dennis start to work together as they pass the ball to their brothers as the new cheerleading team that includes Jenny, Isabella, and Dionne cheering on their team.<p>

As the players play hard to get into the team, everyone including Mickey, Prickley, and the coaches, Oscar and Wizard watch the team in ecstatic mood, knowing that they can't who will be on the team this year. One that was most proud at the team is the coaches, seeing that Tony and Dennis are finally working together at last.

At the final 30 seconds on the timer, Bubbles quickly dodges the opposing team with her super speed and passes the ball to Danny, who uses his ghost powers to phase through his opponents, which he also passes it to Dennis. As Dennis is about to make it to the hoop, Tony quickly called him to pass the ball to him.

Without hesitation, he quickly agrees in a friendly, yet determined nod as he passes the ball to Tony, which he jumps to the hoops and dunk the ball to it as the referee blows the whistle, signaling that the game's over, with Tony and Dennis' team's score is 16 while the other is 15.

Everyone cheered as Tony and Dennis' makeshift team won, which Tony and Dennis gave each other high-fives as they look each other in friendly smiles, now knowing that they are not only teammates, but also good friends as Oscar and Wizard pick them, Danny, Jimmy, the Powerpuff Girls, Jake, June, Stitch, Darrell, Timmy, Ben, Gwen, Dani, and Bart to be on the team, much to their delight.

Although Daryl is still disappointed that he still on reserve, he is still glad that Tony and Dennis finally working together not only as a team, but also as friends, too.

"You know, you should gone with scissors," Tommy said as he approaches him in a mischievous smile.

"Would you get out of here?" Daryl ordered in annoyance, still wishing that Tony won instead of him in a Rock-Paper-Scissor match.

_A/N: Wow, Daryl still haven't gotten over his victory to Tony, isn't it? Stay tuned for more episodes of ToonSchool and maybe, I might continue Soul Shifters: Reality Struck, too! For now, review and I'll see you later!_


	8. Class Interview: The Jacksons

**Class Interviews: The Jacksons**

At the ToonSchool News Report set, we saw Mac and Blossom on their desk again as Mac starts the report, "Hello and welcome to another edition of ToonSchool News Report. My name is Mac."

"And I'm Blossom," Blossom said to the audience, "Today, we will start off with Billy on the weather report."

At the weather report set, we saw Billy stared at nothing for a few seconds, until he spoke up in his usual stupid tone, "I can see my house over there!"

"Thanks for that report, Billy," Blossom said to the stupid boy, "Today, Bart will interview not only an 11 year old basketball prodigy, but also his siblings who supports him every match, too. Please welcome Darrell, Dennis, and Dionne Jackson."

"Thanks, Blossom," Bart said as he turned to the Jacksons, which they are seated to their interviewer's chairs, "So, Darrell, you were born on the same day on the same hospital as your childhood friend, Penny Proud is, right?"

"Yeah, although I'm three hours older to her which I'm glad I do. But don't tell her that I said that," Darrell said to Bart.

"Too late for that," Bart muttered before he ask some more questions, "So, you love rap music and you want to be a rap artist, producer, and songwriter when you grow up. If you could have a singing partner for your rap, who will it be?"

"I'm guessing one of our friends, Tony Clark. I have to admit, although he's 11, he still has some crazy voice to wow enough girls around the world," Darrel mentioned.

"You have no idea. Daryl once told me that his voice sounds like a screeching cat before," Bart mentioned, but he quickly shrugs it off as he turn to Dennis and asked, "So, you're grades are slipping because you're so focused on basketball so much, right? How did your family get you back on track?"

"Well, after they confiscated my basketball equipment, it didn't stop me from practicing," Dennis answered, "Until my NBA idols came to my house and talk some sense out of me."

"Now that's what I call a desperate measures. So, Dionne, you're named after a major R&B singer and want to be one and be a breakdancer, too, right?" Bart asked.

"Yup, I have to admit, I really like my name when I found out I was named one of my favorite artists of all time," Dionne replied, "And yes, I'm good at breakdancing. I even won 2nd place in my old school's talent show."

"Wow. And about Tony and the star students, how are you really getting along with them?" Bart asked.

"Well, Tony and Daryl were great, especially Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Jake, too. They always invite us at their apartment for some games and stuff," Darrell answered.

"Yeah, even June, Lilo, and the Powerpuff Girls are always invite me over to sleepovers to their houses," Dionne said in excitement, but the glared at her brothers in suspicion, "But it would a lot better if the boys aren't spying on us and playing prank calls on us."

The boys sheepishly grins at her when she mentioned about them as Dennis answered next, "Other than that, Timmy and Tony are more awesome. Even Tony and I played one-on-one on court when he gone back from his crime-fighting job."

"Well, guys. What are you going to do next?" Bart asked.

"Well, I've got a lot of homework to do and after that, maybe I can play 3-on-3 with Tony, Timmy, and Daryl. What do you say guys?" Dennis asked to his siblings.

"I say they're on!" Darrell said in determination.

"Me too!" Dionne added.

"Well, they're you have it. Thanks for that interview, guys," Bart said to the siblings, which they thanked him, too.

"Thanks for that interview, guys. Join us again for more interviews and reports right here," Mac said to the audience.

"Until then, this is Mac and Blossom with the ToonSchool News Report. Good night," Blossom said as another news report ends for now.


	9. Extra: Daryl's Scythe Training 101

_A/N: Here's one of the new segments for ToonSchool! It's really similar to Totally Spies Season 3-4 endings and trust me, it's really funny! Check it out with Daryl and his scythe training segment!_**  
><strong>

**Extra: Scythe Training 101**

At the ToonSchool school grounds, we saw Daryl with his signature scythe, Dusk Swift as he begins his segment, "Using the scythe may be hard to master if you don't have a few requirements on your head. So here are the few tips to master it."

He then holds his scythe with two hands as he begins explaining about it, "Tip #1: Always hold your scythe firmly. If you drop your scythe by accident, you're in trouble."

"Tip #2: Don't swing your scythe so carelessly. You might hurt someone or accidentally destroy a precious object around you," Daryl continued.

Then, he position himself as he prepared to strike his target, a training dummy that was posted right in front of him. "Tip #3: Flicking is a good starting move to attack your opponent," Daryl explained, "As long as you successfully target your opponent in a perfect range..."

He then slash the dummy with a few swipes of his scythe, which tore the dummy to pieces. "You can able to defeat your opponent no problem," Daryl said in a proud tone, until he heard a familiar angry tone from afar, "DARYL ANTHONY LENTE!"

He then became shocked as he saw Vice Principal Prickley in his boxers, suggesting that Daryl unknowingly sliced his clothes during his demonstration as Tony and the others laughed at his boxers. "Uh, one last tip, try to find a training ground that doesn't involve your vice principal's clothes torn off by accident and getting in trouble by it," Daryl sheepishly said when Prickley pulls Daryl to his office, much to his dismay about it.

_A/N: See what I mean? And this is one of those times that Daryl got into trouble for something. Plus, now we know Daryl's middle name! Well, review and watch out for the next episode promo!_


	10. Promo: Personality Mess

**Promo: Personality Mess**

_**"What's going on in ToonSchool?"**_

We saw Daryl with Tony wearing a lab coat over his casual clothes. "Please don't tell me you're planning to dress up as a mad scientist and use something at the Mad Science Lab as part as your prank?" Daryl asked in annoyance when he saw his brother in a lab coat.

"No, I'm wearing this because I need to give the Pokémon back at the Creature House a check-up," Tony asked in confusion, still oblivious about his personality changes.

"Huh?" Daryl asked in shock, noticing that something's wrong with him.

Then, we saw Ash with Professor Oak, wearing some stylish clothes instead of his usual outfit. "Uh, Professor? Are you feeling okay?" Ash asked in confusion and worry while he's holding his phone.

"I'm okay. I just thinking of a prank that involves getting back at the teachers for that old comment earlier," Professor Oak said as he smirked a familiar mischievous smile, which Ash and Daryl called to their phones with a same sentence in shock,

"We got a problem."

_**"Everyone is acting like each other and it's not even opposite day."**_

Then, we saw Timmy running towards to Tony, Daryl, Ash, and Professor Oak in panic and said, "Hide me! Bubbles is chasing me with a chainsaw!"

However, Tony dismissed this and said, "Come on, she's a nice girl. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

Then, they quickly saw Bubbles with an evil smile on her face and holding a chainsaw asking, "Have you see that Twerp?"

They quickly nodded as they are scared of Bubbles' new personality.

_**"And it's all because a familiar face..."**_

"Dr. Gray is a former shrink who uses a special pendant that switches personalities and he escaped the WOOHP maximum prison a few days ago," Tony states from his laptop that links to the WOOHP computers, "And something tells me that he isn't here for a door-to-door therapy."

_**"Can the gang solve this crazy case of minds and behavior?"**_

Then, we saw the gang with Professor Oak fighting Dr. Gray's thugs in the White House.

_**"Or will ToonTown become CrazyTown?"**_

Then, the gang saw Brad in a pink ballet tutu dancing like Dee Dee, which Bart said in shock, "Could this day can get any weirder?"

Then, Tony's MPCOM rang and when he answered it, he saw Jerry in some crazy stylish clothes. "Yeah. It just gotten weirder," Tony said in a weirded out tone as he closed his MPCOM in shock.

_**"It's all mind games with an all new episode of ToonSchool!"**_

_A/N: Yup, everything is going to be crazy with Personality Mess! Watch out for the new episode of ToonSchool!_**  
><strong>


	11. Personality Mess Part 1

_A/N: Yo, yo, yo! Things about to get crazy with today's episode! Here's the plot of Personality Mess to get to know what's happening!_

_Plot:__Everyone in ToonTown are beginning to act each other! The ToonSchool gang finds out that the evil shrink, Dr. Gray from Totally Spies has escaped from prison, and he's now making some special treatment for all the ToonTown citizens, even the whole world. And worst, he switched Timmy and Prickley's, and Tony and Professor Oak's personalities, at the same day as Timmy's game show debut on What's My Crime? and Professor Oak's conference in Kanto! Can the rest of the gang switch their personalities back before Dr. Gray spreads his switching treatment worldwide once again?_

_Will the gang stop this craziness before it's too late? Find out as we go to the first part of...  
><em>

**Personality Mess: Part 1**

At another day at ToonSchool, Daryl is seen sleeping near at his locker, only with a black marker drawings on his face drawn by the Snob Squad, when one of his locker neighbors, Cornelius Fillmore finishes getting his books and slams his locker close, causing him to wake him up in shock. As he opens his locker, he saw his face drawn on his locker mirror in frustration and asked to himself in annoyance, "Why that is every time I get sleepy for cramming my books at late night, those Snobs always have a chance to do something stupid on my face that involves me sleeping?"

As he slams his lockers in frustration, he became more weirded out as he saw his stepbrother; Tony Clark dressed in his casual clothes with a white lab coat in front of him. "Please don't tell me you're planning to dress up as a mad scientist and use something at the Mad Science Lab as part as your prank?" Daryl asked in annoyance.

"What do you mean prank? I'm not planning anything," Tony said in confusion, looking like this is his usual attire, "Besides; I'm wearing this because I need to give the Pokémon back at the Creature House a check-up."

Shocked at what Tony said, Daryl asked in confusion and disbelief, "Okay, I know that I'm still dreaming, because I just heard you say you want to give those Pokémon back at the Creature House for a check-up. Since when?"

"Since this morning. By the way, what happened to your face?" Tony asked.

"The Snobs want to give me a surprise sleeping present before the next class," Daryl responded as he wiped his face with a white cloth from his pocket, "And I should be the one who asked that question. I mean, giving the Pokémon a check up? That's not like you at all, Tony. I mean, you can only check on your video games and stuff."

As he opens his locker once again, he noticed something's missing in his locker. "Ugh. Ash must have my Biology textbook, I better call him," Daryl said as he took out his phone and use a speed dial to Ash's phone.

* * *

><p>At the Pokémon Biology lecture classroom, Ash is snoring at his desk, with the same face drawings that the Snob Squad made, when his phone woke him up in shock and saw his face as he picks up his phone. "Oh, come on!" Ash groaned as he answers the phone, "What is it, Daryl?"<p>

_"Can I have my Biology textbook you've borrowed back, please?"_ Daryl asked from the phone.

Noticed that he haven't return his textbook back since he left his back at his apartment, Ash replied while he grab his backpack, "Oh, sorry about that, Daryl. Just tell me where you are and I'll-"

Ash quickly froze when he saw his Pokémon Biology teacher and his Pokémon professor from his old hometown, Professor Oak wearing a baseball cap, a blue jacket under his red shirt, blue pants, and white sneakers instead of his usual outfit in shock. "Please don't tell me you took Jack, Sunny, and Daisy's old comment of you too seriously," Ash snickered at his teacher's appearance.

"What? I thought it would good to impress the ladies out there," Professor Oak said in casual manner and confusion, until he noticed Ash's drawn face, "Uh, what happened to you face? A clown comes in and mistakes you as a whiteboard?"

Ash quickly became shocked at what his Pokémon Biology teacher said to him. "Okay, looks like I'm still dreaming, because for a second there, it looks like that you were insulting me because of my drawn face," Ash said as he removes the black marker graffiti from his face with a white cloth from his pocket, "By the way, why are you not wearing your lab coat anyway?"

"Nah, not feeling the lab coat. I prefer these clothes anyway," Professor Oak answered.

"Are you sure? Cause you look like a kid in that outfit," Ash said as he's weirded out by his teacher's outfit.

_"Ash, are you still there? What's going on?" _Daryl asked on the phone.

Ash then activates the CamTime function on his phone, which shows Daryl's face on the screen and said to him, "Sorry about that again, Daryl. Professor Oak is beginning to act strange lately. He starting to wear some weird clothes and he even insulted my drawn face that the Snob Squad drawn on me earlier. Which you better remind me to get back on those snobby jerks later."

_"I feel your pain, man. And you think that he's not the only one who's acting weird, Tony just started wearing a lab coat and wants to check up on some Pokémon at the Creature House and doesn't have an interest to prank some strict teachers around,"_ Daryl said as he showed Ash to Tony who is wearing the mentioned lab coat without letting him hear their conversation, _"He didn't even insult my drawn face earlier."_

As Ash was about to ask another question, he quickly noticed Professor Oak setting up a trap for something. "What are you doing?" Ash asked in shock and confusion.

"Just coming up a prank to get back at the teachers for that old comment earlier," Oak said as he smirk a mischievous smile.

"Uh, Professor? Are you feeling okay? This is not like you at all," Ash asked in a worried tone.

Back at the hallways, as Daryl calls Ash again, he then saw his stepbrother writing something in his notebook. "Tony, what are you writing?" Daryl asked in confusion.

"Just some Pokémon poems that I come up earlier," Tony calmly said as he wrote some mentioned poems on his notebook.

"YOU write poems?" Daryl asked in shock, "You can't even win a poetry award back at Southdale! You look like you got possessed by Professor-"

He quickly stopped in mid-sentence when he realized something. According to Ash, Professor Oak usually does some daily check-ups to the Pokémon everyday and he often writes some Pokémon-themed poems as a hobby. He quickly calls Ash again and asked, "Ash! Other that Professor Oak wearing different clothes and insulting, did you find something more strangely about him?"

"He suddenly tries to prank the teachers after they gave him an old comment about him. Why?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Did he give you a mischievous smile or something?" Daryl asked in a serious tone.

Ash became even more confused as he answered, "Yeah, when he mentioned about getting back at-"

He quickly stops as he realized what Daryl was talking about. Seeing his professor's mischievous smile, it reminds him of Tony's smile when he comes up a prank or a plan. That's when they hit them.

Daryl quickly tugged Tony's collar and said, "Uh Tony, did you felt something strange going before you got here, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I kinda felt strange lately. Why?" Tony asked in confusion.

At the same time, Ash asked the same question to Professor Oak and said in the same answer. Realizing this, Ash then said, "Get ready to be surprise."

Then, Daryl and Ash flashed their phones to Tony and Professor Oak at the same time with their phones currently on CamTime mode, which they saw each other in different outfits and screamed in horror at what they saw.

Then, Daryl and Ash called each other with a same sentence in shock, "We got a problem."

* * *

><p>After that, they meet each other at the hallways near the Chill Room, which they are still shocked about this predicament. The students and the teacher stared at each other in silence, until Ash spoke up, "Okay, what's wrong with this picture?"<p>

"The fact that my brother is acting like a 50 year old Pokémon professor and our Pokémon Biology teacher is dressed up like a kid or a pre-teen. Yep, this is definably not normal," Daryl answered, "I don't know what happened to you two, but we have to switch you guys back to normal fast."

"Yeah, I don't want to be stuck like this forever! Although now I know what Professor Oak does for a living, I can't live like this forever!" Tony said in panic.

"And I can't let the Professor act like Tony forever! He has a Pokémon conference tonight back at Kanto!" Ash said in a same tone as Tony, knowing what his friends and everyone else would think of him when he gets to the conference with Tony's personality.

"And I can't act like this forever! Sure, I always wished I would be a kid again to relive my Pokémon training days, but not like this!" Professor Oak said in a panic tone like Tony does.

"Well, at least there's good news to everything. At least you know what 11 year old boys are doing for a living when they're not Pokémon trainers," Ash said as he sheepishly laughs about it, when he noticed his Pokémon professor is glaring at him, "Not helping, right?"

"Still, we need to find out how they got switched in first place. I don't think it's Jumba's experiments this time," Daryl said to his brother and friends.

"But what about the teachers? They will find out soon enough that there's something's wrong with us by now," Tony said to his brother.

As Tony mentioned about the teachers, Professor Oak then saw Squidward strolling down the hallways, which gives him an idea. "Speaking of which..." he said as he sneaks up behind Squidward without being seen.

He quickly blows an air horn from his pocket in Squidward's ear, which startles the choir director a lot and causing him to fell on the ground. Professor Oak quickly laughed about it while the boys are shocked at what they saw, which Tony said in shock, "I can't believe he would do that to Squidward!"

"I can't believe he got your pranking abilities!" Ash said to Tony in shock.

"I can't believe I finally have a mature brother who disagreed about this prank!" Daryl said in joy, which he was glared by Ash and Tony in anger, which he sheepishly said, "Sorry."

* * *

><p>At the Chill Room, Daryl is researching about this situation on the computer with Tony watching him while Ash and Professor Oak are playing video games, which Ash lost as he throws the controller in frustration.<p>

"I can't believe it! How did you see through my combo moves back there?" Ash said in shock.

"I don't know. It's because jumping and running isn't a combo move, genius," Professor Oak said in a sarcastic tone, which Tony and Daryl saw what happened.

"Huh, that's what you always said to Ash every time you beat him in a video game," Daryl mentioned to Tony.

"I can't believe he even got my gaming skills, too! Which I don't care anymore because it would caught up my research on the relationship between Lugia and- What am I saying?" Tony said in shock at what he's about to say.

"Well, at least this day isn't going to be weirder than this," Daryl said, when Timmy ran to them in panic and said, "Guys, you gotta hide me! Bubbles is chasing me with a chainsaw!"

He quickly hides behind Ash and Professor Oak, much to their confusion. "Bubbles with a chainsaw? Are you serious?" Daryl said as he giggled at Timmy's paranoia.

"I'm ain't kidding, guys! I didn't even do something wrong with her! When I got out of the boy's bathroom, Bubbles started chasing me and trying to cut me in half with a chainsaw!" Timmy said in a frightened tone as he hides behind the Pokémon trainers in terror.

"Yeah, and Mickey's ears are actually big black headphones that he wears every day," Professor Oak said in a sarcastic tone.

"Although I can't believe that Professor just said that in a sarcastic tone, he's right. Bubbles would never do such a thing to you," Ash said to Timmy.

"Yeah, come on. She's a nice girl; she wouldn't even hurt a fly," Tony said, ignoring Timmy's warning.

But when they turned around, their smiles turned into frown when they saw Bubbles holding a big chainsaw with an evil smile on her face. "Hey, dorks! Have you seen that pink-hatted Twerp around here?" Bubbles said in an evil tone to the frightened students and teacher.

Realizing that Timmy's right for once, they quickly nodded no to Bubbles, now afraid of her sudden personality change. She then crackles an evil laugh as she left the Chill Room.

"Okay, no amount of therapy would ever make this moment okay," Daryl said in shock as Timmy went to Daryl's rented and begin to search something on the internet.

"Tell me about it. But at least she led me to the Chill Room! The computer room is full anyway," Timmy happily said as he typed something on the computer keyboard, but he quickly stopped when he shouted in joy when he saw something on the website he found, "Yes! I did it! I'm in!"

"Whoa, what's all the excitement?" Daryl wondered.

"Do you remember that game show, "What's my Crime?" on channel 72 every Friday night?" Timmy asked.

"That game show where you have to guess the crime that crook done and he or she will win a grand prize after their debt to society when the contestants failed to guess their crime after 10 tries?" Ash answered.

"Yeah, that's the one! And they want 10 year old kids to be the next contestants of "What's My Crime?" and you're looking at it," Timmy said in pride.

Shocked at that announcement, the boys celebrate Timmy's game show appearance in joy, until Tony said, "Congratulations, Timmy. You deserve it."

Timmy quickly stopped shouting when Tony congratulated him in a calm manner as he asked, "Really? 'Congratulations', 'You deserve it'? Dude, what happened to 'Nice job, dude' or 'Way the go, dude'?"

Then, Professor Oak approaches Timmy with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Well, I think that's wonderful news. How about a handshake to celebrate your appearance on TV?" he said as he pretends that he still has his original personality.

Timmy quickly became suspicious at his teacher's offer as he said, "A handshake which somehow seems suspicious to me, but somehow less boring than Tony's? Well, if you say so."

But when he hold his teacher's hand to shake, Timmy was suddenly shocked by it and fainted to the ground as Professor Oak released his hand, revealing a joy buzzer attached to it. "I can't believe you fell for that trick!" Oak laughed at his successful prank, but he was stopped when he saw Tony glaring at him in anger, "Come on, I just can't help it, okay! Besides, I was just getting back at him for that last Stunfisk prank yesterday."

As they help Timmy back up, he said to his Pokémon Biology teacher in shock, "Getting back at me? Okay, who are you and what have you done to the real Professor Oak? And what's up with your stupid clothes anyway?"

"Sorry about that, Timmy. But long story short, Tony and Professor Oak's personalities got mysteriously switched and we have no clue how we're going to switch them back," Ash explained to Timmy.

"Well, that explains why I seen that sly smirk before," Timmy mentioned.

"Speaking of which, have we seen Bubbles' evil smirk and her love to torture Timmy before?" Daryl wondered as he recalled Bubbles' sudden personality change earlier.

"Like when Vicky's trying to torture us with the Snob Squad?" Tony answered in shock.

Professor Oak then saw someone at the entrance of the Chill Room in shock and said, "Speaking of the Snobs, should we tell them about what happened to them? Or that we should warn them about the security system's new makeover trap?"

The boys quickly turned to direction that Oak was facing and also became shocked at what happened to the Snobs.

Vicky is wearing a green sundress and happily sings like Bubbles, Dash is wearing the same outfit as SpongeBob when he's not a teacher and laughs like him, Brad on the other hand wears a pink ballet tutu like Dee Dee's as he tip-toes to the entrance with Mindy, who wears a mad scientist version of a lab coat as she uses a weird gadget to disguise Princess' voice as Isabella, which she wears the same outfit as her as she said her catchphrase on the voice recognition feature on the security system, "Whatcha doin'?" Eustace on the other hand wears a blue stripe shirt, blue pants, and red and white sneakers as he stares at the entrance in a stupid expression like Billy.

As the security system shuts down, the Snobs entered the room no problem. But, mechanical hands quickly grab them and cover their faces in makeup and lipstick, which give them a "trashy look" which Vicky, Princess, Brad, and Eustace love their new looks before the security system kick them out of the Chill Room.

"I'll think they will figure it out somehow," Timmy said in a delight, but shocked tone.

"Okay, since I don't want any part of this craziness any moment, I think it's time to call Tony's spy bodyguards for help," Daryl said as he refers to Timmy's fairy godparents, since he and Tony are the only ones who knows about Timmy's fairies ever since the Heartless incident.

"Good idea. Maybe Cosmo and Wanda's 'gadgets' might switch them back to normal," Timmy said as he took out his phone and calls his 'godparents', "Guys, can you help me out here for just a quick second?"

"_Okay, just as soon as I'm done dancing like a monkey!" _a familiar female voice said in a stupid tone.

Confused, Timmy asked on the phone in a worried tone, "Dancing? Wanda, are you feeling okay?"

Then, Tony's bodyguards and Timmy's godparents poofed into the Chill Room, only Cosmo wears Wanda's outfit while Wanda wears his husband's outfit with two black eye patches, which Tony, Daryl, and Timmy screamed in horror while Ash and Professor Oak are shocked at what they saw.

"Oh no, not you, two!" Tony said in shock.

"Look, Tony! I'm BlindBeard the pirate! Ah, I can't see!" Wanda screamed, unknown to her that she's wearing two eye patches instead of one. But, Cosmo poofed one away as he said in annoyance, "That's because you only need one, sugarplum."

"Not to be stingy, but first, where's Poof? And did you call your "spy boss", Jorgen by any chance before you got here?" Timmy asked to his fairies in a worried tone.

"Yes. Unfortunately, Poof is still at school and Jorgen only gave us a postcard before he left," Cosmo said as he gave the mentioned postcard to Timmy, which has a picture of Jorgen wearing some skater clothes while holding a skateboard on his hands and has a message, "Stay cool, bro!" at the back of the card.

"You have got to be kidding me," Timmy said in a deadpanned tone.

"Oh great, how do we switch them back now, Einstein?" Ash said in annoyance to Timmy.

"Whoa, Ash. Take a chill pill, why don't ya? Call me crazy, but I think being switched with Tony is not a bad thing," Professor Oak said to Ash.

"Uh, are you hearing yourself, Professor? You look like an 11 year old kid with a poor taste in fashion sense," Ash said in disbelief, "Err, no offense."

"Although I hate to agree with the Professor here, but he's right," Tony explained in a calm fashion, "To tell you the truth, I been very curious at his life and I want to see want was it like to be him for a day. And now's my chance to step on his shoes."

"And ever since Tony transferred to ToonSchool, I've been kinda curious at his life, too. And I know that I'm being selfish to say this, but this is the first time I'm having fun ever since I was a boy," Oak explained to the kids, "And since your godparents won't help us for a while, I think it would take a little while longer to find a way to switch us back to normal. What do you think, Daryl?"

Daryl couldn't believe at his brother and his favorite teacher's decision at first, but then sighs in defeat and said, "I think they're right for once. Since Cosmo and Wanda are out of commission because of their mix-up personalities, it's going to take a while longer to find a way to switch them back and find out who or what switched them in the first place. I suggest we should respect their decisions. What do you say, guys?"

Timmy thought up about this for a minute and said in a casual manner, "As long as I don't get pranked again, we better let them do it anyway."

However, Ash was reluctant at their decision at first, but then gave up and said, "Okay, but just until the Pokémon conference, I don't want my friends and the other trainers see you like this."

"Deal," Professor Oak said, "And don't worry, we will be switch back before you can say, "Gotta catch 'em all"!"

Suddenly, the gang then starts to get rained on by a mysterious indoor rain, which they covered themselves with some random books from the bookshelf. When Ash quickly tastes one that dripped on his book, he eyes widen as he asked in confusion, "Ketchup?"

Cosmo then glared at his wife, revealing she's responsible for this mysterious indoor rain made of ketchup. "What? I thought he said "Gotta ketchup them all"?" Wanda said in a stupid voice like her husband.

"Cosmo, you idiot! Oops, sorry. Force of habit," Timmy said as he cleared his throat to correct his mistake, "Wanda, you idiot!"

"Oh no, how can we explain to Prickley about this raining ketchup in the Chill Room?" Tony asked in panic.

"I think the chaos outside of the Chill Room would drown out his raining ketchup worries, 'cause I think this picture just turned into a crazy scene. Look!" Daryl said as the others joined him and became shocked at what they saw.

Everyone are starting to act like each other like Irwin, who has Buford's personality, gave Francis a wedgie, Lou Pickles is running through the hallways like a marathon track while Mr. Barkin is sleeping on the hallway bench, JT and Cash are building an invention while Buttercup tries to bust them, Phineas and Ferb are torturing Yang, who has now Baljeet's personality, which Candace saw it and tries to beat his brothers up like Buttercup would, Lisa, who has Jack's personality, tries to find some ghost with her homemade ghost vacuum, and Tony's basketball teammate and friend, Dennis, who somehow has Janitor's personality, pass the gang with a speedy modified cart which cause him to crash to the wall.

"Okay, this day just turned from weird to creepy in 45 seconds," Timmy said as he was weirded out by this crazy moment.

"Either there's a crazy school contest today or we're not the only ones who got switched," Tony said in a serious tone, "Whatever's turning the students and teachers into what you call 'crazies' must have something to do with our personality switching in the first place."

"Okay, first of all, for the first time ever, you are really aware at what's happening right now and I'm so proud of you for doing that and two, Tony's right. If we find the source of this crazy epidemic, we might able to switch you two and the others back to normal," Daryl said to his friends.

"You said that your apartment got modified after that whole makeover incident, right?" Ash mentioned about Tony and Daryl's renovated apartment, which was modified by WOOHP for spy emergencies, "Maybe that could help us find out what's been really going on."

The Clarks nodded in approval as they know that Tony is a secret spy agent for the World Organization of Human Protection or WOOHP for short and only Ash, Timmy, Professor Oak and some of their friends know their secret about it after they helped them during the Heartless incident 4 weeks ago.

"Good idea," Timmy said in excitement, "Let's get to 7K before-"

"Baljeet! Stop right there!"

The vice principal of ToonSchool, Vice Principal Prickley shouts as he chased one of the smartest students, Baljeet, who has now Yang's personality, chops some chairs and lockers as he shouts Yang's battle cry, "Chee Hoo Waa!" before he left the gang's side to chop more items along the way. Prickley stops as he catches his breath before he saw the gang, shocked at what they saw.

"What's going on? They were fine just a minute ago, and now my favorite student is chopping some school objects like its training dummies or something," Prickley said as he catches his breath.

"I don't know, sir. But don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this mess before you know it," Daryl said to Prickley in a determination tone.

"You better be, or this school is going to be-" Prickley stops in mid-sentence as he saw Tony and Professor Oak in shock and said, "Don't tell me you got caught on Clark's prank again, Oak."

"No, sir. Why do I ever do that?" Tony defended himself, "Which reminds me of a poem I came up."

He clears his throat as he starts to recite the poem, "When you want to anticipate your opponent's moves, bring along a Croagunk with you."

Timmy and Daryl quickly groaned because not only it's boring, but they also realized that Tony got their Pokémon Biology teacher's poetic abilities, too. "Although I can't believe he would make a poem that is never good and very puzzling, it sounds kinda true," Ash commented, referring to a Poison Pokémon, Croagunk which can anticipate its opponent's dangerous moves.

"Okay, who are you and what happened to the real Tony Clark?" Prickley demanded to the switched boy.

"Chill, Prickley. He's okay, but you're not, actually," Professor Oak said as he offers a soda can to Prickley, "How about a drink to get rid of that thirst?"

"Well, thank you, Sam. That's very generous of you. These crazy kids are starting to tire me out," Prickley said as he opened the soda can.

Suddenly, a snake-like spring popped out of the soda can, which startles Prickley a lot and fell down on the ground. Oak quickly laughed at his successful prank; however he stopped when he saw Tony glaring at him. "Hey, it's your personality that made me do it. Besides, I was just getting back at him for sending that video tape of me falling down to the swamp area in the Creature House on World's Wackiest Falls without telling me about it," Oak said to Tony.

Tony groaned as Prickley quickly recovered from his shock and said in shock, "Okay first, I only send that because it's funny and I just send it on the same day as the deadline. And two, what's with you two?"

Timmy quickly answered his question, "Because they got mysteriously-"

Tony and Professor Oak covered the pink-hatted boy's mouth in panic, since they don't want Prickley to know what happened to them. "I think what Timmy's trying to say is that Tony's last prank hurt Professor Oak really bad, so I suggested to them that they should step in each other's shoes to see what is like to be each other once and a while," Daryl explained to Prickley without revealing what really happened.

"And I must say, they really good at acting each other. Besides, Tony's first try at coming up a Pokémon poem is really impressive. Right, guys?" Ash added as his friends nodded in agreement.

"I have to admit, that poem was really something," Prickley said in an impressive tone, "And of course, I did switch lives with my brother once after that little mishap back where I was a principal at 3rd Street."

"It's because you were forced to switch lives because of that childish fight with your brother back there?" Professor Oak mentioned with a same sarcastic tone as Tony as the boys quickly laughed at Prickley's embarrassing memory.

"Okay, first of all, I can't believe you did a perfect impression of Tony Clark. And second of all, stop reading Mr. Barkin's emails," Prickley said to Oak in anger.

"And don't you worry; you'll focus on controlling these messed-up kids while we find out what's been really going on," Timmy said in determination.

"You better be or-"

Prickley stops in mid-sentence when he saw the Chill Room's indoor ketchup rain and asked in shock, "Why there's a rain made of ketchup in the Chill Room?"

The gang quickly shook as Prickley saw what happened at the Chill Room as the Pokémon professor sheepishly answered, "There some simple and logical answer why there's the rain inside of the Chill- RUN!"

Professor Oak fled from Prickley as the students followed him, not want to tell him what really happened about the Chill Room. "Strange, he perfectly said 'run' just like Clark when he's running away from me," Prickley wondered before he entered the Chill Room to find the source of the ketchup rain.

_A/N: Looks like the craziness is just begun! What will the gang do next in order to switch Tony and Professor Oak back? Find out by click the next button!_


	12. Personality Mess Part 2

_A/N: Last time, Tony and Professor got their personalities switched and somehow, the students and teachers are switched, too! Can Daryl, Timmy, and Ash find out who or what's switching their personalities? Find out as we go to Part 2!_**  
><strong>

**Personality Mess: Part 2**

At Tony and Daryl's apartment, Tony was searching something at his laptop while Daryl was calling someone at his phone and their Pokémon professor is playing a racing game at their TV. "Who are you calling anyway?" Tony asked to his brother.

"Who else? Although I respect you two to stay there until the Pokémon conference, but we still need to try something to get you two back to normal by then," Daryl said as he waited for someone to pick it up on the other line.

Then, Ash and Timmy came in to their apartment as Ash said, "Okay, we called the others what happened and they will be here in a few minutes."

Then, the ringing on Daryl's phone stops ringing as a familiar young male's voice called, _"Hello? What is it, Daryl?"_

"Jimmy, we have a big time problem. Tony and Professor Oak's personalities got mysteriously switched and we have no idea how to switch them back!" Daryl explained to Jimmy about their current situation on the phone.

At Jimmy's lab, Jimmy Neutron was fixing his robot dog, Goddard with a wrench as the boy genius said to Daryl on the phone, "Tony and Professor Oak got what? Daryl, if it's about that comment about you as a straight B student I gave you earlier, then I'll take it back. Besides, I'm still busy with Goddard's weekly maintenance."

Back at the apartment, Tony snatched Daryl's phone and said to his genius friend, "I'm afraid it's true, Jimmy. I can only think of researching Pokémon and making some Pokémon poems that is boring, but useful, too. No offense."

"None taken," Professor Oak said to Tony.

"Wow, nice impression of the Professor back there, Tony. If you're going to try out in a play, you have to do better than that," Jimmy said as he was still not convinced at their situation, "Look, Goddard got a hard screw knotted up here and I still need to unscrew it."

Realizing that Jimmy didn't believe their story, Daryl tried to reason to their friend, "But, Jimmy! This is se-"

Daryl quickly stops when his Pokémon Biology teacher snatched his phone and quickly explained the boy genius in anger, "Look, Nerdtron! Tony and Daryl are telling the truth and if you don't get here in 10 seconds, I'll-"

"Why didn't you guys say so?" The gang quickly turns around and quickly startled when they saw Jimmy, who must have ran to their apartment in such a hurry, "When I heard Professor Oak calling me Nerdtron, I probably knew you guys were telling the truth."

When Daryl snatched his phone back from Oak and turned off his call, he noticed a screw bolt on Jimmy's wrench and said in shock, "You weren't kidding about that screw."

Jimmy also noticed the screw and said as he grins about it, "Mmm... And he thought I couldn't get it out."

However back at the lab, Goddard quickly broke up to pieces as he was wincing about the hard screw that Jimmy just took out before he left was actually a screw that keeps him together.

* * *

><p>Then, Jimmy took out some of his inventions as Daryl asked, "Are you sure you can get them back to normal?"<p>

"Don't worry, my inventions will get you guys back to normal," Jimmy said in an arrogant tone as he grabs one of his gadgets.

"That's what you always say before everything goes wrong," Timmy said to Jimmy while he grabs a soda can from the fridge.

"It is not!" Jimmy snapped.

"Tell a guy who used an invention that let an Aerodactyl loose," Ash said in an obvious tone, "It almost flew Prickley away to the canyons!"

"Okay, so my inventions don't work as always, but I'm sure this invention will switch them back to normal," Jimmy said as he aimed his gadget to switched student and teacher, "Okay, guys. This might hurt a little bit."

He then fires his invention to them, which it somehow switches their hairstyles instead of their personalities. Timmy quickly does a spit take and laughs at Tony and Oak's new hairdos while Daryl and Ash tries to hold their chuckles.

The males became confused until they became shocked when they saw themselves on the mirror. "Oops, that's not it," Jimmy sheepishly said as they glared at him in anger.

"Jimmy, why I still have Professor's personality and now his hair?" Tony asked in anger.

"Speaking of my hair, is your hair always this messy?" Professor Oak asked as he felt his now grey swept hair.

"I don't know, maybe he has a 'hairy' situation about it," Timmy laughs really hard when he said a hair pun, much to the switched males' annoyance.

"Okay, okay! I get it. I'll switch your hair back," Jimmy said as he fires his invention one more time to Tony and Oak, which it switched their hairstyles back to normal.

Then, he pulls out another invention that looks like a mini-amp and aimed it to the switched pair again as he said, "Okay, I'm sure this should switched you guys back."

He fires his invention once again as it hits the 11 year old boy and the Pokémon Biology teacher, which it somehow no changes this time, but it leave them a little dizzy. "Okay, guys. How do you feel?" Jimmy asked.

When Tony recovered, he quickly said, "Well, I felt really dizzy back there, but I'm better now."

Suddenly, Ash couldn't hold it much longer and laughs with Timmy when he heard his voice. "Guys, what are you-"

He quickly stops as he realized that he has now his teacher's voice as he covered his mouth in embarrassment.

Hearing his voice in shock, Professor Oak angrily shouts to Jimmy with Tony's voice, "NEUTRON!"

"Hey, Professor. At least you can 'screech' it out at the teacher's talent show," Ash joked as he laughs at his own pun, when Oak grabs a pillow from the sofa and angrily throws it to the laughing Pokémon trainer in irritation, which quickly hits him and fell down to the ground.

"Okay, stop yelling," Jimmy said as he fires his invention once more to the switched pair.

When they quickly recovered, Oak tries to test if he got his voice back as he said, "Testing, 1, 2, 3. Again, I like my personality back, Nerdtron!"

"Well, there's one invention that we haven't tried yet," Jimmy said as he pulls out his next invention which looks like a game controller, "I call it, the "Neutronic Switcher"! It's not fully tested yet, but it should switch you two back to normal for sure."

"It better be," Oak scuffed.

At his third attempt to switch them back, Jimmy fires a laser to Tony and Oak, which it leaves them dizzy again. As Professor Oak recovered, he quickly scans around the apartment in confusion before he mischievously smirked.

"Yes, I got my personality back!" 'Oak' said in Tony's voice, "Now I can finally play some games without-"

He quickly stopped when he saw his body right in front of him. Shocked at what he saw, he looked through his body and realized he's in Professor Oak's body.

"JIMMY!" Tony and Oak shouted in annoyance and anger as the boys quickly laughed at their misfortune.

"Okay, so it has a few bugs I have to work out, plus I'm a sucker for body-switching," Jimmy said as he grins in embarrassment.

"Come on, Tony. At least you can go to a PG movie right now, as long as you finished some random lecture about Pokémon," Daryl joked as he can't help it anymore and started to laugh really hard with Ash and Timmy.

However, it was Tony's turn to get irritated as he pulls out an air horn that his teacher used on Squidward earlier and blows it into Daryl's ear, which startles him a lot and falls to the ground. "Well, at least I can do a prank with my own personality just for today," Tony said as he mischievously smirked at his dizzy brother.

"Okay, okay! Maybe I can switch you guys back with another one of my inventions," Jimmy said as he searched through his backpack for his another invention.

But Professor Oak, who is still in Tony's body and have his personality back for a short while, stops him and said, "Maybe I should stick with Tony's personality a little while until the conference. Besides, I don't want to end up with two brains like last time."

"And I thought that Electric Pokémon Brain Synchronizer would work perfectly," Jimmy said as he and Oak then remember the last time Jimmy's invention went awry.

* * *

><p><em>At the last Pokémon conference in Sinnoh, Professor Oak is walking down the lobby with Ash, who is somehow staring at nothing with a dumb look at his face, Pikachu, and Ash's mother, Delia as he saw his colleagues, Professor Elm, Professor Rowan, and Professor Birch by the check-in counter.<em>

_"Hey, Sam! Long time, no see, my friend!" Birch called to his colleague._

_As Oak was about to approach them, he then overhears some trainers by the entrance said, "Hey, did you know that the Sinnoh champion, Cynthia is going to be here in the Pokémon conference?"_

_Due to Jimmy's last invention caused Ash's brain to get trapped in Oak's body, Ash took control of his professor's body and said in excitement, "Cynthia? Where? I want to battle her!"_

_However, Oak took control of his body once again as Ash was about to run to the trainer, but he quickly fell down on the ground instead as empty-headed Ash said stupidly to the Pokémon professor, "Lawnmower!"_

_Delia and the other professors stood there in confusion, unaware on what just happened as Pikachu just covered his face in embarrassment, knowing that his human partner just screwed up big time._

* * *

><p>Remembering that last conference gone horribly wrong thanks to his invention, Jimmy then sighs in defeat as he said, "Point taken. In a meantime, I better fix my Neutronic Switcher before your Pokémon conference. Okay, Professor?"<p>

"Okay, but just test your invention once in a while before you're trying to help me with a Pokémon again," Oak calmly said as he and Tony position themselves in front of Jimmy once again.

"Deal," Jimmy said as he shoots his Switcher to the guys again, which it switches their bodies and their personalities back.

As they tried to recover from Jimmy's invention again, Bloo, Bart, and Jake appeared in front of their apartment with an indoor cart. "'Ello, Clarks! What do you think of my new ride?" Bloo said as they show off their cart to their friends as Blossom, Tommy, June, Mac, and Danny followed.

Shocked at their new cart, Daryl said, "Wow, I mean, it's so, so, so, so..."

"Lame," Daryl and Ash finished saying it in an unimpressed tone.

"Haha, very funny, guys," Bloo said when they saw a boy wearing a lab coat and an old man wearing some stylish clothes and laughs at them behind their backs, "Speaking of funny, who is that guy with a hat? A badly-dressed old guy who doesn't know about hip-hop anymore?"

Jake and Bart joined Bloo as they laughed at him. But when he recovered, removed his cap, and turned around to face the boys, he revealed himself to be Professor Oak, which he has Tony's personality back after that as he glared at the boys in anger for that last comment about him. "What did you say?" he asked in anger to the boys.

Shocked at what they saw, they quickly takes back what he said to his Pokémon Biology teacher as Bart said, "Uh, what we're trying to said is that you look good at that outfit and you really do know about hip-hop, Professor. Besides, he said it, not us."

"Hey!" Bloo snapped, "At least I found this cool cart down by Mr. Krabs' office!"

"If you mean 'slow and should go to the junkyard instead of a garage', I agree," Professor Oak said with a mischievous smirk on his face, which the boys became confused and shocked at what he said.

"Uh, Prof.? Are you okay? Usually, Tony always comments something about this," Jake said in confusion.

"Yeah, and even I like a clown car, but you don't see me driving it," Oak said to the boys.

Seeing their Pokémon Biology teacher insulting the boys and their 11 year old friend is writing some more Pokémon poems at his notebook, they became convinced at Ash and Timmy's text earlier as June commented about this, "Whoa, you weren't kidding about them being switched."

Trying to get used to this weird moment, Bart then said to the guys, "Laugh all you want. But this baby, she's a chick magnet."

Ash then decided to join the fun as he said to the boys, "Yeah, a chick of '67 named Gertrude."

Daryl, Timmy, and even Professor Oak laughed at Ash's comeback as he Jake scuffed and said to his friends, "Let's bounce out of here, guys."

They quickly make a screeching car noise as they drive out with their unknowingly slow cart. "Okay, now that cart awkward moment is over, when do we start our switchin' investigation?" June asked to the boys.

"I'm guessing we can start by watching the news. Look!" Danny said as he and Tommy were watching the breaking news report on Tony and Daryl's TV as the others joined them.

"This is Chet Ubetcha with breaking news! Everyone in ToonTown has gone bonkers!" a reporter panickly said to the viewers as it switches the images of ToonTown roads, which is somehow in a middle of a chaos, "All the traffic cops on the traffic roads are suddenly acting like rodeo clowns!"

At the footage of the mentioned road, all of the traffic cops are wearing clown makeup and block off some cars, thinking its some bulls.

"And all the cops and some bank robbers are now dancing to each other like some ballroom dancers!" Chet said as he showed footages of the police and some robbers at the bank, who are dancing to waltz and salsa.

"And all of the doctors of the ToonTown State Hospital are suddenly acting like babies!" Chet said as he showed the doctors of the mentioned hospital are crying and playing some medical equipment like babies.

As the gang watches the TV in horror, Chet quickly explained the situation more to the viewers, "This crazy epidemic started on London last week and now it's spreading through the streets of ToonTown!"

Then, Chet got out from his seat as he jumps at the top of his desk, revealing a Scottish clog dancer outfit and some clog shoes at his feet. "Now if you excuse me, I have a clogging shindig to go to," Chet said as he dances out of the news report set.

"Does he mean that London got this crazy epidemic before ToonTown?" Tommy asked to his friends as Danny turns off the TV in shock.

"Looks that way, we've got to get to London to stop this mess!" Tony said as he prepares himself to go to London. But Jimmy stops him and said, "Oh no, you don't! My Neutronic Switcher can only switched your personalities if two people are here at the same time. I can't switch you two back if you go out for mission!"

"Plus, you can't go out there with your 'condition'!" Daryl added.

"Well, what about my sisters? Buttercup wants to bust Cash and JT for their inventions like Candace and Bubbles wants to torture some kids and calling us Twerps like Vicky!" Blossom explained.

"And even Lilo and Stitch are acting like each other and Mr. Krabs is acting like his rival, Plankton!" Mac said as they saw Lilo and Stitch outside of their door, acting like each other as Lilo chased the switched Mr. Krabs, who is stealing a secret formula from himself like Plankton, while Stitch, who has Lilo's personality, tries to stop her as he cried out, "Lilo, wait for meega!"

"Okay," Tony said as he was still weirded out by that moment before he went back to his serious tone, "But we need to stop this epidemic before it's too late!"

"Although you got Professor's personality, you're still thinking about yourself, Clark!" Ash said as the kids are starting an argument once again.

Can't take this fight any longer like Tony, Professor Oak quickly stops the argument and said, "Stop! This is no time to fight, guys! All that matter is that we have to stop this epidemic before ToonTown turns into CrazyTown!"

Realizing that he's right like Tony, Daryl said with reluctance, "Sorry about that, Professor. But what about you? You can't work and research Pokémon with my brother's personality going around your head."

"Who says I'm staying? I'm going, too! And I won't take 'no' as an answer!" Oak said in determination.

Realizing that he's right, Tony said to Daryl, "We better let him tag along, Daryl. Remember, he's got my personality and when there's a mission, I won't turn it down. Plus, I'm usually the ones who make up some plans to get out of a sticky situation around here."

Thinking about it, although Tony's plans were not usually great, it gets them out on every situation they faced. "You're right, without you or your personality, we'll never solve any cases or get out of a sticky situation like this," Daryl said, "And you said you need two people on the same place, right Jimmy? Maybe if the Professor would come along, you might able to switch them back to normal if you're done fixing it."

Thinking that Jimmy wouldn't switch them back to normal without him, they decided to agree with them as Daryl went to the kitchen counter to search for something.

"Now that's done, it's time for the gadgets!" Tony declared as Daryl found a mysterious switch underneath the counter and presses it, which it turns their coffee table around, revealing a table filled with gadgets underneath their apartment floor.

"Awesome!" Oak said in excitement like Tony usually do when it comes to gadgets.

"First off, is a new gadget called a Hair Bow-merang, which can throws like a boomerang," Daryl explained as he toss a red hair bow that is similar to Blossom's to her, which she caught it and said while she replaces her hair bow with a hair bow gadget, "Sweet! I needed a new bow for a long time!"

"Next up is the Hair Pick Lock Pick," Daryl said as he tossed a hair pin gadget to June, then tosses a ballpoint pen to Jimmy as he said, "Laser Ballpoint Pen, and don't try to use yours, Jimmy. This one is stronger than your laser pen."

"I'm impressed and disappointed at the same time," Jimmy said in dismay.

Then, Tony took out some Poke ball-like gadgets, except its colored black and silver as he explained the next gadget before he tosses it to Ash, "Poke Smoke Balls. Can't capture a Pokémon, but it should functions like a smoke bomb to cover up our escape."

"Huh, looks like Jerry was inspired after the Heartless incident," Ash mentioned as he puts his gadgets to the Poke ball pocket of his backpack and his pant pockets.

"Sonic Disintegrator Boom Box," Daryl continued as he tosses a small boom box gadget to Danny.

"Wonder Makeover Kits," Daryl said as he showed a two heart-shaped makeup kits, which a love struck Blossom and June greedily snatched it from him, much to his confusion. Then he showed some more gadgets to the gang, "Earphone Walkie-Talkies, Laser Camera, and V.E.G.S. a gadget which really stinks. Trust me, I know."

As the gang prepares themselves, Oak snatched the Laser Ballpoint Pen from Jimmy and asked in confusion, "Are you sure this can shoot laser from this thing?"

Like Tony, he accidentally activates the gadget, which shoots a laser from it and hits a passerby's water bottle which causes the bottle to leak up water, much to the passerby's dismay.

"Oops," the Pokémon Biology teacher sheepishly said in embarrassment as the boys stared at the passerby in shock.

"Well, at least we know you also got Tony's hyperactive curiosity for trouble," Daryl said to Oak as Jimmy snatched his gadget back from him in anger.

They quickly got over their shock as Mac asked, "But what about Prickley? We already got in trouble for ditching school before. How can we get to London without Prickley knowing?"

"Not a problem," Daryl said as he got out of their apartment and stopped the passing cart that Jake, Bloo, and Bart was riding on.

"Hey guys, can you stall Prickley while we're gone?" Daryl quickly asked his friends.

"Sorry, Daryl. But we're busy playing games all day after class," Bart said as he and Bloo fist bump each other.

"And I have a lot of skateboarding to do later, so you better deal with Prickley all on your own," Jake said as he relaxes on his seat, "Besides, what makes you think three playas like us available on Friday night?"

Daryl was about to reason with them, but Professor Oak intervenes and whispers something in his ear. Realizing what he means, Daryl quickly said with a mischievous smirk on his face, "Oh, I don't know. Because, last Friday night, and Friday night before, and Friday night before, and Friday night before..."

"What's your point?" Bloo said in annoyance, not liking where this is going.

"You owe us. How many favors have we done for you?" Daryl asked to the boys.

"Name one," Jake said to Daryl, still not convinced at Daryl's question.

Then without warning, Professor Oak took a photo of the boys and their cart with Tony's camera phone and said, "Now your moms and Mr. Herriman will get a picture of you guys on a hijacked indoor cart."

Shocked at what their Pokémon Biology teacher did, Bart quickly asked in panic, "You're kidding about that photo, right Professor?"

"Uh, newsflash. Although I live with my brother for 1 month, I know him too well," Daryl explained to the panicked boys in a mischievous tone, "And when it comes to desperate measures, he's not joking about it."

Hearing this, Bart quickly said to his friends in panic, yet happy tone, "I'm free tonight! How about you, guys?"

"Nope, nothing on my schedule tonight! What about you, Jake?" Bloo quickly asked to Jake in a same tone as Bart.

"Let me check my calendar. Oh look, tonight just opened up!" Jake said in a same tone as he and his friends drive out of the hallways to find a place to hide their cart in panic.

The gang approaches them as Tony said in an impressed tone, "The blackmail move, not very nice but effective."

"Thanks, now let's get to London to solve this crazy case once and for all," Professor Oak said in determination as the gang prepares themselves to go to London.

However, they quickly heard a screeching car noise from another corridor and when they check it out; they quickly wince as they saw the indoor cart crashes from the hallway walls before they saw Jake, Bloo, and Bart running away from their crashed cart in panic to avoid getting caught by Mr. Krabs.

* * *

><p>At the WOOHP jet, the ToonSchool kids are relaxing into their seats as Tony and Daryl are piloting the jet when Professor Oak is searching something at the magazine rack of the jet. Tony noticed his teacher and asked, "What are you doing?"<p>

"Just looking some comics around the jet," Oak said as he rummages around the magazine rack, "I have a sudden urge to read some Crimson Chin comics."

"Wow, even he got your obsession to comics, Tony. Even I'm not surprised by that fact, you can't even read a textbook in 20 seconds," Daryl giggled as his brother glared at him in anger.

Couldn't hold his excitement much longer, Timmy quickly jumps out to seat and said, "Man, with Professor Oak joining us on this mission with Tony's personality, it's really like that Japanese comic I read every day!"

Then, he pulls out a comic book he mentioned with a picture of a white-haired boy wearing a black short-sleeved jacket under his white shirt with a black stripe on the middle, black gloves, black pants with white belt and pouch, and grey shoes as he's holding a cell phone device that looks exactly similar to a Unova Pokedex. "It's called "Shadow Kuro: Black Detective"! There's even a TV show about it!"

"Okay, first of all, it's called 'manga' in Japan. Second of all, I never heard about it in all my life," Jimmy asked to his bucktooth friend.

Timmy quickly sighed at his friend's uninterested in comics and said, "Manga, mango, I don't speak Japanese, you know. And you need to read more comics once and a while, Nerdtron."

He then flips to the first page of a manga, which is a prologue of the story as he narrates, "It's about an 11 year old boy named Kuro and he's a Pokémon professor-in-training to his father, who he's a professor himself!"

He then flips to a next page, which shows a main character of the comic/manga removing his glasses and lab coat and changes to his outfit from the cover. "But when there's a crime involved in his hometown, he turns into a shy and serious professor to a cool and a fun-loving butt-kicking detective named "Shadow Kuro"!" Timmy continued as he does some fighting positions while holding the manga in his hand.

"With a help from his classmates from his school, his partner Pokémon, Infernape, and his personal gadgets, Kuro solve some impossible cases that the police can't handle and stop some villains from destroying or take over his hometown!" Timmy said in an excited tone to his friends, "It's really a cool comic! Plus, Kuro reminds me of Professor Oak when he's not fighting crime and Tony when he's Shadow Kuro."

Daryl and Tony put the jet on autopilot as they approach Timmy and Daryl said in an unimpressed tone, "Come on, Timmy. What's so cool about it? It's just another kid's comic."

"Oh, tell a guy who bought some collectable toys and stuff about "Shadow Kuro"," Timmy said as he mischievously showed the gang some Shadow Kuro merchandise, such as DVDs, action figures, and even a blanket with a picture of the main character on it, much to Daryl's shock. Everyone including Tony, Jimmy, and Professor Oak quickly laughed at Daryl's secret obsession as he snatched his stuff back from Timmy in embarrassment.

"Can we get to London already?" Daryl yelled in annoyance as he left the passenger's cabin in frustration as the gang continues to laugh while the jet almost reaches its destination.

* * *

><p>At some house at the downtown streets of London, Tony, Daryl, Timmy, and Blossom are interrogating a lawyer, who is somehow working out as Timmy asked in shock, "Are you sure you're a lawyer? Cause boy, you were way buff."<p>

"I wasn't until last Tuesday, the day my whole life changed," the lawyer said in a British accent as he lifting a weight.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Blossom asked in confusion.

"I was working with my paperwork when I saw this bright light. Then all of a sudden, I wasn't a wimp anymore, I was a wrestler. It was amazing," he explained to the kids while doing some push-ups with only one hand.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Daryl said in confusion while Tony and Blossom are checking some books at the bookshelf.

Then, he quickly switches to jump ropes as he continued, "The only thing I lifted before is my briefcase and my afternoon cup of tea. Now I can bench 150! I have a match tomorrow night with some heavyweight muscle, wanna come?"

They became weirded out by his offer as Tony declined, "Sounds like a blast, but unfortunately, we'll need to take a rain check."

"Suit yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to work on my abs," the lawyer excused himself as the kids fell into a dead faint when he said that.

* * *

><p>Then, the gang regroups near the Big Ben as they discussed what they learn so far.<p>

"What a freak show! I mean, how often you meet a wrestling lawyer?" Timmy said in shock.

"Yeah, about as often as you meet a 11 year old boy involved in international espionage," Blossom said when Tony quickly glared at her for that example. "Okay, bad example," Blossom sheepishly said as Tony sweat drops about it.

"What about you, guys? Did you find anything strange at your end?" Daryl asked to the other group which they checked at some nearby hotel earlier.

"More likely, all of the lecturers for some doctor's convention just became circus clowns and the weird janitor from that hotel somehow became a strict high school teacher," Danny explained to his friends.

"Plus, that hotel manager-turned-crazy inventor's wacky invention just knocked me all the way to a nearby Redneckistan convention," Professor Oak said when he noticed a big cowboy hat with a arrow sticking through it on his head. "Ahh! A southern dunce cap!" he said as he panickly removes the hat as Daryl quietly laughs about it, which reminds him of Tony when he accidentally wears a dunce cap when he knocked over Billy during basketball practice.

"Other than that, there's something seriously strange going on," Jimmy said.

Then, Tony notices something by the newspaper stand. "Hey guys, check it out!" Tony said as he grabs a paper and shows an article in it to his friends, "Pro-wrestler Jumping Bull quits, want to be an attorney for no reason."

"He probably got drop into his head too many times," Timmy said in an unconvinced tone, but Tony shove the paper in front of his face and points it to the article, "So?"

"Either that or his personality changed," Tony said in a serious tone.

"Are you saying that he was switched, too?" Tommy asked in shock, which Tony nodded in agreement.

"Something tells me that this is way too weird to be a coincidence," Jimmy said as they head straight to their next destination.

* * *

><p>At some wrestling gymnasium, some wrestlers are sparring against each other at the ring while the ToonSchool gang is having a conversation to the Jumping Bull, which he now wears a blue suit and tie and holds a briefcase containing folders of the court cases.<p>

"Yes, well wrestling was my old love, you see. Now I prefer working in the court of justice," the wrestler said in a British accent as he reviews some of the court cases from his briefcase.

"But you're the Jumping Bull, dude! A butt-kicking powerhouse of strength," Professor Oak said as he pretends to be a boxer by punching someone, which Daryl and Jimmy quickly dodges it in annoyance.

"Well, yes. I was the Jumping Bull," the wrestler said as he showed some of his recent solved cases to the gang, "Until last Tuesday, I bumped on a homicide case, a bank robbery, and a recent scandal about a European governor."

"You don't happen to know that lawyer who went sick just 4 days ago?" Tommy asked to the Jumping Bull.

"Why no, but I so love to meet him. We've probably have great deal in the current court case about the trials of a corrupted military general," the wrestler said with interest.

"Well, thanks for your time. Keep digging on some cases that you can bring some evildoers to justice," Mac said as he and his friends left.

"Ah, yes I shall. Cheerio, my dears," the wrestler said as he continues to work on some of his paperwork as the gang discussed about the mission.

"Just when I thought the first freak show was good, the second one was even better," Timmy said in humor when June saw a fallen wrestler grinning at her, but she quickly uses her Te Xuan Ze strength to punch the wrestler away in annoyance.

"Yeah, and all because of one bright light that change these people into crazy freak shows," Danny said in as he motions his finger in a cuckoo motion, when Daryl quickly stops walking as he realizes something.

"Wait a second, that's it!" Daryl said in realization when his friends also stopped walking.

"What's it?" Timmy asked.

"I think we forgot to ask two familiar people before we got here," Daryl as he turned to his brother and asked, "Tony, did you see some white bright light before you got switched?"

"Uh, yes. In the Creature House, I thought it was the paparazzi, so I left after that," Tony answered in confusion.

"And Professor, did you also saw a same light before all of this?" Daryl then asked to his Pokémon Biology teacher.

"Yes, and trust me, it was really blinding back at the teacher's lounge," Professor Oak answered in a same confused tone as Tony's.

Hearing those answers, Daryl quickly said in realization, "That's it! Those bright lights must have something to do with the switching personalities. We just have to find the connection, first."

"Well, the office that belongs to the lawyer we interviewed is just 3 blocks away. Maybe we can search there for some clues," Tony said as he reads through to his MPCOM.

"Nice find, bro. Now let's get to that lawyer's office before-"

Daryl was interrupted when they felt a large earthquake. The ToonSchool gang got out of the wrestling gym as they saw some horrifying robots are terrorizing London. As the gang takes a closer look at their master, they saw a TV reporter laughing menacingly as he evilly declared in front of his TV crew, "Behold, my London Destructinators! With these robots at my command, I will rule London! And that's the latest reports. Back to you, Kenneth..."

"He must have gone to ToonTown and somehow switched with Dr. Doofenshimirtz's personality," Jimmy explained to his friends about this situation.

"But if he's switched with a TV reporter, then what does Doofenshimirtz have now?" Daryl asked as the gang thought of what happened back at ToonTown.

* * *

><p>At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated in ToonTown, we saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz wearing a reporter suit as he interviews his nemesis, Perry the Platypus.<p>

"So, Perry the Platypus, how's it like to be a secret agent platypus?" Dr. Doofenshimirtz asked to the confused platypus.

* * *

><p>Back at London, the gang finishes imagining Perry's situation as Timmy comments, "Let's just say that Perry is going to chatter a lot of questions later."<p>

Then, the gang springs into action as Danny changes into his ghost form while Daryl summoned his scythe to fight the robots.

"Hey, you dumb bots!" The robots turned around to see the ToonSchool gang ready to fight as Professor Oak said to the malevolent robots, "Why don't you make like a rust bucket and 'scrap' outta here! Get it? Scrap?"

"Although he's got your tendency to make witty comeback lines, he's not that very good," Ash commented about his Professor's line back there.

"Hey! At least he's learning," Tony said as they charged on the robots.

Tommy then faced a robot which it was ready to cut him with its chainsaw, but Tommy smiled as he pulled out a camera and aimed it to the robot as he said, "Say cheese!"

However, it only gave the robot a white bright flash as it approaches the purple-haired kid in anger. "Oops, wrong camera!" Tommy said in embarrassment as he ran away from the robot as it cuts his dropped camera to bits.

Then, Blossom quickly used her ice breath to freeze the TV reporter-turned-mad scientist to stop his control over the robots, but she quickly saw that it didn't worked when she was surrounded by some robots. However, she was quickly saved by June, who quickly beats up the robots with her bare hands while Blossom defended herself by using her laser vision to destroy a few robots along the way.

Then, Ash tries to outwit the robots by using the Poke Smoke Balls to cover the area with smoke. When the robots tried to find the Pokémon trainer in a clouded smoke, they were quickly ambushed by Mac as he defeats them by splashing them with a bucket of water he found at the fruit stand, causing them to frizzed and explode after that.

Then, Daryl slices the robots with his scythe while Tony outruns them and uses his WOOHP martial arts skills and his Keyblade from the Heartless incident to defeat a few robots that was chasing him.

"Huh, although you got some of Professor Oak's personality, you still got some WOOHP skills within you," Daryl said to his stepbrother in an impressed tone.

"Thanks," Tony said as they continue to fight some other robots.

Then, Tommy quickly found the real Laser Camera from his backpack as he aimed it and fires a heated laser to the robot, which it cuts the robot in half as he said, "Time for you to slip, honey!"

As Jimmy fights the robots with his Laser BallPoint Pen and Timmy fights with some garbage lids he found at the garbage cans, Blossom quickly uses her Hair Bow-merang to the robots, as it destroys a row of robots before it returns back to Blossom. "Now this is what I call one cool hair bow!" Blossom said in an impressed tone as she puts her hair bow back on her head.

As Professor Oak tries to fight the robots with a wooden stick from the broken vegetable stand, he Danny quickly fell down from the sky from the robot's last attack and changes back into his human form, which somehow drops the Sonic Disintegrator Boom Box from his pocket. Seeing the boom box gadget, Oak quickly has an idea as he grabs the gadget from the ground and uses it to destroy the robots that were attacking him. He then quickly grins as he left Danny's side to defeat a few more robots as the ghost boy finally recovers and turns back into Danny Phantom to finish the job.

As Tony, Daryl, Tommy, Blossom, and June are finishing off some last batch of robots; Jimmy, Timmy, Ash, and Mac are completely surrounded by some robots. But when Ash is about to use his last Poke Smoke Balls, they quickly saw the robots are destroyed by Professor Oak and the Sonic Disintegrator Boom Box.

"Okay, who's next?" Professor Oak demanded as he was ready to fight some more robots. But Ash quickly stops him and said, "Chill, Professor. You got them all."

The gang regroups as Blossom and June are carrying the frozen reporter with their super strength abilities. "We better get that reporter to WOOHP so he won't able to hurt more citizens until we switch his personality back to normal," Daryl suggested as his stepbrother took out his MPCOM from his pocket to call some help.

"Other than a mad scientist TV reporter, could this day can get any weirder?" Timmy asked when Tony's eyes widened at what he saw as the gang sees his MPCOM and also shocked at what they saw.

They saw Jerry wearing in some crazy, yet stylish clothes with an earring on his left ear, pink sunglasses, green unbuttoned button-up shirt under his yellow and orange stripe shirt, and a brown beret on his head.

"Yeah, it just had gotten weirder," Tony said in a weirded out tone.

"Hey, guys! How do you like my new outfit?" Jerry asked in a valley girl accent.

Seeing his crazy outfit, the gang decided not to ask what happened as Daryl sheepishly said to Jerry, "Uh, it's unique and... stylish. Very retro, Jer."

"Thanks, just bought it at some cool boutique down by the mall," Jerry said as he admired his 'new look' at his hand mirror, which the gang are weirded out even more.

"Uh, yeah. Just wanted to tell you that you might send some back-up to pick up a reporter-turned-villain to custody until we'll figure it out how we'll ever switch back. Okay? Thanks, bye!" Tony quickly said as he turns off his MPCOM in haste, not wanting to see his switched boss any longer.

"No amount of therapy could ever make this moment okay," Professor Oak said in a weirded out tone.

"You're not the only one," Timmy said as he remembered that line from himself and Daryl before.

"We better get to that lawyer's office before things starts to get weirder," June suggested to her friends, which they agreed as they head straight to their next destination.

But, they were stopped by a slot machine-like robot, which its reels were stopped with 3 exact pictures of bombs on it. "Oh, you want some, Mr. Machine?" Oak said in a determined tone as he fires another shot to the robot with the boom box gadget, which it causes it to explode some gold coins to the gang, which they quickly dodge it while Danny uses his intangible power to avoid the coins.

The kids then angrily glared at their Pokémon Biology teacher while he grins in embarrassment, knowing that he and Tony's personality just messed up big time.

* * *

><p>Near the lawyer's office entrance, the ToonSchool gang and their Pokémon Biology teacher, Professor Oak are wearing lawyer-related outfits and holding briefcases to gain entry to his office, which Timmy is already holding the key to his office.<p>

"Ugh! Why do these lawyer suits always so stretchy and itchy?" Timmy said as he was suffocated from his disguise.

"Tell me about it. I can wear my lab coat all day, but this is suffocating!" Professor Oak complained as he was also suffering from his disguise except his glasses.

"Guys, we're disguising as lawyers, we're supposed to be professional looking," Mac said to his teacher and his classmate.

"Though I have to admit, we look kinda ridiculous," Daryl said as he was starting to dislike his outfit.

Then, Blossom said in excitement, "Are you kidding? We look like some sophisticated and fashionable lawyers around here!"

"As in we look fabulous. Care to walk the catwalk with me?" June said as she and Blossom walks in the office, which leaves the boys and the Pokémon professor stood there frozen as they sweat drop and stared at the girls in shock and disbelief.

* * *

><p>Inside the office, the gang is searching around as they try to find some clues that are related to the personality switching case around London and ToonTown.<p>

"What are we looking for anyway?" Tommy asked as he searched through the bookshelves.

"The lawyer's datebook, I wanted to know what so special about last Tuesday and what's his connection to that wrestler," Tony answered as he asked June for the Hair Pin Lock Pick and uses it to unlock the drawers he found on the desk.

He quickly opens the drawer, revealing a datebook inside of it and pulls it out in glee. But, Timmy quickly snatched it from him, which Tony frowns about it. "According to this, he met with, uh, Dr. Gray," Timmy said as he reads though the datebook.

When Professor Oak heard the name from Timmy, he quickly gasped in shock and said to his students, "Wait, I met a shrink with the same name for a free therapy session yesterday."

Tony then thoughts up about this before he took out his MPCOM to search for that mentioned shrink. "Since when did you get a free therapy session from him?" Mac asked in confusion.

"Ever since I won a consolation prize for a funniest fall in World's Wackiest Falls," Professor Oak mentioned, as he was still not happy about that video tape that Prickley sent, "After that therapy session with him, he suddenly asked me some strange questions."

* * *

><p><em>At some therapist's office yesterday, we saw Professor Oak with a therapist, Dr. Gray finishing up their therapy session. Oak was about to leave, when Dr. Grey stops him and asked him in a British accent, "Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you that same man from that newspaper about the black creatures' incident?"<em>

_Noticing that he's talking about the Heartless attacks from weeks ago, Oak calmly replied in confusion, "Yes, I was helping Tony Clark and his friends from that disaster 4 weeks ago."_

"_Well, how well you know about Yo-Yo Boy or as you just said, Tony Clark?" Dr. Gray asked in curiosity._

"_Well, not much to say about him. Besides, he's just a new student at the school I'm currently teaching in Pokémon Biology," Oak answered to his therapist._

"_Well, okay. Sorry for intruding," Dr. Gray said as he saw Professor Oak leaving his office._

* * *

><p>After Professor Oak explained about what happened yesterday, Jimmy begins to wonder about the shrink, "Why would a psychiatrist asked you about Tony and the Heartless incident?"<p>

"Maybe he wants to know about his mortifying moments during that event?" Timmy guessed which the gang glares at him for that answer, "Just guessing."

Then, they heard Tony's gasped as they saw him in his terrified expression on his face. "Dude, what's the matter?" Timmy asked to Tony.

"According to the WOOHP records, Dr. Gray is a WOOHP criminal!" Tony declared to his friends, which they gasped in shock at his news.

"You mean, I talked with a WOOHP baddie without knowing?" Professor Oak exclaimed in shock.

Then, Tony brought up a full page about Dr. Gray as he reads, "Dr. Gray is a former shrink who uses a special pendant that switches personalities and he escaped the WOOHP maximum prison a few days ago. And something tells me that he isn't here for a door-to-door therapy."

"But what does it have to do with you and me? I'm not a WOOHP agent," Professor Oak wondered.

"I don't know! My siblings and I never face him before. But maybe Sam, Clover, and Alex might know. They're the only ones who stopped Dr. Grey before," Tony said as he calls the Totally Spies on his MPCOM.

Then, Sam, Clover, and Alex in their spy suits appeared on Tony's MPCOM as he asked, "Guys, did you know about Dr. Gray's escape?"

"You know about it, too? How?" Sam asked.

Then, Professor Oak came to Tony's side as he explains to the girls, "Let's just say I got his personality while Tony got mine."

The girls gasped at what the Pokémon professor just told them as Clover said in a surprisingly British accent, "Oh my, you too? Well, Jerry and I got switched 2 days ago."

"Well, that's explains his crazy outfit earlier," June said as she still creeps out by Jerry's attire.

"What about Lee, Marc, and Megan? Are they switched, too?" Tony asked in worry, which the girls imagined what happened to Tony and Daryl's older siblings.

* * *

><p>At Southdale Jr. High, Lee is modifying a WOOHP gadget while Marc is trying to beat Lee's school records by doing one-hand push-ups with some books behind his back. Then, Megan shows off her new pink boots in a show-off manner while Tami is trying to recycle some water bottles lying around the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's just say Principal Shields will be having a 10-week therapy next week," Alex said as they finished imagining the older Clarks' situation, much to Tony and Daryl's dismay.<p>

"Where are you guys, exactly?" Blossom asked to the spy girls.

"At Dr. Gray's former office in ToonTown," Clover answered as she showed an interior of a psychiatrist's office, which seems familiar to Professor Oak.

"That's the same office that I went for some therapy session with that no good low-life!" Oak said as he points to the office that Clover is talking about.

Realizing Dr. Gray's ToonTown office is the start of their switching situation, Tony quickly asked to the girls, "Clover, can you guys find some clues that somehow end us up like this?"

Then, Alex came by at Tony's screen with a newspaper in her hand. "Does this answer your question?" Alex said as she showed the guys the picture of them during the Heartless incident, which their faces was circled on and has two arrows sticking out of the circles pointing at each other.

"Th-That's you, guys! But why's there some squiggly drawings on your pictures?" Timmy asked in stupidity as Tony and Oak groans in frustration.

"That's not the only thing I found," Alex continued as he showed what it looks like some records of Tony and his past missions, "Somehow, he got some copies of your WOOHP records before he escaped."

"And that would explain it!" Daryl said in realization, "He switched all the WOOHP agents except you girls to cripple your chances to catch him again, except for Tony, of course."

"And after that therapy session with me yesterday, he must have know more enough of me to switch with you to stop you from defeating that fake shrink," Oak guessed.

"And maybe not only switching London and ToonTown is part of Dr. Gray's plan, but also a distraction to us," Tony added.

"Hate to interrupt this detective moment there, but this is like in Volume 4 in "Shadow Kuro"! Where Kuro face off with a demented shrink who wants to switch everyone's personalities after he was rejected by some other shrinks due to his evil therapies!" Timmy mentioned to his friends.

"No, no, no. You're talking about Volume 6, Timmy. But I don't know what chapter is it," Daryl said as he thought about the manga.

"Chapter 85, "Freaky Friday Gone Bad"?" Ash guessed in curiosity, which all of the kids including his Pokémon Biology teacher stared at him in shock, "Okay, so I read the comic and watch the TV show sometimes, I need to do something other than Pokémon battling. Besides, that part where Kuro uses his slingshot to shoot his Infernape's Pokeball to the pipes was so cool, I practically got Goosebumps just watching that scene."

"Not as cool as Kuro uses his lab coat to climb up the villain's lair!" Daryl said in excitement.

"Or about that time where Kuro saved Ken with the mall decorations to break their devastating fall?" Timmy said, "That part is so cool, I-"

"We have no time for your comic nerd talk, guys! Let's go get to that crazy doctor and switch us back to normal," Oak said as he was leaving the office, but Danny quickly stops him and calms him down. "Whoa there, Prof. Don't let Tony's impatient attitude get the better of you. We have to find where he is, first."

"According to Dr. Gray's datebook, he's attending his book launch at the FlowerSky Hotel in Celadon City, Kanto," Clover states as she reads through Dr. Gray's files.

"FlowerSky Hotel? That's where Professor Oak's conference is!" Ash mentioned to his friends.

"Unfortunately, it's a private party. Only some singers, actors, and some other celebrities are only allowed to be invited," Sam continued.

"Even Pokémon professors?" Professor Oak asked with a mischievous smirk on his face, which the Clarks see it and was thinking the same thing.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tony asked with a smile.

"You bet we do," Daryl said with a same smirk as his teacher, giving them a same idea.

Seeing his friend's faces, Timmy quickly said in excitement, "Oh, I know what you thinking. You want Tony to disguise himself as Professor Oak so we can get into that book launch!"

Their smiles turned into frowns as they thought, "_Is he stupid or something?"_ The black-clad Clark and the Pokémon professor smacked Timmy's head with their briefcases to knock some sense out of him and Daryl asked to Oak after that, "Do you think he'll learn by now?"

"We'll investigate at ToonSchool for more clues, you guys better head to Celadon City to find that demented doctor," Sam said to her fellow agent.

"Okay, but don't get caught by Prickley. We already have enough trouble after Wanda created that ketchup rain earlier," Tony mentioned about Wanda's mix up personality earlier.

But when Tony is about to turn off his MPCOM, Jerry appeared in an entire new crazy outfit near Sam through split-screen. "Before you guys go, how do you like my new outfit?" Jerry asked to the ToonSchool gang, which Sam motions not to talk about it while Clover approaches the screen with a remote on her hand.

"I'm… lost for words, Jer," Jimmy said as he and his friends are more weirded out by Jerry's new outfit.

"It's… so nice, that I can't say anything about it," Oak said while not trying to say anything bad to him as he motions to the Clarks to help him, "Because, you might win an award for best-"

"CLOVER!" Tony and Daryl shouted in panic, knowing that she has Jerry's personality and she might inherit his love of WOOHPing.

"You got it," Clover said with a smile as she pushes a button on her remote, which WOOHPs the ToonSchool gang through a secret tunnel behind the bookshelves.

_A/N: Looks like they found who's responsible for this crazy epidemic! Will the gang catch him and switch Tony and Professor Oak back in time for his Pokemon conference? And I'm so sorry for letting you guys wait! I promise, I'll put up the last part, soon! Please wait and stay tuned!_


	13. Personality Mess Part 3

_A/N: Man, longest chapter ever! Last time, the ToonSchool gang finds the mastermind behind this! Can they stop him and switch Tony and Professor Oak in time for the Pokemon conference? Find out in this last part of the episode!_**  
><strong>

**Personality Mess: Part 3**

Back at ToonSchool, Jake, Bloo, and Bart are standing in front of Prickley, who were caught after their vice principal noticed some strange going on besides the epidemic.

"Okay, first, you guys destroyed Mr. Krabs' indoor cart, then you're trying to stop me from finding where all of the students, including Professor Oak around here," Prickley said to the boys in a strict, yet angry tone, "So, let me ask you again. WHERE ARE THEY?"

Don't want to reveal their location or let Professor Oak send that blackmail photo to their parents or Bloo's guardian, Bart quickly said, "Come on, sir. They probably had gone home."

"1 hour before dismissal?" Prickley said to the kids, "And Professor Oak stays here until 6, where he will leave for Kanto tonight. You kids are up to something and you're not leaving here until you tell me the truth!"

"Look, Vice Principal Prickley. We have no idea where they are and we haven't seen them either in school or at the Krusty Towers," Jake lied.

"Are you sure? Because I saw-"

Prickley quickly stops talking when he saw Sam, Clover, and Alex, disguised as some high school girls from England. "Stop! Who are you?"

The girls quickly stopped in panic when Prickley called them. In an effort to hide their identities from Tony's vice principal, Clover calmly introduced herself to Prickley, "Well, my name is Clover and these are my classmates, Samantha and Alexandra. We're here for a study group field trip.

Sam and Alex are impressed since Clover got Jerry's personality while Prickley thought about this for a minute before asking the girls, "Hmmm… And where do you girls study?"

"At…a…NoonSchool Academy in London! It's an all-girls school," Alex panickly answered, which her friends slapped their faces in frustration for her answer.

"Never heard of that school before. Look, I'm busy right now, some of the students and one teacher are missing and these hooligans have something to do with it," Prickley said as he points to Jake, Bloo, and Bart as they grin to the girls stupidly.

"Come on, sir! We never saw them. Besides, we don't even know who Professor Oak is," Bloo lied as Jake and Bart slapped their forehead in frustration, knowing that lie isn't going to help.

"Yes you do. He's your What-mon Biology Teacher and he just called us with Tony and your friends back at London," Alex said in an obvious tone while Sam and Clover tried to stop her from giving away their location, "And they're on their way to Celadon City to find that crazy doctor that escaped from prison before this entire crazy epidemic happens."

"THEY WHAT?" Prickley shouted in anger when he heard what happened to them as Alex quickly covered her mouth after realizing she just spilled another secret again.

"Way to keep it a secret, Alex," Sam said in anger, knowing her inability to keep a secret.

"I don't know who are you really are, but you're coming with me to Kanto to find that no-good Clark!" Prickley ordered as he grabbed the girls to drag them to the airport, "As for you three, don't leave this school or else! We still need to discuss your punishment after I'm back!"

After Prickley left with the girls, Jake became worried when he heard that they are chasing another villain once again. "Well, I'm not staying here to wait 'The Man' to get back. We've have to get to Celadon to help the others," Bart said to his friends.

"Well, if we don't, who will? I don't see you two heading through the door," Jake said as he went to the exit of the school.

"Well, we better get some creature help if Ash and Prof. want to face that demented doctor that those girls are talking about," Bloo said as he heads straight to the Creature House as Bart and Jake followed.

* * *

><p>At the Flower Sky Hotel in Celadon City, every stars and celebrities are entering the hotel for Dr. Gray's book launch as the ToonSchool gang dressed in cool celebrity clothes entered next with their Pokémon Biology teacher's help.<p>

"Great idea to have Professor Oak let us come along as celebrity Pokémon trainers, guys," Jimmy said to Tony and Daryl.

"Hey, don't thank us. Professor Oak just came up that idea," Daryl said to Jimmy.

"Thanks. Of course, if it wasn't with my awesome outfit, we wouldn't be here right now," Oak said in a show-off tone, when Ash snatched his hat in annoyance.

"No it isn't," Ash said to the switched Pokémon professor, much to his annoyance.

As they entered the ballroom, they saw not only some celebrities chatting and conversing each other, but also saw some of Dr. Gray's written books lying on some tables and counters.

Mac picks up a book and reads the title from the cover, "How to Make a Better Impression: A Guide to First Impressions by Dr. Gray. Although he's a crazy shrink, he writes some interesting self-help books around here."

Tony then takes the book from Mac and reads a few pages before commented, "You're right. Not only he wrote about how to make a direct contact to your new acquaintance, but he also wrote about his experiences on-"

"Tony, as much as you like reading his books like me right now, we have to find Dr. Gray before it's too late," Oak reminded to the 11 year old boy.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Professor Oak's right. We have to find him before he strikes," Daryl said to his stepbrother when he saw one of the speakers for the book launch and approaches her, "Um, excuse me. Can I have a word to Dr. Gray? I wanted to talk to him about my friendship problems."

"Sorry, you can't talk to him until the big reveal," the speaker replied.

"The big reveal?" Daryl repeated in confusion.

"Yes, other than his books, he said that he's got another surprise for us," the speaker explained before she left to meet her colleagues.

"The big reveal? Although that's a name I definably want to wait, it doesn't sound good," Tommy said to his friends in worry.

"I agree. We better head back to the lobby to plan our next move," Tony said as he and his friends left the ballroom, unknown to them that they were watching by a familiar man behind the stage curtains.

* * *

><p>As the gang went back to the lobby with their normal clothing, they quickly froze when they heard a familiar voice to Ash, "Gramps!"<p>

"Gary? Mom?" Ash asked in shock as he saw his mother, Delia and his former rival and Professor Oak's grandson, Gary approaches the gang in haste, which he realized it's time for Oak's conference and he and Tony aren't switch back yet.

"Gramps, where were you? Your lecture is about to start in 10 minutes!" Gary asked to his grandfather in worry.

"Sorry about that, Gary. I've kinda been busy lately," Professor Oak said without revealing what happened to him and Tony.

"You really are busy, Professor. Have you been clothes shopping lately?" Delia giggled at the Pokémon professor's current attire, which Tony and Ash slapped their faces after realizing he hasn't changed to his usual outfit yet.

"Look, Mom. I don't think Professor should go. He's not that feeling well," Ash reasoned to his mother, knowing that he can't do some lecture with Tony's personality around.

"Come on, Ashy-Boy. What's with you all of the sudden?" Gary asked in confusion while he grabs one of his grandfather's arms.

"Wait, Gary. I think Ash's right. Besides, I'm not dressed for a lecture," Oak reasoned to his grandson as he reminded him about his inappropriate attire.

"Don't worry, Professor. Tracey carried an extra lab coat just in case," Delia mentioned as Gary dragged Professor Oak to the conference room where the Pokémon conference is.

"No, seriously, I'm not…" Professor Oak tried to reason to his grandson and his friend in a nervous tone. When it didn't work, he quickly calls his students for help, "Guys, help!"

As they saw their Pokémon Biology teacher get dragged to his conference that he didn't prepare, Daryl quickly mentioned something to his friends, "Did I forgot to mention that Tony's afraid to speak in front of a crowd when it comes to lectures and stuff?"

"Could you tell us more about Tony before all of this?" Ash asked in annoyance.

"Forget about that. Jimmy and June, try to keep an eye on the Professor while you're working on the Neutronic Switcher," Tony ordered to June and Jimmy in a serious tone, which they agreed. "The rest of us need to find Dr. Gray."

"Okay, be careful, guys," June said as Tony and his friends left the lobby as Jimmy started working on the Neutronic Switcher.

* * *

><p>At the basement of the hotel, Tony in his ToonSchool enhanced outfit, along with Danny in his ghost form and his friends entered the basement, which they became surprised at the interior of the room. Instead of a normal basement, they the room looks like something inside of an antique house.<p>

"Huh, even evil shrinks have style these days," Danny said in an impressed, yet sarcastic tone.

"Be careful, guys. Whatever this guy's planning, it's not good," Daryl warned to his friends.

"We'll split up and see what we can find," Tony said as he activates his Eye-Tech while Daryl gave some earphone gadgets to their friends. "Use your Earphone Walkie-Talkies to stay in touch."

* * *

><p>Back at the basement, Timmy is searching near a fake fireplace alone as he called to his friends through to his Earphone Walkie-Talkie, "Besides the lame décor, everything looks normal from down here."<p>

At some bedroom, Daryl, Ash, and Danny are searching through the bed as Tony called through to his Eye-Tech, "Same here. How about on your end, guys?"

At the library section of the basement, Tommy is calling through his gadget, "Just a stuffy room filled with books."

Blossom looks through the bookshelves and mentioned, "Come to think of it, that wrestler would love it in here."

As Tommy and Blossom are calling, Mac noticed a loose book at the bookshelf. Curious at the book, Mac pulls it out and when he heard a beeping sound, he and his friends are sucked into that same bookshelf.

"Mac? Guys?" Timmy called in confusion and worry after the first group's connection has lost.

"They're not answering," Daryl said in a serious tone.

"You're right, let's find them!" Tony said as the boys tries to leave the bedroom, but they quickly fell on a trapdoor, which Timmy also loses his connection to them.

"Tony, guys? Hello?" Timmy called in worry, but no response. "Oh man, what now?"

"I suggest you give up, boy." Timmy quickly turned around as his eyes widen to see Dr. Gray and his henchman in horror.

"Dr. Gray! What have you done to my friends?" Timmy demanded to the evil shrink.

"Simple, to get rid of them, of course," Dr. Gray explained, "Since Yo-Yo Boy's last adjustment with that Pokémon professor didn't work; I guess I have to use the direct approach to finish up one of my greatest plans."

"And that plan is?" Timmy wondered.

"To switch the world leaders, of course. Unfortunately for you, this is not like last time when those naughty WOOHP girls ruined my plans," Dr. Gray continued as he pulls out his modified pendant, but was updated. "You see, this pendant does the same thing as my last one, only the effects are permanent! So, unfortunately for your friend and that professor, they won't get their personalities back ever again!"

Timmy became shocked and angry at what the shrink just did to his friends as he said, "In all the baddies I've faced, you are the worst! You'll never get away with this, you crazy shrink!"

"Who will stop me? You?" Dr. Gray said as he crackles an evil laugh, until a familiar angry voice called to Timmy, "TIMMY TURNER!"

Timmy quickly turned around in shock as he saw Vice Principal Prickley approaches him in anger. "Mr. Prickley! What are you doing here?"

"Finding you, of course! You and Tony Clark are in so much trouble!" Prickley angrily said to the 11 year old boy.

"I know, but can we talk about this later? There's an evil shrink and his big goons in front of us and want us dead!" Timmy warned.

"What are you talking about, Turner?" Prickley asked to the troublemaking boy.

"He's talking about you getting in the way and if you don't go like this boy here, you'll suffer the same fate as his friends," Dr. Gray said as he snaps his fingers, which signals his henchmen to attack the bucktooth boy and the vice principal, much to their horror.

Prickley quickly runs away from them, but when he's surrounded, Timmy quickly saves him by hitting their feet with a coal scooper and knocking them out by pushing a grandfather clock to them, causing him to get squashed, leaving the evil shrink speechless on what just happened.

"You know, if I wasn't running for my life, I could give you no detention for saving it," Prickley said as he was happy to see his student just saved his life for once.

However, when Timmy opens his mouth to accept, but Prickly quickly stops him. "And don't even think about it, Turner. You're still in trouble for playing hooky."

"Well, you about to be when I'm done with you," Dr. Gray said as he aimed his pendant to them, which Timmy is already aware at what about to happened.

"Mr. Prickley, watch out!" Timmy said as he tries to push his vice principal away, but it was too late. The pendant already flashes a white bright light to the pair, causing them to get temporary blind from it and fall down into Dr. Gray's couch.

As Timmy takes a peek to see the villain, Dr. Gray pulls a secret lever near his fake fireplace, causing Timmy and Prickley to fall down into one of the trapdoors.

* * *

><p>After they landed on a dungeon-like room, Timmy and Prickley tries to recover from their fall until they heard a familiar young male's voice down at the same room, "About time you guys got here!"<p>

Then, they saw Tony, Daryl, Ash, Danny, Blossom, Tommy, and Mac trapped in a glass prison. "And, is that you, Mr. Prickley?"

"Hey, give us a break, Lente! I couldn't get trapped in here if it's not that killjoy's fault!"Prickley said in a same tone as Timmy's.

"Killjoy?" Daryl repeated in confusion as he was surprised that his strict vice principal just called Timmy a killjoy.

"Don't take that tone out of me, young man!" Timmy ordered in a strict tone just like Prickley, which shocks the trapped kids more.

The two became confused at first, until they realized they are acting like each other in shock. "Huh? I can't believe this!" Timmy said in a same tone as Prickley as he covered his mouth in shock.

"Gah! What the heck?" Prickley also said in shock as he covered his mouth, too.

"Okay, this is the weirdest moment ever," Tony said as he was shocked that Timmy and Prickley got switched.

"Yeah, don't tell us you've been switched, too!" Blossom said in shock, when they saw Dr. Grey and his henchmen at the stairs.

"Actually, I prefer the term, 'attitude adjustment'. These two might not get along, so I decided to help them," Dr. Gray explained with an evil smirk on his face.

"No you didn't! You said you want to get rid of us!" Prickley said as he points his accusing finger to Dr. Gray.

"Yes, that too," Dr. Gray said, "Unfortunately, this predicament is about to get a lot worse!"

He then orders his henchmen to lead the two ToonTown citizens to the glass prison, which its glass cell traps them.

"You let us out this instant or you'll face serious consequences!" Timmy demanded to the evil shrink just like Prickley.

"I think you'll be more worried about rats and my modified cockroaches in your cells. They've been starving for days, and I just bring them along to help them find some food," Dr. Gray said as he walks to a nearby lever.

"C-C-Co-Cockroaches?" Blossom shivered as she heard about Dr. Gray's plan to eliminate them, "Um, how about you switch me and my trainer friend over here and don't let us get eaten by cockroaches?"

"Blossom!" Ash snapped.

"What? I hate cockroaches, okay!" Blossom reasoned.

"Nice try, little girl. And don't bother using your little gadgets," Dr. Gray said as his henchman drops the gang's gadgets to a nearby table, "You wouldn't get out without these, won't you? Enjoy the psychological torture."

He then crackles an evil laugh as Dr. Gray pulls the lever before he and his assistants left the room, leaving Tony and the others with the mutant cockroaches while Timmy and Prickley with the rats.

"AHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Blossom screamed as she tries to get rid of the cockroaches and tried to get out with her powers, but somehow, she can't penetrate to glass cell, which revealed to the label on the glass it's PowerPuff Girl-proof, much to her dismay.

"Get off of me, you pests!" Timmy ordered in a strict as he tries to get rid of the rats from his feet.

"Hey! I'm not rat food, you freaks!" Prickley said like Timmy as he does the same thing.

"Okay, I have enough crazy switching for one day," Daryl said in annoyance after seeing Prickley and Timmy, "We need back-up!"

"Although my gadgets were confiscated, my bracelet isn't," Tony explained to his brother, "I might able to send a SOS message to Jimmy, June, and Professor Oak. Since I can't come up with some plans anymore, maybe my personality will."

"But Professor Oak didn't bring his cell phone, his Pokegear or an Xtransceiver with him," Ash said to Tony, "I don't even think even a payphone or a video phone won't help either."

"Don't worry; before Professor Oak left for his lecture, I secretly left my MPCOM with him so we can stay in touch," Tony said as he sends a SOS message to his friends, "I hope it might reach to them soon."

* * *

><p>At the hotel lobby, Jimmy was fixing his invention while June is waiting for their friends' return. "Man, where are they? I thought they would be here with that crazy doctor by now."<p>

"Don't worry, June. They'll catch Dr. Gray soon. But I'm more worried about the Neutronic Switcher even more," Jimmy said as he showed his invention in repairs. "If I don't find the right part to switch their personality's right, they never forgive me for this!"

Then, they saw not only Jake, Bloo, and Bart by the hotel check-in counter, but also the girls in their spy suits as well.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked to her friends. "You're supposed to stall Prickley while we're gone!"

"About that, some big mouth just gave Prickley your location away," Jake said.

"And if we mean big mouth, we mean this yellow suit girl over here," Bloo said as he points his hand to Alex.

"Hey, I have a name, you know!" Alex snapped.

"Whatever. Have you guys seen Tony, Professor Oak, and the others lately?" Bart asked.

"Professor Oak kinda got dragged to his lecture with Tony's personality while Tony and the others haven't gone back yet," June answered.

"Have you tried calling them?" Clover suggested when June's phone rang and saw a text notification from it.

"From Tony?" She opens the text message, which she became shocked at what it said. "Help, Dr. Gray just confiscated our gadgets. SOS!"? Oh no, Tony and the others are in trouble!"

"We better get there right away!" Sam said.

"Wait!" June stops him and continues to read the message, "There's more to his message. "Get Professor Oak, too. He might able to help you to get us out of here since my personality is still with him. Plus, our cell is PowerPuff-proof!" Well, that erases Blossom from their 'how to get out' list."

"Well, come on! We have to get the Professor before it's the Synchronizer incident all over again," Jimmy said as he heads straight to the conference as the spies and his friends followed.

* * *

><p>At the Pokémon conference, the announcer is explaining about Professor Oak's latest research while the Pokémon professor himself peeks through the curtains as he was more nervous than before since it was his turn.<p>

"_Where are you, guys? Tony's pressure is starting to affect me and I haven't even prepared my lecture before I got here," _Oak thought as he tries not to panic.

However, he panicked anyway when he heard the announcer declared to the audience, "Now, for his lecture on latest research on Pokémon and human interaction, give it up for Professor Samuel Oak!"

Oak quickly gulped as his name was called as he was pushed to the podium by Brock, who was invited by Ash and said, "Don't worry, Professor. You'll do just fine there."

As he reached to the podium, he quickly looks at the audience in front of him, some are Pokémon professors from every region, and some are kids and trainers waiting for his lecture.

"_You have got to be kidding me! I'm going to talk in front of many trainers and professors?" _Oak thought in panic, but quickly snaps out of it for a second, _"Snap out of it, Sam! That's Tony's personality talking, don't let it control you. Just, stall them until they arrived."_

When he noticed that the crowd's getting agitated, he decided to start the lecture without preparation. But as he's about to start, he heard a familiar boy's voice calling, "Stop the conference!"

Everyone quickly became surprised when the remaining ToonSchool gang and the spies entered the conference room in haste as Jimmy calls to stop the conference.

"Jimmy? June? Guys? What are you doing here?" Professor Oak asked in confusion as Jimmy and the others climbed up on stage.

"Sorry about that Professor, but we need you very quick," Jimmy quickly said to the Pokémon professor.

"Why?"

Suddenly, everyone heard a familiar ringtone from the professor's pocket, and when he pulls it out, he noticed that Tony's MPCOM is in his pocket and currently ringing, much to his confusion at first.

"I'm guessing that's why," June said.

Noticing its Tony's; he picks it up and reads the same message as June's. "Tony, Daryl, and the others are in danger?"

"Yes, and unfortunately according to him, their cell is impervious to Blossom's powers," Jimmy explained, "We've got to get to the basement and get them out of there!"

"But, what about the conference?" Oak asked as he tries to resist his switched personality.

"Don't worry; we'll come back for it later," Sam said, "Now, come on!"

They quickly tried to leave the stage; unfortunately they were stopped by Ash's friends, who are not happy and won't let the Pokémon professor go so easily, much to their frustration.

* * *

><p>At the book launch, the announcer called out Dr. Gray as everyone is itching for the big reveal.<p>

"Hello, everybody. As you all know, my new self-help books are all about stepping into each other's shoes once and a while," Dr. Gray when he quickly flashes his pendant as his henchmen finishes setting up a strange, yet huge machine, "And unfortunately for all of you, you will be staying each other's shoes for a long, long time!"

Everyone became scared and terrified at his 'big reveal' and tries to run away from Dr. Gray's machine, but it was too late when his pendant and the machine shoot a white bright light to the crowd, enveloping them and the whole hotel with it.

* * *

><p>Back at the conference room, while the gang tries to reason to Misty, Brock, Gary, Delia, and Tracey, Jake noticed an incoming light coming from outside. "Wha?" Jake said as the light grew bigger and begins to envelop the audience, including some of the region professors except for Rowan and Juniper, who luckily got up on stage with the gang.<p>

"What's going on?" Professor Juniper asked in confusion and shock.

"I don't know, but looks like we know Dr. Gray's big reveal," Jimmy said as he rushes behind the curtains, "Everyone! Get behind the curtains, now!"

"Why?" Bloo said as he and other followed Jimmy.

"If the switched victims saw that mysterious bright light before, they got their personalities switched," Jimmy said as he prepared to cover themselves with some stage curtains, "And stage curtains are known to absorb even the brightest lights, so no plays or performance can be spoiled and ruined!"

"And if we cover it with some stage curtains, we won't switch! Great idea, Jimmy!" Sam said as she helped Jimmy closing up the curtains.

"Switched? Samuel, what's going on?" Rowan asked to his colleague in confusion.

"Long story short, Professor Oak just got his personality switched by Tony Clark, our friend and classmate from ToonTown from a demented shrink named Dr. Gray," June explained to the confused spectators.

"Tony Clark? As in Yo-Yo Boy? The boy who saved the world from those Heartless that Ash was talking about," Misty asked.

"Yeah, he's the one. And if we don't fully cover the curtains, we might end up like Prof. who acts like a 11 year old kid and the blonde one who acts like an English old guy," Bart said in haste.

"Hey!" Clover and Oak snapped.

"I didn't say you guys are weird," Bart corrected in embarrassment.

Then, Delia, Ash's friends, and the others decided to help them as they completely covered the stage with its curtains.

As they finished covering the stage curtains, Sam quickly ordered the others, "Okay, guys! Shield your eyes and pray this works!"

They quickly cover their eyes as the same bright light shines on the gang, but it can't completely envelop them due to the stage curtains.

As the light disappears behind the curtains, the gang opened their eyes and checks themselves if they got switched.

"Looks like I still got my sudden urge to prank my sister and some adults," Bart said as he checks himself.

"And my personality is still here, yo," Jake said as June said the same thing.

"Mine too," Jimmy said as the others checked and said they're okay, too, "Looks like the light must have a hypnotic effect to reprogram the brain patterns of the victim to-"

"As much as I would like to hear your genius talk, Jimmy. But we've got some other problems," June said as she takes a peek through the curtains.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I mean, how can we control a crowd of switched personalities?" June said as she uncovers the stage, revealing to the others that all of the audiences, including the others outside of the conference room are suddenly acting like each other, much to their shock.

"I heard of crazy mass hysteria, but this is ridiculous," Jake said in shock.

"I know. That crazy shrink has gone too far!" Oak said as he tries to leave the stage in anger, "Where is he? Let me at him! Let me at him!

"Professor, control yourself!" Jimmy said as he stops his teacher from leaving, "First things first, we have to find Tony and the others before your personality is gone along with them!"

"But where are they?" Jake asked.

"Where are they?" is a twerpish question, indeed." The gang turns around to see Professor Ivy, Professor Birch, and Professor Elm with his Corsola, who are somehow reciting Team Rocket's current motto.

"We'll answer these questions when we feel the need," Elm recites like James.

Everyone quickly became shocked and surprised that the other professor must have switched with Team Rocket somewhere. "You have got to be kidding me," Oak said in a deadpanned tone like Tony whenever he hears a lame motto.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" Ivy recites like Jessie.

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" Elm said, which Birch recites next, "Carving our names in the Rock of Eter-"

"Sorry for this, guys, but could you beat it! We're in a middle of a real crisis here!" June said as she stomps on the stage floor so hard with her strength, causing the three switched professors to catapult to the ceiling, shouting, "We're blasting off again!"

"Okay, now I've seen everything, what are we going to do now?" Misty asked in a worried tone.

"I tell you what not to do, seeing that light again if it comes back," Professor Oak as he ordered the kids just like Tony, "Guys; stay here with Jake, Bloo, and Bart to control the crazy people around here. Jimmy, June, and the girls, you're coming with me to save Tony and the others somewhere around here."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Why do we have to stay here with them? We want to come, too!" Bloo demanded.

"Sorry, guys. But we need you guys to control the frantic people around here," Jimmy reasoned to his friends.

"Come on, this dragon is ready to take on this doc's butt!" Jake said with confidence.

"Besides, let them do it. They aren't switched, right? So let them do the crazy roundup," Bart said.

"Guys, listen! The people around here are much important that to help us. Will you do it?" Professor Oak asked in his original personality tone.

The boys thought about it for a few seconds, and then they made their decision as Bart said, "No. Well, good luck, guys! We're going to save Tony and the others and stop that demented-"

"Well, I tried." Oak then turned to June and asked, "June, can I have your Wonder Makeover Kit for a while?"

June then gave her gadget to her Pokémon Biology teacher in confusion, which he then use it to give Jake, Bart, and Bloo some makeup, wigs, and dresses, which turns them into sundress-wearing girls with 'trashy looks' on their faces.

When the boys look at each other, they quickly screamed in horror at what are they wearing. But they screamed louder when they saw Professor Oak snaps a photo of them with Tony's MPCOM.

"Stay here or this photo is going to be the next headline on the ToonSchool newspaper," Professor Oak said with a mischievous smirk as Jimmy, June, and the girls are shocked, yet impressed by his desperate plan.

Ash and Professor Oak's friends are shocked at what they saw as Bloo ordered in anger, "DON'T…YOU…DARE!"

"Watch me," Oak threatened as he's about to send the photo.

Seeing that no other choice to avoid getting embarrass on the school newspapers, the boys give up as Jake said in defeat, "Aww, man! I'll calm the crowd down."

"I'll call for help," Bart said as he picks up his phone.

"And I'll find something to get rid of this makeup," Bloo said as he left to help his friends.

After that, the spectators are still shocked at the Pokémon professor's behavior as Gary asked to his grandfather, "Gramps, what did you do that for? That isn't like you at all!"

"We know. But we do know who loves blackmailing when it comes to desperate measures," June explained.

Realizing that they're talking about their switched classmate, Misty, Brock, Gary, Delia, and the unaffected professors decided to believe their story.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but we have to save Tony and the others if I want my personality back. Come on!" Oak said as he, Jimmy, June, and the girls head straight to the basement to save their friends.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the basement, they have no time to see the interior of Dr. Gray's hideout as they try to find their friends.<p>

"Okay, if I were a prison, where would I be?" Alex asked.

Then, June noticed a lever near the fireplace and pulls it, causing everyone to fall down on the trapdoor to the same dungeon room. "Does that answer your question?" June groaned as she was squashed by her friends before they heard a familiar scream.

Then they saw Tony and the others are trying to get rid of the cockroaches while Blossom tries to get rid of them with her laser vision in panic, while they saw Timmy and Prickley does the same thing with the rats.

"Okay, how can we get them out of there without getting our gadgets and our powers backfired?" June asked to her friends.

"How about we use that cutting the glass thing like those robbers on TV?" Alex suggested while Professor Oak takes a closer look on the glass prison.

"That never works. How about if we hack into the computers that controls the glass cell?" Sam suggested.

"Maybe, but that could take a long time to do that. What do you suggest, Jimmy?" Clover asked to the boy genius.

"Well, here's what I suggest," Jimmy said as he's starts explaining his plan, "We'll use some construction tools around here to weaken the walls, then we'll get rid of the cockroaches and snakes with a smoking technique-"

"Or how about we'll use the Laser BallPoint Pen to get them out of there?" Oak suggested as he snatched the ballpoint pen gadget from Jimmy's pocket and activates it, creating a light saber-like sword from the pen.

He quickly slashes Timmy and Prickley's cell first, leaving a star-shaped hole on it. As the switched pair escape through the hole, Oak quickly slashes Tony and his friends' cage next, leaving a W-shaped hole to let them escape.

As their friends escape, Jimmy, June, Sam, Clover, and Alex are shocked at what they saw as the Pokémon professor blew the smoke from the Laser Ballpoint Pen. "H-How did you know that would work?" Jimmy asked in shock, "It's impervious to lasers and others powers and gadgets."

"Yeah," Oak said as he pointed at the label attached to the glass cell, "Except for gadgets from some spy agency that starts with a 'W', genius."

Jimmy and Sam became shocked and confused as they wondered how it got there as Blossom said as she rid some last cockroaches from her body, "Thanks, Tony. Oops, I mean, Professor."

"Well, I would get out of there if it wasn't for Oak here!" Prickley said in anger.

"Hey! I save your life from those rats, you know. At least a thank you would be nice," Oak said in anger.

"Well, I don't need a thank you from you, Oak! You're always there to steal my spotlight," Prickley said back to the Pokémon professor.

"Timmy and Prickley got switched?" Jimmy and June asked.

"Yup," Tommy and Mac replied.

"You wouldn't know what 'rescue' means, Prickley!" Oak said.

"Yes I do! Besides, why don't I leave the 'save the day' stuff while do that stupid creature conference back there," Prickley provoked.

"Are you asking for a fight, Prickley?" Oak said in anger.

"Well, bring it, Oak!" Prickley as they were about to fight, but was stopped by Timmy.

"Okay, you two! Break it up! The last thing we'll ever need is a wrestling match," Timmy said in a strict tone.

The adults then start to fight while Timmy tries to stop it, until they were stopped by Daryl, who is finally annoyed by this. "One more word out of your switched mouths and I'm going to lose it!"

"As in this is no time to fight like little kids! We need to focus on a serious matter right now!" Ash said in a serious tone.

"Which it's time for another poem," Tony declared as he begins to recite another Pokémon poem, "If you want to focus on its speed, try a Pikachu to win."

Daryl and Ash quickly fell down in frustration after they heard Tony's poem as Delia, Professor Juniper and Professor Rowan are shocked at what they heard. "Yup, that's definably Professor Oak's personality," Delia said as they were more convinced at their story.

Then, Daryl quickly got up and said in annoyance, "That's it! I can't stand another second of this! We have to find that demented doctor and switch you back right now!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Daryl," Timmy said, "Dr. Gray's pendant has a one-switch feature. When we are switched, it's impossible to switch us back."

Everyone gasped at what Timmy just said as Oak asked in shocked, "Does it mean I'm stuck like this forever?"

"Maybe not, if I find that pendant of his, I might use it on the Neutronic Switcher and reverse the process!" Jimmy suggested.

"And if we mass-produce it, we might able to switch the people around here including ToonTown and London back to normal! Great idea, Jimmy!" Sam said in an impressed tone, which Jimmy blushes a little for that comment.

Tony then turned to Timmy and asked, "Timmy, do you know where Dr. Gray is now?"

Timmy thought about this and said, "He said he's going to switch the world leaders, but I don't know who-"

He was interrupted by his phone's ringtone, which he picks it up and answered, "Hello? Yes, this is Timmy Turner."

The gang watched Timmy in confusion until he finishes calling and said, "It seems that it's almost time for my appearance on "What's my Crime?". They requested my presence in ToonTown, immediately."

"But, what about your 'situation'? The fact that you're acting like a strict vice principal who doesn't like fun and stuff," Danny asked to Timmy.

"He just has to deal with it. Cause right now, we need to find that crazy doc and-!" Prickley said as he went to the door, but he was stopped by Daryl, who said, "Oh no you don't! The last thing we ever need is a fight and stupidity going on! You're going to stay here and help Jake, Sam, and the others control the people in this hotel until this craziness is over!"

"Speaking of stupidity, any chances that you can shorten my punishment a little bit? Besides, I only cut classes to save the world, you know," Tony calmly pleads to his vice principal.

"Sure, for 10 bucks each," Prickley demanded as he reached out his hand to the gang.

The ToonSchool gang became shocked at what he offered as Professor Oak exclaimed, "I can't believe this! I'm being blackmailed by a vice principal who doesn't like fun!"

"Really? You didn't seem have a problem with the concept when you doing it to us," Bloo reminded as he, Jake, and Bloo are now out of the dresses as they, Timmy, and the adults left the room after the gang pays Prickley.

"Okay, the big question now is Dr. Gray, meaning where he is right now? There are hundreds of world leaders out there!" Mac asked to his friends.

"Maybe we could help." They quickly turned around to see Brock, Gary, and Tracy with Misty holding the knocked out henchmen of Dr. Gray.

"While we saw these two guarding the hotel entrance, I kinda gave them my knockout treatment," Misty said as she showed her mallet to the gang, "Maybe they should know where he is."

"Nice job, Misty," Ash said as he begins to question the thugs, "Alright, you two. You're working with that crazy doc, right? Where he is?"

"Why should we tell you, brat?" the first henchmen said.

"Let me, Ash," Professor Oak offered as he threatened, "'Cause we know you're working with that shrink. Now talk or else!"

"Or else what, old man?" the henchman asked in a mocking tone as Oak covered his ears with earplugs from his pocket.

Then, he uses the Laser BallPoint Pen to cut a small slice of the glass cell and picks up a small nail as he said, "Or you might wanna get some hearing aids after this little presentation. You guys might wanna cover your ears for this."

Everyone followed what they said in reluctance as the thugs became terrified at what the Pokémon professor would do to them. "Wha-What are you going to do with those?"

Then without a word, he quickly scraps the nail on a piece of glass, creating a loud screeching sound that the assistants are beginning to hear in pain and torture, much to the kids and teens' shock.

"When Professor Oak was kidnapped by Team Rocket, we saw them use the same torture to him. But I never saw him torture someone and enjoys it before," Tracey said as he saw the Pokémon professor grinning mischievously as he continues to torture the assistants.

"Don't look at me! Daryl taught me to use my past tortures against them," Tony said in defense as they glared at Daryl next, which he also said in defense, "Come on! I'm just trying to help my brother, that's all! Besides, you like it before you got switched!"

As he's finished the torture, Dr. Gray's assistants gave up and said, "Okay, okay! We give up! He's going to the White House to switch the President of United States and his wife, the First Lady! Just please, don't let us hear that horrifying sound ever again!"

Satisfied with that answer, he completely stopped scraping the glass as the gang approaches him. "Nice job, Professor. But next time, warn us or give us some earplugs if you want to do that again," Daryl said to his Pokémon teacher.

"Looks like Dr. Gray is up to his old tricks again," Sam said in determination, "I think you guys want to do the honors, right? We'll keep the hotel busy; you guys have to face Dr. Gray yourselves."

The gang agrees as they ready to leave the room, but Professor Oak stops them and said, "Hey! I wanna come, too! I want to give that doc a payback for switching me back at ToonTown!"

"Gramps, you can't! You have a conference to go to, remember?" Gary protested.

"Does it look like there's a conference going on? That stupid doctor ruined everything and now, its payback time!" Oak said in determination.

"He's right. He has gone too far with this, now it's time to end this once and for all!" Tony said in a same tone.

"Besides, I wanna see how you beat up some bad guys to save the world," Oak said as he gave a friendly smile to Tony.

"And I want to see how you were able to deal with some villains that you and Ash faced with your Pokémon on your side," Tony said as he gave back a smile to his Pokémon teacher.

"Speaking of Pokémon," Alex then tosses some shrunken Pokeballs to Ash and Professor Oak and said, "Jake asked me to give you these before they left."

"Thanks," Oak said as they put their Pokeballs on their belts, "Come on, guys! It's time to give that doctor a taste of his own crazy medicine."

"Now you're speaking Tony's language," Daryl said as they went out the dungeon room.

* * *

><p>As they are outside of the hotel, Tony quickly called Jerry on his bracelet, "Jerry, we need a jet to Washington, D.C. right now!"<p>

"All right, but before you go-"

"NO!" the ToonSchool gang replied in annoyance, not wanting to comment on his new outfit any longer.

Annoyed by their answer, Jerry said in annoyance, "Everyone's a critic."

As Tony turns off his bracelet, Clover then said to Professor Oak, "Speaking of outfit criticizing, aren't you a little too old to wear those clothes?"

"Yes, yes I am. Besides, it looks cool on me," Oak said as Ash slapped his face in frustration.

"Yeah, if you want to be a laughingstock around here," Alex said as Sam pulls out her X-powder and aimed it at the Pokémon professor. "Luckily, I already find some new clothes after I saw you on our last meeting."

"Please tell me it's other embarrassing clothes for him to wear?" Ash groaned.

"Don't worry; we know what we're doing," Sam said with a wink, much to Ash, Tony, and Daryl's confusion.

* * *

><p>At the White House in Washington, D.C., after a conversation, the President's wife begins to leave the Oval Office, until she was stopped by two thugs, much to her shock. When Dr. Gray entered the office, the President already knew him and said in shock, "You again?"<p>

"Yes, only this time, you're not the only one who will be filling the shoes of a rodeo clown," Dr. Gray said as his assistant held the First Lady in hostage, "I think she will be a nice housekeeper, don't you think?"

The President and First Lady became horrified at what the shrink is about to do with them.

* * *

><p>At the hallways of the White House, the ToonSchool gang quickly burst through the doors as Jimmy quickly approaches one of the Secret Service agents and said, "We need to see the President right away. He and his wife are in danger!"<p>

"It's a matter of national security," Tony calmly reasoned to the agent as he flashes his WOOHP badge to him, which he believes his story immediately.

"See, told you it was easy," Daryl said, knowing that his brother might able to let them in.

But he was spoken too soon when the gang saw Dr. Gray's henchmen coming out from some random rooms. "Maybe I'll take that back," Daryl said as the thugs starts to attack the gang by surprise.

When the gang braces themselves as Danny transforms to his ghost form, the thugs were blasted to the wall from a strong gust of wind. The kids became confused until they saw Professor Oak, now wearing a black long coat under his original red polo shirt, grey pants, and black leather shoes, with his Pidgey at his side.

"Whoa, sweet entrance, Professor!" Mac said in an impressed tone.

"And really liking the new threads," Danny said in a same tone, "Looks like the girls really know men's fashion, too."

"Thanks, the Oakster's is ready to take down that shrink!" Professor Oak said like Tony, which the gang fell down after he said his ridiculous nickname.

"Uh, Professor, after you got switched back, PLEASE don't use that nickname ever again," Ash plead.

"Plus, I stopped using my nickname after I've moved to ToonTown," Tony added.

"Oh, sorry," Oak sheepishly said before they saw more henchmen coming they're way.

Danny and Blossom use their ice powers to freeze some men while June and Daryl with his scythe fights them in close-combat and Tommy and Mac outwits them using their gadgets.

As Ash sends out his Bulbasaur and commands him to use Vine Whip, Tony and Professor Oak heard a woman's scream from down the hallways.

"Sounds like Dr. Gray is about to switch them," Tony guessed.

"Not on my watch! You guys stay here with the thugs; we'll go after Dr. Gray!" Oak said as he and Tony head straight to the source of the scream.

"You're going to do what?" Daryl said in shock, but he was completely ambushed by Dr. Gray's henchmen, which he was able to escape and uses his scythe to fight them.

* * *

><p>Back at the Oval Office, Dr. Gray aimed his pendant to the First Lady and said, "I hope you will enjoy being a cranky housewife!"<p>

But, as he's about to activate it, his pendant was knocked off from his hand with a small black and grey ball, which releases a white smoke which they coughed from it and was temporarily blinded. As the smoke clears, Dr. Gray heard a familiar elderly man's voice, "What's up, doc?"

He quickly turns around to see Tony with his Freezdiscs and Professor Oak with his Pokeball at the door. "YOU? But how did you-"

"Save it, doctor. You may think you switched us to get rid of me so easily, but you're wrong!" Tony said in a serious, yet determined tone.

"As in your plan to get us crazy fails, doc! And so are your plans!" Professor Oak said in a determined tone.

"So, you underestimate me. No matter, get rid of them!" Dr. Gray ordered to his assistants, which they did as the switched pair spring into action.

Tony tries to punch the first one, but his hands were caught so easily by him. He tries to use his Freezdiscs, but the henchman knocks it off from his hands and throws him to the bookshelf. Professor Oak then tries to call his Pokémon, but the second one somehow calls out a Fearow and commands it to use Gust, with blows the Pokémon professor to the bookshelf as the same time as Tony, much to their dismay.

"I forgot to mention that I switched my faithful assistants with a karate black belt and a Pokémon trainer on the way here. So my butt-kicking probably is never going to happen again!" Dr. Gray explained, "Now let's what we came for, boys!"

"This would be a lot easier with my personality around," Oak groaned as they saw the President and the First Lady are surrounded.

"Mine, too. With our personalities mess up, our skills are out of sync," Tony explained, "Apparently, our abilities didn't switch along with us."

However, the two quickly have an idea after Tony said that sentence as he gave the V.E.G.S. to Professor Oak and said, "Professor, my gadgets is in your hands."

"Yours too, Tony," Oak said as he gave his Pokeballs to Tony as they stood up and put on their V.E.G. gloves.

"We're not done with you yet!" Tony called to the evil shrink, which he noticed and sees that they didn't give up.

"You've got to be joking!" Dr. Gray said in disbelief.

"Even our personalities are messed up, we were able to get to know each other better," Tony said to Dr. Gray, "And thanks to that, we will able to get along and work together to stop your crazy schemes."

"And when it comes to saving the world, we don't joke, doc," Oak said in determination as they ready to fight.

Dr. Gray's assistants then attacks them along with Fearow, which Tony quickly sends out Professor Oak's Charmeleon and commands it to use Flamethrower on the assistant's Fearow. The Flame Pokémon then releases a stream of fire from his mouth to the assistant and his Pokémon, which it quickly fainted as the assistant is covered in black smog.

Then, Professor Oak quickly dodges the punch from the second one as he picks up Tony's Freezdiscs and quickly throws it to a nearby bookshelf, which it topples and falls on the second assistant, squashing him in pain.

They quickly recovered as they became enraged, but they became shocked and terrified as Tony and Professor Oak do a jump kick to them and prepare to activate their gadgets.

"Sweet dreams," Professor Oak said with a mischievous smile as he and Tony activate their V.E.G.S. to the thugs, which they became overwhelmed by the stinky smell.

"Good job, Professor," Tony said as the henchmen fainted from the smell, but he quickly noticed that Dr. Gray is gone, "But where's Dr. Gray?"

"Right here." Everyone turned around and gasped to see Dr. Gray is charging up his pendant in front of them. "And I won't lose to some mere child and an elderly man! I'll set my pendant to a maximum setting so you will switch to some animal or an object so you can't interrupt my plans again!"

Not wanting that to happen, Tony quickly rushed to the evil shrink and kick his pendant out of his hands, then he quickly pulls out his personal bungee gun from his bracelet and tosses it to his Pokémon teacher. "Professor, catch!"

Professor Oak quickly catches it and shoots a bungee cable from it, which it wraps up Dr. Gray up and traps him in a binding cable rope. "NO! Not again!" Dr. Gray cried in defeat.

Then, Oak picks up the dropped pendant and aims it at the defeated shrink, "I think it's time to taste your own medicine, doc!"

A light flashed though Dr. Gray's eyes as the other closed their eyes to prevent it from seeing it. When it disappears, Dr. Gray then started to act cranky as he said, "Oh look at this mess! Do you call this office clean?"

Tony and Professor Oak quickly gave each other a high five after that. "Professor, you were great!" Tony congratulated his Pokémon teacher, "I never thought that even a Pokémon professor at your age can defeat a villain at your first try."

"And I never thought that even you can use my Pokémon knowledge to use the right moves to kick their butt!" Oak said in an impressed tone.

Then, the rest of the kids burst through the doors as Danny asked to the guys, "Yo, guys! What did we miss?"

"Just missed us kicked that crazy shrink and his assistants' butts," Oak gloated.

"And we were able to retrieve the pendant before he switch the President and the First Lady's personalities," Tony said as he gave the pendant to Jimmy.

The kids became surprised that the henchmen are knocked out while Dr. Gray is acting like a cranky housekeeper. "Whoa! You beat all of them by yourselves?"

"Yes, even without switching our personalities back to normal," Tony calmly said to his friends, "And I think this is a perfect time for a-"

Ash quickly covered Tony's mouth when he's about to recite a poem and said, "Hey, Tony. Why don't we leave the Pokémon poems to the Professor from now on?"

Everyone quickly laughed at this as the First Lady said to the ToonSchool gang, "Thank you all so much for saving our lives. Without your bravery and courage, we won't able to run the country with our switched minds."

"And if I can extract the pendant's blueprints, I might able to modify my Neutronic Switcher and switch everyone back to normal!" Jimmy declared as he examines the pendant, "Plus, to switch you back in time for the Pokémon conference, of course."

"That's a relief. So what are we going to do with that crazy shrink, guys?" Oak asked to his students.

"Don't worry, my men will take care of this 'clown'," the President said as he snaps his fingers, which all the Secret Service agents and bodyguards are popping out of some random areas at the office, much to their shock.

As they watched Dr. Gray is taken away by the Secret Service, Blossom quickly asked to her friends, "Speaking of switched, I wonder how Timmy made out."

Everyone begins to wonder what happened to Timmy at the game show, since he was switched with Prickley.

* * *

><p>Outside of the Flower Sky Hotel, the ToonSchool gang is watching the taped episode of "What's my Crime?" earlier today as they saw Timmy and some other two 10 year old kids as the judges on Tony's MPCOM as the host said to the audience, "Okay, kids. This is your last shot. If you fail to identify Snaptrap's recent crime, he will get an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii, after he finishes paying his debt to society, of course."<p>

Then they saw Snaptrap with Gantu guarding him to avoid his escape as the host noticed Timmy and asked, "Timmy, why don't you guess the crime? Remember, you're running short on time."

Timmy thoughts about this a few seconds and guessed, "Well, if your crime isn't robbery, mind control, or taking over the world plot, then could it be that you kidnapped someone famous?"

Then, a buzzer rang as the number LED board turns 9 to 10 as the host said, "No, that's incorrect. Snaptrap's crime is littering around the Ha-Ha Avenue."

"It's true, I don't know where the garbage can is, so I throw my junk on the street instead," Snaptrap mentioned.

As the host congratulates the villain as Timmy stared at shock, he quickly protested, "Now wait just a second, why does he have to go to jail for littering? That's just a petty crime!"

"What do you mean?" the game show host asked.

Timmy then starts explaining in a strict tone, "Littering can be dealt with crime fee, community service if it's a continuing act, or…"

As the kids laughed at this episode, Timmy stared at himself on Tony's MPCOM in shock and said, "I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth in a non-fun way! It's so embarrassing!"

"Well, there's some good news to everything, at least you gave some tree freaks some ideas about it," Tony quickly laughed at his embarrassment with his personality back, much to Timmy's anger about it.

"Come on, Timmy. Losing isn't that bad, you'll get it next time," June said in an optimistic tone.

"Speaking of which, you and the rest of your friends won't get a next time!" The gang quickly turned to Prickley, now returned back to normal as he stares daggers at the kids as he said, "Thanks to you, Clark, I almost lose my job just because I've been switched with Turner's misbehaving behavior back there!"

But he quickly calmed down as he said, "But I supposed I'll decrease your detention to the group cleaning of the whole school after that catastrophe's over thanks to your efforts once again."

The gang sighed in relief as he said that as Jerry and Clover, also switched back to normal as Jerry wears his old clothes and said, "And don't worry, we mass-produced Jimmy's invention to return everyone back to their old personalities. And we covered up this little mess so Tony will still remain as a public crime-fighter, plus with your friends, of course."

"Don't forget Professor Oak! I wouldn't stop that crazy shrink without him!" Tony said in his usual tone.

"Whatever. All I know is that I'm back to my old self again," Clover said as she checks herself on her deactivated X-Powder.

"Same as always," Sam mentioned as she and Alex rolled their eyes in annoyance.

Then, they saw Professor Oak coming out of the hotel, still hasn't changed from the last mission except his white lab coat. "How's the conference, Professor?" Ash asked to his favorite Pokémon professor.

"Everything went well, thanks to you, kids," Professor Oak said to his mild-mannered tone once again, "I'm just glad I have my personality back."

"Same here, sir," Tony agreed.

"Well, I'm glad you're back to normal, Professor," Prickley said as he shakes Professor Oak's hand, but he quickly became shocked from his hand all of the sudden.

He quickly saw Professor Oak chuckling as he asked in shock, "I thought you said you're back to normal?"

"I know," Oak said as he shows his hand with a buzz shocker on his hand, "But let's just say Tony asked me to keep some of his personality."

As everyone is having a happy moment except for Timmy, his phone suddenly rang and answered in a dismay tone, "Yeah, it's me."

His frown turned into a smile when he heard the news from his phone, which the others noticed his sudden happiness. When he finishes the call, Timmy quickly announced to his friends, "That was Brandy Harrington! She wants me to appear on her talk show tomorrow after I appeared on "What's my Crime?"! She loves the cranky and strict kid!"

"You can thank me and my personality, Turner," Prickley said as he ignores Timmy's news.

"Uh, no. I don't need to thank you, Prickley," Timmy said as he turned to Jerry and said, "Hey, Jer. Where's that personality pendant thingy?"

"Oh no, Turner! Don't even think about it! I have my dignity to protect, you know?" Prickley declined as he backs away from Timmy.

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Prickley. It won't hurt," Timmy said with an evil smile as he aimed the pendant to Prickley, "Just your personality's dignity for a while."

Horrified at what the 11 year old will do, Prickley quickly ran away as Timmy chased him to switch with him, as the gang watched in shock.

As they watched Timmy and Prickley, Tony quickly said to his Pokémon teacher, "Hey, Professor. I didn't have a chance to say thank you. For not only helping me stop Dr. Gray, but also letting me in your likes and dislikes for a day."

"Well, thank you also for letting me see your life for a while, too, Tony. I'd really appreciate it," Oak said to his student, "And the girls wanted to keep this attire as reward for helping you. I wished we could do it all over again in a normal manner."

Without warning, Tony and Professor Oak was hit by a mysterious ray and when they recovered, they felt strange as before as Tony quickly said, "Whoa, looks like I need to finished up those Mew reports."

When he realized what he said, Tony and Professor Oak shouts to the person who switched them in anger, "JIMMY!"

"Did I mention that I'm a sucker for personality switching, too? Besides, I might need your help on a certain experiment," Jimmy sheepishly said to his angry friends.

Ignoring Jimmy's excuse, Tony quickly asked Jerry for the old pendant that Dr. Gray is wielding before as Oak said in anger, "That's it, Neutron! You're going to get it!"

Then, Tony quickly aims the pendant to Jimmy as he plead in panic, "No, wait guys! Can't you two take a joke once and a while?"

Then, the pendant sends out a white bright light to Jimmy and Clover and when it disappears, Jimmy tries to recover from his blindness as Clover said in curiosity, "Very interesting, can I experiment with your hair with my new invention?"

"Not in a million years, you big nerd!" Jimmy said in a valley girl accent as he tackles Clover as they were quickly fight each other as the kids tried to calm them down.

"Well, all's well that ends well," Daryl said in a proud tone, "Uh, guys. Not to be selfish, but can you give Tony your mature side for a little while? I really need a mature brother for a day."

When he opened his eyes, he became terrified when he saw a hideous sea monster right in front of him. As he fell down in shock, it revealed that it's actually a mask as Professor Oak removes it from his head as Tony said to his brother, "Sorry, Daryl. But I like my immature persona better."

"As in never going to happen, Lente!" Professor Oak said as they laughed at Daryl, which he thinks that he should never ask that favor ever again.

_A/N: Man, Jimmy and Daryl will never learn! At least everything's back to normal, sorta. I really keep watching episodes of Pokemon that includes Professor Oak and Totally Switched to finished this! And sorry for the wait, guys! I promise, the next episode will be released early after this! Stay tuned for the next episode and review while you at it! And don't forget to visit the "ToonSchool Reboot" forums while you at it! Until then, RunnerAwaker is signing out!_


	14. Class Interview: Ben Tennyson

**Class Interview: Ben Tennyson**

At the ToonSchool News Report set, we saw Blossom and Mac again at the desk. "Hello and welcome to another edition of ToonSchool News Report. My name is Mac."

"And I'm Blossom. Today, we'll start off with Billy on the weather report," Blossom said as she motions the camera to Billy on the weather report, which he's trying to solve a rubic cube.

"Man, this computer is hard," Billy stupidly said in frustration.

"Thanks for that report, Billy," Blossom said to the weather reporter, "Now today, Bart will interview a 10 year old boy who has an ability to change into alien heroes thanks to a certain watch. Please welcome, Ben Tennyson."

Then, we saw Bart Simpson with Ben Tennyson on the interviewer's chair as Bart starts, "Thanks, guys. So Ben, you said you found your watch, the Omnitrix during your first day on your summer road trip, correct? How's do you feel when you first tranformed into an alien?"

"Well, it was freaky at first, but after seeing Heatblast's powers, it was amazing!" Ben answered with glee.

"And what's your favorite alien so far?" Bart asked.

"Definably Four-Arms, he has four-arms of strength," Ben answered, "And although Grey Matter is my least favorite, he has help me several times."

"Well, about your cousin, Gwen, although you two share the same birthday, you often hate her due to her bossy attitude, right?" Bart asked.

"Yeah, she's always the killjoy. She always ruining my fun and she won't even let me play in her laptop once," Ben explained.

"I feel your pain, dude. Especially with Tony with his stepbrother," Bart mentioned, "Speaking of which, how do you feel about those two?"

"Tony and Daryl? Well, Daryl is kinda like Gwen, killjoy and never let us have any fun," Ben answered, "As for Tony, you know, he's just like me. Cool, fun-loving, and especially our love of kicking some baddie's butt! Plus, he let me tried that new Sumo Slammer video game at his apartment!"

"Well, Ben. What are you going to do now?" Bart asked.

"Well, Tony invited me to stop his past baddie, Davey Hacker. Let's see if Davey get the taste of CannonBolt!" Ben said as he flashes his watch to the audience.

"There you have it. Thanks for that interview, Ben," Bart said as he shakes Ben's hand.

"Thanks for that interview, guys. Join us again for more interviews and report in the near future," Blossom said.

"Until then, this is Mac and Blossom with the ToonSchool News Report. Good night," Mac said as another report ends.


	15. Extra: Stepping Into Their Shoes

**Extra: Stepping Into Their Shoes**

At the Chill Room, Tony and Professor Oak, which their personalities are back to normal after that, are discussing about the switching personalities epidemic earlier.

"Man, talk about one crazy day. The first is that I have to switch personalities with you, the second is we have to catch a crazy and demented doctor from switching not only the President of United States to a rodeo clown again, but also the First Lady from being a cranky housekeeper," Tony explained to his Pokemon Biology teacher.

"But the good news is that everything's back to normal and we were able to get to know each other better through those strange experiences," Professor Oak said in a positive tone.

"True. I get to be a mature Pokemon professor for a day," Tony said.

"And I get to be you for a day, too," Professor Oak said, "I didn't know you like doing pranks so much."

"And I didn't know you like making Pokemon poems so much, Professor," Tony said in a impressed tone, "I didn't even stop writing poems at my notebook."

"And although every prank I've done almost got me into trouble, I have to admit, it's really fun," Professor Oak said.

"Yeah, especially that last prank you did to Timmy. I didn't laugh until now," Tony said as he remembered that memory.

"And don't forget Vice Principal Prickley," Oak mentioned, "I was very mad at him for sending that tape without telling me, but I didn't have a chance to get back at him until we've been switched."

"Speaking of getting back at somebody, I kinda did the same thing to Daryl after he was seriously not helping back after we've switched bodies thanks to Jimmy's stupid invention," Tony mentioned, "But why did you pranked him back there anyway?"

"I don't know, I just felt like it," Oak said in confusion, "Besides, it's your personality, not mine."

"Oh, well looks like my liking to prank my stepbrother a lot really got you, too didn't it, Professor?" Tony said, "Sorry about that, but to tell you the truth, he can't even pulled a single prank to get back at me for those pranks I did in the past."

"Well, although that's a bad thing you've done to your brother, at least he doesn't have a grudge on you," Professor Oak said with a smile, until they heard a creaking sound from somewhere.

"Uh, did you hear that, Professor?" Tony asked to his Pokemon Biology teacher, which he replied, "Yes, but where-"

Without warning, Tony and Professor Oak's seat suddenly breaks, causing them to fall to the ground. As they recover and finds out who rigged their seats, they saw Daryl with a screwdriver as he said, "Ha! Who says I can't take a grudge? That's for the pranks you did to me earlier."

As Daryl left the Chill Room with a mischievous smirk on his face, Tony and Professor Oak got up after they recovered, knowing that he's going to get it.

_A/N: Who says mature kids don't have fun? Sorry, guys. But the site is down earlier, so I can't put up the extras. But don't worry, more are coming soon!_


	16. Promo: Love Havoc

**Promo: Love Havoc**

_**"Love is in the air in the next ToonSchool!"**_

"Since your poem is so sweet, how about you'll take me to the Valentine's show at the House of Mouse tonight?" Dionne asked in a flirty matter which Bart blushed at her offer.

"Y-You and m-me, tonight?" Bart asked in a nervous tone.

After they pranked Squidward and Prickley, Ben quickly asked to Danielle, "Since your cool and all, can I take you to the House of Mouse tonight?"

"You and me? Like a date?" Danielle asked in shock, which she happily accepts.

_**"But brotherly love spells trouble when Danny, Darrell, and Dennis goes on overprotective big bro mode."**_

"Guys, will you chillax? They will be okay on their double date," Gwen said to the boys.

"Hey, what happens when a ghost attacks them?" Danny asked to Gwen and Jazz.

"Yeah, a ghost named Danny 'Overprotective' Phantom," Jazz said in a obvious tone.

_**"Can the girls calm the worried boys before this date will go down the toilet?"**_

As the boys tried to sneak to the couples, Lisa quickly pulls a lever near the kitchen doors, causing the boys to fell down on the trapdoors.

Then, we saw the boys uses some telescopes to spy on the couples, but was interrupted when Gwen punches their telescopes to their faces, causing them to wince in pain.

_**"Then, Tony and Daryl are having a family reniuon when someone from Clover's past wants revenge."**_

"Call me paranoid, but seeing these booths reminds me of Eugene Smith, one of the past baddies that I faced in one of my solo missions," Clover said as she flashes a photo of the mentioned villain on Tony's bracelet hologram screen.

"Are you sure? Cause he doesn't look like a villain to me," Megan said as it cuts to the Clark kids and Eugene at the Glittery Snit. But they were told to get out by Eugene's mother, which they ran away in a chibi-like manner.

Then, we saw the Clark kids facing off Eugene with a big machine behind him at the catwalk of the House of Mouse.

_**"Can they stop him from destroying love on Valentine's Day? Find on the next episode of ToonSchool!"**_

_A/N: Looks like it's a love-a-palooza! Catch it either this weekend or at Valentine's Day!  
><em>


	17. Love Havoc Part 1

_A/N: Welcome to the Valentine's Day episode of the ToonSchool remake! Like I said in deviantArt, this episode will be dedicated to Whitney Houston, who died before not only Valentine's Day, but also before the Grammy Awards. Here's a plot to get your love face on!_

_Plot: __Valentine's Day is approaching and love is in the air. Dionne Jackson develops a crush on Bart after he gives her a Valentine with a very romantic poem inside. Also, Ben and Danielle develop an attraction to each other after pairing up to pull a series of pranks on Squidward and Prickly. The two couples go on a double date together, at the House of Mouse, who is having a Valentine's themed show. However, trouble ensues when Danny (Danielle's cousin/adopted brother/genetic template) and Dionne's brothers (Darrell and Dennis) get wind of the date, go into overprotective big bro-mode and try to spy on the double date, despite Danny and Bart's sisters' (Jazz and Lisa), Ben's cousin Gwen, and the Jackson's friend Penny Proud's attempts to stop them._

_Looks like an interesting Valentine episode, so let's get this first part started!  
><em>

**Love Havoc: Part 1**

At the homeroom classroom of SpongeBob, the star students are decorating their classroom with Valentine's Day decorations when they heard Mickey's voice over the intercom. "Hello, everybody! Just a reminder, there are two days left for ToonSchool's Valentine's Day Party will be held at my famous nightclub, the House of Mouse! So, if you find someone who will be your date, then buy your tickets now!"

"Just two days away from the Valentine's Party, huh? I can't wait!" Tony said in excitement, "Looks like Daryl and I got some tickets for it."

"What about you, guys?" Daryl asked.

"We just bought it after you, guys," Timmy said as he finishes on the decoration at the top of the blackboard, "They even sold some tickets to the adults, too!"

"Speaking of adults, did your Mom have a ticket already, Ash?" Jake asked as he sticks some heart stickers on the windows.

"Yeah, and it was pretty close after someone's invention that was copied from a certain Doof almost made an awkward moment back at the Krusty Towers," Ash mentioned as he glared at Jimmy, who is cutting some heart stickers, remembering Jimmy's yet another invention mishap.

* * *

><p><em>At the Krusty Towers, Ash and Tony are having a conversation when Jimmy rushes to the gang with a ray gun invention on his hands. "Hey, guys! Check out what I built out of Dr. Doofen-"<em>

_Before he could finish, he accidentally tripped on the carpet, which his invention fires a laser which Ash and Tony manage to dodged it._

_"Dude!" Tony said in anger._

_"Sorry, guys," Jimmy sheepishly said, "And did I forget to mention it a Least-Likely-inator I'd copy?"_

_As Jimmy quickly mentions it, Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum are exiting Ash's apartment as Delia asked, "Professor, are you still finishing up those Pokémon reports before the Valentine's Party that Ash invited us?"_

_"Of course," Professor Oak answered when the same laser hits him as Ash, Tony, and Jimmy rushes to the adults in worry. In a sudden change of attitude, he said in a laid-back manner, "Who cares? I'm too cool to be a Pokémon nerd."_

_Then, he noticed Delia and said to her as he changes position which he looks like he's leaning a lamppost with his hand, unknown to him that he's leaning at nothing, "Say, you're cute."_

_Without warning, he quickly fell down on the ground, which Delia covered her mouth in shock. "__There used to be a lamppost there__,__" Oak said in confusion as Ash and Tony angrily glared at the gri__nning boy genius, knowing that he messed up once again._

* * *

><p>"Hey! At least your mom is happy that she's not going to be alone in the party after that," Jimmy said in defense, "Good thing I put the reverse button on that gadget."<p>

"Wow, looks like everyone is going," Blossom said as she flies around the classroom to decorate.

"Except me," Bart said in a deadpanned and bored tone as he stared at the blackboard, doing nothing.

The kids became shocked at what they heard as Bubbles asked, "WH-Why? Valentine's Day is a day of love and flowers!"

"Plus, everyone's going to the party. Besides, did you ever get a date for it?" Tommy asked to Bart.

"Why would I be? If you guys don't read my dating history between the two girls I date back at my old hometown, I'm a baron of bad luck when it comes to dates," Bart said in disappointment.

Mac then approaches him and said, "Come on, Bart. What's one girl you've been interested in?"

Bart thoughts about it for a second and said, "Well, there's Dionne, but..."

"But nothing! Look, if I can help you find a date, then maybe you could go to the House of Mouse tonight. Sounds fair?" Mac offered.

Bart thoughts about it another moment, until he said, "Okay, I'll do it. But only Tony helps, too."

"Deal," Mac said as they shake hands to each other.

Before they finished decorating, they heard a beeping sound from somewhere. Knowing this, Tony kicked the school closet in frustration and said, "WOOHP us too early and that photo of you working at that burger joint is going to the internet!"

The beeping stopped when Tony warned his mysterious abductor. "Ugh! Good thing I took Jerry with my camera phone before we moved here," Tony said to his friends, "I made a deal that I can only be WOOHP when I say so since I'm now a solo agent."

"Wait, I thought you can only WOOHP by yourself," Buttercup wondered.

"We know. But Jerry sometimes WOOHPs us when our siblings needs us," Daryl explained, "Looks like we better get ready for it soon."

Tony agreed as he, Bart, and Mac went to the Chill Room to help Bart as the others finished decorating the classroom.

* * *

><p>At the choir's practice room, Squidward is writing some music at his sheet lyrics, when he heard an eerie moan from his room.<p>

He became startled at the sound, but he shrugs it off as he continues writing. But he quickly startled again when he heard that sound again. Suddenly, his sheet music and his other stuff at his table started to float by themselves, much to Squidward's shock.

* * *

><p>At the vice principal's office, Prickley is doing his paperwork when he hears a different eerie moan around his office and when he turns around, he saw a dark and terrifying ghost-like creature behind him.<p>

Horrified, both of the adults runs away from their respective rooms, screaming that they're chased by a ghost. Turns out, the ghost at Prickley's office is GhostFreak while the ghost at the practice room is Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Phantom, clone of Danny Fenton and his cousin/adopted sister.

Dani quickly laughed at their prank as GhostFreak turns back to Ben. "Man that was awesome! Did you see Prickley's face when I scared him?" Ben said to Dani.

"Not as much as Squidward thinks his grandmother is haunting him," Dani said as they laughed about it for a moment, then stopped as they catch their breaths. "Well, since your cool and all, can I take you to the House of Mouse tonight?"

Dani became shocked when Ben asked her out on a date. "You and me? Like a date?" Danielle asked in shock.

"Yeah, since it's a Valentine's Day Party, I'm guessing I don't want to left out of the festivities," Ben explained as he blushes, "And I noticed you're all alone for the party, right?"

Realizing that Ben's right, Dani said, "Well, okay!"

Ben became ecstatic when Dani said yes as he left the hallways to celebrate as Dani watches him in glee, knowing that she won't be alone for the party.

* * *

><p>At the Chill Room, Bart is trying to keep it together as he holds a letter from his hands while Tony and Mac tries to calm him down. "Come on, Bart. You can do it," Mac said.<p>

"Yeah, just try not to think about how she thinks of you. Just, feel it," Tony reminded Bart as he looks at Dionne nervously.

He then slowly approaches Dionne, who is watching a Whitney Houston tribute special on TV and taps her shoulder gently. Dionne then turns around and sees Bart shaking with a paper on his hands. "Hey, Bart. What's with the paper? For me?"

Bart then turns to his friends, which they motion him to do it. Realizing that Dionne is waiting, he decided to start reciting what's written on his paper aloud to Dionne:

_"Dionne, with eyes as brown as Mother Earth,_

_With skin as dark as an unlit hearth,"_

Dionne became shocked at what Bart is reciting to her as he continues.

_"With a voice of Warwick, Franklin, Houston, and Beyonce all combined,_

_With a brain as big as Einstein..."_

He then kneels down on one knee in front of Dionne and recited, _"Will you be my Valentine?"_

Everyone in the Chill Room said "Awww!" as they heard Bart recited a poem to Dionne as she asked in shock, "Y-You, wrote that all by yourself?"

"Well, with a little help, of course," Bart answered as he motions to Tony and Mac behind the doors, which they must have helped him with a poem.

Touched by Bart's Valentine poem, Dionne then asked to Bart in a flirty manner, "Since your poem is so sweet, how about you'll take me to the Valentine's show at the House of Mouse tonight?"

Bart's face became red as Dionne asked him out on a date. "You and me? Like a date?"

"Yeah, silly! Mickey asked me to perform on stage tonight for a tribute of one of my favorite artist, Whitney Houston and I was thinking of bringing a cute boy to dance with me during my performance," Dionne explained in a flirty tone.

"Y-Y-Y-You think that I-I-I'm cute?" Bart shuddered in shock, which Dionne nodded 'yes'.

"See you at the Valentine's Party, my Valentine," Dionne said as she left the Chill Room, leaving Bart speechless about what happened.

He then slowly smiles and shouts, "YAHOO! I'VE GOT A DATE!"

Tony and Mac entered the room in glee when Bart declared that he has a date. "Dude, way the go! I knew you could do it!" Tony congratulate to his yellow friend.

"See? We told you that you can do it," Mac said to Bart.

"Yeah, it's like someone else gets overexcited over a date other than me," Bart said as he laughs a little.

Suddenly, a blue blur quickly runs to the boys, which it unknowingly crashed to Tony. It revealed that it's XLR8 as he turns back to Ben and said in excitement, "Guys, guess what? I've got a date for the party tonight!"

"Good for you." Ben became confused when he heard someone groaning, until he realized that he's standing on Tony, who fell down when Ben rushes to them too quickly.

He quickly gets off of Tony as he recovers from that stumble. "Well, you're not the only one, dude. Bart just got himself a one-way trip to love," Tony said to Ben, which Bart frowns a little bit at that last comment.

"Whoa, Bart. I didn't know you could pull it off!" Ben said in an impressed tone, "So, who's your date?"

"Well, it's Dionne and trust me, she was really shocked when she heard my Valentine poem that Mac and Tony help me came up with," Bart explained.

"Sweet! Well I got Dani to ask her out after we scared Prickley and Squidward out of their wits," Ben said when Prickley and Squidward ran past the boys, screaming that they were haunted by ghosts.

"Remind me to do that when I meet a girl with a same taste for pranks as much as I do," Tony said in an impressed tone.

"Well, since you guys got a date at the same time, how about you all go as a double date?" Mac suggested.

Ben and Bart's eyes widen in shock when Mac suggested for a double date in happiness. "Dude, that's a great idea! If we both date at the same time, we might able to get to know each other better!" Ben said to Bart.

"A double date with you and Dani and me and Dionne, sounds great!" Bart said in ecstatic when Tony's MPCOM silently beeps, which he noticed it and sees that it's time to go.

"Well, guys. Now that's done," Tony said as he backs away from his friends, "Daryl just called and I was supposed to meet him at downtown-"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tony screamed when he was suddenly sucked into a school mailbox, which the boys except Ben noticed that he was called for a mission once again as Bloo saw what happened when he walks past them.

"What the heck just happened?" Ben asked in confusion as he was still shocked at what he saw.

Mac and Bart was about to make an excuse for Tony's sudden abduction, when Bloo steps in and said, "Nah, he just mailed himself to downtown-"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bloo screamed the same way as Tony as the boys covered their ears in pain, which they stared at Bloo in an awkward stare after he stops screaming, which Bloo smiles at them back, oblivious at Tony's reason for his abduction.

* * *

><p>At WOOHP headquarters in Southdale, Tony quickly landed on the usual red sofa at his boss's office as he saw his older siblings in the office.<p>

"Thanks for that early warning there, guys," Tony said when he noticed that there's only one person missing, "Hey, I thought you WOOHPed Daryl already."

Without warning, Daryl quickly landed on Tony from the tunnel in pain, which Jerry and the older Clarks wince as they saw what happened. "Dude! You do realize that I'm not a crash test dummy!" Tony groaned to his brother.

"Sorry, Tony," Daryl said as he stands up after recovering from his fall, "So Jerry, what's with an early family reunion before Valentine's Day?"

"Well, you're more than happy to get a mission before that day because this is a peculiar case," Jerry said as he turns on his screen behind him, which shows a footage of some couples fighting each other instead of loving each other near at a strange booth, "Some several booths have been appearing all over some places and although the booth promises the couples to let it tell them how much they love each other, they started to hate each other and started fighting the moment they leave the booth."

"Whoa, I heard of false advertising, but this is ridiculous!" Lee said in shock.

"Indeed. The truth is I never believe Clover's story about booths that turned couples into enemies like last time at first, until that mission to Peru went bad when Sam and Alex started arguing on their boyfriends on their phones while Clover is all alone catching it's culprit," Jerry explained as he turns off the monitor behind him, "Luckily, according to her, she didn't visit those booths since she's, you know, going out with one of our WOOHP agents, Blaine."

"I'm going, too," Daryl said as he approaches the others, "Because one, I don't like somebody who messes with love. Two, I have nothing better to do until the Valentine's Day Party."

"That or you're still bummed that you can't watch "Shadow Kuro" because of those Valentine's Day mushy romance movies," Tony said in an obvious tone.

"I never say I do," Daryl said in annoyance, knowing he has another reason to go that only

"Okay, after that awkward moment is over, lay some gadgets on us, Jer!" Marc said as Jerry begins to give their gadgets for their mission.

* * *

><p>Back at ToonTown, Ben and Bart tries to practice for their dates while Ben's cousin, Gwen and Bart's sister, Lisa try to calm them down.<p>

"Guys, calm down! It's only two days away from Valentine's Day," Gwen reminded them, "What's so important about practicing for it?

"Cause, I don't wanna end up like what happened at two girls that I don't wanna mention their name ever again," Bart said as he tries to look good on the mirror.

"And after what happened with Kai Green, I wanted to impress Dani with everything I got," Ben said as he does the same thing.

"Come on, guys. Just be yourselves and they like for who you are," Gwen said to the boys.

"And maybe, the girls will do the same thing to you, too," Lisa said, "But don't do anything stupid like turn into an alien that shows your strength or a slingshot that you can use to get a waiter's attention or something."

"Wha? We would never do that," Bart sheepishly said when he and Ben saw their slingshot and Ben's watch is set to transform, Ben hides his watch while Bart throws his slingshot away in embarrassment.

"Good to know and I know that your double date is going to going great," Lisa said as she gave the boys a thumb up.

* * *

><p>Ben and Bart smiled until Gwen said, "And don't worry, nothing is going to ruin your special date. I mean, who would worry over one little double date?"<p>

"THEY'RE DATING WHO?" Danny, Darrell, and Dennis cried in shock as their respective sisters, Dani and Dionne are out to prepare for their double date while Jazz and Dionne's friend, Penny and her friends who arrived recently, Gwen and Lisa, tries to calm them down.

"Come on, guys. Don't get so worked out about it," Gwen said to the boys.

"Yeah, it's just one simple double date and we let them promise not to mess this up," Lisa said.

"But, really? Bart and Ben? They're the only ones who can mess up a date, even if you two tell them not to," Darrell warned the girls.

"Would you relax? They will be fine," Penny said to the paranoid boys, "Like we said, we're sure that their date will be good with manner and luck."

But Danny was still unconvinced by the girl's confidence about their siblings' date as he said, "Oh no, that's just what they say before my stepsister's heart is broken by a bad date. We're going to their date to keep an eye on them."

Horrified at they were about to do, Jazz said in a mortified tone, "You're not seriously think you three just waltz in and spy on their double date."

"Spy is such a strong word, we prefer to call it "keeping our eye on our little couple"," Dennis said.

Gwen just groaned at the boys' suggestion as she covered her face in frustration as she said, "Guys, will you chillax? They will be okay on their double date."

"Hey, we're just being at their side secretly. Besides, what will happen when a ghost attacks them?" Danny asked in a panic tone.

"Oh there will be a ghost all right," Lisa said.

"Yeah, a ghost named Danny 'Overprotective' Phantom," Jazz said in an obvious tone.

Danny groaned by her older sister's lame joke as Dennis reasoned to the girls, "Hey, if we weren't there by their side, their whole date will be ruined!"

"It will be if you three do it! We'll warn you one more time, spy on them and you're going to get it!" Penny warned them in a stern voice as the girls left the house, leaving the boys behind.

As silence filled the house, Darrell breaks it by saying, "Should we still going?"

"Yup," Danny said as they prepare themselves for their relatives' first date to spy on.

_A/N: Uh oh! Will these boys may realized that they might destroy Bart, Ben, Dani, and Dionne's double date instead of protecting it? And will the Clarks find who's destroying love? The next part might release tommorow, so stay tuned!_


	18. Love Havoc Part 2

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys! Last time, Bart and Ben got a date while Tony and Daryl got a mission with their siblings. How will the girls protect the couple from three nosy and protective boys from ruining their date? Find out as we go to Part 2!_**  
><strong>

**Love Havoc: Part 2**

At some amusement park, it was celebrating Valentine's Day by treating some couples on free rides as the Clarks are strolling down through the park.

"Wow, I never thought Valentine's Day made me think that I should get a date," Megan said as she was lovestruck at what she saw.

"Uh, Megan. This isn't a time to get mushy about it, we have to find that booth somewhere around here," Lee said as they searched the mentioned booth around the park.

"But where could it be?" Daryl asked to his stepsiblings, "This park has only one functioning right now. It could be anywhere."

Marc thoughts about this and pulls out his MPCOM and said, "Well, if I can modify the GPS function on my MPCOM to find those booths by calibrating the wires and signal to-"

"Hey, guys! I found one by the Tunnel of Love!" Tony said as he points to the same booth that Jerry showed them near the mentioned ride as couples are lined up for the booth, "Who knew that a booth that turns couples into enemies may found at any lovey and mushy stuff like this."

The other Clarks became shocked when Tony found the booth so easily on a big amusement park. Tony then noticed his siblings' awkward stares at him and said in confusion, "What? I thought it was too obvious."

The Clarks then stared at each other before Daryl said, "Huh, no wonder why Mickey trusted Tony on the Heartless incident."

* * *

><p>Then, the kids hid behind a cutout of a new ride to spy on a strange booth, where the next couple steps in to try it out.<p>

As the kids takes a closer look with their Eye-Techs (Daryl with his WOOHP telescope), the booth suddenly flashes a red light inside of it. And what's even more weird that the red light changes to black as it faded.

When the booth opens, the couple inside started to argue each other about them not compatible, which the kids became shocked at what they saw. "Whoa, that's something you don't see everyday," Lee commented in shock.

"Agreed. Couple who became enemies for no reason after a session in a booth is exactly strange," Marc said in suspicion, "This can't be a coincidence."

"I'm lucky that I have no date for today. That thing could turn me into a squabbling old lady," Megan said, "We have to find who's building these booths before it hits worldwide and there will be nothing to celebrate this Valentine's Day."

Then, Daryl noticed something by the booth with his telescope and said, "Hey, guys. Look at that."

The Clarks then use their Eye-Techs to see what Daryl found on the booth, which is a logo with a diamond on it. ""Glittery Snitt Jewelry Store". Since when jewelry stores sponsored a love booth that turns couples into squabbling siblings?" Megan asked in suspicion.

"I don't know, but I do know that's our next lead to solve this strange case and put a stop on it," Marc said in determination.

"Uh, maybe we should ride a few rides before going to our next stop as spies for a while," Tony suggested to his siblings in a sudden scared tone.

"Tony! We're on a serious mission!" Lee said in a stern tone, "Why do you want-"

Tony cut Lee off as he pointed some security guards in front of them in a scared expression, which they are not happy for kids like them to let them try to sneak in without a ticket.

"On second thought, I'm wanted to try that Math Blast Roller coaster when we got here," Marc said in a scared tone as they saw the guards.

"Yeah, and that new arcade down by the Love Parade is really is-RUN!" Tony screamed as the Clarks fled the Tunnel of Love as they screamed in terror after that.

* * *

><p>At the Yummy Frutti self-serving yogurt store, the girls are helping Dani and Dionne getting ready for their date.<p>

"One last tip, if the boys tries to make a move, just accept it," Penny suggested, "You may never have a second chance on your first kiss."

"Wow, my first kiss," Dani said in a dreamy tone as she imagines her first kiss with Ben.

"Thanks for the tips, guys. We are really ready for our date tomorrow," Dionne said with confidence on her face.

"Speaking of which, aren't we supposed to go to get our facial right now?" Dani asked to Dionne.

Dionne quickly gasped as she and Dani got out to their seats and said to their friends before they leave the shop, "See ya, girls! Thanks for the tips so far!"

The girls smiled as Dionne and Dani left the yogurt shop as Penny said, "Wow, they are really excited about their double date."

"Except for three boys," Lisa reminded, "I don't think we could trust Danny, Dennis, and Darrell to keep their word. I suggest we should keep an eye on those three ever tries to spy on them."

"Good idea, we might not spy on them, but guard them from those three sneaks if they ever to do something stupid," Gwen said.

"And if those three about to ruin their date, we'll be there to stop them from letting their 'overprotective big bro mode' ruin everything," Jazz finished.

"So do we agree?" Lisa asked, "If they tried to spy on them, we'll be there to stop them."

The girls agreed as they finishing their yogurt to get ready to protect their friends.

* * *

><p>Back at the amusement park, the kids are finishing going to some rides after that embarrassing encounter with the Tunnel of Love's security guards as they seated on a table in some seafood restaurant.<p>

Lee pulls out his MPCOM and calls their spy boss, Jerry. "Jer, we found something strange all right. Not only the couples are fighting, but also some families and employees are fighting thanks to those variations of those booths," Lee explained.

"Oh my, this is getting serious than I thought. Well, do you have any progress in your investigation?" Jerry asked on Lee's MPCOM.

"We found a logo that says, "Glittery Snitt", a jewelry store that somehow sponsored these booths," Megan answered.

"GLITTERY SNITT?"

The kids quickly startled by the angry voice, which reveal to be Clover as she shoves Jerry away from the kids and said in shock, "As in that jewelry store that no-good and low-life Eugene works! I knew he's behind this hate plague!"

"Who?" Daryl wondered.

Clover then sighed and said to the Clarks, "I have no clue about those booths at first. But call me paranoid, but seeing these booths reminds me of Eugene Smith, one of the past baddies that I faced in one of my solo missions."

She then flashes a photo of the mentioned villain on Tony's bracelet hologram screen. "Are you sure? Cause he doesn't look like a villain to me," Megan said.

"Trust me, looks can be deceiving. Not only his plans almost destroy love, but it almost broke my friendship with Sam and Clover and I'll never forgive him for that," Clover said in anger.

"Well, thanks for the info, Clover. We better visit this Eugene guy to find out more about him," Tony said as Lee turned off his MPCOM and left the amusement park with his siblings.

* * *

><p>Outside of Glittery Snitt jewelry store, the Clarks are standing right infront of the entrance wearing some fancy clothes and some platform shoes to make themselves look older.<p>

"Are you sure this outfit is incognito worthy?" Megan asked to his younger brother.

"I hope so. Besides, if it doesn't work, I can still laugh at Lee and Daryl's outfit," Tony said as he silently giggles, which Lee and Daryl noticed him and frowns after that.

As they entered the store, they saw some glittering jewelries such as rings, necklaces, and earrings. When they approached the counter, they saw some scrap part lying around behind it. Tony tries to take a closer look, but a young man approaches him and said, "Welcome to Glittery Snitt. I'm Eugene, may I help you?"

Tony noticed the man and sheepishly grins as he got down from the counter as Daryl said in a rough voice, "Yes, we're... rookie detectives investigating a private case. So private, that we can't tell you what it is."

"Yeah, and we just wondered if you noticed something strange going on at that nearby amusement park," Tony added with a same accent.

"Well, if you must know, I'm a very busy man, which I can't go on vacation since earlier today," Eugene replied to the disguised kids.

"Well, may we ask that you're good at mechanics, cause we saw some scrap parts underneath your counter," Marc asked in a British accent.

Eugene notices the parts and said to the Clarks, "I think that maintainence man earlier somehow dropped these parts."

"Well, did you go to Beverly Hills High by any chance?" Megan asked in a mild diva accent.

"No, I go to the Institute For Gifted Teens," Eugene said in a obvious tone, when their conversation was interrupted by a booming old lady's voice.

"EUGENE!"

The woman who called him appeared behind Eugene as he became terrified when his mother arrived and asked in a scared tone, "Y-Yes, Mommy?"

"Have you made any sale to these people?" Eugene's mother asked in anger.

"No, not yet," Eugene said, still scared of the menacing woman that was his mother.

Then, she noticed the kids and said in anger, "Wait a minute! You're not old enough to buy these items!"

The Clark kids became terrified as they stared at her in terror as she ordered while Eugene's whimpering, "BUY SOMETHING OR GET OUT!"

"Yes sir," Tony sheepishly said before he and his sibling flee from the store screaming in terror in a chibi-like manner.

* * *

><p>At famous nightclub of ToonTown, House of Mouse, Bart, Dionne, Ben, and Dani entered the nightclub with Donald Duck greeted the couples. After that, they were escorted by a penguin waiter to their table, which they seated as Mickey appears to the stage and starts the Valentine's Day Party with his usual greetings.<p>

However, Donald noticed the Snob Squad in disguise and noticing that they're on the blacklist, he calls out some help.

As the Snobs were about to enter, they noticed a big bulking vacuum guarding the entrance, which it throws the Snobs out of the club, much to their frustration.

As Mickey explains about the theme of today's show, Bart asked to the girls, "Man, this is the best seats so far. I can even see Aladdin and Princess Jasmine over there!"

He waves to Aladdin and Jasmine, as they were having a date in Arabian style thanks to Genie's magic.

"Well, guys. What do you think? My cousin, Gwen book this table just for us," Ben explained.

"Very nice. It's a perfect view to watch some shorts from here," Dionne said, "I have a feeling that this is going to a double date that we will never forget."

THen, Dionne noticed her date's worried face and asked, "Bart, what's wrong?"

"Oh, sorry there, Dionne. I'm just worried about Tony, that's all," Bart said when he saw no signs of Tony and Daryl around the house, "He just called to investigate something on the other side of the world with his brother and he said he was supposed to get back here in time for the party. Where he is?"

* * *

><p>"Tony, it's Valentine's Day and we're supposed to go back to ToonTown for the party. Why are we sneaking in to Glittery Snitt?" Daryl asked as Tony tries to pick a lock of the entrance of the jewelry store that they investigated earlier with his siblings watching him. Lee, Megan, and Marc are wearing their spy suits while Daryl still in his casual outfit and Tony in his ToonSchool enhanced attire.<p>

"Because, jewelry store cashiers with a killjoy and scary mothers don't have some scrap metal parts which includes a strange micro chip I saw scattering around their counter floors," Tony answered, "Something's fishy around that guy and like Clover said, we can't trust him and he's connected to all of these. Plus, if he was too busy working to go to the amusement park, then why he has those Barf-o-Matic T-shirts and tickets on the floor?"

"You may have a good point. But still, we can't break in to a jewelry store! The police might think of us we're going to rob the store!" Daryl whispered in a panic.

"Don't worry bro. We're good spies, we would never do that," Tony calmly said to his paranoid twin brother, "And you do know that when it comes to desperate measures, I never back it down or joke about it."

Realizing his determination kicking in again, Daryl sighed in defeat as Tony successfully unlocks the door, which he and his siblings entered.

"Are you sure you know what you doing, T?" Lee asked in worry.

"Don't worry, I know what I-"

Before Tony could finish, a trapdoor suddenly opened beneath their feet as they fell on another room. When they recovered, spotlights were shined on them as they find themselves in some kind of heart-shaped cage as a mysterious figure approaches the spies behind the blinding lights.

The Clarks covered their eyes from the light, but Tony managed to take a closer look and declared their kidnapper, "Eugene! I knew Clover was right about you!"

Eugene just evilly smirked at the 11 year old boy and said, "So the rumors are true. You're the kid who is a public crime fighter is known for saving the world from those mysterious black creatures. Maybe I underestimate you after all."

"Okay Eugene, enough talk out of you! Talk! Why are you making these booths that turns love into hate?" Tony angrily asked to their villain.

"Not turn to hate, but sucked their love out of them," Eugene explained, "After Clover ruined my plans and made my Mom give me a restraining order not to flirt every women back there, I decided to turn this year's Valentine into a Anti-Valentine."

"Anti-Valentine? What are you talking about, dude?" Lee asked.

"I'm talking about nobody will get a Valentine ever again." Eugene then shows a strange and huge machine behind him, which somehow contains pink auras in it. "When my machine friend here converts the love I stole into hate, I will fire it during the Valentine's Day Party at one of the famous nightclubs in ToonTown to the whole wide world, making everyday Anti-Valentine's Day!"

"House of Mouse is having a Valentine's Day Party and he's about to break every couple's heart in ToonTown!" Daryl said in realization.

Realizing what Daryl said, Megan said in anger, "You'll never get away from this, Eugene!"

"Yeah, we will get out of here and stop your crazy plans!" Marc added.

"Uh, yeah. I don't think so," Eugene said as he pulls out a remote and pushes it, "I think you're more worried about the hot chocolate below you."

The kids look below to see a hot chocolate pool below them. "Uh, other than getting burns from a hot chocolate, how's this supposed to scare us?" Megan said in an unconvinced tone.

Without a word, Eugene drops a plastic cup to a hot chocolate, which it somehow burns when it landed on the pool, much to the kids' shock. "Okay, now I'm scared!"

"Now if you excuse me, I have a Valentine's Day Party to crash to. Hope you four have a nice 'dip'," Eugene said as he left the room and laughs evilly.

"Uh, guys. Any idea how to get us out in this 'sweet' situation?" Lee asked in panic as their cage slowly drops down to the chocolate pool.

"I got one, but I'm more worried about Bart and Ben's date," Tony said to his siblings, "Like, what's going on back at the House of Mouse right now?"

* * *

><p>Back at the House of Mouse, Bart, Ben, Dani, and Dionne's date are going good, when Danny, Darrell, and Dennis approach them disguised as waiters.<p>

"Hello, what will you order today?" Danny asked in a fake French accent.

"Uh, should Goofy supposed to a waiter around here?" Bart asked in confusion, wondering where Goofy is.

"Uh, he's very busy with other orders. So we will be the one who will be your waiters tonight," Dennis said in a same fake accent.

"Okay," Ben said as he was weirded out by the three waiters in front of them.

"So, before all of you lovely couple order, tell us, did you boys do something with these two lovely ladies here?" Darrell asked in a same accent, when a hook hand taps his shoulder and when they turned around, they became horrified as they saw Captain Hook covered in black soot as he angrily glared at them.

"Which one of you three gives me a Dyna-Mini Bars?" Captain Hook angrily demanded, which the three pointed at each other before they flee from a Neverland pirate.

Gwen, Lisa, Penny and Jazz gave each other high-five when their interventions work, until Goofy got out from the kitchen with only his underwear. "Has anyone seen my waiter uniform?" Goofy wondered in confusion as the girls covered their eyes in panic, noticing that the boys stole his waiter uniform.

* * *

><p>Then, the boys tries to spy on the couples by disguising themselves as indoor plants as they slowly move closer to them. But Lisa quickly pulls a lever near the kitchen doors, causing the boys to fell down on the trapdoors.<p>

* * *

><p>After that, the boys tries to listen to the couples' conversation, when Jazz found the hidden microphone near the couples' table and use an air horn on it, causing the boys to startled by the sudden sound through their headphones and fell down after that.<p>

* * *

><p>Then, the boys try to spy on them with some telescopes. But when they saw Gwen, she quickly punches them with the telescopes still on their eyes, causing them to wince in pain as they covered their now-black eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Then, the boys try to disguise themselves as health inspectors to spy on the couple. Seeing this, Lisa quickly borrows some love arrows from Cupid, who is sipping tea on his seat, and tries to aim at some girls to chase them out of the club. But due to her poor archery skill, she fires the first arrow and instead of a girl, it instead hits Professor Oak's back, who is watching the show with Ash's Mom. When he saw Delia when he recovered, he became love struck as he asked Delia if she's a single mother, much to her shock.<p>

Lisa tries to shoot another arrow, unfortunately it misses and hits Donald instead, which he saw Daisy after he recovered and became love struck as he sees her, too. He then tries to ask Daisy a hand in marriage, much to Daisy's shock and confusion.

Danny, Darrell, and Dennis became confused at first, but when Lisa tries to shoot the third arrow, they were suddenly attacked by Captain Hook's pirate lackeys, which Captain Hook himself is still mad at them for giving him a wrong order.

After that, the girls cheered that Plan B worked, but Jazz, Penny, and Gwen angrily glared at Lisa when they saw Delia and Daisy are being chased by love struck Oak and Donald respectively. Lisa sheepishly grins as Gwen snatched the bow and arrows from her and shoots two arrows to the love struck adults, which they winces off-screen, "OW!"

* * *

><p>After a few attempts to spy on Bart, Ben, Dionne, and Dani failed, Danny rubbed his aching arm while Dennis tries to stop the headache with an ice pack and Darrell has a cast on his left arm.<p>

"Great, with those girls prowling around the club like lions, we'll never see what they are doing at their date," Dennis groaned.

"We can't give up yet. If we leave, they might end up being attacked by villains, ghosts, or even worse, break their hearts!" Danny said in panic.

"So what do you suggest, Casanova?" Darrell asked with sarcasm.

Danny became serious and determined as he said, "There's only one thing to do, guys. Confront our number one problem!"

* * *

><p>At the catwalk area of House of Mouse, Eugene is preparing his machine to fire as the auras in it became eerie black. "Yes, in a few minutes, this Valentine's Party will turn into fight club when the charging is complete. And then the whole wide world does the same as there will be no Valentine's Day ever again!"<p>

"Think again, Valentine Hater!"

Eugene became shocked when he turns around and saw the Clarks, somehow covered in chocolate, are in their fighting positions, ready to take down the villain. "You? But how did you escaped from my trap?"

"Let's just say that Tony's got a sweet tooth when it comes to chocolate," Daryl answered.

"That, or Lee has completely gone overboard when he ate too much," Tony added as he points to Lee, who is rubbing his stomach in pain, groaning that he will never eat chocolate ever again.

"Well, then. I guess when the charging is done, you'll be the first ones to feel what hate is like," Eugene said as he holds the lever of the machine.

"Not on my watch, buddy!" Tony said as he and his siblings, except for Lee who is walking so slowly due to his tummy ache, charged at Eugene to attack.

* * *

><p>At the studio-lighting are of the club, the girls are on the lookout to search for the boys, when they heard a familiar voice behind them. "How's the view down there, ladies?"<p>

The girls became shocked when they turned around to see Danny, Dennis, and Darrell, which they somehow mysteriously recovered. "Danny, I should have known that last fall didn't break you spirit than I thought. What do you want?" Jazz asked in anger.

"Simple, to tell you to get lost. Because of you four, we have no idea what's going on at Dani and Dionne's date!" Danny answered.

"We're only trying to get rid of you because spying is wrong! Is that enough to ask?" Gwen said.

"Yeah, couples who have their first dates or any other dates need some privacy! They don't let 3 overprotective big brothers spy on them and ruined it!" Penny added.

"Hey! We're doing this to protect them from danger!" Darrell protested.

"Don't your boy brains don't understand, don't you? Spying on them don't protect them, it only made much worst!" Lisa explained.

"No it doesn't!" Danny protested.

"Yes it is!" Jazz protested back.

* * *

><p>Back at the catwalk, the Clarks are still fighting Eugene as they tried to avoid letting him activate his machine, which the charging meter on it is almost full.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sooner or later, you're little plan to 'save' your sisters will backfire!" Gwen warned the boys.<p>

"Look, girls! We'll show you that we won't ruin their date!" Darrell said.

"And we'll show you that this will ruin everything!" Penny protested.

* * *

><p>At the catwalk, Eugene tries to use his laser pen to eliminate Tony, who quickly charges at him. But he dodges it for a second, which the laser is now headed to the studio lighting area of the club.<p>

* * *

><p>As the boys and girls continue to argue each other, the same laser quickly hits one of the support bars of the lighting area, causing it to weaken, which creates a cracking noise, which they noticed as Gwen asked, "Uh, guys. What was that?"<p>

"It's either that there some creepy bats that those brooms just missed," Jazz guessed, "Or the lighting area is about to-"

Before she finished saying it, the lighting area breaks, causing the boys except the girls, who are holding the remaining hanging parts of the area, to fall and land on top of Bart, Ben, Dani, and Dionne's table, breaking it and spilling food all over the two couples' clothing.

As the couples recovered, they not only saw Danny, Darrel, and Dennis at their destroyed table, but also the girls who got down from the ladder that Gwen made from her magic. "What's going on here?" Dani asked in anger.

Realizing that they're in trouble, Danny tries to explain in a weak tone, "L-L-Look! We can explain-"

"We know what you about to say!" Dionne angrily said to the boys.

"You do?" Dennis asked in confusion.

"Yes! You're here to spy on us! I can't believe you three!" Dani guessed in anger.

But, Darrell tries to explain to the girls, "B-B-But girls, we-"

"But nothing! Thanks to you, our date is ruined!" Dani said in anger.

"B-B-But girls, you don't understand!" Danny weakly explained, but the girls just huffed as they stormed out the club as Ben and Bart try to stop them, but failed.

After that, the boys saw Danny, Darrell, and Dennis, who are grinning and sheepishly laugh when the boys saw them, and Ben said, "Don't go grinning on us!"

"Yeah, thanks to you, you hurt your sisters' feelings and we might not get a second chance for this date!" Bart said in anger.

"But, guys! We're only spying on them because we trying to protect them!" Danny weakly reasoned to the boys.

"You mean you're trying to stop it. We think that you don't trust us in the first place!" Bart angrily said to the boys.

"B-B-But-"

"But nothing! Come on, Bart, let's get out of here," Ben said as they too stormed out the club in anger, leaving the shocked and disappointed boys alone before the girls approach them.

"You know, we could do the In-Your-Face dance on you, but that would be too mean," Gwen said.

Ignoring Gwen's joke, Danny said in disappointment, "Oh man, what have we done?"

"Ruining their date thanks to your stupid over protectiveness ruin their Valentine's Day double date, that's what!" Jazz explained in anger.

"Yeah, you three should be ashamed of yourselves! Because of you, not only you ruined their first double date that they ever dreamed, but you also hurt their feelings as well!" Penny added.

Realizing what they said was true, the boys became guilty for their actions as Mickey approaches the kids with Minnie and asked, "Whoa, talk about your twist and turns on love."

The kids turned around in shock as Danny asked, "You saw everything?"

Mickey nodded as Minnie said "Yup, and although the girls are right…"

"Which we do," Jazz gloated.

"I think it's a nicest thing you did for your sisters," Minnie said in gratitude.

"Wha?" the girls gasped, shocked that Minnie just said that to the boys.

"Although it's irresponsible and stupid thing to do, I think they only doing it to protect their sisters," Minnie explained, "And it would be really bad that you let their hearts broken on Valentine's Day."

"Well, what can we do? They'll never forgive us after what we've been doing," Darrell said.

"Don't worry, just leave that to us," Mickey said as he and Minnie ran to the leaving couple, which they blocked their path to stop leaving. "Look, we know your brothers did was stupid and childish plan…"

"Hey!" the boys snapped.

"But they're trying what big brothers do: trying to look out for their younger siblings," Mickey explained, "They only doing what they did to protect you two."

The girls are speechless at what Mickey said until Dani asked, "You're joking, right?"

"Nope, this is the truth," Mickey answered, which the girls are shocked at what their brother have been through.

"So you're spying on us to protect us?" Dionne asked to her brothers.

The boys sighed as Dennis tries to explain, "Yes, and it's a stupid thing we ever-"

Before he could finish, Dani and Dionne quickly hugged their respective brothers in a thankful manner, much to the boys' shock.

"I can't believe you're doing something stupid just to protect us!" Dani said in glee.

"So, you'll forgive us?" Danny asked.

"Sure, we never stay mad forever, will we?" Dionne said as they continue hugging as Minnie approach Bart and Ben, who still think that they still never forgive them.

"And don't you worry, boys. It's not entirely your fault; the girls will give you a second chance if you try to ask and forget what just happened today," Minnie said to the boys.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked in worry.

"Yes I'm sure of it. Now come on," Minnie said as she led the boys to their dates, which they became nervous when they look at them.

"Um, guys. Look, we're sorry that this double date isn't what we planned," Bart apologized.

"Yeah, if you give us a second chance, we can make it up to you somehow," Ben added.

Seeing that they want a second chance on their date, the girls thought about this for a minute. After that, Dionne said, "How about we forgive you. On one condition."

The boys became confused as Bart asked, "What is it?"

"This."

Suddenly, the girls kissed their respective dates on the lips, which shook the boys at first, but decided to go with it as the crowd in the club said "Aww!" as they saw the couples kissed and reconciled.

As Donald sees the couples in a heartfelt moment, he hears a scream from somewhere, which is Eugene who fell down on him from the catwalk, much to the duck's dismay. Somehow, he was defeated by the hands of the Spiez.

As the crowd noticed what happened, the Clarks look at their injured villain as Tony asked Marc in sarcasm, "That plan would never break the catwalk, huh?"

"I didn't know it, okay?" Marc said in defense as he turned off Eugene's machine and got down from the catwalk with his siblings to see what was happening, which Bart and the others noticed and run up to them.

"Guys, you made it! Where did you go anyway?" Bart asked in excitement.

"Let's just say we have a little detour on my crime fighting job with a help from my siblings," Tony said in a show-off tone, which his siblings didn't bother since he gives them a credit, too.

"Then what happened to him?" Ben asked as he pointed to Lee, who still suffering from his tummy ache.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Daryl answered, knowing it's a complicated story.

Noticing that Tony and Daryl arrived along with their older siblings, Mickey got back on stage and declared, "Okay, now that drama and comedy is done, I think it's time to start our tribute concert for our number one diva of all time! But first, Fairy Godmother, can you clean our guest singer and her friends first?"

"Sure thing, Mickey," Fairy Godmother said as she prepares her wand and recite her incantation, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!"

With her magic, she magically make the couples' stains from Danny and the Jackson boys' fall disappear, which Dionne is now ready to go up on stage.

"Ready to give it a go?" Mickey said as he offered the microphone to Dionne.

"You bet, Mickey!" Dionne said as she's about to get ready to make a tribute to one of her idols, "Hit it!"

Horace Horsecollar took her signal literally as he hits the talking DVD with a mallet, much to the DVD's displeasure as he plays "Step by Step" by Whitney Houston.

**Dionne: **_Well, theres a bridge and theres a river_

_That I still must cross_

_As I'm going on my journey_

_Oh, I might be lost_

Then, Bart got up on stage as he and Dionne starts dancing as she continues to sing.

_And there's a road I have to follow_

_A place I have to go_

_But no one told me just how to get there_

_But when I get there Ill know_

_Cause I'm taking it..._

As the chorus starts, everyone on the club starts dancing to the song with their partners and dates, including Ben and Dani and the Clarks who are dancing with the ToonSchool gang.

_Step by step_

_Bit by bit_

_Stone by stone_

_Brick by brick_

Daryl became frustrated that he didn't have a partner to dance with, but Gwen tapped his shoulder and offered to dance, which he accepts and starts dancing. Daryl quietly mouths "Yes!" while Tony looked at his brother in glee, knowing he won't be alone for the party anymore.

_Step by step_

_Day by day_

_Mile by mile_

_Go your own way_

As the everyone is having fun, Eugene noticed a tap on his shoulder and when he turns around, he was not only horrified to see Clover in a spy suit and her spy boss, Jerry, but also his mother, who is very angry at what he's done.

_And this old road is rough and ruin_

_So many dangers along the way_

_So many burdens might fall upon me_

_So many troubles I have to face_

As Eugene is dragged away with the WOOHP agents and his mother, Clover waved at him and was about the leave the club, until Blaine who was one of the agents arresting Eugene, offered her to dance, which she accepts in glee.

_So many troubles I have to face_

_But I won't let my spirit fail me_

_But I won't let my spirit go_

_Until I get to my destination_

_I'm gonna take it slow_

_Because I'm taking it..._

Jerry was about to leave the House of Mouse after arresting Eugene, until Dr. Wakeman offered him to dance. Seeing he has no other choice, Jerry decided to accept her offer and starts dancing.

_Step by step_

_Bit by bit_

_Stone by stone_

_Brick by brick_

The Snobs to enter the club again though the ceilings, but Beast is waiting at the entrance, which he was called to kick them out of the club. He proceeds to beat them up before throwing them out once more.  
>t<p>

_Step by step_

_Day by day_

_Mile by mile_

_Go your own way_

As the gang dances, Tony quickly asked to his friends, "So, guys. What were you doing while we're gone?"

"You know, just trying to stop my nosy and overprotective brother from ruining their double date, that's all," Jazz answered.

_Say baby, don't give up_

_You've got to hold on to what you've got_

_Oh, baby, don't give up_

_You've go to keep on moving_

_Don't stop_

"Yeah, and you just missed Lisa when she used Cupid's arrows to make those two fall in love literally!" Penny said to Ash, who was dancing with him as friends as she pointed the former affected victims of Cupid's arrows she mentioned.

"It was an accident! I was never good with archery, okay!" Lisa protested.

_Yeah, yeah_

_I know you're hurting_

_I know you're blue_

_I know you're hurting_

As the gang continues to dance, Megan noticed Cupid's bow and arrows that Lisa used earlier and asked as she picks it up from the floor, "Hey is this Cupid's bow and arrows that makes everyone fall in love whoever gets hit by it?"

She then tries it out by aiming two arrows to the random position. "I wonder if the rumors around here are true."

_Step by step_

_Bit by bit_

_Stone by stone_

_Brick by brick_

She shoots the arrows, which it unfortunately hit Delia and Daisy by accident, which causes them to fall in love with their partners respectively.

"Ms. Ketchum, are you okay?" Professor Oak asked in worry, which turned into terror when Delia stares at him in love struck.

_Step by step_

_Day by day_

_Mile by mile_

_Go your own way_

Tony and the others noticed this as they saw Professor Oak and Donald get chased by their partners in horror.

"Come on, lover boy! I'm just asking you to give me a smooch!" Daisy called out to Donald as she chases him in love struck.

"Yoo hoo! Professor, who's going to take me on a fancy restaurant downtown," Delia asked in love struck as she continues to chase her friend down, much to Ash's displeasure.

The kids glared at Megan in anger, as she sheepishly laughed at her mistake, knowing she messed up big time.

_C'mon baby, gotta keep movin'_

_C'mon baby, gotta keep movin'_

_C'mon baby, gotta keep movin'_

_C'mon baby, gotta keep movin'_

_[ad lib]_

As the song fades and finished, Dionne and Bart takes a bow as the crowd claps for applause for her tribute number for Whitney Houston, knowing that Bart and Dionne's relationship has gone off a good start as Mickey said as he steps on stage, "Hope you like our little tribute number and our Valentine's Party tonight, folks! See ya real soon!"

* * *

><p><em>In loving memory of Whitney Elizabeth Houston<br>(August 9, 1963 – February 11, 2012)  
>Thanks for the love, peace, and soul<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yup! This is all about Whitney! Thank you for the the songs and your voice you've shared! Looks like Bart and Dionne's friendship is only begun! What's next for this couple? The answer is in the next episode of ToonSchool! Review and I'll see you later with Whitney Houston's tribute MV!  
><em>


	19. Class Interview: Numbuh 5

**Class Interview: Abigail "Abby" Lincoln a.k.a Numbuh Five**

At the ToonSchool News Report set, we see Blossom and Mac on the desk as Mac declared, "Hello and welcome to another edition of ToonSchool News Report. My name is Mac."

"And I'm Blossom. Today, we'll start off with Billy on the weather report," Blossom declared, as the camera moves to the weather report set, where Billy keeps hitting himself with an umbrella, which he's trying to learn how to use it.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow..." Billy said as he keeps hitting himself with an umbrella.

"Thanks for that report, Billy. Today, Bart will interview one of the members of Sector V Kids Next Door," Blossom said, "She is the former leader of Sector V until Nigel Uno arrived on the scene. She is not only the intelligent and calm one of the group, but she's also the mature one as well. Give it up to Numbuh 5 or Abigail Lincoln."

Then, the camera switches to Bart with Numbuh 5 on the interviewer's chair as Bart said, "Thanks, Blossom. Now Numbuh 5, what's it like being a member of the KND?"

"You know, just saving the world from adult tyranny and protect the kids all over the world, that's all," Numbuh 5 said in a laid-back and cool tone, "Numbuh 5 knows it's a lot of hard work, but it was worth it."

"Wow, really cool. Well, what was the incident that you and Numbuh 1 involved that made him bald today?" Bart asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Force me to answer and Numbuh 5 might throw you straight to the trash can!" Numbuh 5 threatened Bart in anger, seeing that she doesn't want to answer that question.

"Okay, okay!" Bart said in panic before going back to his calm composure, "Well, after your older sister left Kids Next Door and joined the teen villains, what is your current relationship with Cree today?"

"Do I need to answer that? We're kinda became bitter rivals and enemies after that," Numbuh 5 answered, "But despite that, I still love my sister no matter what. Not that Numbuh 5 can mean that literally!"

"Okay. What about you being a candy hunter? What's with your obsession with candy lately?" Bart asked.

"Well, not only Numbuh 5 is a candy expert, but also a candy lover!" Numbuh 5 replied, "Yeah, there are many kinds of candy out there and someday, I will taste some of them when I get the chance."

"Well, Numbuh 5. What are you going to do now?" Bart asked his last question.

"Just hanging out with my friends back at the tree house. Unless Numbuh 3 can stop talking about Tony Clark and Danny Fenton in her bedroom," Numbuh 5 answered.

"Well there you have it. Thanks for that interview, Numbuh 5," Bart said as he shakes Numbuh 5's hand, "Uh, you still want to talk about that incident, right?"

"If I do, you'll see what it like is to be hit with an S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.!" Numbuh 5 threatened Bart once more, which he nodded in terrified expression.

"Hehehe. Back to you, guys," Bart sheepishly said as the camera moves back to the news anchors.

"Thanks for that interview, guys. Join us again for another edition soon," Blossom said to the viewers.

""Until then, this is Mac and Blossom with the ToonSchool News Report. Good night," Mac said as another edition of ToonSchool News Report ends.


	20. Promo: Miracle Addiction

**Promo: Miracle Addiction**

_**It's that time again in ToonSchool!**_

"This is what you wanting for, everyone! This week is Candy Selling Week!" SpongeBob declared to his students in their homeroom classroom, "Whoever sells the most candies in one week; the winning team will get a new moped, the hottest game console and two games on the market, and a $500 gift card!"

The students became shocked at what SpongeBob's giving them if they won and started to argue on who's winning those prizes, until Tony blew an air horn to stop the fight.

_**And this time, Tony is joining not just for the prizes...**_

"I'm winning this because I don't want the Snob Squad's Princess and Eustace win that candy selling contest!" Tony explained to his friends on why he is joining, "I'm sick of seeing their snobby faces everywhere I turn."

When he turns around to the trophy case, he screamed in horror and jumped in shock when he saw a photo of Princess and Eustace holding last year's prizes in front of the case. "AHH!"

When Tony turned around to avoid seeing the photo, he screamed once more to see the real Princess and Eustace holding a giant-size version of a $500 gift card.

_**Tony will have to risk everything to win with his brother...**_

Tony and Daryl tried to use some various methods to sell some candy, such as a break-dance routine, Christmas carols, and a fake martial arts fight, but ended in failure.

_**But unknown to them, an evil candy will give these boys a major obstacle.**_

"I wonder why Miracle Pops is popular so fast," Tony said as he and his friends entered the Chill Room, which they became shocked when they saw Jake, Jimmy, Juniper, Blossom, and Danny gained weight from gorging on all that candy.

"This is why I don't eat a lot of sweets," Daryl said in monotone, yet shocked tone.

_**And unfortunately, a WOOHP baddie who made those candies won't let everyone stop eating her miracle delicacies.**_

"Toad, looks like Yo-Yo Boy and his friends need to taste one of my famous candies of all!" Inga Bittersweet ordered her henchwoman, Toad along with her other henchwomen as they surrounds the ToonSchool gang, trapping them.

_**Can Tony win and save the world from a candy obsession at the same time? Fill your sweet tooth on ToonSchool's next episode!"**_

_A/N: That's right! Watch out for this sweetest episode of ToonSchool soon!  
><em>


	21. Miracle Addiction Part 1

_A/N: Guess who's back! Looks like this next episode will leave your mouth watered! Here is the plot to see what I'm talking about._

_Plot: __It's Candy-Selling Week at ToonSchool once again and Tony and Daryl teams up with each other to win against the cheating Princess and Eustace. But their candy selling will have to wait when they saw some people are becoming obsessed to Miracle Pops. Turns out, Inga Bittersweet is back and will not stop selling some of this addicting candies until she get her revenge. And worst of all, Jake, Jimmy, Juniper, Blossom, Wanda, Poof, and Danny are also obsessed with Miracle Pops, too! Can the rest of the gang stop Inga and save the world from these crazy candies in time to beat Princess and Eustace in the candy selling contest? Meanwhile, Janitor tries to help the teachers by building some inventions that might help them, much to their dismay._

_Yup, this is going to be a "sweet" episode! (no pun intended) Let's start Part 1!  
><em>

**Miracle Addiction: Part 1**

At another day at SpongeBob's classroom in ToonSchool, SpongeBob passes the final scores of the student's pop quiz, much to Bloo's dismay when he saw his test score and said, "Oh come on! Why did you give me a D again? All I know that oxymoron is "an ox that is stupid"."

"Dude, if an ox hears that, you're going to be stupidly kicked to Texas," Tony joked to Bloo, much to his annoyance on Tony's joke.

"Okay, everyone. Now before you go, I got some special announcement to make," SpongeBob declared.

"Is the Nobel Prize judges accepted my entry and they're coming here right now to judge it?" Jimmy asked in excitement.

"No," SpongeBob answered in confusion.

"Did Mickey put those new video games at the Chill Room and invited us to play?" Bart guessed.

"No," SpongeBob answered in annoyance, knowing that would never happen.

Then, it's Timmy's turn to guess as he asked, "We've been invited to see Crash Nebula on-"

"No!" SpongeBob said in annoyance before he returned to his calm and cheerful manner, "Since the last candy-selling event became a success, we suggest we can do another one this year!"

Everyone is not moved by what SpongeBob's announcing as he continued, "Thanks to the public demand, "So this is what you wanting for, everyone! This week is Candy Selling Week!"

Everyone is still not convinced about it, until he declared, "Well, like last year, we'll be holding a candy-selling contest and this time, it will held over a week. Whoever sells the most candies in one week; the winning team will get a new moped, the hottest game console, the Z-Cube 360 and two games on the market, and a $500 gift card!"

Everyone became shocked at what their homeroom teacher said as they asked in unison:

"Z-Cube 360?"

"New moped?"

"$500 gift card?"

SpongeBob nodded as everyone in the classroom became excited for the candy-selling contest as everyone talking about it until Timmy declared, "I'm going to win that new Z-Cube 360!"

"What? I'm going to get that new moped to impress the ladies!" Bloo said to Ben in anger.

"Well, I'm going to get that $500 gift card to buy some new equipment from my lab!" Jimmy declared in anger.

"No, I am!" Blossom said.

"No, I am!" Daryl said.

"NO, I AM!" the others said as everyone starts to argue each other on who will win those prizes.

Tony simply sighed about this as he calmly pulls out his air horn from his desk and blows it to his classmates, causing them to startle at the noise and turned to the 11 year old in shock.

"Air horns. Can prank killjoy teachers and stop my friends' fights at the same time," Tony said as he blows the tip of the air horn like a smoking gun as his classmates and his homeroom teacher weirdly stared at him in shock.

* * *

><p>After class, the Clarks pack up their bags as Daryl starts a conversation with his brother, "It will be nice to win those prizes, but I doubt I would win."<p>

"Well, I don't. I'm going to win those prizes no matter what!" Tony declared in determination.

"Dude, it's just a candy-selling contest. Don't get so worked up about it," Daryl said as he calls his brother down until they saw Princess and Eustace approach them.

"Oh great. What do they want now?" Tony said when he noticed two of the Snob Squads coming at them, "Can't you see we're busy?"

"We can see that. We know that even you two are new here and we gloated last year, and we feel really bad about it," Eustace said.

"So we just wanted to say good luck," Princess added as she patted on the boys' back, "And may the best candy sellers win."

After that, she and Eustace left the classroom as the boys stared at them in disbelief. "Okay, either you ate 2 burritos this morning or they're up to something." Daryl said in suspicion.

"Like I said before, I only ate only one, okay? Second, you're right about those Snobs," Tony said to his brother, "They're up something, and we just watch our backs."

"You read my mind. Come on," Daryl said as he followed his brother out of the classroom, unknown to them that there's a "Dumb" sticky note sign sticking on Daryl's back while there's a "Dumber" note sign sticking on Tony's back.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I know about having Jimmy's inventions helping the school. But is this a little too much?" Mickey said as he, Daisy, and Vice Principal Prickley watched Janitor setting up some kind of a machine made from scrap parts.<p>

"Come on, guys. I'm sure this baby can detect some bad kids so you can relax in your office without leaving it," Janitor explained as he put some final settings to his machine.

"Okay, I know I need to take a rest from these hooligans. But I don't trust your machine any minute after seeing this," Prickley said with suspicion as he keep staring on Janitor's machine.

"And we didn't say we don't like it. We're just worried that it might have problems just like your 'interesting' gadgets you have," Daisy said in worry.

"Don't worry; you can trust the Juvenile Detector. It will work no problem," Janitor said as he turned on his invention, which the lights on it flash, green.

But when the machine saw Vicky torturing Baljeet, it's lights became right and emit a loud and screeching alarm noise, which the Janitor, Mickey, Prickley, Daisy, and the other students covered their ears in pain when they hear it.

"Turn it off before my eardrums split like a coconut!" Daisy screamed as she hears the noise in pain.

"As in now, Janitor!" Prickley demanded, which Janitor followed as he pulled a plug to the machine, which its lights were turned off when it shut down.

"Okay, maybe it needs a little adjustment on the alarm," Janitor sheepishly said as Prickley and Daisy glared at him in anger.

"I think you're brain needs adjusting. Why don't you build something that doesn't involve the students and the teachers get hearing aids," Prickley said as he went to his office while he rubbed his ears, which he's temporary deaf due to Janitor's invention's painful screeching alarm noise.

"Sorry about that, Mickey. I just want to help the teachers around here, that's all," Janitor said in dismay.

"Aww, don't worry. You already help us ever since you got here. You don't need to be so generous about it," Mickey happily said to Janitor.

"Thanks, Mickey. And don't worry, my next invention will gonna wow you!" Janitor said as he happily left the hallways with his defected invention.

"Is it going to 'wow' us or 'ouch' us?" Daisy joked as Mickey glared at her for that joke.

* * *

><p>At the other side of the hallways, everyone is having a same routine at the lockers and chatting with their friends. Only this time, some of the students began laughing at the Clarks behind their backs, which they are literally laughing at their backs thanks to the sticky notes that says "Dumb" and "Dumber" at their backs.<p>

When Tony heard some whispering from some of the students near him, he turns around to see what going on, but he was instead given blank stares. When he turns back to get his textbooks from his locker, he hears the students snickering again, which annoys the boys too much.

"Okay, this has been going on for two hours. What gives, people?" Tony asked in annoyance, couldn't take any longer on the students' snickering behind their backs when Princess and Eustace walks to the boys with smirks on their face.

"Hi, Lente," Princess said as she snickers at the boys for no reason.

"Hello, Tony Clark. I hope you too will get a good look 'behind'," Eustace added as he snickers to his joke before he and Princess left the boys, leaving them infuriated at what they said.

Daryl frowned as he said, "Okay, this has Princess and Eustace written all over it."

Just then, their friends walked up to them as Bart reached over their shoulders. "Actually," he said as he pulls something out of their backs, revealing pieces of paper behind them, "It has 'Dumb' and 'Dumber' written all over it."

Furious at what the Snobs put at their backs, Tony grabbed the handmade signs that he and Daryl had been unaware they were wearing and ripped them to shreds. "That's it! They are going to pay for this!" Tony said as he stomped down the hall.

"Wait, wait. Are you 'Dumb' or 'Dumber'?" Bloo asked to Tony, which he gave his friend a look of disbelief, "It's important to me."

Tony only rolled his eyes and said, "You know why I want to win the candy-selling contest so bad?"

"So you want to show off that new moped, buy all you want with that $500 gift card, and play that new Z-Cube 360 all day?" Daryl asked in sarcasm.

"Since I wanted to do that when I win, NO!" Tony answered, "I'm winning this because I don't want the Snob Squad's Princess and Eustace win that candy selling contest. I'm sick of seeing their snobby faces everywhere I turn."

"AHH!" Tony screamed in horror when he turns around to the trophy case and jumped in shock when he saw a photo of Princess and Eustace holding last year's prizes in front of the case.

"AHH!" He screamed again when he turned around to avoid seeing the photo and saw the real Princess and Eustace holding a giant-size version of a $500 gift card.

"Check it out, losers," Princess taunted, "This is as close as you'll ever get to one of these."

"As in there's no chance for you peasants to win this, ever," Eustace added.

"And what make sure you're going to win?" Tony asked.

"Because thanks to our daddies' partnership with a new candy company, we'll make sure that we'll promote that new candy for that partner and still beat you on your face," Princess explained.

"So we'll gloat how we were able to win while you and your friends will force to listen to us all year! Ta-ta!" Eustace said as he and Princess walked away, leaving Tony infuriated and furious at what they said to him.

"I... can't... believe those two! That's it!" Tony grabbed Daryl's arm and said, "Dude, I know you want to join this candy selling contest for fun. But I'm sick of seeing and hearing those Snobs' gloating everyday! I won't turn away to a customer, and we'll knock on every door until our knuckles bleed. We'll beg and we'll plead, and we won't take 'no' for an answer!"

Daryl looked at his brother doubtfully and asked, "So you're going to win to bring down those Snobs and still get the prizes?"

Tony nodded with determination, which Daryl said in an impressed tone, "I like your style. I'm in!"

Tony and Daryl shake hands in agreement as Timmy said, "Are you sure you're going to win? Jimmy, Danny, Bart, and I did join and won the prizes, but it wasn't an easy task."

"Come on, Timmy. How hard could candy-selling be?" Tony asked as he and his brother left the hallways to get ready to sell some candy to bring down the reigning Snobs.

* * *

><p>Later, the boys start off their candy selling by splitting up to find some houses for the customers. Tony found one and knocked on the door. "Hello, sir. Can I interest you with some candy I got?"<p>

"No!" The man said before he slams the door shut in front of Tony.

* * *

><p>Then, Daryl found a house and rings on the doorbell. "Good afternoon, ma'am. I-"<p>

"No!" The lady said as she shuts the door close.

* * *

><p>Then, Tony found another house and rings the doorbell to call someone inside. As the man answered, Tony was about to offer him some candy. But the man quickly said, "Sick him, Cuddles!"<p>

Some angry dog barks is heard as Tony became terrified at what he heard and flees before the man's toy poodle chased him.

* * *

><p>After the last customer said "No!" and slams the door shut in front of Daryl, he rendezvous back to Tony, who is somehow injured from the toy poodle earlier.<p>

"Okay, I think it's time to kick it up a notch," Tony said to his brother as they stacked their hands one on top of each other, then raised them to cheer as they shout, "One, two, three, let's bring the cha-ching!"

* * *

><p>Then, Jafar answers the door when his doorbell rang and when he opens the door, he saw Tony and Daryl in hip-hop attires with Daryl holding a boom box over his shoulder.<p>

"What's up, Homie? If you buy our candy, we might entertain you with our sickest moves youse seen before. Check it!" Daryl said in his 'best' hip-hop accent as he plays the hip-hop music, which Tony starts to break-dance.

But Jafar is not amused and entertained as he shuts the door close. "Okay, that didn't work," Daryl said in dismay, knowing he needs to work on his hip-hop slangs.

* * *

><p>After that, the boys knock on the door, which French duck, LeQuack answered and saw the Clarks singing "12 Days of Christmas" to him. After they finished singing, Daryl tossed some fake snow into the air as Tony said, "Merry Christmas and don't forget to buy our candy for the holidays!"<p>

LeQuack is speechless, until he said in a French accent, "Qu'est-ce que c'est? Don't you stupid Americans know that Christmas is in December?"

He then shuts the door close, which Daryl asked his brother in disbelief, "Christmas carols? Really?"

"I thought it works in cartoons and some houses," Tony said as they left for another house.

* * *

><p>Then, doorbells were heard at his door as Vlad Masters answered it. At first, he didn't see anybody outside, but he quickly saw Tony and Daryl fighting each other in a fake martial arts-style brawl.<p>

"You never win this fight, Clark! I will get that customer!" Daryl said to his 'opponent'.

"No way, Lente! That customer is mine, fair and square!" Tony said as they continue fighting each other.

After the brawl, the boys quickly tire out in a fight and approaches Vlad with some candies on their hands.

"Hehehe. Can you buy our candies to replenish our strength?" Tony asked with a grin.

However, Vlad slams the door shut, much to the boys' dismay once again. "I'm guessing that's a 'no'."

* * *

><p>After a few methods, the boys became tired as they continue walking with a wagon full of unsold candies.<p>

"What now?" Daryl asked in a tired tone, "My legs are turning into jelly."

"Come on, Daryl. I saw another house down the block," Tony said as he saw another house.

When they reached to that said house, Tony knocked on the door to see if they're home. They waited a few minutes until the door opened, much to their relief.

"Hello, would you like to buy these delicious-"

Daryl stopped in mid-sentence as he and Tony had their jaws dropped when they saw the overweight woman by the door.

"Yes! Candy sellers! You're here for my Miracle Pops, right?" the woman said in glee.

"Miracle Pops?" Tony repeated in confusion.

"Haven't you heard? They're the new candy that has been all the rage lately," the woman answered, "The creator of the Miracle Pops is a misunderstood genius! I can't stop eating them all."

"You got that 'misunderstood genius' right," Daryl sheepishly said, noticing that her sudden weight must have something to do with that new candy.

"So, where is it? Do you have some Miracle Pops for me?" The woman asked again as she leans closer to the boys, much to their discomfort to it.

"Um, actually. We don't have one. We just heard of this candy anyway. Besides, I'm not too 'fat' to hear about this," Tony joked, but Daryl elbowed him to focus, "Besides; you could try some of the oldies, like this Koko Chocó Nutty Bar?"

Suddenly, they noticed a cloud of dust coming their way, revealing a mob of people which they look like a pack of hungry goats.

"What the heck?" Tony said in shock when he saw the mob with Daryl and their customer.

"What do those people want?" The woman asked in confusion.

"Maybe they are trying to win the 'biggest' race?" Tony joked, which Daryl elbowed him once again in annoyance, "And I don't think the 1st place prize is a trophy. We got to get out of here!"

The boys quickly flee from the house with their wagon behind them as the woman cried in dismay, "Wait! What about my Miracle Pops?"

"We told you, we don't have any Miracle whatever's!" Tony called to the woman.

"Something tells me those people aren't getting the memo, either," Daryl said as he saw the mob getting closer to them.

As the boys try to run fast as they can away from the mob, Tony saw something and called, "Daryl, over here!"

Tony quickly heads into the alley as Daryl followed. When the mob passed through the alley, the boys take a peek to see if the coast is clear.

"Phew! Great idea, Tony!" Daryl said in relief as they got out from the alley and decided to head back to ToonSchool to avoid more mobs and riots for now.

* * *

><p>Back at ToonSchool, Janitor is setting up his pen-like invention while Jack Fenton looks at him in confusion.<p>

"Voila! It's done!" Janitor said in glee, "I'm guarantee that this will defend you while you're at work."

"Great! What is it?" Jack asked with confusion.

"It's a pen that doubles as a light saber sword to defend you when you don't have your ghost weapons around you," Janitor explained, "I call it a Pen-Saber!"

Seeing the pen, Jack said in worry, "Although my weapons aren't perfect, I should stick my ghost weapons. Remember the last invention where it accidentally released the dangerous ghost tiger?"

"Okay, maybe some of my inventions got some kinks," Janitor said as he remembered that mentioned incident, "But I'm sure this pen will work no problem."

Suddenly, the pen quickly activates by itself and fires some lasers to the adults, which they luckily dodged and blocked with a table. As they take a peek, they saw the classroom in shambles thanks to Janitor's pen invention.

"You were saying?" Jack asked in anger.

"Okay, maybe there are a few kinks to the Pen-Saber," Janitor sheepishly said when he saw Jack is still glaring at him, "I'll just be going now."

He then left the classroom as Tony and Daryl walk through the hallways, which they noticed the damages of the Paranormal Physics classroom at first, but decided to ignore it when they saw Janitor sheepishly left the classroom.

* * *

><p>At the gang's homeroom, the Clarks are finishing tally up the money they had raised so far to their homeroom teacher, which are not so good so far than they expected.<p>

"Okay, I know that we don't have enough money to win," Tony said to his brother after they showed their money to SpongeBob, "But at least that the Snobs aren't winning."

They quickly spoke too soon when they hear an alarm around the classroom, which revealed to be an alarm for the leading team, which are Princess and Eustace, much to the boys' surprise.

"How did you guys get so much money?" Tony asked in shock.

"Well, let's see. We used an old salesman method called "None of your Business"!" Princess said to the boys.

"If you want to win, then I suggest you better give up and go home with what's left of your dignity left," Eustace said as he and Princess laughs and left the boys alone.

"I can't believe those two! Call me paranoid, but there's something fishy about their secret method," Daryl said as Timmy, Tommy, Bart, and Ash approach the boys.

"Yup, when it comes to the Snobs, they're always up to no good," Tommy said to the boys as they got out of the classroom and head straight to the Chill Room.

"But the bigger question is that how those new candies did became so popular in one day?" Daryl asked.

"And I wonder why Miracle Pops is popular so fast," Tony said as he opened the door to the Chill Room when they made it.

But when the boys entered the room, they became shocked as they saw Jake, Jimmy, Juniper, Blossom, and Danny, who became overweight, gorging on some Miracle Pops with its candy wrappers are thrown to the floor.

"This is why I don't eat a lot of sweets," Daryl said in monotone, yet shocked tone.

"Guys, what happened? You look like you're ready for a sumo match," Tony asked in shock.

"Come on, T. It's just a little weight, what's the big deal, yo?" Jake asked.

"The big deal is that you look like you're ready to be laughed at," Daryl answered in a serious tone.

"Yeah. Do you guys have dignity left?" Tony asked when the Snob Squad except Princess and Eustace, who are also overweight like the gang.

"I'm saying the only thing they have left is those junk in their trunk," Vicky said as she laughs on the gang along with her friends.

"Have you looked yourself at the mirror lately?" Timmy asked in disbelief, "Well, at least I'm not so fat that I have to iron my pants in the driveway."

Angered at what he said, Vicky pulls out her chainsaw and said in anger, "Okay, Twerp. You're dead!"

Timmy screamed as Vicky chases him down at the hallways, but slowed down at the last minute before she collapsed in exhaustion.

"Although I like seeing Vicky like this, this is crossing the line! We have to find out how and why are these Miracle Pops turning our friends like this," Tony said in determination.

"Yeah, looks like winning the contest isn't our only issue anymore," Daryl said as he agreed on his brother.

"I'll call the others to help Jimmy and the others, we'll meet you guys back at the Krusty Towers," Ash said to the boys as he pulls out his phone to call their friends.

"Got it!" the Clarks said as they head straight to the Krusty Towers to prepare their investigation on Miracle Pops.

* * *

><p>At Tony and Daryl's apartment, the boys are getting some gadgets at their secret compartment on their coffee table as Timmy and the others, including Buttercup entered their apartment.<p>

"Sorry we're late. Looks like Wanda and Poof are also affected by those addicting candies," Timmy explained to the Clarks, "Good thing I stopped Cosmo from eating those candies."

"He's helping Mac, Bubbles, Lilo, and Stitch, who are helping Jake and the others get back into shape and stop their addiction to those Not-So-Miracle Pops," Bart added.

"Good. While they do that, we have to investigate those candies that make these people so insanely addicted to it," Daryl said, "But not before we have the right gadgets to do so."

Tony then pulls out a camera gadget and explained, "Looks like we have a Holo-Camera."

"A Multi-Function Charm Bracelet," Tony said as he showed a charm bracelet with some gadgets attached to it.

"Stun Bomb Marbles," Tony said as he showed some marbles and a game console memory car to the gang, "Memory Hacking Card."

"And… Free samples?" Tony wondered when he pulled out some small tubes from the gadget compartment, "Somehow that came from the mail."

"Nordic Moisturizing Cream," Ash said as he reads from the label, "Looks like it might be a useful gadget."

"All right, we better find out how these candies became popular and hurtful at the same time before everyone is just like that thing on Koogle Earth," Daryl said to his friends.

"Wait, what thing?" Tommy asked.

"Earth," Daryl said in a monotone as he and his friends leave their apartment as Tommy stood there in confusion before joining the others.

* * *

><p>At some nearby neighborhood at ToonTown, the gang is separately asked the people in their houses; some are overweight because of their addiction to Miracle Pops. After questioning some of the neighborhood, the gang rendezvous to the bus stop to discuss what they learned.<p>

"So these people tried a free sample from some candy sellers and became addicting sumos who try to get more Miracle Pops?" Timmy asked.

"Yup. Some of these people are on diet before they taste some of this stuff," Daryl explained, "Something tells me this has something to do with those weird candies."

"Yeah, but how did it turn these people into addicting and selfish candy jerks?" Tony wondered as he thought about they learned, but stopped when he saw an old dog lady at the bus stop, "Speaking of candy…"

Tony quickly grabbed Daryl's collar and pulls him to an old lady named Peg Puppy, which Daryl gets the idea and offered some of their candies to her and said, "Hi, would you like to try one of our candies? They're really good this year."

However for some reason, Peg became angry and said as she raised her purse to the boys, "No thanks! Candy gives me the willies!"

She quickly whacked the boys with her purse and left, much to the boys' dismay. "Well, at least she's allergic to candies or we have to see the "bigger" side of her," Tony joked as he rubbed his head in pain, "But seriously, I'm starting to think that these candies are bad news and we have to stop it."

"But how do propose to that, genius?" Buttercup asked.

"By getting to that candy factory that made these candies," Tony answered with determination.

The gang became shocked at what Tony said as Bart said, "Dude, its miles away from here! Plus, I doubt that they would stop making Miracle Pops just by showing up there."

"We don't have a choice! Judging by the riots on TV we just saw in their houses, these candies are turning people into criminals," Tony explained, "We've got to stop this before everyone becomes an addicting candy coach potatoes who do nothing but eat Miracle Pops!"

Before the gang protests his idea, they quickly heard some screams not far from where they are, which are familiar to the gang. "Was that… Phineas?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. And this time, it's not your usual happy and exciting scream," Bart said.

"You're right. Whatever it is, they are in big trouble. Come on!" Tony said as they head to the source of the screams, but not before Tony and Daryl gets whacked again by Peg with her purse.

* * *

><p>At the next bus stop where Phineas and Ferb are attacked by some crazed mob of people, some of them are screaming, "Miracle Pops!" while some are trying to grab the boys holding the Miracle Pops boxes.<p>

"I know Phineas and Ferb are famous for making everyday a best day ever, but this is crossing the line!" Daryl said as they rushed straight to the boys.

When they reached the boys in the mob, they tried to pass through the crazed and obsessed people in the mob, but they were quickly got pushed out as they tried to reach the boys.

"Okay, that was completely embarrassing," Ash groaned as they tried to recover from their first attempt to save the boys. But Tony quickly gasped as he points through the mob and said, "I think this embarrassing moment will get a lot more complicated. Cause looks like Jimmy, Danny, and Blossom are going to humiliate themselves if we don't stop them!"

The gang became shocked when they saw Jimmy, Danny, and Blossom are trying to grab Phineas and Ferb like the crazed people.

"Okay, I'm not taking part in this crazy candy craze," Tommy said as he pulls out the Holo-Camera and takes a zoom-in photo of the boxes that wasn't been attacked, then he activates the camera gadget as it projects a hologram version of the boxes through its lens, which the crazed mob noticed and proceed to rushed to the hologram boxes, giving the gang enough time to subdue their friends and rescue Phineas and Ferb.

"Sweet camera! Where did you get it?" Phineas asked in awe.

"No time! We better get you guys out of here before Round 2 starts," Tony said as they escape from the mob, "And we better call Bubbles and the others that they need a bigger leash."

* * *

><p>After they dropped Jake, Blossom, and Danny at ToonSchool, the gang rendezvous back at the same bus stop as they asked Phineas and Ferb what happened.<p>

"We have no idea what happened. Since we saw some candy sellers are selling those popular candies, we decided to do the same and order some candies," Phineas explained, "But after we sold 50 Miracle Pops, these people started to came out of nowhere and asked us to sell our candies in a not-so-friendly way."

"This is another reason why these candies are bad news. Phineas, I suggest you stop selling those candies and avoid those crazed mob of people until we get to the bottom of these," Tony instructed the boys.

"And if you're trying to help us, forget it. This is too dangerous and we need somebody to control the crowd and help our overweight friends back at ToonSchool," Daryl added.

"Don't worry, we know. You're just trying to protect us," Phineas said.

"Without you, we wouldn't be here by now," Ferb added.

"Okay, so you're right about these candies. But how do we propose to find this candy factory that made Miracle Pops?" Buttercup asked.

"Maybe we could give you guys some hints," Phineas offered as he took out a Miracle Pops package box from their wagon, "According to this box, Miracle Pops were made in Canada."

"Canada, huh?" Tony said as he pushes a button on his watch, which transforms into his hi-tech wristband, which he called, "KeyCom" since he thinks that it might came from his Keyblade's magic along with Timmy's fairies' magic. "Hey, Jerry. Can you find a Miracle Pops candy factory somewhere around Canada?"

The gang took a closer look as they saw Jerry on a computer eating some candies at his desk in the KeyCom's holographic screen. "Hmm… Miracle Pops, huh? Well, it says her that Miracle Pops is only manufactured only in Vancouver, Canada."

"Looks like that's our ticket to stop these addicting candies," Tony said in determination, but stopped when he saw what Jerry's eating, "Hang on. Are you eating Miracle Pops?"

"Um, yes. These came from the supermarket when I tried some free samples. And I might say, they are quite delicious," Jerry said as he keeps eating some Miracle Pops, "If you got a chance, can you buy some more Miracle Pops at Canada?"

Tony said nothing as he turns off his KeyCom, turning it back to his watch as Daryl groaned, "Great. Now Jerry's hooked, too."

"Then we better head straight to Canada to stop these candies once and for all," Tony said to his friends.

"Okay. But guys, you have to help Bubbles, Mac, Bloo, Lilo, and Stitch back at ToonSchool when you got a chance," Timmy said to Phineas and Ferb.

"You got it. Ferb, I know what we're going to do, and hopefully avoid today!" Phineas said with excitement.

"Looks like this is one candy-selling contest we will never forget!" Tony said with determination and excitement, "I just hope that this wouldn't stop us from beating Princess and Eustace."

Suddenly, Peg Puppy appeared again as she smacked Tony and Daryl with her purse again in annoyance and left before the kids said anything about it.

"When will you find the bus?" Tony said in annoyance as the gang stood there in confusion.

_A/N: Don't ask why Peg hates Tony and Daryl after that. Watch out for the next part of Miracle Addiction!_


	22. Miracle Addiction Part 2

_A/N: Sorry for making you wait! Blame my dozing offs! Last time, Tony and Daryl got entangled by a strange candy that somehow turns the ToonTown residents, including their friends, into candy-crazed monsters! Who is responsible for this and how will the Clarks get back on top to beat Princess and Eustace? Find out as we go to Part 2!_**  
><strong>

**Miracle Addiction: Part 2**

Back at ToonSchool, Janitor is making some final adjustments to a strange martial arts-like robot as Sandy watches in confusion.

"What in tarnations is that?" Sandy asked in confusion.

"That, my squirrel friend, is a Karate Chopper Trainer 3000! You're new karate practice partner!" Janitor declared to Sandy as he finishes adjusting the robot, "It's going to help you on your karate skills when you have free time."

"Well, I do need a karate partner at my break," Sandy said as she thoughts about this for a minute, "But, are ya'll sure this contraption really works?"

"I'm sure! I'm guarantee that it will work and help you!" Janitor said in a proud tone, "What could go wrong?"

As Janitor said those words, the karate training robot suddenly frizzes up and starts to chop some of the school chairs and some of the school lockers outside of Sandy's classroom.

Before the robot chops it way to the teacher's lounge, Sandy quickly kicks it to the wall before he enters the lounge and unplugs the robot before it recover.

"Okay. It has a few problems to work on," Janitor sheepishly said, "But the good news is that it knows roundhouse kick."

"As a part-time inventor back at Bikini Bottom, I'm going to give your contraption a 1 out of 10." He became terrified when he saw Sandy's angry glare as she said, "And I'm going to give ya'll a good roundhouse kick if you don't get that thing out of the school before it does anymore damages! Now git!"

"Yes, ma'am," Janitor said in a terrified tone as he dragged his karate bot invention out of Sandy's classroom as Sandy watches him in anger.

* * *

><p>At the WOOHP jet, Ash grabs a soda can from the mini-fridge and went back to his seat, until he stands up as he winces in pain. He then checks on his seat, revealing a box of candies on his seat.<p>

"Explanation why there's a box of candies on my seat?" Ash asked, "You do know that it's against the rules to sell some candies on other countries."

"Uh, if we were planning to sell those in Canada, then why did you see us reading the "Candy Selling Contest Rules for Dummies" book before all of this?" Tony asked as he showed the mentioned book to Ash.

"Don't worry, the other boxes are back in ToonSchool so we can't break the rules," Daryl said to Ash, "We want to win the contest and beat the unaffected Snob Squad, fair and square. Right, Tony?"

"Right. Besides, we're bringing this so we can't eat that evil candy by the time we get to the Miracle Pops factory," Tony added.

"Well, you did bring my favorite candy, Juicy Fizzy Rocks," Timmy said as he grabs a candy from the box.

When he ate the fizzy rock candies after opening it, he started to shake as the rock candies starts to pop inside his mouth. "Awesome!" Timmy said as the candy in his mouth continues to pop.

"Okay, guys. We're almost at Canada airport," Daryl declared as the WOOHP jet is about to land on the landing ramp, "Buckle your belts, guys. And Timmy, stop eating the fizzy rocks or we have nothing to eat at the factory!"

* * *

><p>At some snowy mountain in Canada, the gang is walking towards to their destination as Bart starts to complain, "Are we there yet? My fingers are starting to get frozen."<p>

"Are you sure this is the right direction to that evil candy factory?" Buttercup asked, "All I can see is more snow and more snow!"

"Yeah, and should we bring Timmy along?" Tommy asked.

"I'm more worried about the guys back at ToonTown, so I ask him to go back to help Mac and the others. And don't worry guys, I can see the factory right ahead," Tony said as he saw some smoke in front of his view, "Now the big question is how we're going to sneak in?"

Daryl then saw something right ahead and said, "For once, I don't think that's not going to be a problem."

The kids are confused at what Daryl said until they saw a factory right away, only there's some tourists and greeters outside the factory, which has somehow has a cafe and a candy store in front of it.

"Now the bigger question is what disguise will go on," Daryl said as he think of something.

"I would go as a candy mascot, but that gave me bad memories," Tony mentioned as he remembered the time he was forced to be Southdale Junior High's mascot with Tami, his school rival.

As the Clarks are in deep thought, Bart noticed something at their backs and said, "Uh, guys..."

"Not right now, Bart," Daryl said as he still in deep thought.

Noticing that they're busy thinking, he gave up and shrug as Tommy remarks, "How long will they know that the Snob signs are back?"

The gang only watch as the Clarks failed to realize that there's some handmade signs at their backs again, only this time, the signs said, "Still Dumb and Dumber"

* * *

><p>Back at ToonSchool, Janitor is holding some kind of Pokeball in the Creature House as he said to Professor Oak, "Are you ready to change the way you can capture Pokémon?"<p>

"Are you sure it isn't like your Automatic Pokefood Feeder last time?" Oak asked in worry.

"Okay, I know it wasn't my fault that it made such a mess in here," Janitor said in defense, "But at least the Pokémon got a good food fight."

Janitor then laughed at his joke, but then stopped as he continued as Oak rolled his eyes on his joke, "What you see here is no ordinary Pokeball. It can hold multiple Pokémon, so you won't be worried about carry too many Pokeballs in your researches or in emergencies."

"Well, as much as I like how it's sounds, I prefer to continue using my normal Pokeballs," Oak refused as he tries not to hurt Janitor's feelings.

"Don't worry! As soon as you see this baby in action, I'm sure you're going to change your mind about it," Janitor said as he prepares to throw his custom Pokeball to a nearby Pokémon.

When he saw a Bidoof just wandering around, he throws his custom Pokeball to it, which it was quickly captured. Then, he saw a Butterfree flying around, which he throws his custom Pokeball and quickly captured as well.

As he captured two more Pokémon, Oak became impressed by Janitor's creation, until he saw Janitor's Pokeball starts to shake and suddenly burst opened, releasing most of the Pokémon he captured. Some of them landed on Janitor, much to his dismay.

"Well, it's an interesting invention. But if you might work out the bugs, maybe I reconsider it on using it," Oak said as Janitor recovered and let the Pokémon get off of him.

"Thanks Professor. And don't worry, the next one will surely help you on your battles," Janitor said before he left the Creature House, which Oak became guilty at what he said, knowing that he can't lie to him any longer.

* * *

><p>Back in Canada, an indoor tour mini-bus is driving inside the factory as the tour guide tells more about how Miracle Pops is made. Everyone on the mini-bus is having fun, except Bart and Buttercup, who are disguised as tourists and bored at the tour.<p>

"Personally, I'm not enjoying this," Buttercup said in a deadpanned tone.

"Tell me about it, this is the worst," Bart groaned as the tour continues to the shipping process when he saw two big woman dressed in Girl Scout uniforms climbing up to an authorized door. "Where do you think they're going?"

"I don't know, but we better find out," Buttercup said as she and Bart got out of the mini-bus to follow them, "I just hope the others got something other than us."

* * *

><p>Inside the employee's shipping area, Tony and Daryl, disguising as new workers, are listening to their manager about their new job.<p>

"Aren't you too young to be an employee around here?" the manager asked in suspicion.

The boys look at each other in worry, then quickly change their expression to happy grins as Tony said, "Yes, yes we are. We're just... old enough to work here, but we're short on size."

The manager then shrugs as she continues to give them their first jobs in the factory, "Ship these candies perfectly and if you don't, you won't able to get your reward."

"Reward? Don't you mean our paycheck?" Daryl wondered.

"Don't worry, it's much more than just a paycheck," the manager said as she left the shipping area.

As the boys get to their work area, Daryl quickly whispered to his brother, "Ever get the feeling our new boss is kinda strange?"

"Other than a similar strict and bossy attitude as Prickley, I agree. Something is strange about that lady," Tony whispered back, "And what does she mean by our "reward"?"

As they start shipping the Miracle Pops, a strange device in front of them starts to shoot the same candies they shipped into their mouth without warning. Realizing what they are eating, they quickly spit the candies out of their mouths before they completely eat it all up.

"Ask a stupid question, get a strange and close call answer," Tony groaned as they continue working while they try to dodge the incoming candies without being seen.

* * *

><p>In the lobby hallways of the factory, an overweight woman in a girls scout outfit named Toad is walking through the hallway, until she runs into Ash and Tommy, who disguised themselves as reporters.<p>

"Who are you two?" Toad demanded in suspicion.

"Um, we're reporters from the new Candy Dandy magazine and we're here to interview the creator and genius behind Miracle Pops," Tommy introduced themselves to Toad.

Toad became a little suspicious on the 'reporters' as she asked, "Aren't you too young to be magazine reporters?"

"Err... Yes, yes we are," Ash said in a weak tone, "We're kinda new at magazine reporting. That's why we look young, but old enough to be reporters. Right?"

Tommy sheepishly agrees as he mouths, "Not."

Toad thought about it for a moment then said, "Okay. I'll take you to the boss."

She then escorts the two 'reporters' to her boss' office, which is still suspicious about the boys' presence.

* * *

><p>In an authorized area, Bart and Buttercup saw the same women they saw after they climb up, much to their shock when they saw their sizes.<p>

"Man, we have to be twice our size to take them down," Bart quietly said in shock.

But when they saw another woman climbing up the area, they have an idea.

As the women walks through the steep hallways, they heard another woman's scream and when they turned around, their eyes widened to see a woman earlier is rolling down through the steep floor. The women try to run away from the rolling woman, but failed as the rolling woman crashed to 2 women in front of her like some bowling pins.

"Strike!" Bart and Buttercup shouted in joy as their plan worked and went to the door that the women they followed were supposed to go.

Buttercup tries to open the door, but it didn't budge, which cause her to try punching the door open with her strength. But Bart stops her and said, "Buttercup! I know you like using your brawns to open doors, but should we use the sneakier and not-gonna-get-caught kind of approach like using our gadgets?"

Seeing that Bart's right for once, Buttercup gave up and use her Multifunctional Charm Bracelet to find something to open the door. After scrolling through mini-gadgets, she stops as she found a dynamite stick in the bracelet. When she puts the dynamite on the door, it beeps for a few seconds and when it beeps faster, the dynamite exploded.

The kids then entered through the damage door to see a catwalk above the shipping area as Bart called Tony and Daryl through his Earphone Walkie-Talkie. "Guys, we found something in here and-"

He stopped to see Tony and Daryl down by the shipping area. "I'm guessing we're in the same area as you guys are, huh?" Bart sheepishly said through the earphone.

The boys at the shipping area became confused at what they're friend said until they saw Bart and Buttercup at the catwalk balcony. "How did you guys get here?" Tony asked in shock.

Bart was about to answer, until Buttercup saw something and said, "We'll do question and answer later. 'Cause I don't think this factory doesn't only rely on machines anymore."

Bart joins on seeing what she saw and also shocked to see so many employees in the shipping area, which all of them are eating Miracle Pops shooting from the candy shoot in front them.

"Okay, that is the strangest workers' compensation I ever seen," Buttercup remarked.

"I agree," Bart agreed as he called Tony and Daryl on his earphone gadget, "Although you guys can't see it, there are hundreds of employees in the shipping area and all of them are Miracle maniacs."

"Hmm... That would explain our 'rewards' we've been dodging," Daryl said in suspicion.

"_Reward__s?" _Bart asked through Daryl's earphone.

"Let's just say that paychecks aren't the only thing that's we've been given around here," Tony said through his Eye-Tech as they hide some candies that they dodged earlier from the guards, "We're almost became maniacs back there."

"Looks like we need to go deeper if we want to solve this candy craze case," Daryl said in determination, "But the bigger questions are what Ash and Tommy are doing right now and who's responsible for these evil candies?"

But their conversation is interrupted when Bart and Buttercup turned around and saw the three women that they knocked out earlier along with 4 more became angry at them and walks to the two shocked kids. "And more importantly, who's going to save us?" Bart said in panic as the women get closer to the kids.

* * *

><p>At the Miracle Pops manager's office, Toad asked the boys to wait outside to talk to her superior inside. As they wait, Ash hears something and said to his friend, "Tommy, does candy factories have a strange gurgling sound below us?"<p>

"I don't know, but our 'interview' with the Miracle Pops creator will have to wait," Tommy said as he and Ash left to find the basement.

When Toad got out the office, she was shocked to see the 'reporters' are gone. "I knew those 'reporters' are fake," Toad said in anger, "What now, boss?"

A woman with an afro-like hairstyle wearing an apron came out from her office as she saw the same thing as Toad saw. "Something tells me these 'reporters' are not what they supposed to be," the woman said in suspicion, knowing the boys her head henchwoman told her are up to no good.

* * *

><p>Back at the catwalk balcony of the shipping area, Bart and Buttercup are surrounded by 6 burly women, until Bart realized something, "Wait a second, the moisturizer! I completely forgot about it."<p>

As one of them throws a punch to the kids, Bart quickly dodged it and uses the Nordic Moisturizing Cream on the floor, which causes two of the henchwomen to slip to the edge and fall off.

"Haha! Two down, four to go!" Buttercup said as she proceeds to beat up on three of the henchwomen as Bart dodges some punches from one of the henchwomen. When Bart is cornered at the fence, the woman tries to punch him, but Bart dodges it by crawling between the legs of the woman at the last second, leaving a big dent on the fence.

When Bart stood up, he saw the woman behind him and pushed her a little bit, causing her to fall down to the shipping area, which Tony and Daryl dodge her at the last second. "Now that's three down," Bart said in a mischievous tone

However, although Buttercup defeated 2 henchwomen, one of them manage to grab her and throws her to Bart, much to their dismay. "Correction: Make that 7 down," Buttercup groaned.

When they look up, they were quickly shocked when they saw the burly lady is about to squash them. When she quickly jumps over the kids, they quickly do a dodge roll at the last second, which she crashes through the catwalk and falls over the nearby employees.

"Ouch," Tony said in shock, "Looks like our shifts over. Come on!"

Daryl agrees as he and his friends left the shipping area.

* * *

><p>At some weird laboratory under the factory, Ash and Tommy wanders around until they saw Tony, Daryl, Bart, and Buttercup in the lab, too, which they are back into their normal attire except for Tony who is wearing his enhanced mission outfit.<p>

"What is this place?" Bart asked in shock.

"Looks like some kind of lab. All we know that we found it when we heard a strange sound coming from here," Tommy answered when Ash saw a strange machine with a faucet on it, "Where have guys been?"

"Big and burly women issues," Daryl mentioned when they saw Ash turning the faucet a little and tries to taste a blue liquid that came out of the faucet on his finger, but Tony stops him. "Ash, no!"

He quickly wipes the liquid on his finger with his white cloth and said, "That could be what's inside of those Miracle Pops candies that make these people go crazy on it."

As Daryl walks around the lab, he steps on some folders on the floor and when he noticed it, he picks one of the folders and reads it aloud, "Dr. Inga Bittersweet. It says here that she's one of the WOOHP criminals that Sam, Clover, and Alex defeated, but she was released for good behavior, which I doubt it."

"Looks like we found the creator of those crazy candies," Buttercup said as she flies to the door, "Let me at her! I'll show her that nobody messes with my sister with her evil candies!"

"Slow down, Ms. Candy Punisher. We need to find a way to reverse on the candies' effects, first," Tommy said as he stopped Buttercup from leaving.

Daryl then pulled out a small test-tube from his pocket and take some few samples from the strange machine. "Well, we better take some of this secret ingredient so the WOOHP scientists might able to whip up a cure to this Miracle addiction."

Suddenly, Buttercup starts to shiver from a mysterious cold as she said, "Brrr! Maybe if I was addicted, I wouldn't notice how totally freezing is it in here."

"I don't think a cold temperature is a dangerous situation we'll able to worry about. Look!" Tony directed his friends to the big computer screen, which shows a world map which some of the countries are blinking red. "Bittersweet's going global. And the grand launch is held at ToonTown tonight!"

"If that candy gets a successful grand launch, we're in big trouble," Daryl said in shock, "We have to stop Bittersweet and that grand launch before it's too late!"

"I don't think so." The gang became shocked when they turned around and saw Bittersweet by the entrance of the lab. "And unfortunately for you, you're not going anywhere. Toad, looks like Yo-Yo Boy and his friends need to taste one of my famous candies of all!"

Then, Toad with the other henchwomen came by her side holding some kind of gun as she said, "Yo-Yo Boy? Ha! I knew that newbie looks familiar."

As the henchwoman surrounded the gang to trap them, Toad uses her gun to shoot Miracle Pops to the kids, which they quickly dodged it at the last second. Buttercup then dodges some attacks from the other henchwomen, and then quickly beats them up no problem. However, she was quickly attacked by the flying candies coming towards her as Toad keeps firing her candy gun to the gang.

While Tony, Daryl, and Bart fight some more henchwomen, Tommy used his moisturizer to stop the henchwomen in their tracks. As Ash is surrounded by a group of henchwomen wielding metal batons, Ash saw two batons that belonged to the two henchwomen that Buttercup and Daryl beat up earlier. Seeing this, Ash has an idea as he grabs the two batons on the floor and ties each ends with his handkerchief, making it as nunchucks. He then uses it to block every candy that Toad is firing, which her gun is quickly out of ammo, making Toad and Bittersweet flees in fear from a Pokémon trainer.

He then makes a few moves with his handmade nunchucks before he said, "Who says Pokémon trainers can't be cool fighters?"

* * *

><p>Back at ToonSchool, Janitor just got out of his office as Sunny looks at him in worry and Squidward looks at him in annoyance.<p>

"I hope this better be good. Because the last time I let you borrow my clarinet, it exploded in the middle of my rehearsal," Squidward said in annoyance.

"Don't worry, because I know you like it once you try the techno versions of your saxophone and your clarinet. Check it out!" Janitor said as he gave their items back to the teachers.

Sunny is hesitated at first, but decided to give his upgraded saxophone a try for Janitor's sake. As he plays his saxophone, it plays normally, only it gives an electronic sound in it. Squidward does the same thing with his clarinet, which it also plays normally with an electronic sound.

"I have to admit, this is better than the One Man Band Jazz Bot you built for me a few weeks ago," Sunny said in an impressed tone.

"Yeah, this is pretty impressive," Squidward said in a same tone as he keeps playing his clarinet.

"See, I told you there's nothing to worry about," Janitor said with confidence, until when both Sunny and Squidward play a high note, fire quickly came out on both instruments, which both of them hit Janitor. Luckily, it didn't hurt him a lot. "Maybe I spoke too soon."

Sunny and Squidward became shocked when they saw what happened at Janitor, which Squidward dropped his clarinet in panic and demanded, "Get that thing away from me!"

As Squidward left, Sunny tries to reason with Janitor as he said, "Look, Janitor. I like what you done for us, but..."

"I know, you don't have to say it," Janitor said in disappointment, "And if you excuse me, I'm going to cry at the corner."

He then left the hallways crying as Sunny looks at him in guilt.

* * *

><p>Back at the Miracle Pops factory in Canada, the gang quickly hides inside the lobby to lose some of Bittersweet's minions, which is the lobby is having a free tasting session of Miracle Pops.<p>

"Okay, I think we lost them," Tommy said as they got out from their hiding places.

"What's your next plan, Clark? And it better be good because those big and burly old bags are everywhere in this factory!" Buttercup demanded to Tony.

"We need to get back to ToonTown to warn everyone about these candies. Not only it's turning them into criminals, but it's starting to affect their health," Tony explained, "No wonder why Daryl didn't eat too many sweets."

"Thank you, Tony. And he's right, these candies that they're eating is making them fat and unhealthy," Daryl added, "We've got to stop her right now."

"But how? I doubt that the government and their sponsors won't shut the factory down just by showing up," Bart said as Tony noticed something at the TV, which somehow shocks him a lot at what he's watching.

"Speaking of sponsors, check out what's on the news," Tony called to his friends, which they gathered in front of the TV to see what Tony's watching.

"I'm Chet Ubetcha and I'm here live in ToonTown Park for the grand worldwide launch of Miracle Pops!" Chet Ubetcha declared on TV as the gang watches intensely, "From the genius behind Passion Patties, Miracle Pops is sweeping ToonTown and Canada for its addicting taste. The grand launch will be held here in ToonTown Park at 7."

"Seven? We don't have a lot of time!" Bart said in panic.

"In other candy-related news, these two kids want to say something on TV. Since they're rich and all." Chet then backs to let some kids to get in front of the camera, revealing the kids are Princess and Eustace, much to the gang's shock.

"Hello, everybody. We just wanted to say that we are in the lead of our school's Candy Selling Contest," Princess declared in a gloating matter.

"And if you two Clarks watching this forget about you winning. I suggest you give up now and wear a sign saying "Loser" on your foreheads," Eustace added, "Or better yet, why don't you wear clown suits to show everyone that you are sore losers!"

As they watch the Snobs laughed on TV, the Clarks are very angry at their appearance and their comments about them. "Okay, that's it! They're going down big time!" Tony said in rage.

"Now's not the time, guys! We have to stop Bittersweet from launching Miracle Pops worldwide," Tommy said as he and Ash dragged their friends to the exit, until a woman ordered, "Not so fast."

The gang stopped walking as they are completely surrounded by Toad and the other henchwomen, pointing their candy-shooting guns at the gang with Bittersweet grinning at them evilly, knowing that she won this candy cat-and-mouse chase.

* * *

><p>Back at Bittersweet's secret lab, Bittersweet is working on something in front to some strapping chairs with a strange machine on the middle as the ToonSchool gang are being dragged by Toad and Bittersweet's other henchwomen.<p>

"Welcome, kids. Please, have a seat," Bittersweet greeted in an evil tone as the kids were forced to be seated as Toad and her fellow henchwomen strap them in.

"You know, I think there's some sort of mistake made here," Daryl said in hesitation.

"Yeah, we're just happy students, here on a school field trip," Ash added.

"Well, you won't be very 'happy' after the doctor gets through with you," Toad said as she evilly laughs at their upcoming demise.

Then, Bittersweet walks to the kids as she said, "Kids, this is the Feeder. A little creation of mine that will force you to chew until you will explode. Prepare yourselves "death by cookie"!"

Bittersweet pushes a button, which activates the Feeder as it gives Daryl a Miracle Pop candy in his mouth. "Lady, you do realize I don't eat too many sweets?" Daryl asked in annoyance with a candy in his mouth.

"I didn't know. And I don't care," Bittersweet said in his face, which unknown to her, Daryl puts a Pin Badge Homing Beacon on her apron.

"We know about your bitter past and how you got arrested by Sam, Clover, and Alex, but what could you possibly do with these candies?" Tommy asked when the Feeder puts the candy in his mouth.

"Simple, to get revenge," Bittersweet answered, "I couldn't get over my life as a Happy Girl Scout that ruined my life. So when I'm finally released from prison, I decided to plot my revenge once again. Only this time, the candies will be my weapon to success."

"You know, you could use self-control to stop yourself from eating those cookies. And ever heard of therapy?" Buttercup said when the Feeder does the same thing to her, which she tries not to swallow the candy.

"Sorry, but getting revenge is better than therapy. Besides, my plan has just getting started," Bittersweet continued as the Feeder continues on feeding the gang with Miracle Pops, "Once my candy creations is release worldwide, people in every country will be hook on my Miracle Pops!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Tony said in determination until the Feeder quickly feeds him.

"Ha! We'll see about that," Bittersweet said when Toad reminds her, "Dr. Bittersweet, we've got to leave for the grand launch."

Realizing that her head henchwoman is right, she said to the gang in an evil tone before she and her minions left, "Enjoy the sweets, children. Trust me; they'll be your last."

As they left, the Feeder feeds Bart another candy as he spits the candy out of his mouth as his friends does the same thing. "Great, what we're going to do now?"

"There's got to be some way to get out of here," Tony said as he struggles to break free, until he realizes something.

He quickly pulls out his Nordic Moisturizing Cream and used it on his strapping belt, which he quickly slipped through the chair, setting him free.

"Boy, that's the best free sample ever," Buttercup remarks in a impressed tone as Tony does the same with her and she quickly uses the mini-buzz saw function on her Multifunctional Charm Bracelet on their friends.

"Okay, now that's settled. It's time to take down that sugar lady before it's too late," Daryl said when Bart, Tony, and Ash stops him.

"Yeah, one problem genius, even though now we know where Bittersweet is going, we might able to find her around the park," Tony said to his brother, "Plus, I don't even know how many of Miracle Pops obsessed fans will be there in the grand launch and how can we prove to some that these candies can't be released worldwide."

"I know that. That's why I stuck the Pin Badge Homing Beacon on her and put the Memory Hacking Card on her computer before we got captured," Daryl said to his friends.

"Oh," the gang said in unison in mild shock as they escaped Bittersweet's lab to give chase to the bitter sugar villainess.

* * *

><p>At the ToonTown Park, everyone is having fun as they wait for the main event to start and trying out some free Miracle Pops samples. All except Janitor, who is disappointed that his inventions didn't work the way they supposed to be.<p>

"I can't believe it. All I want is my inventions to help people, not hurt them. Maybe I'm not that helpful after all," Janitor gloomily said to himself in his seat.

Then, Mickey, Prickley, Daisy, Professor Oak, Jack, Sandy, Squidward, and Sunny were roaming around the park when they saw Janitor crying near the dinner table. "I can't help but to see Janitor like this," Mickey said to his fellow teachers, "I think we might hurt his feelings. He's just helping us after all."

"Even his inventions are not exactly safe; I have to agree with Mickey here," Oak added, "Despite his weird and random ideas, he's a generous person and he's only there to help us in our stressful needs."

Feeling guilty at Janitor and seeing that Mickey and Oak are right, they decided to talk to Janitor to set this straight.

"Janitor?" Janitor turns around when he heard his name called, seeing that the teachers are also here for the grand launch. "Oh, it's you, guys. What are you doing here? Here for a free sample?"

Nervous, they quickly pushed Sunny in front of them, telling them to say something first. No choice but to go first, Sunny decided to start as he said to Janitor, "Look, we just want to say that, we don't hate your inventions. It's just that..."

"We rather do our work the old-fashioned way," Squidward added, "Or the non-lethal way."

The other teachers glared at Squidward when they heard him as Mickey tries to reason with Janitor next. "Look, although you might be, what you call it..."

"Worst?" Daisy guessed.

"No good?" Jack also guessed.

"A screaming death trap maker?" Prickley guessed.

"No!" Mickey answered in annoyance before he went back to his cheerful tone as Oak, Sunny, and Sandy glared at the other teachers in annoyance. "What I'm saying is although you might be a terrible inventor; you are and always will be a great janitor, the best in the world."

"Really?" Janitor asked as he wipes off his tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, without you, the school will never be the same and the kids would've be the same, too," Sandy said to Janitor.

"And you really helped some kids around the school like with Jimmy, Tony and their friends in times when they are in trouble," Sunny added.

"And lastly, despite your flaws, you're still able to do anything you can put your mind to," Oak finished, "Just not inventing, okay?"

Seeing that they're right, Janitor stopped cry as Mickey said to him, "You see, best or not, you're still helping everyone, even to us in some situations."

"We do?" the teachers asked in shock before Sandy, Sunny, and Oak shushed them.

"Wow, I'm surprised. Thanks, guys," Janitor said as he wipes off the rest of his tears on his face, "I feel a whole lot better now."

"Now that's settled, how about we'll try those Miracle Pops that everyone is talking about?" Jack suggested, which the other teachers agree as they grab some Miracle Pops free samples from the tray on the dining table.

But as they were about to eat the candies, some Freezdiscs came out of nowhere and hit the teachers' hands, causing them to drop the candies from their hands. They quickly turned around in shock to see Tony and his friends in the park, revealing that he threw the Freezdiscs to them. Prickley then angrily demanded, "Clark, what's the meaning of this? If this is one of your crazy schemes to win the candy-selling contest, you are sadly mistaken."

"If scheme means I just saved you from being hook on that crazy candy, then yes!" Tony said to the teachers, which the teachers became confused at what he just said.

"Listen, that candy contained some kind of addictive formula that turns a candy lover into a candy psycho," Daryl explained to their teachers, "If you eat those candies, you'll be turning into one of them by now!"

"What?" the teachers asked in shock when Bittersweet and her henchwomen suddenly appear behind them.

"I don't know how you were able to resist the candies' effects and escape my trap, but no matter. Get rid of them!" Bittersweet ordered to her henchwomen, which they quickly obeyed as they assaulted to the gang.

The gang quickly fights back and attacked Bittersweet's henchwomen as Daryl quickly got up on stage and said to the crowd in the grand launch, "Everybody, listen! These candies can't be released worldwide! It's making everyone unhealthy and selfish and if this keeps up, nobody is safe from these addicting candies!"

Everyone is confused at what Daryl said about the candies while the ToonSchool star students are currently fighting against Bittersweet's minions. Tony used his Keyblade to fight the henchwomen, which he was surrounded at first, when Timmy arrived on the scene and throws some Fizzy Rocks to the henchwomen, which it quickly pops on their feet, much to Tony's luck and relief while Bart and Ash try to fight with their bare hands, but it failed when their punches didn't even faze her, but it injured their hands instead. Buttercup on the other hand has no problem beating up on the other henchwomen as Ash and Bart recovered, they quickly became shocked to see Bittersweet's minions surrounding and attempts to attack them, but Ash quickly uses some Stun Bomb Marbles on them, causing the henchwomen to stop and became paralyzed from the gadget.

"Thanks, Ash. For a second there, we could become toast, jelly, or cinnamon sugar back there," Bart said to Ash in relief.

"Come on, we have to help Tony and the others," Ash said as they went to their friends' side to help.

Tommy tries to dodge the minions' baton, but he was quickly caught by one of Bittersweet's minions. Struggling to get free, he tries to get his Nordic Moisturizing Cream from his pocket, which he successfully did and squirts some on the floor, causing the henchwoman to trip and fell down on the ground and setting Tommy free.

"Lying down on the job? I'm going have to report you," Tommy joked as he also joined on his friends' side as they finishing beating up the last minions.

Seeing that her henchwomen has fallen, Bittersweet quickly thinks of something and when she has an idea, she quickly declares to the crowd, "I'll offer a lifetime supply of Miracle Pops to anyone who disposes Yo-Yo Boy and his ToonSchool friends!"

The crowd became shocked at what Bittersweet is offering while the gang is also shocked that she's trying to turn the crowd against them. "You're trying to turn the crowd against us by offering them some candy? Please, like that would work," Bart said in disbelief.

Suddenly, the people in the grand launch are surrounding the star students, trying to stop them with a crazed look on their faces. "Um, Bart. I think it would," Tony said in fear as the gang tries to back away from the candy-obsessed crowd.

As the gang watched the crowd getting closer to them, Daryl became even more shocked when he saw some familiar faces in the crowd. "And it just got a whole lot worst."

Daryl's friends turned around and also became shocked to see Jake, Jimmy, Juniper, Blossom, and Danny are trying to get rid of their friends just like the crowd.

"Guys, are you nuts? It's us, your friends. You can't hurt us, remember? You need to fight this candy obsession! This isn't like you!" Tony called to his crazed friends, but no avail as their friends and the others are almost to the gang.

As the remaining ToonSchool gang is surrounded, the teachers saw what just happened as Jack saw his son trying to get rid of his friends. "Danny? What is he thinking?"

"Looks like the kids are right about these no-good candies. What are we going to do now?" Sandy asked in hesitation.

Mickey tries to think of something that would help the students, until when he saw Janitor's failed inventions near the dining table; he quickly has an idea as he runs to the Juvenile Detector and quickly makes some adjustments.

"What are you doing?" Janitor asked to Mickey in confusion, "I still haven't fixed the bugs yet."

"That's the point. If we want to save the students, we have to use your inventions to subdue the crowd," Mickey explained to his fellow teachers and staff as he made some final adjustments to the machine.

Seeing that just might work, the other teachers quickly cover their ears before Mickey activates the Juvenile Detector, which it emits another screeching noise around the park. The crowd that's surrounding the kids began to fell down as they heard the noise from the invention, which the kids also cover their ears in pain.

After that, Mickey quickly turns off the machine and called to the gang, "Guys, we'll handle the crowd around here. You'll take care of Bittersweet."

"Thanks, Mickey! Come on, guys!" Tony said as they went to catch Bittersweet.

Then, Mickey throws the other inventions to the teachers and said, "Guys, you know what to do!"

The teachers nodded as they head out to stop some more people from getting the ToonSchool gang, except for Squidward who quickly complained, "What? How can we fight with Janitor's stupid-"

Squidward was quickly dragged by Sandy before he could finish. As the crowd try to recover, Sandy quickly activates the Karate Chopper Trainer 3000, which it quickly chops and kicks to the crowd from recovering. Then, Squidward and Sunny used the techno versions of their favorite instruments to blow fire to the crowd, which they quickly back away to avoid it. After that, Jack uses the Pen Lightsaber to stop some more candy-obsessed people while Professor Oak uses the custom Pokeball to catch a nearby Pokémon from the crowd's feet, which it quickly burst opened and released some of the Pokémon that was inside the Pokeball and landed on the crowd.

Seeing the teachers have taken care of the crowd, the gang quickly ran to Bittersweet, which Bart said to her, "Give it up, Bittersweet! Nobody likes a sour candy lady."

Enraged by her nickname that Bart made, Bittersweet quickly attacks the yellow-skinned boy, but he quickly dodges at the last second, causing her to fall on one of her henchwoman's belly and bounce to the floor.

"Grab Bittersweet!" Tony ordered as Ash and Buttercup quickly grabbed Bittersweet's arms so she can't escape.

As she tries to struggle free, Tony approaches her with the test tube containing the formula that Daryl obtained back at Bittersweet's secret lab. "Time to taste your own medicine, doc."

"No!" But it was too late as Bittersweet was forced to drink the formula, which she starts to expand in the size of the overweight woman. "Must have candy. Must have candy!" Bittersweet demanded as she quickly gorges on some Miracle Pops candies from the dining table as the ToonSchool gang high-fives in victory.

* * *

><p>As WOOHP agents apprehend Dr. Bittersweet, the gang, including Mickey, Professor Oak, and Janitor are shocked in disbelief when they saw Jerry, who somehow also became overweight due to the candies.<p>

"This is why I don't eat too many sweets," Mickey said in monotone, yet shocked tone.

"You said it," Daryl agreed in the same tone.

"This is what I get for trying those free samples in the mail," Jerry sighed.

"Well, at least you can do the world's biggest cannonball on some swimming pool," Janitor joked as he snickered about, but stopped when he saw Jerry glaring at him, "Sorry."

"So, what's going to happen to Miracle Pops now?" Tony asked to Jerry.

"Don't worry, some WOOHP agents will dispose the rest of the shipments and as soon as we give everyone who are hooked on Miracle Pops the antidote, we'll give them the refund for it and of course, give them a public apology about it," Jerry answered.

"And hopefully some free daily fitness class, cause you really need to get out more, Jer," Bart giggled.

"Hmm… Yes. And don't worry about your classmates, we're giving them the antidotes as we speak," Jerry declared to the gang.

They quickly saw Jake and Danny gorging on some more Miracle Pops while the agents along with Mac, Lilo, Stitch, and Bubbles try to drag Blossom, June, Jimmy, and Wanda away from the candy boxes, with Jack watches his son eating like a dog in dismay.

"I hope you can for Jack's sake or the next week's result on his son's sugar levels is going to be really interesting," Professor Oak mentioned as he silently snickers about it.

"Sugar," Tony repeated when his eyes widened in horror when he realizes something. "THE CANDY-SELLING CONTEST! We completely forgot about it! Tomorrow's where the competition ends!"

"And we haven't sold a single candy ever since we left for Canada. What do we do now?" Daryl also said in panic.

"Well, I love to help you on your situation, but I can't since it's against your school contest's rules and we have to clean up this cancelled grand launch," Jerry said as he watches some WOOHP agents cleaning up around the park.

However, Tony quickly got an idea when Jerry said those words. "Wait, Jerry! Can we change this grand launch into a fun-filled party instead?"

"Hmm… I could make it happen. Why do you ask?" Jerry asked in confusion, but Tony only replied by giving him his mischievous grin, seeing that he's got a plan.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, ToonTown Park has once again overflowing with people, only this time, a DJ was on stage instead as everyone is dancing to the dance electronic music.<p>

As everyone is having fun, Timmy quickly remarks to his friends, "Man, Tony sure knows how to throw a party!"

"Yeah, and looks like they were able to get back on top with their candy store booth," Buttercup said as she points at the mentioned booth, "And it's really the main attraction for the party."

The gang turns around to see Tony and Daryl selling some candies to some attracting customers, some are formerly hooked on Miracle Pops are also buying their candies.

"Huh, looks like the antidote must have given those people a whole new perspective to Tony and Daryl's candies," Tommy said as he happily sees his friends finally get back on their feet for the candy-selling contest.

"Yeah, how about we buy their candies to help them out?" Ash asked when Jake, Blossom, June, Jimmy, Danny, and Wanda, who are returned back to normal thanks to the antidote, slowly approaches their friends as they clutch their stomachs in pain.

"Please don't say 'candy' ever again," Danny groaned.

"Yeah, thanks to those Not-So-Miracle Pops, we're going to miss a whole day of school tomorrow! I'm going to miss the frog dissection in Biology!" Blossom complained.

Then, Jimmy quickly covered his mouth and said, "Speaking of which, excuse me while I find a nearby trashcan."

He quickly left his friends to find a trashcan to throw up as Wanda said to the gang, "Maybe I should go with him just in case."

She quickly follows Jimmy and when they found a nearby trashcan, the gang quickly winces when they saw them throw up off-screen.

"Well, not everybody gets a new perspective," Tommy mentioned as they continue dancing to the DJ's music.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone in SpongeBob's homeroom class is waiting for the results of the candy-selling contest; even the ToonSchool gang except who are formerly affected by Miracle Pops, who are sick from school, is becoming impatient for it.<p>

"Man, I'm worried. What if those Snobs got the most customers than us?" Tony said in worry.

"Hey, you saw how many people have gone to our candy store booth yesterday. It will be just fine, I'm sure of it," Daryl said with little confidence.

Then, SpongeBob quickly came back with an envelope in his hand as he said, "Alright, everybody. This is all what you've been waiting for, the results for the candy-selling contest!"

Everyone quickly stands up in excitement as drum roll is heard around the classroom as SpongeBob opens the envelope and declared, "And the winner for the candy-selling contest is…"

Everyone became impatient as Tony and Daryl stares at his teacher intensively, Timmy nervously chatters his teeth, Bart and Ash watches in worry, and Tommy scratches his desk in worry.

But just as soon as SpongeBob pulls out the results paper from the envelope, he noticed the drum rolls in the classroom in confusion. Knowing where the drum roll sound came from, he quickly said to the person responsible for it, "Buttercup, would you knock that off?"

Buttercup then sheepishly laughs as she turns off her boom box and hides it under her desk. SpongeBob then continues, "As I was saying, the winner for this year's candy-selling contest is…"

"Princess Morbucks and Eustace Strych!"

"Yes, we-_what_?" Tony was shocked in disbelief when Princess and Eustace shout in joy.

"How could they have raised more money than us?" Daryl asked in shock.

"Uh, that's because we're rich and you're not. Face it, you two are losers and you will be that way, forever," Princess explained to the boys with an evil smirk on her face.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we better claim our prizes right now. Ta-ta!" Eustace said as he and Princess went to SpongeBob's side to accept their prizes.

"Great, all that hard work wasted," Daryl gloomily said.

"I guess I can't beat them after all," Tony said in the same tone as his brother.

"Don't say that. You saved the whole world from becoming candy-crazed monsters," Tommy said as he tries to cheer Tony up, "And don't worry, when it comes to the Snobs, there's always something to turn their smirks into frowns."

"How do you know that?" Tony said without changing his gloomy tone.

"I don't. But pray that will happen," Tommy said with a cheerful tone, but changed into a worried tone as he said, "I hope."

As everyone became bummed out when the Snobs won, Princess and Eustace approaches SpongeBob said, "Congratulations, guys. Here are your prizes, $500 gift card, a new moped, and a Z-Cube 360!"

"Yes! New fashion clothes made in Milan, here I come!" Princess said with joy.

"Don't know what I'm going to do with that machine, but at least there's a new moped included," Eustace said.

But, as everyone glumly watches as Princess and Eustace was about to accept their prizes, the door suddenly opened as some kids stormed in anger.

"Hey! You promise that I would get my payment if I sell some candies for you!" Tamika demanded in anger.

The Snobs suddenly panic when the kids appeared as Eustace nervously asked in fake confusion, "W-What are you talking about?"

SpongeBob and the rest of the students are confused by this sudden event as Philly said, "Don't lie to us! You promise that if we sell your candy, we'll get our end of the bargain!"

Everyone in the classroom begins to whisper about this as SpongeBob became angry at this revelation. "No! We didn't do that! We swear!" Princess said in defense.

"Well, seeing these kids and saying that you guys that they sell your candies instead of you are evidence of what you done," SpongeBob said in a strict tone, "Because of this, you two are disqualified."

"What?" the Snobs said in shock, not believing that this is happening.

"Instead, the prizes go to our second place winners. Congratulations, Tony and Daryl! You are the new winners for this year's candy-selling contest! Come on up to take your prizes!" SpongeBob said to the Clarks.

Tony and Daryl became shocked with excitement as they approach their homeroom teacher and accept their prizes.

"This is unacceptable! I demand a recount!" Princess demanded as they watched their rivals took the prizes.

"I demand a court trial!" Eustace added when they heard a collective coughs behind them.

When they turned around, they saw the angry kids they asked earlier in fear. "Well, do you guys take cash, credit, or check?" Princess nervously asked to the kids they betrayed.

"Get them!" Kim and Kam shouted as they chased the Snobs out of the classroom as Princess and Eustace screamed in horror.

As the Clarks are holding their prizes, their friends gathered together as Ash said, "Huh looks like you got your dream game console and see the Snobs get what they deserve."

"Yup and it's all thanks to Daryl and you guys. Without you, I couldn't win the contest, beat Princess and Eustace at their own game, and save the world once again," Tony said in gratitude, "And seeing the how much they made, I'm guessing Lil' D and his friends aren't the only one who wants to get back at them.

"Well, you know what they say: "Cheating and betrayal never pay", or in this case, win!" Daryl joked.

The ToonSchool gang laughed at Daryl's joke as they heard the screams of Princess and Eustace outside the classroom.

_A/N: Looks like everyone's got a happy ending, except for the Snobs of course. And I promise, I'll finish the next episode faster! So, review and watch out for the promo of the next episode! RunnerAwaker, out!_


	23. Extra: 2012 Kids Choice Awards SneakOff

_A/N: Okay, this was supposed to be posted before or during the KCA, but I guess it's better late than never. Enjoy this 2012 Kids Choice Awards extra featuring the ToonSchool gang and this year's host himself, Will Smith!_**  
><strong>

**Extra: 2012 Kids Choice Awards Sneak-Off**

At the orange carpet of the 2012 Kids Choice Awards, everyone is taking pictures at the stars and the nominees for this event. Even the ToonSchool gang is taking photos and got some autographs for their favorite stars.

As Tony takes some more photos of the stars, he saw a stage crew entering the backstage door and left it open, giving him an idea about it.

"Hey, guys. Want to have a full KCA experience?" Tony asked to his friends.

Curious at what Tony told them, everyone quickly agrees to his question, all except Jimmy, Danny, Mac, Blossom, and his brother which he became aware at what he's planning. "I know that question before. Don't even think about it!" Daryl ordered in a strict tone.

"Come on, Daryl. Chillax! Besides, you guys want to meet Will Smith in person, right?" Tony asked in devious tone.

Noticing that Tony might on to something, Jimmy said in a nervous tone, "Yeah, but-"

"But how do we do that with our teachers watching us like hawks?" Daryl mentioned as he points at their teachers chaperoning, some are also taking some photos of the celebrities in the orange carpet.

"That won't be a problem," Tony said as he mischievously grins.

"One of five scariest words I know!" Danny said in fear, knowing that he's up to something.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Clark. What is it this time?" Prickley demanded in anger as he and the other teachers are being escorted by Tony and Timmy to some unknown area, "If this is one of your zany schemes..."<p>

"Don't worry, Mr. Prickley. No pranks or zany schemes this time," Tony said with a grin, "We just want you guys to have a full KCA experience, that's all."

"Cool! Are we going to do a burping contest?" Janitor asked in excitement, which the boys and the other teachers weirdly stared at him, "What? It always happened every year in KCA."

"Close," Tony said, "But you do get a sliming of your lives!"

The teachers became confused as Professor Oak asked, "What? What do you by slim-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the teachers are quickly covered in green slime thrown by the gang, which they quickly flee to the backstage door before they could recover.

"TONY CLARK!" Prickley shouted in anger.

"Well, at least we look good in green," Mickey said to Prickley, trying to look at the positive at what the ToonSchool gang done to them.

* * *

><p>At backstage, the gang became shocked in awe as they saw props, kids who gave the winners the KCA blimps, and also, the KCA blimps themselves.<p>

"This is amazing!" Tony said in awe.

"Yeah, you can see the Victorious cast, the iCarly cast, the Supah Ninjas cast; even the Furious Five is here, too!" Bart said as he points at Po Panda and the Furious Five chatting each other.

"Yeah, I know. They're famous. Now can we get out of here?" Jimmy said in worry.

"I agree with Blossom. We can't stay here any longer," Daryl warned to his friends, "If the teachers find out that we sneak into backstage without permission, they'll bite our heads off!"

However, Tony quickly said with confidence, "Don't worry. With my sneaking skills, we won't get caught so easily."

"Except a guy that's right behind you."

"Yes, except the guy-"

Tony quickly stops in shock as he turned around and said in shock with his friends, "WILL SMITH?"

The gang became more shocked as the host of this year's Kids Choice Awards is in front of them. "Oh my gosh! Will Smith? THE Will Smith?" Blossom asked in shock.

"Yup, that's my name. And if you wanted to meet me so bad, you should just called," Will said to the gang, "Why don't we take this conversation in the green room?"

Everyone agrees as Will escorts them to the green room.

* * *

><p>As they arrived in the green room, everyone seated down on some sofas. Tony then started the conversation as he asked to Will, "So Will, what's it like being a superstar actor?"<p>

"Are you kidding? It's da bomb! Especially when it comes to all the young fans, which is why I'm happy to host the Kids Choice Awards," Will answered.

"Speaking of kids, how proud are you of Jaden and Willow and their accomplishments?" Bart asked next.

"Of course I'm proud of my kids. And I support them on their road to becoming superstars 100%," Will answered.

"And what's it like playing Agent J again in Men in Black 3?" Timmy asked in excitement, knowing that he likes those movies a lot.

"Hey, it's great to put on the black suit and shades again and I'm itching to be Agent J again ever since in Men in Black 2, 10 years ago," Will happily said to his young fans.

"Wow, that's really cool!" Tony said in awe, "Especially I'm always imagining myself as a Men in Black by borrowing Jerry's suit and put in my black shades."

Everyone quickly glared at Tony with a weird look after he said about him as Men in Black. "What? It could happen," Tony said in defense.

"Okay," Daryl said as he shrugs it off, "Would you host the KCA's again if asked?"

"Heck yeah, I'll host it again. And of course, I'll kick it up Big Willie Style all over again," Will happily answered.

But suddenly, their conversation was interrupted when the TV screen changes to a red screen as a mysterious voice said to Will, "Not if I had anything to say about it. This is far from over."

Noticing that familiar voice again, Will groaned and said, "Would you ever give up?"

"You'll never make it to the Kids Choice Awards! Even with Yo-Yo Boy and those school kids' help, you'll never win!" the creepy voice said to Will.

Annoyed by the mysterious creepy voice, Tony pulls out a WOOHP gadget from his pocket and asked to Will, "May I?"

Will nodded, which Tony activates the gadget, causing the TV screen to frizz and turned off.

"Who the heck was that?" Ash asked in shock.

"Let's just that creepy voice really hates me, a lot," Will answered, "Anyway, thank you so much for coming here, I'd appreciate it."

"No, thank you, Will," Tony said in gratitude as everyone shake their hands to Will before they left the green room.

"Anyway, should your parents be worried about you by now?" Will asked.

"Actually, our school teachers are chaperoning us and we kinda slime them before we left," Tony said with confidence.

Will become worried as he said, "Are you sure? Because what I learned about KCA so far, is that they slime you-"

Before he finishes saying it as they exit the green room, the ToonSchool gang are suddenly slimed, much to their shock. "Back," Will finished when he dodged the slime.

It was revealed that the ToonSchool teachers and staff was the ones who slimed the kids as SpongeBob said, "Hey, you guys said you wanted the full KCA experience."

"Well, consider yourselves 'experienced'," Prickley said as they laughed at their payback to their students for sliming them earlier.

Daryl quickly glared at his brother, which he sheepishly grin right back as his KeyCom quickly rang. When he answered it, the same creepy hater voice quickly said to them, including Will, "You'll never make this KCA a big one, even those Super-powered Rugrats and those Washed-up Geezers can help you."

"Get out of my KeyCom!" Tony angrily ordered as he turns off his KeyCom in annoyance as Will asked to Tony, "You got a gadget that is a creepy voice mute button with you?"

Tony nodded no as Will sighed in dismay, knowing that the creepy voice might get him at the big show, too.

_A/N: I hope he can avoid that creepy hater voice in the big show. And I hope I can watch it in here in April 14! So review, and watch out for the next episode promo!_


	24. Promo: Buggy Teamwork

**Promo: Buggy Teamwork**

_**Next on ToonSchool, everything's not going great with the teachers and staff.**_

"You said that the props have arrived, but they said it could take a while!" Minnie reminded in anger.

"And how about that paperwork I asked for?" SpongeBob demanded.

"Would you wait? I still have to deal with Clark here, so why don't you wait your lazy butts off and I'll deal all your problems later!" Prickley said as he tried not to let Tony get away.

However, the teachers became very angry when he said "lazy" to them as they started to argue, unknown to them that Tony slipped past them.

_**And what better way to solve this is with an expert to get them back together as a team.**_

"Everyone, I like you to meet Mr. Roger Doofenshmirtz," Mickey introduced to a man behind him, which everyone laughs at his silly last name.

However, Dr. Wakeman became smitten and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Nora. I can't wait to put myself in your hands."

The girls quickly react this moment with happiness as the guys watches in disgust, which the girls hit their heads in annoyance.

_**As for the ToonSchool kids...**_

The boys are looking out the bugs in cages in the classroom as Timmy quickly mocked the bugs, "Somebody got eight arms and still can't hold a spoon."

Timmy laughed at first, but the bug jumps out at him, which he quickly startled and accidentally knocks the cages over, freeing all the bugs and the Bug Pokémon.

_**Can the teachers get back as a team?**_

As the teachers carry Squidward as part of an exercise, Roger told them, "There, see? When you put faith in your co-workers, nothing bad could happen."

But suddenly, a deliveryman appeared at the entrance as he asked, "Who ordered the bagels?"

The teachers quickly swarm over the deliveryman for the bagels, unknowingly dropped Squidward by accident.

_**And can the kids catch the bugs before the teachers find out?**_

"Hi, Lilo! Nothing to see here!" Timmy happily said to Lilo, hoping that she'll get her attention.

But she only focused at what's on Timmy's head. "There's a giant Ariados on your head!" Lilo shouts in horror.

Hearing this, Timmy quickly freaks out as he tries to get rid of the Bug Pokémon that Lilo mentioned.

_**Find out in the next buggy episode of ToonSchool!**_

_A/N: I hope I can finish this faster this time. Watch out and I'll see you later!  
><em>


	25. Buggy Teamwork Part 1

_A/N: As would Pit in Kid Icarus: Uprising would say, "Sorry for keeping you waiting!" Here's the plot for this episode to get you started!_**  
><strong>

_Plot: When Mickey realized that the teachers and staff are not getting along very well, he decided to organized a team building program. While all the teachers and staff are busy, Tony tries to make up to Vice Principal Prickley from his last prank by organizing a school seminar on bugs and Bug-type Pokemon. But when Timmy accidentally set the bugs free, the ToonSchool gang tries to round them up before they destroy the whole school and at the same time, don't let the teacher's team building program be disturb by bugs._

_So, what are we waiting for? Here comes Part 1!  
><em>

**Buggy Teamwork: Part 1**

Near at the cafeteria entrance, Tony is holding a water balloon tied to a fishing pole at the top of the doors as he said, "Okay, who is the next victim of my Water Balloon of Slippery Doom? Will it be one of the Snobs? Will it be one of the nerds? Or will it be one of the killjoys?"

When he heard some footsteps outside the cafeteria, he quickly hides behind one of the doors and closed his eyes. When the figure enters the cafeteria, he quickly let go of the handle of the fishing pole, dropping the balloon onto the figure. He then quietly celebrates his successful prank as he said, "Yes! Tony Clark is on the roll today! Now the question is who is my latest victim of my Water Balloon of Doom?"

But when he takes a peek after he climbs down the ladder, his eyes widened in horror as he saw his latest victim turns out to be Vice Principal Prickley, who is now wet thanks to Tony's water balloon and now very angry. "Okay, maybe I should count that as 'awesome' and 'I'm so in trouble' list," he whispered to himself as he quietly slips away from his hiding place.

"I know one hooligan who did this," Prickley said to himself when he quickly saw Tony runs out of the cafeteria, but he quickly catches him by his collar. "Not so fast, Clark!"

"Hey, Mr. Prickley! You know that joke was just a joke, right?" Tony sheepishly asked with a fake grin on this face.

"Do I look like I'm joking around?" Prickley asked in a strict tone, which Tony replies with a nodded no with fear, "I thought so. My office, now!"

He then dragged Tony to his office, much to his frustration when he winces in pain.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Mr. Prickley. It was an accident!" Tony tries to reason with his vice principal as they were about to reach their destination.<p>

But, Prickley didn't believe his excuse as they get to his office. "Save your excuses, Clark. You're going to once I'm done-"

Before they can enter the office, all of the teachers and staff start swarming on him in anger, which they began to complain as Minnie reminds him, "You said that the props have arrived, but they said it could take a while!"

"And how about that paperwork I asked for?" SpongeBob demanded.

"I'll deal with your problems after I deal with Tony's water balloon prank," Prickley said as he's about to enter his office, but he was stopped by Professor Oak, who also complained, "Well, what about the shipments on the Pokémon food? I'm worried about them in the Creature House and it's still not arrive yet."

"Excuse me! What about me? With all the paperwork in my classroom, I'm like a needle in a haystack which I can't find my way OUT of the haystack," Sandy complained.

Then, Daisy quickly pushed Sandy and said, "Hey, Miss Karate Chops-a-Lot! He's supposed to help me with the schedules! How am I supposed to go to the spa with those cramped schedules on my desk?"

"And those broken instruments aren't going to fix themselves, you know," Sunny added.

"Hey! Who said you're butting in?" Daisy asked in anger.

"Who said you have to be bossy?" Sunny asked back to Daisy, which the two start arguing on each other.

"Hey! Can you two stop fighting for once? I have to tell Prickley about the small problem in the choir recital!" Squidward said to the arguing teachers.

"Well, maybe the real problem is you if you keep butting in, Mr. Grouchy!" Daisy said to Squidward, which he became offended at his mock name and joins the argument with Sunny and Daisy.

Can't take this fight any longer, Prickley quickly said to the teachers in anger, "Would you wait? I still have to deal with Clark here, so why don't you wait your lazy butts off and I'll deal all your problems later!"

Angry at what Prickley said to them, he along with the other teachers now started to argue each other. Seeing this predicament, Tony quietly slips away from the teachers as he flees from this scene as he passed Janitor cleaning the floors.

"Hi, guys!" Janitor happily said to the teachers, but noticing that they didn't noticed him as they kept on arguing, he then said, "Bye, guys!"

As he left, he walked passed Mickey, which he also saw the fight and became angry at what he saw. "Okay, enough! What's happening here?"

The teachers then began to file some complaints about each other to Mickey. But since they telling the principal in unison, Mickey can't understand them as he ordered, "Stop! Listen, this fight has crossed the line! I think it's time to put this situation under control and put this team back in order!"

"And how do you propose to do that?" Squidward asked in annoyance.

Mickey thought about it for a minute and said, "By bringing this team back together. What we need here is a team building conference!"

"Huh?" the teachers wondered.

"Yeah, with this program, I assure you that we can solve any problems in our way by working together as a team," Mickey happily explained, "So, who's in?"

The teachers stared at Mickey for a moment, and then they quickly continue to argue each, much to Mickey's dismay.

"I better announce about this," Mickey muttered as he heads straight to his office, hoping to patch this up.

* * *

><p>In the teacher's lounge, the teachers are all wearing some team building uniforms, but they are still arguing each other when Mickey entered the lounge and saw the teachers.<p>

"People, people, please, please! We're here to treat each other with respect and dignity," Mickey calmly told the teachers, but they didn't hear him, forcing Mickey to ordered in anger, yet calm tone, "So, BE QUIET AND LISTEN!"

The teachers stop arguing as they became scared at Mickey's tone at them. "Now, I brought in a gentleman who will help us improve our group dynamics," Mickey said as a man wearing a green suit and glasses entered the lounge.

"Everyone, I like you to meet Mr. Roger Doofenshmirtz," Mickey introduced to a man behind him, which everyone starts to laugh at him for his silly last name.

"Yes, I know. My last name is funny, I get it," Roger said as everyone keeps on laughing at him until they stop to focus on the matter today.

"Uh, Jumba want to ask. Are you related to Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz by any chance?" Jumba asked.

"Yes and rest assure, I'm not like my older brother," Roger explained to the teachers.

However, Dr. Wakeman didn't laugh at Roger. Instead, she became smitten, quickly approaches him and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Nora. I can't wait to put myself in your hands."

"Hello, Nora. Nice to meet you, too," Roger said to Dr. Wakeman, which she sheepishly laughs in a love struck matter.

Seeing Dr. Wakeman is in love with Roger, the girls react this moment with happiness as they said, "Aww!" However, the guys watch them in disgust as some of them pretend to gag, which the girls smack their heads in annoyance.

"Ouch!" the guys wince as the girls scoffed at their behavior on this moment.

* * *

><p>In the hallways of ToonSchool, Tony is escorting some researchers around the school as he said, "You are going to love this school a lot better than the World Insect Fair in ToonTown Park."<p>

"Oh, it's lucky that I ran into you, young man," the researcher said to Tony, "It's unfortunate about the ToonTown Park. Built on the former haunted hospital and graveyard, you said?"

"Yeah, they have a lot of problems over there. Trees coming to life, ghosts kidnapping unsuspecting teenagers, and I don't want to mentioned what's under the bridge," Tony lied to one of the researchers, which he's somehow convinced to his story, "Or as here, we have a big space for your conference and finest teachers and staff of all of ToonTown."

However, he spoke too soon when they saw Janitor, trying to untangle himself from the phone cord as Daryl watched in disbelief. "And him," Tony added.

As he watched his adult friend trying to get out of his tangle situation, Daryl asked in suspicion and disbelief, "How exactly did you get tangled in the phone cord?"

"Well, it started when the phone rang on Daisy's desk, I tried to get some paper on the other desk, and from there, it's all downhill," Janitor explained as he finishes untangling himself.

"Hey, Janitor. I've got a big conference for you to book," Tony said to Janitor, knowing that he's the only active staff of this school since the teachers and staff are currently busy with their team building conference.

As the researcher puts down the box he's holding on the desk in front of Janitor, the Clarks move away from the adults to have a private conversation. "Hey Tony. What are you doing?" Daryl asked.

"I'm doing the mature thing. I'm making up to Prickley for accidentally drop a water balloon on his head," Tony explained, "Besides, that water balloon isn't for him, though."

Daryl suddenly gave him a glare, knowing that he's lying again, but Tony said in defense, "Hey, I swear! It wasn't for him this time. Honest!"

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Timmy asked as he, Jimmy, and Ash walk over the Clarks.

"Oh, just that my brother 'accidentally' made a wrong target today," Daryl said as Tony glared at him in anger.

"It really was an accident!" Tony snapped as Janitor positions the box that the lead researcher is holding.

"So uh, what kind of conference is this?" Janitor asked.

"Oh, my colleagues and I are entomologists," the researcher said.

"Here at ToonSchool, we don't care what kind of religion you are," Timmy said to the researcher, not knowing what he and his colleagues really are.

However, Jimmy knows what he means as he said to Timmy, "Actually, entomologists study bugs."

"Bugs?" Timmy repeated in fear, not knowing where Tony is going with this.

"Plus Bug Pokémon. You'll be amazed in what you can find around the world, especially Pokémon," the entomologist mentioned as Timmy sheepishly laughs to hide his fear.

"Cool, I want to see those, don't you Timmy?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, cool..." Timmy sheepishly said, trying to hide his scared tone to his friend.

However, Janitor isn't fazed at all as he said, "Well, did you know that I was formerly known as professional bug catcher? Yup, I can take on some nasty and scary bugs anytime, anywhere."

However, when he opened the box to take a closer look, he quickly startled at what he saw and shouts, "WHOA, INSECT ALERT!"

The kids and the entomologists are startled a little bit as Janitor continues in panic, "Someone grab my mask and pesticides!"

The lead entomologist became confused at what he said as Tony nod his head with his expression mixed in dismay and amusement.

* * *

><p>Back in the teacher's lounge, Roger starts the conference as he said, "Co-workers are like family. You don't get to choose them."<p>

Dr. Wakeman pretends to laugh as she was still smitten as Squidward said in frustration, "Well in some cases, co-workers are family. In this case, some of them are currently in a relationship with a school principal."

Knowing what Squidward is talking about, Minnie frowned at him as he continued, "Mickey always deal Minnie's problem first before us because she's the principal's boyfriend. Some might say it's favoritism."

"You mean boyfriend-tism," SpongeBob corrected.

However, Minnie ignored SpongeBob and threatened Squidward in anger, "Oh, I'm about to give you a smack-matism."

The two teachers start to argue once again until Roger stops it and said, "Okay, this is getting out of issues."

"Yes, and when issues get out, we're gonna have a steel cage match," Prickley added as he tries to stop the argument, which doesn't help as Squidward and Minnie continue fighting. Luckily, Prickley finally stops the fight as he motions them to stop talking.

"Could we just get on with it, Mr. Doofenshmirtz?" Prickley asked in frustration.

"Now that I think about it, is your last name Drusselstienian?" Sandy asked to Roger.

"Why, yes. In fact, Drusselstien is my home country," Roger agreed, "And I have to say, I'm impressed."

"Thanks. I took a little Drusselstienian back in high school," Sandy said to Roger.

"Wow. Which I'm sure wasn't very long ago," Roger said as Sandy silently giggled.

However, Dr. Wakeman steps in and angrily shouts to Sandy, "Step off, Karate Freak. He's mine!"

Sandy silently agrees as she backs away in fear. Ignoring this awkward moment, Roger then continues the conference, "Okay. All right everyone; let's move on to an exercise to help us with trusting each other."

"It's not that lame old fall in thing, is it?" Barkin snickered.

"It's not lame!" Roger snapped, causing Barkin to keep quiet in shock.

"Hey, everyone, let's pair up," Roger called as they followed and find a partner for this exercise. However, Dr. Wakeman holds Roger's arm in love struck, which Roger said to her, "Um, I meant with the other teachers."

Realizing what he said, Dr. Wakeman lets go of his arm and go to Jumba's side, secretly disappointed about it. After the teachers found their partners, Roger instructed, "Ok, good. All right, so now one person stands with their back to their partner. I will say "go," and then you will trust that your partner will be there to catch you. "

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me," Jack said to Lou as they prepared themselves for the exercise.

"Everybody ready?" Roger asked, which everyone answered yes, "Go!"

Everyone then fall down on their backs, which their partners catch them in time. However, Lou didn't fall like the others as Jack waited impatiently for him.

"Um, Mr. Pickles, is there a problem?" Roger asked.

"No, no problem. Just don't want to fall," Lou answered.

"Are you saying that you don't trust me?" Jack asked in suspicion.

"No! It's just that I don't want to throw off my back again," Lou said in defense, "And don't even let me mentioned about my upper backaches."

Seeing this problem, Dr. Wakeman have an idea as she said to Roger, "I got this."

Barkin let her go to let her help Lou for the exercise. "Look, Mr. Pickles. Why don't you imagine in your happy place? That always get my fears away in situations like this," Dr. Wakeman suggested.

"Yeah, my... happy... place..." Lou said in daze as he imagines what Nora suggested. But he was so dazed, that he fainted and fell down in front instead of back that Dr. Wakeman and Jack intended.

"Close enough," Roger said as they shrugged at what they saw.

* * *

><p>In the Creature House, Jimmy is entranced by the insects in the cages as he said in excitement, "I can't believe I'm face to antenna with a coleoptera esetari al borum!"<p>

Tony and Timmy became confused at what Jimmy said as they turned around with confused looks on their faces. "English?" Tony asked.

"No, Latin," Jimmy corrected as he was still mesmerized by the bugs.

"Do we look like we know Latin?" Timmy asked in disbelief, knowing that their friend isn't paying attention to them.

Daryl just sighed at Jimmy's fascination on bugs and said to the boys, "It's a beetle that eats wood."

"Oh. Thanks, Daryl," Tony said as he went back to keep staring at the window.

Like Jimmy, Ash was also mesmerized by some Bug Pokémon, but not too much as he said, "If you think that's interesting, check out this Joltik. It can use Electric and Bug-type moves at the same time."

"Why am I not surprise," Timmy said in bored, yet sarcastic tone.

"Now remember, Dr. Antennae said to keep the room warm for the bugs," Jimmy reminded as he walks around to see more bugs.

"Got it. I also ordered a hot fudge sundae," Tony said as he keeps staring at the window for his delivery, but he turned around as he saw Jimmy glaring at him about he ordered an ice cream dessert, "For the bugs."

Jimmy rolled his eyes as Timmy approaches the cages and said to the bugs in a mocking tone, "But somebody got 8 arms and can't hold a spoon."

Timmy laughed at first, but the bug jumps out at him, which he quickly startled at it and fell backward. The boys heard the commotion as they became shocked as they saw the cages got knocked down thanks to Timmy's startling shock, causing all the bugs and the Bug Pokémon got out and start roaming around the Creature House.

"Oh, no, oh, no! No, oh no! The bug got out!" Jimmy said in panic.

"Quick! We got to pick them up before they got out of the Creature House," Daryl said in the same tone as they try to pick the bugs up.

"Relax, they're all stuck in the Creature House and it's heavily guarded to keep all the pets and Pokémon in here. What are they going to do? Open the door?" Tony said in a positive tone.

However, his positive confidence turned sour when he saw the bugs that Jimmy mentioned earlier are eating the door, causing all of the bugs to get out of the Creature House.

"No, just eat it!" Ash said as he, Timmy, Jimmy, and Daryl left the Creature House to chase the bugs through the hallways.

"When I said I want to make up to Prickley for that prank, this is not what I have in mind," Tony remarked as he followed his friends to chase the bugs.

_A/N: Yeesh. I hope they can catch the bugs in time before the teachers are done with the team building conference. Do you want to know what the surprise I've been keeping? You can find out in my deviantArt profile soon, I promise! For now, stay tuned for the next part!_


	26. Buggy Teamwork Part 2

_A/N: All right, guys! Last time, Timmy accidentally set the bugs and the Bug Pokemon free. Can the boys get the bugs before they destroy the team building conference at the teachers' lounge? Find out as we go to Part 2!_**  
><strong>

**Buggy Teamwork: Part 2**

Back at the teacher's lounge, Roger continues the conference as he said, "Okay, okay. Let's try a different exercise."

"Exercise? Cool, I go get my jogging pants!" SpongeBob said in excitement as he was about to leave the lounge, but Roger stops him as he said, "Okay, that's not what I meant."

SpongeBob then gone back to his seat as Roger continued, "We are going to carry someone using just two fingers each. You will be amazed at how easy tasks become when you work together!"

The teachers became little convinced at this exercise as Roger said, "So, let's pick the smallest person here."

He then saw Squidward sinking down to his seat in boredom and said, "Squidward, how about you?"

"No way! Why can't SpongeBob do it? He's the smallest person around here next to Mickey," Squidward said in anger, when he realized what he said as he saw Mickey glaring at him, "No offense."

"Come on, Squidward. There's no I in team," SpongeBob said in his usual cheery tone.

"Well, there is in 'injury'," Squidward said in annoyance, "And if you think I'm going to be lifted up, then you are sadly mis-"

He was interrupted when the teachers picked him up with 2 fingers and carried him anyway. "Hey! Put me down this instant!" Squidward ordered in anger, which the teachers ignored his plea anyway.

When he was being carried, Squidward is beginning to like this as he said, "Hey, this isn't so bad. It's actually fun."

"There, you see? When you put faith in your co-workers, nothing bad could happen," Roger said as the teachers continue to carry Squidward, until a deliveryman appeared at the entrance as he asked, "Who ordered the bagels?"

Hearing this, the teachers quickly swarm over the deliveryman for the bagels, unknowingly dropped Squidward by accident.

* * *

><p>At the hallways, the boys are in the frenzy after Timmy accidentally set the bugs and the Bug Pokémon free.<p>

"Okay, okay. Remember, if you guys see a bug, just put it in the box and stay cool," Daryl instructed to his friends.

"Got it," Timmy agreed in haste.

When they searched around the area for the runaway bugs, Timmy saw one and quickly screamed in horror. The boys quickly stared at him for moment when Timmy screamed. "Sorry. Ahhh," Timmy said softly, "It's either a really big bug, or a tiny dog with a thousand feet!"

Don't want to see it any longer, he quickly tries to hit it with a hockey stick, until he was stopped by Jimmy as he picked up the bug and said in anger, "Are you crazy? This is a priceless Malaysian millipede, mister!"

However, Timmy is too squeamish to look at the bug as he said, "Come any closer with that, and I'm going to millipee in my pants."

As Jimmy puts the millipede inside the box that Daryl is holding, Timmy quickly said, "This is crazy! This wouldn't happen if Tony didn't release the bugs by accident."

Tony then glared at Timmy in anger, knowing that he's the real culprit that accidentally set the bugs free. "Okay, okay! It was me! Sheesh, I get the glare already."

"We have no time for your squabbles, guys!" Jimmy said to the boys, "Right now, we need to find that giant Ariados, and all the South American wood-eating beetles."

"Which I don't want to know what it's been eating," Ash said as he tried not to think about what he said.

Then, Janitor approaches the boys in confusion as he asked, "What are you talkin' about? The bugs are in the room. They just ordered a sundae."

The boys became nervous when Janitor asked about the bugs as Tony answered, "Yeah, um, about that. They kind of escaped."

"What do you mean by "kind of"?" Janitor asked, not liking their news a bit.

"Like if you don't help us find them, you're kind of lose your job," Ash sheepishly answered, which Janitor became to panic at his news.

"Oh no! Prickley is going to mad like the time I accidentally used laundry bleach instead of a wax cleaner on the hallway floors!" Janitor said in panic.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry, all we have to do is turn off all of the lights in the school and lure the beetles back to the room using flashlights," Jimmy explained to his friends.

"Will that work?" Janitor asked.

"Well, yes. Beetles are attracted to light," Jimmy answered, "And it would also help if we imitate their mating call."

"What's it sound like?" Janitor asked again.

"Like Timmy when he's trying to impress Trixie," Jimmy said as they turned around to stare at Timmy.

"You want me say, "Hey baby, did you just break? Cause you're blowing me away!" Timmy said.

"No, the other one," Jimmy corrected.

"Oh, you mean..." Timmy quickly clicks at them as if he's impressing Trixie.

"Bingo," Jimmy agreed.

"All right, I'll run down to the basement and turn off the main lights," Janitor said as he left for the basement.

"And I'll get the flashlights," Daryl said to his friends.

"And I'm going to find the remaining bugs and join you guys to find those beetles later," Jimmy said as he left his friends.

"And Ash and I get some butterfly nets," Tony said and he and Ash left to go to the Creature House when Lilo walked passed them, which Timmy saw her in panic.

"Right! Meanwhile, I'll distract Lilo," Timmy said as he approaches her to let her avoid seeing the runaway bugs. But unknown to him, an Ariados is crawling behind him, which Daryl tries to warn him about it, but failed and decided to hold the box to catch the Ariados.

"Hi, Lilo! Nothing to see here!" Timmy happily said to Lilo, hoping that she'll get her attention, "Everything's normal around here, see?"

But Lilo became scared when she saw something at Timmy's head and shouts in horror, "There's a giant Ariados on your head!"

"Yeah, see? There's nothing-" Timmy stopped when he heard what Lilo said about his head, "Wha? Wha? Wha?"

"Yeah, a little freaky," Lilo said in horror to Timmy, which he starts to freak out about it.

"Oh, get it off, get it off, get it off!" Timmy shouts as he tries to get rid of the Ariados, "MOMMY! SPIDER!"

Unknown to him, Daryl already caught the Ariados in the box as Timmy keeps on screaming about the Ariados on his head. Confused, Lilo asked to Daryl as they watched Timmy, "Shouldn't you tell him the Ariados's off his head?"

Then, Timmy quickly passes them again as he keep yelling, which Daryl answered with a smile, "Maybe later."

Daryl then left the hallways, which Lilo shrugged at this weird event as Timmy continues to freak out, thinking the Ariados is still on his head.

* * *

><p>"The best way to understand a co-worker is to..."<p>

Roger quickly puts his foot forward and continued, "Stepping into their shoes."

"You mean that we have to pretend each other to see their point of view? Like how's that gonna help?" Squidward asked in annoyance.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Minnie stands up and said, "Well for starters, I'll be Sandy."

"Howdy, ya'll! I live in Texas and I love karate and extreme sports because I can get be tough and be the smartest, and I can win every time I want because of my competitive streak," Minnie said with a similar Southern cowgirl accent, which made Sandy offended at Minnie's portrayal of her.

After Minnie is done, she decided it was her turn as Sandy stands up and said in her best Minnie tone, "My boyfriend, Mickey is the best! He saved my life many times, take me out too many dates, and always take care of my problems before anyone else."

Minnie quickly gasped at what Sandy said about her, now became offended about it. "And let's not forget, I'm going to help you as soon as I'm done talking on the phone and get a manicure," Dr. Wakeman said in her best Daisy tone, which made Daisy very offended.

She quickly stands up and said in Dr. Wakeman's tone, "Robots are my passion, and build them all of time. I even build myself my own daughter so I can pretend to be a real parent and be bossy to her all the time."

Dr. Wakeman gasped as she was offended by Daisy's portrayal of her while Mickey stares at his fellow teachers in shock, seeing that this exercise isn't helping one bit.

Barkin decided it's his turn as he stands up and said in a frail old man tone like Lou, "And I'm the weakest link, since I'm too old to do anything and can't even do any physical activities that I wanted."

Now offended by Barkin's acting, Lou stands up and said in Barkin's tone, "I'm a strong guy of the group, but I'm too clueless to even outsmart those troublemaking kids."

Barkin now became angry and offended to Lou's portrayal of him as Jumba stands up and said in his best Jack's voice, "I love ghost and I never stop talking about them. I also love fudge, but I'm too clueless to catch ghosts or even knew my son is half-ghost until now."

Also now offended, Jack stands up and says in a Russian accent like Jumba's, "I'm Jumba and Jumba likes to do experiments in my free time, even some are illegal or something that can even turn the school upside down."

As Jumba also became offended, Sunny quickly stands up and said in his best Squidward's voice, "And of course, my favorite music is classical, but who's gloating? Although I like classical, I can't even play the clarinet right! Plus, I also think that jazz is overrated and stupid!"

Squidward quickly gasped at Sunny's portrayal of him and became offended as well as he stands up and said in Sunny's tone, "Well, my favorite is jazz, but I gave up my music career to be a music teacher and can't even beat classical and everything else."

Sunny now became angry that Squidward mocked his favorite music. "I think I gave that act a 9. I doubt that somebody can imitate like me," Prickley said in an amused tone.

"Oh really?" SpongeBob said as he stands up and said in his best strict tone like Prickley's, "I'm Prickley and I don't tolerate rule breakers in the school. But Tony Clark and Bart Simpson gets on my nerves because they always annoying me and won't give up because they thought I'm a total killjoy!"

"That is so not true!" Prickley snapped in anger and he and the rest of the teachers start to argue again.

Now officially annoyed by this, Mickey got out from his seat and shouts, "EVERYBODY IN THE LOUNGE, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The teachers, including Roger quickly startled by Mickey's angry voice, when the lights suddenly turned off. "Um, I didn't mean that literally," Mickey sheepishly said when he notices the lights.

* * *

><p>Back at the hallways, the students were asked to leave the dark hallways so Tony, Daryl, Jimmy, Timmy, Ash, and Janitor can find the runaway bugs.<p>

"Oh man. This is the fifth time we've been into this hallway and still no bugs," Ash said in frustration.

"But Timmy's clicking has gone better," Janitor said when he heard some clicking sound.

"I'm not clicking," Timmy said in a terrified tone, revealing he's really not clicking.

"Then who is?" Janitor said in terror, when Tony saw something on the floor and said, "They are!"

"Please tell me that carpet is moving," Timmy said, now panicking at the sight of the "moving carpet".

"No, that's the bugs. And they've had babies," Jimmy said to his friends.

"And their babies had babies," Timmy said in terror as he hides behind Daryl.

"But look, they're following the light," Daryl said as he moves his flashlight around, which the bugs followed.

Loving this moment, Timmy ordered to Daryl in an amused tone, "Hehe. Go left. Go right."

The guys became amused at this until the flashlight suddenly turned off by its own. "Uh oh! I think the battery's dead," Daryl said in panic.

"Wha-what do we do?" Janitor said in the same panic tone, when Tony steps in with a hockey stick and said, "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

He quickly uses the stick to try to stop the bugs with his friends cheering for him. But when the hockey stick was quickly eaten by a wood-eating beetle, he looks at it in horror and screamed, "RUN!"

The guys quickly run away as the bugs followed them.

* * *

><p>Back at the lounge, the teachers are confused and scared by the mysterious blackout as Daisy said in fear, "Oh man. The dark is so scary. Plus, how will I do my make-up now?"<p>

"Don't worry. I'll just flip the switch with my new invention, the handy-dandy pocket generator!" Dr. Wakeman said as she took out a remote and pressed the button on it, causing the lights to turn on again, "Ha! And you said I build too many robots, huh?"

"But why did you keep a generator in your pocket?" Oak asked in confusion.

Realizing this, she sheepishly hides her generator in her pocket and said, "It's better if you don't ask."

"Well done, people! It is important in a crisis situation to remain calm," Roger said in his calm, yet cheerful tone, until Squidward screamed, "AGHH! Bugs!"

"Bugs in the school? Never!" Prickley said in his strict tone, but also became scared when he and the rest of the teachers saw some bugs entering the lounge, causing everyone to climb onto the sofas and chairs.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Dr. Wakeman asked Roger in panic, knowing he has some ideas. But Roger only said, "Every man for himself!"

He quickly flees the lounge as Dr. Wakeman stared at him in shock, seeing that he wasn't helping at all when Jumba quickly carries her to the sofa. Janitor quickly entered the lounge to catch the bugs, but he quickly stops to see the teachers are surrounded by them.

"Hi, guys. Did you meet my friends?" Janitor sheepishly said to his fellow staff.

"No time for you jolly greetings, Janitor! What's happening here?" Prickley demanded to Janitor.

"I can explain later. Right now, we've got to get rid of these bugs!" Janitor said.

"But how?" Sandy asked as she tries not to fall off from the sofa.

"I know how to get rid of them. We got swarms like these back in my home town," Janitor explained.

"But HOW do you get rid of them?" Daisy asked in panic.

"Okay, okay, the only way to get rid of the scarab beetles is to make the sound of their only natural predator, the blue jays," he said as Janitor starts making calls of that mentioned animal, causing the beetles to back away from him.

Seeing that it's working, the teachers did the same which the beetles quickly back away from them, all except Squidward who is making the wrong bird call. "Squidward, that's the sound of the Steller's jay!" Janitor ordered to Squidward, which he realizes his mistake and now makes the right bird call, much to Janitor's delight.

As the teachers and staff continue to make bird calls to scare the beetles away, Daryl quickly arrived on the scene as Lou said, "We're scaring them away! We're scaring them away!"

"Well, don't scare them away! Scare them into the box!" Daryl instructed as he opened the box, which the beetles are entering it as they flee from the "blue jay" bird calls.

As Daryl catches the last of them and closed the box, Tony, Jimmy, Timmy, and Ash have arrived in the lounge as Sandy said in victory, "Ooh-whee, that's some good bug wranglin', y'all!"

Everyone quickly cheered at their success as Tony quickly said, "We've could be here earlier, but we have to catch the wood-eating beetles from eating the pencils from the school supplies store."

However, Prickley quickly stops the celebration as he demanded, "All right, all right! Now how did this happen?"

"A bug convention," Tony answered.

"We booked a bug convention?" Mickey and Prickley asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I lured away a group of enta-empa-elka-the bug freaks," Tony explained to Prickley about what happened, "To organize a school seminar about bugs to make up for accidentally dropped a water balloon on your head."

"Really?" Prickley said in shock, seeing that Tony gone through this crazy events to make up for his last prank when Roger came back in the lounge and said, "Whoo, okay. I did a few yoga poses and now I am feeling better. So let's continue with team building!"

However, seeing that his exercise didn't help the teachers' teamwork at all, Mickey quickly said, "Oh, I think not. Those bugs did more to bring us together as a team than you ever did."

Shocked at what Mickey said as the teachers agreed to his statement, Roger then said, "Really? Well, in the 3 weeks since I earned my certificate, you are the worst team that I have ever led."

Everyone in the lounge became shocked at what he said as Roger continues, "I mean you guys work together about as well as 8 monkeys with 7 bananas."

Seeing that he's had enough, Mickey then said, "Really? Can't work together, that's what you're saying?"

Roger agrees what he said when Mickey said to him, "Mmm, well, I guess you haven't seen the ToonSchool tower window toss."

Roger became confused until Mickey ordered, "Everybody, two fingers."

The teachers, except the students and Janitor who are confused, but amused, mischievously show their two fingers to Roger, which he gets the idea as he flees from the lounge. Then everyone quickly chased after Roger as Tony stops and said in excitement, "Now I really love this school!"

Tony then leaves the lounge as they chased Roger through the hallways.

_A/N: Looks like the teachers are back together as a team and Tony is forgiven! Watch out for the next episode and the trailer and the sneak peek of something special! See ya later and stay tuned!_


	27. Class Interview: Ash Ketchum

**Class Interview: Ash Ketchum**

At the ToonSchool News Report set, Mac and Blossom are sitting to their usual news desk as Mac declared, "Hello and welcome to another edition of ToonSchool News Report. My name is Mac."

"And I'm Blossom. Today, we'll go to Billy with the weather," Blossom said as the scene cuts to Billy, who is playing a computer game on his laptop.

"Wow, falling on the cliff is fun!" Billy happily said as he keeps playing, "Cool! 20 points!"

"Thanks for that report, Billy," Mac said to Billy as he turns to the camera, "Today, Bart will interview a student who is also a Pokémon trainer who travelled Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova to fulfill his dream of being a Pokémon master. Please welcome, Ash Ketchum."

At the next scene, we saw Bart with Ash on the interviewer's chair as Bart said, "Thank you, Mac. So Ash, we know that you and Pikachu are best buds. But how did you meet Pikachu and how did you guys bonded so much?"

"Well you see, Pikachu is actually an emergency starter Pokémon when I first started my journey since I'm late to get the 3 starter Pokémon that Professor Oak prepared for beginning Pokémon trainers," Ash explained, "When I first met, we kinda got a rocky and shocking start, but Pikachu starts to trust me after I tried to save him from the group of Spearow. Ever since then, Pikachu became my trusted partner and he always be there at my side."

"Wow, talk about an inspiring story. Well, out of all the human friends you've travelled with, who do you consider your best friend?" Bart asked to Ash.

"Well, out of my friends, I have to say Brock. Because he's been with me during my adventures through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh and although we've been separated since he's studying to became a Pokémon doctor, I know that's he's cheering for me to go on to fulfill my dream," Ash answered.

"Nice! So, what would you say was your greatest Pokémon battle?" Bart asked.

"My answer would be the time when I faced off against and defeated my long-time rival; Gary Oak in the Johto League Silver Conference," Ash answered, "Gary was tough to beat. But in the end, I finally defeated him. But unfortunately, I only got into the Top 8, though. But it still my greatest Pokémon battle ever!"

"Sweet choice! Well, do you have any plans to go on another Pokémon journey anytime soon?" Bart asked with curiosity.

"I would love to. But for now, my next journey would be in ToonSchool, where I can help my friends into some wacky troubles, including Tony's," Ash replied, "But someday, I will go to another region to continue my dream to become a Pokémon master."

"So Ash, what are you going to do now?" Bart asked his last question.

"Well, I'm going to the ToonTown Pokémon Battle Club to train my Pokémon for the next week's tournament," Ash answered to Bart, which he realizes something, "Which reminds me, I better help Tony at the Creature House, first."

"Why? Prank backfired?" Bart asked in confusion, but Ash nodded no as he remembers Tony at the Creature House, which reveal in the next scene that he's accidentally got frozen by Ash's Glalie.

"Let's just say he's got chilling issues. Gotta go!" Ash said as he left his seat to help Tony.

"Thanks for the interview, though," Bart said as he sees Ash left, "Back to you, guys."

"Thanks for the interview, guys. In other news, there's a special surprise coming after the next episode promo. But unfortunately, this is the end of another edition of the ToonSchool News Report," Blossom told the viewers.

"Check out the surprise after the promo. Until then, this is Mac and Blossom with the ToonSchool News Report. Good night," Mac said as another edition of ToonSchool News Report ends, leaving us some clues to another surprise.

_A/N: What surprise do you asked? Well, you better find out after the next episode promo!_


	28. Trailer: Revolution Wars

_A/N: Wanna know what's the surprise is? Read and find out!_**  
><strong>

**Trailer: ToonSchool: Revolution Wars**

"We should get a vacation for once," Mickey said off-screen as we saw a 30-year-old man running from his car to the entrance of the school in a hurry, which he dodges some of the passing students including the flying ones, "You know, somewhere we could relax for a while without any interruptions."

Then we saw Mickey, Sunny, SpongeBob, and Professor Oak in the gym as they watched Prickley chased Bart and Bloo thanks to their last prank when the ToonSchool gang joined the teachers to watch the vice principal chased the pranksters.

"I know we need one, Mickey. But seeing Prickley, I doubt we'll get a rest," Sunny said to Mickey.

"Oh come on, guys. Just go for it, we saw you guys every week and you really need a vacation," Tony said to his teachers, who is aware that the teachers' lack of rest.

"Well, it's not like somebody's going to waltz in here and ask us for a vacation in some foreign country," Oak joked.

But he was spoke too soon when a man from earlier burst into the school gym and hastily asked, "Anyone want a free vacation to the Philippines?"

Everyone in the school, including the bullies and the Snob Squad are frozen in shocked and silence when he asked his favor to everyone, until SpongeBob happily said, "I do!"

"Spongebob!" the teachers snapped to SpongeBob, knowing that he's isn't helping to this strange situation.

_**A vacation to an unfamiliar land made possible...**_

"You know him, Sunny?" Prickley asked off-screen as we saw the teachers meeting the man named Aaron Relano at the airport.

"He's my friend who helped me during my Philippines benefit concert as my technical support," Sunny answered as we saw Aaron and the teachers are happily in the conversation with each other in the airplane to Manila.

_**In exchange for one simple request.**_

At some old mansion-like house in Quezon City, the teachers are sitting on some wooden sofas and chairs as Aaron introduced them to his aging mother, Maya Relano, "So, these are my colleagues from America."

"Your colleagues?" Maya asked in shock.

"Huh?" the teachers said in shock when Aaron introduced to them as their colleagues as they stared at Maya in shock as she does the same with the teachers.

"No, no, no, no! We refuse to going along with this!" Prickley said in panic off-screen as we saw some of the Relano family, such as his younger brother, Ronald running through the house in anger and Aaron's son, Reggie helping his grand-uncle, Fernando and his aunt, Farah prepare the dining table in the dining room.

"Just pretend you guys are my old friends from America, okay?" Aaron asked as the teachers confront him behind the house so nobody can see them.

"Well, we can't do it," Squidward refuses off-screen as we saw the teachers meeting Aaron's relatives during dinner and the teachers meeting Farah's children playing tag in the house.

"I must admit, you really made some good friends in America, Aaron," Maya said as they are happily having dinner with the teachers in her home.

"Could this vacation can get any weirder?" Daisy asked during she and the other teachers are walking around in SM Mall of Asia, when the lights suddenly flickered on and off and their phones including the other shoppers suddenly rang, "That's not exactly what I meant."

_**But when an unknown enemy makes an appearance...**_

"You're son is responsible for releasing that malicious virus in the first place!" a sergeant angrily said to Aaron in his mother's house.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Reggie said to the sergeant, whom he ignores as he cuffed his hands together, "Tell it to the judge, kid."

"I doubt he did it. How could he hack into that many accounts and security systems in one night?" Mickey asked off-screen as some scenes of the incidents such as traffic jams around Metro Manila, the water pipe geyser leaks in Quezon, and disabled electronic devices.

_**They must venture into the online game world to solve this crisis.**_

"Are you sure playing the game that Aaron worked on would solve this crisis?" Janitor asked off-screen as we saw the teachers watching an ad of a new MMORPG, Soul Resonance Online at the LED globe of SM Mall of Asia.

"This is our only connection to these strange incidents. I have a hunch there's something wrong in the game that Aaron didn't even check," Mickey said off-screen as we saw the teachers entering an internet cafe and meet some two Filipino teenagers named Maria and Jay by the counter.

Then, we saw Maria and Jay helping the teachers create their avatars in Soul Resonance, including creating a name for them. When they are done, the teachers became nervous as they're about to click on the "Log In" button. But they became determined as they click it anyway.

When they clicked it, a portal-like cinematic appeared in their monitors as the scenes zooms in to it, feeling like that they've been sucked into the game.

As the light clears, we see an overview of a futuristic town below filled with middle school-aged kids and teenagers chatting and trading while using holographic screens in front of them.

_**A new world awaits them...**_

Then in Mickey's POV, he looks around in the futuristic city until he saw himself in front of the mirror decoration of the building, revealing that he was transformed into a black-haired human kid wearing a white shirt with a star logo under his black vest, black fingerless gloves, red pants with his one leg folded, and red shoes.

When he saw himself in the mirror, he quickly became surprised at his new appearance in the game.

"Unlike the other MMORPGs, you get to be your character with some new technology we've been experimenting and succeeded," Aaron explained off-screen about the online game as we saw the teachers, who are also transformed into kids and teenagers in the game, wandering around the city and in the next scene, we saw Mickey, now known as Hikaru fighting a monster in some abandoned building.

"Soul Resonance Online will take your gaming experience to the next level thanks to the Immersive Gateway 3D," an announcer female voice added off-screen as we saw a computer monitor shows the logo of the said system and in the next scene, we saw some players in the same ad in SM Mall of Asia is somehow in a trance, revealing that the IG3 system uses a hypnotic-like graphics to pull the player into the game for more experience, "You can play Soul Resonance without any problems."

_**And a new danger is coming closer.**_

We then saw the Relano family in shocked as they saw a news about Soul Resonance Online got hi-jacked after one night as the reporter explained, "Despite being an online video game, it cause many recent incidents happening in Metro Manila, Philippines."

Then in the computer room of ToonSchool, Wade became shocked when he saw some errors in his screens and in the next scene, the sky in the futuristic city turned into black as the transformed teachers watched in horror and shock. "Wha-what's going on?" Wade asked in shocked when he saw many errors in his monitor.

At the next scene, we saw another Filipino teen named Roy trying to let his avatar, Harito attacked the mysterious creature in the game, but it was proven too strong as he slams his hands to the keyboard in panic and frustration.

We then saw Wade back at the computer room as he watched the world clock on the fritz on his computer as he said, "The world clocks! What's it doing?"

The scene cuts to many locations that include the world clocks are also malfunctioning and in the next scene, we saw the teachers including Tony, Ash, Timmy, June, Maria, Jay, and Roy with Aaron and some of his relatives and co-workers watched the same world clocks in horror and as it stops, it shows "2:40:00" before it somehow counts down. As they stared in shocked and horror, Daisy asked in fear, "So, what happens at zero?"

_**Is this a game?**_

"This is your fault," Roy said in anger as the teachers watched in concern.

Then in the next scene, we saw Ferb with Danielle and Bloo as he watched his stepbrother playing Soul Resonance in a trance when the Flynn-Fletcher family approaches them in concern as Linda asked, "Ferb?"

Ferb turns around to see his stepmom as she asks, "What's happening?"

We then saw some missiles launching from every state as the military computers targets every country and the military tries to deactivate it, but failed and in the next scene, we saw the same futuristic city, now became a ruined city as Linda continues to asks, "Is Phineas okay? I mean, this isn't real, right?"

"It's just a game, isn't it?" Linda asked in concern and fear as Roy now became angry when he heard his mother's voice on the phone, seeing that the missiles are going to destroy his whole family.

_**Or real?**_

At the next scene, we saw Harito being attacked by some virus-controlled avatars in the battle arena.

And at the next scene, we saw the teachers are facing off an avatar wielding two daggers as a male's voice explained in anger off-screen, "That thing has a mind of its own. I didn't say it can take orders from someone!"

Then, we see Roy crying as he said, "I'm sorry. I can't..."

We then saw a kid with red-hair who got attacked by a virus-controlled avatar as the green-haired boy watched him in shocked.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing! We need to stop that thing right now before it can do any damage!" Tony said off-screen as we saw Minnie (Suzu) encounters a small black creature, but it lets out a loud shriek causing the teachers to cover their ears in pain and in the next scene, we saw Lou (Naruki), Hikaru, Oak (Yukinari), and Daisy (Ayane) at the fields, trying to run away from the corrupted data that is spreading all over the fields.

"Why is this happening?" Aaron's teenage niece, Sarina asked to Prickley, who is crying over the recent events, which he felt sorry for her.

Then, we saw some scenes of the Relano family and the teachers are having dinner, Aaron chatting with the teachers at a cafe in SM Mall of Asia, and everyone in the futuristic city facing off a dark army of the virus-controlled players.

Then, we saw the Relano family, the players of Soul Resonance Online, and some of the ToonSchool students (Tony, Ash, Timmy, and June) cheering for someone as Maya's voice echoed off-screen, "Break through your own character and persona and become your another self, to save what you call "unity"."

Then we saw the transformed teachers facing off the dark army as they prepared their weapons to fight.

_**ToonSchool: Revolution Wars**_

_**Become your own another.**_

_**The war begins in May 20.**_

_A/N: That's right! ToonSchool: Revolution Wars is coming on May 20! It's based on an anime film, "Summer Wars" and I get to make a cartoon X-over fanfic that takes place in my home country (Go, Filipinos! No offense, Americans. ^^;) and focus on my favorite games, MMORPG that is! Also, this is going to be the first time that the ToonSchool teachers and staff will get a starring role (with a help with some of the ToonSchool gang, of course!) because I felt sorry that they didn't have one after animyx stops writing ToonSchool. The sneak peek is coming it's way, so don't miss! For now, there's some pics I made for the special in deviantArt, so go check it out! Right now, review and I'll see you later!**  
><strong>_


	29. Sneak Preview: Revolution Wars

**Sneak Preview: ToonSchool: Revolution Wars**

"Hi, guys! RunnerAwaker here and I'm so excited for the premiere of a new ToonSchool special, Revolution Wars!" RunnerAwaker said as she's standing in the Chill Room, "It's based on the anime film, Summer Wars and it takes place in my home country, the great Philippines!"

"And of course, I'm going to give you guys a sneak peek clip of what's coming to Revolution Wars. Check it out!" she said as she pressed a button on her remote, which brings a clip of the special on one of the TVs in the room.

* * *

><p>Then, Danielle, Bloo, Phineas and Ferb are walking like an Egyptian and wearing Egyptian clothes for their group project approaches the disappointed group as Phineas asked, "Hey, guys. Still can't find something for your group project?"<p>

"Yeah. At this rate, we're going to get an F if we can't find an Asian country in time," Tony explained to his friend.

"F?" Timmy said in panic as he curled up like a ball and starts sucking his thumb like a baby.

Tony stared at him for a moment until he said, "This is about his old teacher, Denzel Crocker, isn't it?"

Tony heard about him from Timmy that he's a mean teacher from his old school who is obsessed with fairies and constantly giving him F's all the time. "Yup and something tells me that we better not mention that letter before he cracks up like a rotten egg," Danielle suggested as the others agreed.

After a few minutes, Timmy calmed down when he stand up as Phineas said, "Hey, maybe this could cheer you up."

He pulls out his ePad and shows them a website about an event. "A grand event for the grand online game launch in some country called Philippines!"

"Seriously?" Tony asked in shock as he and his group approach him in excitement to see Phineas's ePad.

"Yup! They even through in a rare item event for this," Phineas said to the Asian Modern Culture Group.

"Whoever completes it gets a rare item that's based on Philippines," Ferb added.

"Awesome! Another reason why Soul Resonance Online is No. 1 around the world and still our favorite game of all time!" Tony said in excitement when Ben, Dennis, and Daryl approach their friends in curiosity.

"Soul Reso-what?" Daryl wondered, "Some kind of another online game?"

Tony quickly gasped in real shock, which Daryl became confused as Tony said, "Soul Resonance Online is not another online game. It's a massively multiplayer online role-playing game of the lifetime!"

Outside of the school, we saw a sports car parked in the parking area and after that, we saw a 30-year-old man came out of the car and proceed to run straight to the school grounds.

"O...kay," Daryl said in a weirded out tone, "So, what's so special about it?"

As Tony was about to explain about the MMORPG, they heard a familiar man's voice with an angry and strict tone, "You two hooligans! Get back here!"

The students turned around to see their vice-principal, Prickley is once again chasing two of the pranksters of the ToonSchool gang, Bart Simpson and Bloo from outside the gym to inside of it as their school principal, Mickey Mouse, their homeroom teacher, SpongeBob Squarepants, their Pokémon Biology teacher, Professor Samuel Oak, and the school's music teacher, Sunny Bridges entered the gym to watched Prickley chasing the pranksters while the students in the gym joined with them.

"I'm guessing that Bart and Bloo's bag of confetti and feathers prank didn't go so well," Tony asked to the teachers.

"Yup. Good thing he missed the prank in a few moments before it gets to him," Sunny mentioned.

"Yeah. And he looks like he's stress about this," Ash said, "In fact, he's always stress."

Mickey nodded in agreement and said, "He's not the only one here. Even Minnie is working hard for the upcoming play."

The other teachers agreed at what Mickey is saying, knowing that they are also stressed from their work, too. "You know what, at times like this, we should get a vacation for once," Mickey suggested to the others, "You know, somewhere we could relax for a while without any interruptions."

Then back outside the school, the man from before head straight to the school entrance, which he dodges some of the passing students including the flying ones.

"I know we need one, Mickey. But seeing Prickley, I doubt we'll get a rest," Sunny said to Mickey.

"Although I love a vacation, I can't leave some test papers behind after the last grade change incident," SpongeBob mentioned.

Then, Tony joins in the conversation since he's aware of the teachers' lack of rest as he said, "Oh come on, guys. Just go for it, we saw you guys every week and you really need a vacation."

"Well, it's not like somebody's going to waltz in here and ask us for a vacation in some foreign country," Oak joked as the other teachers agreed to his statement.

But all of the sudden, a man from earlier burst into the school gym and hastily asked, "Anyone want a free vacation to the Philippines?"

The teachers and the students quickly stood frozen when they saw the man burst into the gym and asking them for no reason. In fact, everyone in the school, including the bullies and the Snob Squad are frozen in shocked and silence when they overheard the man's sudden favor.

As everyone in the gym stood there in shock, the other teachers and the rest of the ToonSchool burst into the gym to see the commotion around here as Daisy asked in excitement, "I heard vacation! Is it mean I won that raffle down 3 blocks away from here?"

As they snapped out of their shock, Prickley then quickly demanded to the man, "Okay, I demand to know who you are and why did you burst in here and asked such a nonsense question?"

However, Sunny realized who this man is as he asked in shock, "Aaron?"

"You know him, Sunny?" Prickley asked.

"Yes, he's Aaron Relano. He's my friend who helped me during my Philippines benefit concert as my technical support," Sunny explained to Prickley, "I gave his son a poster of myself with my autograph as thanks. Plus, he also works as a cool video game designer in Los Angeles, California."

"Cool!" the students said in awe when they heard that Aaron is a video game designer.

"No need for flattery, Sunny. I still have time to go home to my home country sometimes to be with my family," Aaron said as he blushed about his friend's comment about him, "In fact, I want you and your fellow teachers accompany me to a trip to the Philippines this year. Is that okay?"

"Okay? I'm totally ecstatic!" Daisy said in excitement, "I can't wait to go to the- Wait, what is Phili-whatever?"

"Well, it's different than Japan, America, and China, but Philippines is very unique to its cultures and locations and it's only a plane away from here," Aaron explained.

"Well, sounds like a splendid idea! A trip to unknown lands for a vacation, how sweet is that!" Mickey said in an impressed tone, which the other teachers agreed to his statement and start to agree on Aaron's proposal.

Timmy then remarks on this moment, "Cool! If you guys are on vacation, that means..."

"NO SCHOOL!" the students shouts in excitement as they celebrate on this.

"Man, I can't wait to try out my new hoverboard that Jimmy is working on!" Tony said in excitement, "Can you guys make a race course for it?"

"Sure! Ferb, I know what we are going do today!" Phineas said to Ferb.

However, starting to get a bad feeling about this, Prickley then said to the students in his strict tone, "You mean what you are NOT going do today. I know that he's your friend, Sunny, but we can't leave the students unattended!"

"Not even that I'm going to tell you that there's some beaches in the Philippines?" Aaron asked in curiosity.

"Well, I do!" SpongeBob happily answered.

"SpongeBob!" the other teachers snapped at him, knowing that he needs to stay here to watch the kids, too.

"Although I love to accept it, Prickley's right. We have a school to look out for," Mickey said to Aaron, "Sorry, but we have to decline your offer."

Aaron became disappointed that they decline his offer, even Sunny also became disappointed that he has to decline it to look out for the students.

"I understand. Sorry about that," Aaron said in disappointment as he turns around to leave the gym, "And there's even a grand opening to a new MMORPG in the Philippines that everyone is raving about."

"Wait! You mean... you're one of the staff who made Soul Resonance Online?" Timmy asked in shock.

Happy that somebody knows about the game, "Yup! In fact, I'm also a creator and developer of that game."

Thinking for a few minutes, Tony spoke up, "Well, in that case..."

He raised his hands and continued, "How about you take me and my friends to the Philippines instead?"

"WHAT?" everyone in the gym said in shock.

"Dude! That's crazy and stupid," Ash said in anger, but also raised his hands in excitement, "I'm in!"

The other students also agreed, but Jimmy, Blossom, Daryl are reluctant to agree with this.

"Are you sure? How about our history projects?" Daryl reminded his friends.

"Yeah, you don't want to end up like the Snob Squad when they tried to enter the Chill Room?" Blossom added.

Hearing that they are right for something, the students became disappointed at this. Until Mickey and Sunny thought about this situation and Sunny suggested, "Wait! How about we all go?"

"That's a great idea. We should treat this vacation as a school field trip!" Mickey said to everyone in the gym, which they start to celebrate about this.

"Oh boy," Prickley said in worry, knowing that the students might mess this field trip up once again.

"I like your suggestion, but I'm afraid I have to refuse you suggestion," Aaron said to the others, which they became very shocked and confused at what he said just now, knowing that the students like to see the grand video game launch and the teachers wanted a vacation for a long time. "The only people approved to this offer..."

He then points at the teachers and staff and declared, "Is the ToonSchool teachers and staff themselves. So, what's it's gonna to be?"

* * *

><p>"Are you now excited for the special?" RunnerAwaker asked, "Well, I do. The war begins in May 20. There's going to be action, drama, and of course, hilarious moments in the special. I usually say "RunnerAwaker, signing out," or "RunnerAwaker is out, peace," when it's time for me to go, but in this occasion, I'll make this an exception. Review, stay tuned for any RW-related MVs in ToonSchool Music Video Mania and become your own another. See ya."<p> 


	30. Promo: Publicity Romance

_A/N: RW is done, but we still need to delay It's a 'Munk Party. Until then, here's a new promo!_

**Promo: Publicity Romance and Phobia Report**

_**"Tony meets a new girl at the House of Mouse."**_

Tony looks at the girl, and became amazed by her.

"I'm Tiny-no uh, Teeny-ah I mean uh, Tony. Tony Clark," he introduced himself.

"I'm Charity Azkael," the girl introduced back.

_**"And immediately sparks fly between the two!"**_

"Sorry for that back there, can I buy you dinner?" Tony offers nervously.

"Sure, I'd like that," Charity said accepting the offer with a warm smile.

_**"But someone else is out to steal our favorite spy away…"**_

As the gang all met Charity for the first time in the Chill Room, a giant hand suddenly snatched Tony away. The scene cuts to show Penelope Lang with a giant bodyguard and grabbing Tony's arm.

"You all stay clear of my boyfriend," she says, shocking the gang and Charity.

_**"It's an all-out battle for love, and everyone's caught in the middle!"**_

"I don't know who you think you are, but I do know, you are going down, Ms. Rich-Brat," Charity snaps.

"Well bring it on, Li'l Ms. Fashion-Challenged!" Penelope snaps back. The girls then get in each other's faces, glaring.

_**"Then, Dash and Brad run into grade trouble…"**_

"If you two don't shape up on this paper on the Korean War, I'm gonna have to ship you into summer school," Lou tells them.

"Summer school!" they say in unison and horror.

_**"And try to rip off some Jimmy's old genius to pass."**_

Dash and Brad are seen holding copies of two of Jimmy's old papers.

"Thank you Nerd-tron," Dash says.

"No summer school for us," Brad agrees.

_**"But they wind up with far more than they bargained for…"**_

Dash and Brad are seen in the school guidance counselor's office, with the counselor, Dr. Phyllis Fancyfree.

"Boys, I'd like to talk to you about your recent essays, particularly these paragraphs you made about your fears of building blocks and oranges," Dr. Fancyfree says.

"HUH?!" the boys ask in confusion

_**"Watch the hilarity ensue on an all new episode of ToonSchool!"**_


	31. Publicity Romance Part 1

_A/N: Well here it is everyone, the official return of ToonSchool! Enjoy the episode, and I promise you the wait was worth it! Here's the plot!_

**_Plot:_**_Around the same time Tony meets his crush Charity Azkeal, socialist snob Penelope Lang (Atomic Betty) begins to follow Tony around after being linked to him via a tabloid magazine after the Toonsters perform at Mickey's nightclub the "House of Mouse". Penelope only follows him to boost her popularity, but she ends up invading his privacy and that of his friends, and also putting Tony and Charity's chances of getting together in jeopardy. The gang must find someway to make Penelope leave Tony alone. Meanwhile, Brad and Dash, in danger of failing another history assignment, plagiarize several of Jimmy's old history papers, without realizing that Jimmy had inserted a bizarre passage about a fictional absurd phobia into each paper (to fend off plagiarizers), which leads to hilarity._

_Now let's start the return of ToonSchool with a new episode!_

**Publicity Romance and Phobia Report: Part 1**

It was night time in ToonTown, and at the local nightclub, the House of Mouse, the party was about to get started.

It seemed to be your typical night at the House, with guests going in and being greeted by Donald. Just then, a black SUV pulled up to the front.

"They're here!" someone shouted. Everyone turned to see the SUV and knew who it was. Immediately, paparazzi and fans swarmed and started snapping pictures. As they did, the seven members of the local band, the Toonsters stepped out. The members all put on sunglasses, except for Tony.

"Guys, let's not be those guys who wear sunglasses at night," he said. Believing him to be right, the others take their glasses off and started walking towards the entrance. However, without their sunglasses, the camera flashes soon blinded them, and they stumbled and fell into a pile.

"On second thought, maybe we should be those guys for 10 seconds," Tony said as they recovered. The band nodded in agreement, put their sunglasses back on and continued into the club.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the Toonsters were nearly finished with their final performance of the night.<p>

**All:** _If you want it all_

_Lay it on the line_

_It's the only life you've got,_

_So you gotta live it Big Time_

The audience cheered at the last beat of the song as the Toonsters then bowed to them. Mickey Mouse then entered the stage and gestured towards them.

"Give it of for ToonSchool's very own band, the Toonsters," he said. The band members then stepped down from the stage and went to join the rest of the ToonSchool gang, where at tables in the audience. As Tony headed towards his seat, someone suddenly bumped into him as he walked.

"Hey watch where you're-" he started to say angrily. But then he got a good look the person: it was a girl his age with a black sideways ponytail, blue eyes, and wearing a blue skirt, grey shirt, and black sneakers with blue legwarmers. Upon seeing her, a warm fuzzy feeling washed over Tony as he stood, clearly lovestruck at the girl.

"Hi," she greeted him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Tiny-no uh, Teeny-ah I mean uh, Tony. Tony Clark," he introduced himself.

"I'm Charity Azkael," the girl introduced back. "I recently moved here from New York, and I'm starting school here as well. Sorry about that back there, I have this thing about not looking where I'm going."

"Yeah sorry for that back there," Tony said nervously. "I can get a little hotheaded at times. Can I buy you dinner to, you know, make it up to you?""

"Sure, I'd like that," Charity said, accepting the offer with a warm smile. "I've always wanted to have dinner with the lead singer of the rumored legendary Toonsters… and the stepbrother and host of Daryl Lente, the current Angel of Darkness."

Tony suddenly stopped right in his tracks, "Whoa, how'd you know about that?"

Before Charity could answer, Bloo came up to the two of them.

"Hey Tony," he said. "Who's the girl?"

"Well she's-" Tony started to say before turned his attention towards

"So where are you from? What's your favorite color? Your favorite food? How old are you?"

Bloo continued to ask question until finally Tony became annoyed and pulled out a can. Pointing it straight at Bloo, he pulled the top off and in an instant, a large twister sprouted out and whisked Bloo away into the distance.

"Sorry about him, he's one of my friends, but he can be a real pain in the butt sometimes."

"I see," Charity said as she and Tony went to a table, ignoring Bloo's calls for help.

"So how did you know that I'm kinda a host to Daryl?" Tony asked as he sat on his seat.

"Well, my dad is from the Dark Realm while my mom is from Brooklyn, New York," Charity explained. "So techinally, I'm kind of a Shadow Human. Plus, I heard all about your EnSoul's battles both in Dark Realm and in Southdale."

"Oh, I see," Tony said with a blush.

* * *

><p>Tony and Charity spent the rest of the time there, eating together and talking and getting to know each other. When it was time to leave, Tony paid for their food and offered to give her a ride home.<p>

"Thank's but I only live about a block away from here," Charity replied. "Thanks for the dinner though."

"It was a pleasure," Tony said. "If I see you at school tomorrow, I'll show you around and introduce you to my friends."

"Cool, see ya!" Charity said as she left. Tony stared after her for awhile before Daryl came up to him.

"Seems you've been busy, bro," he said. "Who is she?"

"New exchange student, I'll introduce you to her tomorrow," Tony said. "Tell the gang it's time to go home."

"Right on."

A few minutes later, Tony exited the club with his friends following close behind. He spotted a green heart necklace on the ground. Knowing it must belong to somebody, he picks it up and shout's, "Hey, somebody lose a necklace?"

"That's mine," a voice shouted. Tony turned and saw a brunette girl in a green dress approaching from the right, who took the necklace and clasped on to his hand. "I've been looking everywhere for this. Thank you so much, darling."

"Darling?" Tony said in confusion. Before he could ask, a group of paparazzi swarmed the two and started taking pictures and asking them questions, further confusing the young spy.

* * *

><p>The next day, at their Krusty Towers apartment, Tony and Daryl were having breakfast with Ash and Delia. Tony's cell phone had been ringing since that morning, thanks to tabloids calling about a girl named Penelope Lang.<p>

"She's not my girlfriend," Tony said. "I don't even know Penelope Lang. And that's for the record."

Tony then hung up, but just two seconds later his phone rang again.

"Hello," he answered. Hearing the person on the other end, he groaned to the others. "Great, Now they're calling from ToonTown Observer."

Getting back on the phone, he told the caller, "No, Penelope and I aren't involved in any way. I don't even know her."

Tony hung up the phone again and turned to Ash.

"Why do I keep getting calls about Penelope Lang," he said. "Who is she anyway?"

"Super rich young socialite, who goes to our school," Ash informed them. "She's spoiled rotten like Princess and Mindy and has close affiliations with the Snobs."

Tony's phone then rang again, and he, sick of the calls, answered the phone shouting, "I DON'T KNOW HER, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

However, the caller was a kid who had dialed the wrong number, and he started to cry. Tony, feeling guilty, tried to apologize.

"I'm–I'm sorry, kid. I–no, no you have the wrong number."

He hung up the phone again. "Great, I just made a little kid cry."

"Hey guys," Daryl said as he passed his phone to Tony. "Here's a picture of you with that Lang girl with your arms around each other."

Tony took Daryl's phone and looked at the screen and saw a picture in a tabloid of him with the girl he met as he left the House of Mouse. The head of the article said, **"TONY GOT YOUNG RICH GIRL AS HIS YO-YO GIRL!"**

"What the?" he said shocked as he started to remember. "Wait a minute…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: Tony turned and saw a brunette girl in a green dress approaching from the right, who put her arms around him. "Thank you so much, darling."<em>

_"Darling?" Tony said in confusion. Before he could ask, a group of paparazzi swarmed the two and started taking pictures and asking them questions, further confusing the young spy._

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh," Tony said, realizing what was up. "She's the girl who's necklace I found last night!"<p>

"Say what?" Ash and Daryl said together.

"I found and returned her necklace to her as I was leaving the club last night, she hugged me and then the paparazzi started taking pics."

"That's all?" Ash asked.

"That's all. She and I are not a couple. I don't even see what the big deal is. All she did was put her arms around me, and millions of girls have done that since I became famous."

He then the turns toward the readers and adds, "And everyone of them special. Seriously."

"Hey boys," Delia said as she came to Tony. "Heard somebody's got a new GF, a new boo, a new shorty."

"Mom!" Ash said, embarrassed at his mother's attempts to use slang.

"The only shorty in my life is Timmy," Tony said.

"Well I heard that you were so crazy about Penelope, you gave her a beautiful necklace," Delia told them.

"What? No I didn't!"

"Then what's with the picture of you handing her the necklace?"

Delia held up a copy of the Daily Toon Tabloid. On the front was a pic of Tony handing Penelope her necklace. Tony started to remember once again…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: Tony exited the club with his friends following close behind. He spotted a green heart necklace on the ground. Knowing it must belong to somebody, he picks it up and shout's, "Hey, somebody lose a necklace?"<em>

_"That's mine," a voice shouted. Tony turned and saw a brunette girl in a green dress approaching from the right, who took the necklace and put her arms around him. "I've been looking everywhere for this. Thank you so much, darling."_

_A photographer came and snapped their picture together._

* * *

><p>"Okay this is ridiculous," Tony told them. "That necklace was hers. I'm just the "darling" hero that found it."<p>

"Well don't worry about it, brother," Daryl said trying to comfort Tony. "You know these things. In a day or two this'll be forgotten on all the magazines and all the blogs."

Suddenly Daryl phone beeped. He took a look at it and said, "And all the vlogs."

The phone beeped again. "And all the Tweets too."

Tony put his hand over his face, exasperated at what was happening to his life.

* * *

><p>Later that day, in History class, Lou was teaching the class about the Korean War.<p>

"And to this day, the Koreas sit still separated in a shaky ceasefire, with no activity between them in their Demilitarized Zone," he told the class.

Blossom raised her hand. "So just so we're clear, the Korean Armistice Agreement was not a peace treaty?"

"Nope, it was a ceasefire."

Just then the end-of-class bell rang, and the students packed their stuff to leave.

"And remember class, your term papers on the Korean War are due by Friday," Lou reminded them. He then saw Dash and Brad about to leave and called to them, "Mr. Baxter and Mr. Morton, might you two snappers stay behind for a word please?"

"Ooh," some of kids said as they left. The two jocks then went to Lou's desk.

"What do you need, teach?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, and make it fast, we need to get to football practice," Brad said. "Coach says free period's the best opportunity to practice."

"Well, you might not have to worry about practice for long boys. Here are your tests from last Thursday back," He said as he handed them back a paper each. The boys took a look at the tests and were shocked.

"An 'F'?!" they said in unision.

"Yep, another 'F' for both of you. And I must say I expected you to at least make an effort to learn in my class."

"Oh come on Mr. Pickles," Dash whined.

"Yeah, show a little mercy," Brad agreed.

"That's all I've been showing," Lou said. "But apparently I've shown too much. This is your last chance. If you two don't shape up on this paper on the Korean War, I'm gonna have to ship you out to summer school!"

"Summer school!" they say in unison and horror.

"No! Not that!" Brad cried.

"Please anything but school in the summer," Dash sobbed.

"Then if you want to stay on the football team and out of summer school, you better hit the books and have a good paper on my desk by Friday. Got it?"

The boys nodded solemnly.

"Good, now you can go," Lou said. The boys then left the classroom.

* * *

><p>Not long after, Tony was taking the time to show Charity around the school. They soon arrived at the Chill Room, and Tony put his fingers on the fingerprint recognition system, which scanned them and after a few seconds, said "ACCESS GRANTED, Anthony Clark."<p>

"Wait 'til you see this," Tony said as the door opened to show the Chill Room. Charity was amazed by the video games, the TVs, the game tables, the computers, the snack bar, and everything else inside.

"Wow," Charity exclaimed in awe. "My old school never had a 'Chill Room'!"

"That's because no school ever has one," Daryl said as he and the others came up to the two. "You're the girl I saw Tony with last night. The name's–"

"Daryl Lente," Tony interrupted. "My EnSoul and adopted bro."

"It's an honor to meet such a legendary and powerful EnSoul," Charity said as he shook hands with Daryl.

"Thanks," Daryl said.

"And these are, Jimmy Neutron…"

"Hello," Jimmy said.

"Timmy Turner…"

"Hi there," Timmy greeted.

"Danny Fenton aka, Danny Phantom…"

"Hi," Danny greeted her.

"Jake Long, the American Dragon…"

"What up, girl?" Jake rapped.

"Juniper Lee, the Te Xuan Ze…"

"Hi," June said.

"Lilo Pelekai and her alien dog, Stitch,"

"Hiya," Lilo greeted.

"Ha-ha-hi," Stich greeted in his usual manner.

"Tommy Pickles…"

"Wazzup!" Tommy said.

"The PowerPuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup…"

"Hello," they greeted in unison.

"Ash Ketchum…"

"Hey there," Ash greeted.

"Bart Simpson,"

"How's it goin'," Bart said.

"And Mac and his Imaginary friend Bloo"

"Hey," Mac said.

"I remember him," Charity said, pointing at Bloo. "He's the little guy last night from the club."

"Yep," Bloo said. "And you never answered any of my–"

Suddenly, Tony got in his face and said, "You annoy her again, I'll peel you like a grape."

Bloo nodded and backed off.

"Well it's nice to meet you all," Charity told them. "I'm Charity Azkael, just moved her from New York City, although I'm a Shadow Human, I'm still starting training my dark abilities. Plus, I have little experience in making friends.

"Well I think you just made your first friends here," Tommy said with the others agreeing.

Suddenly before anyone else can react a giant man grabbed Tony and carried him out of the Chill Room.

"Hey, put him down," Danny shouted as he, Charity and the rest of the gang raced after the man. In the hallways they saw the man still holding onto Tony and standing next to none other than…

"Penelope Lang?!" they all (except Charity) shouted.

"That's right, and a little advice to you: stay away from my boyfriend," she said to Charity, much to everyone's shock.

Needing an explanation for this, Buttercup quickly beats up the bodyguard, freeing Tony as he rejoins his friends.

"What's your problem?!" Buttercup, who had finished beating up the bodyguard, snapped at Penelope.

"Tony is my boyfriend," Penelope said.

"Tony, what's going on?" Charity said.

"Well, I sort found her necklace for her as I was leaving the House of Mouse, some paparazzi got some pics of us together and, well, now everybody thinks we're a couple," Tony explained. "But I have no such interest in her."

"Well, you hear that?" Jake said to Penelope. "He doesn't want you."

"Don't care, I want him," Penelope said. "And what I want, I get."

"Who do you think you are?" Charity snapped at Penelope.

"And your that new exchange student…uh, what your name again?"

"Charity."

"Well Charity, why don't you live up to your name and bring me a decaf cappuccino. Oh, and maybe a low-fat for yourself."

Offended, Charity lunged at Penelope, looking to kick her butt, but was held back by Tony and the gang.

"Walk away, Charity, just walk away," Daryl told her as they and everyone else, sans Tony, walked away.

* * *

><p>In the library, Dash and Brad are just sitting with the books, trying to find something for their report. But as always, they can't concentrate on reading them.<p>

"I can't read these boring books any longer!" Dash shouted in agony, but the librarian, Ms. Marpole, hushed them in anger.

"Do we have any other choice? It's this or no football and hello summer school," Brad reminded him.

"Well come on, man," Dash said. "There's gotta be an easier way to get a good grade here."

Just then they heard Jimmy speaking with fellow nerds, Baljeet Tjinder and Sheldon Lee.

"A report on the Korean War," Baljeet said. "Snazzy."

"Well what are you gonna do?" Sheldon asked Jimmy

"This time I'm intending to write my paper on the events preceding, during, and following the Bodo League massacre," Jimmy stated.

"This time?" they both asked.

"Yeah, I wrote several good papers on the Korean War back in the day. I keep them where I put all of my school papers after grading: in my private archives on my computer."

Upon hearing this, Brad and Dash grinned sinisterly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," Brad asked.

"Yeah," Dash answered and they both chuckled. "Nerdtron's about to get us an easy 'A' on these papers and he doesn't even know it!"

* * *

><p>At the gang's lockers in the hallways, Tony is pacing back and forth, now panicking over the thought being Penelope's boyfriend.<p>

"What am I going to do?! I only knew her when I recovered her necklace and now, everyone thought I'm her boyfriend," Tony said.

"Hey, being a boyfriend to the richest student in ToonSchool, second to Princess, does have it's advantages," Bloo said.

"Oh yeah?" Tony said in sarcasm. "Name one thing I like about it ever since we encountered her outside of the Chill Room."

Hearing this, Bloo and his friends starts to reminince Tony's experience.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: Tony walks outside his classroom and stand waiting for a moment. Suddenly, Penelope jumps in his arms and kisses him on the cheek, as a photographer she hired snaps their picture, much to his shock and disgust.<em>

**Daily Toon News**

_**"LOVE OBSESSED!"**_

* * *

><p><em>Tony is then reading his math book outside, when Penelope suddenly shoves it out of his hands, sits in his lap and puts his arms around him nuch to his annoyance as the photographer appears and snaps another photo of the two.<em>

**Toon Press**

_**"CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF HER!"**_

* * *

><p><em>In the cafeteria, the gang is eating lunch together. Tony is eating spaghetti, but is then startled when Penelope appears and starts eating his food as well. They end start to eat the same noodle, ala "Lady and the Tramp." The photographer snaps another photo.<em>

**Toon Inquirer**

_**"PARIS-STYLE LOVE!"**_

* * *

><p>After remembering them, Bloo sighs in defeat and said, "You make a very good point. I give up on the positive sides."<p>

Tony then hits his head on the locker in dismay as his EnSoul comforted him.

"Look, we don't like her being your girlfriend, too," Daryl said. "And I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to find a way to get rid of Penelope."

"Ooh, ooh! I got some, in my "3 Ways to Get Rid of your Fake Girlfriend, Penelope"!" Timmy said as he pulls out a paper from his pocket in excitement.

"You made a list after a few hours?" Jimmy asked in suspicion.

"Hey, I have lots to do other than studying," Timmy protested. "Number 1: "Let WOOHP arrest her for a fake crime"."

Hearing this, Tony then remarked in sarcasm, "Yeah, like that's a great idea."

* * *

><p><em>Imagination: Penelope is being carried away in handcuffs by WOOHP agents.<em>

_"No!" she screamed. "I was framed! I didn't do it! I don't even know what I did! Tony, help me!"_

_The photographer then stops in front of them and she poses as he takes a picture._

* * *

><p>"Right, NOT the best idea," Timmy said. "Well how about Number 2: "Flee to Mexico"? My dog Sparky can get you a passport and knows a guy who can set you up with some living quarters ASAP."<p>

"No way," Danny said. "Tony would never leave us like that."

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "And to top it off, I don't speak Spanish."

"Then maybe Number 3: "Fake your Death"," Timmy suggested.

"Absolutely not," Tony said. "Everyone would be devastated if I did that, especially my family. I can't do that to them."

"And besides," Lilo added. "I read that faking your death is illegal."

"Then I guess the last resort, Number Four: "Get Surgery to Turn Yourself into A Girl"," Timmy said. Everyone stood looking awkwardly and somewhat disgusted at Timmy.

"I'm not even going to name any of the countless things that are wrong with that idea," Tony said.

However, Daryl got an idea as he asks to his friends. "Wait a minute, what boy did Penolope dislike to them?"

"Well according to my calculations," Jimmy said. "Girls like her dislike ultra-nerdy boys."

"You mean boys, who wear wide-frame glasses and braces, obsess over math, pick their nose and have other unusual habits?" Buttercup asked.

"Precisely."

"Although that's the obvious dislike for a snobby rich girl like Penelope, why did you ask that question?" Timmy asked in suspicion.

"Because of what my Master told me," Daryl explained. "Not only I need obvious details, but specific ones to make her crack. That way, she'll make sure not only stop her charade, but to leave us alone for good. I just hope she won't outsmart us."

"You worrying too much, Daryl! In fact, that's a great idea!" Bloo said. "Lang will be too stupid to fell for it!"

"I hope so," Danny said. "But there's one problem: Tony looks nothing like a nerd."

"Not a problem," Jimmy said. "I know some guys who'll fix him up with a makeover in no time."

"Who?" Tony asked.

"You'll see. Come on."

Jimmy grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him along to where he'd get his makeover.

* * *

><p>"Come on, nerd, hurry up," Dash said. He and Brad were in the computer lab with school nerd Dexter, whom they had intimidated into helping them hack into Jimmy's archives and steal his papers.<p>

"I'm going as fast as I can," Dexter said, afraid. "But Jimmy's got a triple ultra-firewall on this."

"Then break it down," Brad said. "Before we break you!"

Dexter then started typing faster and faster, not stopping until finally, he'd broken down the firewall and accessed the archives.

"I'm in," he said exhausted.

"Good, now move geek," Dash said shoving Dexter out of his seat. He and Brad then surfed through the archives, until they came across several papers of the Korean War.

"Jackpot!" they said in unision as they picked out and printed a paper each. They then exited the lab with the pilfered copies of two of Jimmy's old papers and big grins on their faces.

"Thank you Nerd-tron," Dash said.

"No summer school for us," Brad agreed.

* * *

><p>Later that day, at Krusty Towers, Penelope had arrived with her bodyguard and photographer, the former of whom rung the door bell. Daryl then answered the door.<p>

"Ah, Ms. Lang, welcome to me and Tony's humble abode," he said. Penelope looked around and was surprisingly impressed.

"Wow, this place is fantastic," Penelope said. "I must say I was surprised to get Tony's invite, especially since he's been avoiding me for all day."

"Well, you really won him over," Ash, who was sitting on the couch. said. "He figures now it's time to show you the side of him no one ever sees."

"Yeah the side of him that emerges when he gets home," Daryl said.

"Good, Karl, get lots of pics," Penelope said. Karl started taking pics of the apartment.

"Of me, idiot," Penelope snapped. Karl then turned and started taking pics of her.

"First up is our living room, which we always watch TV, play video games, and stuff," Daryl said as he directs them to the mentioned room. "Next is our swirly slide, watch your step."

When they climbed up through the stairs near the swirly slide, Daryl directs them to his room as he says, "That's my room, yeah I like dark stuff, especially at night."

Then Ash notices some familiar merchendise on the floor and asks, "Then is that Shadow Ku-"

"Can we please continue to our main room, please?!"

Daryl then drags Ash out from his room by holding his ear, much to the latter's pain.

"And this is Tony's room," Daryl said as he opened the door. Penelope was shocked to see that it was filled with nerdy action figures, sci-fi movie posters, and even an alien bedspread with matching sheets.

"THIS is Tony's room?" Penelope said in disbelief.

"Tony, where are you?" Daryl asked.

"Bathroom," Tony's voice said.

"He's really fanatical about his appearance."

A few minutes later, Tony emerged from the bathroom, having drastically changed. He wore plain brown loafers, socks stretched up his legs as far as they could go, pants held up with suspenders and plaid shirt, fake braces and wide framed glasses.

"Hi, Penelope," Tony said in a nasally voice.

"Tony?" Penelope gasped. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Tony then started acting like he was gonna cry as he sobbed, "I knew she wouldn't understand!"

As Tony sobbed, Daryl glared at Penelope.

"Great, you hurt his feelings," he said.

Then he approaches his brother as he pulls out something from his pocket.

"Come on Tony," as he rang some bells that he'd pulled out of his pocket. "Come and hear the nice bells."

Tony seemed to calm down a little, as Ash turned to Penelope and said, "You really should apologize."

"I'm…sorry?" Penelope said awkwardly. Tony, now, totally calmed walks over and gives her a hug.

"Thanks Pen-Pen," he said. "You the first girl to have brought out the real me."

Tony then sneezed into his hands, accidentally spraying Penelope in the process.

"Eww," she said, grossed out as the photographer kept taking pics.

"I need a tissue," Tony said as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. Daryl hand Penelope a box of them. She took one and started wiping the spittle of her arm.

"Uh, I put my used tissues in that box," Tony said, at which Penelope grimaced at, throwing the tissue away.

Then just as the boys' plan is working, Ash's mother, Delia came in as she shouts, "Ash!"

"Oh no," Ash groaned in dismay.

"Ash, you're supposed to buy some groceries from the supermarket and-"

She stopped to see Tony's appearance.

"Tony, what happened to you?!"

"Oh, hi Ms. Ketchum," Tony said, trying to stay in character.

"Why are you–"

"This is Penelope Lang," Ash interrupted his mother. "Tony decided to reveal his true self to her, no matter how terrible the publicity would be for him or anyone connected to him."

Realizing what's happening, Delia gives a small grin.

"I see, well I guess I'll go get those groceries myself then," she said as she left.

"Well I get every has their secret and real selves," Penelope said. "If you could see me at first thing in the morning you would freak."

"I think I freak now," Daryl said smugly which earned a glare from Penelope.

"Hey, if you could love for me, I think everyone else can too," Tony said.

"Wow T, haven't you this happy since you became a tenth-level Gordainian," Ash said as he held up a picture of Tony in an alien costume, which utterly shocked Penelope, her bodyguard, and her photographer to the core.

"And what's better is–," Daryl started to say, but when they looked up, Penelope, her bodyguard, and her photographer were gone.

"All right, we did it," Tony said as he hi-fived Daryl and Ash.

* * *

><p>Back at school, the gang laughed in the Chill Room after hearing what happened in the Krusty Towers.<p>

"And she actually bought all of that?" Buttercup said in disbelief.

"Yep," Daryl answered. "And when she saw that picture of Tony, she freaked and ran off."

"Wow, you guys did even better than I thought," Bart said.

"I just wish I could have gotten it all on camera," Tommy said.

Then overhearing at the gang's conversation, Charity asks to the gang, "Wait, so you you guys stopped her bogus rumors?"

"Yup! I'm glad I'll never see her again," Tony said in relief.

Just as he said those words, however, Penelope's bodyguard suddenly appeared, picked him up, and carried him out of the Chill Room again.

"Hey!" Daryl shouted as he, Charity and the gang chased after him and ran straight into–Penelope with Karl taking pictures as usula.

"Hey there, Tony-Wony," she said. "You can put him down now, Terry."

"Oh–no," the gang said in disbelief as Terry put Tony down.

"Karl posted the pics he took at your house online, and the fan sites are on fire!"

"Say wha?" Tony asked in fear.

"**PENELOPE BRINGS OUT THE REAL YO-YO BOY!**" she said as she took Tony's phone, looked up the pics of her with the "real" Tony online and showed them to the gang.

Just then her own phone rang, and she answered it to find the editor of one of the tabloids on the other line.

"No, I told you my romance with Tony is supposed to be private," she said as she walked away with Karl and Terry, while the gang stood looking on in shock. Charity screamed loudly in frustration of the colossal failure of the plan.

"I DO NOT believe this," he shouted as he and the rest continued to look at the pics in utter embarrassment.

_A/N: Uh-oh, the gang's plan to drive Penelope away has backfired! Now what will they do? Stick around to find out. And as always, read and review!_


	32. Publicity Romance Part 2

_A/N: Last time, the gang's attempt to rid themselves of Penelope backfired and now she's even more determined to have Tony as her boyfriend. What will they do now? And what's up with the papers Dash and Brad stole from Jimmy? Find out now!_

**Publicity Romance and Phobia Report: Part 2**

Three days later, on Friday, the students were in History/Geography class wrapping up another lesson with Lou.

"And that's why the industrialization and urbanization of South Korea have brought many changes to the way the Korean people live today," Lou informed the class. The bell rang and the students packed and gathered their things to leave.

"Class, for those of you who haven't turned in your term papers on the Korean war yet, please leave them on my desk," he instructed them.

"No worries about us, Mr. Pickles," Brad said smugly.

"Yeah, we turned our papers in yesterday," Dash chipped in. The two, while successful in stealing Jimmy's papers, decided to wait several days before turning them in so as to avoid suspicion from Mr. Pickles about their plagiarism.

"Yeah, about that, um, the school guidance counselor wants to see you both about that immediately," Lou informed the boys.

"Uh, why's that?" Dash asked, confused and nervous.

"She has some concerns about your papers."

"What sort of concerns?" Brad asked, also confused and nervous.

"You'll find out when you get there," Lou said as he wrote them each a pass. "So off you to go."

The two left the classroom wondering what the counselor wanted with them.

A few minutes later, they entered the counselor, Dr. Phyllis Fancyfree's, office.

"Uh, you wanted to see us, Doc?" Brad asked.

"Yes, boys. Have a seat," she told them as they each sat in a chair.

"What's this about?" Dash asked.

"Boys, I'd like to talk to you about your recent essays."

"Yeah, they were pretty impressive if I do say so myself."

"So you want to discuss how we did them?" Brad asked.

"Actually, I wanted to discuss a couple of certain paragraphs, with you both," Dr. Fancyfree told them. "Particularly these paragraphs you made about your fears of building blocks and oranges."

"HUH?!" the boys ask in confusion about this.

* * *

><p>At the cafeteria of ToonSchool, the gang and Charity are still shocked upon their plan failed.<p>

"I can't believe it! Everyone is still thinking that I'm crazy about Penelope!" Tony said in dismay.

"Plus, they also thought that you're a biggest nerd who like nerdy sci-fi and stuff," Bloo added.

"Thanks for the help, Bloo. Really appreciate it," he said in sarcasm. "Now what?"

"I don't know. Although she is still clueless, she somehow outsmarted me," Daryl said. "I'm more stumped as you are, guys."

"That's simple," Blossom said. "Just get them to talk about something else."

"What do you mean, Blossom?" Lilo asked.

"I think what she's trying to say is," Mac said, "that the best way to stop one rumor–"

"Is to start another," Tommy put in as everyone's faces lit up. "Nice idea, you two."

"Yeah," June says. "You two are geniuses. Not as big as Jimmy, but…you know."

"Well, as reporters-in-training for of the school's broadcasting class and News Report, we've picked up a few things about gossiping," Blossom said.

"Well where did we go wrong?" Ash asked.

"Well, you tried getting rid of Penelope by making yourself less attractive, right?"

"Yeah, and?" Tony asked.

"There is no way to truly make you unattractive."

"Told you," he told Daryl. "So what do we do?"

"We need to make everyone believe that you've found somebody even more attractive than Penelope," Mac said.

"Yeah, heck I can see the headlines now," Danny said. **"CLARK DUMPS LANG FOR MYSTERY GIRL."**

"Well, you're gonna need pics," Charity said.

"And a mystery girl to boot," Jake said. "Where are we gonna get those?"

Everybody stared at Charity, who realized that she was the mystery girl.

"Alright, I'd be glad to do it."

* * *

><p>Shortly afterwards, Tony was sitting with Charity at a table outside, as Tommy snapped pictures of them. Charity had on sunglasses and a scarf to hide her identity.<p>

"Okay, now take her hand," Blossom who was also there, instructed. Tony did, but only gripped her finger tips out of uncertainty.

"Now what?" Tony asked. Blossom sighed as she forced Tony to hold her whole hand.

"Hold it. And look at her like your in love."

Tony tried to do so, but could only grimace, due to the camera and other people being there.

"Is that your in-love face, or did you eat a bad burrito?" she asked.

"Sorry, not so good at doing this in front of the camera," he replied.

"Okay, let's move on," Blossom said.

* * *

><p>Next, the two were in winter clothes and wearing skis, with a mountain background behind them and fake snow being blown in by Danny, Bart and Lilo.<p>

"Okay, you're skiing down the big mountain, smiling, wind in your face," she instructed. "Okay now skid to a stop."

Tony and Charity acted out themselves skidding to a stop on their fake ski run.

"Now turn to each other and give a big hug."

Tony and Charity tried to hug as Tommy kept taking pictures but found it somewhat difficult with all the ski stuff they had.

"Come on you guys you're getting tangled up there," Blossom told them.

* * *

><p>Next, Tony and Charity were sitting on towels in summer-like clothing with a park-like background behind them.<p>

"Good, now gaze into each others' eyes," Blossom instructed them.

Tony and Charity did just that.

"And closer. Closer. Closer. Closer."

They continued to inch closer to each other as Blossom told them to.

"Okay, now kiss her Tony."

"I'm done," the two said in unison as they walked off the set, much to Blossom's dismay.

* * *

><p>At the hallways, Jimmy was just about to open his locker when Brad quickly grabs him by his collar as Dash demands, "Neutron, what's the meaning of this?"<p>

"The meaning of what?" Jimmy asked confused. Suddenly Bubbles, Jake, and Timmy rushed up to them.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Timmy shouted angrily.

"Put him down, you knuckleheads," Jake said, shoving Brad away.

"Why don't you go pick on somebody your own size?" Bubbles scolded.

"Well thanks to Nerdtron here, the school counselor thinks we have these irrational fears of building blocks and oranges," Brad growled.

"Building blocks and oranges?" Jimmy said before he realized what they meant and smirked. "You broke into my archives and stole my papers on Kim Il-sung and the Armistice, didn't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Dash said.

"You fell for my old Chekov's paragraph trick."

"What paragraph trick?" Bubbles asked in confusion.

"Yeah I don't get it either, Jimmy," Jake said.

"Well, as everyone knows I'm one of the smartest–if not the smartest–students in the entire school, everyone knows about my archives of old papers," Jimmy explained. "And a lot of people would be very tempted to break into them and steal them. So before I enter my papers into the archive, I insert an additional paragraph about something bizarre to teach plagiarizers a lesson."

"Wow, that's clever, Jimmy," Timmy said, as he, Jake and Bubbles looked on in awe.

"Yeah, well now Dr. Fancyfree is now trying to get us to sign up for therapy now," Brad informed them.

"Well you could just admit that you cheated and take your punishment like men," Jimmy suggested.

"No way, what do you think we are stupid?"

"Yes," the four students said in unison.

"Yeah, we're just gonna pretend that we have these fears, get through the sessions, and it'll be over in a few days," Dash said.

"I dunno, word is Dr. Fancyfree has some extreme and unusual methods for helping her patients nowadays," Timmy said.

"Please we can take anything she throws at us," Brad said smugly as the two jocks walked off.

* * *

><p>Later on, the gang was gathered near their lockers, waiting for someone.<p>

"So you think this new idea is gonna work?" Charity asked.

"I hope so," Tony said. Suddenly, Blossom came zooming in with a laptop in hand.

"Guys, guys," she said as the gang crowded around her. "The Toon Inquirer posted the article I sent, pics and all! Look!"

The gang all took a look at her computer, as Danny read the article, **"YO-YO BOY DITCHES LANG, WALKS THE DOG WITH MYSTERY MIDDLE CLASS WANNABE."**

"Middle-class wannabe?!" Charity gasped, feeling insulted.

"Sorry, had to spice it up, these are tabloids you know," Blossom explained. "Besides no one will know it's you."

"Ah, the middle-class wannabe," Penelope's voice said. The gang then turned to see her with Terry and Karl.

"Except her," Buttercup said.

Now really ticked off by Penelope, Charity confronts her and says, "Look, Ms. Rumor-and-Lies-a-Lot! Although I'm new to this school, I still think that you can't force Tony into your gossip boyfriend!"

"Yeah, as long as he's the talk of the town, I WILL be the talk of the town with him," Penolope said in a snobbish tone.

"By using him as an accessory into your "My Boyfriend" lies? No wonder why he doesn't like you, he should have been liking me! I mean, his friends!"

"Oh yeah, what makes you so sure of that?"

"Well I bet if the press asked you, you couldn't name three things you love about Tony."

"Easy, his fame, fortune, and fans!"

"All of which are superficial. They'll see right through you as the gold digger you are."

"Well what would you say, Ms. Know-It-All?"

"I would say true, real things about him. Like…how he slicks his hair back when he tries to make an impression. And how he drums his fingers when he's nervous. And how he's… selfless, brave, and kind toward everyone, especially with his friends and family, and wouldn't ever hesitate to lift a finger to do something for them."

The gang was awed and impressed. Never before had they ever heard a girl say such nice things about Tony!

"Wow," Tony said. "That's pretty deep, Char."

"Because it's the truth, Tony," Charity replied.

"Please, the press aren't going for the mushy-gushy truth," Penelope snorted. "They want a spiced up love triangle like ours."

"There is no love triangle between us, and never will be," Tony snapped at her. "So please leave me alone, I'm begging you."

"You really shouldn't beg, Tony. It's not pretty."

"I'll tell you what else isn't pretty," a voice said. Everyone turned around to see Bart's sister Lisa holding an enlarged photo that was turned away from everyone. Penelope, Terry and Karl, along with everyone else approached her.

"And just who are you?" Penelope said.

"Lisa Simpson, co-head editor of the school paper, VP of the Toonsters' fan club, and as of today, the owner of a very rare Penelope Lang picture. Or as I think you were called in the 3rd grade… Pee-Pee Lang!"

She then showed the photo to everyone: It was a younger Penelope with glasses, a white shirt and pink pants with a wet stain in the groin area which she was trying to cover with her hands. She had apparently wet her pants for some reason and was crying over it. Penelope gasped in horror upon seeing the old photo of her.

"The _Pee-Pee Lang_ photo from 3rd grade? Where did you get _**THAT**_!"

"The newest fan club member," Lisa said as she pointed in one direction to the person, who turned out to be…

"Chaz?! My own brother?!" Penelope gasped ash Chaz waved at her.

"Yep."

"Chaz, how could you?" Penelope asked.

"Because, what your doing is totally wrong and you know it," Chaz said. "Then again you've never had much sense of right and wrong anyhow."

"But that photo…you had to used that one? It's so embarrassing!"

"Well embarrassed is as embarrassed does, sis."

"You got that right," Lisa said. "And I think the only thing that would prevent the public from getting ahold of this photo is an article like, **CLARK AND LANG HIT SPLITSVILE!**"

"So what do you say," Danny asked. "Will it be Tony or your reputation? Can only have one, after all."

Penelope growled furiously as she stomped her feet in anger.

"Fine!" she snapped. "Terry, Karl, let's vamoose!"

The three of them walked off, leaving the kids alone. Once she was out of earshot, they all burst into celebration at finally seeing Penelope's defeat.

"Great job, Lis," Bart tanked his sister. "You got rid of her for us."

"Yeah, thanks," Daryl said.

"It wasn't just me," Lisa told them. "Chaz helped too."

"Well thank you too, Chaz," Ash said.

"We couldn't have done it without you," June added.

"No problem, happy to help," Chaz said as he started leave. "I got go. Can't wait to tell Betty about this!"

As Chaz left, Tony turned towards Charity.

"So Charity," he asked. "Now that that's over, I've been meaning to ask you, will you…um…uh…will you…well…um…"

"Yes, I will go out with you, Tony Clark," she said, much to his delight. The gang looked on impressed that Tony had his true girl at last.

* * *

><p>In Dr. Fancyfree's office, Dash and Brad were with the counselor, discussing their "fears". The two had decided to play along with their "phobias" rather than come clean about their plagiarism.<p>

"It's just whenever I see building blocks, I just feel like they gonna pile up and then fall on top of me, and I just wanna knock them down before they do," Dash said, acting scared.

"And I keep having these horrible nightmares about giant oranges rolling me over and flattening me, and I just wanna squeeze the juice out of them," Brad put in, also feigning his fear.

"Well you'll have the chance to do just that, boys," Dr. Fancyfree said.

"Really, how?!" both boys said, pretending to be excited.

"By wrestling them head on," Dr. Fancyfree said as two large burly men wearing costumes (one as a building block and another as an orange). The boys suddenly looked on in fear.

"What's with them?" Dash asked, in terror.

"They're wrestlers and you're gonna wrestle them, in the gym, right now," Dr. Fancyfree said. "Gino, Kip, escort these boys to the gym."

Dash and Brad screamed and ran out of Dr. Fancyfree's office, with the wrestlers in hot pursuit. They all ran rapidly through the halls, dodging obstacles, nearly plowing through students, and nearly running into VP Prickley, who routinely shouted, "Hey, no running in the halls!"

Finally, the boys came across Jimmy and grabbed onto his shirt, begging on their knees for his help.

"Neutron, you gotta help us," Dash begged. "Dr. Fancyfree's got two costumed wrestler dudes dressed in our fake fears after us."

"And they're gonna pound us into a pulp, if you don't help," Brad pleaded.

"Sorry but I don't help plagiarizers, cheaters or liars," Jimmy said with a smirk as the wrestlers came through the hallway, spotted the boys and came straight at them.

"Please you gotta do something, we don't wanna die!"

"Only if you admit to Dr. Fancyfree and Mr. Pickles that you stole my papers."

"Fine, just stop them," Dash said. Jimmy then stuck his hand out and stopped the two wrestlers, before they could reach the cowardly jocks. Lou exited a nearby room to see what all the ruckus was about.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"These two have something to tell you guys," Jimmy said as the jocks stood up.

"Yeah, about those papers," Dash said. "We stole them from Jimmy's private archives. And we faked having those fake fears to stay of trouble"

"We just wanted to stay on the football team and out of summer school," Brad said.

"Well I have to say..." Lou began. "It's about time you two came for the with the truth."

The jocks looked on confused as Dr. Fancyfree walked up to the group.

"Wait, you knew?" they both said.

"Of course," Lou told them. "Jimmy told me all about his anti-cheater tactic. When I saw that paper and those crazy paragraphs about those fears, I knew they were his."

"So we, with Dr. Fancyfree's assistance, came up with this plan to get you to tell the truth," Jimmy put in.

"And thanks to my friends here, it clearly worked," Dr. Fancyfree said.

"Wow, we got totally flimflammed," Dash said, shocked at being fooled.

"Well, I guess there's no need for us to be punished, or our parents to know this now, right?" Brad asked hopefully.

"Wrong, boys," Lou said sternly. The boys gulped in fear at this.

* * *

><p>Dash and Brad soon found themselves in the detention room, surrounded by books, and being watched over by Mr. Crocker. In addition to notifying their respective parents Lou had sentenced them to detention and was forced them each write and hand in an authentic Korean war paper by Saturday morning.<p>

"This sucks," Dash groaned. "My dad's gonna kill me."

"Mine too," Brad agreed. "Well at least it couldn't get worse."

"NO TALKING IN DETENTION!" Crocker screamed. "THAT'S ANOTHER DAY FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

Dash and Brad could only groan at their miserable luck as of late.

* * *

><p>At the Breezy House of Paris, Tony and Charity are escorted to their table by a maître d'. After the whole Penelope incident is done, June and Blossom managed to find them reservations to that restaurant and promised to let them go alone, without the gang so they can have their first date.<p>

"You feeling nervous, Charity?" Tony said as he sheepishly checks his tuxedo.

"I was supposed to ask you that," Charity said in her purple dress. "Your hands are shaking like you're freezing or something."

"It's just... I never dated a girl who likes my pros and cons," he sheepishly explained. "And one of those cons that I run away from girls I dated before."

"Hey, you didn't run from me, didn't you? My ability to see aura is still rusty, but I can see you really like, like me."

"You think I really felt that to you?"

"Hey, I'm feeling the same way as you."

As they stare each other in lovestruck, a familiar imaginary friend interferes this moment as he asks, "Hey, Charity! Is Tony is your first or second boyfriend? Do you have sisters? Or maybe an available cousin? What are the girls in New York like?"

Now quickly annoyed, instead of using his gadgets this time, he instead does a surprising trick: touching Bloo's head with four fingers and said, "You will leave this restaurant and return home and not bother us again tonight."

Bloo suddenly froze up and his eyes turned dark purple.

"Yes, I will leave this restaurant and return home and not bother you again tonight."

With that, Bloo, obeying Tony's command walked out of the restaurant, stunning Charity.

Seeing a surprised Charity, he quickly explained in a casual tone, "I kinda sort of became like you when I finally met Daryl and become my stepbrother."

"Wow. No wonder there's another thing I like about you," Charity said in an impressed tone.

They then happily chuckled as the waiter arrived to take their order. Despite his friend's annoying surprise interruption, Tony is really happy that everything turned out alright. And because of that, he has gained a new girlfriend and a new classmate of ToonSchool.

_A/N: Excellent! Penelope's history, Dash and Brad are in trouble, and Tony and Charity have finally hooked up! What a sweet ending! But the return of ToonSchool is just getting started. Stay tuned for more!_


	33. Class Interview: Charity Azkael

**Class Interview: Charity Azkael**

At the ToonSchool News Report set, we see Mac and Blossom on the reporter's desk as they start the News Report. "Welcome to the newest edition of ToonSchool News Report. My name is Mac," Mac introduced himself.

"And I'm Blossom," Blossom said to the audience, "Let's start off with Billy on the weather."

At the weather report set, Billy was making armpit fart noises while singing:

**Billy:** _Who let the dogs out?_

_Who, who, who, who?_

"Thanks for that report, Billy," Mac said.

Blossom then said, "Today, Bart will interview a new girl in town, and the now-girlfriend of our friend Tony Clark. Please welcome Charity Azkael."

"Thanks, Blossom," Bart said as he turned to Charity, who was seated in an interviewer chair. "So Charity, it's great to have you here."

"It's great to be here, Bart," Charity responds.

"So, where are you from, before coming to ToonTown? Do have any friends that you left behind there?"

"I'm from Brooklyn, New York, but since I'm also from the Dark Realm, I usually stay there when I'm visiting my dad. As for my friends, I don't have many friends both of those places, but they won't mind as long as I able to contact them and promised to give him deets about Tony's heroics and gigs."

"What's your family like? Got any brothers or sisters?"

"I don't have any siblings. But my parents are separated, but they're still married. They just too busy to see each other busy because of their duties. Sometimes, my Mom and I often visit my Dad at the Dark Realm when it's summer or holiday."

"What's your connection to the Tony, Daryl and the Dark Realm?"

"I'm a Shadow Human, meaning I'm born with dark abilities. So I'm kinda a half-human, half-shadow demon, kinda person. So my connections to them is that I sometimes saw them defending the Dark Realm as a Soul Shifter, so let's just say I know them because I first saw them saving the world."

"Is Tony your first boyfriend?"

"I don't need to brag, but yes. Although he's got a lot of cons, he's really cool and cute other than the boys I crushed on back in Brooklyn."

"Nice," Bart said. "Well that's all we have time for. So tha–"

"Wait!" Bloo said as he ran on-screen and hopped into a seat beside her. "I have some questions. What do you want to do with you're life? Will you and Tony get married? What will you're kids be like?"

"Bloo!" Blossom, shouted, very annoyed and angry at Bloo for barging on to the set and interrupting the interview's end.

"What?" Bloo asked. "I just wanna ask a few questions."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed as she grabbed Bloo and literally kicked him off the set.

"Wow, and I thought Buttercup was the one with the temper," Charity said in awe.

"Tell me about it," Bart said. "Anyhow, as I was saying, we are out of time. Back to you, Blossom, Mac."

Blossom quickly rushed back to rejoin Mac at the desk. "Thanks for that interview guys. Stay tuned for another edition soon."

"Until then, this is Mac and Blossom with the ToonSchool News Report. Good night, everybody," Mac said as another edition of ToonSchool News Report ends.


	34. Promo: It's a 'Munk Party

**Promo: It's a 'Munk Party**

_**Guess who's coming to ToonSchool?**_

"You know, they should keep these pets back at the Creature House and make sure they didn't escape," Tony said when he saw some chipmunks on one of the unfinished booths.

"Hey! Who you are you calling pets?" one of the chipmunks, Alvin snapped at Tony.

"Did that chipmunk just talk to us just now?" Daryl asked in shock, which the rest of the ToonSchool gang just nodded yes at his question.

However, instead of being terrified at the talking chipmunks, they instead swarm at them, realizing that they are Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.

_**And everyone is raving about them.**_

Suddenly, Dionne, Dennis, Ben, Phineas, and the ToonSchool gang's friends are swarming over to the 'Munks and 'Ettes to get an autograph except the gang themselves. However, Prickley stopped the students by blowing an air horn and threatened to them, "I'll send you all to detention if you don't stop disturbing the band!"

The students stopped in shock as Alvin remarks to Tony, "And I thought Ian Hawke was mean."

"Tell me about it," Tony agreed.

_**But when the Snob Squad is up to their old tricks again...**_

We then saw the Snob Squad is capturing the 'Munks and 'Ettes with some cages and in the next scene, Vicky quickly threatened to them, "You guys better sing at Princess's birthday party or there's going to be consequences!"

"Yeah, or else what?" Alvin asked who isn't scared of Vicky.

However, Eustace pulls the curtains in front of them, revealing Dave tied upside down under the boiling pot with his mouth shut, which made the 'Munks and 'Ettes shocked that the Snob Squad would go that far.

_**Can the gang save them in time for the school fair concert?**_

We then saw the 'Munks and 'Ettes rocking out on the school fair concert with the Toonsters.

_**Or will the concert have a sour opening act?**_

As the gang are panicking due to the 'Munks and 'Ette's disappearance, Prickley suggested, "Well, while you guys saved the band, can I be the opening act?"

"NO!" the teachers answered in panic, knowing he's got a bad singing voice.

_**Find out in the next chipmunking episode of ToonSchool!**_

_A/N: This time, it's coming for real! We promise! Stay tuned!_


	35. It's a 'Munk Party Part 1

_A/N: Well readers, the ToonSchool comeback continues today with a very special episode we've had in the making the last year, with some very special guest. So get down, 'cause it's time to party, 'Munk Style!_

_Plot**:**__The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore) and Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor) arrive at ToonSchool to perform at annual school Carnival. They befriend the ToonSchool gang who happen to be big fans of theirs along the way, and for a short time get to live the "ToonSchool experiance" before the Carnival._

_Unfortunately, Princess's birthday party falls on the same day as the carnival and she and the Snobs, who are major fans of the 'Munks and 'Ettes as well want them to perform at the party. The 'Munks and 'Ettes refuse as the Gang told them about their negative reputation and even showed them the Snob's cruelty first-hand. So the Snobs kidnap them and their manager/guardian Dave Seville and threatens to harm Dave unless they perform at the party. It's up to the ToonSchool gang to swoop in and save the day once more. _

_And now, to stop the delays, here's It's a 'Munk Party!_

**It's a 'Munk Party: Part 1**

It was late morning at ToonSchool, the craziest school for toons. On the outside grounds of the school, workers were setting up booths for the annual ToonSchool School Fair. The gang, walking through the still-under-construction fairground, observed this with excitement.

"I can't believe it, the fair is almost here," Blossum said.

"I know, I'm so excited," Lilo agreed.

"_**Kaga Chiba!**_ (Me too!)," Stitch barks.

"Well me and Daryl have had school fairs before, but what's this school's like?" Tony asked.

"Where do we start?" Bart said happily to the two brothers. "There's lots of rides, like the Ferris Wheel, the DareDevil rollercoaster, the Swing Lift, and, my favorite, the Slingshot."

"Remember last year when Mac and Bloo went on that ride?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, they got off crying like babies," Danny laughed as Mac and Bloo glared at him.

"Ha ha, very funny," Mac said. "Anyways, there are also games too, like Whack-a-Mole, RingToss, Duck Hunter, and BottleRock."

"And if you win the games you can get giant stuffed animals as prizes," Bubbles giggled.

"Or from the high-tech games, we could win movies, video games, TVs or VG consoles," Jake added.

"And what about the food?" Daryl asked.

"Oh, yeah the food is great," Timmy told him this year with glee. "Popcorn, churros, cotton candy, corndogs, pretzels and more!"

"But the best part is that every year, Mickey and Prickley hire a big special musical guest or guests to do a concert," Jimmy exclaimed.

"Well who's the guest this year?" Tony asked in curiosity.

"Nobody knows," June answered. "Word is that the guest or guests are so popular, Mickey and Prickley decided to keep a lid on who to the student body to avoid a crazed fan frenzy."

"Then they have to be ultra famous," Jake said. "But I can't wait to see them at the fair."

"Me neither," Tommy put in. As the gang walked through the still constructed fairgrounds, they saw six little chipmunks on one of the unfinished booths.

"You know, they should keep these pets back at the Creature House and make sure they didn't escape," Tony said.

"Hey! Who you are you calling pets?" one of the chipmunks, wearing a red sweater with an "A" on it, snapped at Tony.

"Did that chipmunk just talk to us just now?" Daryl asked in shock, which the rest of the ToonSchool gang just nodded yes at his question.

"What? Never seen chipmunks before?" the female chipmunk dressed in all pink said.

"Not talking ones, no," Bart said still a little freaked out.

"I take it you guys don't recognize us," the tall male with the blue sweater and glasses asked.

"We are very famous, not to boast," the tall female dressed in blue and purple with glasses said.

"No still don't recognize you," Bloo said.

"Well what if we sing for you?" asked the shortest male in a solid green sweater.

"Will that prove us?" said the shortest female dressed in all light green. The gang thought for a minute and nodded.

The six began to sing first the lines of "Christmas Don't Be Late."

**All six:** _Christmas, Christmas time is near,_

_Time for toys and time for cheer._

_We've been good, but we can't last,_

_Hurry Christmas, Hurry fast._

_Want a plane that loops the loop,_

**Alvin: **_Me, I want a Hula-Hoop._

Upon hearing the high-pitched, but amazing voices, the gang gaped at the realization at who the six singing rodents were.

"I-I don't believe it," Bubbles said.

"You're the…the…the…" Lilo stuttered.

"The Chipmunks," the males shouted and posed bad-boy style.

"And the Chipettes," the females said as they posed diva-style.

"That's Alvin!"

"Simon!"

"Theodore!"

"Brittany!"

"Jeanette!"

"And Eleanor!"

The ToonSchool gang could not believe it. The world's most famous (and only) singing rodents were standing right before them.

"Well what brings you to our school?" Tony asked.

"Well, we are here to play for this big fair here at this school," Alvin said.

"Wait, you're playing our school fair?" Danny asked.

"That's what we're here for," Jeanette answered. At that moment, Bubbles could no longer contain her excitement.

"OH MY GOSH, THE CHIPMUNKS AND CHIPETTES ARE GONNA PERFORM AT OUR SCHOOL FAIR!," she shrieked. Her shriek was so loud, that every student inside and outside the school heard it.

"Did someone just shriek…" Buford said.

"That the Chipmunks…" Manny Rivera said.

"And the Chipettes…" Jenny Wakeman said.

"Are perfroming…" Kick Buttowski said.

"At our school fair?" Candace said.

Outside the school, everyone felt and heard a rumbling that seemed to get louder and louder.

"What's going on?" Buttercup said.

"It's an earthquake!" Eleanor screamed.

"No, it's worse," Simon said as he pointed toward the entrance of the school. "FAN STAMPEDE!"

At that moment, the front doors of the school burst open and dozens of students flooded out and ran towards them. Before the gang, and 'Munks and 'Ettes knew it, every student in the school had surrounded them and were taking pictures, asking questions, and trying to get autographs from the six chipmunks.

"Wow," Tommy said in awe.

"Well, that's the life of a superstar, you know," Brittany sighed as the students continued to clamor around them.

* * *

><p>At the faculty office, the teachers were getting ready for the school fair as well.<p>

"So Minnie, Daisy, is everything set up?" Mickey asked.

"Yep, the rides are almost finished construction," Minnie answered.

"And the booths are almost all set up," Daisy added.

"Good," Mickey said as he turned to Sunny. "Sunny, are the entertainers here yet?"

"Well their manager Mr. Seville was just here checking them in," Sunny replied. "He says they're outside looking over the fair."

"Well, why'd you have to hire them to perform anyhow?" Prickley asked. "I could sing at the fair. I was in choir back in high school."

"Uh, yeah, but the kids want somebody big, and world famous to perform and you, unfortunately, are neither," Mickey informed him.

"Not to mention you can't really sing," Squidward said silently. However, Mickey elbowed him in the side.

"Shh," he whispered. "Don't let him hear you say that, or he'll get mad."

"Right."

"Hey, guys," Jack said, looking out the office window. "Why are all the students gathered together in the fairgrounds?"

The teachers came to look and saw that students had surrounded the gang for some reason. Mickey took out a pair of binoculars to get a better look. He saw the 'Munks and 'Ettes were in the the middle of the large circle of students and the gang was trying to keep them away from them.

"Uh-oh, loks like everyone discovered who the super secret performers are," he said.

"Don't worry I'll handle this," Prickey said as he grabbed an air horn and bullhorn and headed outside.

* * *

><p>Back at the school's front grounds, the student continued to crowd around the 'Munks and 'Ettes, asking for autographs and whatnot. The gang was doing there best to push them back, but it was getting to be harder to keep them back.<p>

"Sign my copy of your latest album," Dionne shouted.

"Sign our T-shirts," Phineas said, with Ferb beside him.

"Sign my chest," Ben said holding his shirt up.

"Wow," Theodore said. "I've never seen fans as crazed as this before."

"Well, we are at the craziest school for toons," Simon said.

The students continued to clamor around, when suddenly the sound of an air horn ripped through the air, causing them to stop. They turned to see VP Prickley holding the air horn and looking unhappy.

"Alright you kids, that's enough!" he said through his bullhorn. "Now get back inside before I send you all to detention for disturbing the band!"

"And I thought Ian Hawke was mean," Alvin remarked to Tony.

"Tell me about it," Tony agreed.

With that, the students began to disperse, including the gang before Prickley stopped them.

"Except you guys," he said to Tony and his friends. Theodore stepped up.

"Um, sir, please don't punish them," he said. "They didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah," Brittany agreed. "They were just protecting us."

"Yes, I know," Prickley said. "I saw the whole thing."

"Well Mr. Prickley, we were just getting acquainted with the little guys," Daryl said.

The 'Ettes then cleared their throats. Daryl then realized what they meant.

"And girls."

"Well, since we did so well with protecting them," Jake said. "we were thinking we could show them around the school."

"Yeah, let them have the 'ToonSchool' experience," Lilo added.

"Come on, sir, what do you say?," Mac finished. Prickley thought for a second.

"Well, okay, as long as you all behave," he agreed.

"Don't worry sir well all be on our best behavior," Jeanette said.

"Yeah, all of us," Simon sad before glancing at Alvin. "Right, Alvin?"

"Sure, sure of course," Alvin said.

"Good to hear," Prickley said as he turned to leave. Tony then turned to the six chipmunks.

"Well you guys, you best buckle up, 'cause you're about to get the best school tour of your lives!"

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the gang was about to start the tour, when Tony realized, "Oh man, I just realized, we never formally introduced ourselves!"<p>

The rest of the gang realized this too, as Alvin said, "Well we already know who you are, Tony Clark. Or is it, Yo-Yo Boy?"

"It's Tony, and I'm flattered you l know me."

He move toward Daryl and said, "This is Daryl Lente," Tony interrupted. "My adopted bro."

"Hey there," Daryl said.

"And these are, Jimmy Neutron…"

"Hello," Jimmy said.

"Timmy Turner…"

"Hi there," Timmy greeted.

"Danny Fenton aka, Danny Phantom…"

"Hi," Danny greeted her.

"Jake Long, the American Dragon…"

"What up, girl?" Jake rapped.

"Juniper Lee, the Te Xuan Ze…"

"Hi," June said.

"Lilo Pelekai and her alien dog, Stitch,"

"Hiya," Lilo greeted.

"Ha-ha-hi," Stich greeted in his usual manner.

"Tommy Pickles…"

"Wazzup!" Tommy said.

"The PowerPuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup…"

"Hello," they greeted in unison.

"Ash Ketchum…"

"Hey there," Ash greeted.

"Bart Simpson,"

"How's it goin'," Bart said.

"And Mac and his Imaginary friend Bloo"

"Hey," Mac said.

"Hiya!" Bloo greeted

"First, we'll start here, the front school grounds!" Tony began as he and the gang showed the 'Munks and 'Ettes around the mentioned school grounds. Then, they lead them to the giant statue of a humanoid mouse. "This statue is of Mickey Mouse, the school's principal, the town's mayor, and founder of both."

"Wow," Alvin gasped as he stared at the statue.

"He must be one busy mouse," Eleanor said.

"Oh, you guys have no idea," Blossom told them.

* * *

><p>Next, the gang brought the six to a large and long hallway with tons of lockers. "This is one of the hallway where it has all of the lockers here," Timmy explained.<p>

"There are so many students, who attend ToonSchool, that there are so many lockers that are even high up!" Jake continued as he motion his arms to how high the lockers.

"How high?" Simon asked.

"Look," Daryl said as he pointed up. The six chipmunks looked up and saw many lockers up to at least 12 feet high.

"Way up there?" Theodore gasped as he saw them.

"Shocking isn't it," Tommy told him.

* * *

><p>"Here are the classrooms..." Danny said, showing the 'Munks and 'Ettes some classes with several of their teachers teaching to some students.<p>

"And that room nearby is the Mad Science Lab," Danny continued as he pointed to the door to the science lab.

"Mad Science Lab?" Brittany asked.

"It's our version of the science lab. And the place where I do some successful experiments," Jimmy said as he arrogantly opened the door to the Mad Science Lab. Everyone then saw a small tornado blowing around the room and the Test twins, Susan and Mary being buffeted by the powerful wind.

"Hey Jimmy," Mary greeted him. "Your Tornado-in-a-Can has a few hiccups."

"But we'll soon have it under control," Susan told him as well. Jimmy quickly closed the door in panic and sheepishly grinned.

"Well some successful," he said. "Um, should we continue?"

* * *

><p>"Next we've got the playground…" Jake introduced showing them a large playground with tons of slides, monkey bars, swings, and many more.<p>

"Wow, it's huge!" Jeannette exclaimed.

"The gym…" Danny said. Then, they see a gym teacher, Mr. Barkin, whistling at students as they run laps.

"Let's go! Let's go people!" Barkin cried, "I wanna see sweat dripping down your heads. Move it!"

"Wow, that guy's a real drill sarge," Alvin said.

"Which I think could be what you need most of the time, Alvin," Simon quipped.

"You're one to talk, Mr. Can-Barely-Manage-To-Pass-Gym," Alvin retorted.

* * *

><p>"And here is the cafeteria," Bubbles announced. The 'Munks and 'Ettes were amazed to see a large cafeteria with tons of food that they actually like, much to Theodore and Eleanor's delight.<p>

"Wow," Theodore said, as his eyes grew large at the sight of all the food.

"What, does you guys' school not have food this good," Lilo asked.

"Well, our school's food is mostly good," Eleanor said. "But this is all GREAT!"

* * *

><p>"Here's the swimming pool…" June said showing the boys a large indoor pool with several waterslides on it.<p>

As Brittany mildly splashes the pool, Stitch gives a yelp and quickly jumps to Lilo's arms. The six chipmunks looked at her before she replied, "Sorry, Stitch kinda has this issue with water."

* * *

><p>"The library..." Blossom said as she shows the 'Munks and 'Ettes a large library with tons of books.<p>

"Look at all the books, Simon," Jeanette said to Simon.

"I know, Jeanette," Simon answered back. "It's like I've died and gone to heaven."

"Shh!" a librarian, Ms. Marpole, hushed to them.

* * *

><p>"Next we have the computer room," Mac said as he shows them a room with rows of computers.<p>

* * *

><p>"And the student store where you can get school supplies here," Danny said showing the chipmunks a store where few students are buying stuff, like textbooks, supplies, and school merchandise.<p>

* * *

><p>They all then left the main building, walked across the campus and stood at the entrance giant greenhouse. "And this is the Creature House," Tony "Where we keep our plants class pets, and Pokémon."<p>

"Pokémon?" the six asked.

"Yeah," Ash said. "They're creatures with special powers that can befriended and used to battle with."

Just then Ash's Pikachu came up to the group and Ash picked it up to show the six chipmunks.

"And here's one now. This is my best Pokémon, Pikachu."

"Pika pi," Pikachu greeted them.

"Aww, it's adorable," Brittany said.

"Yeah, but not as much as us," Alvin gloated. "I want to see what other Pokémon you have in here."

Alvin then jumped off of Tony's shoulder and headed for the door of the Creature House. However, Pikachu jumped out of Ash's hands and ran and blocked Alvin's way, shaking its head.

"What do you mean, no we can't go in? I wanna see those Pokémon!"

"I'd like to see them too," Simon added.

"No doubt you would," a voice said. Everyone turned to see Professor Oak standing there.

"Hi Professor," Blossom said. "Just giving the performers for the fair a tour."

"I see. Nevertheless, they shouldn't go into that greenhouse."

"Why not?" Eleanor asked.

"Because some of the Pokémon in there will want to have you guys…as a meal."

The six chipmunks realized that Oak was right and that they shouldn't go in the Creature House.

"Um, maybe we should continue the tour?" Theodore asked.'

"Good idea," Mac said.

* * *

><p>"That's the nurse's room…" Buttercup said, as they stopped there and saw Irwin getting bandaged by the nurse after another beatdown by bullies.<p>

* * *

><p>"The basement and boiler room…" Lilo said as they showed the six see a dark scary basement with the large boiler there. To them, the boiler somehow has a scary steam face comes out, evilly laughing at them. Theodore, quickly ducked and cowered behind Jake's shoulder, shivering in fear.<p>

"You may want to go there with someone brave," Danny mentioned since he and the kids seemed frightened of the room. The six chipmunks all nodded in agreement as the group moved on.

* * *

><p>"The janitor's room," Bubbles said opening the door see the Janitor, Janitor.<p>

"Hey there everyone!" Janitor greeted.

"He's a bit crazy, but he often helps us students out with any problems," Jimmy said.

"Lucky you," Alvin said. "Our janitor is just an old timer who wishes to just retire already."

* * *

><p>They moved to a lower level of the school, with Danny opening a door showing a room with looks of stuff and supplies<p>

"This is the warehouse which all the supplies for school are stored," he said.

"Cool," Simon and Jeanette said together. Eleanor then spotted a big black door with a lock with a gold broken heart-shape on it.

"Hey, what's that door for?" she asked.

"That is the Door of Darkness," Tony said. "That was what sealed the Heartless away before that incident that made me famous."

"But it's locked now, and it's gonna stay that way for sure," Daryl said. "Well come on guys, we have one more stop to make."

"Oh yeah, you guys are gonna love this," Tommy said the six as everyone left the basement.

* * *

><p>The gang, with the 'Munks and 'Ettes made their way to the Chill Room door, with it's security locks and all.<p>

"What's with all the locks?" Simon asked curiously

"We'll tell you all in a minute," Tony said as he placed his fingers on the fingerprint scanner. "Right now, you've got to see this room."

The security system accepted Tony's prints and the door opened. The 'Munks and 'Ettes took a look and gasped in surprise at everything they saw: video games, big flat-screen TVs, the game tables, the computers, the snack bar, and lots of other stuff.

"Wow," they all said in unison, they eyes all big and puffy.

"Welcome to the Chill Room," Tony said. "The ultimate before-and-after-school/between-class/lunchtime/we ekend/holiday/summer vacation hangout for students."

"Our school never had a 'Chill Room'!" Jeanette said in awe.

"That's because no school ever has one, until now," Tommy said.

"Mickey made a room for us students to kick back, relax and have fun and it's available for us at all times. Even on non-school days," June explained.

"As long as we behave ourselves and do well in our classes," Blossom added as everyone entered the room.

"This room is amazing," Theodore, who was staring at the snack bar eagerly.

"Yeah, I could totally LIVE here!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Yeah, Bloo tried that once," Mac said. "But Mickey and Prickley refused to allow it."

"Well I don't see what the big deal is," Bloo exclaimed. "I have all I need here: TV, food and drink, bathroom, the basics."

"But it's probably against school and district policy," Simon told him.

"Just what they told me."

* * *

><p>Later, outside the Chill Room, the gang was chatting with the 'Munks and 'Ettes.<p>

"That was a blast!" Alvin said. "That Chill Room was awesome!"

"Yeah, not even all the fancy hotel rooms we stayed in were like that," Eleanor agreed.

"Well, that's just it dawgs," Jake said. "You can only get a room like that here at ToonSchool."

"Well, well, well," a nasty voice said ahead of them. Everyone looked to see the Snob Squad led by Vicky, walking down the hallways with evil on their faces.

"Who are they?" Simon asked.

"The Snob Squad," Bubbles said quietly. "They're a bunch of mean, nasty bullies who love to cause trouble for everyone in school."

"They think that they're popular, when in fact a lot of students fear them," Lilo added.

"Yeah, and I should know," Bart added. "I was one of them once, but I quit after they took one of their evil schemes too far."

"Bottom line: they are nothing but trouble," Tony said. "So stay as clear as possible from them."

"What are you twerps doing here now?" Vicky asked in a mean tone.

"Apparently just enjoying what you cannot," Daryl said.

"Oh, we'll get in someday, mark my words," Mindy growled. Just then Brad noticed the 'Munks and 'Ettes.

"What's with the furry little rats?" he asked. Both the 'Munks and 'Ettes became angry at the insult.

"Who are calling rats, Ape-face?" Alvin retorted angrily.

"Yeah, do you know we are," Brittany snapped. Eustace leaned in for a closer look and suddenly recognized them.

"My friends I do believe we are staring at the faces of those fraudulent wannabes, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes," he said.

"Fraudulent?" Simon asked peeved.

"Wannabes?" Jeanette added in. "We are not wannabes."

"Yeah, we could sing miles around you," Theodore put in.

"And dance as well," Eleanor finished.

"Please, everyone knows that all that singing is just pre-recorded and high-pitched," Vicky said as she pointed her finger in Eleanor's face. "And that dancing is all computer-simulated."

"Girl," Brittany growled as she stormed up to Vicky and shoved her finger away. "You better get those Lean press-ons outta my sister's face, unless you want a taste of our claws. And yeah, they be, for real!"

The Chipettes then hiss at the Snobs as the gang "Oohed" in response.

"Wow," Buttercup said impressed. "Those three are tough."

"Yeah and I though Dionne was sassy," Danny said in agreement.

"Oh, we're so scared of six little rats," Vicky said sarcastically.

"That six little chipmunks, you wrinkled, stupid, ugly old hag!" Alvin snapped. Suddenly, everyone gasped in horror.

"Uh-oh, he called her the H-word," Princess said.

"He is toast," Bloo said as well.

"What…did…you…just…call…me?" Vicky snarled furiously with her eye twitching.

"A… wrinkled…stupid…ugly…old hag," Alvin repeated. Vicky's face then turned red with fury and her eyes seemed be engulfed in flames.

"That's it…you are all DEAD!" she screamed as she lunged for them.

"Whoa boy, run!" Alvin said as he and the other quickly dodged her. He and the other five chipmunks then quickly ran off.

"Why am I getting this feeling of déjà vu?" Simon said as they ran.

"Get those little rats!" Vicky shrieked to the other Snobs as they chased the 'Munks and 'Ettes.

"Oh, man," Tony groaned as he said to the others. "Come on we gotta stop those jerks."

"Before they make those six into chipmunk fillet," June added as they chased after the Snobs.

* * *

><p>The 'Munks and 'Ettes continued to run with the Snobs behind them until they came to a stop in a hall with three different directions.<p>

"Split up!" Alvin said as they all split in the three different directions; with him and Brittany going in the center hall, Simon and Jeanette running into left hallway and Theodore and Eleanor going to the right hall.

"After them," Vicky said as the Snobs split up after them, with Vicky and Eustace heading into the left hall, Dash and Brad going into the middle, and Mindy and Princess running into the right hall. Behind him the gang came to the same corridor.

"Daryl, you, Jimmy, Timmy, June, Mac, and Bloo go left," Tony instructed. "PowerPuffs, Lilo and Stitch, you go right. Danny, Jake, Tommy, Ash and Bart, you follow me."

With that the gang split up to save their friends.

* * *

><p>Alvin and Brittany kept running ahead until suddenly, Brad jumped out in front of them. They turned back to find Dash behind them.<p>

"We gotcha now," he said as he and Brad lunged at them. Alvin quickly shoved Brittany out of the way and jumped up in the air causing the two bullies to collide with each other. He then landed on Dash's back.

"It's wedgie time!" he said as he grabbed the waistband Dash's boxers and gave him an atomic wedgie. He then jumped on Brad's back and did the same thing. Both jocks collapsed from the wedgies in pain just as Tony and his group showed up.

"Well they've got this handled," Tony said as Alvin and Brittany walked up to them.

"And that is how we do, 'Munkin' Style!" Alvin said. However, the two jocks recovered and stood up.

"I'm gonna get you two little-" Brad started, until Danny and Jake (now in ghost and dragon form) fired a ghost ray and fireball at them causing them to run off.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys had superpowers," Brittany said.

"Many student's here do," Bart said.

"Now come, on guys we need to find the others," Ash said as they all headed down another hallway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Simon and Jeanette were running through the halls, they looked behind them and saw that Vicky and Eustace were gone. Thinking they'd lost them, the two sighed with relief…until they were grabbed by hands belonging to…Vicky and Eustace.<p>

"Gotcha!" Vicky said.

Simon and Jeanette struggled against their grips, as the two laughed evily.

"What do you say we show these nerdy rodents the basics of being a victim?" she asked.

"Indeed," Eustace agreed. "And we shall start with an old fashioned swirly."

"Oh, come on, you two! That's real mature!" Simon snapped.

"Help!" Jeanette cried as she and Simon were taken into the nearest staff bathroom. However, Daryl's group heard the cries almost immediately and quickly burst into the bathroom just before the two Snobs could give the swirlies.

"Hey, why don't you go pick on somebody your own size?!" Daryl shouted. Jimmy and Timmy then tackled Eustace while June tackled Vicky causing them to drop both Simon and Jeanette. Simon unfortunately fell into the toilet, and started splashing about.

"Let's get out of here," Vicky said as she and Eustace pushed the three off them. They then ran out of the bathroom, as Bubbles pulled Simon out of the toilet.

"Are you okay," she asked as he shook himself dry.

"Considering you just saved me from drowning in a toilet…I'm pretty good," he quipped.

"Good to know," Daryl said. "Now let's go find the others."

* * *

><p>Theodore and Eleanor sped through the hallways, with Mindy and Princess behind them with nets.<p>

"You can't escape us, you little tubbies," Mindy said.

"Yeah, your pelts are gonna make great mittens for me," Princess cackled.

"Come on, Theodore," Eleanor said.

"I'm trying," Theodore said. The girls by then had almost caught up to them, and raised their nets to catch them. Suddenly a blue koala-like foot tripped the girls, sending them flying thorugh the air. Two locker doors then open causing the girls to slam into them. Neither chipmunk noticed this as they continued running away. The now dazed girls looked up to see the PowerPuffs (who had opened the lockers) and behind to see Lilo and Stitch.

"Alright we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Buttercup said. Knowing they were no match for the PowerPuffs and Stitch together, the girls chose to retreat for now.

"This isn't over," Princess growled as she and Mindy ran off. The PowerPuffs, Lilo and Stitch turned to see that Theodore and Eleanor were nowhere to be found.

"We better find them before the other Snobs do," Lilo said.

"Good call," Blossom said as they rushed to find them.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, back at the crossroad hall, the gang and four of the chipmunks had regrouped.<p>

"Well looks like we're all okay, and here and accounted for," Daryl said.

"Except Theodore and Eleanor," Brittany said.

"If those jerks, do anything to them, I'm gonna tear them apart," Alvin said angrily.

"Now hold on guys, we're not gonna solve anything using violence," Simon said.

"That's right, let's just be subtle about this," Jeanette agreed. Just then they heard a commotion going on in another corridor and rushed to investigate. There they saw Theodore and Eleanor up high, trying to climb the lockers to get away from the Snobs, who were using broomsticks and mop handles to poke them in their butts.

"It's the two little fatty-rats," Brad said as he poked Theodore.

"Yeah, look at the little furry butterballs," Dash said.

"Hey, cut it out," Theodore cried.

"Leave us alone," Eleanor pleaded.

"Yeah, these two need to take off a few pounds," Princess laughed.

"Aww, are the little chubby babies gonna cry?" Mindy snickered.

"Excuse me," Simon said as he walked up to the Snobs. "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot and all but–"

"Get lost, pipsqueak," Vicky said as she kicked Simon away. "We'll take care of you later."

Alvin, Brittany and Jeanette all rushed to Simon's aid and helped him up.

"I'm okay," he said.

"Alright, that's it," Alvin said as he and the others growled angrily at the Snobs. "No more Mr. Nice 'Munk!"

With that, the four jumped and attacked the Snobs at rapid speed, as the gang looked on in awe. They bit and scratched them, pulled their hair and ripped their clothes, all at superfast chipmunk speed. All the while the Snobs ran all through the halls, either trying to get them off or crying for help, with the gang, along with Theodore and Eleanor following right behind them.

"Wow, them little guys know how to throw down," Jake said, impressed.

"I wish I had my camera with me right now," Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah, I think I just found some new best friends," Buttercup said with glee.

Eventually, the Snobs, with the four chipmunks still attacking them, ran into the music room, with the gang and Theodore and Eleanor following. The Snobs ran around, knocking over shelves, stepping on and breaking several instruments, slamming into walls, and overturning desks still frantically trying to get Alvin, Simon, Brittany and Jeanette off of them, as the gang looked on in amusement.

"What's going on here!" a stern voice shouted. The fighting stopped and everyone turned to see Mickey and Prickley standing at the door, along with the school's music teacher, Sunny Bridges and the 'Munks and 'Ettes' manager/legal guardian, Dave Seville. The four were appalled at all the kids.

"Alvin!" Dave said.

"It's not what it looks like," Alvin said as he let go of Dash's shirt.

"Everyone, to the office, NOW!" Prickley shouted.

* * *

><p>Later on, in the main office, Prickley and Dave were scolding the 'Munks, 'Ettes and Snobs (the latter of whom are covered in bites and scratches and whose clothes are ripped up badly) the big mess in the music room.<p>

"A fight, you guys?" Dave said. "Really? We just got here and trouble has already found you, but all of you this time. I thought I taught you all better than that, especially you, Simon, and you too, Jeanette."

"Not to mention the mess and damage you all caused in the music room," Prickley scolded. "That's damage of school property, the penalty which I know six of you should be familiar with."

"But it's not our fault," Alvin said as he pointed at the Snobs. "They started it."

"Yeah, that's right," Simon said, gesturing toward the gang. "The guys here were just showing us around the school."

"Yeah, and then these jerks showed up, looking to make trouble as usual," Tony said.

"We told them to leave but they wouldn't listen," Daryl backed up.

"And then Alvin called Vicky an old hag, and then all heck broke loose," Mac said, with the rest of the gang expressing agreement.

"That's a lie!" Vicky snapped.

"So not true!" Mindy shouted.

"Just a bunch of beastly lies," Eustace protested.

"Bullcrud!" Brad and Dash said.

"Yeah, who are you gonna believe: us or six furry little rats?," Princess snapped.

"Hey you wanna go for round 2, sista?" Brittany snapped back, offended.

"I can definitely go for that myself," Alvin spoke up as well.

"Then bring it, you little turds," Dash said. The Snobs started to get up and Alvin, Simon, Brittany and Jeanette started to get into fighting position. Before Mickey came in between them.

"Easy," Mickey said. "Now Princess, Dash, we've discussed the school's policy about name-calling. And for you six, fighting bullies is never the answer."

"We know," Jeanette said. "It's just we saw them picking on Theodore and Eleanor, and when Simon tried to be nice, they shoved him away."

"Yeah, it was an impulsive move on our part," Simon said.

"And also, you should make these rats pay for our ruined clothes and rabies shots," Vicky snapped suddenly.

"Vicky, no offense, but we've had you and your friends in this office so many times, your names should be engraved in those chairs on brass plaques," Sunny said. "Now I propose that since both groups are at fault here, they work together to clean the mess in the music classroom."

"NO WAY!" the 'Munks, 'Ettes and Snobs all shouted.

"No way are we working with them," Alvin said.

"Yeah, not gonna happen," Vicky agreed.

"Oh yes it will, like it our not," Prickley said. "You all caused that mess, and you will clean it up."

"And what if we don't?" Alvin said in a smart-aleck tone. The gang looked shocked, that anyone would back-sass VP Prickley that way.

"Then you six can consider your performance cancelled," Prickley said as he turned toward the Snobs. "And you'll be pulling detention for the next 5 months."

"WHAT?!" all twelve of them said.

"You can't cancel us," Alvin protested. "Who's gonna perform at the fair?"

"Me, of course," Prickley said.

"NO!" Mickey and Sunny shouted, confusing Prickley.

"I mean, the kids want professional singers, not unknowns, no matter how good or bad their singing is," Mickey corrected himself.

"Bad singing?" Tony quietly asked in confusion to Mickey.

"Let's just say Mr. Prickley is kinda... vocally challenged," Mickey whispered.

"How bad was he?" Daryl asked.

"Remember some students mentioning about our karaoke night?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Before Mickey can say anything, he starts to remember that night.

* * *

><p><em>In the teacher's lounge, Prickley was singing country song, "Just Another Day in Paradise." However, his singing was so off-key, that all the teachers painfully cover their ears or fainted in shock.<em>

* * *

><p>"Let's just say he literally knocked them dead…almost," Mickey sheepishly answered.<p>

"Wow, he must be really bad at singing, comparing to that big-nosed kid Billy who posted that singing video on YouTube," Alvin said in sarcasm.

"Finally something we agree on," Vicky added.

"What?!" Prickley suddenly asks in anger, overhearing Alvin and Vicky's remark.

"Uh, what Alvin means is sure we'll clean up the mess," Brittany said.

"And Vicky means we'll clean it too," Eustace said.

"And we'll help too, right guys?" Tony said. The gang all voiced their agreement.

"And by help, you just mean the 'Munks and 'Ettes, not the Snobs, right?," Daryl asked.

"You got it."

* * *

><p>Later, in the music room, the gang, 'Munks and 'Ettes, and Snobs were all cleaning up the mess the latter two had made. They had made an agreement: the Snobs take one side and the others take the other and they'd clean and stay on their respective sides.<p>

"Man, I still can't believe you guys actually attacked those Snobs," Blossom said.

"Yeah, that was totally hardcore," Buttercup agreed.

"If only I'd had my camera, I could've totally caught it on tape," Tommy added.

"Well, it's as the saying goes: You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" Alvin said.

"Couldn't agree more, Alvin," Simon said.

"Me too," Brittany agreed.

"Me three," Simon also agreed.

"Man, it's getting boring in here," Bart groaned.

"Yeah, I wish there was a way to kick this whole cleaning thing up a notch," Danny said in agreement.

"Well, maybe we could sing a song, it could be a nice warm-up performance," Theodore suggested.

"Great idea," Eleanor said. "But what should we sing?"

The members of the Toonsters looked at each other knowingly as they got an idea.

"Well you guys know this song don't you," Tony asked as he started to beat box to a certain tune. Some of the gang then started playing some of electronic instruments around the music room to the same toon. Eventually the 'Munks and 'Ettes recognized the tune and began to sing.

**Chipmunks and Chipettes:** _(Party Rock!)_

_(C'mon)_

_(Let's Go)_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya_

_(Shake that!)_

_In the club party rock_

_Lookin' for your girl she on my spot_

_Non stop when we in the shop_

_Booty move away,_

_Like she own the block_

_What the track,_

_I gots to know_

_Top jeans tattoo, 'cause I'm rock ' n' roll_

_Half black half white diamino_

_Gane the money out the door_

_Yo!_

_I'm runnin' through these girls like G4_

_I got that devilish flow_

_Rock 'n' roll no halo_

_We party rock_

_That's the cool that I'm reppin'_

_On the rise the top_

_No led in our zeppelin'_

_Hey!_

As the 'Munks and 'Ettes, continued to sing and dance, Jimmy and Tommy got an idea. Using the latter's technology knowhow, they connected the speakers to the school's P.A. system causing the singing to go out to every room in the entire school. Students and faculty members alike were excited and confused respectively about where the song and singing was coming from.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya_

_(Shake that!)_

_(Everyday I'm shufflin')_

_Shufflin', shufflin'_

Soon all the students and faculty members in the school left their rooms to investigate the singing. Hearing the singing outside the quickly traced the music to the music classroom. Upon looking inside, they saw the 'Munks and 'Ettes, singing, dancing and carrying on and started cheering for them. The six noticed the crowd, but continued to perform as they did.

_One more dance for us (another round)_

_Please show me the love (don't mess around)_

_We just wanna see (you shake it now)_

_Now you wanna be (you make it now)_

_Get up, get down_

_Put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up, get down_

_Put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up, get down_

_Put your hands up to the sound_

_Put your hands up to the sound_

_Put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up,_

_Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up,_

_Get up,_

_Put your hands up to the sound_

_To the sound_

_Put your hands up, put your hands up,_

_Put your hands up, put your hands up,_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good, good, good time_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Put your hands up_

_Oh, oh, oh (Put your hands up)_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Put your hands up,_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Put your hands up,_

_Shake that_

_Everyday I'm shufflin'_

_Put your, put you, put your_

_Put your, put you, put your_

_Put your, put you, put your_

_Put your hands up, put your hands up,_

_Put your hands up!_

_Everyday I'm shufflin'_

The song ended and the gang and resulting crowd cheered for the Chipmunks and Chipettes, who all bowed to them. The Snobs, who were still there, stared at them with awe.

"Wow, they really can sing and dance," Mindy gasped.

"Yeah, and for real too," Princess said. Suddenly, her face lit up as she got an idea. "They're just the performers I need for my birthday party tomorrow."

"Didn't you put the Drama Brothers in as the entertainment?" Vicky said.

"Yeah, but they cancelled. But I think I found my replacement band."

"But what makes you think they'll want to perform for you," Eustace pointed out. "Considering the fair is tomorrow, and after what happened earlier today."

"Oh don't worry Eustace, I'm Princess Morebucks. And what I want, I always get," Princess said with a sinister look on her face as she and the other Snobs continued to watch both the 'Munks and 'Ettes.

_A/N: Uh-oh, Princess has something on her mind. And knowing her, it'll be something bad! What will she and the others do to get the 'Munks and 'Ettes to perform for her? Stay tuned to find out!_


	36. It's a 'Munk Party Part 2

_A/N: Last time the Chipmunks and Chipettes got acquainted with our gang...and the Snob Squad. What sort of excitement will they stir up next? Find out now on Part 2._

**It's a 'Munk Party: Part 2**

The next day in the English classroom, class had let out and the gang and 'Munks and 'Ettes, (who had agreed to meet them after finishing rehearsal for the festival this coming night) all had stayed behind and were talking with each other.

"I've seen you on TV fighting crime," Alvin said, "And let me just say your moves are out of this world."

"And those gadgets are cutting edge technology," Simon put in. "Where do you get them anyway?"

"Well, Tony's not just a crimefighter, he's also a-," Bloo started to say, but Tony covered his mouth before he could reveal his secret.

"A person who prefers to keep his sources confidential," Tony finished as he glared at Bloo.

"Well mind showing them to us?" Eleanor asked.

"Sure," Tony said as he took out his special grappling gun.

"Now this isn't just a grapple gun. It also functions as a ray-gun, a stun gun, and blow-gun."

"What does the blow-gun setting do?" Britanny asks.

"This," Tony replied. He switch to the blow setting and pulled the trigger. The blast of force sent Bloo, flying out of the classroom and into a bathroom. As he sat up he saw several female students looking at him angrily. Bloo screamed as the girls started to clobber him.

"Is he gonna be okay," Jeanette asked. Bloo, now battered and bruised was thrown out of the bathroom by the girls.

"He'll be fine," Daryl said. "So guys we have a free period. How about we head to the Chill Room to really show the little guys a go–"

Brittany then cleared her throat at Daryl who paused until he realized what she meant.

"I mean the little guys and little girls a good time here in ToonSchool," he said as he corrected himself.

"Great idea, isn't it guys?," Tony asked his friends. The gang and the 'Munks and 'Ettes all voiced their agreement.

"Then what are we standing around here for, let's go," Jimmy said as they all left for ToonSchool's favorite hangout.

* * *

><p>Later on, in the Chill Room, everyone was having a great time. Alvin was playing a racing video game with Tony, Timmy and Bart, Simon was playing air hockey, with Jimmy, Jake and Danny, Theodore was chowing down at the snack bar with Mac, Bloo, and Stitch, Brittany was watching a pre-recorded fashion show with the PowerPuffs, Jeanette was shooting pool with Tommy, Lilo, and Ash, and Eleanor was playing foosball with Ash and June.<p>

"You know I can definitely see why you love this place," Alvin said. "I never wanna leave here."

"Exactly, which is why everyone wants to be able to come in here," Bart told him.

"But it's not very easy," Blossom said. "As we said on the tour, being able to enter this place is a privilege, and you have to have good behavior and good grades order to enter."

"And for those who don't have either?," Jeanette asks.

"Well originally, we had Janitor as a security guard," Ash said. "But after an certain incident last year, that we'd rather not mention, we installed a new security system, that was partially invented by Jimmy here."

"Is that what those high tech locks and the scanners on the door were for?," Simon asked.

"Yep," Jimmy informed them. "The system includes finger and handprint, vocal, and facial recognition. It's scans and analyzes which ever is used to enter the room, and then access and browses through the grades and student records of the one or ones trying to enter."

"So if the records are good…?," Theodore asked.

"The person or people can enter," June answered.

"And if they're bad…?," Eleanor asked.

"Then they'll be denied until they improve," Jake told them.

"But what if they try to deceive the system into letting them in?," Brittany said. "Because according to Simon, some security systems can be tricked."

"Not this system," Jimmy said. "If someone tries to trick it, it'll know. But it will play possum and seemingly let them in no problem."

"Then what?" Alvin asked.

"It'll set of some humiliating trap on the perps before tossing them out again."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we tell the Snobs about the marbles and cream pies?," Bubbles asked everyone.

Outside the Chill Room, the Snobs had gathered to try and enter to submit their proposition to 'Munks and 'Ettes. But as usual, the security system denied them, when Princess tried her handprint, Mindy tried her voice and Brad tried his face, all of which were rejected.

"Oh, move," Vicky snapped as she quickly pulled out a small tape recorder, held it up to the vocal recognition lock, and pushed play. Jake's voice played into the vocal receiver, which it seemingly accepted and turned down the system.

"Yes!," Vicky said in triumph as the door opened she and the Snobs started to enter the room as everyone watched. But almost as soon as they stepped in the room, they suddenly slipped on marbles that the system had left on the floor and fell face first into cream pies also laid out by the system. Mechanical arms then picked them up and tossed them out of the room again.

"I think they'll figure it out," Mac said, as everyone, including the 'Munks and 'Ettes, laughed out loud.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen," Theodore said.

"Does that happen often?," Jeanette asked.

"Almost everyday," Danny responded. "And each time is funnier than the last!"

Everybody laughed again at that statement. Brittany glanced over at the video games and saw a Z-Cube 360 with a certain dance game on it.

"Whoa, is that Boogie Party Millennium?," she gasped.

"Yep," Buttercup said. "One of our favorite games ever."

"It's one of my favorites too. I love that game. Can I play it?"

"Of course," Tony said.

"You, play that?," Bloo said. "Please, there's no way you could play that. You're too small."

Brittany gasped as she said, "Excuse me?"

"Yep, you're too small for Boogie Party…and too girl."

This made Brittany and all the other girls in the room angry, as Tony stepped up.

"And you're too egomaniacal for that game," Tony said in defense of the girls. Bloo opened his mouth, but could not figure out anything to say, and shut it.

"Well, Bloo-boy, why don't you put your money where your ego is and you and me go head-to-head?" Brittany challenged.

"Oh you are on," Bloo said as they walked over to the Z-Cube 360.

"A dance battle," Jimmy said. "This ought to be interesting."

"I have a feeling this may get ugly," Jeanette whispered to Mac.

"How's that?," Mac whispered back.

"Well next to Alvin, Brittany's the best dancer, of the six of us."

Bloo and Brittany both stepped on the dancer floor controllers to the game, and started it up. As the music played they both followed the steps on screen, and soon started to spice it up with the their own dancing, doing windmills, headspins, two-steps and other moves.

Soon, however, Bloo started to get tired from all the dancing, while Brittany was still going strong. Eventually, Bloo finally stopped and collapsed from exhaustion, causing Brittany to win. Everyone cheered and congratulated her on her victory, as she walked over to the still-exhausted Bloo.

"Hey, good match," she said as she offered her hand to Bloo to shake.

"Yeah, whatever," he said as he got up and walked off, refusing to shake her hand. The others watched him with disdain.

"What a spoilsport," Eleanor said.

"Well, that's Bloo for you," Mac told her.

"Well anyways, all that dancing's made me hungry," Brittany said.

"Well just have some of these snacks the have here," Theodore said, nibbling on a cookie.

"Thanks Theodore, but I need real food, not junk."

"Then let's hit the cafeteria," Tony said. "It has the best food out of any school."

"Okay," Alvin agreed. The gang and 'Munks and 'Ettes then left the Chill Room for the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>In the cafeteria, the gang and the six chipmunks were eating lunch together at a large table, and the latters were really digging in.<p>

"So, is it good or what?," Tony asked the six.

"Mmm-hmm," the 'Munks said with there mouths stuffed with a hamburger, a taco, and a chicken leg respectively.

"Delicious!," the 'Ettes said, all eating salads.

"So, you know I was thinking," Simon said after he had swallowed what was in his mouth. "I noticed that some of you guys have some musical talent, you know, with the way you started that song yesterday in the music room."

"Oh yeah," Tony said. "Me, Bubbles, Danny, Jimmy, June, Jake, and Timmy all have our own band, the Toonsters."

"Really?," Alvin asked as his eyes grew wide.

"Really, they do," Daryl answered. "And they are good."

"Good?," Lilo said. "They're awesome!"

"Yeah," Tommy told them as he showed a video on his phone of the Toonsters, rocking the House of Mouse, while singing the song Feel This Moment.

"Wow, you guys are awesome," Jeanette said.

"Yeah," Simon agreed. "You ought to get yourselves signed to a record label. I bet you'll be just as famous as us someday."

"You know it," Alvin said. He then looked in his milk carton and saw he was out.

"I'm gonna go get some more chocolate milk. You guys coming?"

"Sure, I could go for another," Theodore said.

"Me too," Eleanor put in.

"Same here," Simon said.

"I'd like some more," Brittany added.

"I guess me too," Jeanette finshed.

"Well then come guys," Alvin said as he turned toward the gang. "We'll be right back."

"Take your time, guys and be careful," Tony said as the six little chipmunks headed over to where the drinks were. After each got a carton of chocolate milk, they headed back to the gangs table, only to suddenly be blocked by the Snobs.

"Hey little guys…and girls," Brad said, acting as innocent as he could.

"What do you guys want?," Alvin said.

"Well we kinda got of to a bad start yesterday and we wanted to make it up to you," Mindy said, also acting as innocent as possible.

"How's that," Eleanor asked.

"By giving you a chance to perform at my birthday party tonight," Princess told them eagerly. The 'Munks and 'Ettes were not impressed however.

"Um," Theodore said, unsurely.

"Yeah, right," Brittany asked suspiciously. "What's in it for us?"

"We'll pay you $10,000," Eustace said.

"$10,000?!," Alvin laughed. "Please, if you think we are just gonna–"

"That's $10,000 for _each_ of you," Princess said as Dash opened up a suitcase to show them $60,000. The 'Munks and 'Ettes were all enamored with the money, especially Alvin and Brittany.

"Wow, $10,000 all to each of ourselves!," Alvin said with a giant grin.

"I know, just think of all the dresses I could buy," Brittany also said.

"So what do you guys say," Vicky asked. Alvin and Brittany reached out for the money, wanting to accept the offer for the money. However, Simon and Jeanette, still remembering their first confrontation with the Snobs and what the gang said about them, quickly grab their arms and stop them.

"No, Alvin," Simon shouted.

"Come on, Simon," Alvin insisted. "It's 10 grand for each of us."

"And since when do we get that kind of money from Dave?," Brittany asked.

"But remember the guys said that they're trouble and not to trust them," Jeanette replied.

"Plus remember how they were picking on Theodore and Eleanor," Simon reminded them. Alvin and Brittany looked at each other as they remembered the Snobs' cruelty from before.

"Oh come on those twerps are just saying that cause they're jealous of us," Vicky said.

"Yeah, and we didn't mean any of that stuff. We were just playing with the little rascals," Dash said as he reach to pet Theodore and Eleanor.

"Please don't touch us," Theodore said as he pushed Dash's hand away.

"Yeah, leave us alone, please," Eleanor agreed.

"We'll we've heard differently," Alvin said.

"And we're already supposed to play the school fair tonight, so we're sorry, but our answer is no," Brittany said. "Now if you'll excuse us…"

The 'Munks and 'Ettes walked away with their drinks, leaving the Snobs stunned and upset.

"Well that didn't go the way we planned it," Eustace sigh.

"Guess you'll just have to find someone else to perform at your party," Brad said.

"No way," Princess growled angrily. "I will have them as my parties' entertainment…because NO ONE SAYS NO TO ME!"

Back at the gang's table, Tony, who had seen what happened, as did the rest of the gang asked, "Hey, what did they want?"

"They tried to pay us 10 grand to play on of the redheads' birthday party," Alvin told them.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot Princess's birthday was today," Blossom said.

"Of course we said no," Simon said.

"Good for you guys," June said.

"Thought $10,000 is a lot of money to turn down," Bloo said. "I would've taken it."

Mac, annoyed, elbowed Bloo in the gut. Just then the bell rang.

"Whoa, it's time for our algebra class," Jimmy said. "We'd better go."

"And we'd better get back to rehearsal," Brittany said. "We've got to be in our best shape for the fair tonight."

"Right, well see you guys later," Tony said as the gang headed towards their class, and the six left to go back to rehearsal.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the hallways of the school, Spongebob, Squidward, and Dasiy were walking down to the teacher's lounge.<p>

"Wow, I can't wait for the fair tonight," Spongebob said. "It's gonna be great."

"And with the Chipmunks and the Chipettes performing, it's bound to be our best one yet," Daisy added in.

"Well I don't get why we even bother with this fair anyways," Squidward asked. "Cost us good money that should be going towards the choir among other things."

"Oh, come on Squidward, stop being such a sourpuss."

"And singing chipmunks? How ridiculous!"

"Who's ridiculous?," a voice said. The three looked down to see the 'Munks and 'Ettes standing there. A loud shriek was suddenly heard.

"Geez, Daisy, I',m just as surprised as you, but no need to scream," Spongebob said.

"That wasn't me," Daisy said. They both looked at Squidward who had a giant grin on his face, and subsequently realized that he had shrieked.

"Did I say ridiculous?," he said. "I meant outstanding, best of the best, greatest ever. Can you autograph my poster?!"

"Okay…," Alvin said as he took a marker and he and the others quickly autographed the poster before continuing on.

"Well that was unexpected," Spongebob said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Later at the finished performance stage, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were in the middle of their rehearsal.<p>

"Alright, and 1, 2, 3 and…," Brittany said.

As the music played, the six danced their choreographed moves, which included spins, backflips, breakdancing, etc. After a while, they stopped to take a break.

"Boy, I just can't wait for the fair tonight," Jeanette said. "They say everyone in the city's gonna be here."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time we sold out a town," Alvin remarked.

"And, we made some new friends too," Theodore added.

"Yeah, Tony and his friends are really cool," Eleanor said.

"Yeah, and this is the best school, we've ever performed in," Simon said. "It's like nothing could possibly go wrong here today."

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed Theodore. The others turned only to find themselves face-to-face with a large bouncer-like guy.

"I dunno, who you are but you better-," Alvin started to say until two more guys the same size as the first appeared alongside him, causing the young chipmunk to shut up.

"I think it's best we run," Simon suggested.

"Couldn't agree more," Alvin agreed. Without warning, the five remaining chipmunks quickly burst into a run. Eleanor was quickly grabbed by the first guy who already had Theodore. Alvin and Simon quickly ran to and climbed up a nearby tree. Upon reaching the highest branch, they began taunting the muscular man.

"Nyah-nyah-ne-nyah-nyah, you can't get us," Alvin taunted.

"Yeah, so kiss our fuzzy cheeks," Simon said as he and Alvin shook their butts at him. The man, however, kicked the tree with full force, unexpectedly causing the two to fall from the tree and right into his arms.

"Let us go," Alvin shouted as he and Simon struggled against the man.

Britanny and Jeanette scurried away from the third man as fast as they could, running throughout the entire fairgrounds, running rapidly through the paths and over the various booths. The man tried to keep up but seemingly fell behind. After a while, the girls stopped to look behind them and saw the man was gone.

"Well looks like we lost him," Brittany said. "Come on, we gotta get help for Eleanor and the boys."

"Let's get back up to the school, maybe one of the teachers can help," Jeanette suggested.

"Good idea, let's go!"

But just as the girls turned around, the third man appeared suddenly and grabbed them both.

"Hey put us down!"

"Let go!"

He carried them over to where the other two were waiting with Eleanor and the boys. The three men then stuffed the 'Munks and 'Ettes into a sack and quickly tied the opening shut. The six chipmunks struggled and screamed for help from inside the sack as the three men carried it to a golden limo, which they then got into before it sped away from ToonSchool.

* * *

><p>Next thing they knew, the 'Munks and 'Ettes found themselves being dumped out of the sack and into a cage in a dark room. A light above the cage then switched on, immersing them in light, and temporarily blinding them.<p>

"Where are we?," Simon asked as their eyes recovered from the light.

"And why are we here?," Brittany asked as well.

"You're here to perform," a voice said. The 'Munks and 'Ettes turned to where it came from, only to see Princess step out of the shadows.

"For my birthday party!," she continued as the other Snobs stepped out of the shadows behind her. The 'Munks and 'Ettes could only look in shock as the realization came upon them: they had all been 'munk-napped!

_A/N: Oh-no, the 'Munks and 'Ettes have been 'munknapped by the Snobs! Will the gang find out and be able to rescue them in time? Stay tuned to find out!_


	37. It's a 'Munk Party Part 3

_A/N: Last time the Chipmunks and Chipettes got 'munknapped by the Snobs. Will the gang be able to find and rescue them in time? Find out in the stunning conclusion, now!_

**It's a 'Munk Party: Part 3**

In the mansion of Princess Morebucks, the six Snobs stood gathered around the cage containing the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Needless to say, the six of them were not pleased.

"What is going on here?!," Alvin shouted. "Let us out of here right now!"

"Why have you brought us here?!," Simon snapped, angrily.

"To perform at Princess's birthday party, of course," Mindy said casually.

"We told you already, the answer is no," Brittany snapped at her.

"You guys can't do this, it's kidnapping!," Eleanor said.

"Hey, I'm Princess Morbucks, one of the richest girls in the city," Princess said. "I can do whatever I want, and I always get what I want!"

"Well, people are gonna notice that we're missing," Theodore said. "And they're gonna be looking for us."

"And they're bound to find us sooner or later," Jeanette added. "And then you'll all be in big trouble!"

"Oh, we're so scared!," Dash snickered.

"Now I suggest you all get prepared, you've got your performance in five hours," Eustace said.

"We told you, we're not performing for this dumb party, you jerks," Simon said.

"You guys ARE gonna sing at Princess's birthday partym whether you want to or not!," Vicky

"Yeah. And what if we don't?" Alvin, not scared of Vicky.

Vicky signaled Eustace, who pulled the curtains in front of them away, revealing Dave tied upside down over a tank of piranhas with his mouth duct-taped shut. The 'Munks and 'Ettes looked with horror, shocked that the Snob Squad would go this far to get them.

"DAVE!," all six of them shouted. Dave saw them and muffled through the tape.

"Yeah, we had Princess's boys grab him outside of the school before you grabbed you," Brad said.

"You let him go!," Alvin said. "Your business is with us, not him!"

"Au contraire, he is your manager and guardian, so his business is with us too," Eustace said.

"And these piranhas haven't eaten in days, and Mr. Seville here is gonna be the main course," Vicky said. "Unless you perform for the party."

"You people are insane, and you won't get away with this," Brittany said.

"Oh, we already have," Princess gloated. "I tried being nice, I even offered to pay you. But now it's time for drastic measures. So either you perform for us, or your dad here becomes piranha chow. What'll it be?"

The 'Munks and 'Ettes all looked at each other in fear and uncertainty. The last thing they wanted to do was perform for these jerks. But at the same time they couldn't let Dave become fish food either. They, realizing they had no choice, all sadly nodded in agreement and turned back toward the Snobs.

"Okay, you win," Alvin said sadly. "We'll perform."

The Snobs all grinned at the 'Munks and 'Ettes surrender.

"I knew you'd see it our way," Princess said. "I suggest you practice your singing. You'll need to be perfect for all my guests."

The Snobs then turned to leave, but then Vicky turned and said, "Oh and don't even think of trying to escape, or Dave becomes fishbait."

With an evil chuckle, Vicky left with the other Snobs, leaving the 'Munks and 'Ettes to ponder how to escape their predicament.

* * *

><p>Hours later, back at ToonSchool, the school fair was just getting underway. The students and adults from all over were enjoying the rides, playing the games, winning prizes and chowing down on the fair food. Everyone was also gathered at the stage area where the 'Munks and 'Ettes were supposed to perform soon. What nobody knew was that the performers were all missing and the gang were all running around, looking for them.<p>

"Alvin?," Tony shouted.

"Simon?," Jimmy called.

"Theodore?," Bubbles called out.

"Brittany?," June shouted.

"Jeanette?," Timmy shouted.

"Eleanor?," Blossom called out.

"Oh, where could they have gone?," Ash asked.

"I dunno, but we need to find them," Blossom said. "They're due to perform soon."

"Maybe they could have just decided to ditch the school fair," Bloo suggested. Buttercup, angrily slaps him over the head. "Ow!"

"How could you even suggest that?," Bubbles scolded.

"Yeah, they'd never just do that," Lilo agreed. "Not after all the time we spent with them."

"Tell me about it," Tommy said. "Something doesn't seem right here."

Just then, Gaz Membrane walked by.

"What's going on here?," she hissed.

"The Chipmunks and Chipettes are missing," Danny said. "We've been looking all over for them, but no luck."

"Well when did you last see them?"

"In the cafeteria," Jake answered. "They went to go rehearse at the finished stage and we promised we'd see them later."

"The stage? Well, maybe it has something to do with that golden limo I saw near the fairgrounds earlier."

Upon hearing this, the PowerPuffs grew suspicious. There was only one person they knew who had a golden limo.

"Golden limo?," Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, with three large burly guys, who got out and headed into the fairgrounds. Hope that helps you. Well, see ya out there, I hope."

Gaz then left as the gang was left wondering about what she'd told them. The PowerPuffs however didn't have to wonder for long. They now had an almost guaranteed hunch about who was behind the 'Munks and 'Ettes disappearances.

"I think I know who's behind all this," Blossom said. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Later, in the school's security office, the gang were viewing the tapes from earlier that day, looking for the limo. Suddenly they saw it pull up on one screen.<p>

"There it is," Bart said as they saw the three men get out. "And the three men."

"And look," Timmy said pointing to another screen, which showed the stage where the 'Munks and 'Ettes had been rehearsing earlier that day. The gang watched as the men came to the stage area, chased and grabbed the six, stuffed them in a sack and left. Back to the first camera they saw the same three men with the sack return to and get back into the limo and speed away.

"Oh-no, the 'Munks and 'Ettes have been 'munknapped!," Bubbles gasped in shock.

"And by Princess, no doubt," Blossom told the gang.

"How do you figure she's behind this?" Tony asked.

"It's her birthday, she hates when she doesn't get what she wants, and she's the only one in all of ToonTown who owns a golden limo!"

"Well then I say we go get the teachers," Timmy suggested.

"Or better yet, the police!," Lilo suggested.

"No way, guys there's no time," Tony said. "We gotta save them ourselves."

"I agree," Jimmy added. "But we should at least notify the teachers about this."

Just then the gang heard the crowd outside starting to get antsy about the performance as they chanted "Chipmunks and 'Ettes!"

"And we'd better do it fast," Daryl put in.

* * *

><p>Outside, backstage, the teachers peered out at the crowd, who was continuing to chant for the missing performers.<p>

"Where could those guys be?," Mickey said.

"I'm not sure," Minnie said. "Daisy, have you tried calling Mr. Seville?"

"Yes, but he's not picking up," Daisy said.

"Something's very wrong here," Mickey said, suspiciously. Just then, Tony and the gang came running up.

"Tony, thank gosh you're here. Have you seen the Chipmunks and Chipettes anywhere?"

"That the thing, Mickey," Tony panted as he talked to Mickey. "They've been…kidnapped!"

The teachers all gasped in horror.

"What?!," Minnie gasped.

"Why?," Nora wondered.

"By who?," Jack asked.

"Princess, because they refused to perform for her birthday party tonight," Buttercup said.

"Where's Mr. Seville? He needs to know about this," Ash stated.

"We cannot find him either," Jumba replied.

"Then Princess must have got him too," Buttercup said in realization.

"Oh, man. What'll we do?," Bart asked.

"We have to go to Princess's place and rescue them ourselves," June said.

"What about the crowd?," Danny asked. "They're expecting the Chipmunks and Chipettes to be on that stage right now."

"Yeah," Tony thought, before he got an idea and turned towards the teachers. "You guys, you have to stall them."

"How?," Sandy asked.

"Go out there and show your own talents until we get back."

"Talents, huh?" Prickley said as he starts to get interested at the gang's plan. "Maybe I should show the crowd my singing-"

"NOOO!" the teachers shouted in panic, much to Prickley's shock.

"We mean that we should show them our natural talents," Mickey corrected in a calm tone. "Besides, your singing is sort of mediocre."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?," Prickley snapped.

"Because, it's the truth," Squidward mumbled.

"Just keep them busy," Tony said as the gang left the backstage area.

* * *

><p>The gang then headed to a sidestreet, where Tony took out his MP3COM and pressed a button on it. The ground ahead of them opened up revealing a hidden hatch and out of it rose a purple colored mini-van.<p>

"Behold the WOOHP van," Tony said. "With expansion room so everybody can fit inside."

"Well that makes sense, since Princess can stop us from getting in by flying with those recent new defenses her dad bought for their house," Jimmy said.

"So who's driving?," Ash asked.

"I'll do it," Danny volunteered.

"I don't know, man," Jake said. "Remember what happened the last time you drove on a rescue mission?"

"I gotten better since then. And I managed to get my learner's permit, so…"

"Come on, guys," Tony said. "We need to get to that mansion. Danny, here's the keys."

Tony tossed the keys to Danny and the gang all got into the van, which surprisingly had more room than they thought.

"To Morbucks Mansion!"

The van then sped out of the side-street and into the main-street.

* * *

><p>Back at the stage, the crowd was starting to get somewhat restless. Mickey came from back stage with a microphone to address the crowd.<p>

"Everyone, settle down," he said. "Settle down, please. Come on, now."

The crowd then quieted down as Mickey continued to speak.

"Um, I have to announce that the Chipmunks and Chipettes's performance is currently experiencing a slight delay."

The crowd started to boo loudly.

"Now hold on, everyone. You'll still get a show from them. But until they are ready, I hope you'll enjoy some of these special opening acts, starting with our very own music teachers, Sunny Bridges and Squidward Tentacles!"

The curtain opened to show Sunny and Squidward with their saxophone and clarinet, respectively. The two soon began to play a jazzy duet, which seemed to appease the crowd.

* * *

><p>Back in Princess's mansion, the 'Munks and 'Ettes were sitting in their cage, sadly singing a thin cry for help.<p>

**Chippettes:** _S-O-S please someone help me_

_It's not healthy for me to feel this way_

**Chipmunks:** _Y-O-U are making this hard (Hard)_

_You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night_

**All: **_This time please someone come and rescue me_

_'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it_

_I'm lost, you got me lookin for the rest of me_

_Love is testing me but still I'm losing it_

"Bravo, bravo," Eustace said, slowly clapping his hands as he and the other Snobs re-entered the room. "Very impressive. Just what we need to hear at the party now."

"Yep, all my guests are here and they are waiting for you to perform as we speak," Princess said. "And for yours and Mr. Seville's sakes, you'd better be extravagant!"

"Even Ian wasn't this cruel," Theodore said as he shivered with fear next to Alvin, who patted him on the back in comfort.

"You guys will never get away with this!," Simon snapped to the Snobs

"We already have, you little four-eyed rat," Dash said, angering Simon even more.

"Now I suggest you guys get ready," Vicky said. "Because it's almost time for–"

Suddenly a there was a loud crash, and the wall suddenly burst open, covering everything in a cloud of dust. When the dust settled, everyone saw the WOOHP van with the ToonSchool gang inside looking dazed from the impact.

"Camptown Races, sing this song, do-da, do-da," Jimmy said, dizzily before passing out.

"Nice going, Danny you did it again," Tommy said. "Makes me wonder how you got you permit in the first place."

"Whatever," Danny said.

Tony leapt out of the van, along with the rest of the gang (including the now recovered Jimmy) jumped out and grouped together, looking determined and ready for a fight.

"Tony! Guys!," all six chipmunks shouted.

"You came to save us!," Theodore added in.

"Of course, we did," Tony told. "That's what friends are for."

"And as for you Princess," Blossom said to the spoiled brat who, along with the other Snobs, was shocked to see the gang there. "We are taking them back to ToonSchool for their concert!"

"Sorry, Blossom, but you'll have to wait until they finish perform at my party," Princess said as she snapped her fingers and dozens of big, burly bodyguards like the three that had abducted the 'Munks and 'Ettes earlier.

"Well, if that's the way you wanna do this, then we might as well make it a battle," Ash said. "Ready, Pikachu?"

"Pi-Pika! _**(Ready!)**_," Pikachu said appearing next to Ash.

"Ready Stitch?," Lilo asked.

"Ready!," Stitch said as he stood next to Lilo.

"Ready everyone?," Tony asked.

"Yeah!," the gang replied in unison.

"Then…CHARGE!"

The whole gang then charged in at the Snobs and the bodyguards.

"Let's get them!," Vicky shouted as the Snobs and bodyguards charged at them in return as the 'Munks and 'Ettes watched from their cage.

"This is gonna be epic," Alvin said as he and the other six watched the action.

* * *

><p>Back at the school fair, Spongebob and Sandy are doing a karate spar against each other as their opening act. But when Sandy grabs him, she accidentally flips him into the crowd.<p>

"Oops, wasn't meant that to happen," Sandy sheepishly said as she checks on her friend, which he's dazed from the impact.

"Wow, so this is crowd surfing looks like?" he said, despite being on the ground instead of the crowd.

Back at Princess's mansion, the battle raged on between the good guys and bad guys. Several bodyguards charged at Tony, but he easily dispatched them and sent them flying into the wall with his Keyblade. Three more guards tried to tackle Daryl, but he set up a Shadow Wall blocking the first on and then sliced the clothing off the other two with his scythe, causing them to run away in fear.

Dash and another bodyguard then lunged at Danny, who quickly turned intangible, causing them to crash into each other, and then blasted three others away with ghost rays.

Jimmy whistled and his robot dog Goddard transformed into a hoverboard, which he hopped on and rode. Eustace pulled out his own hoverboard and rode after him. They both drew laser swords and began to swordfight in the air. They flew around countering and parrying every attack, until eventually Jimmy disarmed Eustace and swept him off his hoverboard.

Five more bodyguards pounced on Jake to try and bring him down, but he knocked them all away with his dragon strength. Brad then came at Jake with a chair, but Jake used his fire breath incinerate the chair. Brad then retreated, but not before Jake managed to set fire to the seat of his pants, causing him to run around screaming like a little girl.

June and the PowerPuffs used their super speed and strength to punch and kick the bodyguards senseless. Princess, sporting a jetpack and two blasters, flew in to engage the girls. Bubbles and Buttercup blasted away the blasters, while Blossom grabbed the jetpack, and Princess slipped out of it and fell to the ground.

Ash and Lilo commanded Stitch and Pikachu from the sidelines. Stitch curled into a ball and rolled towards the bodyguards, while Pikachu used Quick Attack. Both attacks knock the men down like bowling pins.

Tommy and Timmy then fought off Vicky, who was wielding a battle axe, with a sword from a suit of armor, and Timmy's fairies disguised as as a sword and armor respectively. Cosmo, as the sword, grunted as Vicky's sword clashed with him.

"Wow, this is what I call the 'cutting edge!'," he said, dazed.

And Mindy and 4 other guards had surrounded, Bart, Mac, and Bloo. But just as they were about to strike, the three whipped out three Rapid Fire Slingshots that Tony had lent them and rapidly fired stink bombs at all five of them. As the five coughed and wheezed, unable to breathe, the trio shot water balloons at them next, over and over until they finally retreated.

* * *

><p>Back at the fair stage, Mickey and Minnie were doing a ballroom dance routine on stage. The audience watched as they glided quickly but gracefully around the stage. The dance ended with Mickey twirling Minnie around and catching her in his arms. The crowd then cheered for the long-time couple.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion, the battle continued between both sides. In the entire hullabaloo, Bloo managed to breakaway from the fight and slip over to where the cage where the 'Munks and 'Ettes were being held.<p>

"Bloo?," Brittany said in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Rescuing you, of course," Bloo replied. "Gonna show these guys that I can be useful in a rescue."

Bloo then took out a paper clip and tried to use it to unlock the cage. After a few minutes of picking with no luck, Simon stepped up and asked, "Are you sure you know how to pick a lock?"

"Sure, I'm sure, I–"

Suddenly, Daryl landed right next to them, and Bloo asked "Hey Daryl, think you can help me with this cage, I'm having a little trouble with this stupid lock?"

"Why not try the key?," he said as he took a key out of his pocket and showed it. "I swiped it off of Princess not too long ago."

Bloo grumbled in annoyance as he took the key and unlocked and opened the cage, freeing the six chipmunks.

"Hooray, we're free at last!," Eleanor shouted with glee.

"Thank you two ever so much," Jeanette agreed.

"Hey Tony," Alvin called. Tony, who had just frozen another bodyguard with a Freeze-Disc (enhanced with freezing feature), turned to see the 'Munks and 'Ettes were free.

"Hey guys, good to see you're all alright," he said.

"Hey Tony, let me borrow one of those freezing Frisbees or what ever you call them. This little chipmunk was some payback!"

"Sure thing," Tony said as he gave a Freeze-Disc to Alvin who tossed it at the Snobs and bodyguards. It missed them all and soared high in the air initially, but then circled back around and hit the chain holding up a chandelier, turning it to ice and breaking it. The chandelier fell from the ceiling, and landed on top of Dash and three other bodyguards. Dash started to try and squeeze out from under the chandelier, be knocked out with a wooden plank by Simon.

"That's for calling me a little four-eyed rat," he said as he tossed the plank away.

* * *

><p>Back at the fair stage, Nora brought out a bunch of robot parts out on stage along with her tools. She then picked up her tools and parts and got to work on the robot. In a speedy whirlwind, she managed to construct a new robot. Barkin, who was standing nearby with a stopwatch, clicked it to stop.<p>

"6 minutes and 22 seconds!," he said. The crowd cheered at the record time.

Nora then switched the robot on. The robot then walked around the stage and bowed to the crowd as they cheered.

* * *

><p>Back in the mansion, most of the bodyguards had been knocked out, deciding that they couldn't beat the gang were all retreating.<p>

"Get back here, you cowards!," Princess screamed after them.

"Face it, Princess, you've lost," Tony said as the gang, along with the 'Munks and 'Ettes stood together.

"Not yet!," Vicky cackled as she stood, with a pair of shears, next the rope holding up Dave who was still dangling over the piranha tank.

"Dave!," Theodore gasped.

"Catch him if you can," she laughed as she cut the rope, sending Dave falling towards the piranhas, as everyone gasped. Thinking quickly, Bubbles zipped up as fast as she could and caught Dave in her arms. The gang cheered as did the 'Munks and 'Ettes as she brought Dave to the ground and some of the gang untied and ungagged him.

"Dave, you're okay!," Theodore said as he and the other chipmunks run up to and hugged him.

"Of course I am," Dave said as he looked at the gang. "Thanks to all of you."

"It was nothing, sir," Tony said.

"Yeah, happy to rescue you," Blossom added in.

"Don't be so smug, you twerps," Vicky snapped.

"Yeah, you might have freed the rats and their manager, but you'll never escape here alive!," Eustace said.

"That's what you think," Ash said as he took out several Poke Smoke Balls and threw them at the ground. The balls exploded, spewing a great cloud of black smoke all over the room, blinding the Snobs. When it cleared, everyone was gone.

"Hey, where did–," Princess started to say. Just then they heard tires screeching and looked to where the WOOHP van was, only to see that it was gone. Princess, realizing they'd escaped, cried out, "NOOOOOOO!"

"Now what are you gonna do," Mindy asked.

"Shut up! Just let me think…"

* * *

><p>Back at ToonSchool, at the stage, the teachers had exhausted all of their "opening acts" and the crowd was once again getting antsy and turning aggressive.<p>

"Man, they're getting rowdy again and we're all out of stallers," Jack said nervously.

"Where could those guys be?," Oak asked.

"We're right here!," Tony said as he, the gang, the 'Munks and 'Ettes, and Dave appeared. The teachers all rushed over to them.

"You make it back!," Jumba said happily.

"With the performers," Sandy put in.

"And just in time too," Janitor added. "We just ran out of acts and the people are getting irritated."

"Just give us a minute to change, and we'll be ready to go," Brittany said.

"But, um before we do, there something we wanna ask you guys," Alvin said as he turned toward the gang. "For saving us and Dave and showing us the best time any of us, especially me, have ever had at a school…Tony, will you and the Toonsters perform with us?"

Tony was surprised, but said with a smile, "It would be an honor, guys."

"Yeah I'd love to perform with you guys," Bubbles said.

"Same here," Danny added.

"Count me in," June put in.

"Definitely," Jimmy said.

"I'm all for, little dawgs," Jake added.

"Me too," Timmy finished.

"Good, but what will we sing?," Simon asked.

"I know the perfect song," Jake said. "But first we need to get our instruments and rock clothes too."

"Well, you got ten minutes," Mickey said "And you best hurry."

"Right," Tony said as he turned to Daryl. "You and the others get our instruments, while we and the little dudes get ready."

"Got it," Daryl said. "Come on guys!"

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes later…<em>

The crowd was chanting and some people started to leave, when Mickey arrived on stage.

"Attention everybody," he said, quieting the crowd. "I'm happy to inform you that your wait is now over, with another surprise! Without further ado, please put your hands together for the Chimpunks and Chipettes, and featuring our very own local band, the Toonsters!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Mickey walked offstage and the curtain opened to show a dark stage. As the music began to play, the lights slowly went on to show the performers all in rocker outfits, and colorful suits and dresses. Alvin hopped on to Tony's shoulder as the two sung the first lines of the song.

**Alvin:** _Ow!_

_Ow!_

_I took my baby on a Saturday bang_

_Boy is that girl with you_

_Yes we're one and the same'_

**Tony:** _Now I believe in miracles _

_And a miracle has happened tonight_

_Hee! Ah!_

**Tony, Jimmy, Brittany, & Simon:** _But, if_

_You're thinking about my baby_

_It don't matter if you're _

_Black or white_

**Alvin:** _Hoo!  
><em>

**Bubbles:** _They print my message in the Saturday sun_

_I had to tell them_

_I ain't second to none_

**Jeanette:** _And I told about equality_

_And it's true either_

**Timmy and June:** _You're wrong or you're right_

**Alvin:** _Whoo! Ah!_

**Tony, Jimmy, Brittany, & Simon:** _But, if_

_You're thinking about my baby_

_It don't matter if you're_

_Black or white_

**Alvin:** _Hee!_

_Don't bet!_

**Tony:** _Heehee!_

Alvin then jumped on in with a 'munk sized guitar and starting and impressive solo as he sang with Brittany.

**Alvin & Brittany:** _I am tired of this devil_

_I am tired of this stuff_

_I am tired of this business_

_So, when the going gets rough_

_I ain't scared of your brother_

_I ain't scared of no sheets_

_I ain't scared of nobody_

_Girl, when the goin' gets mean_

Theodore and Eleanor then popped up to do a rap.

**Theodore:** _Protection for gangs, clubs, and nations_

_Causing grief in human relations_

_It's a turf war on a global scale_

_I'd rather hear both sides of the tale,_

**Eleanor:** _See, it's not about races_

_Just places, faces where your blood_

_Comes from is where your space is_

_I've seen the bright get duller_

_Both: I'm not going to spend_

_My life being a color_

**Danny:** _Don't tell me you agree with me_

_When I saw you kicking_

**Danny and Jake:** _Dirt in my eye_

**All:** _But, if_

_You're thinking about my baby_

_It don't matter if you're_

_Black or white_

_I said if_

_You're thinking of being my baby_

_It don't matter if you're_

_Black or white_

_I said, _

_If you're thinking of being my brother_

_It don't matter if you're_

_Black or white_

**Jake: **_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

**Simon:** _Whoo!_

_Black or white!_

**All:** _It's black, it's white_

_It's tough for you to get by (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

(**June:** _Yeah!_)

_It's black, it's white,_ (**Alvin:** _Whoo!_)

_It's tough for you to get by_

(**Brittany:** _Yeah yeah yeah!_)

_It's black, it's white_ (**Timmy:** _Woo!_)

_It's tough for you to get by_

(**Theodore:** _Black or white!_)

_It's black, it's white,_ (**Danny:** _Whoo!_)

_It's tough for you to get by_

(**Jake:** _Woo!_)

_It's black, it's white,_ (Artie: Whoo!) (**Tony:** _C'mon!_)

_It's black, it's white,_ (**Tony:** _Whoo!_)

(**Bubbles:** _Aah_)

_It's tough for you to get by (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_

_It's black, it's white_

_It's tough for you to get by_

_It's black, it's white_

**Tony and Alvin:** _Whoo!_

The song ended and the crowd cheered even harder than before. The thirteen performers then took a bow as the rest of the gang and the teachers watched.

* * *

><p>Back at Princess's mansion, over 100 guests were cheering around a small stage anticipating the 'Munks and 'Ettes's performance.<p>

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, here are the Chipmunks and Chipettes!"

The stage lights turned on to show…the Snobs, who were dressed us the 'Munks and 'Ettes, in a last attempt to save face.

"1, 2, 3, 4!," Vicky said as they all started trying to sing and play instruments. But they were so terrible at both, that their singing and playing caused glass to break and the guest to cringe and cover their ears.

"These guys are terrible!," one guest said.

"Stop the music!," another cringed.

"Wait a minute, those aren't the real Chipmunks and Chipettes!," a third guest, who'd taken a closer look at the performers said. "They're fakers!"

Immediately, the crowd started booing the Snobs and throwing food at them. The Snobs could only stand and take the humiliation.

"This is the worst birthday of my entire life," Princess gumbled.

"Well, at least things couldn't get worse," Brad said. Just then, the doors to the mansion burst open and Captain Gantu and dozen of ToonTown P.D. officers flooded the place and surrounded the Snobs.

"Princess Morbucks, Vicky Harper, Mindy Voltz, Eustace Strych, Bradley Morton, and Dashiell Baxter?," Gantu asked.

"Yes," the Snobs replied sheepishly.

"You're all under arrest," he said as his fellow officers cuffed the Snobs.

"On what charges?," Eustace asked.

"Kidnapping the Chipmunks and Chipettes."

"Oh, uh, I can explain that, officer," Princess said.

"Save it for the judge. Take them away!"

As everyone watched, the Snobs were dragged away as, Dash said, "Now it's your worst birthday ever."

"Shut up, peabrain!"

* * *

><p>Back at the fair, the partying continued as the Toonsters, Chipmunks and Chipettes were singing another song, and were joined by Dave, the rest of the gang, the teachers and some supporting students.<p>

**All:** _Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Show 'em how you do it now._

_Shake your groove thing._

As everyone continued to dance, Alvin said to the still-cheering audience, "Thank you ToonSchool, and ToonTown for letting us perform tonight. We have met many great people around here and had much fun with our students. Now let's all shake what our mommas gave us!"

Alvin then went back to dancing and sing with everyone else.

_Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Show 'em how you do it now._

_Get up and shake it,_

_Get up and shake it,_

_Get up and shake it,_

_Come on, come on._

_Get up and shake it,_

_Get up and shake it,_

_Get up and shake it,_

_Come on, come on._

_Get up and shake it,_

_Get up and shake it,_

_Get up and shake it,_

_Come on, come on._

The song ended and everyone onstage posed together and then celebrated along with the crowd as a photographer snapped a picture, which was ultimately seen in the ToonTown Times, with the article: **TOONSTERS, CHIPMUNKS (AND CHIPPETTES) ROCK SCHOOL FESTIVAL!**

* * *

><p>The next day at the Krusty Towers, the 'Munks and 'Ettes, and Dave were packing up and saying goodbye to the gang.<p>

"That was great last night you guys," Brittany said. "Your band is really talented."

"Well, we're not one to boast," Bubbles said.

"Yeah, maybe some day you'll have a record deal or something just like us," Simon told them.

"Well if we do get one, and we have to do a collaboration, you guys'll be one of the first people we'll call," Tony told them.

"Really?," Theodore asked.

"Really, really Theo."

"That's great!"

"And what about those Snobs?," Jeanette asked. "I heard they were arrested for kidnapping us last night."

"Oh, yeah. As we were making our escape, I sort of tipped off the police to what they did," Daryl said. "They'll be out on bail soon, though, and giving that they're still minors, they'll most likely get long community service terms instead of juvie or jail. And also thanks to your manager Dave, they've also been banned from all events involving you guys for life."

"Well, good riddance," Jeanette said. "And thanks again for saving us."

"Hey, what are pals for," Buttercup said as Dave walked up.

"So is everyone ready to go?," he asked the 'Munks and 'Ettes.

"Yes, Dave," they replied. Dave looked around and noticed that one certain chipmunk was not with them.

"Wait a minute. Where's Alvin?"

On the other side of the lobby, the chipmunk in question was with Bart and Bloo, and the three had made a slingshot cannon of a shopping cart and bungee cords.

"Okay, so who are we targeting?," Alvin asked.

"Mr. Krabs, the owner and manager," Bart said. "This is for him confiscating my wheels."

"And my paddleball," Bloo added.

They spot Mr. Krabs coming into eyeshot and prepare the slingshot by putting eggs, cream pies and a watermelon in the cart, and pulling it back to it's limit.

"Ready…" Bart said.

"Aim…" Bloo continued.

Mr. Krab officially entered range of the cannon at which Alvin cried, "Fire!"

They let go of the cart which soared forward and catapulted the food straight at Mr. Krabs… and everyone behind him.

"Incoming!," Mac cried out. The gang and 'Munks and 'Ettes all ducked for cover as the food splattered all over Mr. Krabs, Dave, and everyone else in the lobby. The trio laughed until they looked and saw everybody glaring at the trio. Dave however looked like he was about to shout something, which Alvin knew all too well what.

"Three, two, one," Alvin said causually.

"ALLLLVINNN!," Dave shouted.

"Is he always like that?," Bart asked.

"Pretty much," Alvin replied.

_A/N: Man, Alvin just can't stay out of trouble, huh? Anyhow, stay tuned because there is more episodes of ToonSchool coming up!_


	38. Class Interview: Gaz

**Class Interview: Gaz Membrane**

At the ToonSchool News Report set, we see Mac and Blossom on the reporter's desk as they start the News Report. "Welcome to the newest edition of ToonSchool News Report. My name is Mac," Mac introduced himself.

"And I'm Blossom," Blossom said to the audience, "Let's start off with Billy on the weather."

Billy stand there picking his nose, until he pick out a big booger.

"Save this guy for later," Billy said with a stupid laugh.

"Thanks for that report, Billy," Mac said.

Blossom then said, "Today, Bart will interview one of the school's darkest and most mysterious students of ToonSchool. Please welcome Gaz Membrane.

"Thanks, Blossom," Bart said as he turned to Gaz, who was seated in an interviewer chair. "So, good to see you here, Gaz."

"Sure," Gaz replied monotonously.

"So, one thing that we've noticed about you is that you like Tommy Pickles. Can you tell us why?"

"Well he witnessed me singing on one of the school's karaoke nights once and commented on it. Since then, our relationship has been on-and-off."

"You have a slightly older brother named Dib. What is your relationship?"

"Well he's a total nuisance, especially with all of his conspiracy theories, even when they're proven correct. But as much as he annoys me, he's still my brother and I love him. And if you ever tell him I said that, I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

"Relax. All of our lips are sealed. Anyways, what are your hobbies interests?"

"Well I love playing video games, which is practically my number one hobby. Along with drinking soda and eating pizza."

"And who would you consider to be your biggest rival?"

"This fellow gamer named Iggins who once stole a game from me. I had to stalk and scare the crud out of him to get it back."

"Sounds intense, man."

"Oh you have no idea how…intense I can get with somebody," Gaz said creepily as dark fire sprouted in the background.

"Right," Bart said uneasily. "We that's all we have time for. Back to you, guys."

"Thanks for that interview, guys. Join us again for another edition soon," Blossom said to the viewers."

"Until then, this is Mac and Blossom with the ToonSchool News Report. Good night," Mac said as another edition of ToonSchool News Report ends.


	39. Promo: Curing the Cuckoo

**Promo: Curing the Cuckoo**

_**A massive heatwave roasts ToonTown…**_

Most of the gang was sweating as they entered the Krusty Towers lobby.

"Oh man, they say it's gonna be at least 95 degrees for the next week," Jimmy read from his MousePad, causing some of the others to groan.

_**And Danny begins showing very strange behavior…**_

Danny shows up looking golden brown, stunning the gang.

"What's with Danny?," Tony asks.

"Why does he look like a pancake?," Buttercup asked as well.

Just then, Bessie Higginbottom pops up behind them.

"Uh-oh, he's got Cuckoo Fever," she says. "It's when people start exhibiting totally out of character behavior. And this heat is only making things worse."

_**And some of the gang's attempts to cure it cause it to affect them too…**_

Timmy, while trying to squirt Danny's tan off, runs into the Ashleys who are missing Ashley T. due to her going to Alaska for a heat-free vacation. The scene then changes to Timmy dressed in fancy clothing, walking with the remaining Ashleys.

Jimmy, on the other hand, runs into a hippie, who calms him with bongo playing. The scene then changes to Jimmy, now dressed in hippie-wear, playing bongos in the park.

_**Can Tony save his friends before the Cuckoo overwhelms them all?**_

"They might just be students to you, but they're my best friends," Tony tells Prickley.

_**Then, Daryl, along with some friends, tries to make the most of the heat wave with a snowcone stand…**_

"Snowcones! Get your snowcones for $2!," Daryl shouted as he and Haley passed out snowcones and collected money while Danielle and Ray-Ray made them.

_**But when Krabs tries to get a piece of the action…**_

"I'll let ye keep your stand if you let me have 75% of the profit," Krabs said.

"Forget it," Daryl said to Krabs.

"Fine with me. Boys, take it away!"

Daryl and the others watched as Krabs's staff left with the stand.

_**Can they stand up against the greedy crustacean?**_

"If there's anything I know, it's that every rule has a loophole," Manny told them. Daryl, Haley, Danielle, and Ray-Ray looked at each other in interest.

_**Find out on a hot new episode of ToonSchool!**_


	40. Curing the Cuckoo Part 1

_A/N: Hey everybody! First up, the plot!_

_**Plot:** When Danny is beginning to act strange during a heat wave in ToonTown, the ToonSchool gang realized that he's infected by Cuckoo Fever. Tony, Timmy, and Jimmy tried to cure him, but it infects the others, too. Can Tony cure his friends before it's too late? Meanwhile, Daryl, who is still not affected by a Cuckoo Fever, tries to sell some snowcones for some school supplies money, but may proven difficult when Mr. Krabs tries to buy his snowcone stand._

_ As you know, in the summer, it tends to get very, very hot. But in this new episode of ToonSchool, the gang finds many different ways to beat the heat and a crazy "fever". How? Find out starting right now _

_And P.S. watch out for a special cameo from some special anime characters._

**Curing the Cuckoo: Part 1**

It's a hot day in ToonTown and in the Krusty Towers, everyone in the lobby is exhausted due to the heat as most of the gang was sweating as they entered the Krusty Towers lobby.

"Oh man, they say it's gonna be at least 95 degrees for the next week," Jimmy read from his MousePad, causing some of the others to groan.

"I just wished there is an ice monster right now to beat up and cool off!" Buttercup complained.

"And I wish my paddleball is fireproof from this intense heat!" Bloo said as he tries to play his favorite paddleball, but it somehow spontansiouly set on fire, much to his dismay. "I didn't even know how that happened!"

"Well it's a good thing, the guys invited us to swim at the Krusty Towers pool," Bubbles said.

"Yeah," Mac said. "The best place to cool off in this heat wave."

"Well let's go change then," Tommy. The gang all rushed to the nearby bathrooms. A few minutes later, they all came out wearing the swimwear they'd bought.

"Now all that's left is to wait for the guys and," Blossom started to say.

Suddenly, Tony, Daryl, Ash, Timmy, and Jake came out of the elevator wearing swimming gears in a hurry as they shout, "Hot!" and "So hot!" and head off to the swimming pool.

"Hey guys," June called out to them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Hey everyone," Tony greeted them. "Ready hit the water?"

"Ready as ever!," Lilo said as she noticed something. "Hey, wasn't Danny with you guys?"

"He said he'd meet us down here in a minute," Ash said.

"Probably putting on sunblock or something," Timmy said.

"Well, what are waitin' fo', my homies," Jake said. "Let's hit that pool!"

"Yeah, and get out of this hotspot," Bart agreed.

The gang headed to the pool for some fun. But when they arrived the found Mr. Krabs floating in the pool alone on a chair and all the kids standing by watching, looking hot and sweaty.

"Okay, it's over 90 degrees, so why's Krabs the only one in the pool?," Daryl asked as Krabs winked at them.

"Check out the sign, _mi amigos_," Manny said as he pointed at a sign that said, **"ADULT SWIM – NO KIDS ALLOWED."**

"Well that's just rude," Blossom scowled.

"No, no guys," Tony said as he took out a marker and drew a question mark, comma, and exclamation point on certain points of the sign. "You're reading it wrong. It says **ADULT SWIM? – NO, KIDS ALLOWED!**"

With the kids all cheered and jumped in the pool at once, knocking krabs off his chair. He coughed and sputtered as he got out grumbling angrily. Bessie Higginbottom walked up to them, smiling.

"You guys are incredible," she said to Tony and Daryl moved here. "It's been five months since you and you haven't changed at all, and this town usually has a habit of changing newcomers. But you are still the brave down-to-earth guys you've always been."

Just then, Danny, wearing his swimwear and, whose skin was looking as brown as caramel, walked by the gang, who looked stunned at his new appearance.

"Hey guys, whazzup?," he said as he lay down on a pool chair and started reading a magazine, as the still shocked gang watched. "Another tan-tastic day in TownTown."

"What's with Danny?," Tony asks.

"Why does he look like a pancake?," Buttercup asked as well.

"Uh-oh, he's got Cuckoo Fever," Bessie says. "It's a thing that goes around this town when newcomers start changing and exhibiting totally out-of-character behavior. And this heat is clearly only making things worse."

"That's not possible," Bubbles said. "We all made a pact as friends that we'd never let anything change us our or friendship."

"Yeah, well look at him! You need to stop this before it gets way out of hand, like it did with that boy genius Dexter. When he came here, he was all out of pop culture and all into science."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: Dexter is working in his laboratory, using a wrench to screw in a bolt into a machine over and over and over again.<em>

* * *

><p>"Then the Cuckoo Fever and his sister Dee Dee's 'meditation techniques' mellowed him out. At one point he mellowed out too much though. Took him a long time to get back to his usual self."<p>

Just then the Ashleys came walking by in slow-motion. Bloo tried to speak to them only to be spurned by them putting their hands in his faces.

"And the Ashleys. Before they came, they walked in normal motion."

"Cuckoo fever," Jimmy said. "That explains all your weird behavior."

"What weird behavior?," Bessie said as she takes a look at her Honey Bee Girl Scout Handbook and shouts in shock, "Now to get my Highest Dive Board Badge to become a superhero!" before walking off.

"Cuckoo fever?," Tony said. "Please, I'll cure his Cuckoo fever."

Tony, Timmy, and Jimmy walked up to Danny, as Tony said, "Danny, your golden brown and you look like a pancake."

"Actually, I'm Caramel-Gold, as in Caramel-Gold Action Tan, by Marta," Danny said as he sprayed some more on himself. "In ToonTown, if you can't tan like the big guys, you shouldn't bother showing up at all."

"I–I don't even know how to respond to that," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, and if remember, you and the guys all made a vow when you moved here that you wouldn't let ToonTown change you guys," Tony reminded him.

"I'm still the same old me, just a bit better looking," Danny said as he continued to spray himself.

"Danny…just give us the spray…NOW!," Timmy said as the three lunged for him. Danny quickly sprayed them with the tan spray as he spun around in a circle and shouted, "Action Tan activate!"

Danny then made a run for it, as Tony shouted, "Stop him, guys!"

The rest of the gang tried to surround Danny, but he quickly went intangible and flew right through them, and into the lobby.

"After him," Jimmy said as the rest of the gang (except Daryl) took off after him.

"The joys of this town," Daryl said. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted, Jake's sister Haley, Danny's sister/clone Danielle, and June's brother Ray-Ray pushing a cart with a blender, bucket of ice, fruit flavored syrup, and cone cups. He immediately walked up to them. "Hey you guys, I see you have everything."

"Yep, so lets get set up," Haley said as they moved the cart towards the other end of the pool. They suddenly bumped into Krabs who was still peeved of about before.

"Well, well, it's the little landlubbers little brothers and sisters," he snarled as he saw the stand. "What's all this for?"

"This is a snow cone stand, man," Ray-Ray told him.

"Yeah, this heat wave is our chance to take over this town," Danielle added in. Krabs could only laugh as he asked, "You four are gonna take over this town with colored, flavored ice balls?"

"No we're gonna expand our business sector, corner the local market to make a least $50 million, invest our money and interest in stocks, purchase a big company, then take over this town," Haley said.

"Yeah, and heck we might even have you working for us," Daryl quipped.

"Well aren't you guys a bunch of wittle business tycoons," Krabs teased. Without a word, Daryl put up an "OPEN" sign, and immediately people quickly approached the stand and started buying snow cones. Krabs put on some dollar sign glasses, as he looked on shocked, at the four collecting all that money.

* * *

><p>The next day at ToonSchool, in Spongebob's classroom, the sponge himself was trying to give a lesson, but the students were not paying attention, all were busy staring and some chuckling at Danny who was still caramel-tanned (especially the rest of the gang who were embarrassed).<p>

"Now, now class, I know Danny looks appealing, but we must continue the lesson," Spongebob said, trying to get the class back on track. Just then, VP Prickley entered the room.

"SquarePants, I need to–," he started to say before he noticed Danny. "Excuse me, but will somebody kindly explain to me why Mr. Fenton is GOLDEN BROWN!"

"Actually, I'm Caramel-Gold," Danny replied as he sprayed more tan on his body.

"Can I see you and **ALL** of your friends, in the hall for a moment please?," Prickley asked. The whole gang plus Prickley and Spongebob, exited to the hall, with the latter telling the class to wait a second. Once outside Danny asked, "What's the problem, Prickles?"

"Danny, in school, image on both teachers and students is everything, and the image we don't need here is a distracting Caramel-Gold freak with a bunch normal kids!"

"So the others aren't tan enough? No worries, I'll fix that!"

Danny turned to spray the gang, but they all shouted "NO!," and pushed the bottles away.

"We think he might have the Cuckoo Fever, man," Bart said. Spongebob gasped in shock.

"You don't panic," Prickley said to him as the former turned to Danny. "And you, STOP BEING GOLDEN BROWN!"

As everyone watched, Prickley tried to wrestle the bottles away from Danny who sprayed them at him in retaliation. Eventually, Prickley managed to get the bottles away from Danny, as he declared "Yes, got them."

But then Danny pulled out two more bottles of tan spray, and snarked "Nice try, bucko."

He then spray himself again, went intangible and vanished through the floor.

"So now what?," Timmy asked.

"You guys," Prickley said to Tony, Timmy, and Jimmy. " You're the three with the most advantages with Mr. Fenton. Either you fix him or I'll have him committed to an asylum for the insane!"

The three boys then ran off. Prickley looked at the rest of the gang angrily. "What are you looking at. Either help them or get back to class."

The gang then took off after the boys.

* * *

><p>Back at Krusty Towers, with the rest of the gang scoring the lobby, pool, and park looking for Danny, Tony, Timmy and Jimmy were in Apartment 7K, looking for him as well.<p>

"He's not in the bathroom," Tony said coming out of the bathroom.

"He's not in the swirly slide," Timmy said sliding down the slide.

"Hey look guys, I found this empty bottle of Caramel-Gold Action Tan," Jimmy said as he walked up with the bottle. "According to the label, all you gotta do is use water to wash it off."

The three boys looked at each other as they got an idea. Seconds later, the three were decked out in homemade covert ops outfits with super soaker guns in hand.

"Okay Timminator, you get to the others at the pool to search for Caramel Danny," Tony said to Timmy.

"Jimbolushi, you rendezvous with the guys at the Krusty Towers Park."

"Affirmative," Jimmy replied.

"And I'll meet to the rest at the lobby. Move out!"

The three boys then headed off to meet their friends in the hunt for Danny.

* * *

><p>At the pool, Timmy had notified June, Blossom, Lilo and Stitch and Daryl (who was still working his snow cone stand but promised to watch for Danny) and they split up to find them. Timmy scoped around, rolling over and ducking under tables, until coming to a spot where Violet and Dash Parr were.<p>

"Hey, Violet, Dash. Have you guys seen Caramel Danny," he asked them.

"No, can't say that we have," Violet replied.

"But here come the Ashleys," Dash said as he turned on a giant fan just as the Ashleys…well three of them, came around the corner in slow-mo as usual. Unfotunately, with one of them AWOL, the wind from the fan causes them to loose balance.

"Oh, who are we kidding?," said Ashley A.

"This isn't working," Ashley B. agreed.

"So now what," Ashley Q. said.

Timmy then ran over to the trio.

"Hey, where's Ashley T.?," he asked.

"She took an acting job in Alaska, because the heat was making her hair all frizzy," Ashley A. said.

"And since there's only three of us, we now lack the flair and intimidation we once had," Ashley B. added.

"It's like a piece of us is missing," Ashley Q. whined. "A great big center piece."

With that, the trio hugged Timmy who was delighted at this, but tried to comfort them nevertheless

"Don't worry. It's gonna be okay. She'll be back," he said.

Suddenly, the Ashleys stopped hugging as they noticed something.

"Hey up, your last name begins with a T, right?," Ashley B. asked.

"Yeah," Timmy replied curiously.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking," Ashley A. asked.

"I think we are," replied said Ashley Q.

Timmy looked at them with excited wonder. Next thing, anyone knew the remaining Ashleys were walking down the poolside, with Timmy in place of Ashley T.

* * *

><p>Back at the snow cone stand, Daryl was still looking out for Danny while helping the others with the stand.<p>

"Snow cones! Get your snow cones for $2!," Daryl shouted as he and Haley passed out snow cones and collected the money, while Danielle and Ray-Ray used the equipment and ingredient made them. Suddenly Krabs stormed up with two men flanking him.

"Alright, get a move on, shoo," he said pushing away all the customers in line.

"Hey what's the big idea?," Danielle protested.

"Your rental contracts say that you kids aren't allowed to operate a food stand on Krusty Towers Property."

"Oh, come on dude, give us a break," Ray-Ray protested angrily.

"Sorry kid, that's the rules here."

"Look what do you want from us?," Haley asked, knowing that Krabs was just trying to get a piece of the profits.

"I'll let ye keep your stand if you let me have 75% of the profit," Krabs said.

"Forget it," Daryl said to Krabs.

"Fine with me. Boys, take it away!"

Daryl and the others watched as Krabs's staff left with the stand.

"Have a Krusty day."

"This isn't over, Krabby!," Ray-Ray called after the greedy crab as the other glared in anger. Just then Manny Rivera, having seen what happened, got out of the pool.

"Hey _compadres_, tough break," he said.

"You're telling us," Danielle said with a scowl.

"If there's anything my _Abuelo_ taught me about rules, it's that every rule has a loophole," Manny told them. "So the loophole and you business will bounce back. Plus I can know how you can blend more ice too."

Daryl, Haley, Danielle, and Ray-Ray looked at each other in interest.

"We're listening," Daryl said.

* * *

><p>At the Krusty Towers lobby, Danny was spraying himself with tanning spray non-stop when he heard a familiar voice.<p>

**"DANNY!"**

He turns around in shock to saw Tony pops up behind the counter and starts spraying Danny with water.

In Matrix-style slow motion, seeing what he is going to do, Danny dodges to water, hitting the bystanders instead. But Tony doesn't give up as he keeps on shooting him with water. Without a sweat, Danny keeps doing backflips to dodge the shots, hitting more bystanders and guests in a crossfire.

When he made it to the elevator, he turns intangible to dodge the last shots as he gets in the elevator to escape, but not before he sprays the can to himself before he does.

Disappointed that he missed every shot, Tony says, "Can't believe I missed."

But when he turns around, he saw not only all of the guests are wet and angry due to the crossfire, but some foreign guests, including three Japanese students from Hope Peak's Academy currently on a class field trip (Makoto Naegi, Kyouko Kirigiri, and Byakuya Togami) are angrily glaring at him for the greeting they got from the famous "Yo-Yo Boy".

"Uh, welcome to ToonTown!" Tony sheepishly says to the foreigners before turning his vision to all of the angry guests. "Well, you got to admit, that was refreshing, right?"

He then quickly runs away in embarrassment to the pool.

"_Hanzai saisho no basho de 11-sai shōnen ga sentōki de, naze watashi wa eru koto wa arimasen__. __**(I don't get why an 11 year old boy is a crime-fighter in the first place.)**_," Makoto asked in confusion to his friends.

* * *

><p>In Krusty Towers Park, Jimmy had alerted Jake, Buttercup, Tommy, and Ash to watch out for Danny and they had all split up to find them. As Jimmy romped around the park, he came across Dee-Dee meditating in the middle of the park.<p>

"Dee-Dee, have you seen Danny anywhere? He's got Cuckoo Fever and is addicted to tanning," he said.

"No, but have you seen yourself?," she asked, puzzling him. "I know it crazy hot but you need to take a chill pill."

"You don't understand, Dee-Dee, this tanning thing has made Danny look like a perfect pancake freak!"

"Hey, if it's what he likes, then let him fly with it. Let Danny be Danny."

She then took some bongos and played them while singing:

_Let Danny be Danny_

"Come on bongo with me," she said as she offered him another pair of bongos.

"But I don't have time for–," Jimmy started to say, but Dee-Dee shoved the bongo into his hands.

"You can keep searching for someone who doesn't wanna be found, or…you can find yourself."

Jimmy thought for a minute before giving the bongos a drumming.

"So how'd that feel?," Dee-Dee asked.

"It felt…good," Jimmy said.

So together, Dee-Dee and Jimmy started singing and playing their bongos together.

**Both:**_ Let Danny be Danny_

_Don't be so uncanny_

_Let Danny be Danny_

_Let Danny be Danny_

* * *

><p>Back at the pool, the Ashley were starting to try to convert Timmy into one of them. Ashley A. started by removing his pink hat which was replace with a fancy fedora by Ashley Q.<p>

"I dunno, you guys, I'm not sure I'm cut out for this Ashley stuff," Timmy said. "I mean, I'm a nice guy,"

"Yeah, 'nice' as in people walk all over you," Ashley B. said.

"Not necessarily. Sometimes I walk all over them, with help of my–"

"Like in your band for example, when do you get to sing lead?"

"Never. I'm the drummer. Why–?"

"And what about a personal assistant?," Ashley B. asked. "You do have one right?"

"No, but–"

"Listen Timothy, the entertainment world is a fish tank and you can be either a weak, puny minnow, or a tough, large piranha," Ashley A. said. Just then Danny and Tony ran through the pool area, with the latter still trying to soak the former.

"Yo, Timmy a little help!," Tony shouted as he ran. Timmy ignored him as he asked, "Tell me more."

"The only people who truly make big rapid fast in showbiz, and this town are the selfish, mean, and in-it-to-win-it," said Ashley Q. Timmy thought on this for a second, as Danny and Tony came running by again.

"TIMMY!," Tony called out to his friend who once again ignored him.

"I'm no minnow, I'm a piranha!," Timmy said confidently. "No, I'm a great white SHARK!"

"Ooh, scandalous!," the Ashleys said.

* * *

><p>Danny, meanwhile, continued to run from Tony in the lobby, until he tripped and fell on the ground. Before he could get up, Tony had jumped in front of him and aimed his soakers at him.<p>

"Sorry Danny, but you have the fever," Tony said. "And I'm your cure. Hasta la vista, Danny!"

Tony then fired his soaker guns…only to find that he had run out of water.

**"UNBELIEVABLE!"**

Seeing this, Danny got up and pointed his tanning spray cans at him with a wicked grin.

"What's wrong, Yo-Yo Boy, you look like you've seen a ghost," he said. "Tanning powers, GO!"

He then sprayed at Tony, who shielded himself with his arms, before running off again. Tony's phone then rang; he answered it to hear VP Prickley on the other line.

"So Clark, I trust you've taken care of the problem. So get all of your friends and get back to school on the double!"

Just then, Danny reappeared, still spraying himself, along with Timmy, who was wearing stylish clothing, and Jimmy, who was dressed as a hippie and playing bongos. It was clear that now they had fallen to the Cuckoo. Just then, Daryl and the rest of the gang entered the lobby and were shocked to see the three Fever-infected boys.

"Oh boy, this is not good guys," Lilo said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Lilo," Mac said.

"_Keba-kawa laoga now?_ _**(What do we do now?)**_," Stitch asked.

_A/N: Uh-oh, now Timmy and Jimmy have the Fever too! How will Tony and the others solve this new predicament? And how will Daryl and his group get their snow cone stand back on track? Find out next time! Until then, read & review!_


	41. Curing the Cuckoo Part 2

_A/N: Last time, Tony, Timmy and Jimmy's attempt to cure Danny's Cuckoo Fever result in the latter two becoming infected too! What can Tony do to help his friends? And how will Daryl's group outwit the greedy Krabs? Find out now!_

**Curing the Cuckoo: Part 2**

Later at ToonSchool in Pokemon Biology classroom, Professor Oak is teaching his class about caring for a sick Pokémon.

"And just apply the Potion like so, as my assistant Tracey will demonstrate."

However, his assistant, Tracey, ignores him as he's chuckling at something.

"Uh, Tracey?"

But when he turns around, he was shocked to see Danny in his golden brown tan, Jimmy in a hippie attire playing his bongos, and Timmy hanging out with the Ashleys, wearing fancy clothes. The other star students on the other hand, are hiding in embarrassment from their classmates laughing at them.

"Alright everyone, that's enough," Oak said trying to get his class back under control. Just then, Prickley walked in the class to hand Oak a folder, but was startled to see not only Danny still the same and Timmy and Jimmy acting weird as well.

"Tony, can I see you in my office? Yes, you only," Prickley said to the 11 year old spy, which he just did without any hesitation.

* * *

><p>When they got into his office, Prickley calmly closes the door, turns around, and said, <strong>"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"<strong>

**"I DON'T KNOW!" **Tony shouts in a same tone as his vice principal's. "Jimmy, Timmy, and I were trying to wash down golden brown Danny and... everything got snowballed."

"Well, you're kind of the leader of the star students, so KIND OF FIX IT!"

Just then, Jimmy, Timmy and the Ashleys stormed into the office, as Daisy tried in vain to halt them.

"Sorry sir, I couldn't stop them," she said. Timmy stormed up to Tony.

"Yo, Yo-Yo Boy, I want a solo on the next concert we play," Timmy snarled.

"And his name's Ashley now," the Ashleys said in unison.

"Maybe not that," Timmy said. "But the bands new name is 'Timmy and the Toonsters.'"

He then held up a makeshift album cover, with that band title, as well as him in front and the other members in the background. Prickley, unnerved, took it and flung it into the trash.

"Well, you and your snob posse can take it and–," he started to yell, but then Jimmy play his bongos cutting him off.

"Chill out everyone, and hop on the Jimmy Express–whoo-whoo–to Mellowville," he said in a hippie tone while playing his bongos.

"Knock knock," Danny shouted from outside.

"Who's there?," everyone said.

"Archie."

"Archie who?"

The door open and Danny came in with several bottles of tan spray.

"Archie glad I got enough tanning spray for everyone?!"

With that, Danny start spraying all over the office, causing everyone to run out of the office. Tony, Prickley, and Daisy ducked into a neaby broom closet.

"Okay, they have the fever, and it's bad!," Daisy said.

"And this heat is only making it worse," Prickley agreed.

"You guys know about Cuckoo Fever?," Tony asked stunned.

"It's happens to nearly half of the student here every year," Prickley explained. "It starts out small with tanning or bongos, then next thing you know, they transfer out to an elite private school, or move to Alaska to live among the wildlife. Adam Abel."

"Well we got to snap them out of this before it becomes permanent," Daisy pointed.

"We have to divide and conquer. Clark, take Mr. Bongos and drum some sense into his big fudge head. Daisy, remind Mr. Turner that he's not an Ashley. And I'm getting Dr. Fancyfree to talk to Mr. Fenton."

Prickley then pulled out his phone and dialed the school counselor's number, while Tony and Daisy set out to get the others.

* * *

><p>Back at the pool, Manny had helped Daryl and his friends re-setup their snow-cone stand on a hover-platform, and Manny had brought his dad's G-5000 wood-chipper to help shred more ice for them. The group was once again making and passing out snowcones and taking cash, happy they were back in business, when who should come along but Mr. Krabs.<p>

"I thought I told ye landlubbers ye could sell yer ware on Krusty Towers property," he growled.

"Excuse me, but we're aren't on Krusty Towers property," Daryl point out.

"They are above it, _señor_," Manny agreed and pointed to the ground. Krabs looked to see that the hover-platform was not touching the ground, and therefore they were technically right.

"The joys of loopholes," Haley sighed.

"Yeah, gets you out everytime, huh," Ray-Ray agreed.

"Well played. But mark my words, I will bring down you all this stand," Krabs cackled before whispering, "I'll give you $100 each for the whole operation."

"Make it $250, plus let us keep the franchise rights," Danielle said.

"Forget it! But you will be ruined for this you hear me. Ruined!"

Krabs then cackled evily as he started to walk off, but not before he swiped a lemonade snow-cone. Daryl and the others just shrugged it off and when back to selling their snow-cones.

* * *

><p>In Krusty Towers Park, Jimmy was just playing his bongos, when Tony, along with Violet and Dash Parr all peeked from behind the bushes.<p>

"Okay Dash, all you gotta do is tap into the old Jimmy's love of math and he'll trade in his bongo rhythms for logarithms," Tony said.

"And no more Cuckoo Fever," Violet added. With four apples in hand, Dash super-sped over to where Jimmy sat.

"Hey, Jimmy," he said. "I have a question. If I had six apples and gave 2 to my sister, how many would I have left?"

Dash showed him the apples, and Tony and Violet looked on, hoping to garner an answer from him. Instead, Jimmy said casually, "It doesn't matter man. You and your sis both have some apples right? So chill."

The three looked in dismay as Tony said, "Well he does have a point, but nonetheless…DARN IT!"

The three continued to look on as Jimmy continued to play his bongos in ignorant bliss.

* * *

><p>At the guidance counselor's office, Danny was still spraying himself as Prickley and Dr. Fancyfree talked outside.<p>

"Danny's obsession with tanning spray is an attempt to mask his insecurities about his current environment especially considering he's been away from his old one for so long," she said.

"Yeah, no, he's crazy," Prickley said pointing at Danny. "And golden brown."

"Don't worry, I've cured plenty of students of Cuckoo Fever. Like when he first came here, Kick Buttowski refused to go anywhere with out his skateboard."

Dr. Fancyfree then entered her office, shutting the door behind her. 10 minutes later, she exited, now cheerful and looking golden brown just like Danny, much to Prickley's shock.

"I feel like I've been kissed by the sun!," she explained as she left in glee.

"Good looking there, Doc! Way to be tan-tastic," Danny shouted out. At that moment, Prickley lost his cool. It was time to put this boy back to normal his way!

**"STOP BEING GOLDEN BROWN!,"** he screamed as he ran into the office at Danny, slamming the door behind him and scuffling with him again.

* * *

><p>In the Krusty Towers lobby, Timmy walked with the Ashleys in slow-mo again, when suddenly Daisy popped up with a shopping cart slingshot accompanied by Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof in human form.<p>

"Hey Timmy," she called causing them to stop in their tracks. "Care to try my shopping cart slinghshot?"

Timmy looked at the slingshot in awe as Cosmo stretched the cart back on the bungee cords and held it as Daisy climbed in. Timmy, tempted, looked to the Ashleys for approval, but they all shook their heads no.

"Care to try my 'forget it?!'" he snapped.

"Nice work, T," Ashley A. congradulated.

"Burn!," Ashley B. said.

"Way to bring it," Ashley C. said.

"It looks so cool, though," he said as he ran at it but was stopped by the Ashleys.

"Oh, will you get in here! You have Cuckoo Fever!," Daisy screamed.

"Yeah, Timmy. We're only doing this because we–," Cosmo said as he threw his hands in the air. In doing so however, he let go of the cart, causing Daisy to be slingshot at rapid speed past Timmy and the Ashleys and into a luggage cart. As everyone looked to see if she was okay, Timmy and the Ashleys walked off, as Wanda and Poof glared at Cosmo for his idiocy.

"Oops," Cosmo said with sheepish grin.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Cuckoo Fever progress check," Prickley said as Spongebob and Oak enter his office. When they did, they are quickly shock when they saw Prickley in golden brown color on his skin and clothes due to his failed attempt to cure Danny. "We have made no progress."<p>

Spongebob and Oak struggled to stifle their laughter upon seeing, Prickley gold-brown and Daisy injured.

"What happened to you guys?," Oak asked.

"You look ridiculous!," Spongebob quipped with laughter.

"OUUUUUTTTTT!," Prickley screamed. The two scrambled out of the office.

"In all of the star students, why your friends got Cuckoo Fever and you don't?" Daisy asked to Tony.

"Despite he is more troublemaker than Simpson and Kazoo, he has a normal brain and his friends have brains of a cricket."

Prickley then stands up and says to Tony, "Tony! Find some new friends, 'cause you old ones are going away to the looney bin for a long time."

However, Tony declined his suggestion as he tells to Prickley, "No way. They might just be students to you, but they're my best friends. Now, I'm going to do what I always do when you, this town, and this heat gets to me!"

He then grabbed his laptop and headed for the door.

"I'm going to the Chill Room to chat with my sibs back in Southdale to figure things out."

"Wait, your sibs?," Daisy asked.

"Yeah, chatting with my brothers and sister helps clear my head and remember where I came from."

"Wait, say that again?"

"Chatting with my brothers and sister helps me…remember where I came from!," Tony said as he and Daisy came to the same realization.

"Why are you saying things twice?," Prickley asked.

"Don't you see? I didn't get Cuckoo Fever because I never lost touch with my roots. And the same thing probably goes for the rest of the gang."

"And maybe Cuckoo Fever is just their way of expressing homesickness," Daisy added.

"Yeah, they all had to leave some really good friends behind when they moved here, I bet."

"Then get them to the Chill Room and get them in touch with their friends, NOW!," Prickley said.

"I couldn't get Timmy to try a cart slingshot, and you want me to get him to talk to his old hometown friends?"

"Or maybe we could bring their friends to them," Tony thought. "I have a plan, one that'll beat this heat and the Fever once and for all. I'll round up the rest of the gang. Daisy, round up the teachers. And Prickley, you look up Danny, Timmy and Jimmy's old buds and then call Mickey and get him to send some special emergency flights to bring them here."

"Right," Prickley and Daisy said together. With that the three set about to put this plan into action. However when Tony left the office, Prickley and Daisy saw Spongebob and Oak at the door, somehow overhearing their conversation.

"So why do you look like a pancake?," Spongebob asked Prickley.

"And how'd Daisy get hurt," Oak asked as well.

"OUUUUUTTTTT!," Prickley screamed again, forcing Daisy to grab the teachers' ears in annoyance.

"Come on you nosey–poises," she quipped as she dragged the two away from the office, much to the teachers' pain.

* * *

><p>Back at the pool, Daryl's group's snow-cone stand was still making a killing, when Tony arrived.<p>

"Daryl, guys. I need 8000 lbs. of shaved ice right away," he panted.

"Sorry Tony. We'd like to help, but we'd have to leave our stand and Krabs will destroy it," Danielle said.

"Yeah, well if you guys don't help me, the Cuckoo Fever is gonna destroy Danny, as well as Jimmy and Timmy."

"Say what?!," they all asked in shock.

"Manny, can the G-5000 make 8000 lbs. of shaved ice?," Daryl asked.

"No," he replied, disappointing everyone at first. "But the G-10000 can."

Everyone's faces lit up with glee.

"Krabs!," Haley said. The greedy crustacean popped up from behind the bushes. "Well give you $350 for the whole operation."

"Deal!," Krabs said as he took the money.

"Now let's get that ice, dudes!," Ray-Ray said. The guys then ran off as Krabs took over and started greedily collecting money. But just then a man with a badge strolled up and flashed it.

"City Health Inspector," he said. "Show me your license for operating this food stand or I'll have to fine you $500."

Krabs became nervous as he tried to think. He hated losing money

"Uh…hey look at this grape snow cone," he said as he offered the inspector a purple snow cone.

"No license, and bribery. That's another $500."

"Oh, rats!"

"Rats?! That's another $500."

Panicked, Krabs quickly ran off.

"Running away. That's another $500," the inspector said before chasing him.

* * *

><p>Later up in Apartment 7K, Danny was still spraying himself with tanning spray. Suddenly he felt a snowball hit him in the head. He turned to see Tony with a bucket of snowballs.<p>

"Hey what are you–," Danny said as Tony hit him with a another snowball.

"Stop!"

Tony kept throwing and hitting Danny, and then took off. Danny, now peeved off, took off after him.

In the lobby, Timmy and the Ashleys once again walked in slow-mo…until a snowball hit Timmy in the chest. They all looked to see Daisy standing there with a bunch of snowballs in hand.

"Hey, this is silk, man," he snapped. Daisy just tossed more snowballs at him and the girls as Tony entered the lobby.

"Nice work, Daisy," he said. "Now run!"

The two then took off, with Danny, Timmy, and the Ashleys in pursuit. As they passed the pool area, they chucked some snowballs at Jimmy who was at a table playing his bongos for some girls.

"Whoa, whoa, bad vibes! Bad vibes!," Jimmy exclaimed. One more snowball hitting him was all it took for him to drop his calm composure and join in the pursuit.

The six chased Tony and Daisy into Krusty Towers Park, where a makeshift winter wonderland had been created by Manny's G-10000. They all stared in awe at it for a few moments. Just then Prickley along with the gang, Mickey and the rest of the teachers, some supporting students (including Daryl's group), and several friends flown in from Danny, Jimmy and Timmy's old hometowns: Sam and Tucker from Amity Park, Carl and Sheen, Cindy, and Libby from Retroville, and Chester, A.J., Elmer and Sanjay from Dimmsdale.

"Fire at will!," Prickley shouted, and everybody started pelting the three students (and Ashleys) with snowballs as they tried to take cover.

"Ashley T., do something!," Ashley A. pleaded.

"The name's Timmy," he said as he ditched his fedora and put back on his trademark pink hat. "And it's on!"

As Timmy rushed in to join the battle, Danny, deciding he'd had enough of tanning, threw his cans of spray away, dropped to the ground, and made a snow angel. The snow washed the spray of his skin, leaving a gold brown angle imprint in the snow and leaving him screaming in excitement. Manny continued to blow snow into the park, as Jimmy, who had tried shielding himself with his bongos, decided to throw them away and join the fun, curing the last of the trio of their Cuckoo Fever. Everybody continued to have fun in the snow and the cold as Prickley and Daisy watched on.

"Well, so long heat wave," Daisy said.

"And so long, Cuckoo Fever!," Prickley said as they both joined the cool fun once more.

_A/N: Goodbye to Cuckoo Fever indeed! But stay cool everyone, because there is more ToonSchool coming soon!_

_Read and review!__  
><em>


	42. Extra: Author's Declaration

**Extra: Authors' Declarations**

In a secret location, there stood a large computer with screens opened at the fanfiction worlds of ToonSchool, Universal Runners, and several other worlds. Standing in front of the computer, was the author of the fanfics herself, RunnerAwaker, and next to her was her faithful friend and collaborator, NashWalker.

"Hey, guys! We're here today for some special announcements!" Runner declared in excitement. "But first off, thanks again for reading ToonSchool! Currently, we have now 5,500+ hits! Although we still got low reviews than the original, but because of you, you were able to bring back the ToonSchool spirit that animyx just left us a few years ago!"

"That's right Runner," NashWalker said. "And since the fic finally came back from it's year-long hiatus due to Revolution Wars' production follies, we have seen Tony get stuck in a love triangle, the gang meeting everyone favorite chipmunks, and beating the heat and Cuckoo Fever. But we have much more to come. As you know, the gang has a band called the Toonsters. Well, watch as the band shoots it's way to international stardom in a special season long arc.

"And speaking of specials, don't we have another special coming up soon?"

"Indeed we do, partner. Power Rebound. In this special based off of Space Jam, the ToonSchool All-Stars basketball team, takes on their fierce rivals the Starry Lunar Academy's Screeching Cosmos for the basketball championship. But things get complicated when the Cosmos coach steals some of the ToonSchool student's powers and give them too his own players. Find out if the All-Stars can still win without them in Power Rebound, coming this October or November."

"Right! And speaking of which, you remember that the show, Big Time Rush just ended last week with it's last episode, Big Time Dreams, right?"

"Well, technically Nickelodeon has not officially confirmed the cancellation yet, so it's currently in limbo as of now, Runner."

"Well, although the show has ended, the band isn't since they are currently on world tour. But even if it's ended, doesn't mean we have to forget about the show that started all this. So after the episode after our current episode of UR, Clubs and Cheats, we will be planning an episode featuring BTR themselves to tribute both them and their show.

"We're not giving away spoilers, but what we can tell you is that BTR will come to L.A. for a concert, and will end up caught in-between the Runners latest case involving an old WOOHP foe."

"So until then, make sure you stay tuned to ToonSchool and UR for more updates! Until then, we're signing off!"

But before they do, the camera in front of them fell down on the ground and noticed that it's Bloo who accidentally broke the tripod for it.

**"BLOO!"**


	43. Promo: Lying and Gossip on Paper

**Promo: Lying and Gossip on Paper**

_**The ToonSchool Times is the school's longest-serving and proudest publication…**_

Tony is standing with paper editors Baljeet Tjinder and Lisa Simpson, in the school paper's office.

"You guys sure are proud of this paper," Tony said.

"Well of course, it's been around for 55 years now," Lisa said. "And I think it's good for a school to keep its newspaper."

"Agreed," Baljeet said. "Even though they have that broadcasted report nowadays, nothing floats one's boat like a good old fashioned newspaper."

_**But when the Snobs get canned for poor journalism…**_

"I do not have a relationship with Madame Foster!," Squidward shouted at Tony, Lisa and Baljeet. "I was giving her music lessons!"

"You kids retract this, and then think about exactly what kind of paper you're running!"

Back in the ToonSchool Times room, Lisa and Baljeet scolded, Vicky, Mindy, and Brad for not checking their facts on the story.

"This is the eighth time you guys have given us a story without checking the facts!," Baljeet snapped.

"We were just giving the people what they wanna hear," Mindy protested

"You three are bring down this paper's reputation," Lisa scolded. "I'm sorry, but you have left us no choice but to kick you off the school paper."

_**And the Snobs create their own paper…**_

Vicky, Mindy, and Brad are with the other Snobs.

"So they think they can just get rid of us that easy," Vicky said. "Well think again!"

The scene cuts to the Snobs going around the lunchroom shouting as Princess shouts, "Extra, EXTRA! Read all about it! Baljeet secretly like wearing dress! Only in the Snob Syndicator! A nickel per paper!"

The students swarm and collect the papers as the gang plus Lisa and Baljeet look on in shock.

_**It's an all-out paper war!**_

"We have the superior paper now, twerps. That'll show you to fire us," Vicky cackled as the Snobs left, with Tony, Daryl, Lisa and Baljeet staring at them.

Baljeet then looked at the copy of the Snob Syndicator and said with an angry look, "Of course, you realize this means war."

_**Who will come out on top? Find out on ToonSchool's newest article…I mean, episode, coming soon!**_


	44. Lying and Gossip on Paper Part 1

_A/N: Hey readers! Read any rumors or half-truths in the tabloids lately? Well get ready to experience the ups and downs of the power of the press in the newest episode of TooonSchool!_

_**Plot: **__Vicky, Mindy and Brad of the Snob Squad are kicked of the school paper by Co-Chief Editors Baljeet Tjinder and Lisa Simpson after they continue to bring down it's reputation by writing and spreading bogus stories without checking their facts. So, in retaliation they and the rest of the Snobs start their own paper, the Snob Syndicator. But the paper is based entirely on lies and rumors. _

_Despite this, the Snob Syndicator becomes immensely popular among the student body. And on top of that the Snobs use their new tabloid-style paper to smear the reputations several people, including Baljeet and Lisa (for firing them) and the ToonSchool gang (just cause they don't like them). The gang must find a way to stop the Snobs, and get the truth out in the open._

**Lying and Gossip on Paper: Part 1**

It was another day in ToonSchool, the craziest school for toons. In the school newspaper room, the staff (which included most of the gang) was hard at work prepping the newest edition for printing and distribution. Tony and Daryl stood with the co-editors-in-chief, Baljeet Tjinder and Lisa Simpson, watching as they prepared for printing.

"You guys sure are proud of this paper," Tony said.

"Well of course, it's been around for 55 years now," Lisa said. "And I think it's good for a school to keep its newspaper."

"Agreed," Baljeet said. "Even though they have that broadcasted report nowadays, nothing floats one's boat like a good old fashioned newspaper."

"Yeah, the grandfather of TV news and Internet articles," Daryl said. "I'm just glad you're letting us have these temp journalist positions."

"No problem," Lisa said. "Besides, some of our other journalists have become challenged and we may have to let them go."

"Well, we'd be glad to take their places," Tony said.

"Good to hear," Baljeet said as he turned to the staff. "Okay, everyone, let's get moving. We have a deadline. So what's tomorrow's front page?"

"Ferb and I were just finishing up our investigative exposé on the faulty water fountains in Halls 2A, 4D, and 6F," Phineas said. "Some barely give you any water, while others squirt all over you, as Buford will demonstrate."

Phineas then walked out to where Buford was and shouted, "All right Buford, try it now!"

Buford pulled the lever and water squirted from the nozzle all over his face, which Baljeet and Lisa witnessed.

"Excellent," Lisa said. "What about the weather, Bubbles, Lilo, Stitch?"

"Sunny, Thursday through Sunday, with partially cloudy on Monday," Bubbles said.

"And the highs will be in the 70s throughout most of the week," Lilo added.

"Gupa waga, on Monday," Stitch said.

"And about 69 degrees on Monday."

"Good," Baljeet said. "Buttercup, Bloo what about sports?"

"The All-Stars are now 12-1 with Tuesday's victory," Buttercup says.

"Coaches say, with all the All-Star power on their side, this may very well be the team's best season yet," Bloo said.

"Excellent," Lisa said. "How about some big story articles? Anyone?"

Suddenly, Vicky, Mindy, and Brad burst through the door, papers in hand.

"Stop the presses, twerps–I mean fellow staff, for we have the story that will rock ToonSchool to it's core!," Vicky declared as she and the others handed their story to Lisa and Baljeet. "Here it is and don't change a word of it!"

Lisa and Baljeet looked at the paper with caution and worry.

"You guys _did_ remember to check your sources on this, right?," Lisa asked. The Snobs had a habit of not checking the sources and facts on the stories they brought, which had led to scrutiny from Prickley and some teachers.

"Duh, of course we did, spikehead," Brad said. "Four times. Or was it…five times?"

"Well you know the _ToonSchool Times_ motto: True to it's word, wanting to be heard."

"Well, isn't their room for reporting the whole story?," Mindy asked. "Like the truth behind the truth?"

"Yeah, like in our last edition when you said that Mr. Bridges saxophone was his best friend," Tony recalled.

"Come on, we had pictures you know," Vicky said as she showed Tony photo of him with the saxophone in his lap and a rag in his hand.

"Just be cause he was polishing his sax, doesn't necessarily make it his best friend," Daryl retorted.

"Okay everyone, we have a deadline, let us put this paper to bed," Baljeet said. One by one every one of the staff submitted and printed their stories from the paper.

"Hot off the press, folks," Jimmy said. "The latest edition of the _ToonSchool Times_."

"True to its word, wanting to be heard," said everyone else.

* * *

><p>The next day, however, Tony, Daryl, Lisa, Baljeet, and the three Snobs found themselves in VP Prickley's office. With him was Squidward, and neither of them, was happy.<p>

"Now would you kids mind explaining this?," Prickley said as he held up an paper with the Snobs' article on it. "'**TENTACLES HEAD OVER HEELS FOR ELDERLY FOSTER.** Squidward is dating Madam Foster.'"

"Vicky said she and the others checked their sources," Lisa told him.

"Lis, when are you gonna learn never to trust a word the Snobs say?," Tony said.

"Hey we did check our sources," Vicky protested. "We asked Madam Foster several about why Mr. Tentacles was visiting her so often, and she said, 'He's a very special guy.'"

"Yeah, she said that each and everytime," Brad said.

"So that gave obvious clear proof that they are dating," Mindy finished.

"I do not have a relationship with Madame Foster!," Squidward shouted at Tony, Lisa and Baljeet. "I was giving her music lessons!"

"I don't like this one bit," Prickley said. "You kids retract this, and then think about exactly what kind of paper you're running!"

Back in the _ToonSchool Times_ room, Lisa and Baljeet scolded, Vicky, Mindy, and Brad for not checking their facts on the story.

"I cannot believe you gave us another story without checking the facts!," Lisa snapped.

"Yeah, and it is not the first time either," Baljeet agreed. "This is the eighth occurrence this has happened. Such as back when you reported on the cafeteria's mystery meat being made of cow and pig guts."

"Or when you reported that Mickey had an addiction to cheese."

"Or that story you made about Dennis wearing he gym sock at ever game without washing them?"

"We were just giving the people what they wanna hear," Mindy protested.

"Yeah, and they don't wanna hear all that boring junk you guys are writing," Brad said.

"Yeah, they want to read big, juicy stories that they can really sink their teeth into," Vicky finished.

"Dude, those kinds of stories are for tabloids," Tony said over from his desk. "This is a school newspaper."

"A newspaper that has stood proudly with reporting with facts," Baljeet reiterated.

"And you are bringing it down with these false, inaccurate stories," Lisa added. "Well enough is enough. I'm sorry, but you have left us no choice but to kick you off the school paper."

"Excuse me?," Vicky said.

"In the short, but well-known words of Donald Trump, 'You're fired!' You have 30 minutes to pack your desks."

Vicky could only shriek in anger as the three left to pack their things.

"This isn't over, we'll get even for this," she screamed. "You'll be sorry for this, all of you."

* * *

><p>Later on, Vicky, Mindy and Brad, were back with Dash, Princess and Eustace, and they (well, mostly Vicky) were all still fuming about being fired.<p>

"How could they fire us?," Mindy ranted. "Us?! They have no idea who they've just done!"

"So they think they can just get rid of us that easy," Vicky said. "Well think again!"

"Well what are we gonna do about it?," Brad asked.

"We could stick poisonous snakes in their backpacks," Princess suggested.

"Or we can glue their hands to desks," Eustace suggested.

"Or we can start our own paper, smear them with stories, and drive the _ToonSchool Times_ out of business," Dash suggested. Everyone looked at him astonished at his idea. "What?"

"Dash, you are a genius!," Vicky said. "There's room for more than one publication in this school, and the Times could use some _unfriendly _competition!"

"And I suppose we are the ones to give it that?," Eustace said with a sly grin.

"You bet. We just need a room and the equipment."

"Leave the equipment to me."

"And me," Princess added in.

"And the room to me," Mindy said.

"Excellent," Vicky snickered evilly.

* * *

><p>Later on, in the school boiler room, the Snobs, who had gotten permission to set up shop there (and were not afraid of the horrors down there) had gotten set up and were ready to take on the school's paper.<p>

"Excellent," Vicky said. "This paper will give the students what the Times will not: the truth behind the truth. Staff ready?"

"Ready!," the other Snobs said together.

"Princess, Dash, Eustace you guys provide the pictures, while Brad, Mindy and I write the stories to go with them."

"You can count on us," Princess said.

"And the first thing you can do I start typing the obituary for a certain long-running school paper, along with it's editors and staff!"

Vicky cackled evilly as the Snobs got to work on their debut edition.

* * *

><p>The next day at lunch, the gang, along with Lisa and Baljeet were passing out the latest editions of the <em>ToonSchool Tribune<em>.

"Well, guys I think this might be the _Tribune's_ best issue yet," Tony said to Daryl, Baljeet, and Lisa.

Just then the Snobs entered the lunchroom shouting as Princess shouts, "Extra, EXTRA! Read all about it! Baljeet secretly likes wearing dresses! Only in the _Snob Syndicator_! A nickel per paper!"

Students clamored around the Snobs as the gang and the _Tribune's_ staff looked on in shock.

"_Those_ guys have a paper?," Danny gasped.

"They charging a nickel per copy?," Jake added.

"Baljeet is a cross-dresser?," Bloo gasped, earning him smacks from June and Mac.

"Extra, EXTRA! Hot off the press!," Vicky cried as she continued to pass out papers and collect money. "Baljeet loves girl's clothing! Read all about it!"

"I do not cross-dress!," Baljeet said angrily.

"What in the world are they talking about?," Lisa asked.

"I dunno but whatever it is it's selling like hotcakes," June said. True to her word, the students continued swarm and pay for the papers as the gang plus Lisa and Baljeet look on in shock.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the gang and some of the <em>Times<em> staff were gathered in an emergency meeting about the Snobs and their new publication.

"Those Snobs made that whole story up and pasted some pictures together," Baljeet said, as he held up a _Snob Syndicator_ copy with a clearly fake picture of Baljeet wearing a ballerina dress headline: **BALJEET THE BEAUTY!**

"Well I think that dress looks cute on you," Bubbles said as everybody looked at her. "Well it does. Don't judge me!"

"And check out this headline they did of me!," Lisa said as he held a copy up as well with another clearly fake pic of Lisa eating a hamburger and the headline: **LISA SIMPSON: VEGAN OR FRAUD?!**

"I stopped eating meat a long time ago and I'm not going back now!"

"Calm down, Lis," Bart said. "Everyone knows it's all lies. This'll blow over."

"Yeah, it ain't worth getting mad about," Jake agreed.

The two of them would eat those words the next day when they and the others saw the_Syndicator's _latest issue.

"What the?," they said together as they saw fake pasted-together photos of them with dolls in their hands and the headline: **LONG AND SIMPSON PLAY WITH LITTLE SISTER'S DOLLS.**

"What is this?," Bart snapped.

"Relax guys, it'll blow over," Lisa said.

"Yes, it is not worth getting upset about," Baljeet said echoing what the former two had just said the previous day.

"Well you should see what they wrote about Tony and Daryl," Buttercup said, hold her own copy. "They said that–"

"Stop! Don't wanna hear it!," Tony said, interrupting her.

"Okay, we have got to do something about this!," Daryl said upset.

"Like what?," Lisa asked.

"Don't worry, I have an idea!," Blossom said

"And so do I," Bart said as he pulled out his cell phone and made a phone call.

In the boys bathroom, Sheldon Lee was washing his hands, when he got a call. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello," he said as the voice on the other end talked. "Uh-huh, I see. Right. Yeah, okay. I'll be right over."

* * *

><p>Later on, the <em>ToonSchool Times<em> room, the staff had finished the next issue and were leaving it for the next day. Tony, Daryl, Lisa, and Baljeet were the last ones to go and were cleaning and packing up.

"Just wait until tomorrow's edition comes out," Tony said. "We're gonna beat those Snobs bogus stories, with the truth."

"Yeah, I got the feeling this'll be our best issue yet, with the true stories shining," Lisa agreed.

"Yeah, not those cocka-baby phony articles in the _Snob Syndicator_," Daryl said.

"Amen," Baljeet put in as the four finish and left. Unknown to them as soon as they left, the Snobs, who'd been hiding in the storage closet, slipped out and started rummaging through their paper looking for their article.

"Alright, find their new article, and see what our competition has cooked up," Vicky snickered.

"Well isn't this, um… what's the word…unethical?," Dash said.

"Who cares about ethics? As long as we outdo these twerps, I could care less."

"Hey I found it!," Brad shouted as he held up a paper.

"Give it to me!," she said as she snatch the paper and read the article. "**NEW JUNGLEGYM SMASHING HIT! **Hmm…"

* * *

><p>The next day in the cafeteria, as the gang, Lisa, and Baljeet, were about to pass out their papers, the Snobs burst in with their own.<p>

"Extra, EXTRA! Read all about it! **NEW JUNGLEGYM IS CHEAP, RUSTY AND UNSAFE FOR ALL!** Only in the _Snob Syndicator_! A nickel per paper!," Eustace shouted.

"What?," Blossom gasped as the others looked on in shock. "The junglegym's our story!"

"Yeah, but how did they–," Tommy said, wondering how they got the _Times's_ story.

"Extra, EXTRA! Read all about it!," Princess shouted. "**POWERPUFFS STOP TAKING BATHS!**"

At that, Bloo, who was next to the PowerPuffs, stepped back several feet, which the girls saw.

"It's not true, Bloo," Bubbles said.

"Well didn't you once say Buttercup stop taking baths once?," Daryl asked.

"That was a long time ago, and it didn't work out for me!," Buttercup said. Suddenly, Eddy (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) came by hold his nose.

"It's not true," Blossom said.

"If it's in the paper, and we had to pay a nickel to read about, it has to be," he said as he walked off.

"And you losers aren't the only thing that stinks," Dash said as he and the other Snobs walked up.

"Indeed, that sorry excuse for a paper yours is becoming quite malodorous itself," Eustace added in.

"You guys can't keep doing this with your lies," Jimmy snapped.

"Sure we can," Mindy said. "It called the First Amendment. For once, paying attention in class paid off."

"We have the superior paper now, twerps. That'll show you to fire us," Vicky cackled as the Snobs left, with the gang Lisa and Baljeet staring at them.

Baljeet then looked at the copy of the Snob Syndicator and said with an angry look, "Of course, you realize this means war."

"Don't worry," Bart said. "We'll get our revenge, and a whole lot more soon enough."

"Bart, what do you have planned?," Lisa asked suspiciously.

"Oh don't worry, you'll see."

_A/N: Let's hope so Bart! Will his plan be able to help the gang bring down the Snobs and their crooked Syndicator once and for all? Find out next time!_

_Read and review, everybody! _


	45. Lying and Gossip on Paper Part 2

_A/N: Last time, the Snobs create their own school tabloid to smear the reputations of their enemies and outdo the school's paper. But fear not, for Bart has a plan to take the Snobs down. What is it? Find out now in Part 2!_

**Lying and Gossip on Paper: Part 2**

Later on, in the hallway, the ToonSchool gang had met up to discuss what to do about the Snobs and their paper.

"Okay, this has got to stop," Lisa said. "We must do something about the Snob's paper."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Tony said. "Any suggestions?"

"We could fill their lockers with cement?," Lilo suggested.

"No," Lisa said.

"I could kick their Snobbish butts every single day until they stop?," Buttercup suggested.

"No," Baljeet said.

"Blast them into outer space?," Jimmy suggested.

"No."

"Lock them in the zoo?," Bubbles suggested.

"No."

"Force them to listen to Billy's singing," Ash suggested.

"No."

"Throw them off Hoover Dam?," June suggested.

"No!"

"Bury them alive?," Danny suggested.

"No!"

"Keepa Fuka Leele Baba!," Stitch suggested. Everyone looked at him.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Well, Bart didn't you say you had a plan," Lisa asked.

"Yeah, me and Tommy here," Bart replied.

"Yeah, and here he comes now!," Tommy said as he pointed. The rest turned and saw Sheldon walking up with an envelope in hand.

"Here you go, guys," Sheldon said handing Bart the envelope. "Got some juicy stuff in here."

"Good, here's your cash," Bart said as he paid Sheldon, who then left.

"What's that, Bart?," Danny asked.

"How we are gonna beat the Snobs."

"Yeah we had Sheldon follow them around with his camera and catch them doing embarrassing things," Tommy said as Bart removed the pictures from the envelope, and showed them to the gang.

The gang were astonished when they saw the pictures which included: Eustace sleeping with a brace for his overbite, Princess sleeping while sucking her thumb, Dash dressing his puppy in a sailor outfit, Brad taking ballet, Vicky making out with a poster of Justin Jake Ashton, and Mindy in a bunny suit.

"Wow, these are impressive pics," Baljeet said. "Sheldon's camera work is getting really good."

"We ought to promote him," Lisa said.

"Never mind that guys, we got dirt on the Snobs," Tommy tells them.

"I see," Tony said. "We tell them that if they don't stop it with all these bogus stories in the _Syndicator_…"

"We'll publish these **real** pictures in the _Times_," Daryl finished.

"Um, isn't that…," Baljeet started.

"Blackmail?," Lisa finished.

"That's the beauty of it, sis," Bart said. Lisa and Baljeet thought for a second. Sure these pics might stop the Snobs, but would it be worth stooping to their low?

"No, I don't wanna do it."

"Me neither," Baljeet agreed.

"Why not?," Bloo said. "It's a brilliant plan."

"And besides," Lilo added. "I thought you guys wanted to beat them."

"We do, but we don't want to stoop to their level to do it," Lisa said.

"That's why you weren't popular in school back in Springfield, Lis," Bart said. "You're too afraid to step into the bad side."

"So now what guys?," June said. "We're back to square one."

"I guess all we can do is watch them and see if they slip up somehow," Tony said.

* * *

><p>Later on, at the main office, at Mickey's office, Mickey and Prickley were both talking to a construction worker in the performers office. Unknown to them, the Snobs were right near the door, taking pictures and listening in on the conversation.<p>

"So then we head for this wall and BOOM!," the worker said. "And this this one, BOOM! And then, the real wreckage starts!"

Upon hearing this, the Snobs walked away, excited on their new story. They didn't know that there was more to be said in that conversation.

"And you'll be certain that the rest of the place will not be harmed," Prickley said.

"If any of it is, we'll pay you commission," the worker said.

"Well let's hope you don't have to," Mickey said.

Back with the Snobs, Vicky was already cooking up their newest story. Unknown to them, Tony, Daryl, Bart, and Danny, who had entered the office, saw them near Mickey's office and Danny turned them invisible to allow them to eavesdrop.

"I got it!," Vicky cackled. "Our biggest journalism breakthrough yet! Mickey and Prickley are planning to close down, and then tear down ToonSchool!"

The boys gasped in shock.

"No way!," Danny said.

"And then, an amusement park shall be built in it's place!," Eustace added in. The boys gasped even further? Mickey, tear down ToonSchool for an amusement park? It couldn't be true!

"An amusement park in place of this school," Mindy said. "Best idea ever!"

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?," Dash asked. "I doubt Mickey would really…"

"Who cares about that?," Vicky said. "This story will be so popular it'll blow those twerps and their cockamamie paper far out of the water, they'll have to shut it down forever. Come on guys, we have a story to print!"

The Snobs then walked off as the boys glanced at each other in shock.

"We gotta tell the others," Tony said. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Back in the <em>ToonSchool Times<em> room, the boys had just finished telling the rest of the gang and staff what they'd heard.

"What?!," Gwen gasped.

"No way!," Phineas said in shock.

"Mickey close the school?," Trixie Tang asked.

"And tear it down for an amusement park?," Manny said.

"That could never happen," Ash protested.

"We know," Bart said. "But that's just what the Snobs think is gonna happen."

"Well, it is up to us to find the truth," Baljeet said.

"That's right," Lisa said. "Tony, Daryl, Baljeet, come with me. We're going to get Mickey and Prickley's side of the story."

* * *

><p>At the end of the day in the parking lot of the school, Mickey and Prickley were heading to their cars to go home.<p>

"Mr. Prickley, Mr. Mouse," a voice called out. They turned to see Tony Daryl, Lisa and Baljeet running up to them.

"Tony, what can we do for you guys," Mickey asked.

"We need to ask you a few questions for the school paper," Lisa said.

"Wait, are you guys with that new paper that's been spreading all these rumors around, and cost me a nickel?," Prickley asked.

"No, sir, that's the Snobs," Daryl said. "We're from the _ToonSchool Times_, aka the good paper. The honest paper."

"Good. Well what are your questions?"

"Is it true that ToonSchool is gonna be torn down?," Tony asked.

"And an amusement park's gonna be build in its place?," Baljeet finished.

"Huh? Tear down the school? What gave you kids that notion?," Mickey asked, stunned.

"Well the Snobs and us over heard you talking to a construction worker," Tony said. "Heard you saying that walls are going down. They think you're gonna have the school demolished and build a theme park in it's place."

"Well, we can say for sure, those delinquents are dead wrong," Prickley said. "We would never tear down ToonSchool, for anything."

"Then what's with all the 'walls going down' stuff?," Daryl asked.

"Well only some walls are going down," Mickey said. "Because more walls are coming up.

"Correct. We're not destroying the school, we're expanding it, building more classrooms and such."

"So…basically, the Snobs are totally wrong?," Baljeet said.

"You betcha," Mickey said. "And you can take that from two very reliable sources, kids."

"Well then we gotta quote you," Tony said as the four took out notepads. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not."

The kids wrote down everything and thanked Mickey and Prickley for their help.

"Come on guys, back to the presses!," Lisa said. "We've got a story to print."

* * *

><p>Back in the <em>ToonSchool Times<em> office, once the quartet had returned with their story, the staff immediately set to work: typing, clipping, pasting, copying and printing out the new paper, whose headline had a picture of the school on it, and now said: **SCHOOL STAYING PUT: PRINCIPAL AND VP DISPROVE SNOBS CLAIMS!**

"Well that's a wrap, we did it!," Tony said at the end as he tied the papers into a bundle. "Let's go home, Dar."

"Right behind you," Daryl said. "Tomorrow the Snobs are gonna get scooped with the real story!"

"And it's all thanks to you guys," Lisa said.

"And you guys too."

"Right," Baljeet said. "Now let us lock up. We have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day, in the school cafeteria, the gang and the <em>Times'<em> staff had gotten there first and were passing out copies their paper to all the other students in the school, who immediately started reading it and getting the truth. Soon, as if right on cue, the Snobs entered the lunchroom with their paper shouting as Mindy shouts, "Extra, EXTRA! Read all about it! **TOONSCHOOL'S BEING TORN DOWN FOR A NEW THEME PARK!** Only in the _Snob Syndicator_! Come on, read all about it!"

But this time, nobody clamored around the Snobs and paying for their papers, which puzzled them.

"Dude, did you not hear what she just said?," Brad said. "The school's coming down and a theme park is going up!"

"That's not what it says in this paper," Chuckie Finster said, holding a copy of the _ToonSchool Times_.

"Give me that!," Princess said as she snatched the paper and she and the Snobs read it and were shocked at what it was. "Mickey and Prickley say we're liars? You people actually believe this load of crud!"

The students all voiced there agreement as Tony, Daryl, Lisa and Baljeet approached the Snobs.

"Nobody believes anything in your paper anymore," Daryl said.

"Yeah, the _Snob Syndicator_ has been totally discredited as of today," Lisa said with a grin.

"We'll just see about that, twerps," Vicky said as she shouted. "Extra, EXTRA! Price reduced! Only 3 cents now! Jenny Wakeman has webbed feet! Exclusive photos!"

"Oh, get lost, ya jerks!," Buford shouted. "No more lies, Vicky! No more lies!"

Everyone in the cafeteria started chanting, "No more lies!" as the Snobs could only look on.

"Geez what's the big deal with these guys?," Dash said.

"I know," Vicky said. "We just wanted to publish some good juicy stories that dug deeper than the truth."

"Looks like you guys pushed the truth too far, Vicky," Tony said.

"Oh drat it!"

The Snobs then took their papers and left, leaving the gang and _Times _staff to pass their out again.

"Extra, extra," Baljeet said. "Step right up for the _ToonSchool Times_, the school's one, true headlining experience."

* * *

><p>Several days later, the staff was once more at work for a new edition.<p>

"Well, we've got another wonderful issue going on here," Tony said.

"You bet we do," Baljeet said. "Now we just need the weat–"

"Here's the weather report," Vicky said as the Snobs all entered the room. After being discredited, the Snobs had been forced to shut down the _Syndicator_, and taking pity on them, Lisa and Baljeet decide to let Vicky, Brad and Mindy back on the _Times_, along with Dash, Eustace, and Princess. Only this time, the Snobs were all stuck working the weather reports, the one thing everyone knew they couldn't "juice up" with bogusness.

"So how's today's forecast?," Lisa asked.

"Sunny and 70 degrees," Eustace drolled.

"And tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow will be cloudy with increasing winds," Princess said. "And then, a giant meteor will block out the sun, casting earth into complete and total darkness! Hail and blizzards will buffet us to no end…and all will be doomed."

"Princess!," everyone said.

"What? Just trying to give it some extra juice."

"Facts, Princess," Daryl said. "We need facts. That's what a good paper is all about."

"You said it," Baljeet agreed. "Okay, everyone, a deadline is coming, let's put this paper to bed!"

With that the staff of the _ToonSchool Times_ got back to work on the next exciting issue.

_A/N: Looks like the Snobs learn a thing or two the powers of the press and the truth! Too bad they'll have forgotten it by the next episode! Ha-ha! Anyhow, until that comes, read and review!_


	46. Class Interview: Baljeet

**Class Interview: Baljeet Tjinder**

At the ToonSchool News Report set, we see Mac and Blossom on the reporter's desk as they start the News Report. "Welcome to the newest edition of ToonSchool News Report. My name is Mac," Mac introduced himself.

"And I'm Blossom," Blossom said to the audience, "Let's start off with Billy on the weather."

Billy was dancing to the song _Shake Your Groove Thing_ while singing the lyrics round and wiggling his butt at the camera.

**Billy: **_Shake your booty_

_Shake your booty_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_Go it and through it, wow!_

"Thanks for that report, Billy," Mac said.

Blossom then said, "In today's interview, Bart will interview one of the school's most intelligent and honor roll students. Please welcome Baljeet Tjinder.

"Thanks, Blossom," Bart said as he turned to Baljeet, who was seated in an interviewer chair. "So, good to see you here, Jeet."

"Good to be here, Bart," Baljeet said excitedly.

"So, according to Phineas and Ferb, you always have a major role in their Big Ideas. What exactly is that role?"

"Mostly just the mathematical and scientific calculations of the plans and designs, you know to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Uh-huh. So how's your love life?"

"Well, I am currently single, but there's one of Isabella's Fireside Girl friends, who I think I may like, and who I think likes me back. I will not give her name though, for privacy reasons."

"No worries we get it. So what do you think is your biggest accomplishment?"

"That would be climbing Danville Mountain with no help from any of Phineas and Ferb's gadgets! It is a long story, do not ask."

"And lastly, I'd like to ask you: What's your current relationship with Buford Von Stomm? Isn't he your bully or something."

"It is more of a sometimes-bully, sometimes friend thing. You might say we are frenemies. But he can be a really nice guy when he wants to."

Suddenly, Buford came up behind Baljeet and wedgied him.

"What was that for?"

"For saying I was nice on live TV," Buford said. "I have an image to protect you know."

"Like I said, when he wants to."

"Thank you Baljeet," Bart said as he turned towards the camera. Well that's all we have time for, in this interview. Back to you, guys."

"Thanks for that interview, guys. Join us again for another edition and interview soon," Mac said to the viewers."

"Until then, this is Blossom and Mac with the ToonSchool News Report. Bye," Blossom said as another edition of ToonSchool News Report ends.


	47. Promo: WOOHP-sitting

**Promo: WOOHP-sitting**

_**When Jerry's away, the boys will play. Unfortunately...**_

"I need to babysit Cosmo and Wanda's son while they are away on their date," Tony explained to his teachers and his friends in WOOHP ToonTown office. "So you guys have to help Daryl office-sit WOOHP while I do that or it's loop-the-loop back in Timmy's apartment and in here."

_**Too bad keeping an eye on the WOOHP office is much harder than saving the world.**_

titch started shooting off the Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer and the Laser Ballpoint Pen, and juggling the Poké Smoke Balls all at once.

"_Paka Miki! _**(This is fun!)**," he said.

"Stitch, no!," Lilo cried out.

"Put those down," Daryl said as he ran over and tried to stop Stitch.

_**And it gets worst when Candy Sweet is back for her revenge!**_

"Get ready, girls," Candy says to her brainwashed cheerleader gang. The cheerleaders then did several backflips and leapt on each other's shoulders to form a pyramid in front of an armored truck.

_**Can they stop her without turning WOOHP upside down?**_

"Prepare to head back to prison, Candy," Daryl said as the others stood beside them.

"We'll see about that," Candy cackled. "Girls, attack!"

"Ready, okay!," the girls said as they ran at and back-flipped towards the group, who in turn charged at them, gadgets and powers ready.

_**Then, the PowerPuffs dad is subbing…**_

"So, until Dr. Jookiba gets back on his feet, there will be a sub in his place," Mickey said. "Please welcome, Professor Utonium."

Utonium then entered the classroom and greeted, "Good morning, class."

And the girls couldn't be more excited.

"Professor!," the PowerPuffs shouted as the zipped over and hugged their dad, much to the class's amusement.

"Reminds me of my dad, of when he subs for Barkin as the football coach," Dionne said to Bart.

"Lucky you, my dad can't even teach a doughnut," Bart replied.

_**But when he takes his pride for his girls too far…**_

"Very good, cuddle-muffin," Utoniom said to Blossom as he pinched her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, pumpkin," he said to Buttercup.

"I'm not embarrassing you, Bubbly-Wubblykins," he says to Bubbles. The whole class, including some of the gang, bursts out laughing upon hearing this. The PowerPuffs, humiliated slunk down in their seats and out of view.

After class, the girls are seen leaving with paper bags over their heads to hide their embarrassment and shame.

_**Can they find it in them to tell them how they feel?**_

"You got to tell your dad about him embarrassing you," Timmy said to the girls.

"We want to," Bubbles said. "But we don't wanna sound unsupportive at the same time."

_**Find out on the next exciting episode of ToonSchool!**_


	48. Extra: Author's Note from NashWalker

In the same secret location, with the large computer with screens opened at the fanfiction worlds of ToonSchool, Universal Runners, and several other worlds. Standing in front of the computer, was the fic's author, RunnerAwaker's faithful friend and collaborator, NashWalker.

"Hello, readers," NashWalker said. "As you've probably noticed, the newest ToonSchool episode is several weeks late, mostly due to me and RunnerAwaker's preoccupation with Universal Runners and several upcoming specials."

"The same could be said for the newest episode of UR, the Big Time Runners special, due to our preoccupation with a special UR MV. The MV and Big Time Runners have both been completed and are ready for release, but we are still debating whether to release the MV before or after. She wants to release them both today but is scared that no one will view the MV due to preoccupation with viewing UR."

"So I urge you readers to view the MV **_and _**Big Time Runners upon them being released. And for WOOHP-Sitting, we intend to finish part one and release it as soon as we can. Thank you."


	49. WOOHP-sitting Part 1

_A/N: Hey readers! Get ready for a tale of responsibility and embarrassment in this newest episode of ToonSchool, right now._

_Plot: Torn between babysitting Poof because Cosmo and Wanda can't trust Timmy after the events of "Mission: Responsible" and keeping an eye out on the ToonSchool WOOHP HQ, he asked Jake, Danny, Lilo and Stitch, Mickey, Spongebob, Oak, and Janitor to keep an eye of it. They thought it was too easy to keep the HQ organize and out of trouble, but they spoke too soon when Candy Sweet is using brainwashed cheerleaders to commit armored truck robberies. Realizing that Tony is too busy and the girls are dealing with their problem, Daryl takes matter into his own hands by helping them stop the villain before it's too late._

_Meanwhile, when Jumba is at home sick, Mickey (before he was WOOHPed) asks Professor Utonium to substitute the science class, much to the Powerpuff Girl's shock in joy. But that joy turned into embarrassment when Utonium starts embarrassing them in front of the whole class._

**WOOHP-sitting: Part 1**

It was a calm night in ToonTown, at the hotel/apartment building, Krusty Towers. Inside Apartment 7K, Tony Clark and Daryl Lente were playing a fighting game on their Z-Cube.

"Ha, ha, take that," Tony said, as he pressed buttons and his character bashed Daryl's.

"Oh yeah, well how about this," Daryl said as he pressed buttons and his character hit back. The two went back and forth for sometime, until finally Tony gained the upper hand and knock Daryl's character down to an inch of his HP.

"And now the finishing touch," Tony said as he pressed a combo of buttons on his controller and launched his character's finishing move, knocking Daryl's character off commission. The screen flashed and a voice said, **"PLAYER 1 WINS!"**

"Yes, I won."

"Yeah, we'll I'll get you on the next round," Daryl said as he got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"Well hurry back, bro," Tony said as he sat waiting for his brother. "Man, I love this place."

Suddenly the TV screen changed and Jerry's face appeared. Tony jumped up startled.

"Jerry! Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Jerry said. "Just trying out an alternative solution to WOOHPing you to my office."

"Next time, use my webcam link on my computer. At least I can expect that. What do you want anyways."

"Well, I have some important business on Wednesday night, and I need somebody to look after ToonTown's WOOHP office."

"That somebody being me? Hmm, I dunno. I've never really had to look after a whole spy organization's division office before."

"Well you're the only agent I can trust on this. Last time I let the girls do it, Clover tried to redecorate and…went a tad overboard. So please will you do this as a favor to me?"

Tony was still unsure about it, but he saw that his boss needed his help. And Jerry had done so much for him, so why shouldn't he start giving back?

"Okay, I'll help."

"So happy to hear you say that, Tony."

Jerry then hangs up as Tony said, "Looks like this is going to be interesting."

Just then Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof all poofed in.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?"

"Cosmo and I are going out on a date to the Pointy Crown Wednesday night and we need a babysitter for Poof," Wanda said.

"The Pointy Crown?," Cosmo said. "I better learn to use a soup spoon then."

He then takes a spoon and starts stuffing it in his ear.

"Why not me, I can babysit him again," Timmy volunteered.

"No dice, sport," Wanda said. "Remember the last time you babysat him?"

"Yeah, you both got caught playing on a high-rise construction zone, not to mention watching a movie you weren't supposed to, with the window wide open," Cosmo pointed out.

"Oh come on, it only happened once," Timmy protested. "What are the odds of it happening again? Besides I'm Poof's big brother, after all."

"Sorry Timmy, but we need someone more responsible this time," Wanda said, much to Timmy's disappointment.

"Let me try," Tony said.

"You?," Cosmo said. "We were thinking Daryl."

"I dunno," Wanda said unsure.

"Come on, I saved the world from the Heartless, remember? Poof shouldn't be that much of a challenge."

Cosmo and Wanda pondered for a second, and then said, "Okay, you're in."

"WHAT?!," Timmy said, dismayed.

"Thanks, you won't be disappointed," Tony said.

* * *

><p>The next day, in the halls of ToonSchool, Danny, Jake, Lilo, and Stitch were at their lockers, getting ready for Math class.<p>

"Hey Jake, can I borrow some notes from you?" Lilo asked Jake as Stitch dug through her locker. "I think I left mine at home."

"No prob, Lilo," Jake was about to open his locker, when suddenly the lockers behind them burst open and started sucking them all in.

"Aw no , don't tell me, we're being..." Danny said as he was pulled in. "WOOOOOOHPed!"

Jake, Lilo, and Stitch were all pulled in screaming as well and the locker closed up.

The four fell through the tunnel and soon found themselves falling next to Mickey, Spongebob, Oak, and Janitor.

"You guys too?," Jake asked.

"Yeah, got us at the Creature House," Spongebob said. "I hate when this happens."

"Same with us," Lilo said.

They all then landed in the WOOHP office where to their shock they were met not by Jerry, but by…

"TONY?!"

"Hey everyone," Tony said sheepishly. Everyone glared at him angrily.

"What's the big idea, kid?!," Janitor angrily said.

"Yeah what's the big idea WOOHPing us like that?," Spongebob asked.

"Sorry about that," Tony said. "But I need a favor."

"Couldn't just call us?," Danny said annoyed.

"Sorry. Anyhow, I need you guys to look after WOOHP HQ for me. Jerry asked me to, but I kinda have another commitment."

"What's that?," Mickey asked.

"Babysitting for Cosmo and Wanda tonight. So will you help me out here?"

Everyone looked at each other and said, "Yes."

"But why didn't you come to us and tell us in person?," Oak asked.

"Had my tunnel rerouted to my place only, so Poof won't get lost, like with Timmy."

* * *

><p>A little later on, Tony was finishing prepping the office for the guys, when Daryl entered the room.<p>

"Dar, do you have Sam, Alex and Clover's numbers in your notebook?," Tony asked.

"Right here," Daryl said as she he show a page in his notebook. Tony looked at it in confusion.

"That's a picture of Gwen Tennyson."

Daryl looked and saw that it was.

"Whoops," he said with a blush as he turned to the right page and showed Tony. "Right here. Nothing to worry about."

Just then they heard a commotion in the other room.

"Biki Poka Mowah!"

"Stitch!"

The two rushed to hallway. There they saw their friends and teachers trying to stop Stitch, who'd mananged to get several of the gadgets

Stitch started shooting off the Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer and the Laser Ballpoint Pen, and juggling the Poké Smoke Balls all at once.

"Paka Miki! _**(This is fun!)**_," he said.

"Stitch, no!," Lilo cried out.

"Put those down," Daryl said as he ran over and tried to stop Stitch. He used his Shadow powers to grab Stitch, shake him upside-down and make him drop the gadgets.

"Anyhow, " Tony said. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle this? I mean you all still have classes and work to do today."

"Don't worry about that," Mickey said to the brothers. "I excused you two and you're friends here from all classes today and I'll have subs cover for Spongebob and Samuel. If I have anything else to do I'll do it real fast and return."

"Then you can handle this?"

"Of course. I run the school, town, and the House of Mouse club everyday so this is a piece of cake."

"Plus it'll be like me watching my grandpa's shop back in New York," Jake added in.

"But I wonder why Jerry couldn't get those spy girls to watch the place," Lilo asked.

"No Jerry, doesn't trust them for this kind of a job, especially not Clover," Tony said.

"Why? Because she's a teenager?" Mickey asked in confusion.

However, Tony remembers the last time Clover office-sit Jerry's office.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: Jerry returns to the office only to find, to his shock and horror, the whole place redecorated in pink and red.<em>

_"Hi, Jer," Clover said as she walked up. "Just thought the place could use a little redecorating? You like it?"_

_Jerry said nothing as he keeled over backwards and fainted._

* * *

><p>"Let's just say her redecoration was a big bust for him," Tony said. "So anyhow, if you guys need any help, just call me, Jerry or the girls on one of the numbers Daryl has. See ya!"<p>

Tony pressed a button WOOHPING himself back to his apartment, leaving every one else wondering what to do next.

* * *

><p>Back in ToonSchool, in the ScienceChemistry classroom, the students all sat waiting for Jumba to arrive.

"Hey, shouldn't Dr. Jookiba be here by now?," Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!) asked.

"Yeah, he's never late," Dexter said.

"You think something could have happened to him?," Susan Test asked.

"Dunno," Mary Test said. Just then VP Prickley entered the room.

"Class, I hve come to announce that Jumba has come down with a bad case of the swine flu, and will be out for the rest of this week and all of next week."

Many of the students groans while others whispered to each to each other.

"Oh-no," Jimmy groaned. "We were gonna go over atoms today!"

"I know, this sucks," Kin Kujira (Grojband) groan as well.

"So, until Dr. Jookiba gets back on his feet, there will be a sub in his place," Mickey said. "Please welcome, Professor Utonium."

Utonium then entered the classroom and greeted, "Good morning, class."

And the girls couldn't be more excited.

"Professor!," the PowerPuffs shouted as the zipped over and hugged their dad, much to the class's amusement.

"Reminds me of my dad, of when he subs for Barkin as the football coach," Dionne said to Bart.

"Lucky you, my dad can't even teach a doughnut," Bart replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at WOOHP, everyone is trying to read the chores that Daryl gave them earlier.<p>

"Restock toilet paper in the bathrooms? Pick up lunch for the in-office employees?" Danny asked as he read the list.

"Geez, doesn't Tony and Daryl know the meaning of delegacy," Janitor asked.

"As in they delegated WOOHP to us," Lilo answered.

"Well isn't there someone we can delegate to?," Spongebob asked.

"I wonder how Tony is doing right now," Jake groaned.

* * *

><p>In Apartment 7K, Tony is preparing some baby stuff while watching Poof at the same time.<p>

"Okay, to prevent Poof from watching violent TV shows and video games, I should do them inside my room," he explained to himself. "And to keep an eye of him, I have another TV set up in my bedroom connected to the apartment's WOOHP surveilance cameras. Plus, I put a tracker on his jumper just in case he poofed out of here."

After he's done preparing the baby supplies, he then checked on Poof, who is sleeping soundly on his floating baby crib.

"And now that Poof's sleeping, there's one more thing to do."

He then locks the door and sets up the baby gate that he bought from Baby Shield World.

"Perfect! Poof is now protected. Hope I'm not overdoing it like Jerry," Tony said in a worried tone. "Since he's still sleeping, I better do my free time before he wakes up."

After he went up to his bedroom, the lock on the front door starts to jiggle. Outside, Vicky, wearing a black burglar suit, and carrying a black dufflebag, is trying to pick the lock on the apartment door.

"So you think you can put a cockroach on my favorite strawberry and chocolate killer supreme cake and get away with it, did ya, Clark?," she cackled. "Think again."

Finally, the lock clicked open and she opened the door and entered the apartment chuckling evily. Unknown to her, her unlocking of the door and sneaking in, had caused Poof to suddenly wake up.

* * *

><p>Back in the WOOHP office they present students and teachers were trying to do the chores on the list, with some difficulty. Mickey was trying to carry a large load of files.<p>

"Wow, not even we have this much paperwork at the school," Mickey said as he put the files down.

"Just leave those there for now, we can alphabetize later," Oak said as he pressed a button on the remote to open the cabinet, but nothing happened.

"Hmm, must've been a wrong button, wonder what is was for."

Downstairs, WOOHP agents ducked and ran for cover as one of the jets started up and swirled in circles around the hanger.

"Well, I for one can't wait, y'all," Jake said. "Once we get a mission, this job is gonna be off the heezy!"

Not long afterwards the kids were all sitting around, bored out of their minds.

"Man, how long does it take for a villain to strike around here," Lilo asked.

"It depends, we can't control when it happens," Daryl said.

"Well when was the last time you guys got called into action?," Jake asked.

"About a week ago."

Suddenly, they heard Stitch laughing at the other room near the office.

"Oh no, don't tell me he's playing with the gadgets again," Danny asked in panic.

"One, the other room near the office is the photocopy room. Second, the gadgets aren't the only things he played this time!" Daryl said as he runs to the other room in panic.

When he and the others made it to the photocopy room, not only they are shocked to see Stitch is playing with the other gadgets, but also the contents of Daryl's Dark Realm kit, much to his horror.

"Stitch, no playing with the gadgets or Daryl's kit!," Lilo scolded. Stitch then found a black bottle and tried to open it.

"No!," Daryl said as he tackled Stitch and grabbed the bottle away. "Leave that alone!"

"What's in that bottle?"

"My Shadow Mist. I use it to conceal large groups of people or travelcraft. If too much is released, it could enshroud the whole town in endless darkness."

"Heh, heh, oops," Stitch said with a sheepish grin as Daryl glared at him.

"How many times do I have to warn you?!"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_"No pushing random buttons on Jerry's computer, no playing around with the gadgets or my Dark Realm Kit, no joyriding in the WOOHP vehicles," Daryl explained to his friends and teachers. "And if a Shadow Human named Kocky entered the building and asks, "Where's my debt?", tell him I moved from Bermuda Triangle, got it?"_

_Everyone is shocked at the fact that Daryl is in debt to somebody._

_"You owe someone money?," Janitor asked._

_"Magic, actually. I borrowed some extra from Kocky three weeks ago and I haven't paid him back yet."_

_Spongebob and Stitch, meanwhile, where balancing pens on their noses, not hearing what Daryl had said. Mickey and Danny then elbowed them, forcing them to snap back to attention._

* * *

><p>"Well I guess, Stitch wasn't paying attention," Spongebob said. "And by the way, a friend of yours stopped by. Hey, Kocky come on in here!"<p>

At that moment, a man with grey skin, black leather jacket underneath his dirty white shirt, black pants, and dirty black loafers exited the bathroom with a large club in hand.

"Where's my debt?," Kocky said. Panicked, Daryl quickly chanted, _"Begone back to darkness, shadow!"_. A portal open and Kocky was sucked in, back to the Dark Realm.

"Okay, let's all just calm down for a second," he said. Suddenly everyone heard a crash. They all turned to see Stitch standing over Daryl's Dark Realm kit with nearly all of it's contents broken and spilled everywhere!

"Oops," Stitch said with a grin.

Now quickly stressed out by this as Daryl gritted his teeth in anger, he pushes his friends and classmates out of the photocopy room as he says, "Don't touch anything and don't do anything but your chores! It would take 5 years in Dark Realm time and 2 days in here to restock my whole kit."

He then starts to meditate as he focuses on his necklace, which in his mind, he saw a man in some kind of a dark shop.

_"Sorry to disturb you, Eroko."_

_**"No problem, Daryl. But Raynold Lente is not ordering anything for his shop, is something wrong?" **_Eroko telepatically asked to his old regular.

_"Nothing really, except the part my kit unfortunately ran out due to AN accident," _Daryl telepatically said as he glares at Stitch, which he grins sheepishly. _"Would you mind ordering a fresh batch for it?"_

_**"I would, but... I'm currently in a situation right now."**_

_"What is it?"_

_**"My daughter's Shifter host, she's gone missing!"**_

Daryl's eyes widened in horror upon hearing this.

_"WHAT?!"_

_**"And she's not the only person missing, her classmates also gone missing. They were supposed to gone home from cheerleading practice earlier, but when my daughter tries to take over, she noticed that she have been taken."**_

_"Impossible! She can Soul Shift even if she was kidnapped. Unless..."_

_**"Yes. Something else happened to her."**_

_"In that case, my host's friends will find your daughter's host. I promise!"_

He then cut off his communication and pulls out his notebook as he asks to himself, "Now where's Sam, Clover, and Alex's numbers?"

"What's going on?," Danny asked as the students and teachers walked up.

"Missing kids including an EnSoul host. The EnSoul's father is old friend of mine. Now where did I put those numbers?"

"Why not let us take the case?," Jake asked. "We dealt with this kind stuff back in our hometowns all the time."

"And we've had our own experiences with this too," Oak said.

"I dunno," Daryl said. "You guys already broke my Dark Realm Kit. Now where are those numbers?"

He continued to look for the numbers until he finally turned a page and found them…somewhat smudged due to his sweaty palms smearing the ink.

"Aw man."

"Wow, I didn't know you had such sweaty hands," Lilo said.

"I don't usually. It's just having to keep this place intact and youguys from wrecking it, I'm kinda stressed about it! And I don't wanna call Tony since he's already got a big job already. Great, so now what do I do?"

"Let us help, like Jake suggested," Mickey said. Daryl thought for a second. He wasn't sure about it, but what choice did he have?

"Okay, but you all do as I say," Daryl said. The group cheered.

"No problem," Danny said.

"We're ready for your command," Janitor said with a salute.

_A/N: Looks like the group is going on a mission together. What sort of craziness will they stir up? What insanity does Poof have in store for Vicky? And what sort of effect will Professor Utonium's arrival have on the science class. Find out next time!_

_NashWalker's A/N: And in other news, the Universal Runners: Project Arcanum Preview currently has 31 hits. Runner wants it to get between 50-100 hits by tomorrow. If it does, you'll get a new teaser. If not, well...we might not get any new ToonSchool or UR eps. in the near future. So please read the preview and try to review too, for the fics' sakes._


	50. WOOHP-sitting Part 2

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, everyone! Last time, Daryl and the WOOHP-Sitting students and teachers were all prepping to go on a mission together. What sort of craziness will they stir up? And what's the rest of the gang up to? Find out starting now in Part 2!_

**WOOHP-Sitting: Part 2**

Back in ToonSchool, at the Science/Chemistry classroom, Professor Utonium was giving out a lecture on the Periodic Table.

"Okay class, now who can tell me what the differences between protons, neutrons, and electrons?," Utonium asked. Blossom raised her hand. "Yes, Blossom."

"Protons carry a positive charge, electrons carry a negative charge, and neutron have no charge at all," she said.

"Very good Blossom, that's your fourth right answer in a row. You're on fire today, cuddle-muffin."

At that, some of the other students started to snicker and giggle. Blossom became uneasy as she said, "Professor, um, would you please not call me that in here?"

"Oh, come on cuddle-muffin, it's not that bad," he said as he pinched her cheeks causing the students' giggling to get louder, much to Blossom's embarrassment.

"Professor, cut it out, will you?," Buttercup said. "People are starting to laugh."

"Don't worry about it, pumpkin," he responded, causing the rest of the class to laugh even harder.

"Professor, you're embarrassing us in front of all of our friends," Bubbles put in.

"No, I'm not. I'm just priding over how proud I am of my girl, especially you my… Bubbly-wubblykins."

Upon hearing that, the entire class burst out laughing out loud. Even some of the gang couldn't help but laugh at this. Totally embarrassed, the girls sunk down in their seats.

* * *

><p>Later on, after class let out at the bell, the girls exited out of the classroom with paper bags on their heads.<p>

"I've never been so humiliated ever," Buttercup said.

"That was so embarrassing," Blossom added.

"I'll never show my face in public again," Bubbles put in as they floated away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Daryl and the students and teachers who were helping him with his duties, were in a WOOHP jet flying to the first location in starting their mission.<p>

"Okay everyone, we're heading to Miami, Florida," Daryl debriefed them using a screen. "Our mission: locate lost cheerleaders, including one EnSoul host, whose EnSoul is the daughter of my friend and Dark Realm Kit supplier."

"So what about this girl," Oak said.

"Her name's Maria Lee, aged 14," Daryl said as he clicked the screen to show an image of the girl, who has auburn ponytail hair, brown eyes, and wears a blue blouse and skirt. "She was supposed to have been coming home with her cheerleading squad, but along the way, they mysteriously vanished."

"How'd you find that out?," Jake asked.

"My supplier told me that his daughter, tried to Soul Shift with her, but noticed that she couldn't. Now normally if host is kidnapped they'll still be able to shift, unless…"

"Something else has happened that has blocked her from shifting control," Mickey finished.

"But what?," Danny asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out," Daryl asked. "Her parents, Lisa and Ken Lee might just provide us some answers to start us off. Were heading to their residence as we speak."

* * *

><p>Later, at the Lee residence, the group arrived, introduced themselves to Maria's parents, (who'd welcomed them after recognizing Daryl as Yo-Yo Boy's partnerbrother) and began asking them about Maria and her disappearance.

"Yesterday, after school, she called and said that cheerleading practice would be let out at 4:00 PM and she'd be bused home," Lisa said. "When she didn't arrive at first, we assumed she was late. Then after a few hours, we called all of her squad-mates, and their parents all said they'd never made it home either."

"That's when we all went to the police," Ken said. "They're doing everything they can, but so far, there's been no leads, no ransom notes or calls, nothing."

"Well, did you notice any changes in Maria or her friends' behavior, anything out of the ordinary?," Daryl asked him.

"No, she was just her plain, old, happy, regular self. We don't know how or why this could have happened."

"Strange," Danny said to himself.

"Well have their been any changes at her school, or her life or anything like that?," Oak asked.

"Well, her squad recently got a new coach this year," Lisa said. "Their old one retired last year after 18 years."

"What can ya'll tell us about this new coach?," Jake asked.

"Not that much, except she's had previous, though short-lived experience in cheerleading and coaching," Ken answered. "She also sometimes gives the girls rides home after practice."

"Do you know her name?," Daryl asked.

"Maggie Sweeten."

"Hmm…I see. Maybe we should talk to this Coach Sweeten?"

"She might be at the school right now," Lisa said. "Please promise you'll find Maria and the others?"

"We'll do our best," Daryl said. "Come on guys, let's roll."

The group of students and teachers left the Lee's residence and returned to their WOOHP jet.

"So you think that this coach might have something to do with the missing cheerleaders?," Lilo asked Daryl.

"_Meega_ kidnapper?," Stitch added in.

"It's a minor possibility at this point," Daryl answered.

"And it seems perplexing that that school would hire someone with many short-lived experiences in cheerleading and coaching," Mickey said. "Why didn't they pick someone with more experience?"

Daryl shrugged as she said, "I dunno, but let's head to the school and see what we can find out about her."

* * *

><p>Later at the Krusty Towers, Tony just finished his free time and got out from his room to check on Poof.<p>

"Okay, time to check on my friend's fairy godbrother," he said with happiness. However it replaced with shock and horror at what just happened at his apartment. The tables are on the floor upside down or sideways with the coffee table now broken, the TV screen broken, and the whole apartment is now rained on literally with thunderstorm clouds hovering above it, with Poof nowhere in his crib or anywhere in his apartment.

"W-What happened in here?!" he exclaimed in confusion.

Then, a certain evil babysitter passed by screaming as she was chased by a big, but cute dragon breathing fire at her.

"Vicky?! What the heck are you doing here?! And what happened in here?!" Tony angrily asked.

"How should I know?! When I saw this strange baby ball thingy floating in front of me while I'm trying to get revenge on you..." Vicky answered.

"You shoo him away and he cried while he shook his rattle, right?"

"Yeah. After that, he ran out the door," she continued as she points at the lock-picked door, much to Tony's horror.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! Vicky, you stay right here until I get back!" he ordered in anger.

"And why should I listen to you?!" she angrily said in defiance.

"I'll let the dragon think you're it's favorite meal," Tony said as he pulls out some kind of perfume. "Steak and chicken flavored babysitter, courtesy of Jimmy's Eau de Meat perfume."

Horrified at what he will do to her, Vicky shouted as she hides behind the couch, "Okay, OKAY! I'll stay!"

"Good. Now to get to Poof. And find a fairy janitor to clean all of this before Cosmo and Wanda gets back."

Tony then left his apartment to find his friend's godbrother.

* * *

><p>Later, in the Chill Room, the girls were with the rest of the gang and some other students trying to get what happened out of their heads.<p>

"I cannot believe the Professor embarrassed us like that," Blossom said.

"And in front of all our friends…and enemies," Buttercup added in.

"I know, I just wanna crawl in a hole and die," Bubbles cried.

"Oh, come on guys, it's not so bad," June said.

"Yeah, my mom's embarrassed like me plenty of times," Ash said.

"And mine too," Bart added.

"But like this, at school, in class, in front of everyone," Blossom asked. The gang remained silent.

"Well come on you guys, he's proud of you three," Tommy said. "I think he was just trying to express that, you know."

"Well, I suppose so," Buttercup said.

"Yeah, maybe," Bubbles agreed. Before Blossom could say anything, Utoniom entered the Chill Room.

"Girls, there you are," he said. "You forgot your books in class today."

"Oh, well thanks, Professor," Blossom said.

"No problem, my Cherry Blossom."

Some of the other students in the Chill Room started to snicker.

"Professor! Not here!"

"Yeah, our friends are here too," Buttercup said.

"Oh, I'm sure they won't mind, Angel Cake."

The students started laughing louder.

"Come on Professor, stop," Bubbles said.

"Relax, Booger Bear, it's all groovy."

The students burst out laughing out loud, and the Girls now totally embarrassed again, flew out of the Chill Room in a flash.

"Was it something I said?," Utoniom asked as the rest of the gang groaned.

* * *

><p>Later in the WOOHP Jet the group was flying through the air to Maria's school. Inside, the auto-pilot was flying, while Daryl was talking to the other students and the teachers about something.<p>

"What do you need to tell us, Lente?," Prickley said.

"Well, you know how these missions sometimes take a wrong turn," Daryl said. "Well, besides our gadgets, there's something else I wanna give all of you."

Daryl took out a small bag and poured out a bunch of dark-colored gems.

"These gems are special. They'll give you special spy abilities with those under those under their mind control enhancements. Which can serve as handy in situations we need to use others to get information. You just rub the gem and then hold it up to the person, and once they see it…boom."

"Sweet, dawg," Jake said. "How long do the effects last?"

"About 30-40 minutes."

"Well good, because something tells me that the school might not be so co-operative in telling us about the coach," Oak said.

"Yeah, and speaking of which, looks like we're coming up there now," Daryl said as the jet's GPS started beeping.

* * *

><p>Not long after, Prickly, Danny, Oak, Janitor, and Jake, entered the administration office of Maria's school, Leawood Middle School.<p>

"Okay, I'll handle this," Prickley said. He then approached the secretary at the desk and asked, "Hello, I'm Peter Prickley, vice principal. I have to ask about a former candidate for a teaching job at my school. She supposed to be working her now."

"Well, what's this person's name?," asked the secretary.

"Maggie Sweeten. Heard she's the new cheerleading coach here."

"Oh, yes. She called in sick today, so…"

"Well you mind if I have a peak at her profile folder?"

"I can't really do that, it would be…"

Prickley rubbed his gem with his fingers and quickly flashed it into the woman's face. Upon seeing it, the woman's face went blank and her eyes turned dark purple.

"**Now please bring me the coach's file,**" he said.

"Yes, sir."

The secretary swiftly left for the back as Danny, Jake, Janitor, and Oak walked up looking impressed.

"Wow, those rocks really work," Janitor said.

"Indeed," Oak added. Just then a hand popped down from the ceiling with a folder in it. It was the secretary who was sticking to the ceiling like a spy, then handed it to Prickley.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she said as she jumped back down.

"Well, these rocks do come in handy."

"Look like we owe Daryl some thanks," Jake said.

"Indeed."

He then opened the file and everyone read it. "Hmm, looks to me like everything Maria's parents said about her checks out so far. Short-lived experiences in cheerleading and coaching, in many schools and ventures."

"What about that photo of her?," Jake said as he pointed at the picture in the profile of a woman with shoulder-length red hair.

"Hold that," Danny said as he picture his phone and took a picture of the picture. "Daryl could use this to do a background check on her."

"Good idea, Daniel," Oak said. "Speaking of Daryl, I wonder how he and the others are having trouble getting into the coach's office."

* * *

><p>At that same moment, the door to Coach Sweeten's office was unlocked and opened by one of the school's delinquents, who had picked the lock so quickly and quietly. Daryl, Lilo, Stitch, Mickey, and Spongebob entered.<p>

"Thank you," Daryl said to the kid whose eyes glowed purple, due to being under Daryl's power. "Now go on back to the gym."

"Yes," he said as he left via backflips. The group then looked around the office and saw that everything seemed normal.

"We should probably start searching the place," Spongebob said.

"Yeah," Daryl said. "Everyone fan out, start looking."

The group then headed around the office trying to look for clues to the coach. They looked in drawers, cabinets, shelves, etc. Then Lilo noticed a pile of papers on the office desk, and started shuffling through them.

"Hey, guys, would you look at this?," Lilo said. The others came and looked at the papers too, and all noticed…

"They look like cheerleader move plans," Mickey said as she saw several markings, some that were labeled with initials, and . "Like the kind a coach makes for a team."

"Yeah, but she drew them on maps of quite a few streets," Daryl said. "But why?"

"I dunno, but we should make copies of all these plans," Spongebob said. "They could be important."

"And we have a copy machine, right there, too," Mickey said. "Let's do it."

* * *

><p>In downtown of ToonTown, Tony is frantically trying to find the fairy baby after he escaped thanks to Vicky.<p>

"Man, I swear if anything happens to Poof I'm gonna have Vicky's head!," he growled.

Suddenly he heard a commotion and gunshots screams coming from the ToonTown Palace Shopping Center.

"What in the world is going on there?"

He headed to the shopping center to find several people running out screaming.

"What's going on?," Tony said.

"Men, with masks and guns!," a shopper said. "They're rounding up people inside and making demands!"

"Okay, call the police," Tony said as he went inside the mall. He knew he had to look for Poof, but he couldn't let this robbery happen. He ran to the entrance hall to the mall.

"Okay, everyone we want your money, jewelry, watches, everything!," the leader said. "Give them up peacefully and nobody gets hurt!"

"Except you!," Tony said as he stepped up, causing the robbers to turn around and see him.

"Yo-Yo Boy?!," they all said.

"Yep, and you're all under arrest!"

"Yeah right, you can't take us all, kid!," another thug shouted.

"I can try."

Tony then prepared to fight, as did the robbers, until…

"Poof-poof," Poof said as he popped up in front of everyone.

"Poof!," Tony said upon seeing him. "Get back!"

"Poof-poof!," the fairy baby said as he floated towards the robbers.

"Yeah, get lost you little runt!," the leader said.

"Hey don't talk to him like that!," Tony said angrily.

"What you gonna do about it?," the leader said to Tony before turning back to Poof. "And you, I said get lost you little pipsqueak."

He then shoved Poof out of the way, and the fairy baby, now hurt, started to cry and shake his rattle as he floated off.

"Oh boy, now you've done it."

"Done what?," the leader asked. At that moment, Vikings appeared out of nowhere, and made loud battle cries, shocking the hostages and robbers alike.

"Oh…that."

The Vikings then attacked the robbers and began to beat them up really badly, allowing the hostages to quickly ran for the mall's exits.

"Well, that'll take care of them. Now to find Poof again," Tony said as he left the mall to find the fairy baby once more.

* * *

><p>Later on, the rest of the gang was at the PowerPuff Girls locker, trying to get the girls who'd locked themselves in, to come out again.<p>

"Come on, you guys can't stay in there forever," Ash said.

"At least not without food and water," Bloo said.

"Well we can try," Buttercup said. "I can't believe he did it again!"

"Look guys, a lot of people have parents who embarrass them," Bart said. "Don't let it wreck your street cred."

"Yeah, we'll stand by your sides," Tommy said.

"Just like any good friends would," June said. At that, the Girls opened their lockers and came out.

"Are you sure?," Bubbles asked. The gang nodded. "Well okay."

"And besides, it's not like things could get any worse," Bloo said.

Just then the PA sounded, and Utonium's voice was heard on the announcement.

"Uh, pardon the interruption, everyone, but I want to do a special tribute for my girls," he said. "Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, this is for you."

At that moment, the infamous "I Love You" song started to play and soon, loud laughter rang out through the entire school. Totally humiliated, the girls once again covered their heads with paper bags in utter shame and complete embarrassment.

* * *

><p>In the WOOHP-jet, the group was going over the plans they'd copied, while Daryl had sent the picture of Coach Sweeten through the WOOHP criminal database, to see if there was a match.<p>

"So what could all these plans be for, guys?," Danny said.

"I wish we knew," Oak said.

"Looking the streets up now," Jake said. He typed several street names up on the computer and entered them into the search engine. What popped up next stunned him. "Yo, check this, you got the streets, Calvert, Opree, and Nathal in there?"

"Yeah, the first three streets, why?," Janitor said.

"Says here's that all those streets have armored car deliveries to banks that are on their streets this week. And within the last 18 hours, the armored cars from those three streets were robbed…by cheerleaders!"

Everybody gasped.

"Cheerleaders?!," Spongebob gasped. "Don't tell me they're our cheerleaders?"

"Well, they looked to be middle-schoolers, according to the guards."

Just then, the jet's computer beeped.

"We got a match," Daryl said as he went and saw who it was. He gasped in shock at seeing who it was. "Guys, it seems that Maggie Sweeten is known to WOOHP as Margaret Nussbaum, aka Candy Sweet. She's a former aspiring cheerleader who turned against the sport after being rejected from joining her high school team due to not being "sweet" enough. She had two tussles with Sam, Clover and Alex, but they beat her both times. She since served her time and has been released. Says here that one of her schemes involved brain-washing a cheerleading squad to help her escape prison."

"Well then, you don't suppose she could have tried the same thing again with Maria and her squad to help her commit robberies?," Danny said.

"I'm willing to stake my life on it," Daryl said. Just then the jet's computer beeped rapidly. Daryl clicked the alert on the computer and found…

"Uh-oh, we have a robbery on Jane Street. Armored car, girls in cheerleader outfits."

"It must be them," Prickley said.

"We can intercept them if we hurry," Janitor said.

"Then let's punch it," Daryl said as put the jet at top speed towards the trouble.

* * *

><p>At the scene of the crime, the said cheerleaders had overpowered and tied up the armored van drivers and were carrying out the bags of money, while cheering.<p>

**Cheerleaders: **_Leawood style,_

_Leawood grace,_

_Leawood steals,_

_All over the place!_

"That's right, girls," Coach Sweeten, aka Candy Sweet, said as she observed the girls. "Keep it up! Soon we will be the ultimate team in cheerleading and robbery! Nobody and nothing will stand in our way!"

"Except us, coach. Or is it, Candy?," a voice said behind her. She turned to see Daryl and the other students and teachers right behind her. "On the behalf of WOOHP, you're under arrest Ms. Sweet…again."

"I don't think so!," Candy said. "Cheerleaders, Alpha G formation!"

The cheerleaders jumped all around and surrounded the group. They got ready to fight, but Daryl said, "Wait guys we don't wanna hurt them."

"How can we fight them but not hurt them?," Spongebob asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Girls, attack!," Candy said. The girls quickly jumped all around the group and moved into to attack with a combo of gymnastics moves. The group tried to fight them with out hurting them, but that proved to be more difficult than they thought. The cheerleaders overpowered them with their skills, and soon had them all tied up. As Daryl struggled against his bonds, he noticed one of the girls whom he recognized as Maria.

"Maria, you have to stop this! Why are you acting this way?!," he said. Maria just stared coldly at him and didn't answer.

"She won't listen to you, she's in my power now! They all are," Candy said with an evil smile.

"Whatever you've done to them Candy, reverse it now!"

"Sorry, can't do that. And can't let you interfere with my plans again, either. Girls, let's take these meddlers to the factory. I have special plans for them."

"Yes, coach!," the girls all said in unison as they grabbed the still-struggling students and teachers and escorted them away as Candy watched with a wicked smile.

_A/N: Uh-oh, Candy's got the heroes captive! What are her plans for them? And what about Tony and the PowerPuffs? Find out next time on the grand finale of WOOHP-sitting! Read and review, everyone!_


	51. WOOHP-sitting Part 3

_A/N: Last time, Daryl and the rest of the gang discovered the truth about Maria's disappearance, but were captured by Coach Sweeten, a.k.a. Candy Sweet upon confronting her. What will they do to escape? And what about the PowerPuffs and Tony and their problems? Find out on the long-awaited grand finale, right now!_

**WOOHP-Sitting: Part 3**

Back in the streets of ToonTown, Tony continued walking around looking for Poof.

"Poof!," he called out. "Poof, where are you? Man, where could he have gone?"

Just then, as he passed a construction site, he heard Poof's laughter coming from above. Tony looked up and there was Poof walking and giggling on top of the high rise.

"POOF!," Tony shouted as he noticed Poof was bouncing towards the end of the high rise. He then noticed a crane with a metal girder on the hook. Quickly, he ran over, took control and swung the girder over to Poof who bounced on it and swung it to the other side, so that Poof crossed over safely.

"Okay, now to get Poof back home before Cosmo and Wanda find out," Tony said as he rode the elevator to the top and chased after Poof, finally catching him. "Gotcha! Phew, you nearly fell off there."

Suddenly he stopped as he realized that he had walked right of the edge of the high-rise. "Correction, you did fall, only you can float but I can't."

Tony then fell screaming into a tub of wet cement. He quickly climbed out and ran for a hose.

"Oh-no, gotta wash off before…it…dries…," he said as the cement quickly dried, stopping him just seconds away from the hose. Poof then floated down and waved his rattle, freeing Tony, and giggling.

"You think this is funny, huh?," he snapped. "You're lucky this isn't more dangerous!"

Poof then waved his rattle again as Tony said. "What are you doing?"

Next thing he knew, Tony and Poof were back at the top of the high-rise! Tony took out some binoculars and looked at the city.

"Cruella De Vil's 50 story fur storage?! Could this get any worse?"

Poof waved his rattle again and poofed up a tiger.

"I gotta stop giving that kid ideas," Tony said to the readers as the tiger roared at them and both fell of the high rise back into the cement, which froze them again as they tried to leap out. A construction wrecking ball then hit Tony and Poof, and sent them flying.

"Okay Poof, that was a second close call. At least you're safe and we aren't in another hostage situation…and why'd I just say that?"

Poof then waved his wand again, poofing him and Tony away to another location.

* * *

><p>Back in ToonSchool, at the lunchroom, the PowerPuffs were sitting with the rest of the gang, still embarrassed about all that had happened in class with their dad.<p>

"I can't believe the Professor embarrassed us three times today!," Blossom said upset.

"I know, I've never been more humiliated in my whole life!," Buttercup added.

"I can still hear everyone laughing," Bubbles said. At that several other students came up to the gang pointing and laughing at the girls.

"That's because everyone is still laughing," Bloo pointed out. The girls groaned in dispair June, of course slapped Bloo over the head for his insensitivity. Just then Rudy Tabootie and Penny Sanchez (ChalkZone) came over to them.

"Hey, guys," Rudy said. "We just came from our period Science/Chemistry with Prof. Utonium."

"Yeah, and he's been telling everyone some pretty interesting things about you guys in class all day," Penny put in. "Stuff we've never known before."

"Like what?," Blossom groaned.

"Like how you once stole those expensive golf clubs as a Father's Day present for him," Rudy said. "Had to do community service and everything."

"Hey come on, it only happened once! And I saw how much the Professor wanted those clubs and how sad he was when he saw the price. I just wanted to make him happy."

"We know, we know, Blossom," Buttercup said annoyed.

"He also told us about you knocking out your town's villains' teeth and stealing them to get extra money from the Tooth Fairy, and how Blossom and Bubbles helped them get back at you for that, Buttercup" Penny said.

"Ugh, did he **HAVE** to bring that up? That was horrible. I had to use every cent I collected to get my teeth fixed!"

"Well you shouldn't have been so greedy," Bubbles said.

"Oh, shut up!"

"And he told us about the time you hit your head, lost your memory, thought you were Mojo Jojo and tried to destroy Townsville too," Rudy said to Bubbles.

"Hey, that's not fair! I can barely remember any of that!," she protested. "If this keeps up, the whole school will be laughing at us."

"Well, why not just tell him how you feel about him calling you those cute names and telling about your most embarrassing moments," Mac said.

"We want to," Buttercup said.

"We just don't know how too," Blossom put in.

"Yeah, if we tell him the wrong way, he might think we're being, uh…," Blossom said. "What's the word that describes Bloo most of the time?"

"Insensitive?," Tommy said.

"Yeah that's it."

"Hey!," Bloo said offended.

"Well you have to tell him how you feel sometime," Ash said.

"Yeah, otherwise, he'll turn you into the laughing stock of the whole school," Bart added in. Just then one of the school's bullies, Francis walked up to everyone.

"Hey, it's the PowerPuff Girls. Or should I call you the Cuddle-Muffins?," he mocked.

"Oh, great," Timmy said exasperated. "Just what we need!"

"Not now, Francis," Blossom said. "We're not in the mood now."

"But I am," Francis said. "Especially with Little Miss Bubbly-Wubblykins here."

"Stop it!," Bubbles said.

"Or what? You gonna cry, wittle baby?"

"Leave her alone, Francis!," June said.

"You can't stop me, and you can't stop her either, cause she's the big baby of her family with her dad always having to leave the hall light open at night so she could sleep. She's a daddy's baby…and a teacher's pet!"

"I am NOT a teacher's pet!," Bubbles protested before breaking down and crying. Francis laughed at her misery…until a sudden punch knocked him across the room. He recovered to see Buttercup looking very angry.

"Okay, wise guy. Now you're gonna get it!," she said angrily. Francis ran screaming out of the cafeteria, with Buttercup flying after him as the gang watched on in shock.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at an old, abandoned school back in Miami, Daryl and the students and teachers that were with him were all chained up at the bottom of an empty swimming pool with Candy and the brainwashed cheerleaders watching them.<p>

"So, you're Yo-Yo Boy's brother, and his friends and teachers," Candy said. "Wonder why he sent you all out to stop me?"

"He had prior commitments," Daryl said.

"Well what are you doing brainwashing children to commit crimes, Ms. Sweet?," Prickley said. "And after you just got out of prison too."

"Yeah, you'd think prison would change someone for the better," Janitor said.

"Well, after I was finally released, I found that I was penniless," Candy said. "I tried the honest life for a time coaching these girls, and when that still wasn't enough, I decided to recycle an old scheme to make some real money. I decided to bring the cheerleaders to my house under the pretense of a post-practice celebration. While there I had them watch the same DVD I used to get a squad to try and break me out of jail before. Only this time, it was programmed to get them to help me commit armored car robberies. And after 4 successful small heists, we're gonna hit an big score."

"How big?," Danny asked.

"About $100 million being convoyed in multiple armored cars to Florida's Federal Reserve, in an hour."

"Dang, that's a lot of duckets," Jake said impressed.

"We're gonna raid the convoy before it reaches the reserve and steal the whole shipment right out from everyone's noses. Unfortunately you won't be there to see it, considering you'll be six feet under…underwater, that is!"

With that, two of the brainwashed girls pressed two buttons on the wall, and the pool started filling with water. Upon seeing this, Stitch started to panic badly.

"What's with him?," Spongebob asked.

"Stitch can't swim. He hates the water, remember," Lilo reminded him.

"Oh well, that just makes it all easier. I'd love to stay and watch, but we mustn't be late for the big one," Candy said. "Have a nice swim everyone! Girls, let's move out!"

With that, Candy left with the cheerleaders, leaving the kids and teachers to drown.

* * *

><p>Back in ToonTown, Poof had poofed himself and Tony to a jewelry store, that was in the midst of a hold up by several robbers.<p>

"Okay, everyone on the ground!," the leader screamed as the scared people complied.

"Poof!," Tony snapped irritated. "I'll deal with you later."

"Alright, everyone stay down and no one gets hurt!"

"Except you," Tony said as he stood up.

"Yo-Yo Boy?!," the robbers all shouted.

"Yeah, so why don't you get on the ground and put your hand on your heads?"

"You in what army?," a robber said.

Just then Poof floated up to the lead robber's face.

"Get lost, you little runt," he said as he callously shoved Poof away.

"Big mistake, pal," Tony said as Poof cried and waved his rattle. At that moment, the same tiger from before poofed up in front of the robbers, and roared at them, causing them to look intensely scared.

"Mommy," the lead robber said as the tiger began to maul them viciously. The hostages ran out of the store, as did Tony with Poof, whom he'd managed to calm down.

"Okay, Poof, let's get home before you're parents get back," he said as Poof waved his rattle and poofed them both out of the area.

* * *

><p>Back at the pool, the water was continuing to rise with the kids and teachers struggling to get out of the chains. Stitch was struggling the most, given his fear of water.<p>

"It's no use," Lilo said. "These chains must be solid steel or something."

"Well, we've got to get out of here somehow, before we all drown," Mickey said.

"But how? We can't break these chains," Jake said. Suddenly Daryl's eyes lit up as he got an idea.

"Or maybe we can," he said. "Danny, your ghost powers!"

"Huh?," Danny said confused, before he realized what he meant. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Quick, get Stitch out of the pool and then try to shut off the water," Daryl said as he took out the Laser BallPoint Pen from his shoe. "Jake, you and me try to break these chains."

"Got it," both boys said as Jake and Daryl tried to break the chains with their fire breath and Laser BallPoint Pen, while Danny went intangible and flew Stitch out of the pool and the two started to work on shutting the water off. Danny froze the pipes and Stitch turned a wheel to cut of the water flow just as the water had reached the others chests, and Daryl and Jake had managed to free themselves and the others from the chains. Everyone then climbed out of the pool.

"Wow, that was close," Lilo said.

"Yeah, but we're all okay, and that's what counts," Spongebob agreed.

"Now we best track down that crazy coach and stop her before she flees with that government money!," Prickley said.

"Lucky for us, she told us where she was going," Daryl said. "I can pinpoint the location on the GPS and we can go there in a rush!"

"Then let's get to it!," Danny said.

* * *

><p>Back in ToonSchool, a crowd of students (including the rest of the gang) surrounded Buttercup, who had caught and was beating up Francis for making Bubbles cry.<p>

"And this'll…teach…you…to make…my…sister…cry!," she said, pausing as she punched him with every word.

"Please stop!," Francis begged between punches. "I didn't mean it! I take it all back! I'm sorry!"

"BUTTERCUP!," a familiar voice rang out. Everyone turned to see Professor Utonium looking very angry. Buttercup stopped punching Francis and let him go. "What have I told you about using your powers to fight in school?!"

"Professor! I-I can explain!," she said.

"I think this explains enough, young lady."

"Come on, Professor, not here. Everyone's watching!"

"In the Science Lab, NOW!," he said as he grabbed Buttercup's arm and dragged her to the lab, with Blossom and Bubbles following as everyone watched. Once in the Lab, Utonium to continued to scold Buttercup. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times–no fighting in school!"

"But Professor–"

"No buts, Buttercup."

"But Professor, she only beat Francis up because he was teasing me about being a teacher's pet," Bubbles said.

"Just like every kid in the school is doing now," Blossom said.

"What? What do you mean?," Utonium asked.

"Well," Bubbles said. "Ever since you started subbing for Dr. Jookiba, you've kind been treating us like babies, like calling us those embarrassing names, and telling those embarrassing stories about us."

"Like the time I went to jail for stealing those expensive golf clubs for you as a Father's Day gift," Blossom said.

"And when I had to get my teeth fixed after I got beaten up by the Townsville villains after for beats them up for their teeth," Buttercup added.

"And when I got knocked out and woke up thinking I was Mojo Jojo and went on a destructive spree," Bubbles finished.

"It's just like when you started embarrassing us when you became PowerProf.," Blossom said.

"Really?," Utonium asked. The girls nodded "yes" solemnly. "Oh, my…well why didn't you just tell me it was making you feel so uncomfortable?"

"Because you've done so much for us, and…," Blossom started.

"We didn't want to seem unsupportive…," Buttercup added.

"So we chose to keep our mouths shut...for you," Bubbles finished.

"Oh girls, I'm so, terribly sorry," Utonium said as he realized what he'd done. He then hugged the girls tenderly. "I never meant to embarrass you. But next time I do something that bothers you like that, tell me, and I'll take care of it, okay."

The girls nodded. Just then, the other students (including the rest of the gang), who'd overheard every word said, walked in looking remorseful.

"And we'd like to apologize too," Dash Parr said.

"Yeah, I guess you guys aren't teacher's pets after all," Eddy said.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have teased you three like that," Numbah 362 said.

"Can you forgive us?," Trixie Tang asked.

The girls looked at each other for a second, then smiled and said in unison, "We forgive you!"

The students all then thanked the PowerPuffs as the rest of the gang looked on happily.

"Well l think this story's ended on a happy note," June said.

"Yeah," Ash said as he thought about something. "I wonder how Tony's doing with his babysitting?"

* * *

><p>Back at Krusty Towers, Tony and Poof arrived back in Apartment 7K to find it still a big mess and the dragon still around.<p>

"Oh, man. We gotta clean this place up, before your parents return," Tony said. "Do your thing, Poof!"

Poof then waved his rattle and with a poof all the damage to the room was repaired and all the mess was cleaned up.

"Phew, that was close. And where is Vicky?"

Just then, Tony heard a noise from the hall closet. He walked over to and opened it up and Vicky came falling out.

"So there you are."

"Yeah well-," she started to say before seeing the now-clean apartment-and the dragon. "How'd you clean this place up so fast…and why is that dragon still here?!"

Tony turned and realized that the dragon was still there and the window was still open with Poof's blanket hanging from it.

"Oh-no! Poof, we need to get rid of those before…," he started to say before he heard Wanda's voice say, "Tony, we're back!"

"They're here!," Tony said, knowing they would be in big trouble. Cosmo and Wanda opened the front door and came in in human form.

"Hey Tony, so how was-," Wanda said before they both noticed...

"Why is there a dragon in the apartment," Wanda asked.

"And why is Poof's blanket hanging out the window?," Cosmo asked. "And why is honey so sticky?"

"What does that have to do with this?," Tony asked.

"I dunno, I just always wondered."

Just then a news report on the living room TV came on.

"_This is Chet Ubetcha here with breaking news: authorities are looking to thank local hero Yo-Yo Boy and his round-ball like sidekick for foiling two robberies at the ToonTown Palace Shopping Center and Hallwell's Jewelry Store, with the help of Vikings and a Burmese tiger. The two were also seen apparently playing tag on top of a ten-story construction site as well._"

At that, Cosmo and Wanda glared at Tony and Poof.

"Now before you say anything, I want to tell you both that…this whole thing was Vicky's fault!," he said before pointing to Vicky who was still cowering from the dragon.

"What?! You big liar, I didn't do anything!," she protested.

"Yeah, you did!," Tony snapped before turning back to Cosmo and Wanda. "She broke in here to get revenge on me for a prank, she upset Poof, he, uh, brought the dragon in here and then ran off out the window. I was chasing him down to get him back."

"That's a total lie!"

"I have proof!," Tony said as he clicked the TV remote to show footage from his surveillance camera of Vicky breaking in and waking Poof, her very meanly shooing him away, him crying and waving his rattle, stopping just at that point. Cosmo and Wanda, now knowing the truth, turned on Vicky.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?," Wanda said.

"Uh…bye!," Vicky said as she ran for the door but was stopped by Mr. Krabs who had heard the noise the dragon had caused.

"Ho-ho-hold it! What be going on up here?!," he said. "And what's with the dragon?!"

"Vicky," Tony said. "She broke in here and brought that dragon in order to get revenge on me for a prank I played on her. Caused a lot of damages too, most of which I managed to fix."

"Is that a fact?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"No buts, lassie," Krabs said. "I should call the police on you. However, I'm willing to let you make up the damages with some community service here at the Towers."

"Community service?!," Vicky snapped. "As if! Like I'd work for the likes of you!"

"Hey, guys, I wish Vicky couldn't say no to doing community service…ever," Tony whispered to Cosmo and Wanda, who raised and waved their wands. With a poof, Vicky then said.

"I mean, sure, okay, I'll do it!," she said while in a trance.

"Good," Krabs said as he grabbed her arm and lead her outside. "You can start by unclogging the toilet in 11G..."

As soon as they left the two fairies turned to Tony.

"Tony, thank you so much for looking after Poof," Wanda said. "And for keeping him safe through all that. You did a great job!"

"Yeah, we ought to go out and leave him with you more often," Cosmo added.

"It was no problem," Tony said. "I have to admit the little tyke's really grown on me since I first started living here."

Just then Poof hugged Tony as he said, "Tony."

"Aww, shucks," Tony said as he hugged him back. Just then, Timmy popped in the apartment.

"Hey guys, so how was your–," he began to say before noticing Tony and Poof hugging. "WHAT IS GOING HERE?!"

"This isn't what it looks like!," Tony said.

"Oh, I think I know what it looks like: you hugging my brother the way I always hug him!," Timmy said angrily.

"Now hang on Timmy," Tony said trying to calm Timmy down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Miami, Candy had already put her plan into action, with her brainwashed cheerleaders having halted the armored truck convoy, tied up the guards and drivers and where carrying the money out for her.<p>

"Excellent, girls," she said. "Keep it up. Soon I'll be the wealthiest cheerleader in the world, with millions of the easiest money anyone had ever made!"

"Yeah, and the only problem you're gonna have is spending it," a familiar voice said. Candy and the girls turned to see, to the former's surprise, Daryl with his friends and the teachers.

"YOU?! I don't know how you escaped the pool, but you won't stop me from taking my biggest score!"

"That's what you think," Daryl said. "Prepare to go back to prison, Candy!"

"We'll see about that," Candy cackled. "Girls, attack beta formation!"

"Ready! Okay!," the cheerleaders cheered as they ran and back-flipped towards the group. Daryl drew his scythe, Danny and Jake changed into their halfa and dragon forms, and Lilo, Stitch, and the teachers took out the gadgets Daryl had given them, and all prepared to fight.

"Remember, don't hurt them, we just need to hold them off long enough to figure out how to break them free of the brainwashing," Daryl told them. "Now let's go!"

The group then charged at the cheerleaders, who attacked first by using acrobatic punches, kicks and leaps. The others defended themselves as best they could without hurting the girls, Danny just turned intangible to dodge and used his ice powers to immobilize them. Jake and Stitch used their martial arts moves to block and parry the blows of two. Oak and Lilo threw Poke Smoke Balls to obscure their sights. Mickey and Spongebob used Stun Bomb Marbles to stun several more. And Janitor and Prickley used the Laser Ballpoint Pens to knock down several things in the environment to hold the girls back.

Meanwhile, Daryl was busy battling Candy and Maria (who were wielding sticks), while also trying to get through to the latter.

"Maria, listen," he said as he blocked their blows with his scythe. "You have to fight this brainwashing."

"No use, kid," Candy said as she and Maria continued to strike. "She only obeys me, her coach now."

"Then it's time to take this to the next level," Daryl said as he held out his hand and formed a shadow into a larger hand. He then grabbed Candy and threw her to the top of a tall streetlight post, where she hung on for dear life.

"That's takes care of her for now," Daryl said as he continued to block Maria's attacks. "But how to break this brainwashing?"

Suddenly he got an idea. "I got it! But I'm gonna need some cover for it."

"I'm out of Smoke Balls, someone toss me something else," Oak shouted. Stitch then pulled out a familiar black bottle, which Daryl noticed.

"Maka maki!," he said.

"Stitch, what did I tell you about messing with my stuff that's my last…Shadow Mist!," he said as he realized what it meant. He then grabbed the bottle and tossed it to the ground, breaking it and covering the whole area in dark mist, blinding everyone. Moving fast, he speed through the mist (which he could see through) and hit each of the cheerleaders, including Maria over the head with it, knocking them out. As the mist cleared, the gang regrouped.

"So is it over? Did we win?," Jake asked.

"I think so," Spongebob said. At that, the cheerleaders, now free of the brainwashing, started to recover, including Maria, whom Daryl was checking on.

"Maria, are you okay?," he asked.

"I think so," she groaned. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"Long story."

"NO!," Candy screamed, still dangling from the streetlight post. "It was such a brilliant plan too! Could this be any worse?"

At that moment, Stitch climbed up to her and barked in her face, scaring her and causing her to fall to the ground and land in a muddy puddle. "I had to ask."

"_Now_ we've won," Daryl said as everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>Much later, back at WOOHP HQ, the group had cleaned up most of the mess from earlier and were telling Tony and the PowerPuffs about their mission.<p>

"And that's what happened," Janitor said. "And we called some field agents."

"Yeah, so most of the stolen money has been returned…," Danny said.

"Maria and the other girls are back home with their families…," Prickley added.

"And Maria's just gotten back in touch with her EnSoul," Daryl said. "And I finally ordered a new Dark Realm Kit."

"And Candy's back in the WOOHP slammer where she belongs," Jake finished.

"Wow, sounds like a pretty busy day," Tony said.

"Yeah, how'd the babysitting go for you, bro?," Daryl asked.

"Well besides a few snafus, including one from Vicky, it's was okay."

"And heard you girls were having some issues with your dad subbing for Jumba," Mickey said.

"Yeah, we did but they're all resolved now," Blossom put in.

"Yeah, compared to your days, ours was a piece of cake," Buttercup said.

"Strawberry cheesecake," Bubbles put in.

"And we managed to clean up most of the mess before Jerry got back," Lilo said. "He'll never notice."

Just then the office door opened, and Jerry entered.

"Oh, hello to you all," he said.

"How was your business?," Tony asked.

"Exhausting," Jerry said. "How'd things go here?"

"Oh just fine," Lilo said. "We just sat around, hung out…"

"And busted Ms. Candy Sweet in a brainwashed cheerleader robbery scheme," Spongebob said.

"All of you…busted her…together?," Jerry asked.

"Aw shucks it was nothing," Mickey said. "Just happy to help."

"Well, I'm glad things worked out so welllll!," Jerry said as he was suddenly blown to the ground. Everyone turned to see Stitch playing with the Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer.

"STITCH!," they all scolded.

"Naga (**Sorry**)," Stitch said.

Jerry lying on the floor, looked up and said, "Why are there holes in my ceiling?"

The students and teachers realizing they forgot to fix up the holes that Stitch had made earlier, all said in unision, "Aww, man!"

_A/N: A long day's work indeed! What a great ending at last! But stay tuned because we still have some more ToonSchool coming up in time in our return from six months hiatus. _

_Also, for the upcoming 2014 Kid's Choice Awards, RunnerAwaker is planning a special extra that will feature one of four select characters from our fics getting slimed. You will have to vote on her profile to see which character will get the slime. You have until the day of the KCA's March 29__th__ to vote._

_So read, review, subscribe, vote, and we will see you for the next episode!_


	52. Class Interview: Jake Long

**Class Interview: Jake Long**

At the ToonSchool News Report set, we see Mac and Blossom on the reporter's desk as they start the News Report. "Welcome to the newest edition of ToonSchool News Report. I'm Mac," Mac introduced himself.

"And I'm Blossom," Blossom said to the audience, "Let's start off with Billy on the weather."

At the weather report set, Billy grinned stupidly as he said, "Gen-uses, which is one of an."

"Thanks for that report, Billy," Mac said.

Blossom then said, "Today, Bart will interview one our best buds and one of our circle of friends all the way from New York City. Please welcome the American Dragon himself, Jake Long."

"Thanks, Blossom," Bart said as he turned to Jake, who was seated in an interviewer chair and fist-bumped him. "Jake, wassup man?."

"It's all good Big B, it's all good," Jake responded.

"So, you lived in the Big Apple before moving to ToonTown? What was it like there?"

"It was cool, man. There's lots of places to go and see there. Times Square, Broadway, Madison Square Garden, Yankee Stadium, you name it."

"I know, I went there several times myself. So got any friends there?"

"Just my main homies, Trixie and Spud. I stay in touch with them. Oh, and Rose, my girl, who lives in Hong Kong too."

"What was it like when you first started training as the American Dragon?"

"It was hard, no doubt. And actually performing my Am Drag duties really took a toll on my social life, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I get it. There's a bunch of other guys who can relate to you on that here. And for the last question, you're in the band the Toonsters. What's it like?"

"It's great, it's incredible, man. My folks are cool with it as long as I don't fall behind in school."

"Nice," Bart said. "Well, that's all we have time for. Blossom, Mac, back to you."

"Thanks for that interview guys," Blossom said. "Stay tuned for another edition soon."

"Until then, this is Mac and Blossom with the ToonSchool News Report. Good night, everybody," Mac said as another edition of ToonSchool News Report ends.


	53. Promo: Playtime in Hip-Hop Town

**Promo: Playtime in Hip-Hop Town**

_**Every path to stardom has a beginning…**_

"Wow, I still can't believe this is really us now," Bubbles said as the band exited the recording booth.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy getting here," Tony said.

_**And the Toonsters get the beginning to their path in a big surprise!**_

"Guys, that was Adam Evans, co-founder and owner of the Toon Sound Jams record label," Daryl said with glee after hanging up the phone.

"Adam Evans, I heard of him," Tony said. "Isn't he supposed to be a superhero too?"

"Yes, but that's another story. What matters now is that, I just talked to him and after seeing the Toonsters' latest performance, he wants to sign you guys to his label."

"Shut up!," June said excited as the Toonsters gasped.

"You shut up, " Daryl said as everyone celebrated this.

_**But when a reluctant fill-in performance goes viral… **_

As the Toonsters continued to perform "Favorite Foods" for the kids, one kid at the party recorded the performance on his cell phone. The scene cuts to the gang learning about the performance after watching it online in the Chill Room.

"Somebody uploaded us online?!," Danny exclaimed.

"This can't be good," Tommy said.

_**Will their big star dreams crumble into dust?**_

"I don't get it, man," Tony said to Adam.

"I do think y'all are genuine," Adam responded. "It's just when I was looking up your videos on the web, I saw one of you dressed up in those costumes singing about your favorite foods and stuff. It's not the image I'm looking for for the label."

"This sounds bad," Ash said as the scene then cuts to him.

_**Tune in to the next crooning new episode of ToonSchool to find out!**_


	54. Playtime in Hip-Hop Town: Part 1

_A/N: Hey, everybody, here's an ep that kicks off the Toonsters' climb to fame and fortune! Get ready because it's time to start jammin'!_

_**Plot:** The Toonsters flash back to when they got the opportunity of a lifetime when Adam Evans, aka Rubberband Man (Static Shock) offers to sign them to his record label. Also, at the same time, Mickey asks the group to fill in for a group of child entertainers for the birthday party of a friend's son, complete with costumes and a children's song. Unfortunately, while they group is a big hit with the kids, one of them records and posts their performance online, and it goes viral, jeopardizing the band's chances of getting signed. The band and gang must some how prove to Adam their worth to close the deal before it's too late._

**Playtime in Hip-Hop Town: Part 1**

It was a Saturday afternoon in the city of ToonTown. At Toon Jamz Records, one of the biggest record labels in the city, the Toonsters were in a sound booth recording a song:

**All: **_If I ruled the world (Here we go, here we go)_

_So everybody get up, up, out of your seats_

_Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach_

_Jump up, up, up on the beat singing_

_Ay-o, ay-o, ay-o_

_Up, up, out of your seats_

_Be who you are, love is all you need_

_All of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes singing Ay-o!_

_If I ruled the world_

They finished recording, and the gang clapped for their friends as they exited the booth.

"Wow, that was amazing!," Tommy said.

"Yeah, you guys sounded awesome," Ash added in.

"You really are on your way to the top," Blossom put in.

"Thanks, guys," Danny responded with a grin.

"Yeah, we're glad to be here too," Jimmy said.

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually here at Toon Jamz Records, with our very own record deal," Bubbles said with stars in her eyes.

"I know, it's a total dream come true," June said. "It's seems just yesterday we were just a regular school band performing for the student body."

"And now look as us, dawgs," Jake continued.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy getting here that's for sure," Tony said. "I remember two months ago we almost missed out on this big deal."

"Same here. You're just lucky you managed to turn it all around in your favor," Mac said.

"I remember that too. After you agreed to do that favor for Principal Mickey," Lilo said as the gang began flashing back to when it all happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Months Earlier…<strong>_

The gang was in Minnie's drama/theatre class, getting a lesson about ad libbing.

"And so, ad libbing has been an excellent source of improvisational performance on stage, on TV, and in the movies for decades," she said. Just then the bell rang and the students gathered their things to leave, just as Mickey entered the room.

"Hold on Tony," he said. "Minnie and I need to discuss something with you and your bandmates."

"We'll…meet you guys outside," Lilo said to the Toonsters' members.

"Whatever it is you did, why didn't you let me in on it?!," Bloo asked.

"We didn't _do _anything," Jimmy said.

"Then why do they want to se- ah!," Bloo shrieked as Mac pulled him out of the room. Once alone, Mickey and Minnie then turned to the gang.

"So what do you guys need with us?," Tony asked.

"We need a favor," Mickey said. "I'm sure you're all familiar with Jackson Burrows?"

"The guy who owns the Burrows Hotel chain?," Timmy said.

"Yes, he's a big donor to the school, and good friend of ours. His daughter Charlotte is turning 5 years old this Thursday."

"I see. And?," June asked.

"Jackson hired the children's group, the Bubba-Gammas to perform at his son's party," Minnie said. "You may have heard of them."

"Yeah, my little godbrother watches them all the time," Timmy said.

"Me too," Bubbles giggled.

"Well, one of the Bubba-Gammas fell violently ill with the stomach flu and they had to cancel their appearance," Minnie said. "So he needs new performers for the party."

"And you want us Toonsters' to be those performers," Danny asked. Mickey and Minnie nodded.

"But, you can't perform any of your pop or rock tunes," Mickey said. "These are little kids after all, so you need a song that's specifically for little kids."

"You want us to be a kiddie song group?," Bubbles asked.

"Just this one time, yes," Minnie said. "And Jackson is willing to pay $1000 to each of you who's willing to do it."

"$1000?!," Timmy said.

"Each?!," Tony said.

"Yep!," Mickey confirmed.

"Then in that case, we'll be there. But just so we're clear it's a one-time gig, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. We'll be there."

* * *

><p>After school, at the school Music room, the gang and several other students were trying to help the Toonsters with picking a song for their performance.<p>

"Okay, so we can't do any big pop, rock, or loud tunes," Bubbles said.

"But that's what your band has become famous for," Phineas said.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do without them?," Mac asked.

"I dunno, we're serious musicians," Danny replied.

"Hey guys, I think I found a song you could do," Bloo said. "Some one get me a guitar."

"Got it," Rudy said. Bloo handed him the sheet music and after looking at it, Rudy began to play as Bloo began to sing:

**Bloo:** _It's fun to run _

_It's fun to play _

_It's fun to make things out of clay. _

_It's fun to fill your car with gas. _

_It's fun to break... _

_Things made of glass._

Everyone who'd been enjoying the first few verses of the song, soon became weirded out by the lyrics as Bloo continued.

_But broken glass _

_Can cut your hand _

_And then you'll bleed _

_Across the land…_

"We're not singing that!," Tony snapped as everyone was now disgusted by the lyrics.

"Yeah man, we wanna entertain these kids, not scare the living daylights of them," Jake said.

"Well you gotta sing a song about something kids love," Tommy said.

"Well, let's think, some of us have little brothers and sisters who are little kids. What do they like?," Daryl asked.

"Cartoons?," Bart suggested.

"Toys?," Timmy suggested.

"Animals?," Ash suggested.

"Candy?," Lilo suggested.

"Being annoying?," Gaz suggested.

"_Broken glass,_" Bloo sang as everyone looked at him sternly.

Just then, Daryl's cell phone rang. Upon seeing who it was on the caller I.D., he said, "Excuse me a sec. I gotta take this."

He then walked to the other side of the room, leaving everyone else to continue their song problem.

"So anything guys?," Danny asked.

"Hey guys, look," Tony said as he discovered something on his laptop. "Says here on MuzicaLyrics to me that seven of the top 10 kiddie songs are all about food."

"So just sing one of those food songs then," Buttercup suggested. Bloo then began to sing again:

**Bloo:** _Oh, broken glass is not a food _

_So don't you listen to some dude _

_Who says put cheese on broken glass _

_And make a sand-a-witch... _

_Out of broken glass!_

"What is wrong with you, man?!," Tony asked.

"I like it," Gaz said.

"See, she likes my taste in songs," Bloo said.

"Of course _she_ likes it," June said.

"Yeah, she's one of the darkest students in the school," Blossom added.

Meanwhile, Daryl then hung up his phone and said, "Hey guys get this: That was Adam Evans, founder and owner of Toon Sound-Jamz Records."

"Adam Evans, I heard of him," Tony said. "Isn't he supposed to be a superhero as well?"

"Yeah, Rubberband Man. But that's not important. What is, is that I just talked with him, and after seeing your performance at the ToonDome stadium for that halftime show two weeks ago, he's looking to sign the Toonsters to a record deal!"

"Shut up!," June said in excitement.

"You shut up!," Daryl said as everybody started to celebrate.

"Can"

"So now what do we do to seal the deal?," Timmy asked.

"You just need to perform another song for him, that's all," Daryl told them. Bloo then came up behind them with a guitar in hand and began to sing again:

**Bloo:** _Let's sing a song about broken glass _

_I'll help you write it after class _

_There is no song that could surpass _

_This song we sing _

_About broken glass._

Everyone just rolled their eyes at Bloo and continued celebrating.

* * *

><p>On Thursday afternoon at the House of Mouse, the regular business had been discontinued for the day for Charlotte Burrows' birthday party. There were 4 and 5-year olds running around, having fun and just typically acting their age. Mickey was chatting it up with Jackson Burrows himself. Just then, Tony waved at Mickey to get his attention.<p>

"Hey, Mickey," he called. Mickey excused himself and went to see Tony.

"So how's everything coming?," Mickey asked.

"Great. Everyone's putting on their costumes and we have a great song for the kids."

"It's not the song Bloo left on my answering machine about broken glass, is it?"

"Absolutely not. We all voted against that. This is a good song, I promise."

"Okay, then I'll give you 20 minutes."

Twenty minutes later, Mickey was onstage to give an announcement to the party-goers.

"Hey, everybody is everyone enjoying the party?," he said. The kids cheered. "Well it's gonna get even better, because we have a show for you. You know the band the Bubba-Gammas?"

"Yeah!," The kids cheered loudly.

"We'll they had to cancel their performance."

"Boooo!," the kids jeered.

"But we have another band, from right her in ToonTown. You kids might have heard of them. Give it up for the one and only, Toonsters!"

The audience cheered as the Toonsters members emerged from the back, all wearing big food costumes: Tony as a cookie, Bubbles as an ice cream cone, June as a hamburger, Jimmy as a pizza slice, Timmy as broccoli, Danny as a hot dog, and Jake as spaghetti.

"Happy birthday, Charlotte!," Bubbles called out.

"So I'm sure you kids all love the party so far? Especially all the food, right?," Tony said.

"Yeah!," the kids shouted.

"Well here's a little song we cooked up about our favorite foods and maybe some of yours too," Bubbles said. "Hit it, Horace!"

Horace Horsecollar then literally hit the radio with a mallet, causing to say, "I really hate that catchphrase!," as the song began to play.

**All: **_What I like about cheese_

_Is that you can put it on veggies_

_And it tastes...mhm mhm, so good (_**Timmy**:_ Yeah!)_

_I like to talk about food_

_'Cause it's my favorite thing to do_

_Every treat from yellow to blue_

_Red and green so let's all sing_

_Tell me all about your favorite foods_

**Jimmy:**_ Mine is Pizza!_

**Jade:**_ And I like hamburgers too!_

**All: **_I'll eat ice cream cake_

_Till my tummy aches_

_Then here's what I'll do_

_Here's what I'll do_

_Share some of mine with you_

_Yummy yummy_

_In my tummy_

By now, the kids had were all clapping and rocking to the song in enjoyment. Unknown to the Toonsters, one of them had a cell phone in hand and was recording the whole thing as the Toonsters sang.

**All: **_Yummy yummy_

_I like noodles in a bowl_

_Chickens nuggets make me loose control_

_'Cause they taste...mhm mhm so good (_**Timmy**: _Yeah!)_

_I'll eat ice cream cake_

_Till my tummy aches_

_Then here's what I'll do_

_Here's what I'll do_

_Share some of mine with you_

_Yummy Yummy_

_Food!_

The song finished and the audience of kids applauded the Toonsters as they all took a bow on stage.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tony, Daryl, and Danny were at their lockers getting their books.<p>

"Heard you guys were a hit at the party yesterday," Daryl said.

"Yeah, the kids loved us and we got paid," Danny said. "But I'm kinda glad it's over with. That costume was kind uncomfortable."

"And we can get back to our regular performing ways," Tony said.

"Hey dudes," a voice called out. The three turned as a bunch of little kids ran up to them. "You guys are two of the Toonsters, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Tony and that's Danny," Tony said.

"Yeah, you were the cookie and you were the hot dog at that birthday party. Can we have your autographs?," a boy said.

"Sure, were you there at the party?" Danny answered.

"No we couldn't make it," a girl told them. "We found out at this video we found of you online."

"Online?!," Tony, Daryl, and Danny asked in shock.

"Yeah, that website Vids4Kids, we saw you in those costumes performing that song about your favorite foods," another boy said. "It was great!"

The three teens looked at each other uneasily upon hearing this. Who could have put their band online like that?

* * *

><p>Later, outside during lunchtime, the gang was watching the mentioned video of the Toonsters' performance on Daryl's laptop…and needless to say none of them were happy.<p>

"Unbelievable," Timmy said. "How humiliating!"

"Who did this?," Blossom said.

"We don't know," Jake said. "But I do know I don't want to be online dressed as a stupid blob of spaghetti."

"Well too late, it's happened already," Bloo said as everyone glared at him.

"Man, you twerps are a real joke!," Vicky said as she, Princess and Mindy walked up.

"Not in the mood, Vicky," Lilo said.

"**Uku tiki**," Stitch said in agreement.

"Well you guys look totally ridiculous," Mindy said.

"Yeah, nice cookie costume Tony," Princess teased.

"Shut up!," Tony snapped. Just then the gang's friend Johnny Test came walking up.

"Hey Toonster dudes, there's a guy over in the parking lot who wants to talk to you" he said. The gang looked and saw, a skinny black man wearing light purple shirt and pants.

"Oh, that's Adam Evans, the record producer I told you all about," Daryl said.

"Whoa, that's him?!," Buttercup said.

"He's a record producer?!," Vicky said. "Out of our way!"

"Down, girl," Timmy said. "He's here for us, not you!"

"Well, let's go see what he wants," June said as the band all got up and walked towards him.

* * *

><p>"But I don't get it, man," Tony said to Adam. "You said we were genuine talent before, man. Why do you mean you need more time to think?"<p>

"Well, I do think y'all are genuine," Adam responded. It's just when I was looking up your videos on the web, I saw one of you dressed up in those costumes singing about your favorite foods and stuff."

"Hey, that was a just one-time thing," Danny said. "A friend of our hired those kiddie entertainers, the Bubba-Gammas for his niece's birthday, but they cancelled the day before, and our friend asked us to fill in."

"Yeah, it was just a favor to a friend," June said. "We take our music very seriously."

"That's right, we're really serious musicians. Honest!," Bubbles said.

"I'm sure, but, it's just with you dressing up like that and singing songs like this one, it's not the image I'm looking for for the label," Adam said. "So I'm gonna need to do some serious thinking on this one."

The Toonsters looked down in disappointment. Just then, Vicky, Princess, and Mindy ran up in front of them, and started singing a Britney Spears song, hoping to impress Adam. Unfortunately, they were way off-key:

**All: **_(off-key) Oops, I did it again_

_I played with your heart_

_Got lost in the game_

"Uh, you might wanna start running for your car, like right now," Timmy said. Immediately, taking his words to heart, Adam ran to his car, used his rubber-like powers to slip through the window, started it up and drove off. The three Snobs chased after him, still singing horribly, and still failing to impress him.

"Get away from my car!," Adam shouted.

_A/N: Uh-oh, looks like the Toonsters might've lost their chance at a big record deal. Can they bounce back, or are their superstar dreams finished? Find out next time on part 2!_


	55. Playtime in Hip-Hop Town: Part 2

_A/N: Last time, the Toonsters' birthday party performance might have wrecked their chance at a major record deal. Can they bounce back from this, or is their career sunk? Find out on Part 2, now!_

**Playtime in Hip-Hop Town: Part 2**

Back at the gang's table, the rest of the gang were trying to comfort the Toonsters members about the possible loss of their record deal with Adam Evans.

"Come on you guys, it's not so bad," Lilo said.

"Not so bad?!," Tony said. "We just lost or best chance at getting a big record deal."

"And breaking into the big time," Jimmy added.

"Which is bad," Bloo said, as the others glared at him. "Hey, give me the look all you like, it's still bad."

"Well come on you guys, you all know you're a great band," Daryl said.

"The best," Tommy added.

"The best of the best," Mac put in.

"And there are other record labels out there you know," Blossom reminded them.

"Yeah, and they're all gonna look us up online and see us sing that stupid kiddie in them stupid costumes," Jake said.

"Yeah. Hate to say it but I think we just killed our music careers," Timmy said.

"So no making big?," Bubbles asked.

"Most likely, no," June said.

"Oh-no," Bubbles said as she started to cry silently. Ash put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Well, maybe, but that doesn't mean your lives are over," Bart said.

"Actually it kinda does," Bloo said. At this, Buttercup, angry and annoyed at Bloo's callous comments, angrily smacked him so hard, that Bloo flew out of his seat and into a bunch of trashcans.

"Buttercup!," everyone exclaimed to her.

"He was asking for it," she said. Bloo then walked back to the table and sat down again.

"That was rude," he said.

"Yeah, well what are you gonna do about it?"

Just then, Vicky, Princess, and Mindy returned, looking sweaty and exhausted.

"What happened to you three?," Ash asked.

"We chased that producer guy for nine blocks," Vicky said.

"Then we finally caught up to him at a red light and he tried to back up right over us," Princess said. "Can you guys believe that?!"

The gang all looked at each other before all saying "Yes," in unison. Just then, Bessie Higginbottom walked up to them.

"Hey, guys," she said. "I got you guys a new gig!"

"What gig?," Daryl asked.

"My friend Gwen Wu's little brother's 5th birthday at the ToonTown Palace Shopping Center. You guys can do that song you did before."

"NO WAY!," the band members said together.

"Why not? Little kids love you guys! And thought you loved that gig for that Burrows girl's birthday."

"WE HATED IT/IT RUINED OUR CAREERS!"

"But they said they'd pay you all $2000 each and I promised that…"

"We are _**never **_performing that song, or for little kids ever again!," Tony said sternly.

"Oh, phooey!," Bessie said as she walked off. Just then an idea crept into the Snob girl's heads.

"Hey guys, you thinking what I'm thinking?," Mindy asked.

"That we and the boys pose as the Toonsters, sing that song for those brats, and collect their money?," Vicky said.

"Yep."

"Then it's settled?," Princess asked.

"You bet!," Vicky said.

"Uh, you know we just heard everything," Tony said. "They'll never buy it."

"And even if they did, you'd be dressed as a hamburger," Timmy said.

"Singing to 5-year olds," Tommy said.

"Do you guys have any respect for yourselves?," Blossom asked.

"Not when it comes to money," Princess said.

"Girls, to the hamburger!," Vicky said as the three left.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, the Toonsters sat in the music room, brooding over their misfortunes.<p>

"That stupid kiddie song," Danny said. "It's ruined us."

"I know," Timmy said. "No amount of money is worth this."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm really starting to hate little kid songs right now," Bubbles said.

"Me too," Jake said.

"Make it three," June said.

"Yeah, everything was going so good until we accepted that offer," Tony said.

"Our careers in music are finished," Jimmy said as he surfed his laptop, and started listening to music from it. Suddenly he selected a song and noticed that it had the similar melody as "Favorite Foods". "Wow, guys, come here, listen to this!"

"What?," Tony said as they all came over. They all took turns wearing Jimmy's earphones to listen to the song, and notice the same exact thing!

"It's the same tune!," Bubbles said is surprise.

"Just arranged and lyricized differently!," Jimmy said.

"Well who wrote this song?," Timmy asked. Jimmy typed some stuff on the computer, and up popped some information.

"A guy named Andre Harris from Los Angeles, California. He's also the one who wrote the 'Favorite Foods' song."

"What else does it say about him?," asked Tony.

"Says he got into a similar situation when he wrote 'Favorite Foods', and then got out of it by converting it to what we just heard: Song 2 You."

"Well, you think the same thing could work for us?," Bubbles asked.

"Well let's try it out," Tony said. The band members all agreed as they each grabbed their instruments and began to play and sing the song

The scene then changed to the band doing a small performance in Tony's apartment for the rest of the gang:

**All:** _I'll give you my song_

_These words to you_

_Sing you what I feel_

_My soul is true._

_I don't have the world_

_Can't give it to you girl,_

_But all that I can do (_**Tony:**_ All that I can do)_

_Is give this song to you._

Upon hearing it, the rest of the gang applauded for their friends.

"That was awesome!," Ash said.

"Incredible!," Tommy added.

"Amazing!," Blossom put in.

"And the same guy who wrote that favorite food song wrote that song too?," Daryl asked.

"Yeah, he just kept the melody, changed the rhythm and re-wrote the lyrics, and _voila!,_" Tony said.

"Wow," Bart said.

"Hey, you know you could perform this for that producer guy, and maybe it'll convince him once and for all to sign you guys," Ash suggested. Everybody else voiced their agreement.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get him to come see us?," Jake asked.

"Leave that…to me," Bart said.

* * *

><p>The next day at the ToonTown Palace Shopping Center, the Snobs had disguised themselves (and Tootie, Vicky's sister) as the Toonsters, dressed in their food costumes, and had managed to fool Bessie into believing they were the band.<p>

"I can't believe you changed your minds about this gig," she said. "The kids are gonna love you guys! Especially Gwen's brothers!"

"Oh, we look forward to it," Eugene said as Bessie walked away. He then turned to the others and said, "Well she's totally gullible."

"Duh!," Vicky said. "Soon the money will be ours and no one will even know the truth!"

"Well why did I have to come with you guys and help you in this stupid scam?," Tootie asked.

"Because, you're the only one we know who looks like that blonde PowderPuff Girl," Brad said.

"And because I said so," Vicky added.

"And now here they are, the now-internet kiddie sensation performing their hit song 'Favorite Foods', the Toonsters!"

The Snobs and Tootie entered the stage as music started to play, and began to sing the song, though pretty off-key:

**All: **(off-key)_What I like about cheese_

_Is that you can put it on veggies_

_And it tastes...mhm mhm, so good (_**Tootie**:_ Yeah!)_

However, in no time, the kids started to realize that something was wrong.

"Hmm," a boy said.

"Yeah, there's something fishy going on here," said a girl.

"I have a feeling we're being scammed here," another boy said.

"They're getting suspicious," Dash whispered as he noticed this.

"Calm down," Vicky said.

"You calm down!"

Next thing they knew, Vicky and Dash were in a push-shove fight until suddenly Dash pushed Vicky into Eugene, knocking his wig off and exposing them. The song stopped as everyone gasped in shock.

"Hey, he's not the real Tony Clark!," the first boy said.

"Yes, I am," Eugene said in protest. "I'm just having a bad hair day, that's all."

Bessie, however, walked over and pulled the other Snobs and Tootie's disguises off.

"Hey, they're not the real Toonsters," the second boy snapped angrily.

"You're right kid," Bessie said, just as angry. "They're the Snob Squad…and Tootie. How could you?"

"Sorry Bessie," Tootie said remorsefully. "Vicky forced me to do it."

"They're fakers! Get them!," the little girl screamed. Immediately, the kids started booing, throwing things at the Snobs, ambushed the stage and climbed on top of the Snobs, who screamed and flailed as they tried to get away from the kids, except for Tootie, whom Bessie, being her friend and all, helped her slip out the back.

"Get off you little twerps!," Vicky screamed.

"Leave us alone!," Mindy shrieked.

"Nice going, girls," Dash yelled.

"Yeah, we should have know your cockamamie idea would never work!," Eugene added.

"Oh, shut up!," the girls all said in unison.

* * *

><p>Back at ToonSchool, a crowd was gathered around outside as the Toonsters got ready to perform the song that would get them their rep back. Bart had managed to convince Adam Evans to return and listen to their performance of the song and the producer was in the crowd with the rest of the gang waiting.<p>

"Here's our latest cover song, called 'Song 2 You'," Tony said as the band began to play and sing:

**Tony: **_I don't wear designer clothes_

_I don't go to the finest schools_

_But, I know..._

**Tony & Bubbles: **_I ain't no fool, baby._

**Danny:**_I may not be a star_

_I'm not driving the sickest car_

_But, I know..._

**Danny & June:**_I can make you happy, baby._

**Tony: **_I don't know what you been used to_

**Timmy: **_Never been with a girl like you_

**Jake: **_But, I can give you a love that's true to_

**Jimmy: **_Your heart, not material things..._

As they started on the chorus, a van pulled up and the Snobs and Tootie all exited, beat up, dazed and their costumes and disguises ruined, (except Tootie, who escaped unharmed thanks to Bessie) and walked away as the audience clapped to the beat.

**All:** _I'll give you my song_

_These words to you_

_Sing you what I feel_

_My soul is true._

_I don't have the world_

_Can't give it to you girl,_

_But all that I can do (_**Tony:**_ All that I can do)_

_Is give this song to you._

_(Na na na, na na na)_

_(Na na na, na na na)_

**Danny: **_Yeah, I know that you are blessed_

_But, there's something you're missing yet_

_Your own melody..._

_Oh, baby._

**Tony: **_I don't know what you been used to_

**Jake: **_Never been with a girl like you_

**Bubbles: **_But, I can give you a love that's true to_

**June: **_Your heart, not material things..._

**All:** _I'll give you my song_

_These words to you_

_Sing you what I feel_

_My soul is true._

_I don't have the world_

_Can't give it to you girl,_

_But all that I can do (_**Tony:**_ All that I can do)_

_Is give this song to you._

**Jimmy: **_I'll give you my heart, my soul, my voice; baby_

**June: **_What I can say, I'll sing it._

**All: **_Oh, Oooh, Oooooh._

**Tony: **_I'll give my song, these words, to you baby_

_Sing you what I feel, my soul is true._

**All:** _I'll give you my song_

_These words to you_

_Sing you what I feel_

_My soul is true._

_I don't have the world_

_Can't give it to you girl,_

_But all that I can do (_**Tony:**_ All that I can do)_

_Is give this song to you._

The song ended and the whole audience applauded as the Toonsters all took a bow for the audience.

"Beautiful," Adam said with amazement.

* * *

><p>The scene then returned to the present day as the band wrapped up their story to the rest of their friends.<p>

"And Adam was so impressed by the song and our performance that he signed the whole band to a full record deal!," Tony finished the story.

"Wow amigo, that's great!," Manny Rivera said.

"And now you're getting the big break you've been after, right?," Dash Parr said.

"You bet," Bubbles said. "We're just getting started in the big leagues."

"And there's a long road ahead with plenty of adventures," Ash said.

"And we're gonna be along for the ride," Mac added.

"And we'll be watching," Bessie put in. Just then, Adam entered the room where everyone was.

"Yo guys, guess who's performing at the halftime show for the Supernova's game at the ToonDome this Saturday?," Adam said.

"No way!," Danny said. "As in ToonTown's pro-football team, the Supernovas?!"

"Yep, that's the one!"

Everyone cheered and celebrated for the announcement.

"Congrats you guys," Daryl said.

"Don't 'congrats' us yet!," June said. "This is still just the beginning!"

"Yeah! Everyone hands in, and Toonsters on three!," Tony said as the Toonsters, the gang and their friends all put their hand in a pile together. "One, two, three…"

"TOONSTERS!," everyone said as they raised their hands in the air and the scene freeze-framed at that point.

_A/N: Alright! The Toonsters made their comeback and got their record deal! What other sort of adventures lie ahead for them and the rest of the gang? Stay tuned to ToonSchool to find out!_

_Until next time, read and review!_


	56. Extra: 2014 KCA Slime Time!

**Extra: 2014 Kid's Choice Awards Slime Time!**

In the stage where the 2014 Kid's Choice Awards were taking place, a large audience was cheering loudly as the author of ToonSchool, Universal Runners, and several other fics, RunnerAwaker, and her faithful friend and collaborator, NashWalker, entered the stage.

"Hello everybody!," Runner said. "The KCAs are here at last folks!

"And boy do we got a treat for you!," Nash added. "More than two weeks ago, we announced that we were gonna have a special extra in honor of the KCAs that would feature one of four characters from our fics getting slimed. Runner set up a poll in which you readers were to vote for which character would get the big sliming."

"Unfortunately, Nash was the only voter. Guess a lot of you don't have a lot of accounts. But nonetheless, we have our slimée. So here are the characters, whom have no idea of what's to come for one of them."

At that moment, Tony Clark, Daryl Lente, Jordan Waters, and Blake Nova entered the stage.

"So what did you want us here for," Tony asked.

"Yeah, and what's with the crowd," Blake added.

"Well in honor of the KCAs, one of you is gonna be…SLIMED!," Runner said.

"SLIMED?!," the four exclaimed in surprise.

Before they can answer, the cast of ToonSchool appears and throws the slime from their buckets to...

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T SLIME MY GX PORTABLE, TOO!"**

As they opened their eyes, Tony, Daryl, and Blake saw Jordan got slimed instead.

"Stop, stop!," Jordan shouted and pleaded, but everyone just continued sliming her for the next 60 seconds.

After that, the cast puts down their buckets as they celebrated for the chosen character's sliming. However for Jordan, she groans in dismay as she said while wiping off the slime, "Really?! Slimed?! REALLY?!"

"Uh-oh," Itzal, who was also there, said as he, Tony (TS), Daryl, Blake, Runner, Nash, and the ToonSchool gang started looking nervous as Jordan seemed to get angry.

"It was Nash, he voted for you!," Runner said pointing at Nash. Jordan turned with a death glare in her eyes.

"I though it would be cool, please don't hurt me!," Nash said as he cowered and waited for the coming smackdown.

"Are you kidding…I LOVE BEING SLIMED!" Jordan said in excitement. "Why am I the only who get slimed when all of us do?"

Before they can ask, Jordan pulls out a slime hose and along with the other cast of UR and the ToonSchool teachers, she quickly doze the TS gang, Itzal, Blake, and the authors with slime!

"Man, I love the Kid's Choice Awards!," Runner said.

"Me too, partner," Nash said as everyone laughed as they continued with the KCA tradition.

_A/N: The poll isn't successful, but the sliming is! Stay tuned for the promo!_


	57. Promo: Run, Pokemon, Run

**Promo: Run, Pokemon, Run**

_**On the next episode of ToonSchool, a teacher's special request...**_

"So what do you need, Professor?," Ash asked.

"I need a favor," Oak said. "A new trainer is coming here to get his first Pokemon. I need you to care for the six Starter Pokemon I had shipped from the Kanto and Kalos regions until he arrives."

"You can count on us, Professor," Tony said.

_**Turns out to be more than the gang bargained for…**_

The scene changes to where the six Starter Pokemon are being feed lunch by Bart and Timmy. Chespin tries to take some of Squirtle's food, but Squirtle slaps Chespin's hand away. Chespin then shoves Squirtle shoves back, and then the two tackle and start wrestling each other as Bart and Timmy try to break them up.

"I thought Pokemon were supposed to be as easy as pets," Timmy said.

"Me too, some job this is," Bart added.

_**And when their charges go missing…**_

The scene changes to various members of the gang searching all over the school for the Pokemon, who escaped the Creature House.

"Squirtle!," Tony called.

"Charmander!," Ash yelled.

"Bulbasaur!," Oak shouted.

"Chespin!," Danny cried out.

"Fennekin!," Tracey yelled.

"Froakie!," Buttercup called.

"Where could they be?!," Daryl wondered.

_**It turns into a search that reaches ultra-high proportions!**_

The scene changes to Mac and Bloo were outside the school scaling a ledge on a tower in the school trying to reach Froakie who was sitting there.

"Don't look down," Mac said. Just then Bloo slipped and nearly fell, looking down as a result.

"Too late!," he shrieked.

_**Can they get all the starters back before the new trainer arrives?**_

"Professor, he's here!," Tracey said as the others looked stunned at this news.

_**Find out on the next exciting episode, coming soon!**_


	58. Run, Pokemon, Run Part 1

_A/N: Hey, everybody, this new episode is a real race against time. Get ready for the best game of Pokemon Hide-and-Seek ever!_

_Plot: The ToonSchool gang are assigned to help Professor Oak and Tracey in holding some new starter Pokemon from Kanto and Kalos for a new trainer in ToonSchool after Timmy's wish caused his lab in repairs. But when Tony and Daryl find a Squirtle from Janitor, they realized the six have escaped thanks to the Snob Squad's dirty tricks to ruin their reputation. Can they recover the six starter Pokemon before the trainer arrives?_

**Run, Pokemon, Run: Part 1**

It was a sunny morning at ToonSchool, the craziest school for toons. In the Pokémon Biology class out at the Creature House, Professor Oak was giving a lecture to the class…or trying to, at least, due to Bloo's interruptions.

"So why doesn't a Miltank have milk-based attacks?," Bloo asked.

"Well actually, it does have a non-offensive move based on milk," Oak said.

"And why must Pokemon be sprayed with Potions instead of drinking them?"

"Because…"

"And why do Pikachu look so fat? If you ask me, it's from eating all that electricity. And Ash's Pikachu is a prime example of that!"

"Hey, that wasn't nice!," Bubbles protested.

"Yeah, don't talk about my Pikachu like that!," Ash added.

"Hey, I'm just telling it like I see it. Besides it's not like he's around to hear it."

"_Pika…,_" Bloo heard as he became nervous and glanced behind him to see Ash's Pikachu sparking electricity, and looking angry.

"Of course, I could be wrong."

"CHUUUUUU!," Pikachu said as it shocked Bloo with Thunderbolt.

"And the lights went out all over the world," Bloo said dazed before passing out. Several members of the class applauded at this including the gang.

"Serves him right," Blossom said. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of the class, as the students gathered their things to leave.

"Um, Tony," Oak said. "Can I see you and your friends for a second right now?"

The gang stopped as the other students left the room. Tony walked up to Oak and said, "Professor, if this is about Bloo disrupting the class again, I think Pikachu already taught him a lesson."

"True, but that's not why I asked you all to stay behind. I have a favor to ask you."

"What's the favor?," Ash asked.

"Well, we have a new trainer here in ToonTown coming to get his first Pokemon," Tracey said. "He'll be here around the end of the day."

"And in addition to the Kanto region starters Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur, we have the starters imported from the Kalos region, Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie," Oak added. "The trainer will be here later in the afternoon, and I have some a meeting to attend at the time. So…"

"You need us to babysit the Pokemon until the trainer gets here?," Tony guessed.

"Precisely."

"Well I'm up for it."

"Me too!," Ash exclaimed with glee.

"Me three," Daryl added. "Anybody else?"

"Yeah!," shouted most of the gang.

"Not us," said Bart, Timmy, and Bloo. Everyone turned and looked at the three.

"What? Why not?," Bubbles asked.

"Because we hate babysitting Pokemon, remember?," Bart said. "Everytime we do, it always brings trouble."

"Yeah, especially the last time, remember?," Bloo asked.

"Oh, come on dawgs, the last time wasn't so bad," Jake replied.

"Not so bad?! That Chimchar set me on fire!," Timmy annoyingly reminded them.

"It was just your pants, Timmy," Blossom reminded Timmy in return.

"But still we don't like it, and we're not doing it," Bart said.

"Yeah, so count us out," Bloo said.

"Well, you know you guys could use some lesson in fixing your mistakes, especially since you three make so many," Danny said.

"Like what kind of mistakes?," Timmy asked.

"Like the water balloon you set up on Prickley's office door," June said. Just then everyone heard a splash, and Prickley scream.

"When I get my hands on the hooligans who did this, they'll get detention for life!," he yelled.

"So what do you guys say now?," Buttercup asked.

Now scared, the three troublemakers turned and Timmy said, "On second thought, we'll help too."

"At least until Prickley cools off," Bart agreed.

"Good to hear. I best get to my meeting now," Oak said as he left the Creature House.

"Let's get to work," Tony said. The gang then set about to look after the six Starter Pokémon. Unknown to them, the Snob Squad, who'd been eavesdropping, peaked out from behind some boulders.

"So, babysitting Pokemon?," Vicky said as she got angry. "Not on my watch. I'm the only one certified to babysit anything around here!"

"So what do you have in mind, Vicky?," Eugene asked.

"Yeah, what's the plan," Brad asked as well.

"Well, our ex-member and those other two seem to hate the job…"

"Yeah, and?," Mindy asked.

"If we were to make things hard and inconvenient for them…"

"They'd go nuts and crack under the pressure!," Princess exclaimed. "Genius!"

"But how do we get them to crack?," Dash asked.

"I got it. Follow me!," Vicky said as the Snobs crept away unnoticed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the gang and Tracey were performing check-ups on the Starter Pokemon's health. Bubbles, by far, was enjoying playing "nurse" the most to the Pokémon.<p>

"Okay, Charmander seems a-okay," she said as she removed the stethoscope from Charmander's chest.

"_**Charmander-Char,**_" Charmander replied.

"And it looks like this Squirtle's rearing to go," Danny said as he finished polishing Squirtle's shell.

"_**Squirtle-Squirtle-Squirt,**_" Squirtle said happily.

"And Bulbasaur is all pumped too," Lilo said as she and Stitch tested it's reflexes.

"_**Bulbasaur!,**_" Bulbasaur said. Meanwhile, Tony was looking over the Kalos starters with Ash.

"Wow, the Kalos starters are incredible," Tony said.

"I know," Ash said. "Froakie's the Water-type. It can create bubbles called Frubbles from its chest and back, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack. It evolves into Frogadier and then Greninja."

"Sweet! What about Fennekin?"

"Fennekin's the Fire-type. It expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It also likes to snack on twigs. It evolves into Braixen, and then Delphox."

"Nice. And Chespin?"

"Chespin's the Grass-type. It can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone. It evolves into Quilladin, and then Chesnaught."

"Wow. These three are awesome Pokemon," Tony complimented. The three starters blushed at the complement. Just then, the school bell rang.

"Lunch time!," Buttercup shouted.

"Yeah, all this caring for the Pokémon has made me hungry," Jimmy said. Just then, they heard a growling sound and looked at Tommy.

"Me too," he said.

"So then let's go and get some lunch!," Tony said, as the gang and Tracey turned to leave the Creature House. But then he turned towards Bart and Timmy.

"Hold on, Bart and Timmy," Tony said. "Could you two and Bloo-"

Before he could finish, Bloo rushed out of the Creature House screaming, "FREEEEDOOOOM! CHILL ROOM AND VIDEO GAMES HERE I COME!"

"Or just you two feed the Pokemon?"

"Huh? Why do we have to do it?," Bart asked in protest.

"Because you guys didn't do anything to help out with the Pokemon," Ash told them.

"Just feed them and then come join us in the cafeteria," Ash said as everyone else left.

"Aw, man," Timmy said. "Well let's get this over with."

The two then fetched some bags of Pokémon food and poured it into the bowls in front of the Kanto and Kalos starters, who then began to eat. As this happened, Chespin tried to take some of Squirtle's food, but Squirtle slapped Chespin's hand away. Chespin then shoved Squirtle shoved back, and then the two tackled and start wrestling each other as Bart and Timmy tried to break them up.

"I thought Pokemon were supposed to be as easy as pets," Timmy said.

"Me too, some job this is," Bart added.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another part of the Creature House, the Snob Squad had reached the section where a large swarm of Beedrill were kept.<p>

"So you're gonna unleash the Beedrill on them?," Mindy asked.

"Yep! And everyone knows what happens if on of them stings you, and everyone will run for their lives!," Vicky said.

"But what about the door's code? Only Professor Oak and that Tracey guy know it," Brad asked.

"Leave that to me and my newly bought Code Cracker," Eustace said as he took out a phone-like device and hooked it up to the door's code pad. In a few moments the code appeared on the screen: 4197.

"Easy," Eustace said as the door opened. Dash then threw a rock inside at the Beedrill and then they all hid as the swarm came flying out angrily.

"Yes!," Vicky hissed.

Back with Bart and Timmy, the two had finally managed to stop the fight between Squirtle and Chespin when…

"Hey, you hear that?," Timmy asked.

"Hear what?," Bart asked.

"That buzzing noise."

"Yeah, I do. What is-?"

Just then the two looked to the side to see the swarm of Beedrill coming straight at them!

"Beedrill?! How'd they get out?!" Bart shouted.

"I dunno, but run!," Timmy screamed. The two boys along with all the Pokemon in the Creature House ran screaming for cover as the loose Beedrill buzzed all around. The Snob Squad, hicde nearby, snickered at their misfortune.

"Ha, look at them run!," Vicky said.

"This is better than chasing after nerds!," Dash said. Just then Princess heard a similiar buzzing behind her. She turned and saw several very angry Beedrill staring at the six.

"Um, guys you might wanna look behind you," she said fearfully. The other five did just that, and became afraid at the sight of the Beedrill.

"Run?," Princess asked.

"Run," Vicky replied and the Snob Squad ran off with the Beedrill chasing after them. They all quickly climbed out of a window, shut it behind them and ran off. Back inside it was chaos as the two boys dove for cover as the Beedrill continued to buzz around the Creature House. The six starter Pokemon ran around terrified, until Charmander saw an open window and ran towards it. The other five saw this and followed, with all of them crawling out the window and running off in different directions.

* * *

><p>Not long afterwards, the gang, minus Ash returned from the cafeteria to see what was keeping Bart and Timmy.<p>

"What's taking those two so long?," Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, I mean it can't take that long to feed six little Pokémon," Mac said. "What's going on?"

"Let's find out," Tony said as he opened the door. The gang was shocked to see the Creature House a big mess: food spilled, objects thrown around and broken, Beedrill buzzing around and other Pokémon running amuck.

"What the? What happened here?," Daryl asked. Just then, Bart and Timmy appeared, dazed and exhausted.

"Guys…thank goodness…you're here," Bart said.

"What did you guys do?!," Tony asked stunned.

"We didn't…do…anything," Timmy said.

"Then how do you explain this mess?," June asked.

"Beedrill…got out…somehow…chaos…all over…," Bart answered.

"Well it's a good thing I left before you made me feed those starter Pokemon," Bloo said.

"Speaking of which…," Tracey started to say.

"Where are the starter Pokemon?," June finished for him. The whole gang looked around the lab, but saw no sign of any of them.

"They must've slipped out of the lab during all the chaos!," Timmy said.

"What are we gonna do?!," Bubbles said. Just then, Janitor approached the gang.

"Um, excuse me fellas," he asked. "But can you explain why I found this in my cleaning cart?," he said as he pulled out Squirtle.

"Squirtle!," Tony said as he took the Squirtle.

"Well that's one we found," Danny said. "How did all this happen anyhow?"

"Well, come to think of it, the Snob Squad ran by me earlier, talking about Beedrill and them thinking something through," Janitor informed them.

"Of course, the Snob Squad," Blossom said in an obvious tone. "Who else could be so smart to sabotage us?"

"Or so stupid to brag about it as they run off," Buttercup added in the same tone. Just then, Ash walked in the Creature House.

"Hey guys! What's-"

Ash quickly stops when he saw the starter Pokemon are gone. "Aw man! Did Bart sold them?" Ash asked in anger.

"I don't sell Pokemon, weak..." Bart said, offended.

Ash groaned in frustration as Tony explains, "The Snob Squad let them escape. We found a Squirtle from Janitor."

"Unfortunately, we don't know where to find the rest of them!" Daryl continued.

Then, Professor Oak came in to the room and said, "Kids, what going-"

He also stops when he saw the mess of the Creature an empty table and six empty Pokeballs on the ground.

"Did Bart sold them again?," Oak asked in the same tone as Ash's.

"Why's everyone keep saying that?" Bart asked in frustration.

"No, the Snob Squad snuck in and let all the Beedrill out, and the Pokemon escaped in all the hullabaloo," Tommy said.

"I see. Well, we'll deal with the Snobs later, but right now we gotta find those Pokemon, before the trainer arrives," Oak said.

"Well what time will he get here?," Blossom asked.

"At 2 PM," Tracey replied.

"Well it's 11:30 AM now, so that gives us…two-and-a-half hours to find them," Jimmy calculated as he read the clock in the Creature House.

"Then we best get organized and get searching!," Daryl said.

"YEAH!," most of the gang shouted.

"Well can we have lunch first, cause I'm starving!," Bart said.

"Me too," Timmy added.

"NO!," most of the rest of the gang said as they rushed to get organized.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the gang, plus Oak and Tracey was gathered in front of a chart with pics of the Pokemon and about to set out to find the missing starters.<p>

"Okay, guys," Tony said. "We have six starter Pokémon that have gone AWOL. We've already found one, Squirtle."

"So we still have to find Charmander, Bulbasaur, Froakie, Chespin, and Fennekin, in two hours and twenty minutes," Daryl said.

"And they could be anywhere in the school, so keep your eyes peeled and prepare to have to travel big heights if you have to," Tony continued.

"So, we'll have to split up. Jake, Blossom, Bart, Mac, Tommy, and Tracey you go together. Tony, Bubbles, June, Timmy, Bloo and Oak, you guys make the next group. And Danny, Ash, Pikachu, Lilo, Stitch, and Buttercup, you all come with me," Daryl organized.

"Now grab your walkie-talkies, flashlights, gadgets, and everything you need and lets move!"

Most of the gang did just that; Bloo, however, refused to budge.

"Uh, Bloo, were you not paying attention just now?," Mac said to him.

"Yeah I was. So count me out!," he replied. The gang looked at him stunned.

"Hey, we gotta get those Pokémon back!," Ash told him.

"No, _you_ have to get them back. I told you I wanted nothing to do with babysitting Pokémon, and I meant it! And nothing's gonna change my mind!"

"Rotom, give him a Discharge," Oak ordered his Pokémon, who then started charging up to attack.

"AHH! Okay, okay, OKAY! I'LL HELP!," he said as he picked up his stuff too, not wanting a repeat of what happened with Pikachu earlier.

"Good, now let's split up and move out!," Tony said as the three groups split up to find the remaining starter Pokémon.

_A/N: Well, the search is on! Can they find the Pokémon before the trainer arrives? And what heights will their search take them? Find out on Part 2, next time!_


	59. Run, Pokemon, Run Part 2

_A/N: Greetings readers! Last time, the Snob Squad's sabotage cause the six starter Pokemon to run off and be lost in the school. Will the gang be able to get them back in time? Find out, starting now!_

**Run, Pokemon, Run: Part 2**

Throughout one the halls of ToonSchool, Tony's group searched all the classrooms that they could.

"Anything, guys?," Tony asked.

"Nothing," Timmy said as he and the others shook their heads no. "Nada, bupkus."

"No sign of them anywhere," Oak said.

"Oh well, we tried. I'm gonna go to the Chill Room," Bloo said as he started to walk away.

"Rotom?"

Rotom appeared in front of Bloo and looked like it was about to Discharge again.

"On second thought, I'll stay."

"Oh, those poor little innocent Pokémon," Bubbles gasped. "Something bad's probably happened to them by now."

"I'm sure they're alright," June assured her as the group kept walking. "We just gotta keep trying."

The group continued to walk down the hall, when who should they run into, but the Snob Squad!

"You guys/twerps!," Tony and Vicky said together.

"What do you losers…and you Professor doing here," Vicky asked.

"Trying to fix the mess you jerks caused at the Creature House," Bubbles said.

"What are you talking about?," Brad said. "We weren't anywhere near-"

"Save your lies," Tony cut him off. "Janitor told us he heard you talking about letting the Beedrill lose in the Creature House."

"How dare you accuse us of such a thing!," Eugene said trying to act astonished.

"Enough with your dramatics," Oak scolded, very angry at their actions. "Because of you, six young Pokemon escaped and are somewhere in the school. And should anything happen to them, it will be on your heads."

"Yeah, your heads," Bloo echoed.

"Come on you guys let's go," June said as the group walked away.

"And also, you can expect me to notify Mickey and Prickley about this as well," Oak added to the Snobs as he followed the others.

* * *

><p>Outside the front of the school, the group searched for any sign of the missing Pokémon.<p>

"Anything?," Tony asked.

"Nope," June said.

"Sorry," Timmy said.

"Nothing," Bloo said. "Can we stop now?"

"NO!," everyone snapped. Suddenly, they heard, "_**Fro-Froakie**_."

"Hey, that sounds like Froakie," Oak said. "But where is it?"

"_**Fro-Froakie**_," the sound came from above. The group looked up at the top of one of the school's nearby towers, and sure enough, there was Froakie, sitting there.

"There's Froakie!," Tony said. "Now we just need to get up there."

"Don't worry, I could just-," Bubbles started to say.

"No, I'll do it!," Timmy said, stunning the rest of the group.

"You?," they asked.

"I still don't like babysitting Pokémon, but I want to help make this right. And you're coming with me, Bloo."

"Why?"

"Because you ditched Bart and me earlier, remember?"

Bloo groaned as Tony handed them his Bungee Gun, and said, "Good luck."

Timmy then grabbed Bloo, aimed and fired the Bungee Gun at the tower's ledge and zipped up to the top. They then began to scale the ledge to try to reach Froakie who was still sitting there.

"Don't look down," Timmy said. Just then Bloo slipped and nearly fell, looking down as a result.

"Too late!," he shrieked.

"Keep it together!, We're almost there," Timmy said as he helped him back up and the two continued scaling until they reached Froakie.

"Here Froakie. It's okay, we're here to help you," Timmy said in a comforting tone of voice.

"_**Froakie!**_," the Pokémon shouted as he shot Frubbles at them.

"Hey, cut it out you stupid Pokémon!," Bloo said. That only made Froakie even angrier, as it kept throwing Frubbles at them. Bloo then lunged at the Froakie and tackled it, right off the edge of the tower.

"Uh-oh," he said as he and Froakie fell screaming towards the ground below.

"Hang on," Bubbles said as she quickly flew up and caught the two, then flew and grabbed Timmy, and then brought them all safely back down to the ground.

"Nice work, Bubbles," Tony said.

"Thanks."

"Now let's get Froakie back to the Creature House," Oak said.

* * *

><p>Back at the Creature House, Oak added Froakie next to Squirtle, as June crossed Froakie of the chart of starter Pokémon.<p>

"That's two down, four to go," she said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Daryl's group, they are searching around the hallways as each of them called out to some missing Pokemon.<p>

"Chespin!" Ash called out.

"Bulbasaur!" Danny also called.

"Charmander! Fennekin! Where are you?!" Daryl added.

_"Pika, pika!" _Pikachu put in.

"It's no use, we've been into some classrooms and such and there's no sign of those Pokemon," Buttercup said in dismay. "When I get my hands on those Snobs, I'm going to give them a knuckle sandwich!"

"We can't give up yet, they are still in this school, right?" Lilo asked to Daryl.

"Yeah, which means there's a high chance we can fi-"

However, Daryl stopped in mid-sentence when he heard something behind the basement's door.

"What is it? Is your dark powers acting up?" Danny asked to Daryl.

"No, I heard somebody in the basement," Daryl answered. "As if it was saying, "Bulba." many times."

Realizing this, everyone in the group tries to hear it clearly, which they noticed that Daryl is right.

"You're right! It must be Bulbasaur!" Lilo said in realization.

He then grabbed some keys from his pockets and Daryl says, "Good thing Janitor allows us to access some restricted rooms with his master keys. We have to get in there, fast!"

"Right!" everyone said as Daryl opens the door to the basement, allowing his group to enter it.

* * *

><p>Down in the basement, the group looked around and listened for any sign of Bulbasaur anywhere.<p>

"Anything, guys?," Daryl asked.

"Not so far," Danny said. Just then Stitch's ears perked up.

"_Maka-Chiki, Pokemon!_," he said as he pointed one way.

"Stitch has a lock on Bulbasaur," Lilo said.

"And so do I," Daryl said. "Follow us."

With Daryl and Stitch leading the way, the group followed them through the basement, until they reached the large furnace. Stitch then pointed straight up to the top and there they saw…

"Bulbasaur!," they all said. Then they noticed that Bulbasaur was sitting on a shelf right over the top opening of the furnace.

"Oh-no," Ash said. "We've got to do something before Bulbasaur falls in!"

"_Pika-Pikachu!_," Pikachu agreed.

"Leave that to me!," Danny said as he changed into his ghost form and flew up to Bulbasaur.

"Me too," Buttercup said as she flew after him.

"I'll go with you," Ash added as he began to climb up the shelves to reach the Pokémon. Danny and Buttercup reached Bulbasaur first and tried to reach out to him.

"Don't worry, little guy," Danny said. "We're not gonna hurt ya."

Bulbasaur, however, freaked out and lashed out with Razor Leaf at the two.

"Hey, we're trying to help ya, you dumb Bulba-head!," Buttercup snapped. This only peeved off Bulbasaur, then tried to hit her with Vine Whip, to which she dodged. The sudden shift of weight caused the top shelves to collapse, sending Bulbasaur falling off. Luckily, one of it's vines caught on to a nearby shelf, stopping its fall but leaving it dangling over the top opening of the furnace. Danny and Buttercup flew up and tried to hold up the shelves, which were rather heavy.

"Man, what are these selves made of? Lead?," Buttercup asked.

"Beats me," Danny said. Just then, Bulbasaur started to lose its grip, which everyone noticed.

"Hang on, Bulbasaur!," Lilo shouted. Bulbasaur tried, but soon he lost his grip and began to fall towards the furnace.

"No!," Ash, who had stopped climbing, cried. He then jumped and caught Bulbasaur, but then both started to fall towards the furnace. Acting fast, Daryl created a shadow slide over the furnace top, which Ash and Bulbasaur landed on and slid down all the way to the ground. Seeing this, Danny and Buttercup let the shelves fall and flew back down.

"Nice save, Dar," Danny said.

"No problem," Daryl said as he turned to Ash. "You okay, Ash."

"Yeah, I'm good. And so's Bulbasaur."

"_Bulbasaur!,_" the Pokemon said.

"_Pikachu!,_" Pikachu said with glee.

* * *

><p>Back at the Creature House, Ash added Bulbasaur next to Froakie and Squirtle, as Daryl crossed Froakie of the chart of starter Pokémon.<p>

"That's three down, three to go," Danny said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tracey's group searched around the front outside grounds of the school as each of them called out to the remaining missing Pokemon (having been notified about Bulbasaur's rescue along with Tony's group).<p>

"Chespin!," Tracey called out.

"Yo, Charmander!," Jake shouted.

"Here, Fennekin!" Mac added.

"Where could they be?," Tommy asked. "You don't think they could have run off the school grounds?"

"If that's, true they could be anywhere!," Blossom said in realization. Just then, Ben Tennyson walked up to the group.

"Hey guys, what's going on?," he asked.

"Ben, my man!," Bart said as he fist-bumped.

"Hey Ben," Tracey said. "A bunch of starter Pokémon escaped from the Creature House and we're out looking for them. Have you seen any around?"

"Well, I think I heard something crying in the well in the park across the street," Ben said. "Might be one of yours."

"The park!," Tracey said. "Thanks, Ben! Come on, let's go!"

With that, the group dashed across the street to the park and sure enough could hear sounds of crying coming from the well.

"Well, looks like Ben was right," Mac said.

"Wait, I know that crying. It must be…," Tracey said. The others quickly ran towards the well, looked down inside and saw…

"Fennekin!," they all said. The Fire Fox Pokemon stopped crying and looked up to see the group.

"_Fenne-Fennekin!_," it said happily.

"Thank goodness it's alright," Blossom said.

"How'd it get down there in the first place?," Tommy asked.

"I think the bigger question is: how do we get it out?," Jake replied.

"We'll have to climb down," Tracey said as he turned and pointed at Bart and Tommy. "So which of us is going down there."

The boys looked at each other. The scene changed to Tracey being lowered into the well by the rest of the group.

"Good luck, Tracey!," Bart and Tommy said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just lower me down, I grab Fennekin, then you pull us back up."

The others then started to lower Tracey down. Just then, Bart looked down and saw…

"Hey, a gold dollar!," he said. He bent to pick it up, but as he did he let go of the rope, causing the others to give in to Tracey's weight and let go too, causing him to fall into the well. Everyone turned and glared at Bart, who, sheepishly shrugged. "Oops."

"Tracey, are you okay?," Mac called down.

"Yeah, except for the fact that now I'm stuck in here too!," Tracey said. "Any suggestions on how to get me and Fennekin out?"

"Um…," the others all said sheepishly as they tried to think of a plan.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, unknown to the group, the Snobs were nearby and had overheard their predicament.<p>

"Well, looks like those losers got themselves into a bit of trouble," Princess said.

"I guess our plan to mess up their Pokemon babysitting worked in a way after all," Eugene snickered.

"Yes and I have a new idea of how to make these twerps' lives even more miserable," Vicky cackled evily.

"Oh, do tell, o' fearless leader," Mindy said dramatically.

"Gladly."

The Snobs then huddled together as they began to plot their next evil plan.

_A/N: Well, this isn't good. Now Tracey's stuck in the well too! (Nice going, Bart) Can the rest of the group free him and Fennekin? What evil do the Snobs have up their sleeves now? And what about the other still missing Pokemon? Find out all the answers on the big finale, next time!_

_Read and review everybody!_


	60. Run, Pokemon, Run Part 3

_A/N: Last time, the three group manages to find two starter Pokemon, but Tracey's attempt to rescue a fourth resulted in them both getting stuck in a well. Will the others get them out and find the remaining Pokemon? And what other sabotage does the Snob Squad have planned? Find out on Part 3, starting now!_

**Run, Pokémon, Run: Part 3**

Throughout one the halls of ToonSchool, Tony's group continued to search the classrooms and closets they could, still looking for the remaining starters.

"Man, we've been looking forever," Timmy whined.

"We can't give up now!," Tony said. "We're halfway, just need three more Pokémon!"

"Well I've had enough," Bloo casually said. "I'm giving up."

He started to walk away until he heard Oak say in a stern voice, "Rotom."

Suddenly, Rotom appeared in front of Bloo and sparks flew from it.

"On second thought, I'll stay a little longer."

"So what now?," June said. "There is no sign of any of the remaining Pokémon anywhere."

"Maybe we just need to think like a Starter Pokémon to find one," Bubbles suggested.

"Huh?!," everyone asked in confusing.

"Well let's think," Bubbles said. "If I were a Starter Pokémon, where would I be?"

Just then they heard a crashing sound, the clattering of pots, and the shrieks of a woman. They immediately realized…

"The cafeteria!," they all said as they ran down to where the cafeteria was. Upon arriving, they saw one of the lunch ladies running around with a rolling pin, chasing after a…

"Chespin!," the group said as Chespin ran by with a bunch of food in its arms, eating as it ran.

"Hey, stop that thing! It stole a bunch of food!," the lunch lady shouted.

"Right on it, ma'am," Tony said as the group took off after Chespin.

"I should have known, most Chespin have very big appetites," Oak said. Soon, Chespin disappeared from sight, but the others continued to follow it, thanks to a trail of food it left behind. They followed the trail all the way to a door at the end of a hall. On the door was a sign that said, "**SCHOOL STAFF ONLY–NO STUDENTS ALLOWED**." Oak immediately recognized what the room was. "Oh dear."

"What is it, Professor?," Bubbles asked.

"This is the room where the chemicals used in the Science/Chemistry class are stored."

"And if Chespin's in there…," Timmy added.

"Then we got a problem," June finished.

"Then come on let's get in there," Bloo said as he started to head inside, but was stopped by Bubbles.

"Can't you read?," she said as she pointed at the sign. "**NO STUDENTS ALLOWED.**"

"So then Professor Oak will have to go in there and get Chespin," Timmy said. Oak opened the doors and looked around on a scaffolding. He looked over the railing and saw Chespin on a lower platform over a vat of chemicals eating the food it stole.

"Chespin's on a platform down there," he told the students.

"Then you have to climb down and get it," June said.

"Um, there's one problem with that," Oak said nervous. "I'm a little scared. If I lose my grip, I might fall into those chemicals."

"So basically, you're a fraidy-cat," Bloo said. Tony and June angrily hit him on the head for his thoughtless comment. Tony then got an idea.

"Hang on, I know what to do," he said. He then pulled out his MP3COM and quickly called up Daryl. "Hey Dar, I need your help. Come alone over to the chemical storage room right away."

In less a few moments, Daryl arrived at the location of Tony's group.

"Hey, bro. Think you can give the Professor here a little of your Dark Touch to conquer his fear to rescue Chespin in there?"

"Sure," Daryl said as he quickly pushed Oak's forehead with four fingers, causing him to become frozen in a trance.

"What do you wish, Master?," Oak said.

"Professor, I need you to go in the room and find Chespin. You will be very careful in your rescue," Daryl said.

"Yes, o'Master."

"And here's my Expandable Cable Bungee Belt," Tony said as he fastened it to Oak's waist and fired the cord. "Bloo and I will hold the cord while you rappel down to the platform and get Chespin."

"Why me?," Bloo whined.

"Cause I'd like to see you do something other than whine and complain."

"Fine."

"Well, I'd better get back to my group. Once the rescue is done, he'll snap out of it. Good luck!," Daryl said as he left.

Tony and Bloo then held the cord while Oak rappelled down to the platform where Chespin was. Once there he quickly scooped up the Pokemon, and tugged at the cord.

"He's got Chespin!," Tony said. "Now let's pull him up."

The two of them started to do just that, pulling them closer and closer to the top. However, just before they reached the top, Bloo looked down and saw…

"Hey, a silver dollar!," he said. He bent to pick it up, but as he did he let go of the cord, causing Tony to give in to Oak's weight and nearly get pulled down along with him as he and Chespin began to fall. The rest of the group quickly grabbed the cord and stopped the two just before they landed in the chemicals.

"BLOO!," they all snapped in anger.

"Whoops," he said sheepishly. They gang then pulled Oak and Chespin back up, all the way to safety. When they were both safe, the Dark Touch hypnosis ended, and Oak regained his senses.

"What happened?," he asked.

"Daryl hypnotized you to help with your fears and rescue Chespin," Tony said.

"A rescue that nearly got badly botched thanks to Bonehead Bloo over here," Timmy said, point at Bloo, who grinned sheepishly.

"Well, anyway let's get Chespin back to the Creature House," Oak said. The rest of the group nodded as they all left the hallway.

* * *

><p>Back at the Creature House, Oak added Chespin next to Bulbasaur, Froakie, and Squirtle, as Timmy crossed Froakie of the chart of starter Pokémon.<p>

"That's four down, two to go," Tony said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Snob Squad was wandering through the halls, searching the classrooms for something.<p>

"Any sign of one of those little Poke-tykes?," Vicky asked.

"No, nothing," Brad said. "Why do we even bother searching for them anyhow?"

"Yeah, they've got like three or four already," Dash agreed.

"Because if we manage to get just one, they'll go out of their minds with worry, and then how will they explain to that new twerp that one of his choices is missing?," Vicky said.

"Great idea!," Princess said. "Now if only we could find one."

"Yeah, but we've searched everywhere," Mindy said.

"Not quite," Eustace said as he pulled out and activated a cellphone-like device. "Behold my Pokémon Life Searcher, created by my inventors just this morning. I'll lock onto the heat signature of a nearby Pokémon and it'll lead us right to it."

"Excellent! Like I said, it pays to be rich!"

"Yes, and my Life Searcher is detecting a Pokémon in the gymnasium."

"Then let's go get it before the twerps do!," Vicky said as the Snobs all dashed to the gym. Once there, they searched more but saw nothing.

"Hmm, the signals coming from under those bleachers," Eugene pointed at the bleachers on the left. The Snobs headed over, looked under them and saw…

"A Charmander!"

Upon seeing the Pokemon, the Snobs grinned evilly, scaring the young Pokemon.

"Jackpot," Vicky said as she reached for the trembling Charmander. "Come to Vicky…"

* * *

><p>Later on, back with Tracey's group the others were still trying to figure out how to get Tracey and Fennekin out of the park's well. Jake and Tommy had left to find another rope, leaving the others to stay by the well.<p>

"Man, what is taking them so long?," Bart whined.

"Whatever it is, you shouldn't be complaining," Blossom said. "If you hadn't let go of the rope, we'd have had Fennekin by now."

"Hey, I said I was sorry."

"Hey guys," Jake called as he and Tommy returned with the rope. Unknown to them, Vicky, Princess, Brad and Dash were hiding in the bushes nearby with a wire in hand.

"Okay…now!," Vicky said as they pulled the wire just as the two boys ran by, causing them to trip and fall into the others, which in turn caused them all to fall into the well and on top of Tracey and Fennekin.

"Uh, what happened?," Tommy asked as they all began to recover.

"Ha! Looks like you losers are a little footloose," Vicky said as she and the other three Snobs appeared at the top of the well.

"You guys?!," Mac said. "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"

"We're just getting started, pipsqueak!," Dash snickered.

"And BTW, we found one of those starters," Princess said. "The one called Charmander! And we're keeping it for ourselves!"

"You can't do that!," Tracey said. "You're just as bad as Team Rocket!"

"Just watch us," Vicky cackled. "Oh, wait you can't because now you're stuck in the well!"

The Snobs then began to move a big steel lid over the well's entrance, Jake quickly transformed into his dragon form and flew up, with Blossom following, but the Snob covered the hole before they could reach it and left laughing. They tried to push it off, but it was too heavy for them.

"Now what do we do?," Bart asked. "They've got Charmander and we're stuck down here!"

"Hold on," Tommy said as he took out a RC car remote control-like device with a screen on it and activated it. Soon enough, video popped up on the screen that showed the park and the well.

"Lucky I dropped my RC camera car outside," Tommy said. "I can find the others and get them to come free us."

"Good idea," Tracey said. Tommy then used the controls and drives his RC car to find the others.

* * *

><p>Back in the school, Tony and Daryl's groups had reunited in the entrance hall.<p>

"So that's four of the starters," Tony said. "Now we just need to find the two Fire-types."

"But where do we start?," Daryl said. Just then, Tommy's RC camera car zoomed up to the two groups.

"Hey, isn't that Tommy's camera car?," Danny asked.

"Yeah, but where is he?," Ash said. June noticed the camcorder's red light was on.

"It was recording something," she said. "Maybe it'll tell us where he and the others are."

"Then let's see it," Oak said as he picked up the camcorder and played the tape. On it, they were shocked to see Tracey, and then his group fall into the well and then the Snobs cover the top with a lid.

"Oh, man. They are in real trouble!," Bubbles gasped.

"Well, we know where they are, let's go!," Tony said. The two groups then took off for the park. Upon getting there, they headed to the well where they heard screaming and shouting inside.

"Guys, it's us! We'll get you out!," Lilo said.

"We gotta get this lid off, everybody push!," Daryl said. With that, the two groups pushed the heavy lid, trying to get it off. It took a lot of effort and much time, but slowly with each push, the lid came off a little more, until finally it came off completely. As soon as it did, Jake (in dragon form) and Blossom flew out of the well carrying Tracey, Fennekin, Bart, Tommy, and Mac with them.

"You guys are okay!," Ash said as the returned to the ground. "And you found Fennekin!"

"Yeah, that's the good news," Tracey said.

"So that leaves just Charmander," Oak assessed.

"And that's the bad news," Mac said. "The Snobs found Charmander and are holding it hostage! They told us that just before they trapped us!"

"Oh, that's awful!," Bubbles gasped.

"I say we find them, and give'em a knuckle sandwich they'll never forget!," Buttercup snapped.

"Now hold on everyone," Oak said. "First, we should get Fennekin to the Creature House, then come up with a rescue plan."

"And we best hurry, that trainer will be here soon!," Ash reminded them.

* * *

><p>Back at the Creature House, Tracey added Fennekin next to Chespin, Bulbasaur, Froakie, and Squirtle, as Tommy crossed Fennekin of the chart of starter Pokémon.<p>

"That's five down, one to go," Tony said. "Now to rescue Charmander–any ideas?"

"We could find them, and ambush them in the warehouse, hit them with all our powers, and everything," Buttercup said.

"No, there'd be security cameras," Tony said.

"We could have some of these Grass and Bug Pokémon hit them with Stun Spore?," Bart said.

"No, they just find a way to blow it back at us," Ash said.

"I know!," Bloo said. "We disguise Ash as a Charmander and switch him with the real one before they notice!"

Everyone stared at Bloo like he was insane.

"Really Bloo, really?," Mac asked.

"Um, excuse me?," a voice said. The gang turned to see a young boy said. "I'm Eric. I'm here to see Professor Oak about my first Pokémon."

"Oh, uh, well…," Oak stammered, as he realized the new trainer had arrived.

"Uh, the Professor is busy with another matter at the moment, but I can teach you some basic lessons in Pokémon training," Tracey said as he escorted Eric away. At that moment, Ash stood up.

"Wait, I got an idea!," he said.

"What is it?," Daryl asked.

"Just grab some Pokemon. I'll tell you along the way, come on," Ash said as the gang all dashed out.

* * *

><p>Later, the gang reached Princess's said warehouse that was closest to the school.<p>

"Kinda fancy for a warehouse, isn't it?," Danny asked, referring to the posh exterior.

"Yeah, well you know Princess, she loves everything decorative and clean," Blossom said. The gang then peaked in the window and saw the Snobs squeezing the Charmander and grabbing its tail.

"Hold it still while I light this thing," Vicky said as Brad and Dash held it down, while she used its tail to light a fireplace. Charmander whined in agony.

"Will someone shut this thing up?!," Vicky said as she picked it up by its tail and shook it violently.

"Why not throw him in the doghouse until it quiets down?," Eugene said, pointing at a caged area filled with angry and violent dogs. Charmander shuddered with fear.

"Good idea," Princess said as she grabbed Charmander and threw into the cage and locked the door. The dogs all growled at Charmander, who continued to tremble in fear.

"Those monsters!," Bubbles gasped in shock and anger.

"Let's get in there and get them!," Bart said.

"Hold on," Oak said. "we should stick with Ash's plan."

"Well, I'm just gonna stay here, I'm kinda tired," Bloo said. The others all glared at him. "What? You guys already have enough manpower. You don't need me!"

Just then, Rotom, hearing this, popped out of it's PokeBall and blasted Bloo with a Thunderbolt. This, however, attracted the attention from the Snobs inside.

"What was that?," Mindy asked.

"Let's go see for ourselves," Eugene said. The Snobs then headed for the door as the gang observed.

"Oh-no, they're coming out!," Lilo said.

"Rotom, you weren't supposed to use Thunderbolt yet!," Oak scolded.

"_Rotom_," Rotom said sheepishly.

"Well, we can still stick to the plan," Ash said. "Everyone, hide and get your PokeBalls ready!"

Everyone did just that and took cover just as the Snobs exited the warehouse and looked around.

"I could've sworn I saw something glowing out here," Vicky said.

"Maybe it was just car lights, or-," Dash started to suggest.

"NOW!," Ash shouted. At that moment, about a dozen PokeBalls flew up and out popped about a dozen strong Pokémon, including Typhlosion, Machamp, Salamence, Sceptile, Blastoise, and Tyranitar, with Ash's Pikachu and Oak's Rotom leading the charge.

"Alright you Snobs, freeze!," Tony said and he, the rest of the gang, and Oak emerged from their hiding places. "You try anything and we'll order these Pokémon to attack!"

Stunned, the Snobs all put their hands up in surrender. Ash approached as he said, "We saw what you did to Charmander in there! If it's hurt at all…"

"Well, then you best get it out of that doghouse then," Brad said. "Those dogs looked hungry!"

Ash, Pikachu, Oak, Rotom, and Bubbles quickly ran into the warehouse while the rest of the gang and their borrowed Pokémon kept the Snobs at bay. Inside, they saw the dogs closing in on Charmander, about to attack.

Just as they lunged at it, Ash and Oak shouted at their Pokémon, "THUNDERBOLT!"

Pikachu and Rotom both unleashed powerful Thunderbolt attacks on the dogs, shocking them bad and knocking them out. Bubbles then scooped Charmander up, and the Pokemon began to cry in her arms.

"It's okay, it's all over," Bubbles said in a comforting voice. She then flew back out to where the gang and Pokemon were keeping the Snobs at bay and right into their faces.

"How could you be so cruel to this poor little thing?!," she screamed at them, angry as never before.

"Oh come on, we were just joking around," Brad said. "Right, you guys?"

The other Snobs nodded nervously, even Vicky, who was surprisingly also scared by Bubbles' temper.

"Joking around?! YOU CALL NEARLY GETTING RIPPED APART BY A BUNCH OF MEAN, NASTY, DOGS JOKING AROUND?!"

"Easy, Bubbles," Tony said as he glared at the Snobs. "Just calm down. We're just as upset as you are."

"Yeah, all of us," Ash said with a similar glare.

"But don't worry, these guys will get their punishment back at school," Oak said in the most stern tone possible, which calmed Bubbles down.

"And speaking of which, shouldn't we get back so you can give Eric his first Pokemon?," Daryl reminded him.

"Yes, we best get going. Alright you guys, march!"

With that, the Snobs started walking back to ToonSchool with the Pokemon flanking them on all sides and the gang all behind them.

"Is it just me or did Professor Oak, just sound like Prickley just now," Bart commented.

"Well, having a Pokemon be pick on like that must be really hard on him, you know being a Pokemon professor and whatnot," Jimmy replied.

* * *

><p>Later, back at ToonSchool, Tony, Ash, and Oak took Charmander back to the Creature House, while the rest of the gang escorted the Snobs to Mickey's office. Upon reaching the Creature House, Ash added Charmander next to Fennekin, Chespin, Bulbasaur, Froakie, and Squirtle, as Oak crossed Charmander of the chart of starter Pokémon.<p>

"That's all six," Tony said. "And just in time too."

At that moment, Tracey returned with Eric in tow.

"Wow, that was a lot of basics, Tracey," Eric said. "And to think, I still have so much to learn."

"Well that's part of what a Pokemon journey is all about," Tracey said.

"Hello, Eric," Oak greeted him. "Sorry about the delay, but now are you ready to choose your big starter Pokemon?"

"You bet!," Eric said.

"Now usually, we have just three starters to choose from, but this time, we have six," Oak said.

"Yeah, you can choose from the basic Kanto starters: Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. Or you can choose these starters imported from the Kalos region: Froakie, Fennekin, and Chespin," Ash informed Eric.

"Wow, man, this is a tough choice," Eric said as he looked over the six starters. However, when he laid eyes on Charmander, something just…clicked. In Charmander's eyes, he could see something about himself: uncertainty, curiosity, and a moderate amount of fear–the perfect one for him.

"I choose Charmander," Eric said as he picks up the Kanto Fire-Type. Charmander gasped with glee and hugged Eric, who returned it with happiness.

"Looks like he likes you too," Tony said observing the situation happily with everyone else.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, after school had let out, at the Creature House, the gang had gathered and was talking to each other about what happened.<p>

"So the kid chose Charmander as his first?," Jake asked.

"Yeah, and Charmander was very happy about it," Tony replied.

"Yeah, I think that it and Eric felt a bond between each other, sort of like me and Pikachu, right buddy?," Ash said.

"_Pika-Pi-Pikachu_!," Pikachu replied as a "yes".

"That's great to hear considering everything the Snobs put it through," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, I swear I still want to knock their teeth out for what they did," Bubbles said.

"Now you're speaking my language, sister," Buttercup said.

"Well don't worry," Tracey said. "Thanks to Mickey and the Professor, they're gonna be doing a lot of work around here caring for the Pokemon–feeding, bathing, grooming, and cleaning up after them–everyday after school for a month."

* * *

><p>In another part of the Creature House, the Snobs were in red jumpsuits, shoveling Tauros manure into a pile.<p>

"This is disgusting!," Princess said.

"It's degrading," Eustace agreed.

"Well at least it can't get any worse," Brad said. Just then, a Scyther, a Electabuzz and several Beedrill and Tauros appeared, and angered by the color of their jumpsuits, charged at them.

"You and your big mouth, Morton," Vicky said as she and the other Snobs ran screaming with the Pokemon chasing them.

* * *

><p>"And that's punishment enough," June said.<p>

"Well, guys, I'm glad everything worked out for the best," Oak said as he approached the gang. "But I have one more chore to ask of you before you leave for home."

"What is it?," Tony asked.

"I need you to organize the Pokemon's Pokeballs by which type each one is."

"Well, sure I'm up for it," Tony said.

"Me too," Ash agreed. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah!," nearly all of the rest of the gang agreed too.

"Not me," Bloo said. "I have done way too much today. I'm going back to Foster's and watching TV."

"Rotom," Oak said to his Pokemon.

"Hold on," Daryl said. "I have a better idea."

He quickly pushed Bloo's forehead with four fingers, causing him to become frozen in a trance.

"What do you wish, Master?," Bloo said.

"You will help us organize the Creature House's Pokeballs," Daryl said. "And you will not complain about it at all."

"Yes, Master," Bloo said as he got started, with the rest of the gang following.

"Wow, your powers are incredible, Daryl," Mac said. "If only you could make him stop breaking the rules and acting like such an egomaniac."

"Hey, I'm good but I'm not _that_ good," Daryl said as the whole gang laughed.

_A/N: Well, everything worked out great: the Pokemon were all retrieved, the Snobs have been punished, Charmander is going with Eric, and the gang found a way to reel Bloo in, for a while that is. So what's to come next for our heroes? Find out, next time! _

_Read and review everyone!_


	61. Class Interview: Tracey Sketchit

**Class Interview: Tracey Sketchit**

At the ToonSchool News Report set, we see Mac and Blossom on the reporter's desk as they start the News Report. "Welcome to the newest edition of ToonSchool News Report. I'm Mac," Mac introduced himself.

"And I'm Blossom," Blossom said to the audience, "Let's start off with Billy on the weather."

At the weather report set, Billy grinned stupidly as he said, "I love chocolate chips!"

"Thanks for that report, Billy," Mac said.

Blossom then said, "Today, Bart will interview our Pokemon Biology teacher's assistant and one of our friends' old traveling companions. Please welcome, Tracey Sketchit."

"Thanks, Blossom," Bart said as he turned to Tracey, who was seated in an interviewer chair and shook his hand. "Tracey, good to have you here, man."

"It's good to be here," Tracey responded.

"So, you joined up with Ash and travelled with him in the Orange Islands. What was it like?"

"It was great. I really enjoyed going with Ash, and Misty too. Traveling with them and watching Ash battle through the Orange League was the most exciting time I've ever had."

"After returning to Pallet Town with Ash, you became Professor Oak's assistant and remain that to this day. What's it like?"

"It's great. The professor's my hero, and I love working with all of those Pokemon, especially Ash's."

"Sounds great. And also, as a Pokemon Watcher, you have this talent of sketching the Pokemon you see, hence your last name. What's your favorite sketch?"

"I can't really answer that. I've seen and sketched far too many amazing Pokemon to have a favorite."

"I get that. And for the last question, why does that Scyther of yours tire out in battle so fast?"

"Because believe it or not, it's pretty old. But even so, it's a great battler and always gives it its all."

"That's one tough old bug," Bart said. "Well, that's all we have time for. Blossom, Mac, back to you."

"Thanks for that interview guys," Mac said. "Stay tuned for another edition soon."

"Until then, this is Blossom and Mac with the ToonSchool News Report saying good night," Blossom said as another edition of ToonSchool News Report ends.


	62. Promo: Shocking Faux Reality

**Promo: Shocking Faux Reality**

_**When the Toonsters are offered a big chance for a TV gig…**_

"I got a call from a guy named Cam Mist," Adam says. "He's the host of House Wrecked, which is supposedly gonna be 'TV's hottest new reailty show'. And he was wondering if the Toonsters would record the show's theme song and perform it live."

The whole gang started celebrating upon hearing the news.

_**It could bring their careers and the gangs to a new high.**_

The scene changes to the gang meeting the show's host.

"By the way, name's Mist, Cam Mist," he introduced himself.

The girls then swarm on him like locusts.

"I'm Juniper Lee, June for short," June introduced himself "Te Xuan Ze, guitarist, and available for dating in 6 years. Wait for me!"

_**But when their teachers go missing…**_

The scene changes to Tony and Mickey on a split-screen talking with each other on cell phones

"What do you mean they never showed up?," Tony asked, bewildered.

"I dunno," Mickey replied "I waited at the entrance for five hours and they never arrived. And I can't reach any of them either."

_**And end up on the show itself…**_

The gang, having been summoned by Daryl and Bloo were all shell-shocked to see their teachers in the contestant's room.

"I…don't…believe this," June said in disbelief.

"What are they all doing here?," Bubbles asked stunned.

"Why are they not at the convention?," asked Jimmy, stunned as well.

_**They must get to the bottom of this reality mystery.**_

At the camera room of the mansion, a mysterious figure is watching the gang split up on the security camera.

"So the drama really heats up…," he says as he snickers evilly.

_**Will the band's big blow-up be a blast or a bomb?**_

"Okay, he is officially off my 'cute guys' list," June said.

_**Get the answer next time!**_


	63. Shocking Faux Reality Part 1

_AN: Now this episodes will show why reality TV is great but also hazardous to one's health. Check out the drama starting now!_

_**Plot:** When Adam announced to the Toonsters that they're going to sing a theme song to a new reality show called "House Wacked", they become excited for it and at the same time, every student became excited that all the teachers and staff are gone for a teacher's convention. However, their excitement turned into horror when they realized that the contestants/stars of House Wacked are the teachers and staff themselves, who are acting far more differently on TV. Can the star students snap their teachers back to reality and uncover the dark truth behind the scenes?_

_Meanwhile, feeling that Ash is busy helping his friends in some sticky situations, Pikachu decided to join their mission to save their teachers and staff, which leads to hilarity when Bloo can't take him seriously due to thinking his only ability is shocking people. _

_Also, Tony and Timmy tries to help Poof get over his "Sleazy and Cheesy" cartoon obsession once again._

_So time to get this show on the road (No pun intended)!_

**Shocking Faux Reality: Part 1**

It was a sunny morning on the edge of ToonTown. A big white bus, carrying the teachers of ToonSchool, was heading to the entrance/exit of the city. Inside the teachers were exchanging banter about where they where going.

"I can't wait for this convention. It's gonna be so exciting!," Daisy exclaimed with happiness.

"Yeah, word is there's gonna be a special guest band performing there," Sunny agreed.

"Well, I can't wait to meet Mickey there. I just wish he'd gone at the same time as the rest of us, instead of ahead," Minnie said, citing the fact of her boyfriend's absence.

"Well I'm just glad we get a three-day break from teaching and the kids," Prickley said with a hint of relief

"You and me both, Petey," Squidward agreed in a droll tone.

All of the sudden, the bus starts to shake and before the teachers say anything about it, they saw out the window that they are suddenly rose up through the ground.

"Hey, I didn't know this bus can fly," Spongebob said, cheerful

"Actually, Spongebob. IT DOESN'T!," Squidward said in alarm. Outside the bus, it revealed that it had been picked up by a helicopter as it carries it to the mansion on the outskirts. When it reached to it's landing pad, the helicopter carefully placed the bus on the ground.

As the teachers braced themselves, they noticed that they have been landed.

"Hey, what's going on?!," Spongebob exclaimed with suspicion. "This isn't the convention!"

Prickley observed their surroundings and said, "This looks like the outskirts of town."

"And what's with the mansion?," Jack said as he noticed the mansion.

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this, everyone," Minnie said, worried.

Suddenly, a group of men dressed all in black with ski masks barged into the bus and grabbed the teachers.

"Hey who-" Squidward gipped as he was grabbed by the men. "Get your fish hooks off me, you heathens!"

"Get you hand off me! I am a lady!," Nora said as she struggled to get away.

"Ya'll want a piece of me!," Sandy yelled as she started beating down the men with punches and kicks until one zapped her with a taser, stunning her.

The teachers continued to struggle as they were escorted off the bus and to the front of the mansion. There, more men were waiting with mechanical headband-like devices in hand. As the teachers struggled, the men placed the devices on their head. A moment later, the devices activated, causing all the teachers to pass out.

* * *

><p>At the Toon Sound Jams recording studio, Cosmo and Poof are in the lounge watching TV when the ToonSchool gang entered it. They have been informed about a special announcement that Adam will declare when they arrive.<p>

"Hey guys! Is Adam here yet?," Tony asked Cosmo and Poof. "He said he had an announcement for us."

"Nope haven't seen him. Poof and I were just watching an old favorite TV show of ours," Cosmo said as he turned towards the TV. Everyone looked at the screen and saw a cat chasing a mouse and then them trying to hit each other with a mallet and frying pan respectively.

"Is that Sleazy and Cheezy?!," Timmy said, recognizing the show.

"You bet it!"

"How can you guys like that complete rip-off of the original cat mouse duo _**Tom and Jerry**_?," Jimmy asked in exclamation.

"Dunno…it's a lot funnier I guess."

"Guys, I thought we promised Wanda we'd never watch this show again," Timmy reminded Cosmo. "Not after what happened last time!"

"What do you mean the last time?," Blossom asked in wonder.

"Well whenever Poof watches that show…he… well…"

Timmy pointed towards Poof, who had poofed up a frying pan and was smashing just about everything in sight.

"I see what you mean."

Just then, Adam came into the room, and stood next to Cosmo and right behind Poof, who still had the frying pan in hand.

"Hey guys! Glad you could all make it," he greeted the gang. Realizing what was about to happen, Timmy jumped and pushed Adam out of the way just as Poof swung the frying pan behind him, causing him to hit Cosmo instead. Cosmo, now dizzy, started seeing double of everything, including the studio TV.

"Ooh, the lounge has two TVs?," Cosmo said as he passed out.

"Well, what was that about?," Adam asked.

"Oh, well…my little cousin…has a…thing about violent TV shows," Timmy explained sheepishly. "They make him kinda crazy."

"Well, try to control your cousin and keep him away from those shows for a while," Adam said as he stood up and dusted his jacket. "What you kids watch today…man."

"Well, what do you want to announce, Adam?," Tony asked. "Is it a gig?"

"A movie premiere?," Jake guessed.

"A magazine shoot?," Bubbles guessed.

"A meeting with the world's leaders to praise our newfound popularity?," Jimmy guessed. Everyone stares at Jimmy in disbelief.

"What?! It could happen…someday"

"No, no, no, and what?!," Adam said. "No, I got a call from a guy named Cam Mist. He's the host of House Wacked, which is supposedly gonna be "TV's hottest new reality show". He says he's a big fan of the band, and he was wondering if the Toonsters would record the show's theme song and perform it live."

"Record a theme song? Did you hear that, everyone?," Tony asked as he turned to everyone. The whole gang started celebrating upon hearing the news.

"Yeah. Singing for a TV show, that's gonna be big," Lilo said.

"Really big," Tommy agreed. Bloo, on the other hand just went nuts.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GONNA BE ON TV! YOU'RE GONNA BE BIG TIME! THE GUYS AT FOSTER'S, THE TOWN, THE COUNTRY, THE WORLD, THE GALAXY, WILL GET TO SEE AND HEAR YOU ALL ON TV!," Bloo shrieked in excitement. Mac stepped in to calm him.

"Alright, Bloo, alright. Cool down." Mac said as he massaged Bloo's shoulders.

"Okay… I can handle this… I'm cool…," Bloo said between deep breaths. He finally calmed down and said, "So any chance that the rest of us can come with you guys for a little studio tour?"

Tony, Daryl, and Mac are impressed by Bloo's calmness.

"Wow…," Tony and Daryl gasped in unison and surprise.

"Didn't think you had it in you, Bloo," Mac said, impressed by Bloo's unexpected calming down.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Adam said. Upon hearing Adam's "yes", Bloo went crazy once more.

"YEAHHHHHH! DID YOU HEAR THAT! WE GONNA TOUR THE STUDIO. OH THIS IS GONNA BE SO GREAT, I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT. WHEN DO WE GO?! HUH?! HUH?!"

"And now he's lost it again," Daryl sighed.

* * *

><p>In the Creature House, the gang had just explained what was happening to Ash, who had been helping Tracey, and Professor Oak's substitute, Professor Birch keep the place in order while Oak was away.<p>

"The theme song to a TV show? That's great!," Ash said.

"You know it!," Tony agreed.

"And a studio tour of the show too. Bonus!," June exclaimed in excitement.

"Well I definitely gotta see that!," Ash said.

"You can. Adam's letting the whole gang come," Timmy informed him.

"Alright."

Upon hearing this, Pikachu, standing beside Ash, spoke to him.

"_Pika-Pika Pi Pikachu_," he said.

"What did he say?" Buttercup asked.

"Pikachu wants to come with us."

"Not sure that's such a good idea," Bloo said.

"Why not?" Bubbles asked.

"Because he'll probably do that Thundershock thing on everyone he meets…especially since it's the only thing he can do at all."

Pikachu, angered by this, let out a big Thunderbolt on Bloo, giving him a severe shock.

"Of course, I could be wrong," Bloo said as he fainted.

* * *

><p>At Toon Sound Jams recording studio, the House Wacked TV crew introduced themselves to Adam as the band prepared to record the song.<p>

"You're House Wacked's producer, right?," Adam asked a man on set.

"You know it, and I hope you don't mind but I brought some of the crew with me," the producer replied.

"Don't mind at all. So you ready to hear this song?"

"Yeah, I can't wait for it. If this kids are as good as you say they are…"

"Trust me, they're even better."

"Well then, let's get this show on the road."

As the Toonsters are about to start the song, Bloo couldn't keep up the intense pressure at this moment. As he was about to burst out in excitement, Mac then screamed in excitement like a fan, which everyone stares at him in disbelief.

"Sorry. I was uh, screaming on Bloo's behalf," he said sheepishly.

"Right. Just don't do that again, okay?," Jimmy told him.

"Right, sorry."

"All right, guys let's try again form the top," Tony said to his bandmates.

"And remember guys, next we head to the place where "House Wacked" is being filmed." Adam reminded them.

* * *

><p>After demonstrating the song for the producers, who loved it and agreed to have it as the song for the show, Adam and the gang were taken by the crew to where the show was being filmed: a certain mansion on the outskirts of town. They were taken to a room with a green screen.<p>

"Not a bad place for a reality show setting," Adam said, impressed with the layout.

"And it's right outside town too," Tony added.

"Well, the contestants are from right here in ToonTown. So we figured filming close to home would be good for them," a voice said. The gang and Adam turned to see a handsome well-built man walking towards them. The girls were immediately love-struck.

"Wow, what a hunk!," Blossom said dreamily.

"By the way, name's Mist, Cam Mist. I'm the host of House Wacked. And you must be the Toonsters and their friends. And you must be their leader, Tony Clark."

He stretched out his hand and Tony shook it with some apprehension.

"Yeah. Um, have we met before?," Tony asked.

"Um… I don't believe so,"

"Well, I could've sworn I've seen you before somewhere."

Before Cam could answer, the girls swarmed on him like locusts. June jumped into his arms.

"I'm Juniper Lee, June for short. Te Xuan Ze, guitarist, and available for dating in 6 years. Wait for me!," she introduced herself.

"We're the PowerPuff Girls! We're everything you could ever want in a girl," the PowerPuffs said in unison.

"Smart!," Blossom said with a brainy pose.

"Cute!," Bubbles said with a cute pose.

"And tough as nails!," Buttercup said with a tough pose.

"And I'm Lilo," Lilo introduced herself. "I admit I'm a little young but I'm sure that won't bother you, right."

"Oh come on, there's no way in heck he'd ever date you guys," Danny said exasperated.

"Yeah, this dude's looking for mature, older women, not crazy little fangirls," Jake agreed. The girls angrily turned and glared angrily, incensed at what Danny and Jake said. The boys quickly became afraid, realizing they had made a big mistake.

"I guess we should run now," Danny said, fearful. The boys ran with the girls chasing them down. They were eventually caught and beat up as the rest looked on.

"Ouch!," Daryl exclaimed as he looked away.

"Anyways, how about I have someone show you around the place?," Cam said as he set June down.

"Sure!," Everyone said together. Cam had one of the crew take the gang (including Danny, Jake, and the girls) around the whole mansion, showing them the bedrooms, bathrooms, living room, plus the rooms where the crew stayed to catch the action. The last stop was the editing room, where the footage was edited for TV broadcast.

"Now for the-," the guide said, before a crewmember came up to him and whispered in his ear. He turned back to the gang. "Uh, excuse me everyone. I have a quick emergency I gotta handle, would you mind staying here for a quick second? When I get back we'll return to the green screen room."

The gang agreed. But little did anyone know, Daryl had other plans.

"Why haven't they introduced us to the contestants yet? I eager to meet them," Daryl said, a little suspicious.

"Maybe they don't wanna let any outsiders get spoilers to leak to the public," Tony suggested.

Well until I meet the contestants, I'm not going back to the green screen room."

"Wait, you mean you're gonna…," Bloo started to ask.

"Wander off and snoop around? You got it."

Tony and Bloo were shocked initially, but soon smiled.

"Well, Daryl I'm impressed. Never thought you'd be so committed to something like that," Tony said, every impressed with his adopted brother.

"Plus I guess we're finally rubbing off on you," Bloo added in.

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm not in the mood to get into trouble today."

"Wow. You serious about that?," Daryl asked, just as surprised at Tony's behavior.

"Yep."

"Amazing," Bloo said, surprised, before snapping back to his normal behavior. "Well, then I'll go with you Daryl."

"Okay," Daryl said with a shrug. The two of them left and began walking around the studio, looking for where the contestants are. Back with the group Tony's cell phone rang and seeing Mickey on the caller ID, he answered it.

"Hiya, Mickey! How's the Big Cheese doing?," Tony said with glee. The response he got, however, wasn't what he expected.

"Um, not so good I'm afraid," Mickey said with worry in his voice.

"Why not? Aren't you and the teachers having fun at the convention?"

"Well, considering that the other teachers never showed up…no."

"What do you mean they never showed up?," Tony asked, stunned.

"I dunno. I waited at the entrance for 5 hours and they never came. And I can't reach any of them either. Something's fishy here, Tony. Very fishy."

Tony was worried. Where could all of the teachers have gone?

* * *

><p>Back with Daryl and Bloo, the two had just come across a door with the name "Contestant Green Screen" on it.<p>

"You think the contestants are in here?," Bloo asked.

"Only one way to find out," Daryl said as he slowly opened up the door, and he and Bloo peeked into the room. What they saw shocked them to the core.

There were the teachers, who where supposed to be out of town for the teacher's convention, standing or sitting in the room chatting amongst themselves!

"Oh…"

"My…"

"Gosh!"

The two, still reeling from the shock, closed the door slowly. Daryl slowly took out his cell phone and dialed Tony up. When Tony answered, Daryl spoke with a shaky voice, "Hello, Tony. Bloo and I found the contestants. You might wanna bring the rest of the gang down here. You're never gonna believe who they are."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the gang, having been summoned by Daryl and Bloo were all shell-shocked to see their teachers in the contestant's room.<p>

"I…don't…believe this," June gasped in disbelief.

"What are they all doing here?," Bubbles, just as stunned asked.

"Why are they not at the convention?," Jimmy added.

"I better call Mickey and tell him the news," Tony suggested.

"Wait, look over there!," Mac said as he pointed in one direction. Everyone looked over to where Mac is pointing and saw Jack and Oak speaking to each other.

"It's my dad/Professor Oak!," Danny and Ash said together.

"Maybe they could tell us what's up," Jake said.

"Let's go talk to them," Ash said. The two walk to Jack and Oak, attracting the other teachers' attention.

"Hey guys, what brings you here to visit?," Sandy said with a smile

"You guys, come to see us live and in action?," Sunny said in the same manner.

"Good to see you again," Nora put in. Danny and Ash then reached Jack and Oak.

"Dad?/Professor?," they said. The two then turned.

"Danny!/Ash!," they both exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?," Jack asked.

"What are we doing here? What are are _you_ doing here?," Ash asked in shock.

"Shouldn't you be at the teacher's convention?," Danny asked as well.

"Nah, we've decided we've given up on teaching," Oak informed them.

"Yeah it's too boring," Jack agreed. "I'm looking towards a new life as an eccentric billionaire when I win this show."

"And I'm looking forward to becoming an award-winning actor."

Danny and Ash were stunned. Jack and Oak were giving up their teaching lives for Hollywood? Danny grabbed two bottles of water and handed one to Ash. The two sipped the water and then spit it out in astonishment.

"What?!," they both said.

But Professor, what about me and my mom, and Gary and Tracey, and all the Pokémon?," Ash asked in shock.

"And what about me, and Mom, and Jazz, and Danielle, Dad?," Danny asked, also shocked.

"Please, we'll have fame and fortune and that's all we'll need after this show," Jack replied with a cocky, snobbish tone of voice.

"Yep. Nothing and no one else matters anymore. But don't worry we'll stop by to visit when we can," Oak said in the same tone, shocking the boys.

"Well we gotta go now boys. Time for our dress rehearsal."

Jack and Oak walk off, leaving Danny and Ash completely stunned and what just happened.

"This can **NOT** be happening," Danny drawled.

The rest of the gang are also flabbergasted at what they saw.

"You mean, they give up their currents lives for this? Or they're just going out of bonkers," Timmy said.

"I don't know, but somehow we've got to find out what the heck's going on here," Ash said determined to get to the bottom of the situation.

"Yeah. The teachers we know would never give up their lives that easy," Bubbles said, just as determined.

"Maybe they just suddenly got greedy," Tommy suggested.

"Or maybe it's mind control," Buttercup suggested as well.

"Or maybe those aren't the real teachers. They're probably evil clones that were made to replace them in their lives," Bloo suggested too. The gang all looked at him with uncertainty. "Well come on, it's at least possible right?"

Tony, however, is in deep thought about the reality show's host.

"I swear I saw that host before and I've got a bad feeling about him," he said. "But I can't put my finger on it."

"Well let's leave that matter alone for now," Jimmy told him. "Right now, we need to figure it out how to get them out of here."

"Well, my mom's always said that if my dad ever says anything out of character then to hit him over the head," Danny said to the gang. Bart then saw an oar in the corner and grabbed it.

"Bart, what are you doing?," Daryl said.

"Doing what Danny said: hitting them over the head," Bart replied. He started to walk to the two, when Ash angrily grabbed the oar away.

"No, we're not hitting them," he said sternly.

"Well, we've got to figure something out," June said.

"I'm betting Cam is behind this," Tony said in suspicion.

"No way!," Blossom protested.

"Yeah, he can't be the one," June agreed.

"Are you even hearing the words that are coming out of you mouth?!," Lilo snapped.

"Oh, come on!," Tony said, annoyed. "Will you stop oogling over him for one second and try looking harder at this situation?"

"Tony might be onto something guys," Daryl said in agreement with Tony. "We best keep our eyes on him." The girls sighed at this, causing Daryl to roll his eyes.

"And not in that kind of way!"

"Well, maybe the answers to our questions are here in this mansion," June suggested.

"Right, let's split up and look for clues. Jake, Jimmy, Bart, Buttercup, you guys check the foyer," Tony said.

"Over it, T," Jake said.

"June, you take Lilo, Stitch, Tommy and Bubbles and search the outside of the mansion."

"Got it," June said with a thumbs-up.

"Danny, you, Ash, Blossom and Timmy try the basement."

"Right," Danny said.

"And Daryl, Mac, and Bloo. You guys come with me, we'll search upstairs."

"Right, now if you find anything suspicious, text everyone else your location and what you found," Daryl instructed.

"And if security catches you, just tell them you're with the Toonsters and you got lost. Everyone got that?"

"Got it," everyone said.

"Now, let's move out!"

The gang then split up to look for clues into the baffling mystery.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the camera room of the mansion, a mysterious figure is watching the gang split up on the security camera.<p>

"So now the drama really heats up…," the figure said as he snickered evilly.

_AN: Should have known there was something fishy going on? Who's that figure, and what are his plans for the kids? And what's happened to the teachers? Find out more on Part 2, coming soon!_


	64. Shocking Faux Reality Part 2

_A/N: Last time, the gang was introduced to a brand new reality show...and found out that their teachers are the contestants and have chosen to give up their old lives for fame and fortune. What could be going on here? Find out in Part 2, starting now!_

**Shocking Faux Reality: Part 2**

A few hours later, Danny's group was in the kitchen searching for clues to the mystery of the teachers. Blossom flipped the switch but the power didn't come on.

"The circuits for here must be shorted out," Blossom guessed.

"Let me get that," Ash said as he looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the lights."

Shockingly, Pikachu shook its head "no".

"What do you mean no? What's up with you today, Pikachu? Why won't you use your Electric-attacks?"

"I'll take care of it," Timmy said as he turned to Poof, Cosmo, and Wanda who were with him. "I wish the power was back on in here."

The two raised their wands and with a "POOF!", the lights came back on. Sunny then walked in the room.

"So they finally fixed the power in here," Sunny said as he opened the fridge and took out a BLT sandwich. Squidward then appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Bridges do you-," he started to ask before Poof smacked him with a frying pan. Dazed he sees two sandwiches in Sunny's hands.

"Ooh, you have two BLTs!," he said as passed out.

"Okay, we have to kick this Sleazy and Cheesy addiction and fast!," Timmy said with concern.

* * *

><p>At the entrance hallways, Bloo and Tony are sneaking into the mansion so they can figure out why the teachers changed their minds.<p>

"I just don't get it. The teachers would never give their lives up s easy to be on a reality show. What is going on?," Tony said.

"Maybe they decided to get a taste of fame and fortune and one they did they decided to-," Bloo started to say. But before he could finish, a noise was heard.

"Shhh-shhh! Listen! What's that sound?"

As they listened, the noise got louder and louder. Bloo then noticed a bust of Chip Skylark and thinks it's causing the sound.

"Maybe it's this bust."

Bloo then threw the bust to the floor, shattering it.

"Oops, nothing in that head," he said sheepishly.

"Nothing in this one either," Tony groaned, pointing on his friend's head. Then, the teachers and several security guards gathered together to see the broken bust and the two boys.

"What happened here?," Prickley asked in his usual manner.

"Nothing, just a little, clumsy accident," Tony said as he chuckled sheepishly.

"Who are you, and what are you doing around here?," one security guard asked.

"I'm the lead singer of the Toonsters and this is one of my friends. We're here on business and to take a quick tour."

"We were looking for the bathroom, and we got a little lost," Bloo added.

"The restroom is down that hall, second door on the left," Sandy told them, pointing down a nearby hall.

"Thanks. Come on, Bloo," Tony said as the two ran down the hall and into the bathroom. "That was close."

* * *

><p>Not long afterwards, the gang had regrouped in the green screen room.<p>

"Any clues to share guys?," Tony asked.

"Nah, we couldn't find anything," June reported with a sigh.

"Yeah, we came up, bupkus, too," Jake agreed.

"Well we found something possibly suspicious," Danny said.

"Us too," Bloo agreed.

"What was it?," Buttercup asked.

"Uh, I don't think we should discuss it here. If there's something sinister going on here, we don't wanna be found out," Mac suggested.

"Good point. Well, we better go back to school, after we stop by at WOOHP to fill in to Jerry what's going on," Tony suggested to everyone.

"Are you guys coming with us?," June asked Ash and Danny.

"Nah, we're gonna stick around here for a while," Ash said.

"Yeah, we're gonna try and get the teachers, my dad and Professor Oak in particular to come to their senses," Danny said.

"I'll stay too," Daryl agreed.

"Me too." Bart agreed as well.

"I'll stay as well," Cosmo said. "I like living in the lap of luxury."

"Uh, you don't live here," Timmy reminded him..

"But I feel like I do."

Timmy just rolled his eyes at Cosmo's usual stupidity.

* * *

><p>At WOOHP ToonTown HQ, Tony had just finished filling in the details to Jerry.<p>

"It is strange that your teachers want to give up their current lives for a reality show, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary," Jerry said. "Even WOOHP's radars didn't detect anything hostile involving them."

"But still, it's worth looking into," Blossom proposed.

"Plus the host of this show gives me a bad feeling in my gut," Tony said as he showed Jerry a picture of him on his cell phone. "His name is Cam Mist. Think you can look up his name and face in the database?"

"I'll try," Jerry said. He then noticed Timmy struggling to take the frying pan from Poof. "And what's with him?"

"The little man has an obsession with this violent old TV show," Jake in formed him. Suddenly, Poof pulls so hard, the pan flies out of his and Timmy's hands and hits Jerry in the face. Dazed, Jerry thinks he sees two TV monitors.

"Peculiar, I never noticed I had two monitors in here," he said, dazed.

* * *

><p>At school, the gang, minus Danny, Ash, Bart, Daryl, Tony, and Timmy are discussing about what they learned in the House Wacked mansion.<p>

"Well, we found a room that was sealed off," Blossom told the others. "Danny was about to use his ghost powers to open it, but then security caught us and we had to use that "we're lost" excuse."

"What about you?," Tommy asked Mac.

"Well, Daryl and I heard a strange sound while searching upstairs," Mac said.

"Was it like a mechanical humming sound?," Bloo said.

"How'd you know?"

"Tony and I heard it while searching the entrance hall."

"Speaking of which, where's Timmy and Yo-Yo Boy now?," Buttercup wondered. Then they heard a noise at the other hallway, revealing Timmy and Tony chasing Poof with a frying pan.

Timmy: Poof, come back!

"You'll hurt yourself!," Tony said as he turned to Timmy, annoyed. "I blame violent cartoons."

"Agreed," Timmy said.

They ran after Poof until they finally cornered him in the science classroom. Before they could grab him, Poof took out a whistle and blew it. Immediately, a piano fell from the sky on top of Tony and Timmy.

"Great, he's learned Cheesy's signature move. How nice is that?," Timmy groaned.

Poof then blew the whistle again, which caused another piano to start to fall towards a group of students (Cornelius Fillmore, Ingrid Thrid, Numbah 5, Trixie Tang, and Wilt). After Danny phased the two boys out of the piano, Timmy quickly saw the other piano falling towards the four students, pulled out his yo-yo, and did some freestyle moves before using it to pull the students out of the piano's way as it hit the ground, at which Timmy blew his yo-yo like a gun.

"Cool! Can you teach me how to do that?," Tony asked in awe.

"Since you are Yo-Yo Boy and all, I'll teach you free of charge," Timmy said.

"Cool."

Then Cosmo "poofed" in with Bart.

"Hey guys, I'm here to see how the Poof problem's coming," Cosmo said.

"And I'm just here to see him pummel more people," Bart added.

"Ugh, this is why we promised that we never let Poof watch Sleezy and Cheesy ever again!," Timmy said.

"Although he didn't turned Timmy and Tony into a cat and mouse again, he's still obsessed with that show and starts wrecking everything thanks to that cartoon!," Wanda said as she floated up.

"And on a serious note, are you sure you're not hearing things back at the mansion, Tony?," June asked.

"No, I'm positive. We hear a mechanical humming sound near the entrance. I can't describe it, but...," Tony started to say, before Ben Tennyson suddenly entered the room.

"Hey guys, you might wanna check out the TVs in the Chill Room," he said just as Poof smacked him with the frying pan. Dazed, he thinks he sees two Kenny G posters on the wall.

"Whoa, we have two posters of Kenny G?," he said as he fainted.

After Ben recovered, he led the gang to the Chill Room to show them what's up. Upon getting there they saw some other students gathered around watching a promo. As the promo continued, they became stunned as they soon realized what the promo was.

_Witness real drama, real people, living in a real large mansion! With contestants, Peter Prickley, Jack Fenton, Sunny Bridges, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Sandy Cheeks…_

Upon showing the three girls, who were wearing tight bikinis, everyone became even shocked. Well, almost everyone.

"Hey!," Bart said impressed, as he oogled the girls

"Hey!," Dionne said as she, jealous and angry, hit Bart in the shoulder.

Tony, Ash, Daryl, and Timmy fainted without a word while holding Cosmo (disguised as a Pachirisu), Pikachu, Wanda (disguised as a Emolga), and Poof (disguised as a Pichu).

"Hey!/Pika!" Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Pikachu said with Wanda covering Poof's eyes. They all then passed out after that.

_Tune in for next big thing in reality TV, House Wacked! Coming this Friday!_

As the promo ended, everybody was shocked at what they had seen.

"Whoa, we gotta tell the others about this!," Cosmo said.

"Totally!," Bart said.

Cosmo and Bart then "poofed" back to the mansion in a rush.

"It's official, I'm calling Jerry! Right after I call Mickey," Tony said as he picked up his phone and dialed Mickey's number. Upon answering, Mickey was told by Tony everything that they had found out.

"So the teachers decided to just up and quit their jobs and give up their lives to become reality stars?!," Mickey asked, stunned.

"That's pretty much it."

"It can't be… it-it's just too weird."

"What's more weird is this!," Tony said as he showed Mickey a part of the footage of the trailer, which is the three girls in tight bikinis, causing him to faint without a word.

"Mickey? Mickey?," Tony said, getting no answer. "Must've gotten cut off."

He then hung up and dialed Jerry. The phone rang several times before Jerry answered.

"Hello?," he asked.

"Jerry, it's Tony. How's the facial match going?"

"Still in progress, but we've narrowed down the search considerably."

"Well, check this out!"

Tony then showed Jerry the footage of the trailer, which includes the scene of the three girls in tight bikinis.

"Very intriguing," Jerry said with a whistle. His computer made a sound. "Oh, here we are, the results of the facial match."

Jerry then clicked open the result and upon seeing them, his face sank with fear.

"Oh, dear."

"What is it, Jerry?," Tony asked.

"I'm sending the results right now. I must warn you though you won't like it."

A minute later, Tony received the results and upon seeing them, he becomes just as frightened as Jerry.

"Oh-no! I knew this guy was bad!," he exclaimed as he realized…

"The guys, I have to warn them!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Daryl, Danny, Ash, Bart, and Cosmo were looking around for Jack and Oak.<p>

"Where could they be?," Ash asked.

"Here somewhere, keep looking," Daryl said.

Unknown to them, the dark figure from before was once again observing them on a TV monitor in a hidden location.

At the mansion's pool area, they managed to find the two adults that Danny and Ash wanted to talk to. Danny and Ash approached Jack and Oak, who had their backs turned to them.

"Dad, Professor? We need to have a serious talk here," Danny said.

"Yeah, we think we should really discuss this," Ash agreed.

* * *

><p>In the hidden room, the figure frowned at this.<p>

"They're getting to close," he said as he pressed a button. "Fenton, Oak, those to boys are intruders, they must be terminated."

* * *

><p>Upon hearing this, Oak and Jack picked up a nearby shovel and bat respectively.<p>

"Dad, Professor? Are you guys listening?," Danny asked.

Suddenly, Jack and Oak turned and swung their weapons at the boys, who immediately jumped out of the way.

"Professor, what are you doing?!," Ash asked in shock,

Oak came at Ash with the bat again and he once again dodged. Jack tried to swing at Danny, but Danny dodged using his intangibility.

"Dad, stop it!," he snapped. The two then ran back inside the mansion, but Ash tripped over the carpet and fell. Danny rushed back to help him, but both soon found themselves with Jack and Oak behind them, with their weapons raised ready to strike. Suddenly, small bags of powder exploded in their eyes, blinding them. Danny and Ash turned to see Bart with his slingshot, along with Daryl and Cosmo.

"Thanks Bart!," Danny said as he and Ash got to their feet and ran to the others.

"No prob," Bart said as he looked back at Jack and Oak who were rubbing their eyes in pain. "What'd they attack you for?"

"I don't know, but we best get out of here before they get their sight back," Ash said.

"Right!," Daryl said as he turned to Cosmo. "Cosmo, poof us home!"

"Right on it!"

With a poof, Cosmo and the boys had all vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>At ToonSchool's parking lot, Tony explains everything he learned from Jerry to his friends.<p>

"You're serious?! Man, that's one messed up dude!," Jake said in astonishment.

"And I don't know how he is connected to all this, but something tells me it has something to do with the teachers giving up their current lives for a reality show," Tony theorized.

"Or maybe he's just a misunderstood guy. He and the teachers might have a good explanation for this," Lilo suggested. Then, all of the sudden, Daryl, Danny, Ash, Bart, and Cosmo poofed near the gang as they panted for air, shocked at what just happened.

"Guys, what happened to you?," Blossom said shocked to see them like that. "You look like-"

"We've seen a ghost? No, but my Dad and Professor Oak suddenly attacked us when we meet them. We barely make it out alive until Bart save us," Danny told the others.

"What?! Why would they attack you guys?," Bubbles asked shocked at what she'd heard.

"That's what we'd like to know," Daryl said.

"Poof, Poof!," Poof said as he floated around with three frying pans in his hands.

"Poof! Stop it!," Timmy snapped as he, Tony and Ash wrestled the pans away from Poof. Just then a familiar violet-haired woman, blue-haired man and Meowth standing on two feet, jumped out from behind a car and stood right behind the three.

"_Prepare for trouble!_," said the woman.

"_And make it double!_," said the man.

Startled, Tony, Timmy, and Ash hit the three with the pans. Dazed three think they saw two black SUVs that they thought belonged to Ash.

"Wow, the twerp has two SUVs," the Meowth said, dazed.

"Ooh," said the man and woman as all three passed out.

"Who are they?," Daryl asked.

"Jessie, James, and Meowth," Bubbles said.

"Also known as Team Rocket," Lilo added.

"They're a bunch of thieves who are always trying to steal Pikachu," Ash put in.

"We ran into them a few times around here," Jake finished.

Ash turned to Pikachu and said, "Pikachu get rid of them with Quick Attack, will ya?"

Pikachu charged at and hit the three with rapid speed, sending them flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!," Team Rocket said as they disappeared into the sky with a star twinkle.

"That was weird," June said with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, our teachers in a reality show is one thing, but two of our teachers attack Danny and Ash all of the sudden, now this is really low! Guys, it's time for us to figure it out the true colors of House Wacked!," Tony said in a serious tone.

* * *

><p>At Tony and Daryl's apartment, Tony opens a secret gadget compartment provided by WOOHP.<p>

"If we need to solve this weird mystery once and for all, we need every gadgets in our arsenal," Tony said as he picked up a blue yo-yo. "First up is the Yo-Yo Lasso…"

Then he picked up a watch-like gadget.

"The Wiley-Whirlwind Watch…"

Then, a red bow-like gadget.

"The HairBow-Merang…"

Then, some ballpoint pens.

"Laser Ballpoint Pens…"

Then, a bag of marbles.

"Stun Bomb Marbles…"

Then he picked a small boom box.

"Sonic Disintegrator Boom Box…"

And finally, a slingshot.

"And finally, the Auto-Lock Slingshot."

He then tosses a gadget to each person.

"Sweet! This is even better than my own slingshot," Bart said with Auto-Lock Slingshot in hand.

"Also, in case Poof's whacking session gets out of hand, you guys better pick some extra gadgets just in case. Guys, it's spy time!," Tony said as he was suddenly whacked by a frying pan held by Poof. Dazed, he sees two TVs.

"I didn't know we have two TVs," he said as he fainted.

* * *

><p>At noon, the gang managed to sneak into the mansion after passing through the cameras, finding themselves in the entrance hallway with the Fenton RV outside the mansion.<p>

"I don't know about this," Bubbles said with uncertainty.

"She's right!," Buttercup said. "This is just a waste of time! What if 'he's' not responsible for this?"

"Yeah, 'he's' far too dreamy to be evil," June said, lovesick.

Tony then snaps out of the girls' daydreams by snapping his fingers in their faces.

"No time to get lovey-dovey, okay?," he snapped. "We need to figure this strange mystery out or we'll never able to let the teachers get out of this reality show!"

"Well I still think you're wrong about this," Lilo pointed out.

"Well, we best make sure. There is definitely something going on with this show," Mac said.

"Which is why I keep saying I hate reality TV," Jimmy added. Suddenly two voices yelled out behind them.

"It's the intruders!"

"Get them!"

Startled, Tony and Pikachu swung and hit two people with Poof's frying pan (that Tony had holding onto) and Pikachu's Iron Tail. The two figures stumbled out, revealing themselves as…

"Mr. Fenton!/ Professor Oak!," Daryl and Ash gasped.

Dazed, Jack and Oak saw the Fenton RV and thought there were two.

"Whoa, I have two RVs?"

"Can I buy one from you?"

They both collapsed in a faint.

"That was close. Let's get in there," Tony said as the group continued on.

* * *

><p>As they quietly sneak into the secret part of the mansion, they noticed that it's really dark in here.<p>

"Yeesh! Did I mention I hate darkness?," Bloo said, annoyed.

"I heard that!," Daryl snapped, offended due to obvious reasons.

"Hey! You're just lucky because you can see in here while we can't," Bloo said.

"For once, Bloo's right," Ash said as he turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt to turn on the lights."

Once again, Pikachu shook his head "no".

"What?! Geez, what's up with you today?," Ash asked, shocked.

"_Pika-Pi Pika Pika Pikachu!__** (I want to prove Bloo that I'm not always use Electric attacks!)**__,_" Pikachu said.

"Maybe he just lost his spark. Get it?," Bloo joked with a laugh. Offended, Pikachu attack Bloo with an Iron Tail instead of his usual Thunderbolt.

"That explains why. Although I don't speak Pokemon, I'm guessing that he's trying to stop using Electric attacks after Bloo insulted him earlier," June said. Everyone then glared at Bloo.

"Man, it's always you and your big fat mouth causin' trouble for us, ain't it?," Jake said crossly."

"Hey, it's not my fault he can't take a suggestion," Bloo protested.

"Uh, guys. May I remind about our mission to save-," Tony said as he suddenly tripped on something.

"Tony, are you okay?," Daryl asked worried.

"I'm fine, but you guys have to see this!"

The gang comes to look at this and sees the same door that Danny's group had said was previously sealed off wide open.

"Let's check it out."

The gang then snuck up quietly and peeked into the room. There was extremely high-tech equipment everywhere. On several computer monitors, said "BRAINWAVE ACTIVITY: NORMAL" and "LEVEL OF BRAIN CONTROL: 97%"

"What is all this?," Danny asked. Suddenly, the gang was all ambushed and grabbed from behind before any of them had the chance to retaliate. The light's switched on and the gang gasped when they saw their captors: the teachers and staff all of whom had glowing green eyes.

"Ms. Cheeks, Mr. Bridges, Dr. Jookiba, why are you guys doing this," Bubbles squealed.

"Because they're under my control now, sweetie," a sinister voice said. The gang looked in the corner of their eyes and saw a figure still standing in the shadows.

"You can come out now, Mr. Mist," Tony said. "Or should I call you…TIM SCAM!"

The figure emerged from the shadows, revealing himself to be Cam, or Tim as Tony said.

"So you figured it out, Yo-Yo Boy," he said.

"With some help from Jerry."

The girls were still stunned that Cam turned out to be evil.

"Okay, he's officially off my cute guy list," June said.

"I thought you were supposed to be in lock-up, Scam."

"I was let out for good behavior. I can be an angel when I need to."

"And a devil when you want to!"

"Yo, T, who's this guy?," Jake asked.

"Tim Scam here was once a WOOHP weapons technician."

"Wait, he was on the same side as you?!," Blossom asked, shocked as the others at this revealation.

"Yeah, _was_. But then he was fired for illegal use of the weaponry. Since then he's been out for revenge against WOOHP."

"And this time I'll get it. And it'll all be courtesy of your teachers!," Scam said as he began to cackle evilly as the gang looked on scared as heck, with their teachers still restraining them.

_A/N: Oh-no! Scam's got the gang trapped by their own teachers! What does he plan to do with them? And will they be able to break free and stop his evil plans? Find out on the grand finale, next time!_


	65. Shocking Faux Reality Part 3

_A/N: Last time, the gang discovered the mystery behind the reality show: Tim Scam! Now he's turned the teachers against them and captured them. What is his evil plan this time? And will the gang be able to stop him once more? Find out in Part 3, starting now!_

**Shocking Faux Reality: Part 3**

Later, in some kind of underground hideout beneath the mansion, the gang was trapped into a domed cage and had their feet trapped in a large block of dried cement. Scam laughed cruelly at their predicament.

"So, Clark, you and your meddling friends thought you could sneak around and mess up my plans, did you?," he cackled.

"Yeah, well being a known hero, and WOOHP agent, it is what I do," Tony said.

"Yeah, well what have you done to our teachers?," Buttercup snapped as she struggled to get out of the cement.

"Yeah, what's with the mind control?," Jimmy yelled as well.

"All a part of my big new plan to destroy WOOHP!," Scam cackled.

"Which is…what this time?," Daryl asked.

"Well, the teachers of school are supposed to be some of the biggest minds in the world. I figure that with them under my control, I'll be able to use their smarts to aid in my bid to rid the world of WOOHP!"

"Man, and all this just because you got fired?," Timmy said.

"Well, you'll never get away with it!," Danny said.

"Oh yeah, well I doubt you're gonna stop me, being trapped in my domed cage," Scam laughed. "And don't even think of using your powers, because I did some snooping about all of you, and I found out all of your weaknesses. And to add to it…"

Scam then pulled a lever, and water began flowing into the cage via three tubed holes in its ceiling.

"Let's see how long you can all hold your breath!"

"You're insane, Scam!," Tommy said.

"Possibly. Well I'd love to stay and watch you drown, but I still have preparations for the show big premiere. Have a nice swim!"

Scam cackled evilly as he left the hideout leaving the gang struggling to escape their deathtrap.

"I can't Go Ghost!," Danny said, panicked.

"I can't Dragon Up!," Jake cried.

"And we can't break free!," Blossom said as she and her sisters struggled to break free.

"What do we do?," Mac said. "The water's getting higher!"

"If we don't think of something soon, we're all gonna drown!," June pointed out. By now, the water was up to the taller student's waists and the shorter student's chins. Just then, Pikachu suddenly appeared outside the dome in front of the gang.

"It's Pikachu!," Tony said. "It must've avoided capture by the teachers!"

"Ash, quickly! Get him to free us!," Daryl shouted. By now, the water had submerged the shorter students who now struggled to hold their breath, and was up to the taller student's chins.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!," Ash commanded. Pikachu's tail hardened into Iron, and he slammed it against the dome and controls. The controls quickly burned out, stopping the water flow, which the dome slowly cracked and soon broke, draining out the water and saving the gang. Pikachu then used Iron Tail again to destroy the cement around the gang's feet, freeing them.

"Good work, Pikachu," Ash said.

"Yeah, you really are a lifesaver man," Bart complimented.

"_**Pikachu! (Aw, thanks!),**_" Pikachu said with a blush.

"Hey, guys, look at this," Lilo called. Everyone else headed over to the desk where she was and saw…

"It's a bunch of blueprints and floor plans and…challenge plans for the show," Danny said.

"These aren't just any blueprints and floor plans," Tony said as his eyes widened in shock. "These are **WOOHP HQ's** blueprints and floor plans!"

"And these 'obstacle course/race/puzzle solving challenge plans' look a lot like WOOHP's security system designs, with noting of their strengths and weaknesses, and how to bypass them," Daryl added. "He's gonna train and program the teachers into enemy spies using the challenges combined with his mind control."

"That way they can break right into WOOHP and slip past anything thrown at them, with no mistakes!," Jimmy finished in realization.

"We can't let that happen, especially not with our teachers," Timmy said.

"Then let's go stop that madman and save them!," Blossom said.

"You took the words, right out of my mouth, Jimmy," Tony said as they all ran for the hideout's exit. They then ran down a long tunnel until they reached the end. Upon exiting they found themselves across the road from the mansion.

"There, now less go get that creep," Bloo said as he began to rush to the mansion, but Daryl and Jake quickly grabbed and stopped him.

"Now hold on Bloo, we can't just go bustin' up in there like a wild centaur, dawg," Jake said.

"Jake's right, we need a plan," Daryl said. Tony took out his MPCOM, and turned it on, only to find…

"_Hey, folks. Cam Mist here, hosting the hottest new reality show that everyone's talking about!," Scam said on-screen, in character as Mist. "With the most unusual contestants, and the least expected challenges its gonna be a blast! Catch the big series premiere of House Wacked! Tonight at 8! Only on RealTV!"_

"Is that guy full of himself or what?," June said.

"You said it," Tommy said. "I hope I never have to produce a film or TV show with someone as evil as him."

"Tonight? Tonight! That's it!," Tony exclaimed.

"What's it, Tony?," Bubbles asked.

"I know how we can take down Scam and his phony reality show! But we're gonna need some help from our friends. Let's get back to school, right now!"

* * *

><p>Later on, back at the <em>House Wacked!<em> Mansion, several guards were standing at the entrance, guarding it from anything. Only these guards were having a conversation with each other, rather than doing their duty.

"So you planning to go back to bouncing clubs after this?," one guard asked the other.

"No way!," another replied. "This is way to good. I hope I get far more jobs like this."

"You know what they say, man: be careful what you wish for," a third guard told him. Suddenly, a rumbling was heard and the ground started to shake.

"What is that?!," Guard 3 said.

"Earthquake!," Guard 2 shouted, as Guard 1 looked in the distance and saw a cloud of dust barreling towards them. He squinted to see more clearly and then gasped in shock and fear.

"No, worse: fan stampede!," he screamed as dozens of ToonSchool students ran up to the entrance, screaming with glee. The guards did stood their ground, blocking them from getting in, as the kids continued to scream, and some with cameras started snapping pictures.

"Hey, we wanna see the contestants!," Eddy (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) shouted.

"Yeah send'em out here!," Manny Rivera screamed.

"And how about that hunky Cam Mist?!," Violet Parr yelled.

"Yeah, I wanna see that big young dream boat," Trixie Tang said.

"We want a sneak peak!," Kick Buttowski chanted with the other students following him.

"Who'd have thought, kids would get so hyped over a reality show?," Guard 2 said. Unknown to them, the ToonSchool gang took this opportunity to sneak past them and slip right through the door unseen.

"I can't believe that worked," Lilo said once they were all inside.

"Yeah, best plan yet, brother," Daryl agreed.

"No problem," Tony said. "Now let's find Scam and the teachers!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the mansion, the live premiere was getting underway as Scam, as Cam Mist, stood in front the cameras, ready to initiate the next phase of his evil plan.<p>

"And we're live in five, four, three, two...," the director said as the cameras started rolling.

"Yo, Television world! This is Cam Mist coming at you live from a major mansion in an undisclosed location," Scam announced in character. "Me and some of Hollywoods best producers now bring to you the hottest new reality show, _House Wacked!_ Here's how it goes: Fourteen contestants stay together in this very house. They learn to live together and then compete against each other in a series of different challenges. At the end of each episode, one contestant will be voted off the show, and last one standing will win a very special prize."

"And I suppose that prize will be a trip to a special secret organization headquarters with the losing contestants to take it over by using the experience and methods from your challenges?!," a voice said. The cameras turned to show Tony and the rest of the ToonSchool gang looking very mad.

"Well look at that, we have some special guests, lead by local hero Tony Clark, aka Yo-Yo Boy!," Scam said, struggling to hide his shock and anger at the gang's escape.

"Yeah, and I have to ask: how did you get the contestants, who happen to be teachers at ToonSchool by the way, to come on the show?"

"Oh, you know, I just pitch the concept of the show to them and they loved it!"

"And by pitched you mean kidnapped and put them under mind control, don't you?!"

Everyone in the studio, and those watching on TV gasped at this revelation.

"What? Now you just hold on a second–," Scam started to say.

"No, we're not gonna just hold on a second, Cam Mist…or do you prefer the name, Tim Scam?!," Tony said as he held up a picture of Scam's mugshot to the cameras, shocking the crew and viewers at home even more. Scam became furious and started to drop his act as Tony said. "And by the way, smile for the cameras, Scam, 'cause you're under arrest!"

"That's what you think!," Scam angrily shouted. "Contestants!"

At that, the teachers all emerged, still under mind control with green glowing eyes.

"Destroy them!"

The teachers charged at the gang, leaving them unsure how to proceed with this.

"What do we do, Tony?!," Bubbles asked.

Tony thought for a moment before saying, "Fight back, but don't hurt them."

At that, the gang charged back at the teachers, who attack the students, with surprising expertise. The gang, while taken by surprise by this temporarily, did their best to fight back without hurting them. As a result, they were all on the defensive, dodging, ducking and blocking blows, trying not to hit the teachers back. During this, Tony noticed something peculiar.

"Hey Jimmy," he said somewhat quietly as he blocked a punch from Sandy. "Look at the way they're fighting. It's like how they do as their Soul Resonance Online avatars."

Jimmy observed as he dodged a kick from Sunny, and seeing Tony was right, said, "Yeah, you're right. That is peculiar."

Meanwhile, Pikachu started to rush into the battle, wanting to help, but suddenly stopped. He still didn't want to use his Electric-Type moves to help him, but in addition, he also didn't want to hurt any of the teachers, especially Professor Oak.

As Tony struggled with Janitor, he noticed his microphone and saw Pikachu, still hesitating to join the fight. He quickly recalled and realized something that could turn the tide of things fast.

"Ash," he cried. "Get Pikachu to use it's Thunder attacks!"

"But it won't use them, remember?," Ash said.

"And what for?!," Daryl asked.

"I know how to stop Scam's plot! Just trust me!," Tony said.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!," Ash called to his Pokemon.

"_Pika-Pika, Pikachu _**(No way, I promised)**_,_" Pikachu said as he shook his head no.

"Come on Pikachu, we need you!," Lilo shouted.

"Ikki Baba!," Stitch said in agreement, but Pikachu wouldn't budge.

"Look, we know there's more to you than Electric attacks," Blossom shouted. "You're a great Pokemon!"

"And a great friend!," Tommy added.

"And we don't just mean to Ash," Daryl put in. "You're a great friend to all of us."

"Yeah, man so help us out, li'l man!," Jake shouted. Pikachu stood thinking about what they were saying.

"Look, how about this: you use your Electric attacks again, and we promise Bloo will keep his stupid thoughtless comments to himself for a whole week!," Buttercup proposed.

"What?!," Bloo said in shock.

"That's right: that means no insults, no jokes, nothing!," Danny said.

"WHAT?!"

"And if he does, Rotom will handle him!," June said.

"He agrees, right Bloo?," Mac asked as the students continued to struggle with the mind controlled teachers.

"No flipping way!," Bloo said in offense.

"BLOO!," the rest of the gang snapped in annoyance.

"Alright, fine, I'll keep my mouth shut, cross my heart."

At that, Pikachu finally nodded "yes" and prepared to attack.

"Oh-no, you don't!," Scam said as he lunged for Pikachu.

"Pikachu look out!," Ash cried. Thinking quickly, Timmy pulled out his yo-yo, and did some freestyle moves before using it to pull Pikachu out of the way, just before Scam could grab it.

"Thanks, Timmy!," Ash said. "Now Pikachu!"

"_Pika-CHUUUUUUU!,_" it said as it unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt attack, shocking all the teachers and the nearby transmitter for their mind control microphones. All at once, the shock, knocked out the teachers, shorted out the microphones, and destroyed the transmitter, ending Scam's mind control.

"NO!," Scam cried over the failure of his plan. The teachers, all began to wake up, dazed from the mind control and Thunderbolt.

"What happened?," Daisy asked.

"Where are we?," Minnie asked.

"Not the teachers convention, I can tell," Oak said.

"Boy I could go for some steak!," Jack said.

"AH! He's still being mind controlled!," Cosmo said as he hit them both with a frying pan. Dazed, they then saw Jack's RV out the window and believed it was two.

"Wow, I've got two RVs," Jack said dazed.

"Can I by one from you sometime?," Oak, also dazed, asked as the two passed out.

"No! My perfect plan ruined by a bunch of brats!," Scam said as the teachers continued to recover. "I'll get you for this next time, Yo-Yo Boy!"

Scam then made a run for the exit, but Pikachu quickly sped ahead and jumped in front of him, blocking his path, with a smirk on his face and sparks coming from his cheeks.

"Get out of my way, you meddling sparky ra–," Scam began to insult, but before he could finish, Pikachu hit him with a powerful Thunderbolt attack, shocking him severely. He then collapsed to the ground in a smoking heap just as several WOOHP vans arrived just outside the mansion.

* * *

><p>Later on, WOOHP agents had placed Scam into one of the prisoner vans, and set about cleaning up the scene. The gang had informed Oak, Spongebob, and Janitor about what had happened to them.<p>

"So we were all kidnapped and mind controlled by one of WOOHP's greatest enemies in order for him to take revenge on the organization who spurned him?," Spongebob asked.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Daryl said. Just then Jerry walked up to them.

"So we have Scam back in custody and he's being shipped back to the WOOHP prison as we speak," he said as the doors to Scam's van closed and the van drove off.

"And this time, see if you can keep him in there," Danny said.

"We'll do our best," Jerry said.

"What about everyone who saw they whole thing: the audience, the filming crew, the other teachers?," Janitor asked.

"WOOHP agents have already set about wiping their memories. They won't know any of this happened."

"Good," Tony said. "But what about _House Wacked?_"

"Yeah, man. It might have been a phony show, but lots of people were looking forward to it," Bart said.

"Yeah, are they gonna be disappointed when the studio cancels it, which they obviously will do once they learn about all this," Tommy added.

"I guess we can kiss the Toonsters big TV debut goodbye then," June said as the Toonsters sighed and groans.

"Not necessarily," Jerry said. "I could pull some strings to keep it going, just without your teachers as the cast."

"Really?!," Tony asked. "You do that, Jer?"

"It's as they say, the show must go on," Jerry said.

"All right!," Tony said as the gang cheered.

"By the way, why does my head hurt so much?," Oak asked.

"Well, you might have been whacked in the head by Cosmo after being freed from mind control," Wanda said. At this, Cosmo quickly hid the frying pan he'd used to hit Oak and Jack before behind his back. "And Tony and Pikachu when they tried to stop Poof's Sleazy and Cheesy obsession."

"Sorry, sir," Tony said as he and Pikachu rubbed their heads in embarrassment.

"_Poof, Poof, Poof _**(I'm sorry about that too.),**" Poof said as well.

"Well, I hope you've learned your lesson: No more _Sleazy & Cheesy_," Wanda said.

"Yeah, you can watch _Punchy & Munchy_ instead," Cosmo said he poofed up a TV with the said show on it. Before Poof could look at it, though, Wanda poofed it away with a frown.

"Well guys, it's been one crazy day," Mac said.

"It's not over yet, dudes," Tony said. "There's still one last thing we gotta do."

* * *

><p>Later on, in the mansion, on a special stage, the Toonsters were about to perform the <em>House Wacked <em>theme song live as the rest of the gang and the producers watched.

"Ready?," Tony asked.

"Ready!," the rest of the gang said.

"Then hit it!"

The music began to play as the Toonsters began to sing:

**All:** _The city is ours (2x)_

**Tony:** _Rolling past graffiti walls_

_Billboards lighting up the block_

_Everyone one of us on a mission _

_(Oh yeah)_

_Got a whole crew by my side_

_Cars beep, beep when they pass us by_

_We ready to get down to business _

_(mm, mm)_

**Jimmy:** _We pull up, open the door_

_All the girls, scream there they are_

_It's packed from wall to wall_

_And, everybody is calling_

_Here we come, it's almost time_

_Feel the rush, now hit the lights_

_We gonna get it all started_

**All:** _Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

**Bubbles:** _My, my look how we roll_

_Was it only months ago_

_Everybody said we were dreaming _

_(ooh ooh)_

_Now we're here like, yeah we told ya_

_Still far, but we're that much closer_

_And there ain't no way that we're leaving_

_(oh no)_

**Danny:** _We pull up, open the door_

_All the girls, scream there they are_

_It's packed from wall to wall_

_And, everybody is calling_

_Here we come, it's almost time_

_Feel the rush, now hit the lights_

_We gonna get it all started _

_(get it all started)_

**All:** _Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

**Jake:** _We gotta believe _

_Its destiny calling_

**June: **_So night after night_

_We rock the whole place out_

**Timmy: **_As hard as it seems_

_I know if you want it_

_Then it's gonna happen somehow_

**All:** _Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

**Tony:** _The city is ours_

As the song ended, the rest of the gang and the producers all applauded as the band took a bow.

* * *

><p>"<em>And that's just the beginning!,"<em> a familiar reality host said on a TV screen in ToonSchool's Chill Room the next day, as the gang watched. "_There's a lot more to come on our inaugural season. Who will be the first one sent packing home. Tune in next time to learn the shocking first elimination. Until then, I'm Chris McLean, and this has been House Wacked!_"

The show ended and Daryl turned off the TV.

"Wow, I can't believe it, but the show turned out pretty good, considering everything that happened," Timmy said.

"And the Toonsters got their big live TV debut too!," Buttercup added in.

"Yeah, Jerry really saved our necks out there," Danny put in.

"Well it's what he does best," Tony said with a smile.

"Well, you kids are happy," a dull voice said. The kids turned to see the teachers looking glum, including Mickey, who had spoken.

"I can't believe we missed the teacher's convention," Minnie groaned. "I had so much planned too."

"Same here. I was looking to do my first stage performance in so long," Sunny whined.

"I was looking forward to presenting my latest algebra theory to my fellow math teachers," Sandy added.

"And I was looking forward to meeting a whole bunch of trained paranormal physicists too," Jack sobbed. Feeling bad, for them Tony walked up to them.

"Well, there's a comic, anime, and manga convention coming up this weekend," he said. "You could come with us if you want?"

The teachers looked at each other with some thought about this idea.

"Well, if they have a Senior Fusion comic booth, I suppose I'm in," Prickley said.

"I'm for it," Spongebob added.

"I guess I could go too," Mickey said.

"Me too," added Minnie as the rest of the teachers expressed their agreement.

"Then it's settled," Daryl said. Just then, Bloo ran into the room.

"Guys, guess what I just heard?!," he said excitedly.

"What, Bloo?," Ash asked.

"Some scouts from another new reality show are here! They're looking for a bunch of superhero kids to star in the show!"

"And why tell us?!," Blossom asked.

"Because I told them I knew some big time superheroes–basically, you guys–and said you'd be happy to audition for it. So what do you say?"

At that moment, Bloo suddenly found more than a dozen demonic-like glares staring down at him, making him very scared.

"Uh…Was it something I said?"

"You said we'd audition for another reality show?!," Tony growled.

"After everything we went through with _House Wacked_?!," Daryl said.

"Well I didn't think–," Bloo said.

"Yeah you never _think_, Bloo," June growled.

"And now we're gonna pound you for it!," Buttercup said as the gang started to advance on Bloo angrily. However, Pikachu ran in front and stopped them.

"_Pika-Pika,_" he said.

"What do you mean 'hold on', Pikachu?," Ash asked.

"Thank you, Pika-Man," Bloo sighed.

"_Pikachu-Pika!_"

"You have a better idea?," Ash asked as he and the rest of the gang looked confused.

"What do you mean, 'a better idea'," Bloo asked. Pikachu turned and smirked at him deviously, causing him to gulp in fear.

* * *

><p>Next thing Bloo knew, he was struggling, gagged and tied to a chair with duct tape, and screaming muffled screams as Billy stood in front of him and sang, very, very poorly. The gang had protected themselves with earplugs to block out the horrible singing.<p>

**Billy: **_(severely off-key) Who let the dogs out? _

_Who? Who? Who? Who?_

"Well, that's one way to shut him up," Lilo said.

"If only we'd thought of this in the first place," Jimmy added in. The gang all laughed at this as Bloo continued to struggle and scream as Billy continued to sing.

_A/N: When is Bloo gonna learn to quit putting his foot in his mouth? Oh, well. That does it for another ToonSchool ep. Keep an eye out for the next interview, promo, and episode, coming soon. Read & review, folks._

_Also, we have a special dedication to make here. As many of you know, actor and comedian Robin Williams passed away earlier this week. Williams had gotten a start as a stand-up comedian in the 70s before breaking out into television in the 1978-82 sitcom "Mork and Mindy". Through out the next 30 years after the show wrapped, he transitioned into a successful film career, appearing or voice lending in such films as "Hook", "Aladdin", "Flubber", "Mrs. Doubtfire", "Jumanji", and the "Night at the Museum" films and won the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for the 1997 film "Good Will Hunting"._

_His energetic and eccentric comic and acting style will be forever missed throughout the world._

_In Memory of Robin McLaurin William_

_(July 21, 1951 – August 11, 2014)_

_O Captain, My Captain. _


	66. Class Interview: Juniper Lee

**Class Interview: Juniper Lee**

At the ToonSchool News Report set, we see Mac and Blossom on the reporter's desk as they start the News Report. "Welcome to the newest edition of ToonSchool News Report. I'm Mac," Mac introduced himself.

"And I'm Blossom," Blossom said to the audience, "Let's start off with Billy on the weather."

At the weather report set, Billy grinned stupidly as he said, "Stuck like a booger on the wall"

"Thanks for that report, Billy," Blossom said.

Mac then said, "Today, Bart will interview our one of our "magical" friends from our inner circle. Please welcome Juniper Lee."

"Thanks, Blossom," Bart said as he turned to June, who was seated in an interviewer chair and hi-fived her. "June, good to have you here."

"Thank you, Bart," June responded.

"So, you're supposed to be the Te Xuan Ze. What exactly is that?"

"The Te Xuan Ze is the protector of the magical world, and a mystical ambassador between the worlds. My Ah-Mah Jasmine was the one before me."

"Cool. Sounds a lot like Jake with his American Dragon status. Speaking of which, some fans say that you two are in a relationship, or should be, given that you both have so much in common. What do you have to say on that?"

"It's simply not true. We're just really good friends, and besides we've both kind of have long-distance love interests already."

"I see. And do any of your friends back in Orchid Bay know about your powers and the magical world?"

"No. Unlike Jake, I haven't really worked up the courage to tell my friends. Only my brothers and Ah-Mah know."

"I get that. And for the last question, part of the Te Xuan Ze's power means you are confined to your hometown until your reign as Te Xuan Ze is done. So how did you move here to ToonTown?"

"Two things. One: this."

She then shows a manacle on her right arm with a blue gem on it.

"This is the Manacle of Passage. Its power allows me to pass through any magical barrier. I found it during one of missions. Allowed me to finally leave Orchid Bay and go camping with my friends. And two: the magical activity was shown to be out of control here in ToonTown a couple years ago, so the Council of Elders reassigned me here and appointed a new guardian until the magical activity has calmed down."

"And a good thing too, cause if they hadn't, we'd never would have meet you, June," Bart said. "Well, that's all we have time for. Blossom, Mac, back to you."

"Thanks for that interview, guys," Blossom said. "Stay tuned for another edition soon."

"Until then, this is Mac and Blossom with the ToonSchool News Report saying good night," Mac said as another edition of ToonSchool News Report ends.


	67. Promo: Scary Prep Time

**Promo: Scary Prep Time**

_**It's report card day at the greatest school for Toons and while some are excited…**_

"Alright, time to see if all my hard studying has paid off!," Blossom giggled with glee.

"Me too," Jimmy added in.

"You have an I.Q. of 210," Tommy reminds him. "You don't need to study."

_**Others…not so much.**_

"As long as I get a C-average, I'm cool with my card," Bart said.

"I double on that," Bloo agreed.

"I'm for triple," Tony put in.

_**But when an apparent bomb of a report card…**_

"TWO D's AND FOUR F's?!," Bubbles shouted in shock and horror as everyone gasped, just as shocked.

"What?!," Tony gasped. "How can that be?"

"No way!," Danny said.

"This must be a mistake!," Daryl snapped.

**Lands Bubbles in a boarding school that is not all that it seems…**

In the Clark's apartment, Bubbles started to tear up as the gang watched.

"Bubbles, are you okay?," Mac asked.

"What happened?," Tommy added.

"Are you grounded?," Lilo asked.

"Worse…," Bubbles said softly before crying out, "THE PROFESSOR'S SENDING ME TO BOARDING SCHOOL BACK IN TOWNSVILLE!"

The whole gang gasped in shock and horror. Bubbles, the heart and soul of their circle, was being sent away?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!," Timmy cried out so loud that it could be heard from space.

The scene then cuts to Townsville Prepatory Union School, where in the halls Bubbles is sees the students are fitted with strange animalistic characteristics such as bat and cat-like ears, dolphin and bloodhound-like noses, and cat and bird-like hands, to name a few.

"What are you looking at?," a girl with fangs snarled, startling the PowerPuffs.

_**Will it be the end of the sugar of the PowerPuffs?**_

In Bubbles' room, her waterbed suddenly dunked her into a tank of water, which then began to suck her down as she got to the surface.

"Hey! Stop! Someone help!," she cried as she grabbed the edge of the tank and managed to activate the "Alert" app on the ComPowder that Tony had given her so she could keep in touch with the rest of the gang, just before the whirlpool sucked her in screaming.

_**Get schooled on the next episode of ToonSchool, coming soon!**_

_A/N: RunnerAwaker here! If you're wondering about the other fics such as Road Through Reality, Soul Shifters, and Universal Runners itself, I'm happy to say that we are going to try to continue them in our power! So please watch out for them along with this ToonSchool episode! Review and see ya!  
><em>


	68. Scary Prep Time Part 1

_A/N: Hey, everybody! Now in ToonSchool we're focuses on grades, boarding school, and mutations. Let's see what we get when we put all those together._

_Plot: It's Report Card Day for ToonSchool, and the gang is excited to receive their periodical grades for the semester (some more than others). They are shellshocked, however, when Bubbles' report card seemingly reveals she got two Ds and four Fs, the worst out of all of them. When Professor Utonium finds out, he almost immediately sends Bubbles back to Townsville to attend boarding school in order to keep a closer eye on her. As the rest of the gang tries to cope with her departure, Bubbles soon discovers her new school, is not all what it appears to be…_

**Scary Prep Time: Part 1**

It was the end of the day at ToonSchool. The last bell rang, and immediately, the hallways flooded with students. But instead of going towards the front gate, the students headed to the main office, and crowded around the entrance. At this, Mickey and Prickley, who'd been about to head out with several boxes in hand, stopped in their tracks.

"Okay, now just calm down everyone," Mickey said. "I know you're very eager to get your report cards"

"Man, why is this one of the biggest demanding school days of the year?," Prickley asked. "I didn't think that kids could get so enthusiastic about report cards."

In the crowd the gang was trying to push their way through, but was getting separated by the massive crowd.

"Can't…get…through," Tony grunted.

"Too…many…people," Jimmy grunted trying to squeeze through.

"What…do we…do?," Bubbles asked.

"Everyone, just split up, get your report card and meet back at our place," Tony suggested.

"Good idea," Daryl grunted as the gang split up.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Tony and Daryl were at their apartment with the envelopes containing their report cards waiting on everyone. Suddenly there was a rushed knock at the door.<p>

"It's open," Tony called. The door then opened and the whole gang piled in, with their own envelopes.

"So, everyone has their report cards?," Daryl asked.

"Yeah!," the whole gang shouted.

"Ready to open them?," Tony asked.

"Yeah!"

"Then let's do it!"

"Alright, time to see if all my hard studying has paid off!," Blossom giggled with glee.

"Me too," Jimmy added in.

"You have an I.Q. of 210," Tommy reminds him. "You don't need to study."

"As long as I get a C-average, I'm cool with my card," Bart said.

"I double on that," Bloo agreed.

"I'm for triple," Tony put in. The whole gang opened their envelopes and pulled out their report cards, gasping in anticipation.

"Alright! I got all A's!," Blossom cheered in glee.

"Ha! So did I, though that would be expected from someone of my–," Jimmy started to brag.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to hear your proclamation of great genius Nerdtron," Timmy said.

"Well, then what did you get, Mr. Smarty-Turner?"

"Three B's and two Cs. Better than my old usual report card. No A's, though."

"I got four B's and two C's. No A's, like Timmy though," Danny said.

"Well, I got 2 A's, three B's, and one C," Tony said. "My best report card yet! Eat your heart out, Marc!"

"I got 3 A's, one B, one C," Daryl said. "Good if I say so myself."

"Two A's, two B's, and two C's for me," Mac said.

"I got four A's and two B's on my card," June stated. "Looks like with me splitting the responsibilities of the Te Xuan Ze, I could concentrate on my school work more easily."

"Same with me and my Am Drag stuff, dawg," Jake agreed. "I got two A's, two B's, and one C."

"Well mine is two A's, two B's, and two C's," Lilo said. "Wait 'til Nani sees this."

"_Aka-biki!,_" Stitch said in agreement.

"Well, my grades are one A and four B's," Tommy said. "Great!"

"And my grades are… one A, one B, and four C's," Bart said. "My best card yet!"

"Me too! I got the same grades too!," Bloo said.

"Who'd have thought you troublemakers could actually muster up good report cards?," Blossom said.

"Yeah, well…" Bart said with a shrug.

"My grades are one A, two B's, one C…and a D in Robotics," Ash said with a slight frown.

"Yeah, your not the most mechanically inclined person, Ash," Jimmy pointed out.

"I kinda expected that."

"Well, my grades are one A, three B's and one C. Not bad," Buttercup boasted. "How about you, Bubbles?"

Upon reading her report card, Bubbles trembled and shuddered, confusing everyone.

"Bubbles, what's the matter?," Tommy asked.

"TWO D's AND FOUR F's?!," Bubbles exclaimed. "But how can that be?!"

At this, the gang crowded around and were shocked to see Bubbles' report card.

"Whoa, haven't seen a report card this bad, since all of mine back in Southdale,"

"And mine back in Springfield," Bart added.

"And mine back in Dimmsdale," Timmy put in.

"But how could this happen? I studied very hard this semester," Bubbles squealed.

"Maybe all that saving the world before bedtime, plus hanging with all of us, took it's toll on your efforts in class," Mac suggested.

"That can't be it," Blossom said. "It wasn't a problem for me."

"Or me," Buttercup agreed.

"Maybe that's because Bubbles here just don't have–," Bloo started to say, only to be met with glares from everyone.

"I suggest you think very hard about what you're gonna say before you say it, Blooregard," Tony growled.

"Never mind," Bloo said.

"Well, what are you gonna tell Professor Utonium?," Danny asked. Bubbles gasped.

"Oh-no, the Professor!," she shrieked in terror. "If he finds out about this, he's gonna be so mad! What'll I do?!"

"I know. Gimme that," Bart said as he snatched the report card away and quickly ripped it to shreds before everyone's eyes.

"Bart!," almost everyone said.

"What? Problem solved. Now he won't know."

"Not quite, dawg," Jake said. "There are other ways parents can find out what's gone on at school."

"Like phone calls and e-mail," Jimmy added in. Just then, the gang heard a ringing sound.

"Speaking of phones, who's is that?," Ash asked.

"Mine," Tony said as he picked up his phone as the gang watched.

"Hello?," he answered. "Oh, hello sir. Yeah she's here, why do you need to–oh I see, I get her here."

He turned back to the gang.

"Hey Bubbles, it's for you."

Bubbles, afraid that she knew who was on the other line, took the phone from Tony.

"H-hello?," she said trembling.

"Hello, Bubbles," Utonium said in a calm, slighty angry tone. "You know what today is, right?"

"Um, your birthday?"

"Try again."

"Father's Day?"

"One more try."

"Arbor Day."

"Report Card Day, Bubbles. And what are your grades this semester?"

"My grades? Um…"

"You won't believe it. She got–," Bloo started to say aloud, only to be silenced again with death glares from everyone.

"Um…"

"You don't need to answer that. The school called and sent me a copy. TWO D'S AND FOUR F'S?!," the angry voice of Professor Utonium rang throughout the room. "I am most disappointed in you, young lady!"

"But Professor, there has to be an misunderstanding about this!"

"There is no misunderstanding about you doing so poorly in all of your classes."

"But–"

"No buts, Bubbles. You've proven here that you can't be trusted here with this band and these distractions! I'm sending you to boarding school back in Townsville and that's final!"

"But don't I get a say in this?"

"NO!"

Utonium hung up and started to tear up as the gang watched.

"Bubbles are you okay?," Mac asked.

"What happened," Tommy added.

"Are you grounded?," Lilo asked.

"Worse…," Bubbles said softly before crying out, "THE PROFESSOR'S SENDING ME TO BOARDING SCHOOL BACK IN TOWNSVILLE!"

The whole gang gasped in shock and horror. Bubbles, the heart and soul of their circle, was being sent away to a baording school?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!," Timmy cried out so loud that it could be heard from space.

"This can't be happening!," Tommy yelled in disbelief. "You can't leave us!"

"Yeah, you help complete our scholl _ohana_!," Lilo said in shock. "Without you, the circle is…uncomplete."

"_Mya Miki-friend!,_" Stitch put in.

"But he said he was sending me and that's final," Bubbles cried.

"Oh, man, when the Professor says 'that's final' on something, he's serious," Buttercup.

"And nothing can change his mind."

"Well what about the Toonsters. You're the female lead singer and one of the founding members. What will we do without you?"

"I–I don't know…," Bubbles said as she cried with her sisters comforted her. Suddenly, a WOOHP tunnel suddenly opened and in a whoosh of wind, in dropped Jerry with some baggage.

"Jerry?," Daryl asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I sort of need a place to stay for a while," he answered. "My house has become temporarily…uninhabitable."

"Uninhabitable? How?," Daryl asked.

"It seems Samuel's Rotom WOOHPed itself to my house and thanks to it, my house is now a frozen wasteland. Now I must relocate until the place thaws and is inspected for possible water damage."

"Talk about rotten luck," Tommy said.

"And by the way, Bubbles, I just heard about what happened. I'm teribbly sorry, you'll be leaving," Jerry commented. "But don't be too worried. I went to boarding school and look how I turned out."

"Too easy," Bart snickered.

"Well, I guess you can stay with us for a while," Tony said. "But under certain conditions: one, you stay in the living room down here; two, if you snore, wear this mask to silence it; and three, the upstairs is off limits."

"No worries, you won't even know I'm here," Jerry said. Just then Bubbles' cell phone beeped. She looked at it and saw a text from Utonium.

"It's the Professor. He just texted me when I have to leave for my new school," she said.

"And when's that?," Danny asked.

"First thing in the morning."

"Aw man," Mac said as the gang hung their heads in sadness.

* * *

><p>The next morning at the PowerPuff Girls house, a limo pulled up at the house, where the gang was waiting to say goodbye to Bubbles, now in her new school's uniform.<p>

"Well, there's your ride," Blossom said sadly.

"Yeah, guess this is it, huh?," Buttercup added.

"Yeah," Bubbles sighed.

"Don't worry, Bubbles," Tony said.

"Yeah, you'll still be our girl," Jake added.

"No matter how far you go," June put in.

"And no matter what happens," Ash finished.

Bubbles, close to tears, sniffed as she said, "You guys are the best friends ever!"

The whole gang then group hugged one last time, before Bubbles entered the limo.

"Bye!," the gang waved to Bubbles who waved back as the door closed and the limo drove away.

* * *

><p>Later on, having reached Townsville, Bubbles glumly observed the sights of her old home town as the limo drove on. While she somewhat happy to be back, she was still very sad to leave her friends and school in ToonTown. Finally, the limo pulled up to an academy building where students in uniforms were coming and going. On a sign on the front of the building said: <strong>TOWNSVILLE PREPATORY ZOOPHILIC ACADEMY<strong>.

"Well, welcome to my new life," Bubbles sighed as she stepped up to meet a man with a business-like suit, and a pig-like nose waiting for her.

"Hello, Ms. Utonium, I'm Headmaster Purcell," the man introduced himself. "Welcome to Townsville Prepatory Zoophilic Academy. I'm sure you'll enjoy your time here."

"I doubt it," Bubbles said as she followed Purcell into the main hall, where many other students were chatting and lounging around. Bubbles didn't take notice of the strange features they had.

"Here, we will not only boost your grades, but we will enlighten you in ways you could never imagine, turning you into an outstanding intellectual creature."

As Purcell pointed at the grand hall of the school, Bubbles seemed to be impressed.

"Nice," she said. "Just one question: what's the 'Zoophilic' part of your name about?"

"Good question, come to my office and I'll elaborate."

* * *

><p>In Purcell's office, he explained, "Our biggest accomplishment is the study of animal intellect and behavior. We aim to compare it to the intellect and behavior of what we humans possess. We keep many animals here at the school for research in our work. But rest assured, they are treated with utmost humanity."<p>

He then took out a bunch of books, a map and a folder from his desk.

"Now, here is your class schedule, a map of the campus, and a little something, on our school's history, now you'd best get to class now."

"Yes, sir," Bubbles said as she floated out of the room, carrying her materials. Once she was gone, Purcell looked over her file on his desk.

"The perfect candidate," he said. "Scratch that, she's the ultra-superior candidiate!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Bubbles' "language class", the students were speaking in barks, squeals, chirps, and other sounds, which confused Bubbles.<p>

"Um, excuse me, but I thought, this was a language class?," she said to a girl next to her.

"It is, an animal language class," the girl said.

"Oh, I see. That's weird…even though I speak a little squirrel myself."

* * *

><p>Later, in the gym, the students were having swim class. Bubbles was paired into a group of other students who seemed to have the noses and fins of dolphins.<p>

"Great, we get stuck with the new kid," one student grumbled.

"Look, just stand out of our way and let us handle this, PowderPuff," another told her.

"First off, it's Power_Puff_, and second, my sisters and I won gold for ToonSchool's swim team–," Bubbles snapped. At that moment, the coach sounded his whistle, and the two teams jumped in and swam to the other side of the pool within four seconds stunning Bubbles. "–two years in a row…That was faster than me and my sisters ever swam."

* * *

><p>In the cafeteria, halls Bubbles noticed the students were fitted with even more strange animalistic characteristics such as bat and cat-like ears, rabbit and bloodhound-like noses, and cat and bird-like hands, to name a few.<p>

"What are you looking at?," a girl with fangs snarled, startling the PowerPuff.

"Nothing," Bubbles squeaked as she went to get some lunch. She noticed that there was strange stuff such as whole raw fish, raw steak, kibble, live worms, and crickets.

"Eww," she said to herself. Then she saw her classmates eating the said food. "DOUBLE EWWW! Is there nothing edible to eat at all here for me at all?!"

At that everybody looked and stared at Bubbles who quickly zoomed out of the kitchen crying.

"I hate this place!," Bubbles said as she took out a ComPowder that Tony and Daryl had given her before she left to stay in touch with them and the gang. "I bet Tony, Daryl, Blossom, Buttercup, and the rest of my friends are having a great time without me."

* * *

><p>In Tony and Daryl's Apartment 7K, it was anything but a great time, as Jerry had quickly worn out his welcome with the boys. His messy, bachelor-like habits had left the once-grand apartment a walking pigsty, much to Tony and Daryl's chagrin.<p>

"Geez, Jerry, I admit I've had my sloppy moments but even this is too extreme!," Tony exclaimed. Daryl then stepped in an old pizza, covering his shoe in sauce and cheese.

"Geez, Jer, cut the bachelor crud already!," Daryl said.

"I'm sorry, my home habits just always seem to get the better of me," Jerry said as he took a broom and dustpan that Daryl handed him. Just then, Tony's MP3COM rang.

"It must be Bubbles," he said as he answered it. "Hey Bubbles, we miss you!"

"I miss you guys too," Bubbles said. "How are my sisters and the others."

"Not here now, thank God," Daryl said. "So how's it back in Townsville?"

"Normally, I'd be glad to see my old hometown, but this school is so weird," Bubbles said. "You won't believe what I've been through today."

"Yeah, well Jerry here is the worst houseguest we've had since Prickley," Tony said.

"I'm standing right here," Jerry said.

Ignoring Jerry, Daryl said, "I hope you still have better luck than we do here."

"I doubt it. I better get to my next class," Bubbles said. "Tell Blossom, Buttercup, and the others I said hi."

"Will do," Tony said. "See ya, Bubbles."

He then ended the transmission, just as an exploding sound came from the microwave. Daryl opened it and took out a plate of eggs that had exploded in the microwave.

"I don't know who taught you to use a microwave, but they sure did the most horrific job ever!," Daryl said. Meanwhile, in the hall, Oak was returning from a visit with Ash's mother Delia. On his way to the elevator, he noticed the open door to Tony and Daryl's place. Wondering what was up, he went and peaked inside. He was astonished to not only see the place a big mess, but also to see…

"Jerry!," Oak said to himself. Remembering Jerry was still angry for what Rotom did to his house, Oak quickly ran past and bolted to the elevator without being seen. "If he was that angry on the phone, I'd hate to hear him yell in person."

* * *

><p>Back at TPZA, Bubbles headed to her dorm room.<p>

"Well, since I got a free period, I suppose should check out my room," she said as she headed to her dorm. Upon opening the door, she saw the dorm was furnished to the tee, and included a waterbed, which she quickly jumped on. She then noticed a strange control panel near the bed, and crawled to take a closer look. "Temp controls? Wetness levels? Call silencing? This is one weird waterbed. I'll take dry."

She set the wetness level to "bone dry" and then reached to her backpack to fetch something.

"It like back in ToonTown. Maybe this school isn't so bad after all."

Unknown to Bubbles, a figure was watching her on camera, and pressed a button on a keyboard. Bubbles' waterbed suddenly dunked her into a tank of water, which then began to suck her down as she got to the surface.

"Hey! Stop! Someone help!," she cried as she grabbed the edge of the tank and managed to activate the "Alert" app on the ComPowder that Tony had given her so she could keep in touch with the rest of the gang, just before the whirlpool sucked her in screaming.

_A/N: Man, I knew that school was weird, but now it's turned sinister! Will the gang get Bubbles's alert and save her in time? And what's Purcell's gameplan? Find out next time on Scary Prep Time Pt. 2, coming soon!_


	69. Scary Prep Time Part 2

_A/N: Hey, everybody! Last time, Bubbles' was caught in a sinking situation in her new school but managed to send out a distress signal to her friends. Will they get it in time? And what's the mystery behind the school? Find out starting right now in Part 2!_

**Scary Prep Time: Part 2**

Back in ToonTown, at Krusty Towers Apartment 7K, Jerry's bachelor habits were really wearing on Tony and Daryl's nerves. The apartment's emergency sprinkler system had gone off, soaking virtually everything inside, including Jerry and the two very peeved boys.

"I'm sorry, boys. I'm not sure how this happened," Jerry said solemnly.

"I do," Daryl said. "The steam from your shaving cream warmer touched the smoke detector and set off the sprinklers."

"So thanks to you, everything is soaked, the kitchen and living area are nearly flooded, and our electronics are possibly ruined!," Tony said as he was about to attack Jerry, when suddenly his MP3COM rang. Tony answered it and noticed it was an icon of Bubbles' face onscreen. "Bubbles' distress signal!"

Tony then pressed the answer button but could not get in contact with Bubbles again.

"That's not like her not to answer, especially after sending a cry for help," Daryl said. "She could be in real trouble."

"Then you best head to that school and check it out," Jerry said.

"Not without some friends first," Tony said as he pressed a button on his MP3COM.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Professor Oak's ToonTown Lab, Oak was just finishing a checkup on Ash's Pikachu.<p>

"Well Pikachu, I must say you look a strong and healthy as ever," Oak said.

"_Pikachu!,_" Pikachu said happily.

"Thanks for the quick checkup, Professor," Ash said. Just then, his cell phone beeped. He looked at it and noticed a text that said, "**EMERGENCY! 7K, ASAP!**"

"Tony's calling us," Ash said. "We gotta go, Pikachu! Want to come with us, Professor?"

"Uh, no thanks," Oak said, still not wanting to go there as long as Jerry, whom he knew was still angry, was there.

* * *

><p>Later on, the rest of the gang had gathered in the now dried apartment and were briefed of the situation.<p>

"And we've tried and tried, but we can't get in touch with her again," Daryl said.

"So we best go to Townsville Prep and see what's up," Tony said.

"I hope Bubbles is okay," Blossom said.

"Well, she's way tougher than most people think," Buttercup said. "Besides, it'll be good to see the old town again."

"So what are we waiting for?," Mac asked. "Our friend needs us!"

"Yeah, so let's get going!," Jimmy said.

"Hold on. You can't forget your gadgets now," Jerry said.

"Right," Tony said as he pressed a button and the living room table flipped to reveal its cache of gadgets.

"Today we have the Freeze-Discs, the Hair Bow-merang, Poke Smoke-Balls, Sonic Disintegrator Boom Box, and a new one, the Camo-Rolex. It comes with any disguise that you can give to both yourself and others," Jerry said as he handed the gadgets to the gang. "And of course the keys to the WOOHP Jet."

"And it's my turn to fly," Daryl said as he took the keys. "To Townsville!"

* * *

><p>Later, on a rainy night in Townsville, the jet flew right over Townsville Prep with the gang parachutingflying out of the jet and onto the school grounds, and ran up to. Upon seeing the other students, Tony used the Camo-Rolex to change the gang's clothes and his into that of new TPZA students. They then stepped out and started to covertly search the halls.

"Man, what's up with all the weirdoes in this school," Bart asked, taking note of the student's strange beast-like characteristics.

"Yep, Utonium sure knows how to pick a cesspool," Bloo said.

"Hey, wa-," Buttercup began to say before Danny and Daryl stop her.

"Not now, guys," Daryl said. "We've got a job to do."

"Right," Tony said. "Bubbles' signal is coming from the fifth floor, let go!"

The gang then headed to the fifth floor and Bubbles' dorm room. When they entered, they found the room was empty and noticed the waterbed.

"I don't know what kind of waterbed this is, but it's kinda freaky," June said.

"Yeah, look at these weird controls," Tommy said. Just then Lilo saw Bubbles' ComPowder lying about and picked it up.

"Hey look, I found Bubbles' ComPowder," Lilo said showing it to the gang.

"But where is _she_?," Bart asked.

"Okay, there is officially something fishy going on here, y'all," Jake said.

"Hey guys," Ash called as he held up a book with a picture of Headmaster Purcell. "Here's some info on the headmaster of the place. Seems he was a big zoologist back in the day."

"And look at that appearance: what a porker!," Bloo said referring to Purcell's pig-like nose.

"Well, let's pay him a visit and find out what happened to our sister," Blossom said.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the gang made their way to Headmaster Purcell's office, and entered it only to find it empty.<p>

"Hmm, looks like he stepped out," Tommy said.

"Then let's ditch the Camo and look around a little," Tony said as he deactivated the Camo-Rolex, changing the gang back to their normal garb. They then began searching around the office for clues, and wound up finding more than they bargained for.

"Wow, Headmaster Purcell sure loves animals," Mac said searching through the desk drawers.

"Yeah, he's even got photos of them all over the place," Lilo said referencing several pictures on the desk of Purcell and some wild animals. Danny, Jake, June, and Stitch were searching the bookcase when Stitch pulled a book out of place, and the bookcase opened to reveal a tank of water.

"_Leka Te_, oopsie," Stitch said sheepishly.

"I wouldn't say 'oopsie'. Look!," Daryl said. Everyone looked and saw Bubbles unconscious and floating in the tank, being zapped by a beam from a dolphin. As they watched, the beam began to transform Bubbles, with her growing fangs, claws, and fur, almost like a bear.

"What are they doing to her?," Buttercup snapped.

"Looks like their changing her into a dog," Bloo suggested.

"No, looks more like a bear cub," Jimmy said.

"Well, whatever it is, we gotta stop it!," Tony said.

"Leave that to us," Blossom said as they prepared their heat vision. But just before they could do anything, the door to the office burst open and there stood Purcell with several other students.

"Not so fast!," he said. "We've rather enjoyed having your sister around."

One student charged at the gang, but was quickly put down by a kick from June. As more students surrounded them, the gang got into fighting positions.

"Aye carumba!," Bart exclaimed. "Typical private schools, always changing the newbies into you."

"Though, the animal-human hybrid thing is way abnormal," Jimmy added.

"So you've seen my family," Purcell said.

"You're family is all animals?," Danny asked.

"Well, when I was nine, I was lost for two years after an accident on a family safari in Africa. During that time, the wildlife raised me. But yet, generation after generation, these same majestic creatures as with all animals, have become the countless victims of poachers, game hunters, and animal smugglers alike. Well, no more!"

"So you're changing these kids into animal-human hybrids, so that their generation will be more respectful of the animals?," Tony asked.

"Indeed, with my Wildlife-Inator. how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Look, sir. We all get your motives, but this isn't the way to do it," June said.

"Too late to turn back now," Purcell said. "Seize them!"

Several of the students, who'd had dolphin-like characteristics surrounded the gang and blew streams of bubbles at the gang, surprisingly trapping them.

"What is this?!," Tommy exclaimed.

"A bubble net, AND don't bother trying to struggle. It's impervious."

Purcell then turned to the students.

"Put them in the tank!"

* * *

><p>Later, the gang found themselves in the same tank as Bubbles, about to be zapped by the same ray that transformed her, as Purcell has instructed the dolphin to do before leaving.<p>

"What do we do?," Ash asked.

"Everyone gather around me," Danny said. As the ray powered up, the gang did just that. Danny then put up his ghost shield just as the dolphin fired the ray, resulting in an explosion that left the gang undamaged.

"Too close, man," Timmy said.

"Better call Jerry. He should know what to do," Daryl said as he took out his cell phone and dialed Jerry. But as soon as the line picked up, loud party music was heard startling the gang, and unknowingly causing the bubble to expand.

"Jerry, we need some assistance. What's going on over there?," Daryl asked.

"Um, sorry bad connection," Jerry shouted over the noise.

"Yeah, right man, you're throwing an unauthorized party in our apartment!," Tony snapped.

"Well, it's sort of…," Jerry started to explain, until he looked over at the swirly slide and saw several kids pouring soda and punch down the swirly slide to create a makeshift stream.

"Hey hey, not in the swirly slide! I gotta go, boys!"

The connection then cut out, leaving the gang upset.

"What did you do?!," Bloo shouted. "How could you let him hang up?! And when we're about to be animalized!"

"We got bigger problems," Danny said, noting his expanding bubble shield. "This bubble's about to pop!"

The bubble shield popped blowing out the tank's window and freeing the gang, including Bubbles, who was still unconscious.

"Well, that was refreshing," June said sarcastically. Suddenly, Bubbles began to wake up.

"Bubbles are you okay," Blossom asked her.

"Why'd you free me?," Bubbles said. "I was just about to go full cub!"

"Are you feeling okay, Bubbles?," Buttercup asked.

"Just fine. Mr. Purcell promised to turn me into the most enduring animal lover he'd ever seen! And I think he succeeded."

"Yeah, on turning you into a freak," Bloo said callously, which earned him a smack upside the head by Tommy.

"Forget reasoning guys, it's too late" Jimmy said. "Give me a few minutes and I can recalibrate the Wildlife-Inator to change Bubbles and the others back."

As soon as he said this, however, Bubbles, influenced by the transformation, started making a loud bear call. Within minutes, Purcell had returned with more students.

"Thank you for the alert, Bubbles," Purcell said. "You really are one of us!"

"Not for long," Tony said. "Let's go, guys!"

The gang and the hybrid students charge and began attacking each other. The gang used their gadgets and superpowers to dispatch of the students, while Tony and Daryl took on Purcell. The headmaster punched through a wall trying to hit Tony, who jumped on and front-flipped him into the air. Daryl then created a Shadow Fist and punched him into several students, sending them flying out the room.

"Love a tag-team, brother," Tony said.

"You said it," Daryl replied as they hi-fived. Meanwhile, Bubbles was attacking Mac, Bloo, Tommy and Timmy mercilessly as the three tried to shield themselves with a large art picture.

"Come on Bubbles, don't you remember us?," Tommy said.

"Yeah, we're your friends!," Timmy added.

"It's impossible for humans and hybrids to be friends," Bubbles said as she broke through the painting. Just then she was hit in the head by the Hair Bow-Merang, thrown by Blossom, and then frozen up to the neck by Freeze-Discs thrown by Bart and Danny's Cryokinesis.

"Do you even hear you're self right now, Bubbles," June said. Purcell then tried to attack here with a long handle net, but she quickly disarmed him, and using the net like a Bo staff, knocked him out. At this, another student who had eagle-like features began screeching for help, getting the attention of all of the other students in the school.

"Don't do this you guys, animals are supposed to roam free," Bubbles pleaded.

"You're not an animal!," Tony said. "Jimmy, get the Wildlife-Inator and let's go!"

"Got it, I'm nearly done with the re-calibration," Jimmy replied. The gang then retreated out of the office and down to the school pool, where they found themselves surrounded by all of the school students.

"Give it up, you lose," Purcell said.

"No you do, yo," Jake said as he activated the Sonic Disintegrator Boom Box, and Danny let out his Ghostly Wail, and Blossom and Buttercup their Sonic Screech attacks. The attacks quickly disabled the students, mostly due to their sensitive hearing, allowing Tony and Daryl to knock them and Purcell and Bubbles into the pool with their Keyblade and Dusk Swift scythe powers.

"Done!," Jimmy said having finished the re-calibration of the Wildlife-Inator. He then fired it at everyone in the pool, and the beam immediately reverse everyone's mutations, turning them back to normal.

"Yes, it worked," Timmy said. "Not too bad, Neutron."

"Thanks, Turner," Jimmy said. The gang then began helping the disoriented students out of the pool.

"Thanks you guys," Bubbles said as she floated to the. "As much as I love animals, being one is just too weird for me."

"We're just glad to have you back Bubbles," Lilo said.

"Most definitely," Ash agreed. The gang then embraced in a group hug. As they did, Purcell tried to pussyfoot away only to be grabbed by a shadow arm courtesy of Daryl.

"And just where do you think you're going, mister?," he asked to the headmaster, as if he were a student.

"Yeah Purcell, you've just earned yourself a nice long stay in detention," Bart added.

"Yeah for about 10-to-20," Bloo finished. The whole gang laughed as Purcell groaned in annoyance and defeat.

* * *

><p>Later on, after turning Purcell over to the police, the gang returned to Krusty Towers to Tony and Daryl's apartment and opened the door…only to find it a mess once again, thanks to Jerry's unauthorized party.<p>

"Whoa, what the heck happened?," Ash asked.

"Looks like a tornado hit in here," Mac added.

"How long was I gone for?," Bubbles asked, confused about the mess

"JERRY!," Tony yelled and groaned, "They guy can run a top secret agency, but he can't keep our home clean for one day while we're gone."

Jerry, upon seeing that the gang had returned tried to sneak out the apartment but was soon caught by Daryl.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not going anywhere until this entire apartment is so clean you could eat off it," he said.

"Bu-but…," Jerry said.

"No buts," Tony said as he handed cleaning supplies to Jerry, who sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>Later, Jerry was still cleaning up and taking the trash out, while the gang was swimming in and relaxing by the Krusty Towers pool.<p>

"I am so glad to be back, even if I do have to go back to Townsville next week," Bubbles said.

"Well, no time like to make the most of what you have like now," Jimmy replied. Just then Professor Utonium, Mickey, and Prickley all walked up to the gang, who all stopped whatever they were doing.

"Professor, Mickey, Prickley, what are you all doing here?," Tony asked.

"We're here to see Bubbles," Prickley said.

"Yeah, what's going on?," Bubbles said.

"Bubbles, good news!," Professor Utonium said. "Turns out there was a little mix-up at the school."

"The report card with the Ds and Fs wasn't yours," Mickey said he handed her another report card. "This is your real report card."

Bubbles took it, looked at it, and squealed, "Guys look at this! I got an A, three B's, and 2 C's!"

The gang quickly gathered around to see the grade.

"That's great Bubbles!," Lilo said.

"Way to go!," Danny added.

"I knew there had to have been a mix-up!," Timmy put in.

"Alright sis," Buttercup added.

"But wait, if Bubbles grades are good, then does that mean…?," Bart said as the gang looked at Utonium.

"Yes, she can stay here in ToonTown and ToonSchool," he said.

"Did you hear that?!, I can stay! I can stay!," Bubbles shouted as the whole gang celebrated. Even Jerry, still hard at work, noticed and smiled at this.

Glad at seeing the gang happy, Mickey and Prickley left as the celebration died down.

"Bubbles, I also owe you an apology," Utonium said solemnly. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"It's okay, Professor. Everyone makes mistakes," Bubbles said with a smile. Just then, Mac had a realization.

"Wait, a sec," he said. "So if there was a mix-up, then who's the poor sap who got two Ds and four Fs?"

"I dunno, but I feel sorry for whoever it is," Daryl said. Just then the gang heard a loud shriek. They ran to investigate and find Mickey and Prickly with Princess and her father, with Princess being the one to scream.

"TWO Ds AND FOUR Fs?!," she shrieked. "But how is that, like possible?!"

"They're your grades, you tell us," Mickey said.

"If you ask me Mr. Morebucks, you might want to keep a closer eye on your daughter's schoolwork from this point on," Prickley suggested sternly.

"I agree, Mr. Prickley," Mr. Morebucks said, before turning to his daughter.

"But Daddy…," Princess said.

"But nothing! You are grounded for the rest of the school year, young lady! And that means no means no parties, no exotic vacations, no shopping sprees, and I'm cutting 75% out of your weekly $10,000 allowance!"

"Which would leave her with about $2500 a week," Jimmy said.

"Isn't that still a lot of money," Ash asked.

"Not by Princess's standards," Buttercup said.

Upon hearing the last part of her punishment, Princess shrieked.

"Daddy, you can't be serious! I'll be so behind on the latest trends without the money to buy them," she complained but he turned away refusing to hear her pleas.

As Princess jumped up and down, throwing a nasty temper tantrum with the gang watching, Lilo remarked, "Somehow, I think she'll live."

"And besides that just means more shopping for us girls," Blossom put in as the gang laughed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the Clark's apartment, Jerry had finally finished cleaning and sighed with relief. That is, until he heard a familiar noise. Slowly, Jerry turned and saw an all-to-familiar Pokemon sparking and sneering at him mischievously.<p>

"Oh, dear," he said as Rotom let out a Thundershock at him, which he dodged. He then ran out the door and down the hall, with Rotom chasing after him, still trying to electrify him.

"First you deep freeze my home, and now _this_! SAMUEL!," Jerry shouted as he continued to run.

_A/N: So, Purcell's in jail, Bubbles is back to stay, and Princess is learning the hard way the penalties of neglecting your school work. Why does Rotom love causing Jerry misery? And what adventures will our gang have next? Find out next time on ToonSchool! _

_And in addition, let's give a big birthday shout out to Mickey and Minnie Mouse, who are turning 86 years old today! That's a long time to be alive without marrying or aging. Let us hope these two Disney icons will still be around for another 86 years!_

_**Happy Birthday Mickey and Minnie!**_

_Read, follow, fave, and review everybody!_


	70. Extra: Author's Note from NashWalker 2

**Extra: Authors' Notice**

In a familiar secret location, there stood the same large computer as before with screens opened at the fanfiction worlds of ToonSchool, Universal Runners, and several other worlds. Sitting at the computer, with her back turnewas the author of the fanfics herself, RunnerAwaker, and standing next to her was her faithful friend and collaborator, NashWalker.

"Hello, everyone," Nash said. "I'm NashWalker, fanfic writer and collaborator with RunnerAwaker, my best friend. Runner, unfortunately, is very upset because of a review she received today shortly after we posted the most recent episode. A review from anonymous user, **The Pertwee Fan**. Here it is,"

Nash then clicked on a screen which brought the review up for the viewers to see:

_**"Uh...sorry Runner, but your stories are kinda...unoriginal. Really. This episode, Scary Prep Time was very, VERY similar to a Totally Spies! episode. I have advice for you even though you're tecnically older than me. Please ask or pick up ideas from your readers (except if they are incest or something inappropriate). Not all of them, of course, you also have to make ideas by yourself too. Or ask NashWalker for help. Just please don't ripoff stories from TV shows. Trust me, it makes the story more likable. Even if you don't have many people reading this. Just do it. Please. For the sake of originality (other than that, I still like this series)."**_

"Now," Nash said to the readers, "this might not seem mean to most of you guys, but to Runner here, it's a heartbreaker. She's really sensitive about her stories and being accused of ripping episodes off. She deleted the review, but has vowed not to write or speak again until the damage is repaired. So I would like to point out some things to all readers."

Nash pointed to a chalkboard with some rules/things to make clear written on it and began to read.

"1. We welcome advice and some criticism from fans and readers, but be careful of what you say with Runner. As said, she's really sensitive."

"2. If you don't have anything nice to say, keep it to yourselves, no matter what it is."

"3. We **DO NOT** rip-off episodes and ideas from TV shows. We _**base**_ our ideas off them and while there sometimes are many similarities, we incorporate some of our own originality into them."

"4. We do both based episodes and original episodes. Check the some of the other episodes of TS and the other fics as well, and you'll see we do"

"So please, readers and reviewers, be mindful of Runner's feelings and she'll be sure to be mindful of yours. Runner, anything you wanna add?

"Yes, ToonSchool is a Cartoon Crossover fanfic series and we wanted to remember the original shows that the characters originate from, which are the reasons for the episodes based on them," RunnerAwaker said. "So if you got a problem with it, then I suggest as what Nash said, keep those comments to yourself!"

"Anyhow, that is all everyone. Thank you and good night."


	71. Class Interview: Professor Oak

**Class Interview: Professor Oak**

At the ToonSchool News Report set, we see Mac and Blossom on the reporter's desk as they start the News Report. "Welcome to the newest edition of ToonSchool News Report. I'm Mac," Mac introduced himself.

"And I'm Blossom," Blossom said to the audience, "Let's start off with Billy on the weather."

At the weather report set, Billy grinned stupidly as he sang, "_The femur is connected to the thigh bone, and the thigh is connected to the knee bone…_"

"Thanks for that report, Billy," Mac said.

Blossom then said, "Today, Bart will interview our one of our favorite teachers in school. Please welcome Professor Samuel Oak."

"Thanks, Blossom," Bart said as he turned to Oak, who was seated in an interviewer chair and hi-fived her. "Professor, good to have you come down and be on the show."

"Thank you, Bart," Oak responded.

"So, you're the Pokémon professor of the Kanto region. What's it like giving out starter Pokémon to new trainers?"

"It's a great, refreshing experience. It always pleases me to help send new trainers out to explore to world, learn about Pokémon and follow their dreams."

"I see, and your grandson Gary was at one point a trainer, but after losing to Ash in the Johto League Silver Conference, he gave up battling and now is looking to be a researcher like you. Why the change?"

"Well, I would have to say, it was just a matter of change of interests. It happens in young folk like him all the time. He simply decided he wanted to pursue other goals, and I couldn't be more proud of him."

"Spoken like a true grandpa. And given that you work here at ToonSchool now, who runs the lab back in Kanto?"

"Actually I manage to split my time, between here and my lab about half the time. The other half, I have a friend and fellow researcher running it for me."

"I see. And for the last question, you recently caught a Rotom in Unova. What's having it like?"

"Well, as you know, Rotom is a mischievous prankster, and can be difficult to keep an eye on. But it's a good friend and companion deep down."

"Sort of like me," Bart said. "Well, thanks Professor, that's all we have time for. Mac, Blossom, back to you."

"Thanks for that interview, guys," Mac said. "Stay tuned for another edition soon."

"Until then, this is Blossom and Mac with the ToonSchool News Report saying good night," Blossom said as another edition of ToonSchool News Report ended.


	72. Promo: Steal My Song

**Promo: Steal My Song, and I'll Pummel Yours**

_**The Toonsters are about to wrap up their first studio album, but need just one more thing…**_

The Toonsters are shown talking with Adam in the recording studio of Toon Jamz Records.

"The covers are great you guys, but I feel that there's still one thing missing," Adam says .

"What's that, Adam?," Bubbles asked.

"We need…an original song."

"Original song?!," the gang gasped.

_**And after some struggles and writer's block…**_

The scene changes to inside Tony and Daryl's apartment where the Toonsters and the rest of the gang are struggling to come up with a good original song.

"_And everytime we say so long, it always seems to bash my gong–,_" Jimmy sang.

"Bash my gong?," Timmy asked.

"I'm just browsing here, okay?!"

"I got nothing," Bubble said

_**They finally make their first original music!**_

The scene then shifts to the gang witnessing the Snob Squad picking on several other kids and calling them "losers," and suddenly Tony smiles, getting an idea.

"Guys, I think out figured out what our song is!," he said with glee.

The scene shifts to the Toonsters recording their new original song, "Loser Like Me," with their lyrics and Adam's tempos.

**Tony**: _Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out_

**All**: _You wanna be, _

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me,_

_A loser like me._

After they finish recording, Adam and the rest of the gang applaud them.

"That was perfect, guys. Absolutely perfect!," he said.

"Yeah, everyone's gonna love this song!," Bubbles said.

_**But when another up-and-coming star's devious manager/producer…**_

The scene changes to Mortimer Mouse meeting the gang with his client, singer Zane Weaver.

"You call yourselves talented?," Mortimer said. "My boy Zane here can sing and dance circles around you!"

"Now hold on, Mortimer, I–," Zane said.

"Just you wait, he's gonna blow you all out of the water!"

_**Steals their new hit…**_

The scene changes to night time at the label, where a disguised Mortimer breaking into the recording studio and stealing the flashdrive containing "Loser Like Me."

"Everyone gonna love Zane Weaver's new song!," he cackled.

_**And sends Adam into a fury…**_

The gang and Adam are then seen watching Zane performing "Loser Like Me" on a talk show, not knowing Mortimer had stolen it.

"That's our song he's!," June gasped in shock.

"Zane Weaver ripped our hit, yo!," Jake snapped.

"That weasel! And to think I thought he was actually cool!," Danny growled.

"That little–nobody steals from me, NOBODY!," Adam yelled as he transformed into Rubberband-Man, curled into a ball and bounced out of the building.

_**The gang will have to look to allies, both old and new…**_

The gang are then shown in three WOOHP choppers, with Sam, Clover and Alex.

"Any sight of him yet?," Daryl asked. Sam then picked up something on her radar.

"Hold on, I got him going down on Future Avenue!," she said.

Then the gang and girls are on the street where they are facing two teen boys (one black and one white) in superhero attire.

"So Rubberband-Man's on the warpath again, huh?," the black teen asked.

"Yeah, and who are you?," Tony asked.

"Name's Static, and this is Gear," the teen introduced himself and his partner.

"Hey, there…Yo-Yo Boy, right?," Gear said.

_**To stop Adam from doing something that could destroy his career and life!**_

Rubberband-Man is then shown bursting in on a Zane Weaver signing and grabbing and picking up the young star by the collar.

"Okay, you little punk, now you're gonna learn what happen to people who steal from me!," Rubberband-Man snarled as Zane looks on deathly scared.

_**Can they stop him in time?**_

The gang, girls, and heroes then burst in on the scene.

"Mr. Evans, no!," Bubbles screamed.

_**Catch this all-new ORIGINAL episode of ToonSchool, coming soon!**_


	73. Extra: 2015 KCA Slime Dunk!

_A/N: __Hey-O! Nickelodeon's 2015 KCAs are tomorrow, readers! So, in honor of the occasion, we have this special short starring the cast and this years KCA host, Nick Jonas! Enjoy!_

**Extra: 2015 Kids Choice Awards Slime Dunk**

At the backstage area of the 2015 Kids Choice Awards, Tony Clark and the rest of the ToonSchool gang lay in wait with, with water guns and buckets filled with slime.

"Okay, guys remember the plan," Tony said. "As soon as he comes through that door, slime them with all you got!"

"Right, everyone ready?," Bart asked.

"Ready!," the rest of the gang said.

"I can't believe we're gonna slime not only this year's KCA host, Nick Jonas, but our teachers too!," Blossom said.

"Yeah, they're probably gonna give us a lot of detention for this," Timmy said.

"But it's worth it," Bloo said.

"He's coming!" Bubbles called out to her friends, which caused them to prepare themselves. And as the first person came in, they quickly dunked a bucket of slime onto it, which upon a closer look revealed to be Squidward shouting in anger.

"He's not Nick, but he is our teacher," Tony said with a victory smile as he high-fived Daryl to their success.

* * *

><p>A few seconds later, Bart and Timmy used their water guns to slimed the next person coming in.<p>

"Yes, we slimed Professor Oak!" Bart said in victory as he and Timmy high-fived each other.

"No you slimed the **-Twilight Starr-**!," 'Oak' said as he wiped the slime from his face, revealing himself to be Universal Runners' Zeus Starr.

"Whoops," Timmy said with a sheepish grin as he and Bart hid their guns behind them as the Light Runner glared at them in anger.

* * *

><p>Later, Tommy and Mac crouched in wait as they heard another person coming by.<p>

"Alright…NOW!"

The two then jumped out, and splashed buckets of slime all over the person, who was then revealed to be Sandy Cheeks.

"What in tarnation?!," she exclaimed before taking notice at the two boys. She then grew very angry as her eyes turned crazy and red.

"Oh boy, run!," Mac said, as he and Tommy quickly ran for their lives.

* * *

><p>Seconds later, Danny and Jake quickly jumped out and squirted Jack with slime from their water guns.<p>

"AAAH!," Jack shouted as he pulled out a Ghost Blaster. "I've been slimed by a sinister phantom!"

"No, Dad," Danny said. "Just me and Jake."

"Oh, well…this is awkward," Jack said as he lowered the Ghost Blaster.

* * *

><p>Later, as Jumba and Nora walked by, three streams of slime poured on top of them unexpectedly.<p>

Above them, the PowerPuff Girls giggled at this.

"Bullseye!," Buttercup said.

"Who'd have thought making a mess was so much fun!," Bubbles giggled.

* * *

><p>Then, Bloo dunked another bucket of slime to what seemed to be Oak.<p>

"Ha! Gotcha, Oaky!" Bloo said in victory as he continued to brag about until he was then shocked by blue electricity.

"Not even close, Bloo," Ash said as he looked at the person that Bloo just slimed, revealing it's actually Blake Nova who just nodded at his mistake.

* * *

><p>Then, Ash quickly tossed another bucket of slime at someone, who was revealed to finally be the real Oak.<p>

"Oops, sorry Professor," Ash said sheepishly.

"No worries, Ash," Oak said. "It's about time someone managed to slime me."

* * *

><p>Later, June, Lilo, and Stitch waited as three more figures passed by.<p>

"SLIME!"

The trio then jumped out and squirted slime from their water guns onto the three people, who were revealed to be Mickey, Minnie, and Daisy.

"Oh, gosh," Mickey exclaimed. "The KCAs are one crazy time of year."

"Mmm-hmm," Minnie and Daisy said.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Tony, Timmy, Bart, and Bloo got ready for another attack. As the individual walked by, they squirted and dumped slime all over him…only to find that it was Prickley…and he was mad.<p>

"CLARK! SIMPSON! TURNER! KAZOO!," he shouted.

"RUN!," Tony said as they ran before Prickley could give any of them detention.

* * *

><p>The remaining teachers were all huddled together when suddenly a grenade flew out of nowhere and landed right in front of them. Before any of them could react, the grenade exploded, covering them in slime.<p>

"Got 'em," Jimmy said as he emerged from hiding.

"Yeah, you got us alright," Spongebob said.

* * *

><p>Soon the gang regrouped in the middle of backstage.<p>

"Well, we slimed everyone of our teachers," Daryl said.

"But no Nick Jonas," Bubbles finished sadly.

"Where is that guy?," Bloo asked.

"Hey," a voice said. Everyone turned to where it came from to see none other than..,

"Nick Jonas!," they all exclaimed.

"That's me. What's going on here?," Nick asked. Everyone then glanced and smirked at each other mischievously.

"Oh, nothing, just a little pre-KCA…SLIME DUNK! ATTACK!," Tony shouted as everyone threw and squirted as much slime as they could at Nick, covering him in it.

He was so shocked, that he can only say, "Wow."

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Tony shouted in victory as the students celebrated their successful sliming.

"We finally gotcha, Jonas Bro! We win, you lose! We-," Bloo cockily celebrated, until…

"SPLASH!"

A large stream of slime was suddenly dumped on top of him, bucket and all.

"WHAT THE WHAT?!"

"Oh, this little guy wanted to be in the fun," Nick said as Rotom lowered himself to the ground, revealing it was him who'd slimed Bloo.

"Rotom, you slimy, double-crossing, little sneak!," Bloo growled in dismay as the students and teachers all laughed at his embarrassment.

_A/N: Man, Bloo is such a butt monkey, isn't he? Anyhow catch, the 2015 Kids' Choice Awards, tomorrow at 8 PM only on Nickelodeon. And watch for the first part next episode of ToonSchool, coming up!_


	74. Steal My Song Part 1

_A/N: Fans, ahoy! ToonSchool's first season is finally winding down with its final three episodes! Here's the first, an original idea about the Toonsters' first original song… or at least, original in the fic's universe! Let's hit it!_

**_(Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Loser Like Me" or any other songs used, referenced or parodied in this episode; all rights go to their respective owners.)_**

_Plot: As the Toonsters wind down production on their first album, Adam, while impressed by the Toonsters' covers, wants one original song for the album. After struggles, writer's block, and all kinds of setbacks, they, with the rest of the gang's help, finally manage to write a great song, which is predicted by Adam himself to be a success. However, a sneaky new talent agent, Mickey's old rival and Minnie's ex-boyfriend, Mortimer Mouse steals the song to give to his new client, up-and-coming pop star Zane Weaver. _

_When the Toonsters and Adam learn of the plagiarism, the latter becomes enraged due to the experience of being ripped off in the past, and goes after both Mortimer and Zane (who doesn't know Mortimer stole the song). The Toonsters and co. must now team up with Adam's friends, Static/Virgil Hawkins and Gear/Richie Foley as well as Sam, Clover and Alex, (who are in town as temp. instructors for WOOHP's ToonTown division) to protect Zane, expose Mortimer, and stop Adam from doing something that could ruin his career and life._

**Steal My Song, And I'll Pummel Yours: Part 1**

It was another regular Monday afternoon in the city of ToonTown, and at Toon Jamz Records, one of the biggest record labels in the city, it was business as usual. The local city band the Toonsters were in a sound booth recording a new song for their upcoming album:

**All**: _Do you ever wonder why _

_This music gets you high? _

_It takes you on a ride _

_You feel it when your _

_Body starts to rock (Your body starts to rock) _

_And baby you can't stop (You can't stop) _

_And the music's all you got_

_This… _

_Must…_

_Be…_

_Pop!_

The music then stopped, as Adam Evans and the rest of the ToonSchool gang applauded the band members.

"That was great, guys! Excellent! That's going as the third song on the tracklist!," Adam said.

"Yeah, you guys really gave *NSYNC a run for their money!," Tommy put in as the band exited the sound booth.

"Ah, nothing to it guys!," Tony said. "Besides, it just brings us even closer to our goal of worldwide fame."

"Well, I can tell you guys, we only need a few more songs and the album will be ready to go," Adam said.

"Seriously, yo?!," Jake asked.

"Yep."

"Well, in that case guys, what song should we cover next?," Danny asked. "Any suggestions?"

"Shake It Off from Taylor Swift?," Bubbles suggested.

"Call Me Maybe from Carly Rae Jepsen?," June suggested.

"Clarity from Zedd?," Jimmy suggested.

"No, no, and no. Anymore ideas?," Tony asked.

"One More Night from Maroon 5?," Daryl suggested.

"No."

"Wild Wild West from Will Smith?," Lilo suggested.

"No."

"Blood On The Dance Floor from Michael Jackson?," Bart suggested.

"No."

"No Scrubs from TLC?," Buttercup suggested.

"No."

"Actually, I was thinking something a bit more different for the next song," Adam said.

"Different?," Ash asked. "What do you mean different?"

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I love the cover songs, I really do. But I want something else, something new, never heard before. I want an original song on the album."

"An original song?!," everyone gasped.

"I'm not sure about that," June said, unsure. "We don't know a lot about song writing."

"Actually, we know nothing about it at all," Jimmy corrected her.

"Well, I can tell you, you just need some good verses, a catchy and inspirational chorus, and a significant hook," Adam said. "Also, I need the song by Saturday."

"Saturday?!," everyone gasped.

"But isn't that just five days away?," Ash said.

"Not a lot of time to write a hit song," Timmy said. "I mean, a lot of the big hits took weeks, months, or even years to write."

"Look, I know that's not a lot of time, but we gotta stay on schedule if we wanna release your debut album in time," Adam told them. "Listen, the key to writing a good song is like writing a term paper: you need inspiration. So find something good that really inspires you and see what you can make of it."

"Well okay, I guess we can try," Tony said.

* * *

><p>Later that evening at Krusty Towers, in Apartment 7K, the whole gang was gathered in the living room area of the Clarks' apartment trying to figure out what to write for the Toonsters' newest hit.<p>

"Come on you guys," Tony said. "Any ideas? Any at all?"

"Nope," Danny said.

"Zip, nada," Bloo added.

"I've got bupkus," Tommy agreed.

"Hey, I might have something," Jimmy piped up.

"Well okay, let's hear what you got, Jimbo," Daryl said as Jimmy started to sing:

_It's so hard to say goodbye, I say,_

_Because the words always seem to get in my way_

_And everytime we say so long, _

_It always seems to bash my gong–_

"Bash my gong?," Timmy asked.

"I'm just browsing here, okay?!"

"Well I got nothing either," Bubbles said.

"How about this?," Buttercup said as she sang:

_Cause the nerds are gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the bullies gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

_But let's just-_

"Buttercup, that's just ripping off Taylor Swift," Blossom said.

"Well, I don't see _you_ coming up with anything better!"

"Look, we have five days," Mac said. "Let's just keep an eye out during that time for things we might find to be inspiring, take note of them and then try to make lyrics out of them."

"That's…a pretty good idea, Mac," Tony said, with everyone else voicing their agreement.

"Then it's settled. Original song, here we come!," Lilo said.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday…<strong>

In the cafeteria at lunch, Bubbles, her sisters, plus Jimmy and Tommy watched as the lunch ladies served the delicious food to the kids. They all took notes down and combined them together and tried to think of some lyrics.

"I know! How about this?," Bubbles said as she sang:

_As long as I eat my wheat and rye,_

_I can have myself a chilli dog tonight_

_Condements galore-_

"Uh, Bubbles," Jimmy interrupted. "Those lyrics are terrible."

"And the song is Justin Timberlake's _Suit & Tie_," Blossom added.

"Oh," Bubbles said sadly.

"Well, don't look at me I've got nothing," Buttercup said.

"Me too," Tommy agreed.

"Me three," Jimmy agreed as well.

"That makes four of us," Blossom finished, as the group sighed sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday… <strong>

The next day, on the playground at recess/free period, Tony, Daryl, Bart, Jake, and Bloo were watching the children play on the playground equipment, taking notes, and trying to come up with lyrics.

"How about this?," Jake said as he rapped:

_Get yourself on the playground,_

_To run around, _

_And make sound,_

_Don't you ever stop it, no_

"But you should stop that, Jake," Tony said.

"Yeah, I don't think Eminem would like the use of his Oscar-winner like that either," Bart said.

"Anybody else got a song?," Tony asked.

"Nope," they all said together.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday…<strong>

The next day, in the music classroom, Sunny was playing a new song when Timmy, Danny, and June peaked around the corner.

_Girl, you want me bad _

_Even though I'm just average_

_You got your eye on me _

_Though I'm as humane as a savage_

_Is it my eyes?_

_Is it my name?_

_Or is it my six-pack,_

_Firm all the same._

"Not bad," Danny said.

"Pretty good!," June added.

"Are you kidding? It's perfect!," Timmy said as he took out a tape recorder and pressed RECORD to start taping it.

"Uh Timmy, isn't that stealing?," Danny asked.

"Not if we don't get caught."

"Can I help you kids?," Sunny said, having noticed the three.

"And now we're caught," June replied as she and the boys entered the classroom with sheepish smiles. "Hey, Mr. Bridges. That was a cool song you got there."

"Now would you mind singing it again…preferably into the tape recorder?," Timmy asked sheepishly.

"So you can use it as your new song?," Sunny asked.

"Ye-wait, how'd you know?," Danny asked in surprise.

"Underground music industry gossip."

"Well, can we use it, we'll give you writing credits," Timmy asked.

"Sorry, guys. But if I just give you the answers to your problem you'll never learn for yourself."

"But Mr. Bridges, we've looked for inspiration for our song everywhere for three days, and we've got nothing," June said.

"Well, just like with a good essay, it takes time to write a good song. It takes inspiration and logic on how to put it all together. Plus this is your first time writing a song, so you can expect to face some writer's block. And overcoming that can take some time."

"Well, time is something we don't really have," Danny said. "The song's got to be ready by Saturday."

"Look, just keep looking and who knows the answer might just come flying straight at you," Sunny said as he got ready to leave. "I gotta go to a meeting. Good luck, fellas."

Sunny then left the room, and the three Toonsters members groaned in exasperation as Timmy banged his head on one of the desks in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday…<strong>

In the hallway at the lockers, most of the gang was reunited waiting for Ash, Mac, Lilo, and Stitch to get there with their progress.

"What a week. I can't take anymore amateur songwriting attempts," Danny said.

"Me neither. If I try to put two more bad lyrics together, I am going to lose it!," Buttercup added.

"Well, let's just hope that the others had a little better luck than us," Tony said.

"Don't get your hopes up," Ash said despondent as he, Mac, Lilo, and Stitch approached. "We came up zip too."

"Yeah, and we tried every inspiration we could think of…and nothing," Lilo said sadly.

"_Naga tochiba_," Stitch agreed.

"Sorry, guys, but it looks like you'll have to tell Adam you couldn't come up with a good song," Mac said.

"We can't do that!," Jimmy snapped. "It could mean the end of the band."

"Come on guys, don't panic," Daryl said. "We'll figure something out."

"How?!," Jake asked. "The song's due tomorrow and we have nothing! It's hopeless."

"Well what about Mr. Bridges or Mr. Tentacles?," Ash asked. "Maybe they could help."

"Already tried Mr. Bridges. He said no, said he wanted to give you guys the experience of writing your own song," Bart said.

"And Mr. Tentacles, writing a pop song…forget it," Bubbles added.

"It's pointless, we're never gonna get this, never!," Tony shouted. Just then they heard a commotion, and saw school bullies Brad Buttowski, Sperg, Francis, and the Gross Sisters, shaking down their friends Sheldon and Baljeet.

"Okay, we got the lunch money!," Brad said as he counted it. "Man these zeroes are "

"Next time, you losers better have more than $10 each," Nubia Gross said as the bullies all left.

"Yeah, well someday in life, we're gonna be big and you're gonna be the small ones calling our names!," Baljeet said.

"Yeah, someday you're gonna wanna be losers like Baljeet and me!," Sheldon called out. The gang watched this in awe.

"Hmph, I hate those bullies," Blossom said.

"Who doesn't?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah–wait. Wait!," Tony said as something in his head clicked.

"What is it, Tony?," Mac said.

"I've got it! I've got the song!"

"Really?," June asked. "You've really got it?!"

"Yeah, a song about nerds, geeks, and underdogs using bad experiences with bullies, popular kids to eventually rise above and beyond them. It's right in my head!"

"Then write it down, quick!," Lilo said. "To the music room, quick!"

With that, the gang rushed to the music room to write out their song.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday…<strong>

The next day at Toon Jamz Records, the Toonsters were in the sound booth finishing recording their new original hit as Adam and the rest of the gang watched:

**Bubbles, Tony, and Jake**: _Just go ahead, and hate on me_

_And run your mouth (So everyone can hear)_

_Hit me with the worst you've got, _

_And knock me down (Baby, I don't care)_

_Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out,_

_You wanna be _

**All**: _You wanna be_

_A loser like me,_

_A loser like me,_

_A loser like me,_

**Bubbles: **_A loser like me._

Upon finishing, the rest of the gang applauded, as did Adam who was very impressed.

"That was fresh, guys," Adam said. "You just got yourself your first original song! Heck, I might just release it as the first or second single too!"

"Wow, really?!," Tony asked. "That's incredible!"

"Yeah, I can't believe we actually managed to do it though," Bubbles exclaimed. "We wrote our first song, and it's gonna be on our debut album!"

"I can't believe it either," Ash said. "Talk about a dream come true."

"Yeah, only we're not asleep," Danny said.

"Well, ha-cha-cha!," a voice said. Everyone turned to see a tall, lanky anthropomorphic rat in a black business suit. Next to him was a 13-year old boy with blonde flat-banged hair, and a flashy-looking outfit.

"Mortimer Mouse?," everyone exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?," Mac asked.

"Yeah, in case you haven't heard, Minnie's on the other side of town," Bloo said.

"Well, I was planning to call her later, but I'm here to announce to Rubber-Boy here that I'm finally gonna make it big," Mortimer gloated.

"Wait, you know Mortimer, Mr. Evans?," Blossom asked.

"Yeah, worked here as a talent scout for about six months, until I started getting a bunch of sexual harassment complaints from all the ladies. I had to let him go to prevent a lawsuit," Adam replied.

"Well, I'm back, and I'm more than just a scout…I'm an agent," Mortimer said, as he gestured to the boy at his side. "And here is my first client, whom I'm sure you know from his videos on MyTube, his recent television appearances, and his new music video on TMTV, Mr. Zane Weaver."

"Hello," Zane said. "So you're the famous Toonsters, huh? I've seen some of your performances, you guys rock!"

"Thank you," Bubbles said sweetly.

"And we've seen your music video for that song of yours, 'Some Time'," Jimmy added. "Very impressive."

"Thanks, I'm just hoping to make my mark on the music world and-," Zane said as his phone beeped. He took it out and said, "Oh, it's my mom. 'Scuse me, while I take this."

Zane left the room, and Mortimer turned back to the gang and Adam.

"So anyhow, I heard you guys were working on a new song," he said.

"Yeah, you wanna hear it?," Tony asked.

"Sure."

Tony then played back the recording of the song, and upon hearing it, Mortimer became impressed.

"Ha-cha-cha! What a tune!," he said with glee. "That's a big hit you got there. A hit more fit for my client that is..."

"What was that?," Tony said as Zane reentered the room after finishing his call.

"Oh nothing, nothing! Well, me and Zane have to vamoose now. See ya around, kiddos!"

"Bye everyone," Zane said as he and Mortimer left.

"So, who wants to party at our place, you know to celebrate our first original song?," Daryl asked.

"I'm for that," Timmy said.

"Me too," Blossom added.

"Count me in," Lilo agreed with everyone else agreeing in.

"What about you, Mr. Evans?," Bubbles asked Adam.

"Wish I could, but I still have work to do here. You guys go ahead," Adam replied.

"Well you heard him. To Krusty Towers!," Bloo shouted as the gang left the studio and Adam returned to work.

* * *

><p>Late that night, hours after Toon Jamz had closed for the night, three figures dressed all in black parachuted down from a helicopter onto the building's roof. Upon landing, they rappelled themselves down the side of the building until they reached the window of Adam's office. They used a glass-cutter to cut a large hole in the glass and enter the office.<p>

Once all were inside, one of them noticed Adam's laptop on his desk. Connecting a miniature smartphone-like device to it, they quickly hacked Adam's password, searched through his files until they came across his song files. They opened and searched through them until they came across "Loser Like Me," which they immediately copied, downloaded onto a flashdrive, and then erased from the laptop.

They then exited via the hole they'd made in the window and rappelled down to the street, where a limo was waiting for them. A person in the back rolled the window down partially, obscuring their face from view.

"Did ya get it?," the figure said. The leader of the men in black held up the flashdrive.

"Got the money?," he asked. The figure in the limo handed him a big envelope.

"It's all there," he said. "Thanks for your help.

"No prob. You need us again, just call us."

The three men then took their leave as the figure in the limo chuckled to himself deviously. He then lit himself a cigar, revealing in the light that he was Mortimer Mouse.

"Excellent. Soon I will be on top of the music world with Zane, and Adam and his Toonsters will hit rock bottom. Then nothing will be able to stop Minnie from resisting my charms," he cackled evilly as he reveled in his misdeeds.

_A/N: Uh-oh! That rat of a mouse just stole the Toonsters' new hit! They and Rubberband Man are not gonna like this. What will happen when they find out? Find out on Part 2, coming soon!_


	75. Steal My Song Part 2

_A/N: Last time, after much struggle, the Toonsters wrote their first original song, only to have it stolen by the conniving Mortimer Mouse! What will their reaction be upon finding out? Find out in Part 2, right now!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Loser Like Me" or any other songs used, referenced or parodied in this episode; all rights go to their respective owners._

**Steal My Song, And I'll Pummel Yours: Part 2**

The next day, the ToonSchool gang was walking down the street to Toon Jamz Records, still reminiscing about finishing their first original song.

"Man, what a night!," Buttercup said.

"Yeah, what a way to celebrate you guys' first original recording," Lilo added.

"Well, Apartment 7K is a great place to party," Tony said. "Even with Krabs breathing down our necks."

"Yeah, well let's see what Adam has for us to work on today," Daryl said as they all continued to make their way to the label.

But when they arrived, they were shocked to find the place crawling with police officers, inside and out.

"Whoa, what's with the boys in blue?," Danny asked, puzzled.

"Let's find Adam. Maybe he can tell us," Tony said as the gang made their way up to his office. But upon arriving, they found even more police, and Adam was speaking to them.

"Hey Adam," Daryl said as they approached. "What's going on?"

"There was a break-in last night," Adam said pointing at the hole in his office's glass window.

"Was anything stolen?," Ash asked.

"Unfortunately, just one thing," Adam replied. "Whoever it was, they hacked my laptop, and apparently copied and erased the song you guys recorded yesterday."

"WHAT?!," the entire gang gasped in shock.

"They stole _Loser Like Me_?!," Timmy asked, horrified.

"Who would do such a thing?," Bubbles squeaked as she began to tear up.

"And why?," Jake added.

"I don't know, but I swear if I find out who, they are gonna get it, and get it good!," Adam threatened. Just then, everyone heard Adam's TV turn on. They looked and saw Bloo on Adam's couch with the remote in hand.

"Bloo!," they all exclaimed.

"What?," he asked.

"We have a crisis here, and you decide to watch TV now?!," Tommy snapped.

"Hey, 106 & Cleft is on, man it's my favorite music show of all time," Bloo said as he watched.

"_And now, he's and up and coming superstar in his own right, and a pretty boy that all the girls want a piece of, here's Zane Weaver!,_" the host said. Zane then came out to the cheers of the audience and fans.

"_Thanks everyone!,_" he said.

"_So Zane, I understand you've got a new song for us today?_"

"_Yeah. This song is dedicated in regards to all those who have been pushed around, bullied, stepped on, and walked over, and how someday they'll have their tormentors wishing they were in their positions in the past._"

"That sound's a lot like our song," Timmy pointed out. Zane then started to sing:

**Zane: **_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_

_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

_You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)_

_But, hey, give me just a little time_

_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

The gang and Adam, as they watched, suddenly realized…

"That _**is **_our song!," Danny and Bloo said together.

"Zane Weaver is a thief?!," Mac exclaimed. "I never would have thought it."

"I can't believe it!," Blossom exclaimed. "And he seemed like a nice guy too…"

Adam, however, was seething with anger. This wasn't the first time he'd been ripped off and he wasn't one who liked to be made a fool of.

"Adam, are you okay?," Tony asked concerned.

"It's bad enough that producer in Dakota stole from me, but now a new rival artist who I let into my building! No way is he getting away with this," Adam growled.

"Now just calm down," Ash tried to soothe him. Adam shoved him away and transformed into his Rubberband Man form.

"I'm gonna find that little loser, and make him wish he'd never been born! NOBODY STEALS FROM ME! NOBODY!"

"Now hold on Adam," Daryl said, trying to calm him.

"Yeah, let's not do anything hasty," Tony added in. But before they could do anything, Adam bounced out the hole in the window and out into the streets of ToonTown.

"This is not good," Tony said.

* * *

><p>Later on, the gang was flying in a WOOHP chopper around the city (except for Danny, Jake, and the PowerPuffs who were flying next to them (with the latter two in hero form)). With them were Sam, Clover, and Alex, who were in town for a spy convention.<p>

"Thanks for helping us find Adam, ladies," Tony said.

"Sorry we had to drag you away from your spy convention," Daryl said.

"No worries, we're always happy to help out," Sam said.

"I just hope we can find Adam before he does something he comes to regret," June said.

"Well you said that something like this has happened before," Alex asked.

"Yeah, it was back when he was up-and-coming in the music biz," Tony said. "I don't really have a lot of the details."

"Hey, I think I see him!," Buttercup said pointing down. Everyone looked and saw a round figure bouncing down the street.

"Guys, quick stop him!," Tony said. Danny, Jake, and the PowerPuffs flew down and quickly blocked Adam's path.

"Out of the way, you guys!," Adam snapped.

"Not until you chill out, Mr. Evans," Blossom replied.

"I'm not 'chilling out' until I teach that punk Weaver what happens to people who steal from me!"

"Look, we're just as upset as you are, Adam, but this isn't the way," Danny said.

"Yeah, you do this, and the public gets wind, you can kiss your career and life goodbye," Jake said.

"That's a chance I'm gonna have to take," Adam said as he zipped over to and squeezed into a storm drain.

"Mr. Evans, wait!," Bubbles called out, but it was too late. The chopper landed and the others got out and met with the five.

"What happened?," Tony said.

"He escaped into the sewers," Danny said. "We couldn't stop him in time."

"Well, he's certainly gonna need a long shower later," Clover remarked.

"Well, what do we do now?," Lilo asked.

"Yo, folks?," a voice said. Everyone turned to see an African-American teenage boy wearing a mask, a black and blue trenchcoat, and black and blue clothing, including a shirt with a lightning bolt and circle on it, and a white teenage boy wearing a helmet with a green visor and a green and white techno-like uniform, and carrying a mechanical backpack-like device on his back. "Think you can help us?"

"Hey, I know you!," Tony said. "You guys are the superheroes Static and Gear from Dakota, right?"

"Yeah, and you must be Yo-Yo Boy, right?," Gear asked.

"That's me."

"What are you both doing here?," Blossom asked. "You're a little out of your jurisdiction, don't ya think?"

"We're actually looking for your band's producer Adam Evans, aka Rubberband Man," Static said. "He's an old friend of ours. We stopped by his studio and they said he'd left to 'take care of business'."

"Well, we're all actually looking for him too, and this business is a lot more complicated than it seems," Daryl said. Everyone then relayed the events about what happened in the last couple of days to the two heroes.

"And now Mr. Evans is on the rampage to find Zane and Mortimer and make them pay for what the did," Jimmy finished the recap.

"Oh, man. Then we better find him and fast!," Static said.

"I heard that Adam got ripped off in the past, is that true?," Sam asked.

"Yeah, and last time, he almost killed the guy who did it."

"Of course, considering that the guy tricked him into thinking he was gonna pay up and then locked him in an airtight safe to suffocate, I couldn't blame him," Gear said.

"Never mind that," June interjected. "Where would Adam go to find Zane?"

"How about that CD signing for Zane Weaver that's happening now at the ToonTown Palace Shopping Center?," Clover asked, causing everyone to turn and look at her. "What? Just looked it up on the chopper's computer."

"Then that's where we're going! Let's move!," Tony said as the rest of the gang, sans Danny, Jake and the PowerPuffs, piled back into the chopper and flew with the said others and Static and Gear to the signing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Shopping Center, at the Cleft Tune Record Store, Zane was autographing CDs and merchandise for fans, as Mortimer watched with greed in his eyes.<p>

"Here you go, enjoy!," he said as he signed a young girl's shirt and said goodbye, before encountering a seeming 16-year-old African-American girl.

"Hey there, sugar," the girl said in a sly tone of voice.

"Hey there, what can I sign for you today?," he asked.

"You don't remember me do you, Z?"

"I'd think I'd remember someone as beautiful as you, baby."

"Well let me remind you: I'm the one you stiffed and now I'm MAKING YOU PAY!," the girl said as she suddenly transformed into…

"RUBBERBAND MAN!"

"What do I pay you two for? Get him!," Mortimer shouted at Zane's bodyguards, who then charged at Adam/Rubberband Man. But just as quick as they dashed at him, Rubberband Man knocked them both away into a wall. As customers fled the store, Mortimer ducked out the emergency exit, setting off the alarm.

"Hey Mortimer, wait!," Zane shouted as he tried to run after him, but Rubberband Man blocked him and grabbed him by the shirt, and lifted him off the ground.

"You ain't going nowhere, you little thieving punk!," the metahuman growled angrily. "You think you can steal from me and get away with it?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I never stole anything from you, Mr. Evans!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! You better admit to what you did or I'll–!"

"Don't do it, Adam!," a voice said. Rubberband Man turned to see, the gang, along with the girls and…

"Static? Gear? What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from throwing your career and life away," Gear replied.

"Not until I teach this punk a lesson!"

"I'm telling you I didn't steal anything from you!"

"What about our new song? The one we Toonsters wrote?," Jake said. "_Loser Like Me_?"

"Yeah, you stole that from us!," Bubbles said.

"What are you–no, Mortimer gave me that song!," Zane said.

"Mortimer?," Buttercup said. "As in the rat?"

"Yeah. Now, what is going on?!"

"Zane, last night someone broke into Adam's office, stole _Loser Like Me_, and deleted it from his computer. And then we saw you perform the song on TV, so we were under the impression that you two stole it," Tony explained.

"What? That–that dirty rat! He lied to me! He told me he had professional song writers write it for me! I had no clue he stole it from you. If I'd had, I never would've accepted it, I swear!"

"How do I know you aren't in this with him?!," Rubberband Man said.

"He's not, he's telling the truth," Lilo said.

"How can you tell," Mac asked.

"A girl just knows."

"Come on Adam, let him go," Tommy said. The metahuman thought for a while and then calmly set Zane back down.

"Well, where's Mortimer now?," Sam said.

"He ran out that door, he's probably on his way to his car right now," Zane said.

"Then I'm going after him!," Rubberband Man said as he bounced out that same door.

"Adam, wait!," Tony called out, but he was already gone.

"Come on, let's go after him!," Daryl said as everyone ran out the store's front entrance.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mortimer tore out of the mall parking lot in his car and zoomed down the road.<p>

"I better get out of town before Rubber Boy gets to me. Luckily, I've already made enough off that kid to sustain me for a long while," he said to himself.

Just then, he looked in the rearview mirror and saw Rubberband Man in ball form bouncing after him. He quickly pushed down on the gas and went faster, but the angry meta-human still managed to keep up.

Then out of nowhere, a bright spotlight shone down on both of them. Both looked behind them to see the WOOHP chopper, along with Static, Gear, Danny, Jake, and the PowerPuffs flying after them.

"Mortimer, Adam dude, stop right now!," Bart said via a megaphone.

"Not a chance, copper-wannabes! Ha-cha-cha!," Mortimer cackled as he slammed on the gas even more, causing his car to go as fast as it could go.

"Oh-no you don't!," Rubberband Man growled as he quickly jumped in front of Mortimer and stretched himself out to form a barrier in the middle of the road. Mortimer, seeing this, panicked and slammed on his brakes but too late. His car hit Rubberband Man, and was bounced high into the air. Everyone gasped as the rat screamed in terror. Danny, Jake, and PowerPuffs tried to catch the car but instead, got hit and sent flying along with it.

Static then used his electric powers to grab and pull the car back and set it gently down on the ground, along with the five hero kids. As the WOOHP chopper landed, a dazed Mortimer opened his door and stumbled out. Rubberband Man wasted no time in grabbing and lifting him by his neck.

"And now, I'm gonna finished what I started," he sneered.

"Hold on, Adam," Static said. "He's not worth it."

"Yeah, look we've already called the cops, they're on their way," Tony said.

"And Zane's agreed to return the song, no strings attached no questions asked," Sam added in.

"It's true. I'm returning what my now ex-manager stole, with no worries for you," Zane said.

"Come on, man, think about how far you've come since you first met Static," Gear said. "You're a famous producer, with your own record label and plenty of hot new artists under your wing, including these kids."

"That's right. So ask yourself: is revenge against him really worth losing everything you've worked so hard to achieve?," Static asked. Rubberband Man glanced at the gang, and their friends, and then back towards Mortimer who was sweating profusely. After a few moments, he dropped the frightened Mortimer back to the ground.

"You're right, he's not worth it," he sighed as he finally calmed down.

"Good to have you back, Mr. Evans," Ash said proudly as the gang came to him.

* * *

><p>Later, Mortimer was put in the back of a police car and driven to jail, as the group started talking.<p>

"So, anyhow Zane and us have already notified the agency where Mortimer worked about what he did, and he's been totally fired as of now," Clover said to everyone.

"And they're gonna tell every other agency out there about his actions too," Alex added.

"So basically, his managing career is over," Zane said.

"Good riddance," Tony said.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy, if I do say so myself," Gear added.

"Listen, everyone, I'm sorry for putting you guys through all of this. Especially you, Zane," Adam apologized.

"It's okay. I should've known Mortimer was up to no good," Zane said.

"Yeah, and besides we'd probably have done the same if we'd been you," Tommy said.

"Well, at least Buttercup and Bloo would've," Jimmy added.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!," Buttercup and Bloo snapped.

"Nothing."

"Anyhow, you got the song?," Adam asked Zane.

"Right here," Zane said showing them the flashdrive. "I have to say you've got a real catchy piece here. And you said you Toonsters wrote it all by yourselves?"

"Yep," the seven band members replied altogether.

"Well, in that case, I want to record it with you guys…if you'll let me."

The Toonsters members and Adam all then looked at each other and shortly afterwards, smiled.

* * *

><p>Later on, at Toon Jamz Records, the Toonsters and Zane were in the recording booth, as <em>Loser Like Me <em>began to play:

**Zane: **_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_

_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

_You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)_

_But, hey, give me just a little time_

_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

**Tony: **_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_

_It ain't so hard to take That's right_

**Bubbles: **_Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name_

_And I'll just look away_

**Bubbles, Tony, and Zane**: _Just go ahead, and hate on me_

_And run your mouth (So everyone can hear)_

_Hit me with the worst you've got, _

_And knock me down (Baby, I don't care)_

_Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out,_

_You wanna be _

**All**: _You wanna be_

_A loser like me,_

_A loser like me._

**Danny:**_ Push me up against the locker_

_And hey, all I do is shake it off_

_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

**Jimmy:**_ I'm not thinking 'bout you haters_

_Cause hey, I could be a superstar_

_I'll see you when you wash my car_

**Jake: **_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_

_It ain't so hard to take That's right_

**Timmy: **_Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name_

_And I'll just look away_

**Bubbles, Tony, and Zane**: _Just go ahead, and hate on me_

_And run your mouth (So everyone can hear)_

_Hit me with the worst you've got, _

_And knock me down (Baby, I don't care)_

_Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out,_

_You wanna be _

**All**: _You wanna be_

_A loser like me,_

_A loser like me._

**June: **_Hey, you, over there_

_Keep the "L" up-up in the air_

_Hey, you, over there_

_Keep the "L" up, cause I don't care_

_You can throw your sticks_

_And you can throw your stones_

_Like a rocket, just watch me go_

_Yeah, l-o-s-e-r_

_I can only be who I are_

**Bubbles, Tony, and Zane**: _Just go ahead, and hate on me_

_And run your mouth (So everyone can hear)_

_Hit me with the worst you've got, _

_And knock me down (Baby, I don't care)_

_Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out,_

_You wanna be _

**All**: _You wanna be_

_A loser like me,_

**Zane**: _Yeah_

**All**: _Go ahead, and hate on me_

_And run your mouth (So everyone can hear)_

_Hit me with the worst you've got, _

_And knock me down (Baby, I don't care)_

_Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out,_

_You wanna be _

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me,_

_A loser like me,_

_A loser like me,_

**Bubbles:** _A loser like me._

As the song ended, the rest of the gang, along with Adam, Static, Gear, and the girls all applauded loudly from outside the recording booth.

"That was great you guys," Adam said.

"Even better than the first recording," Mac added in.

"Yeah, Zane really gave it a boost out there," Lilo said.

"Thanks, Lilo," Zane said.

"So we have not only a new song, we have a new friend too," Tony said.

"A new friend with as much talent as all of us," Timmy said.

"A new friend who's quite a hunk for a 13-year-old kid," Alex said.

"And a new friend who's nowhere near obnoxious as Bloo-Boy here," Gear said.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!," Bloo snapped, causing everyone to laugh as he frowned.

_A/N: So the Toonsters not only got their song back, they've gained a new friend too. It's just another big step on the road to stardom. Who knows where it will take them next?_

_Anyhow, stay tuned for the next ToonSchool episode, coming soon!_


End file.
